


Those 520 cenz

by SomeDrunkSheep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Background Relationships, Backstory, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Family, Flashbacks and mentions of the past, M/M, Military, Politics, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Sex, Smut, Some death here and there, Suspense, Ten Years Age Difference, Yaoi, explicit content, smex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 260,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeDrunkSheep/pseuds/SomeDrunkSheep
Summary: In urgent need of money, Edward Elric borrowed 520 cenz from Roy Mustang, vowing he would return them only when the Flame Alchemist became Fuhrer of Amestris, not knowing that he would end up watching him closely in his ascension to the top.





	1. Chapter 1 - His Only Train

**Author's Note:**

> Mornin' here!  
> I hope you'll enjoy my intrusion in this series, an old one, but definitely golden. Good things never die, huh?  
> Anyway, I wait for your reviews, and thanks for checking this story out!  
> Warnings: It is M rated, which means it will have a M rated plot. If you are offended by it, don't flame and keep on searching a story you'd like. It is RoyEd and everything that comes with it, from the good to the bad.  
> Disclaimer: I don't quite get why everyone writes a disclaimer when it's obvious the author wouldn't write fanfiction (I suppose(, but nevertheless - I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I only own the OCs and the plot.  
> Now, let's get on with the story....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornin' here!  
> I hope you'll enjoy my intrusion in this series, an old one, but definitely golden. Good things never die, huh?  
> Anyway, I wait for your reviews, and thanks for checking this story out!  
> Warnings: It is M rated, which means it will have a M rated plot. If you are offended by it, don't flame and keep on searching a story you'd like. It is RoyEd and everything that comes with it, from the good to the bad.  
> Disclaimer: I don't quite get why everyone writes a disclaimer when it's obvious the author wouldn't write fanfiction (I suppose), but nevertheless - I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I only own the OCs and the plot.  
> Now, let's get on with the story....

Chapter 1 – His Only Train

"No, no, no, NO!" the teen screamed under the thick layers of bed sheets. He had a nightmare. Him, the infamous Fullmetal Alchemist, Major Edward Elric, had a nightmare and was ashamed to admit that it wasn't his first or his last. He always dreamed about the same things, over and over, again and again, almost every other night. How he had lost his brother's body, his leg and his arm, how he was hated by his sweet sibling who wouldn’t even harm a fly. He always reminded himself it wasn't true, his brother loved him and his soul returned to its original body. But he couldn't say the same about himself, about his arm and leg. The leg, he never got it back in the first place, but the arm... The arm was a different story altogether.

Edward managed to bring back his brother's body, giving up his alchemical powers as an equivalent toll. However, the former Colonel Mustang, newly promoted to Brigadier General for his highly-acclaimed heroic deeds, made what was believed to be impossible and retrieved his subordinate's lost skills, almost omitting his very own blindness. With an inhuman effort and not the fairest of equivalence, Roy Mustang managed to exchange a mere philosopher's stone for both his eyesight and Edward's talent.

Evidently, the young alchemist had to pay his share of the bargain somehow, and he did it gladly with his right arm, losing it once again, shortly after he had regained it. Anyway, he was already used to missing a few limbs. He wasn't able to take his leg back when he restored Al's body, so he justified it to himself that he only reassembled the automail set he once had.

He kept on asking himself who cared about his ever present handicap, and that for a good reason. Definitely not him, and dear Winry Rockbell must have been more than thankful for the extra work. He was her best customer, after all.

His brother Alphonse, on the other hand, was beyond enraged by his older brother's stupidity, but he kept it to himself. He wasn't by any means happy with what Edward did, but he respected his decision. The blond must have had some kind of reason in his dumb head, ruining all the hard work they put into restoring his original body.

Though, if Ed were to be honest with himself, he didn't exactly have a purpose.

All had started with a simple proposal from the blind dark haired alchemist, who offered his help to restore Edward's greatest talent. Mustang just couldn't help to leave a person behind, to be honest. The bargain had been simple and efficient – Roy had the red stone from Tim Marcoh and Edward had the means to open the portal to knowledge. They would pass together through the portal and with the artefact, they would get what they have lost to the Truth.

The blond accepted, knowing very well that the exchange was unfair. His abilities for people's souls, where was the equivalence in that? He expected he would have to give up something in return, it couldn't be all that easy. As long as it was just a limb that he hasn't got anyway for so many years, it was fine by him. Stupidity had to be paid, by all means, and he paid for it without looking back.

Of course, the raven haired alchemist had almost refused to retrieve his eyesight when he realized that Ed had to lose something. It was somehow amusing that Mustang overlooked the most obvious aspect of the bargain. However, Marcoh's words rang loudly in his head the whole time. He knew he was right. He needed his eyes to help his people and restore them the security they so terribly lacked. Edward eagerly agreed to aid him in his quest and asked the grinning Truth to take his right arm. Again.

Surprisingly, the shiny person that had caused him and his brother so much grief accepted the petty toll. He even agreed to change Fullmetal's flesh limb with his former automail prosthetic, which was conveniently captured by the Gate when he had changed it into living flesh. Ed had to conclude it was a good exchange. Or at least less costly, as a prosthetic limb was quite expensive for his taste, no matter how much he earned.

"Quite a nice fellow, Truth. It must have a sadistic pleasure seeing me again that he’s returned my automail," were Edward's first words after he set foot on the ground in his new body. Or former. It was only a matter of perspective.

Mustang looked like a little child who got a candy from his mother. He muttered a silent "Thank you" to the smaller alchemist, who nodded an even quieter "You're welcome". After that, they returned to their normal selves.

Almost normal selves.

As for now, Edward was panting hard, resting his head on his pillow. The sheets were twisted around his body. The small bed felt too big for him, like the mattress was sucking him into it. He looked around the room, trying to regain his composure.

After the short visit to the Gate, Ed recovered his national alchemist license and that meant he could sleep in the military dorms or hotels. So there he was, nearly choking himself in horror from a vivid nightmare. Apparently, his mind still could not comprehend that his beloved little brother, Alphonse, had returned from the Gate in his original body. He still could not wipe off the memories of that horrible night in which he lost half of his limbs and his brother's body.

Nor could he turn back to sleep.

XXXXX

On the other side of Central City, Roy Mustang stared at his drink like it was the most interesting thing in the whole damned world. Maybe it was, and if not, it was far more interesting than him. Or so his inebriated mind told him at the moment.

He was troubled, he could not sleep, but that was not new to him. He thought of many things, but one of them was that he could not understand that Fullmetal gave up his arm willingly. At first it sounded like a perfectly good idea, but then remorse washed over him and soon after, restlessness.

He just blamed himself senselessly, just as he blamed himself for Hughes' death, the huge number of victims in the Ishbalan War of Extermination, Havoc's former paralysis. He who started walking again on his own two feet after being helped by Roy's red stone. He realised it was a good deed on his part, so he had to return and revise the endless list to make himself miserable with, consisting in things he had done.

He churned his brain over and over to find other blames. A random dog's barking, his faraway neighbour's lack of cuisine skills and the fast consumption of soap in his house were the only new things that came up to him.

He frowned. What was the world's problem that he enjoyed a long shower after an even longer day at work? For all he knew, nothing could be better than ten showers a day. Perhaps eleven would do the trick. But that definitely wasn't the point to why he had first developed and then deepened his insomnia.

Sleep eluded him constantly. It was one of the main reasons why he was alone in his living room, still dressed in military uniform, toasting with the air and talking with his shadow like a madman. He chuckled humourlessly. With that sort of attitude, he would become insane before having the chance to consider taking over the military! He rested his head on the backrest and looked up, determined to stop those useless accusations that made him so uneasy. He searched the ceiling with his eyes and found a spot on it. That was a major issue, he mused, and decided to focus on it.

After pondering for an hour what to do with the spot, he absently started to clean the surface. Mildly pleased with his work, he finished his tenth drink that night, or something close to the number. He looked out one of the windows and realised the sun was timidly rising. He escalated the stairs to the room he spent a lot of his spare time when he was alone at home - the bathroom. Because the bathroom had a shower and he needed to get ready for work.

He might have become quite a hygiene freak, but to hell with it, he thought. After seeing such a mess in the Ishbalan war, he had a very good reason to shower so frequently, like he had some kind of plague. After all, he needed to look presentable no matter the weather and his troubled past. And talking about the weather – that day, it was almost sure it would rain.

Bloody rain, it made the Flame useless.

XXXXX

A loud hornet echoed from outside the Brigadier General's house, reverberating through the walls. The raven alchemist stumbled on the stairs and cursed the heavens for the many corners of his house. He exited the quiet mansion with a look that spoke of the most bored man's determination and walked to the waiting car, content he didn’t have to drive in his state.

Just like she did every morning, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye opened the car's door for him with a death glare than screamed about extra paperwork. Roy wondered why he had to do so much paperwork. There was paperwork to do even for opening the goddamn window, for crying out loud!

"Good morning, Sir," she said plainly, sitting behind the wheel. The male officer muttered a "Mornin', Lieutenant," and threw himself on the dead man's seat.

The name suited him just fine, he realised. He shrugged and closed the car door.

XXXXX

Three hours passed since the tired officer got to his office and nothing interesting occurred, besides mounts of paperwork efficiently passed to him by the blond female Lieutenant. It was decided – he would die of paperwork overdose. He chuckled, the sound hurting his ears.

The deafening silence was abruptly interrupted by the trademark affray of the oldest of the Elric brothers, who turned the door backwards and banged it on the wall. "What do you want this time, bastard?"

The older man lifted his inky eyes from the utterly idiotic report he was frying his remaining nerves with and crooked his best smile. "Fullmetal, I see you have yet to learn how to enter your commanding officer's office," he retorted smirking to his lame jest and returned his eyes nonchalantly to the annoying paper.

"Whatever! Why did you call me on my day off? I had my brother visiting, but it seems that your half-assed face is far more important!" the blond exploded in frustration, motioning wildly.

'Hooray,' Roy cheered in his mind. Not just his pounding headache, he also needed the Edwardian hurricane over him. He sighed and replied calmly, "I do not have the faintest idea why you were called at headquarters today, Fullmetal." He lifted his shoulders to emphasize his lack of knowledge on the matter without shifting his eyes up to the raging alchemist. He knew how he looked, he didn't need to see him to imagine the face he was making.

"Like you ever have any idea of what's going on! You mean I came for nothing? Seriously?" he grunted, his voice devoid of any hope. The door opened behind him and Riza entered with her usual stern face, adorned by a small comforting smile.

"Hello, Edward, I was the one who sent for you. Apparently, your registration for a day off was declined by the Personnel Office, since we have a lot of work to do. I am terribly sorry and I promise tomorrow you will be completely free to do whatever you want." She finished her explanation by handing Roy another fresh row of paperwork.

"Bloody thing, why is there so much paperwork?" he snarled, but the woman casually replied, "Sir, I believe you are aware that Lieutenant Colonel Granderburg is on inspection to the West. That means you have to look over his daily reports." She turned to the standing alchemist who was tapping with the sole of his boot. "Edward, here is your task for the day. Finish it quickly and go home. Again, sorry for the inconvenience. I will talk to the Personnel staff."

The younger man took the yellow dossier and cast a glance at its contents. He had to look over some files from the archives. Well, he pretty much enjoyed doing it since he had access to a bunch of new leads for his currently inexistent goal. Perhaps he could find a new one!

He shook his head disapprovingly. Edward could think anything about himself not having any aims, when in fact, he had already found a new goal to accomplish. That was to help the always smirking officer from behind the old mahogany desk get to the top of the military chain. Though, to be frank, he didn't have the faintest idea why he chose to do it, when he could have embraced a comfortable life in the countryside.

He comically thought that he wanted to wipe off his debt. The debt of mere 520 cenz he had borrowed from Roy a few years before and promised to give them back when he had fulfilled his goal of becoming the Fuhrer. But he knew it was a load of bollocks. That was not the real reason. If there was one to begin with.

Nevertheless, he chose this new path. He wanted the best for the people of Amestris, so the military was the one to be aided first, the very core. Grumman, the new Fuhrer, changed most of its administration personnel, sending his best men in each region. The only region who kept its configuration was the North, where the 'Northern Wall of Briggs', also known as Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong, remained in her frozen chair. Brigadier General Roy Mustang was requested to take care of Central Region, the heart of the country, so that he could ease his access to state command when Grumman retired. The proposal raised quite the uproar, but no one had a word against the presidential decree.

The still young officer was troubled by the very same questions as his blond subordinate. Roy’s side of the story started when he set foot in the newly renovated headquarters. Along with his old pawns, a new pawn bowed to his mightiness. It was Edward Elric. The little walking atomic bomb joined his side without complaints. With no gain in mind. Damn him if that was a daily occurrence.

Quite sincerely, the effervescent blond didn't know what to do with his life. He couldn't just rot in some city without any action at hand. It seemed that the pale faced Mustang was his only available train to a life with some thrill in it.

So they started rolling together to the unknown that awaited them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADAAA! I hope you enjoyed and I wait for your reviews!  
> Till the next time, bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2 – Sore Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornin', mornin', guys.  
> Same disclaimer and warnings as in the previous chapter, I think I don't need to repeat myself. I don't own anything, dammit!  
> So, leave me a review! It helps a lot! Now, on with the story...

Chapter 2 – Sore Eyes

After six and a half long hours of working in the archives, the oldest of the Elric brothers nearly busted out the already severely abused office door, the poor thing being opened just as brutal as in the morning.

"Finished, bastard!" The boy grinned and threw a large envelope on the crammed desk, making the yawning man behind it jump. The man seated himself back in the comfy chair and yawned again, this time covering his mouth with ink stained fingers.

"Hey, Mustang, slacking off duty for a quick nap between papers?" Ed jested. “You look terrible, by the way.”

"Thanks. The Lieutenant would shoot my brains off if I dozed off." The sleepy officer mimicked a gun to his head and returned to signing his name on reports. He loved his name, but he was tired of writing it.

"Whatever, I doubt it would make any difference if you were dead or alive. If she shoots you, you would have all the time you want to sleep. So, I’m out of here. Salute the Lieutenant for me!" The blond waved his automail hand goodbye and left the large room.

Roy could not help chuckling to the simple thought of dying when he had so much work to do. Suddenly, he realised the luxury of being put to rest.

Anyway, if he died, Hawkeye would shoot him for that. She was an efficient woman.

XXXXX

Without the prospect of indulging himself to enjoy a night off or a quiet death, Roy wandered the most obscure streets of his well-lit domicile city. He deeply hated the light that penetrated the night's darkness, like an unfaithful lover. The night was made to be dark, so why all the sudden light?

'Heh,' he humourlessly laughed inside his mind. 'I must have lost my eyesight for quite a while to think like this... but it seems it made me reconsider my surroundings,' he told himself as he paced aimlessly, eyes set far in the distance.

In a way, his blindness had been one of the best things he had experienced in his entire existence. Darkness brought him more wisdom than light ever could.

Indeed, he realised once again who his true friends were and who had his back for the worst. For some strange reasons he couldn't comprehend, Fullmetal was one of the most valuable persons in his life, despite their evident discrepancies. In fact, Roy started considering all their quarrels as friendly banters, because he truly cared for his young subordinate, just as he cared for all his subordinates. His best friends, to be truthfully said.

Strangely enough, the said alchemist also saw the raven man as an annoying friend he couldn't get rid of, one that got under his skin when he wasn't paying attention. There was some sort of bond between them after all those years of fighting the wind mills and flying kites together.

XXXXX

A wise man said there was no such thing as coincidence in life, that there is only fate. Considering that, it could not be a coincidence that Roy entered that random bar where he found Edward sitting on a stool and drinking alone. He grinned and headed for the blond.

"Hello, Fullmetal." He startled the teen with his deep voice.

"What the-oh, it's you." The blond pouted at his sight. He was not in the mood for company, but if he had to have any, so be it.

"Yes, no one but me. Mind if I join you?"

"You have no dogs to enslave? No gas to burn? No widows to rape? No nothing?" Ed asked, pulling out a chair with his leg for the unwanted guest.

"Not tonight, no. And I don't have to rape any widows! How did you even come up with that? Everyone is willing enough, you see." He cracked his signature smirk and accepted the offered chair.

"You are one perverted old man, if you ask me, but fine. How come you're alone, Mustang?"

"Same for you," Roy retorted, not wanting to admit his pathetic reasons. "Wasn't today your day off with your brother?"

"For your personal knowledge, it's three in the morning. Unlike you, people tend to sleep at night." Ed rolled his golden eyes, emphasising his annoyance.

"Apparently, you do not."

Edward looked defeated at the man. Yes, he was still much awake in the middle of the night. "So what? I'm not the only one who can't sleep tonight, right, useless bastard?"

Roy just nodded and smiled sweetly at the rather attractive waitress as he asked for a double whisky. Looking at the boy, he immediately changed his order with a whole bottle of the said liquor. "It's on me, Fullmetal. It seems we will spend some time in here."

"Not like I have to agree to that."

"No, you do not. But I know you will stay with me."

"Fine, old man." Ed nodded with the barest hint of a smile. He didn't enjoy drinking that much, but he supposed some liquor with the officer would not do him any harm. "As long as you are paying, fine by me," he added for good measure and drummed his fingers on the table.

The night passed eventless. The two alchemists drank away their loneliness together and rememorized some of the golden moments of their previous quests, like two old friends that missed talking to each other.

XXXXX

The night at the bar with the former colonel truly had been something nice, Edward thought to himself. He did not want to admit it, but the older man's company seemed to be quite a comfortable refuge from his own problems.

He arrived at his dorm to find an upset Alphonse standing at the door. "Brother, where have you been till this hour of the night- oh, my, it’s morning! It's almost eight, brother! And you reek of alcohol! What have you done?" A genuine worry was plastered on Al's face.

"Nothing, don't worry, Al. I just went out with... some friends from work?" he replied unconvinced.

"Okay... but you should get some sleep, if not, who knows? Maybe you'll shorten!" the boy teased, Ed taking the bait.

"Who are you to call me a shrimp you can barely see with a magnifier," the older brother argued poorly, voice too hoarse to be considered a threat. He was tired, really, and he was not as short as he used to be, he reminded himself. After he reunited Alphonse's body with his soul, his growth suddenly spurred, so he did not need to inflame as much as he used to. But for old time’s sake, he did.

"I didn't say that! Go to bed, now! You have another day off, right? I'll wake you up later. You shouldn't sleep all day," Al waved off his sibling.

"Don't you dare, Al! I know where you're living!" Ed averted. It was a very bad idea to wake up the acid alchemist, no matter how late it was. His brother knew better than to do that unless he wanted a few broken bones, but he could at least tease Edward, who just threw himself on the nearest bed and instantly fell asleep.

XXXXX

An entire week passed similarly. After a long talk with Edward, the exhausted Brigadier General walked home to change his clothes for work. It was interesting how he was still able to walk after such a severe sleep deprivation, but the sight of Ed gave him energy he did not know he possessed.

Hawkeye arrived slightly earlier than usual and knocked at his door. He opened it and let the woman inside with a little smile. Seeing an imminent rainstorm coming and the man in front of her with less determination than a rock, fighting to maintain some kind of fresh facade and failing miserably, she instructed him to stay at home for the day. The man wanted to argue, but his primal instinct to run as far away as he could from work told him better. Though he didn't like her kindness, not one bit.

He yawned and showed Riza the way to the living room. Surprisingly, the house which always looked like it was full of people, though only one lived there, seemed awfully empty and dead. She roamed her eyes though the room, trying to find out what changed.

The alchemist took a seat on the couch and stretched himself lazily. He motioned for her to sit as well. Remembering his manners, he asked his assistant if she wanted something to drink.

Hawkeye stood dangerously still in front of him, almost towering over his much larger figure. She completely ignored his kind question and continued to study his face. "Sir, pardon my intrusion, but when was the last time you have slept?"

Roy looked confused at her, but responded nonetheless, trying not to alarm the female officer. "Err... a few hours... ish... days? Not too many, of course."

Her eyes were glaring daggers back at him. "Do you mind telling me the reason why you cannot sleep? Excuse me, but you look like a wreck, not to say your house looks like you haven't spent the night in it in a while."

Mustang began to get irritated by her insistence and replied sternly, "Lieutenant, it is a matter that does not concern you."

"Roy, if you get ill over your idiocy, fine by me. But don't involve others," she crossed her arm over her chest. “What’s wrong with you?”

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" he immediately retorted, knowing very well what his aide was about to say.

"You know very well what I mean. Alphonse Elric called me a few days ago to ask why Edward looked so tired when he came home. In the morning. He never did that before, he said."

'Shoot,' he thought. He was right from the beginning. He decided to play innocent for a while before she told him all that bothered her. "Is there something wrong with Fullmetal? Did Al say something?" Roy chanced.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing. It is great you two get along, but you both need to rest! Yesterday, you almost fell asleep on duty! It’s easier if you sleep on your pillow than on a pool of ink, it stains less!" She fervently gestured, making her point.

Mustang sighed defeated and almost wanted to ask how she had found out about their 'bar research', as he preferred dubbing their encounters. Alphonse was most likely clueless about the extent of their meetings, knowing only that his brother returned very late at the dorm he slept in when he had guests.

He felt bad for dragging Edward with him from a pub to another when the other was visibly not used to drinking so much and leading such an unhealthy lifestyle. He felt bad, yet not sorry.

"It is not that hard to read you after all these years and even when I can't do it, you are the one who gives away the needed clues. Him coming home late, you passing out in the middle of work... it's not that hard to put two and two together," she answered his unspoken question. "It makes four."

"Alright, I see," he made, thinking of a way out of the subject. "Fullmetal and I work on a very delicate project and we need to discuss essential matters. I would kindly ask not to interfere, because the results are to be shown later. I assure you, you will be the first to see them. Might be revolutionary," he said, not really sure if it was a viable truth or even a lie at all.

At least some of it was true. Edward and he were talking about elaborating some formulas combining Xing and Amestris' alchemy styles, but that did not go much further than baseless theories discussed over alcohol. How trustable could that sort of thinking be?

"Revolutionary?" Hawkeye snorted. "Sir, I don't see what's so revolutionary in working yourself into exhaustion, but fine. If you two have something in mind that might help the people of this country, go ahead. I shall help if I can." She nodded curtly and showed signs of wanting to leave.

Roy followed her to the entrance and saluted her before closing the door. He collapsed on the floor and rubbed his temples. If Hawkeye knew what he was thinking about every time he went out with Edward, she would probably kill him.

"Damn it, Roy!" he cursed loudly. Now he had to come up with a good science theory so that he didn’t end up looking like a fool. The Lieutenant would mock him endlessly if he didn't succeed.

Damn his luck and his mouth. If only he learnt when to stop talking, his life would have been so much easier.

XXXXX

After an entire day off with nothing to do but test whatever Roy had discussed with Edward in their questionably lucid states, the small Mustang mansion looked like after suffering an explosion. Everything was scattered all over the place, the study and living room were a mess and it smelled of gunpowder. But it was totally worth it, Roy thought.

By pure accident, he had managed to discover a new style of alchemy, one that combined both the usual deconstruction and reconstruction techniques and the Xingese purification arts. It felt more stable than anything basic alchemy could provide and far more powerful, but it had less written documentation than words in colouring books.

Anyway, if what he had done proved to be a complete waste of time and not the expected success, at least he managed to destroy half of his house in a few easily reproducible steps. Maybe he had invented a new method of redecorating for less money, he consoled himself. He had to look at the bright side instead of thinking how much he had to write to present it to a qualified audience.

He took a seat on the floor and looked at the disaster. He pulled his notebook from the debris and looked at the few sketches he drew with satisfaction. Did he say that theorizing over alcohol was no good? He must have been deadly mistaken because he was convinced he was holding gold in his hands.

He knew he had managed to do something unique. He was sure that everything he and Fullmetal talked about in their encounters in various bars was their way to more recognition among alchemists, perhaps even a place in the books. He was not sure how they managed to do it, though. They both twisted their brains out on their own, struggling to figure out a way to compose the formulas he now had in his hands, all thanks to their combined efforts. Maybe they were meant to work together like that, Edward suggesting ideas and Roy writing them down in order.

However, he had no idea why he had to try it indoors. How sane could a man who blew up his house voluntarily be? But who suggested he was sane, to begin with.

Musing to his achievement, Roy started rearranging the destroyed interior. Humming, he picked everything up and put things back where they belonged. He repaired the damaged furniture and then returned to his notes. He needed to write more about the discovery before it was too late and he forgot the steps.

A sudden knock pulled the alchemist out of his working trance, startling him so badly he spilled an ink bottle he had forgotten open after recharging his pen. He hurried to the door, straightening his clothes and patting the black wet stains on his pants. His serious face fell when he realised who the one disturbing him was.

"Hello, Fullmetal, what are– "

"Hello yourself, care to explain why I've felt energy being pulled out of the ground?" Ed asked and pushed Roy to the side. He entered the house and hurried to the living room.

"Err?"

"Dammit, Mustang, quit beating around the bush! Did you manage to combine our formulas? That is if you remembered them, you looked pretty smashed last night" The teen tapped the floor with his automail foot, feeling restless.

"Yes," the raven haired alchemist stated. "A success."

"I can see that, your house looks like a small war front." Edward stopped to pat his commanding officer on the shoulder with a dirty look. "Heh, so this means we did it. We have made alchemy and alkahestry work together as one. The Earth flow and the Dragon pulse." A big grin formed on his young face.

"I mainly did the work, but yes," the other one remarked in his usual disinterested way. "I wasn’t sure if it would work, our reasoning was flawless, alright, yet I had some reserve due to the environment. But it seems to me that drinking did the trick."

"Bastard, you were the one dragging me out of the house!" Edward playfully punched Roy's shoulder, pleased with what he was seeing. "I want a raise. And a promotion, do you hear me? I didn't have to suffer your drunken nagging for nothing!" Mustang grinned even bigger at that, showing his perfectly white teeth.

"Of course," Roy agreed and put his arm around Ed's shoulders. He squeezed them fondly, feeling warmth blossoming on his cheeks. He shook his head and smiled. "We are good," he praised them and started laughing.

“Mhm,” Edward hummed in agreement and patted Roy’s hand on his shoulder. “We damn sure are good, Mustang.”

If drinking for just a few nights out with Fullmetal could get them to such promising results, Roy realised he should start investing in alcohol.

Just in case, he never knew when opportunity might present itself again.

XXXXX

After removing all traces of spilled black ink from his body, Roy joined Edward in the sitting room. Together, they started cleaning up his house, needing a place to write. They wrote about the results of their little experiment, detailing every step that led to the outcome. They needed to undertake more experiments, but they had the foundation.

They had to work as methodically as possible. They had to justify everything they noted down to prove the value of their discovery. Their combined work guaranteed more fuel to Mustang's notoriety and Fullmetal's fame, it was decided from the beginning. It might have been a little rough around the edges, but they would definitely get a promotion, much to Roy's delight.

It was four in the morning when they finished the draft of the documentation. They were both tired, yet they felt very much alive. It was not something that happened every day.

Ed knew he should have gone home, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave after all the excitement he had experienced.

He didn't want to return to that hotel room he started to call home whenever his brother was out of town. Alphonse had already left and the small military dorm was empty. He didn't want to leave. He felt lonely, he finally admitted to himself with a sigh.

Roy offered to house his subordinate for the night, who accepted the offer hurriedly. They both fell asleep instantly on each other's shoulder, on the floor, surrounded by a fort of papers and books. They were safe in their little world, content and at peace.

The morning came too soon, the sunrays startling Roy awake. His waking process was helped by Ed's automail smoothly implanted in his forearm as he shifted unconsciously. He cringed in sudden pain - the metal must have bruised his skin. He cursed the boy's rolling in his sleep and born reflex to kill him.

"Fullmetal! Hey, Fullmetal... Edward?" Roy gently shook the small frame. “Edward, wake up.”

"Err? Wha- What are you doing? Let go of me, Roy!" The boy blushed hearing the name pass through his lips. He hid his face behind the long bangs spilling over his eyes. What a way to wake up.

"I was saving my face from your right hand! Did you have a bad dream?" The officer rubbed his forearm absently, looking at him.

Ed realised he did have a nightmare, but it seemed like it had subsided when he felt the other’s presence so close to him. "No! What makes you say that?"

He sounded guilty as charged, but Roy overlooked that fact. He distanced himself from the youngster and flew to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Hey, Fullmetal! Want some coffee?" Roy yelled from the rather large kitchen, his voice echoing strangely.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, black! With lots of sugar!" Ed replied with a shout.

“That’s not black!”

“Just put the damn sugar and shut up.”

Roy came back to the living room with two mugs of good smelling coffee, two sandwiches and some pastries. "Breakfast! Make some room on the table, please," he demanded from the door.

"My, my, did you really get prepared for my arrival?" Edward teased. "This is a feast for the sore eyes."

"You are just being lucky, Hawkeye came last morning to tell me to stay at home and she brought pastries with her." He gave Fullmetal one of the plates.

"Great, I'll remember to thank her. I'm starving!" The blond snatched the plate and started eating.

They had their breakfast in silence, mainly because Ed busied himself with stuffing food in his mouth. Roy stared at the younger man with a sweet little smile and watched his every facial muscle move. He really wondered why the boy woke up so violently. He wanted to know why he had spent the night there, with him, when he could have just gone to the dorms. They were not that far away, if he recalled correctly.

He could not complain, nevertheless. They said that gifts were taken away from those who complained, so who was he to push his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay, let's say it wasn't too bad. Next chapter will have more interaction and I'll post it soon. Thanks for reading and review, will you?  
> Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3 – False Accusations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornin', here! This time, some real development. Lots of swears ahead and some graphic content, and from now on, these warnings will always be in full form. As usual, I don't own anything besides what's obvious I own (plot and OCS).  
> Oh, and because I didn't mention and I should have - the first chapter is set about an year after the Promised Day. And the age gap between Roy and Edward is of ten years.  
> Don't forget to review/do whatever has to be done! Enjoy!  
> On with the story...

Chapter 3 – False Accusations

Nearly two months passed since the two alchemists' shared discovery. Just as expected, their research proved to be a resounding success, that big that they even receives a promotion and a substantial raise to the salary. After Roy pulled a few strings, but that was redundant.

It sounded like an abuse of power to many, but to Mustang, the presidency was closer than ever. For Edward, however, the whole ordeal was a step closer to disaster. It made him fume with frustration, because his good will and keen mind blew up in his face.

All that fuss meant he had to spend a lot more time with the man he was supposed to hate like no other. He was determined not to befriend Roy, for no reason at all. He wanted to keep their relationship as professional as possible, no matter how friendly the other could get.

In spite of that decision, he started considering the newly invested General one of his best friends and even more than just that, to his utter shame and mortification. True, Winry was his best childhood friend, but Roy was his best adulthood friend, or close to that. He was his mentor, in a way, the one who shaped his destiny more than he realised. They have been through more than he cared to remember and was dependant on the raven haired officer's presence. It felt like home, strangely so.

To make matters worse, Roy started relying on his aide for the more complicated and delicate missions and he even fulfilled them by his side. Among the Central population, they were called the "Fire and Metal" team, and their fame spread its wings all over the country and even in other states. Edward was caught in a tornado he never wanted to get in and started working diligently for his officer in command. It all has happened much faster than any of them anticipated.

He hated that. He hated Roy, or at least tried to, at the best of his capabilities.

He desperately wanted to despise him because, with nothing to gain, the older Elric brother remained by the Flame's side to find himself developing the most embarrassing feelings for him, something he hoped with all his heart to be one sided. All he needed was an inappropriate relationship with the General. What a scandal would that be! All their efforts would be for naught, they would definitely get a ticket to a life of shame. Ed didn’t care about what others thought of him, but Roy needed to be liked. He had to be spotless in front of the public opinion. He might as well not even think of him that way!

But maybe...

"No! What the hell is wrong with you, Edward?" the blond scolded himself. He was writing a report about his last mission in the East, where he was sent to make sure everything went well for the Ishbalans. The Ishbalan Law was by all means a very good project, as it turned out to be beneficial for both Amestris and its people. The black skinned and red eyed population had been willing to help the state to reconsolidate itself for the small price of protection and liberty of religion. The new Fuhrer approved Mustang's law project and agreed to have regular assessments of the situation, having Major Miles, newly borrowed from Briggs, as the principal liaison.

Edward walked the long and monotonous corridors of the Central headquarters with the said report in his flesh hand. Entering the door that pompously read “First Commanding Officer – General Roy Mustang", he saluted the small crew of trustworthy men and noticed Mustang seated behind his desk in front of Jean Havoc, talking business. The former officer remained in Roy's service and was just as loyal to him as he had been when he was paid by the state.  He had the same superior and colleagues, after all. He had only changed the source of his income.

Havoc became more of a shadow used for undercover missions and called the quits in many dangerous situations. Who would have thought the sheepish "Jacqueline" could turn into one of the most influential traders in such a short period?

After taking over his family’s shop in the East, Jean expanded the small firm into a blooming commercial empire. He made his way to Central, to be closer to the heart of the country. Helped by Roy, he obtained authorisations for importing almost anything he could dream of, so that he could provide the man with the needed equipment for any situation.

Despite being discharged, there he was, chatting with the General. Hearing Ed saluting, he turned around in his chair and waved his hand. "Hey, chief! How've ya been?"

Edward smiled poorly and returned the salute. "Hello, Havoc! I see your legs look so much better! Any trouble with walking?"

Not noticing the discomfort in Ed's eyes, Jean responded happily, shaking his smoking hand. "None at all! I mean, they're like nothing ever happened! The boss truly did something amazing with'em and thanks to you too, here I am!" Havoc pressed his hands to his chest, as to emphasize his presence.

"Good to have you back, Havoc." Fullmetal smiled and threw his report without looking at the man behind the desk. Roy instantly felt his distress, but he did not flinch. He would do his questioning later. He hated knowing that one of his subordinates was indisposed and something told him that it was his fault. Somehow, it was always him.

Hawkeye interrupted his train of thoughts when he saw her flash her gun to the smoker. The weapon erupted from the cloud of smoke. "Havoc, how many times do I have to repeat myself about not smoking in the office?"

Jean's cheeks flushed. Mustang immediately took his side and motioned for Hawkeye to stand down. "Lieutenant, no need to flame, I have allowed Havoc to smoke. I am not bothered by it, nor are the others. Are you?" he said in a deep, even voice. Perhaps he should not be so rude to the woman, but his mood did not add to his kindness.

Riza looked surprised by the statement, but quickly recovered. "No, I am not. I don’t want the furniture to smell like nicotine and smoke. But I see the windows are opened, so fine by me, Sir." Roy nodded and continued his discussion.

Edward exited the office, frightened by Roy's unusual demeanour. He always agreed to Hawkeye's suggestions, but this time he was totally defiant. As if he was his own boss. After all, he was in charge of the whole damn city and most of the other regions. Next step, the whole country.

But he never showed it, or at least, not in front of him.

XXXXX

Lost deep in his reading, Edward did not notice the silhouette looking over his shoulder in that empty section of the national library.

"Hello, Fullmetal! A very good report, this time. Seems you have finally learnt how to write one!" Roy's deep voice spoke in the absence of a more interesting start of conversation.

Edward turned his head around, angry that the bastard preferred fooling around with him instead of talking to him as an equal. "The hell?" he interjected. He could not bring himself to shout, he had the tinniest of respects to the other occupants of the library. There was no one next to him, but he tried to be civilised anyway. But with Mustang looking so smugly at him, it was hard.

"What do you want, General?" he whispered and glared to the best of his ability.

Getting past the mocking tone, Roy stated bluntly, "Something is bothering you." He didn’t need to ask.

"And how did you reach this conclusion?"

"It is not that hard to read you, you are like an open book most of the time. You never enter that silently in my office. You always bust the door and barge in. Or maybe you've just grown up, hm?" the General teased.

To hell with the library’s silence. Visibly enraged, Edward got to his feet and yelled. "Well, that's so intelligent! Bastard, don't you have a country to overrule, some empire to destroy? Some whore to take out that stupid pent-up of yours to prevent you from annoying me? Leave me alone! Don't you-"

Roy patiently listened to the display and worried himself with what really bothered his young subordinate. "-see that I was reading? Sod off, bastard!" Instead of determining the other to leave, Ed stormed past Mustang and left the private reading room.

The General kept his cool, but deep inside he boiled. He considered himself Edward's friend, but the teen seemed adamant to toss his friendship away like garbage. He had only tried to be nice, he never thought it might aggravate Ed like that.

He proceeded into following the blond. However, the said youngster created a door on an exterior wall and flew away. Sighing, Roy clapped his hands and transformed the door back to its original status.

XXXXX

Edward barged into his room, fuming over his idiocy. Maybe he had been too harsh with the poor man. He merely wanted to help. How could he know that he was the cause of his distress? He had never told Roy he felt uneasy in his company.

Not knowing what to do, the blond went out to cool off his overheated brain. It hurt him to think that he was all over the most notorious womanizer there was and the biggest bastard he had ever met. He was selfish, rude, unscrupulous, a profiteer, really, an opportunist, not to mention a nagging bastard, annoying and... intelligent, good looking, quite loveable and a loyal friend. Damn, the man was not that bad, but at that moment, he was an enemy in his eyes.

He did not know when he started feeling that way, but he never asked for such a thing.

He wanted to see Roy as someone he was not. In truth, the one he antagonised was a very lonely person. One would swear the man was an infatuated dissolute who had a date every other night, though no one could really say whether the rumours were true or not.

Reality was a little different, as many of the women he supposedly dated were mere informants he paid after every encounter. Sure, he had his hot dates and share of scandals, but deep down himself, he hated that reputation he had to create. He never asked for such recognition, to be praised for using someone else, but his fairly good looks helped in the alimentation of rumours about his activities. All he wanted was silence and darkness to live his life without interruption.

Unfortunately, Edward became aware of his well hidden loneliness during the nights they spent together, working. There were no phone calls, no visitors, no house turned upside down, no compromising content. Just a normal man in a plain house too big for him.

Obviously, Roy acted like he had taken the nights off to work, because the country was far more important than his personal life. His lying face was so veridical that Ed's disgust for the man's womanizer acts did not falter.

That was at first. But there were too many signs that he did not enjoy his need of spending the night in the company of so many strangers that Ed did not have to work his brains out to discover the awkwardness of his situation. Everything he did, he did it for work. Everything.

Maybe the bastard was depressed and forgotten. Maybe he needed some real attention. Maybe he was working too hard.

Maybe Edward has lost his mind.

XXXXX

Roy returned home after that tiresome day. He began his routine. He took off his coat and shoes, faked eating something, stared at his food and rolled it around with the fork, then drowned himself in spiced tea or coffee and books. It was the same whenever he came that down from work.

During the previous months, his mood had gotten worse. He was not sure if it was something to be alarmed of. It was horrible to think that he had killed so many, cheated more and did everything to fulfil his selfish goal. But that was just so like him – the smirking, charming and overly confident officer who resided in front of a thick interior of emotional impotence and sheer anguish. It was more like he did not know what to do with his life, his own day to day life. When did he grow so ignorant of his own person, when he always looked after everyone?

He took a sip from his drink. What the hell was wrong with Fullmetal? He fretted, thinking at what he might have done to unnerve his colleague. In the past few weeks, the teen avoided him and, in the rare moments when he had to be in the same room as him, he just insulted him and ran away as fast as he could.

His thoughts were so loud, he nearly missed the knocking at his door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Roy questioned aloud as he stumbled across the house to open the front door. Tilting his head, he stood straight in front of the unwanted visitor.

"What is it, Fullmetal," he stated more than asked, taken aback by the fact he did not find it strange to have the other in front of his house.

Edward looked even more confused that someone actually opened the door. He carefully pondered his options. He had no idea why he was there, really. His steps just took him there. He chose to say nonchalantly, "Well, I don't even know why I came. Sorry for that. Good night, General." He saluted formally and turned on his heels. Shook out of his slightly drunken state, Roy asked worried, "Is there something wrong?"

The blond stared at him and opened his mouth only to immediately close it. Eventually, the General snapped, saying in an stern voice, "Fullmetal, if there is nothing to report, refer from bothering me this late at night." His drunkenness wore off, apparently, or so he thought.

Edward sneered at the remark. "Stupid to think you might feel lonely and need some company! You are such a bastard I cannot understand how you live with yourself."

"Out," were the Flame's words. Ed looked idiotically at his lips, which were dangerously pressed in a thin line. "Huh?"

"Out. This instant," the older alchemist repeated.

"Huh? The hell? I'm not to be bossed around by you! I can stay wherever I want, you useless bastard!"

"Lieutenant Colonel Elric, this is MY propriety, I am YOUR commanding officer and I will give you to the court martial if you dare insult me just once more in any way possible or call me any names besides what the etiquette commands. Dismissed," he snapped and closed the door with a loud thump that might have woken up some distant neighbours.

Edward stared at the door. Was it real? The man who never gave a damn about being called in any way and even mocked himself with stupid pet names, the same who asked him to be called anything besides his rank out of the office, the same who told him he could come anytime at his place, just threatened to court-martial him. What was wrong with him?

Behind the heavy door to his small fortress, Roy shivered in anger. Why did he react like that to the quite kind visit? Dammit, Edward was right. He needed some company and no one was there to provide it. No one besides the boy to whom he’s just yelled.

"Damned life!" Roy cursed. It was so not like him to swear or lose his composure. It seemed that fatigue finally caught up with him. He looked through the door's viewfinder to find the stairs in front of his house empty. Who would wait for him to cool off, anyway?

"Okay, Roy," he told himself in loud voice. "No more drinking for you tonight."

XXXXX

Edward returned to his room fuming. Again. Second time in the same day. What was wrong with him? His company was not desired, but he still wanted to offer it. It was true he denied him at the library, but that was not something to get mad about. He always acted that way, it was nothing new.

Now that he thought of that, it was the first time to see Mustang so enraged. He looked even more determined than the time he nearly killed Envy.

How could one care for someone so cold and mean? It must have been a joke.

XXXXX

Roy Mustang stood idly in the living room. The sinister sound of the phonogram filled the emptiness of the room and the darkness was barely penetrated by a flashing candle light. He had electricity, but he preferred the mystery of burning wax. He cursed his drunken temper and felt sorry for his subordinate. He shouldn’t have yelled. He was beginning to grow tired of his moodiness. Not once did he think he would become such a bitter adult. It was sad no one saw him like that.

He would treat Edward with lunch and apologise to him. That might do the trick. After all, they worked together, so a proper collaboration was essential.

He went to work in the morning to find his office as pathetic as he had left it. Empty desks, too many files on the shelves and mounts of paperwork on the petite coffee table in front of the couch. He sighed and seated himself at his desk, took a pen out of its case and started filling in the many papers he received from Hawkeye as a "Welcome to work" gift. He was getting tired of those 'gifts'.

He went to lunch after being threatened with a gun for not wanting to eat. Alone, he sat at a remote table with a book in his hand, eating while reading. Pretty enjoyable, that was. He returned to his office soon after he took a short walk around the headquarters to rearrange his thoughts.

Nothing out of the ordinary for him. It was just another plain day. Only that he usually did not burn his brains with thoughts of a failed night.

He had never had a failed night. Ever.

XXXXX

Hawkeye noticed Roy’s distress and immediately linked his mood to Edward, who came to the military centre to give the rest of his report with a death glare on his face. She took the papers from him and asked, "Are you alright, Edward?"

"Umm, yeah? Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be? I am!" Ed defended himself.

"If you say so... see you later," she said and waved her hand.

'Is it that obvious?' he questioned himself. Apparently, it was. He wanted to argue with Roy a bit to lighten his mood, but that bastard definitely didn't want to see him. As stupid as it sounded, Edward was bothered by the different behaviour, he feared that he did something wrong.

Shaking off his doubts, he went to a public phone and called his brother, who cheerfully answered to him. "Brother! Haven't heard from you in ages! How are you?"

Edward smiled and spoke in the apparel. "Hey, Al. Fine, you know me. You? How are Winry and Granny?"

"All is great here, I promise! Everyone misses you, but we know you have work to do. By the way, I heard about your research! Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Hehe, I forgot." Ed curled his long braid around his finger, happy he couldn’t be seen over the phone.

"If you say so... Congratulation on the promotion, too! You forgot to tell me so many things, brother. Oh, nearly forgotten - how's the Colonel? Sorry, I mean, General," Al corrected himself. “I wanted to congratulate him too!”

"Whatever, the bastard jumps ranks too fast anyway,” Ed made and rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat, not in the mood to give relations about his commanding officer. “I think I will take a break and visit you guys."

"Really? That's so cool! We can't wait to have you here! I have to show you some things Ling sent us from Xing!"

"Ling? How's he holding up? Future emperor and stuff?"

"He will take over Xing soon enough, I’ve heard. I think our country will be in very good terms, since the General is so determined and they seemed to get along quite well."

Edward froze in place at the thought that that idiot could actually become the president. Well, wasn't that what he also wanted for the man? He was suited for the chair. Damn, he should not be thinking about him.

"Brother, is everything okay?"

Edward coughed and excused himself. "Al, I have to go... you know, work. I have to go back to work," he said, more to convince himself that he had something to do.

"Fine... take care, brother! See you soon!"

"Sure thing, Al! Goodbye," Edward replied hurryingly and hung up the phone. “Shit,” he cursed. He invited himself at his brother when he had so much work to do in Central. Screw it. He had a family, work be damned.

Everything be damned.

XXXXX

"Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Elric announced me that he is headed for Resembool," Riza announced from the office's door the next morning.

"Excuse me?" General Mustang demanded. Hawkeye shrugged and gave him some fresh reports. It was the first time in her carrier when she had defied her commanding officer's orders, which then consisted in not allowing anyone to be absent from work for the next weeks as they had some very important reforms to apply.

Edward paid her a visit late the previous night and told her that he needed some air. She suggested going to his brother and friend in Resembool and he jumped at her proposal with a train ticket in his clothed hand. It meant that he really didn't care if he was allowed to go or not, but it was considerate of him to tell the Lieutenant first. After all, she was like an older sister to him and one does not betray family. Or at least not him.

Back in the office, Roy asked about his subordinate's scandalous behaviour. Hawkeye’s mask was impenetrable, she did not mutter another word about the sudden departure and the real reason behind it. By needing some air, Edward meant some distance between him and the General, she was certain. She did not want to indispose her friend any more than she already did with the news.

Boiling with rage but a fine observer of his own behaviour, Roy never betrayed his calm and calculated facade. He was better than that. He dismissed Hawkeye and reached for the table phone, dialling a number he knew quite well. He guessed that Edward must have arrived at his destination, given the hour. Indeed, the one who answered was the alchemist, who kindly spoke to the speaker "Rockbell Automail."

"Fullmetal, care to explain yourself?" Roy said in a composed voice.

He heard someone sighing deeply. "I don't have to explain myself. I have already spoken with your subordinate. Weren't you so fond of them?"

Roy tapped his fingers on the desk, visibly angered by that remark. "I did not joke about the possibility of being court-martialed. You went directly over my directives and left without any letters of appointment. I ask you to give me some good reason not to discharge you directly into prison for your acts."

Hearing the words, Edward exploded, "What did you just say?  Discharge? The hell I will let you do that! You can't!"

"I will not accept being talked like this. It is my final warning, you hear me?"

"Why don't you ask your Lieutenant about it and thrust that fucking papers of yours up your ass? Fuck you, bastard! I think you might need it!" Edward shouted and threw the phone in its holster.

Roy threw the speaker away from his face, feeling the urge to smash it. That insolence was not to be tolerated. Despising that line of thoughts, he sighed.

Damn, he hated having to act all military. He was social by nature, he always knew how to act and talk to please everyone. But he had no idea what to do with Edward. He was one of his best allies. With a great filthy mouth, but still a great help. He thumped his clenched fists on the desk, making the wood clatter.

Alphonse showed up behind his brother, scaring him. "ALPHONSE! Damn, stop sneaking, you've scared me!" Ed yelled, and then chuckled nervously at his reaction. Al raised his brows at him, knowing something was off. He heard just a mere snippet of the conversation, but he could swear his older brother spoke to Mustang.

Only when he talked to him, he started to shout like his life depended on the level of his voice.

"Brother, is everything alright?" Al repeated the same question he asked the previous day.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be? Come on, we should not let that delicious meal Winry and Granny made for us to get cold!" Ed took the younger's hands in his and ran to the dining room, where the Rockbells were still setting the table.

"Who was on the phone?" Winry asked, waving the fork in her hands.

"No one. Let's eat!" They were soon seated and continued the evening in an enjoyable mood.

XXXXX

Not much to be said about Roy's mood, though. He paid a visit to Hawkeye, whom he found home playing with her dog, Black Hayate. She opened the door and let him in.

"Hello, Sir. Do you want anything to drink? Pardon the mess, I never seem to be able to find time to unpack my things." She motioned for the many boxes on the floor.

The very small studio in which Riza Hawkeye lived was furnished with a couch and an armchair cramped up between a coffee table and a tall book case. In a corner, separated by an opaque screen, a bed and an armoire stood next to a wall with a few photographs hanged on it, most of them made with her fellow officer friends.

In the middle of the display, there was a frame with a photo she made after the Ishbalan war, in which her, Roy and Hughes were posing in front of the Eastern headquarters, another held a picture with the small "Mustang Team", another with her late father and mother's portrait holding her as infant in their arms and the last with the Elric brothers after the Promised Day.

In the other corner of the small house, a tiny kitchenette was separated by a similar glass screen and next to it, a wooden door blocked the entrance to the bathroom. The only window was covered by thick curtains. The light was open, ghosting over the heavy furniture. The house had a nostalgic appearance and the unopened boxes just added to it.

He took the place he was offered on the couch and thanked for the tea he received. After taking a sip of the amber liquor, he looked up to his friend. "Riza, tell me, what did Fullmetal tell you?"

She shifted in her seat nervously. "Sir... Roy, I have to ask you something first."

He raised a brow and nodded. "Yes?"

"What did you do to Edward?"

He blinked twice and left his mouth hanging slightly opened. "What did I do to Edward? What do you mean? I didn't do a thing!" he replied.

"Please, don’t. Edward came here last night and told me he needed some time away from you. These were not his specific words, but I figured that was the meaning. I overheard most of your phone conversation with him, too. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing," Roy replied rising from the couch. "I must excuse myself, I have to go. Thank you for the tea, Lieutenant." He headed to the door, only to be stopped by Black Hayate.

Riza took the opportunity to grab his forearm. "Roy, whatever you do, consider your feelings. You are not alone, you have us."

Mustang stopped in the doorway and turned to face the woman who looked genuinely worried. He frowned and left without saying another word. Hawkeye looked at the blank door and repeated her words.

"You are not alone, Roy."

XXXXX

Edward and his brother looked over the many gifts Ling had sent from Xing - books, amulets, special alchemy knives and utensils, along with an ensemble of odd substances, everything very helpful for Ed's research. He asked the Prince to look for some goods and send them to him.

The package had a small letter attached to it, addressed to the older brother. He opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear Edward Elric,_

_Congratulations on your discoveries and I hope you are closer to your dreams. Thanks to you and your brother, I am closer to mine than ever. As promised, I found what you have requested from me last time we spoke and I look forward to hearing from you about your research._

_Call or write me soon. You are so unreachable that it really makes me wonder how you can be so well known in your country. Nevertheless, I hope I shall see you again, my friend, and do not forget that the Empire of Xing is also your ally._

_Please salute you brother, that nice lady friend of yours and her grandmother, the doctor, all our fellows from Central and North and General Mustang. I wait for the day our states will collaborate under his and my command._

_Until then, your faithful friend,_

_Ling Yao_

The letter was written by Ling's own hand and this simple fact emphasized their relationship. Edward and the future Emperor remained friends and swore to help each other. Indeed, the words were meaningful and almost playful, so like the black haired Xingese. Black hair like...

‘Shit, not again,’ Ed cursed. He was so not going to cry over the stupid General. The man did not deserve a single thought after what he dared to say to him. It hurt like hell to hear his venom, to see him as he never imagined he could, as a cold officer with no respect for anyone but himself. No love for those who loved him back. He had never been so selfish.

That was not the Roy he knew. And cared for. Deeper than he should have.

‘Like hell I’ll say hi to that good for nothing bastard!’ he internally flared up.

Noticing how his brother was tormented by dark thoughts, Al perked up. "Hey, brother, why don't we see the birds which live in my former armour? They are so big and many... they are very cute! Come!"

Ed nodded and followed his brother to the garden.

XXXXX

"Wow, the meal was really good! Winry, you've gotten so better at cooking! You are amazing!" Ed said with a full stomach and a great grin.

The dinner was simply delicious and the atmosphere was relaxed. Seeing the good mood installed on Ed's face, Alphonse decided it was time to have a serious talk with him. After Granny Pinako went to sleep, he ushered him and Winry to the living room.

"Hey, brother, can we have a word?"

"Err, yeah? Why not," he agreed eyeing Winry, who fidgeted in her seat. “What is it?”

"Brother, Winry and I decided to get married."

Ed looked back and forth to Al and Winry, who both smiled like two idiots. Not sure what to say, he jumped and hugged them as a silent congratulation. He didn’t trust his voice that much. He asked after a short break, "Well, when?"

"When what?" Al asked.

"Did love burn your brain? The wedding, duh!" Ed smiled.

"Soon enough... next summer, we’d want. Weddings are the best in summer," Winry responded, laughing at Al’s face. "What do you say, Ed?"

"Nothing! My little brother and best friend are getting married! I am just too excited for you two! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Al looked at his fiancée. "We wanted to tell you in private. Granny was very happy, but we didn't know about you. We wanted your opinion."

"My opinion? You know I will always support and love you, Al! And you too, Winry. I love you both, guys, you know it."

XXXXX

That night, Edward couldn't sleep. He never saw the engagement coming. He was happy for his brother, alright, but a bit jealous. A person who lived half of his life in an empty suit of armour was getting married before him. With their mutual best friend. Fate was a cruel bitch.

Trying to cool off his head, he went to the bathroom to take a long bath. Undressing hastily, he plopped in the hot water from the bath tub and engulfed himself in the pleasant heat. Thinking of unicorns and giant spiders, he played with the water like when he was younger. He missed the feeling of freedom, away from the problems of the world.

Relaxing, he remembered the discussion with his commanding officer. A very unpleasant event, really. He felt guilty that he got the charming young man in such a volcanic state. He would probably never admit, but he enjoyed the other's company. He found that out after the many nights they spent together working on different projects. He cared for the other's wellbeing.

He never wanted him to be hurt.

Sensing an extra wave of heat, Edward looked down his body. Many goose bumps accumulated on his skin and he looked flushed. A slight erection pooled in his groin.

He groaned. "Well, damn... let's say it's been some time, right?" he told himself, trying to ignore the fact that his previous thoughts brought him to that state. The mind had its own ways over the body.

He took himself in his flesh hand and pumped lightly, his body starting to ache. Moving his automail arm from his side, he covered his mouth to prevent a moan from escaping. After all, he did not need to have his brother worried by the sounds coming from the bathroom at three in the morning.

Speeding up and shivering more, from cold or maybe something else, he let his mind get blank and wander. In its emptiness, the image of the hated charcoal mop of hair and fiery black eyes appeared out of nowhere, making the hormonal blond even more excited. He thumped his head on the side of the tub, wishing the image to fade away. But it did not.

He needed something else, anything to cloud his mind. He did something uncharacteristic for him, something he found surprisingly pleasant if didn’t think too much of it. Edward slid his metallic fingers to his bottom and slowly circled the tender skin. He wanted to scream over his act, but the sensations were far more important. He thrust a finger in, then two. He ignored the horrid coldness of the automail and the terrible stretch, he was too lost. He pushed himself down on his fingers and up in his hand. The friction was blissful to say the least.

Biting his lips to prevent any sound to get out of his mouth, he groaned as he brought himself closer to climax. Up, down, and back up. The image returned, making something in him snap.

Black hair, black eyes, white skin, thin smirking lips. They were all over him, in his mind and soul.

"Shit... ugh, Roy!" he moaned between his clenched teeth as he let himself go. He immediately sunk in the now cold water, hoping to disappear. “Damn it,” he cursed, his mouth barely over the surface.

Back in his bedroom, Edward continued to curse all the Gods he knew and especially his stupid mind for letting Roy in. Why did he have to think of a man and, of all the men, Roy Mustang? To hell with his feelings! He did not want to feel anything for the other! He was a bastard who... who he cared for.

Why and how it happened, he had completely forgotten.

XXXXX

On the third day after Edward's departure, Roy received an urgent call from the Eastern command, where he was needed to solve some problems. He was not very excited about the job, but if it was an order, then he was more than pleased to execute it.

In crisis of escorting personnel, because he could not possibly leave the Central to someone he didn't trust, meaning Hawkeye was out of the question to walk him around, he decided to travel with Major Alex Louis Armstrong, who would eventually travel to North to collect some military goods from his older sister, Olivier.

The job at the Eastern Command turned out to be the most lame and stupidest possible, but the incompetent who was in charge of the headquarters as a temporary replacement for the regular commanding officer proved to be the most useless idiot that there could be. Roy solved everything quickly and then visited his sick friend from the Eastern Command, currently resting at home. He and Lieutenant General Andrew Sherman, the new commanding officer in the East, were good friends back from the Ishbalan war and they both shared the same ideals. He as well complained about his subordinate, whom he had to restrain not to hang on a daily basis.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant General," Roy assured him, "I will make sure the headquarters will be in good care while you are sick. So get better soon, I have a lot of work to finish with you!"

Sherman laughed at his eager colleague and shook his hand. "Sure thing, General. I cannot wait for our future collaboration."

As promised, Roy let Grumman know about his request and he complied with his protégé's request. He allowed Sherman free hand to choose someone better for the duty.

And so he did.

XXXXX

Edward said his farewells to Winry, Alphonse and Granny. He congratulated the young couple once again for their engagement. He jumped into the train wagon and fell asleep soon enough, chewed up by thoughts about his brother's happiness... and Mustang.

The previous night was still vivid in his head. He rolled in his bed all night long and cursed the moment the General popped up in his mind. That diminished his ego and it was entirely that lowlife's fault for giving him so much trouble.

He was so confused... Nevertheless, he fell asleep on his suitcase in the train.

XXXXX

The train station in Eastern City was as crowded as ever. Thanking his lucky stars for Armstrong's massive physique, Roy literally swam his way through the crowd. The Major was about to embark in his Northern train, but he offered to show Roy to his. They waved their salutes and went their separate ways.

Even though it was October, the weather was still warm for that time of the year. The overheated station determined Mustang to take off his long overcoat. Most of the people panicked at the sight of the shining stars on his shoulders and backed off, allowing him access.

Grinning to himself, he took a seat next to the window in a remote wagon and stared at his surroundings. He opened the book he held in his pocket and started reading.

"Can we be of any help, General, Sir?" some enlisted men asked. Roy raised his eyes from the book and mumbled a very dumb "Huh?" before coming to his senses. Realising the question, he returned to his intelligent self and responded in an official tone "No, thank you."

The men looked at each other and the youngest of them said condescendingly, "Sir, shouldn't you be staying in the private cabins? It might be dangerous to seat here alone and-"

"Officers, I believe I have stated my intentions and I do not need to repeat myself. Thank you." Roy cast a dangerous glance at the enlisted men's slightly relieved faces and resumed his reading with a smile.

He received a few weird looks from the rest of the passengers in his wagon. Who the hell would want to travel with commoners when they had first class tickets?

By the stares burning holes in his forehead, he guessed it was only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? It has more plot. Next, Roy will have to investigate someone from his past and Ed will try to get over his frustration. It sounds bad, but it's better than worse :D See you soon, and review! It helps a lot! Thanks for the support!


	4. Chapter 4 – Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornin', here!  
> The warnings are the same, this time Ed won't be flaming that much and will start to make sense of things. I won't bother with the disclaimer, as everyone knows I don't own anything but the plot and OCs (there you go, because there will be a few).  
> Don't forget to review and leave kudos, and now - on the horse!

Chapter 4 – Rainy Days

The train to Central started to empty in the first big cities, as that line from East was not the most used to get to the heart of the country. Even though it was reconstructed after it was destroyed by the explosion that nearly killed the former Fuhrer and it was as sturdy and safe as it could be, it was only used by the commoners. Rich people preferred the new line much better, built only a few years before, so the old one remained for those who enjoyed peaceful journeys or had less money.

Somewhat relieved that no one was looking nervously at him anymore, Roy covered himself in his dark overcoat and continued reading. From a fair distance, he looked almost like a worriless worker, sprawled on the bench, legs crossed and back on his suitcase. If only he did not seem so important, emanating opulence despite his fruitless efforts to blend in. One just does not blend in the crowd when reading a book that costs almost two regular working men salaries. For those who knew the prices, of course.

Despite the said preferences of travelling, Roy Mustang was not the cheap type, but he was definitely not the kind to spend unnecessarily big sums of money on vices such as obscene luxury. He didn't need top services. He enjoyed travelling with commoners as he could listen to their stories and their problems. He told children the craziest military tales he knew and advised the elders on therapeutic matters. He liked playing with the little ones, catch or anything he could think of in the cramped space and, when they got tired, some chess or backgammon with their grandparents would do the trick.

But today was not that kind of day, he just could not organise his thoughts due to the previous events at his home, when he had that disastrous argue with Edward Elric. He stared blankly at his book. He could not focus.

A few children recognised him and came shouting, "Sir! Sir!" He looked at the cheerful crowd and cracked a mirthless smile. The little ones noticed his distress and a strawberry blonde girl asked with a long face, "Sir, what happened? Why are you sad?"

At the base of her big blue eyes formed some wet tears. Feeling his heart snap in two bloodied pieces, Roy brought his right hand up and wiped the little girl's tears away, gently caressing her cheeks.

"Do I look sad? I am not, because I got to see you, sweet angels," he smiled and hugged the three children who came to him, a girl and two boys. He turned his head to see their older sister and mother and saluted them with a quick nod, as he was pulled down by the youngest brother in a playful grip.

"Mister, mister, did you miss us?"

Roy looked at them sternly. The children backed off hastily, only to be pulled in a new hug by the laughing raven haired man. "You little devils, you thought I didn't miss you? Wrong!" The trio giggled inside his arms and grabbed his blue uniform to snatch him out of his seat. He chased after them in the wagon and caught them all at once, spinning them in the air.

He spent most of the time left in the train playing every game that space allowed and chatted with the mother and older sister after the trio fell asleep in his lap. For a few hours, his worries were gone. He was himself again.

XXXXX

In the rear compartment of the train to Central, Edward Elric yawned ferociously. The conductor's annoying voice announcing the next station woke him up. Shifting to a better position, he opened his notebook to resume checking up an old murder case he was interested in. The light was dim and he was not able to read for too long. Lifting his eyes from the notebook's pages, he stared through the window at the wet land outside. It was raining heavily, staining the glass.

He couldn't wait to get home. If a hotel room could be considered home, then there was where he was headed.

XXXXX

The train approached its most central destination. Roy saluted once again the family and sent his best regards to the father, an architect who was currently working at a huge project in a city close to Central. The man was an old friend he made in his long travels all around the country and he never missed a chance to converse with his charming family, whom he considered a small walking fair. His siblings were currently visiting him at work and were due to reach their destination in two stations.

Outside the train, the night was so dark that he could not see his own feet and the rain was pouring harder and harder. 'Why didn't I request for an escort? Damn!' he admonished himself, missing Hawkeye's chauffeuring.

Not having an umbrella and not seeing any means of transportation anywhere around him, Roy tightened his grip on the sides of his drenched coat and walked down the empty streets of his domicile city.

XXXXX

Edward looked at the miserable weather in Central. It was not enough that his mood was gloomy, the sky had to worsen it. 'Argh, I hate rain! My automail junctions hurt like hell,' he thought grimly.

He rubbed his aching shoulder joints and lifted his eyes to the sky. He had to find a way through the rain and get to his place.

His eyes widened. "Oh, don't tell me I did it again," he muttered to himself. He had forgotten to book a room at his usual hotel and he didn't have the keys to his dorm. He cursed his luck and braced himself for the coldness of the rain.

He ran through the darkness with no destination in mind. Maybe his landlord was still awake and he could open the door for him... He didn't want to spend the night outside.

He shivered as he ran, the water getting in his boots. It was a veritable rain storm. He felt his feet slip and fall backwards on the cold rock tiles. He bumped into a hard object which appeared out of nowhere, the collision making him fall down on his back.

"For fuck's sake!" Ed cursed, water soaking him to the bone.

"Watch where you are going!" the one he bumped into shouted at him.

The two voices halted and spoke at the same time, their confusion obvious.

"Mustang?"

"Fullmetal?"

Roy and Edward looked at each other sheepishly. The younger alchemist rubbed his head annoyed and groaned huskily, "No fucking way... are you stalking me or something?"

"I don't know about you, I have a feeling I'm not the stalker in here. Watch your steps, it is quite late for kids, you see," Roy teased and helped his subordinate up. He brushed water off his eyes to see the other better.

"Why you- I have no need of arguing with you. You just don't deserve my breath," Edward scolded and turned on his heels to walk away.

Roy looked at the slender figure in front of his eyes. Something told him he should not waste such an opportunity like that. A drenched Edward- 'Dammit, Roy, pull yourself together! You're not a teenager anymore,' he berated himself. His thoughts were not baseless, he did spend some time pondering the situation he created with his screaming at Edward and what he had realised was equally revelatory as it was revolting. Just how every other day was to him.

But this time he might do something really stupid, more so than usual.

"Fullmetal, just a wild guess- do you have somewhere to stay for the night?" he asked. Edward stopped and returned the gaze. 'Did he just read my mind?' Ed thought.

"Figures. It's pouring and my house is not far. We can get there soon if we hurry. Come, you can sleep at my place."

Ed sighed defeated. He gave a quick nod and started running. Roy caught up with him effortlessly and fell in a rhythm beside him. They have stood enough in the rain.

XXXXX

Completely soaked, the two alchemists entered the empty house. Roy closed the door behind him and locked it. He took Edward's wet red coat and hanged it next to his. The younger officer threw his boots aside and so did the other.

Fullmetal stood in the rectangular hallway, staring at Roy who arranged the few objects that were scattered on a mid-height closet. "I suggest you to go upstairs and take a shower. You might catch a cold if you keep on staring at me, Fullmetal, no matter how hot I am. It won't make you any warmer, you know."

"As if! Fine, I'll be quick," Edward snorted and walked up the stairs.

"I'll prepare something to eat, are you hungry?" Roy shouted from the kitchen. It was a long silence until finally, Ed's voice interrupted it. "Only if you don't burn the house down!"

"I won't snap my fingers, I promise!" the general shouted back, satisfied. Seems his subordinate was back to normal.

Now he had to find out what Edward was thinking that made him so angry. He wanted the friend he had found in him back.

Maybe he stood a chance in front of his fate.

XXXXX

Roy set the table silently. He looked up at the clock on the wall. Ed was taking his time in the shower. A little worried, he went up to check up on him. "Fullmetal?" he knocked at the bathroom's door. No answer. "Fullmetal? Full- Edward, is everything okay?" Not hearing a sound from the usually noisy boy, Roy entered to find him asleep in the bathtub. He looked somehow older than his actual age, pulled down by something heavy. Something bothered him and Roy didn't have to try too hard to guess what the matter was. Nor who had created it.

Mustang tried to wake him up, but his efforts were pointless. Edward did not cooperate, he just kept on sleeping, his mouth slightly agape. He must have been very tired. He picked him up in a towel and took him to his bedroom, where he put the sleeping bundle on the large bed. The room was lit only by a single moonshine which caressed Ed's pale face as the boy's features lost their tension. He looked once again at peace.

Roy carefully stroked one of his cheeks and got an unconscious smile from him. Yes, that was the real Fullmetal he cared so much for. A small monster in the body of a boy at day, a defenceless soul in the body of an angel at night.

Without bothering to look in Fullmetal's suitcase for clean clothes for they were almost certainly wet from the rain, Roy searched through his dresser and found a shirt and some pants which looked slim enough for Ed. 'That shirt will be the death of me,' he chuckled at the bright pink piece of clothing. It was the only shirt he owned that would fit the small alchemist.

Hughes gave it to him about ten years before on his birthday in an attempt of making an extremely lame joke. Not like he hadn't succeeded, but it proved quite amusing in the end. Of course, they were drunk and in equally drunk company, so no one really remembered that little event. However, the picture his best friend had taken of him in that disgusting shirt was still on his wall in the study. It might have been black and white, but the effect wasn't diminished. It had been a terrible birthday, however, he liked that photograph well enough.

What memories... Amused, he dressed the sleeping alchemist and took a shower as well. When he was finally finished, he descended to the living room and sat on the couch. It would be his bed for the night. He could not bring himself to sleep in any of the spare room. At least in his own house, he was not a guest.

XXXXX

The morning came with weather just as bad as the previous day. Edward woke up in an unknown bed with very vague memory of the previous night. He called Roy's name, but no answer came in return. He lifted the covers and stretched his body.

He noticed he was dressed in foreign clothes and fumed that he had been touched by that bastard. At least he had the decency to dress him and not do some strange thing. Ed's body was pretty much like the other day, so he guessed nothing has happened. Not that Roy would ever do something despicable, he mused as he looked better at his clothes. He went to the window and opened the curtains, the bright colour of the shirt shocking him.

"Pf, what a joke!" He tugged at the bright coloured piece of clothing, wondering who would wear such thing voluntarily.

Ed descended to the lower floor to find breakfast on the table in the living room. 'Does he have some loosen screws in the head, shouldn't he be mad on me for insulting him?' he asked himself. 'Well, lucky me.'

When he had finished eating, he changed into some dry clothes. He packed Roy's pathetic garments and put them in the laundry basket in the bathroom.

He pressed the door knob when realisation struck him. "Fuck, I cannot leave! He didn't leave me any keys!" Ed exclaimed, noticing there were no spare keys in sight. It would not do to leave the door unlocked. He had to wait for the General to come back from work.

"Oh, come on, Mustang! Damn it!" he brawled and went back to the living room.

XXXXX

Inside the big office at the end of the hall, Roy Mustang was bored out of his mind and dead on his feet. Or, more likely, on his chair. He felt like he would rot in that bloody place.

"Sign these too, Sir," Hawkeye said and handed him more papers.

Roy looked up at his assistant, his eyes bleary. 'Ugh, I am so going to die of boredom... it is so boring... utterly boring...' He yawned abruptly and shook his head.

"Alright! Time for some action!" he loudly encouraged himself. He took the papers he was offered and read them carefully before signing his name on most of them, the others being rejected.

"General!" a levelled voice echoed throughout the office. Roy lifted his head and watched a confused Falman waving a blue envelope in his hand. Blue meant something confidential. Oh joy, he at last received something more interesting.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously.

"Some trouble, boss," Breda responded before Falman could. "Seems you are requested for an investigation on some possible Drachma's spy or spies. No numbers specified."

"Spies?" He tried to look surprised. So much for his excitement, he knew very well about that particular problem.

He had been called the previous week to the Fuhrer's office and had been informed by his mentor that he was needed to find and eliminate some threats in the military. It seemed someone was after some information. After what, he could not precisely say, but Roy had a hunch it had nothing to do with stealing secrets. It was so far from his jurisdiction and line of business, it was suspicious. It should have been the Military Police's job, not his.

That was somewhat unsettling. There must have been something else at stake, because he never got such assignments unless something bigger was behind them. It must have been more than just some intellectual plunder.

Why did he suspect the threats had something to with him?

He needed a word with Major Armstrong, he worked with such cases every day.

"Hand me the report, please. Thank you." Roy read the pages and then put them on his desk. "We have work to do. Finish your assignments as soon as possible. I am going to handle the main investigation, the rest of you will provide me with any information you can gasp. Wait for the next orders. I will be telling you what in short notice."

The small team nodded and work was resumed like nothing has happened. Small talk was exchanged in the office, just as usual.

What was not at usual was for Grumman to be so desperate. 'Why did he tell my subordinates about the mission... wasn't it supposed to be a well guarded secret?... He said it had my name on it, just mine...' Roy thought. 'Unless it really is a personal threat and not robbery.'

Realisation struck him. 'Sneaky old man, you want to make furores. Nice, I can do that.' He continued signing documents as he thought of a good plan to lure the threat out of its shelter and crush it discreetly. Well, after he had found whom to lure because, at the moment, he didn't even know what to search for.

He hoped there was nothing more to it. He hoped he was just being paranoid.

XXXXX

Edward searched Roy's house from top to bottom. He stopped to rest in the study, which had a most wonderfully vast library attached. Vast was an understatement, it was oversized. It must have been larger than the one he saw at Tucker's house, and that had been huge.

The man really had a thing for books. They were neatly organised and filed under their specific genre. They covered a wide range of domains, from alchemy to cooking, from politics to art, from history to fiction, from law to fashion, from anything one could think of to another thing one would not ever imagine. There seemed to be a book for everything and anything.

Ed rolled his eyes to cover the entire room. It somehow had a very poignant feeling to it, something that reminded him a lot of Hawkeye's little house. It had dignity, yet it spoke of sorrow and melancholy. No wonder those two were friends. Yet it had something unique, something extraordinary to it, a deeper darkness that he had never sensed in a room before.

It felt like a place in which someone had cried and suffered. Like there was no hope inside, there was only grief and despair. The charm has worn off, it seemed, and only the tears remained.

It was strange to feel that in a chamber full of books. It was supposed to be a relaxing area, not one in which you contemplated suicide. That was sad.

Ed's heart filled with pity for Roy. He felt like he was trespassing some invisible boundaries that he shouldn't have. He was violating the man's privacy. He shook off the feeling and decided the room needed some redecorating, urgently. It was no longer sad. It was pathetic.

The heavy atmosphere was maintained by way too many photographs and diplomas hung all over the study's walls. That was where the similarity with the Lieutenant's house stopped. Unlike her decent bedroom, the study had no free place anywhere on its walls. Not a spot. The diplomas were diverse, many from Roy's military service, others from contests or various decorations. Their frames were surrounded by old faded photographs which seemed to tell the story behind every one of them. The story of Roy's life, nailed on the walls.

The first diplomas started from the far away corner of the room. School prizes, academic graduation, alchemy licenses and many photos with him and his colleagues. There, the main protagonists were Maes Hughes and Roy. They looked so young and happy, especially Roy. It must have been a long time before the Ishbalan war, but he couldn't say how much. He didn't precisely know Roy's age.

The long rows of decorations and memories continued and Ed was surprised to find a few pictures of himself. He never knew there were so many, he had never noticed anyone taking photographs of him when he wasn't looking. He had only made a few when his brother and their friend, Winry, insisted.

Did Roy really care so much about him and his brother that he hung their photos on his walls?

The one piece that completely dazzled him was the huge desk that resided next to one of the walls, well hidden under the many objects on it. Its design was antique and dandy, it somehow had its own personality. It only had a small central clear surface, one that was not occupied by anything. It must have been the working area, Ed suspected.

Behind the desk, there was a huge map of Amestris and its neighbouring countries, with specifications about each region, full of red dots and silver nails. On the heavy furniture, there were two piles of books on different types of alchemy and some forgotten documents, a case full of pencils and pens and, again, some more frames. Ed looked at each one of them. Being so close to him all the time when he studied, they must be really special to the older man.

In the central frame was Roy's team. Hawkeye, Breda, Fury, Falman and Havoc, all grinning to the camera. There was another photograph with him and Maes Hughes, where they were both ranked as Lieutenant Colonels. Their eyes looked so different than the ones on the wall. They were colder, like they had forgotten how to smile. Edward had never noticed that shallowness in Mustang's eyes.

Under the frame, there was another photograph of Maes in casual clothing, toasting to the camera. It must have been from a party. Another one showed Madam Christmas, Roy's aunt and adoptive mother, holding a child in her arms. That must have been a very young Roy, not older than four, maybe five. His hair was a complete mess of black locks and he laughed with all his body. Next frame depicted Edward and his younger brother in the suit of armour and another with Alphonse in his flesh body.

Ed picked up the photographs of him and Al and stroked the glass. 'I remember these being taken,' he realised. How come Roy had them?

He shivered at the implications. 'Does he have an obsession with us? Whatever, nostalgic freak.'

He put the frame down and looked at the next one. The last photograph on the right was the immortalisation of a teenaged Hawkeye and a man who resembled her, whom Edward presumed to be her father. She seemed shy, so different from the one he knew.

The last frame on the left held the picture of a man and woman, presumably husband and wife. They were holding a small baby in their arms. He didn't know who those people were, he had never seen them before. The child was well covered in blankets, but he could tell the little one was black haired from the fluffy tuft that evaded from the warm confines. The man was a lot taller than his wife and he must have had light blond hair and blue eyes. Those eyes were so clear and shining.

It was hard to tell the colours, the photographs were all black and white. The man's features were refined and somehow superior, though his eyes were kind and humble. The woman was petite and very beautiful, a great match for the smirking man who held her waist. Her smile was charming and it reached her big and elongated black eyes, full of fire and determination. Her hair was combed in a braid which surrounded her head from behind her ears almost like a nest. She was delightful. She reminded him of his long lost mother, Trisha, but also of someone else he knew.

A little confused, Ed approached the said photo to the one with Roy and Hughes. Completely ignoring the late Brigadier General, he compared the couple to the younger depiction of the General. Same eyes and hair colour as the woman, similar face shape and mouth as the man, even the same smirk. Were they his parents? He had always though Roy was abandoned at birth, orphaned in infancy. Everyone thought so, he never said anything about any parents. It was like they have never existed.

Ed opened the heavy golden frame. The photograph's margins were yellowed and had small burns on them. The back had a few words on it, written by an unsure hand.

_Never forget us, for our hearts shall always belong to you. Our eyes shall forever watch out for you and smile and shed tears with you. Never miss us, we are no longer here but we are in your heart. Always look forward. Never look back. Past is dead and you are too alive for it._

_We love you._

Over the last words, where the writing started to bend downwards, there were some droplets of dried blood.

XXXXX

Roy shifted in his chair. 'Ten more minutes and I can finally go home and rest,' he encouraged himself as he finished the last few documents he had to sign.

The ten minutes were soon prolonged with a new assignment that took him a little over two hours.

He left the office with his hands in the blue military pants' pockets. He whistled an old song his aunt used to sing to him when he was a child. That, until realisation struck him. 'Fullmetal is at my place! Wait, what if he had left? He didn't have any keys! Fuck!'

Roy sped up and reached his house faster than usual. That night, he specifically asked not to be driven to his domicile, because he wanted to take a walk around the city. Or a run, as it happened to be.

He reached his doorway to discover that his house was locked. That meant Edward was still there. Now that he thought better, he could have simply called his home phone and find out if he had stayed there during the day. Never mind that now, the damage was already done.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. He put his coat and shoes aside and started searching the house for the younger alchemist, whom he found on the couch, reading. He didn't hear his name being called, so Roy had to repeat it for a few times.

"Oh, you finally came," Ed replied at last, closing the book he was reading.

"Err... yes. What are you still doing here, Fullmetal?" Roy crossed his arms.

"Well, I couldn’t leave your house unlocked, genius. Or maybe you want me to find someone to rob you? It is not that hard, trust me."

"No, thank you for minding it," Roy retorted smoothly, remembering his mistake of not providing the man with some keys. "Well, I hope you were not too bored."

"Neah, don't you worry. Though I am positively starving. I haven't eaten anything since morning!"

"There is always food in the kitchen, no matter how long I am out. You should have taken something. It is not forbidden, you know," Mustang said smiling. "You should have helped yourself."

"I didn't want to intrude," Ed lied. He had spent the whole day searching in the proprietor's belongings, so he didn’t have any time for eating.

Not totally buying the lie, as Edward was famous for his appetite, Roy lifted a brow to only lower it soon after. "Then, why not have some dinner with me?"

"Okay, but after that, I am out of here!"

“Fine by me.”

Ed followed Roy to the kitchen. He set the plates as his commanding officer put the food he heated beforehand on the table. They ate in silence, but not before long, the teen broke it. "So, how was your day?"

"Excuse me?" the older demanded, unused to have someone asking about his day. He was always alone at home, he was not sure how that kind of conversation worked.

"I’ve asked about your day at work. Forget it, your brain’s fried from signing your name on everything." Ed waved his hand to prove his annoyance and hide the colour that blossomed on his cheeks.

Was the man an idiot or something? That was in a way charming, Ed mused and took another bite.

"Hm, I guess so. That is what I did the whole day, signing papers after papers and more papers. That is what I usually do at the office, you see," Roy replied. He pointed his fork to Edward. "What about you? What were you reading when I’ve found you?"

"It was book about flame alchemy from your coffee table. Quite interesting."

"Yes, I have to thank my teacher for showing it to me."

"Teacher?"

Roy smirked. "Fullmetal, are you interested in my past?"

"No?" he asked more than said.

"Figures." Roy stabbed the last bite of a tomato and then put his dishes in the sink. Ed finished soon after and put his own over the others.

The blond looked through the window at the dark street outside. The storm was worse than in the morning. "Come on, damn it! It’s still raining! What's with this weather?" he pouted. Swallowing his pride, he asked, "Mind if I spend the night here again?"

Roy smiled kindly and nodded his head. “No bother.”

XXXXX

'Am I out of my mind? Spending the night with him on purpose? What kind of torture is this?' Ed thought bitterly as he lay on the guestroom's bed. Roy offered to house him in his bedroom again, but it felt too much like intruding.

Ed couldn’t fall asleep, no matter how much he struggled. Maybe it was the rain outside or the low atmospheric pressure... or maybe it was the diary he had found on Roy's desk.

The nondescript notebook was the most depressing and in the same time amusing thing he has ever read. It was not the usual diary one would keep, in which were written about how the days went. No, it was filled with stories from the past and drawings. He had to admit, Roy was a fairly good drawer. He had Armstrong's skills, whom he seen make portraits more than once. And perhaps Roy needed to see a psychiatrist, urgently. He might have developed a psychosis or something.

The very short stories he had read were about life and death, war and peace, love and hate. They were hand written and heart breaking or warming, depending on the subject. After reading a dozen of them, Ed concluded the plot was inspired from Roy's most shadowed thoughts and he was the protagonist who always suffered in silence or laughed alone at his own jokes. Yet they did not sound sappy or pitiful, they had their pride. Just like the flesh and blood embodiment.

It was a strange way to code one's feelings. He wondered if anyone else has ever read them besides him.

Feeling his throat dry, Edward left the bedroom to take a glass of water from the kitchen. Passing by Roy's room, he noticed the door was opened. He looked inside and saw it was empty. Dim light came from the study downstairs, directly below the staircase.

XXXXX

In the study, Roy was reading some old letters he had received about ten years before. He really needed to make some space in the drawers and he started by reading everything he had in them and throwing away what he didn’t require anymore. His heart didn’t let him throw away anything so far.

He took a sip from his drink after he had toasted it with an empty one, so that he would not drink alone. He rubbed his temples, his mind felt clouded. But he had a goal, an important one. It was not the time to think about himself and his mental faculties.

The door screeched and not before long, Edward stood in front of him with a questioning look on his face. The room reeked of stale alcohol. "What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"Well, what are you doing?" Roy retorted. He felt dizzy. 'Easy, Roy,' he warned himself. He didn’t need to pick up a fight with Edward again, he had had enough of them.

"Okay, okay, Mustang, I think you had enough for the night. Why don't you go to sleep?" Ed asked after taking the glass out of the man's hand. "Don't you think you are drinking a little too much? Your liver might go on a strike one of these days."

Roy shook his head. "It’s not that easy, you know, Fullmetal? Life is never that easy. It is exhausting and uninteresting," he said as he laid his head in his cupped palms. Ed raised his golden eyebrows and took a seat on one of the couches behind him.

"Tell me," Roy continued. "Were you here today?"

"Huh?"

"No need to lie. Pretty pathetic, am I not?" The raven haired officer chuckled. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, you are," the blond admitted. "Why do you have so many photos?"

"So I shall not forget those who sacrificed themselves for me and those I sacrificed myself for. I like to keep track of things," Mustang said while staring at Fullmetal's mouth. He tilted his head and bit his lips, a sudden heat coiling inside his stomach. His eyes saw everything with a touch of fluff, in the quality of cotton.

With an abrupt gesture, Roy rose from his seat and came in front of the blond youth. His drunken mind pushed him to kiss the lips he had been following with his eyes a few moments before. He pressed their mouths together hard, almost like he wanted to swallow his subordinate whole.

Edward, not really registering the intrusion, stood unmoving, until his brain finally noticed the moisture on his lips. Pushing the man away, he cracked, "What the hell is wrong with you, you- you!" He could not find any words for the officer in front of him.

Roy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, no sounds coming out. "Err..." he made sheepishly. "I’m sorry, I think I drunk a little too much. Forget about it," he replied confused. "Err... I will go to sleep... you should too... yeah, that's it. Sleep, yes," he trailed off. He could not stop talking, words tumbled out in torrents. He covered his mouth with a hand, preventing himself from saying anything else.

He clenched his other fist and pressed it into his hip. He didn’t feel any pain, not even the pressure. He was too mortified to sense anything. Did he really kiss Edward? How drunk was he? He needed to stop that terrible habit, it only made him do stupid things.

Roy stormed out of the study, his hand still clasped over his mouth. It started to hurt, his heart twisting inside his chest. He hated feeling so vulnerable.

Ed stood still. He felt warm and somewhat relieved, if he were to be honest. He rose from his seat and escaladed the stairs to his bedroom upstairs. Not surprisingly, Roy's bedroom door was closed. He gulped and knocked before entering.

"Hey, bastard, are you alright?" he asked from the doorway.

His commanding officer stared blankly at the ceiling. He stood limply on his back. He looked so small in the large bed, so helpless. He answered without lifting up, "I am sorry that I’ve invaded your personal space, Fullmetal. I didn’t mean to."

"I figured you didn’t mean it, don't fret," Ed stated monotonously and approached the bed. "You never mean anything, you bastard."

"What are you saying, Fullmetal?" Roy moved his eyes to look at the blond who cautiously seated himself next to him.

"I have no idea, you know? Just felt right to say it. You see, we have been running around the bush for quite some time, I think." Ed tilted a shy smile, looking intently at the floor.

Mustang moved to stand by his shoulder and stared at the other's face, boring holes in it. His mind was hazed and his eyes were unfocused. He didn’t notice when Edward turned to face him. He could only feel the cold hand that cupped one of his cheeks.

Ed stroked Roy's cheek slowly to make him more at ease. He was tired of their constant fights, maybe they needed some tender moments to talk. "Tell me now, Mustang, what do you really want from me?"

Roy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply."What do I want? Support and loyalty."

"Really? So you are not mad on me? I mean, you told me you will court martial me," he said, changing the subject. Maybe the raven alchemist kissed him by accident, in desperate need of contact. There was no need to cling to that.

Roy sighed. "Why would I? You should just learn how to respect your superiors and everything will be fine. Or at least pretend to, it’s not too hard."

"No matter what you say, you know I will never give you the satisfaction to see me behave. You are lying, you know you are." Edward took his hand away from Roy's face and put it in his lap. He wanted to avoid the subject and it still sounded like a good idea to just let it go, but he needed to know. "Why did you kiss me?"

Roy clicked his tongue. He was too tired to start talking about that, but he humoured his colleague. "Alright, Fullmetal. What part of my situation you don’t understand?"

"All of it?"

Roy’s head was slightly spinning, but he forced himself to talk. "You make me feel so darn confused. What is your problem, Edward? First, you insult me like no other. Then, you accept to help me. Then, you spend time with me and we have a good time together. All is good until you insult me again and run from me like I am the devil. Now, you are awfully kind and I am awfully tired and have a major headache and my mind is gloomy and-" he stopped, realising he has lost coherency. "What is wrong with you, really?"

"I don't know..." Edward whispered. "I don't know," he repeated. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking of the strange images that sometimes popped in his head when he was alone. How they always had Roy in them, so gentle and warm.

Lifting his molten gold eyes to meet charcoal ones, he bit his lips before pressing them to the other's fine and thin ones. He let himself prey to the most sinful sensation he had ever experienced.

'What am I doing?' he thought, yet he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop, he couldn’t do a thing but fall deeper and deeper into the abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pow, that's the forth chapter! I hope it didn't disappoint, thanks for reading.  
> Don't forget to review!  
> Bye, bye!


	5. Chapter 5 – Poor Roy-Boy

Chapter 5 – Poor Roy-Boy

Roy lost his composure. Alright, he was quite drunk, but he wasn't all that inebriated not to realise that Edward was kissing him. How could he miss that, when the heat was so exquisite and the sensation so enticing?

'What has gotten into him?' Roy asked himself, feeling his body quiver. He remained as still as a stone, hard like butter left in the sun. He was melting, truthfully. He shivered, his lips starting to respond to the little game. He realised he was taking things too far, he had to stop it all, to end that mistake they were making. He was the only one who could.

He had to stop it, yet it was so difficult. He didn't want it to end, never.

The raven haired officer mumbled into the kiss and was greeted by two hands which held him down in place. He shuddered under the different temperatures the hands exchanged with his overheated flesh. Blood was boiling in his veins, burning him from the inside.

He had enough of that- that incertitude. Regaining his strength, Roy twisted his captor's wrists in his hands and pinned them down.

"Alright, Fullmetal, you've made your point! Now, that is enough!" he admonished his subaltern, his inky black eyes rimmed with crimson red.

Edward jerked his hands free and pressed them to his chest, his neck blossoming bright red from anger. "Do you have no shame, you bastard? You dare to say you feel confused? What about me? I'm feeling so certain, I must be, because I don't start yelling for nothing whenever the mood strikes me! I do not insult or threaten everyone whenever I please, no, just all-mighty Roy can, you son of a bitch!" he shouted and violently punched Roy in the shoulder, sending him to the floor.

The older man fell on the carpet with a resounding thump, yet he did not make a move. He just kept on staring at the blond and his eyes stung, watching him intently as if he was prepared to jump and defend himself, to rip and maim.

Ed felt like a beast's prey, caged under its intense gaze. He pressed his hands deeper in the mattress, shaken and dazzled. He felt like he might burst in tears, but he continued to stand his ground. He was afraid to move forward. But he could talk, so that was what he did. "You push me around, you even dare to flirt with me and then what? I am so sorry, I forgot we have to consider oh-so-innocent Roy-Roy's feelings first, he is a delicate flower, after all! We cannot have him upset, right?"

He felt something raging inside him, making him forget all caution. The blond pushed Roy with his metallic leg and the other did not even flinch in his perfect stillness. Mustang was unmovable, paralysed under his surveillance. The chaser became the chase in the staring game. He kept his mouth shut and listened to his subordinate's voice, so low it could have been someone else’s. "Just because you have been drinking, it doesn't mean you can fool around. You grew up an adult to make fun of people? You are disgusting, Mustang."

Roy gathered his wits at last. He was not a helpless animal. He was not to be pushed around. He struggled to say something, to riposte, but his mouth was no good, disconnected from his brain. "Huh?" he made, his head swirling. Damn, that hangover, it rendered him useless. He just couldn't put words together, but damn him, he had something to say.

Edward rolled his eyes and lowered his body to the ground. He kneeled next to Roy and shook his frame lightly. "Sleep that nasty hangover away and we shall talk in the morning. I am tired of this cheap game."

The blond got back to his feet and went out of the room. He slowly paced down the corridor to the guestroom he chose for himself and pushed the door open, only to be stopped by two cold hands grabbing his waist. He felt their iciness through his shirt, freezing his very core.

"Mustang, do you understand the word NO? NO MEANS NO! LET ME GO!" Edward yelled, feeling his body's temperature drop. The air was glacial around them.

"No means nothing and nothing means infinite possibilities," the response came, spoken in a very sober voice. It sounded too clear for how slurred his mind was. Roy was somewhat delighted to regain his ability to talk, but he didn't intend to sound so smug as he did.

"My, my, so poetical! I could fall for you! Get out of the fucking way!" Edward pushed the obstacle away, but the said obstacle was glued to his hips. He struggled to get free, yet he did not advance one single step.

Roy swallowed hard. It had finally dawned on him, the mockery. Ed would never mean such things, such passion he had shown him not so long ago. It would never be directed towards him, he understood. The boy only made fun of him and his temper. He boiled with rage for his drunken naivety. How could someone so righteous desire anything to do with him? He ought to be happy he got his support, he shouldn't have pushed him into such degrading acts. He was only a child, still wet behind the ears in comparison to Roy. He would only become soiled if he touched him.

Yet he could not help being selfish. "Oh, shut up, Fullmetal! There are other millions of people on this damned planet beside you and they just do not give a single shit about your sorry ass! I've put my fucking career in danger for an idiot who did the most stupid thing in the history of stupid things and that's the recognition I get? You consider yourself some sort of victim, but you are no better than me, you insolent brat," he said and let go of Edward's waist with a sudden jerk. The blond lost his balance and fell, nothing supporting him from behind.

Roy stormed downstairs, descending three stairs at a time. He clenched his fists, barely containing the pumping wrath that was twisting in his gut. He stopped to shout what he had in mind. "Now I totally mean what I’ve said about the court martial, Fullmetal! Just watch me!"

Edward slowly got up from the floor. He screamed profanities on his way to bed and continued for some time. 'Screw that man! That is what I get for showing I care? I gave up the arm that I have worked so hard to get back just to help him, because he said he needed me, and he repays me like that? I did not cry like this when Al lost his body and I'm crying for... for... God damn it, I hate him for this! I hate you, Mustang! I hate you!' he repeated in his head, again and again, until he fell asleep on the pillow, soaked in tears and shame.

Roy stayed up all night. It was not like he was hurt by the way things escalated, he tried to convince himself. But he knew it tore him apart, little by little, fibre by fibre. He could have shut up, let things flow in their natural course. He could have stopped himself from making advances on Ed, but he didn't.

All his life, he could have done certain things, but he ignored them. He listened to the pride and rage battling inside his head, pushing him to destroy and alter. He could have listened to his professor, but he didn’t. He wanted to be known. He could have stayed away from the military, but he didn’t. He was a dreamer. He could have helped people with his talents, but he didn’t. He saw higher than the ordinary folk. He could have stopped killing the innocent, but he didn’t. He wanted to climb to the top. He could have changed so much, but he didn’t.

He could have been cleaner, but he wasn’t. He was famous, he had a vision, he saw beyond the meagre view, but he was on top of a pile of corpses. He was dirty, impossible to bleach back to the time when everything in him was beautiful.

That was his price to pay.

Everything could have been different, if only the voices in his head muted and died away. It could have been a nice evening, him and Fullmetal drinking a late coffee together and talking about their golden times. About alchemy and future projects. Some insidious looks, lips curved in certain ways, some careless words with no real meaning... just the usual way. But no. They needed some more fire to their already fragile relationship. And why the hell did he brought up the human transmutation, when it obviously hurt the other?

He didn't flinch when Fullmetal left the house a little before Hawkeye came to pick him up. He was too lost in accusing himself. Riza sneezed and he didn't even register the sound, his mind screaming to him.

Being able to cut with a butcher knife through the air around her superior, Hawkeye dared to ask, "Sir, is everything alright?"

Just a few moments before, she had seen a fuming Edward rushing without really noticing her and she instantly knew something was off. He never looked so narrowly when he walked, he always saw what was happening around him.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't it be?" the General answered with a glare. He looked presentable as always, his mouth forming an elegant smile, though his eyes betrayed him like they weren’t his. They were terribly cold, the frost burning those who chanced a glance.

She was right, she must have been, otherwise why would Roy look so down? Something was very wrong, but it didn't look like she would get anything from her commanding officer.

"Let's go, Lieutenant, we have plenty of work to do," he said and led the way to the car.

That day, Roy worked more diligently than ever.

XXXXX

"Why, good morning, Mister Elric! Usual room, hm?" the man behind the counter asked. He was a kind middle-aged man who worked as a receptionist for the hotel Edward usually slept at. He didn't have the stability needed for an apartment and it was far cheaper to stay at a hotel than spend money on a house which would be most of the times empty, similar to his appointed dormitory, where he slept only when his brother visited.

"Yes, thank you, Sir. Put it in my tab as usual," Ed replied half heartedly and took the keys from the counter. He hurried to the room which was still full of his belongings. The room was always reserved for him, that of a loyal customer he was. He could say it was his home.

On the comfortable bed, Ed thought of possible causes for Roy's dangerously close death. Stabbed in the back. No, not painful enough. Shot in the chest. No, too fast. Drowned. That was too fast. Incinerated alive. Better! Oh, the irony, burning the Flame...

'Who am I joking? I’ve gone too far last night and I must have acted on instinct, right? I never thought I’d do such a thing... to kiss that bastard, what was I thinking? But does it mean that those are my instincts? Jumping on him and stuff? And he says he’s confused!'

He shook his head. "Die, bastard" he murmured. "He should stop drinking, it messes with his head. And mine, too."

XXXXX

Roy read some old files on some undercover missions his state carried in Drachma. Major General Armstrong sent him some classified documents with her brother, her kindness determining him to think the woman finally accepted she had a thing for him. It didn’t matter that thing might get him killed, it was still something. He smiled, remembering some of the more private moments they had while she was stationed in the East when he was just a fresh trainee. They were friends, no matter how much she struggled to deny it. That’s why he existed after all, to constantly remind her they were friends.

He turned his eyes back to the papers. Sheska was kind enough to let him in the files room without questioning his motives, just as always, so that he could get some research done.

Research, he did, but nothing interesting popped up. He read about some General who sold secrets to misinform the enemy, about a team which infiltrated the Drachmann military and similarities, but nothing was related to what he was looking for. He had a hunch he knew whom the Fuhrer asked him to find. It had to be somewhere.

"Hold on... well hello, handsome!" he exclaimed, tapping a file. It belonged to a light haired man in his mid-forties, rather good looking and with wonderfully deep clear eyes. In the small black and white photograph provided by the file, he had a rigid face and not a single wrinkle, despite his declared age. It was an old picture, he no longer looked like that, Roy thought as he thumbed the pages.

He was a former undercover agent in Drachma who turned tables after making a horrid mistake against his state. He had fled the country many years before. Roy knew what it was too well, the man, his name, reputation and crimes. He was the prime suspect on his list. Scratch that, he was the only suspect. Anyone else didn’t matter, no one. What he was asked to look for wasn’t a threat to the country, but to himself.

The Fuhrer sure had a way of making him cut the loose ends with his past.

"I hope you have missed me, because it will be such a pleasure to burn you with my own two hands," Roy vowed to the tiny photographic paper and continued investigating the said man's entries. They were scarce, so few that it made Roy think his target merely assured the others he was still alive and kicking, nothing more. He had some good pride in him.

Later that night, Roy left the files room and retrieved the keys to the bespectacled lady officer. After thanking her for the sustained help, he went home to spend other many hours thinking of a good plan. Bloody old man Grumman, how he had smelled Roy's intentions. The Grandpa wasn’t his mentor for nothing, they thought just the same.

It was time to surpass the Fuhrer's expectancies once again. After all, he wanted to be the next Fuhrer, he had to make sure nothing got in his way. If getting rid of his past got him there, he wasn’t about to withdraw.

XXXXX

"Sir, the Fuhrer is requesting for your presence in his office," Hawkeye announced the following day, struggling to halt her sneezing session. Her health has only gotten worse since the previous day. She hoped she was going to regain it soon, she didn’t need a cold at the moment. She left the office to retrieve more papers.

Roy nodded and continued sorting the papers on his desk. His men raised their heads and watched intently how he messed the desk and rearranged everything on it, just to mess it up all over again. He continued to find himself something to do for at least twenty minutes.

"Err, Boss?" Breda spoke from the side of his desk. "Shouldn't you be going to the Fuhrer? Boss? Hey, boss! BOSS!"

Mustang looked surprised at his trusted subordinate, eyes unfocused. The image of a certain sharp shooter woman popped up in his head and it was enough to drag him out of his state. If he could, he would have jumped over his desk to reach the door faster.

In the very moment he laid his hand on the doorknob, Riza opened the door. She backed out slightly to allow her commanding officer more space to get out and do his job. Blowing her red nose with a handkerchief, she made a mental note to make a call later that day. Very later that day, to be more specifically, as Roy had found his Working Muse and she suspected he would be staying quite late at the office.

'I really should talk to Grandfather and ask him to stop giving him such exciting jobs. It’s enough I have to babysit him, last thing I need is to have him injured by some stupid ideas!' She sighed deeply.

Mustang had a way to find the worst possible ways of solving a problem when he enjoyed his work too much. Because the only moment when he worked so hard was when really bad things were about to happen. She hoped it was nothing too dramatic.

At exactly ten o’clock that night, she managed to drag herself out the office to the telephone room after she had kicked Roy’s Working Muse and sent him home with a pointed gun. She had had enough of his relentless diligence.

'No, no, a public phone would be better,” she thought and left the headquarters. She found a remote cabin in a back alley and dialled the number she usually typed when she felt lonely and needed some good old fashioned advice. The person on the other end of the line answered soon in a guttural voice. "Yes?"

"Oh, Christina dear! How are you?" Riza said in a cheerful tone. Way too cheerful for a woman who threatened people with a gun on a regular basis.

"Elizabeth, is that you? Why, I am fine, thank you! Such a pleasure hearing from you, my lovely girl. Spit it out, I want to hear everything."

"Well, you will not believe how lucky I got!" Riza exclaimed, rolling her eyes. That was the drawback in using public phones, she had to use codes.

"What, tell me!"

"I am going out with Ronnie, ha, ha!" the blonde giggled girlishly.

"No way! I am so jealous, you always get the best of them," the voice from the speaker teased.

"I know! It is so great, right? I have got to get prepared for the date, call you later!"

"Yes! You must tell me every detail about it!"

Riza hang up. She blew the hair form her face. 'She will know what to do about him.' She nodded at her reflection in the glass. She getting lucky enough to get a date with Ronnie meant, in the office's coding, that Roy was neck-deep in shit. Because no one went out with him unless there was a serious problem.

She sneezed hard, getting dizzy from it. 'Seriously? I cannot get a cold at this moment, damn it!'

XXXXX

_A few hours before, in the Fuhrer's office_

General Mustang opened the door to his supreme commander's office, a huge room with a huge desk and huge decorations. The room was all about grandeur, everything was all but small.

Grandiose as the office was, ever since the day Grumman styled himself as Fuhrer, it looked more like a cosy Grandma living room, with couches and armchairs, smelling of freshly brewed coffee and vanilla. On the fire place, he put little colourful vases that contained perfumed flowers, most of them artificial. Their leaves were shining in the electric light, polished with wax. He added little porcelains kittens in various positions and shells for a subtle touch. Next to them, he put an awkward looking statue of a horse- that’s what the majority decided it was. Not even its owner knew for sure what animal it depicted because, in certain angles of view, it resembled a zebra or a cow, sometimes even a goat. It was only a matter of perspective.

One of the corners was fully occupied by a tall cactus which he said it reminded him of the East. Roy never saw any cactuses in the Eastern area, but maybe he did not look properly. However, the green monstrosity was nothing compared to the other decorations. The walls were crowded with huge oil paintings of dead nature and animal chases next to the portraits of some random persons, all so distastefully combined in what could only be described as a colourful cacophony. Though they were far more decent than the tapestry underneath them, which had a light shade of pink with flowers motives and stripes.

Not to mention the curtains the old man so tastefully changed, coloured in a deep shade of green. He said he wanted to make them look more patriotic, as their usual dull grey simply did not awake any country-loving feelings in him. Green was for Amestris, green as a swamp. The one thing the old officer forgot was that when light was filtered by dyed cloth, it changed its colour. The curtains made his office successfully look like a serene jungle.

The only decent part of the room was its middle, where a modest chess table stood humbly. That must have been a slip from the old commander, its simplicity sticking out like a sore thumb.

Roy blinked a few times to accommodate his eyes with the overly decorated surroundings. 'These things have nothing subtle in them,' he thought as he remembered the time when his mentor told him he wanted to add an insidious touch of originality to the plain office.

It had nothing to do with subtlety, but he had to admit it held a unique touch. Too unique for his taste.

"Hello, General! Glad you made it!" Grumman said from his desk, waving his hand.

"Pardon my tardiness, your Excellency."

The old man snorted. "Hah, cut off that kissing up attitude, Roy. Say, did you find anything?"

"Yes."

The bespectacled man looked over his round glasses and smirked. "I knew I could count on you, boy! So, do I get a report? I hear you are overly fond of them, my granddaughter says."

"Not too soon, I am afraid. The spy is dead to the world, from what I have gathered."

"But you know him, right?" Roy nodded. Grumman smiled like he won the grand prize. "Fine, Roy, take your time. You know you have free hand, just try to clean up after you finish."

"Thank you for the permission, Sir," Roy replied drily.

"No, don’t mention it. I have a wild guess who this fellow might be and if I am correct, I hope he will get the shorter stick of the deal. If it is whom I suspect, you have all my support. After all, we are partners in crime."

"Don’t talk like that, Sir! Who knows who might be listening?" Roy said, feigning a scowl.

"Who cares?" Grumman smiled. Like he gave a damn if someone listened. The horrid decorations were not there just because he liked them so much he could not live without them. They were specially designed objects which made the room completely soundproof. The Flame took good care of them along with their mutual friend, Fullmetal. They had spent a few days transmuting the paint to absorb sounds, but it turned out just fine. And so colourful.

Roy chuckled. "Indeed, Sir, but you can never be too cautious."

"You go be cautious, I will be taking full responsibility of whatever imprudence I commit! Never mind an old man and his banter," Grumman said, his eyes telling a different story. He might have been far in his years, but he had a more youthful soul than most.

The General nodded amused. "As you say, Sir," he agreed and saluted with his right hand. The Fuhrer didn’t return the gesture, he merely nodded. "Oh, Roy? Just don't get yourself killed, yes?" he said and returned to his seat. The alchemist hummed in response and turned to the door.

Of course he wouldn’t.

XXXXX

Back in Resembool, Alphonse and Winry made future plans. They decided to set the wedding's day on the first Sunday of the next year's June. For some reason, that date sounded perfect.

"Hey, just a few months and I will be Misses Elric!" Winry giggled and lightly pushed her future husband's forearm. “That’s so strange, huh?”

Al looked fondly at her and nodded. He was so happy to marry the most beautiful woman in the whole universe, or at least that was how he saw her. She was older than both brothers, yet she chose the youngest of them, the one whom she knew better as a suit of armour than as a flesh embodiment. He proved to be a very gallant young man, something which was not that hard to tell even when he was larger than a barrel. She liked him when they were children, so much quieter than his boisterous brother and far more polite. However, she had always imagined she would be falling for Edward, but future proved how wrong she had been.

Time changed her. She needed someone level-headed to cool her off, someone who had a heart for settling down. Someone who would want to start a family, not to run around chasing who knew what dreams and who practically asked to be hit on a regular basis. Edward was her best friend and she loved him well, but he had no spouse material. His choice of action after the Promised day spoke clear about him. His place was in Central, with the General and his team. He was a military man, even though he had no respect for the uniform.

Alphonse, on the other hand, was like an open book and she loved him just like that. He had run all his life, he was eager to take things easy and learn about living like a normal human being. He was warm and gentle, he had a heart of gold. He wanted to travel, to see what wonders awaited him, he wanted to feel them all. She couldn’t wait to begin their journey through life, with everything that meant. She suggested they took vacations from time to time, for her to research new automail techniques and him to learn new types of alchemy, and he couldn’t agree more.

That was all Winry ever wanted, she couldn’t be any happier.

"Yeah," Al replied dreamily, smiling. Pinako entered the workroom and shook them out of their perfectly pink world. "Winry, remember we have clients! Al, let the girl work, didn’t you have something to do?"

"Right!" they said together and both returned to what they were doing. Granny left chuckling. 'Oh, kids. Will they ever grow up?'

Winry resumed her work at the prosthetic. "I thought of something. I think Ed should be our best man. It’d make sense, right?"

Al turned the page of the book he was reading. "I think so, too. Brother will be happy! He will definitely accept! I just wonder who we should choose to formalise the marriage... I cannot think of anyone we know, though... I wouldn't like a stranger."

"Me neither... but who should we ask?" She paused her work, leaving the wrench float in mid air. After some pondering, she asked, "Do you think the General would accept to do it?"

XXXXX

Edward entered the reading room in the National Library to get some research done. It was an agreeable place, with many couches, coffee tables and ferns in pots. He especially like those plants, they were perfect to pluck their leaves out and occupy his hands with while he was reading.

He took a seat in his usual spot and started reading until he heard some hushed voices coming from the shelves of a faraway bookcase. He sneaked behind a big flowerpot to catch some of the discussion. 'I am so lucky I'm sma- argh!' He gritted his teeth. He had almost called himself small, it was inexcusable.

The conversation was hurried. Two men were talking, he noticed. He listened for a while and realised he knew those voices. He moved to see the faces of the persons speaking.

"I am telling you, General, it might be dangerous," Armstrong whispered, comically hunched so his head wouldn’t stand out over the bookcase. Roy waved his hand, saying there were no risks. "I have to do it, Major. I will bring him to justice. He hurt my family. His family. He will not stop before he knew it’s all gone."

"I know, Sir, but are you sure you want to do it? We can find other ways."

"No, I want to do it. It is my duty, Alex, I have to pay the toll for my past,” Roy said with familiarity, preferring to use the Major’s given name. “Please thank Olivier for her help, I owe her big time with this. Though I might not be able to repay her, knowing how she is so in love with me," the raven head jested.

"I wouldn’t say that, if I were you... But about my sister, she insisted to tell you that it must be the first time you did something useful in your life. Sorry, her words, not mine."

Roy's onyx eyes widened mockingly. "Really? The Terrible Ice Queen? What happened to her? Did the age soften her? Oh my!" he joked.

"Sir, don’t forget she is not a lot older than you are, not much older at all," Alex made a dangerous look, also surprised by his sister's kindness regarding their superior. It was common knowledge that the two hated each other to the bone, but she had her moments of incertitude.

"You know it is impossible to remember the age of a person when she wants to murder you with a flowerpot." Mustang's grin widened. He recalled how Major General Armstrong threw a blue flowerpot at his head and wished him to become impotent. They were still in the academy and she came as an exchange trainee to the East during his first year there.

For the life of him, Roy could not stop making fun of her every time they saw each other and she never missed the chance to respond. Reminding her of how she almost dated a transvestite way back in the academy drove her over the edge. He mocked her to no end after he heard the story. It was a well-guarded secret, as the woman had her pride and made sure the "man" who so nicely courted her got the fitting punishment for making her look bad, but nothing was enough guarded for the two best friends, Roy and Maes, who knew every single gossip since the formation of the state. They shared the camp for a short period, but they were savage when it came to blackmail material.

It was enough for her to think something for them to know it. That is how he was almost killed by that flowerpot.

Mustang smiled fondly at the memory and moved closer to the wall, getting past Edward's safe zone. The blond shivered but stood still, as he knew any movement could blow up his cover. Fortunately, the two officers haven’t noticed him yet.

"Anyway, I have to ask you a favour, Alex. Under no circumstances should Fullmetal find out about this. Can I count on you?" Roy demanded with a tint of worry.

"Oh course. You can count on me, Sir, whatever your reasons are," the massive alchemist promised behind his yellow moustache. "Nothing will reach to Edward Elric."

"Thank you very much, my friend. See you later, then. Send my best regards to your family when you can, especially that nice sister of yours. Also, tell her I dug up some other things from her glorious past. Oh, I cannot wait to tell her. Delicious, I am telling you. Just delicious!" An evil line curved on the General's lips.

"Fine, Sir, but I advise you to postpone your intentions for a while. It would be a shame to be killed by her rage before you reach your goal."

"And to stop living with the thrill? No, thank you, Major! I have other plans," Roy chuckled and patted Armstrong on the shoulder. He left the library followed soon by the other.

Edward lifted from behind the plant, wondering what they were talking about. He understood Roy got some sadistic pleasure from jumping at Armstrong's older sister's neck, but he did not get who was that "him" who "hurt my family".

Who hurt Mustang's family? Why was it so important to keep it a secret from him? He needed to find out, curiosity ate him from the inside.

XXXXX

Chris Mustang, better known as Madame Christmas, took a deep drag out of her rose scented cigarette and watched the smoke dissipate into the air. Roy's aunt and foster mother, she returned to Amestris to rebuild the bar she blew up as a diversion sometime before the Promised Day. With her reputation clean from any doubts of treason against the state, she brought back the working girls and resumed her information network, well covered by her legal business.

The other day, Riza Hawkeye called her under the fake name of "Elizabeth". "Christina" was her own identity. Though it was not necessary to talk like that every time, the team continued to use the old code names to keep up the charade they created over the years. They never knew if their messages were being intercepted by someone too curious for their own good.

Chris was not stupid, not by any means. She was a sharp woman and a fine observant, just as she taught her dear Roy to be. She adopted him after her older brother and sister-in-law were killed and she raised him to become a good man, as she often said. She caught some uneasiness from her foster child the last time she saw him and Riza's call only confirmed it. Something was bothering him and whatever it was, whoever made him feel like that was going to pay dearly for it. Not like she didn’t suspect what the cause was, but nonetheless, a good informer such as her had to do some research before jumping to conclusions.

She called Roy on his office phone in the afternoon and asked him whether he was up to some poker. Happy to change the scenery and to be able to shift his thoughts from the many problems he had, he accepted the invitation and headed for her bar.

There, he was welcomed by many sweet glances and lustful looks. He smirked nonchalantly and took a seat at the bar. Madame Christmas smiled, the love for her boy clear in her eyes. "My, my, our best customer. Cared to pass by and see this old lady at work?"

"Heh, I never would have guessed you were so desperate for my attention, Madame. Long time no see."

"Indeed, it has been a while, I though you have forgotten where you come from."

"How could I possibly?" he said and squeezed her hand gently. She clicked her tongue, approving of Roy's behaviour. She had taught him well. "Well, say Roy-boy, what do you want to drink?"

"A droplet of water in a bottle of whiskey, Madame."

His aunt raised her curved brows. "What is with this language, young man? I most definitely do not recall rising you this bad mannered! My whiskey is the best in Central!"

"Of course it is! On the rocks and as double is can be, would you mind, dearest darling?" He kissed her forehead and moved to a table where he recognized some old drinking buddies.

Not before long, Madame Christmas and two girls joined them and a heated poker game began. Just as usual, everyone declared bankruptcy, everyone but Roy and his aunt, who both wiped the table clean of chips. Their fellow gamers promised to win the next time, but they all knew it was impossible to beat those two. Chris was the best at poker in Central and Roy learnt how to play it from her.

It was late at night when the Mustangs moved to a remote booth. The woman's sly features softened ever so slightly as she lit up one of her floral cigarettes. In an elegant manner, she gestured with her smoking hand while talking. "So, Roy, how is your life, my boy?"

"Well, same as usual, Madame. Papers, papers and Elizabeth trying to kill me," he replied jovially.

"Very well, she does. Get her hitched, already!" she punched softly his arm. "When will you gather your wits and ask her out?"

He cracked a smile. "She is taken as usual, that is".

"Oh, I see..." She tilted her head on the side and gave him a knowing look. "Did you set your mind on someone else, sweetie?"

"Not my kind. You know I will not settle down too soon. Be realistic, Chris." He shook his head, his black bangs moving in a circular motion.

The woman reclined on the backrest. "Really? How about that Blondie of yours, the one you are so fond of?"

"Excuse me?" he asked and coughed for good measure. His aunt sometimes knew too much for his taste.

"Tell me, my boy, how do you see that little subordinate of yours?" she asked and took another drag from her cigarette.

Knowing all too well who she was talking about, he retorted without giving it a second thought. "Fullmetal is a valuable ally and a good strategist, but too impulsive and reckless. Why?"

She smiled. "You should see your face, you cannot look me in the eye." She hooked a finger under his chin and pushed it up, making him lift his gaze from the glass he was holding. "Did I hit some sensible cords, pretty eyes? Don't lie to me, Roy. My sources tell me otherwise. I hear you hang out with him a lot more than work requires."

Roy pulled his head back. "I do not know about your sources, Chris, they might be getting rusty and I think-"

"You think nothing. My poor little Roy-boy, you are still so blind, even after such a long period since you recovered your vision. I wish you were more honest with me. If not with me, be with yourself. Elizabeth tells me you have been awfully down for the past few days, what happened?"

"Nothing," he stated. "There is nothing, I have been absorbed in work, that is all."

"If you say so, but I hear you had a fight with that boy of yours. He left your house crying, I gather. I didn’t raise you like that."

"Madame, what is the point of this?" Roy asked, feeling his patience snap. Chris could not simply mind her own business when it came to her adoptive son. He did not want to hear what she knew about him.

"I am just trying to make you see, my boy," she started. "You are my flesh and blood and I love you like my child, I just want you to be happy. But you continue to make yourself miserable. You might not show it, but you are becoming weary before your time, Roy. You used to look much younger than your age, but you are getting old too fast. I don't know what makes you so down, but try to work it in your favour. For me, please my dear boy, stop looking at everything but what is right in front of you. For me, Roy, if not for you." She shook her head saddened. "For this old lady who raised you, please be happy."

His onyx eyes avoided her deep blue orbs. He could not reply to such a request, when the person who made him look forward to the following day mocked his feelings. He could not.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you are smart. I wish I could protect you from the world, sometimes. I never could protect you as I should have."

“Chris, it’s not your fault. You always took care of me.”

She tapped her cigarette on the crystal ashtray. "I hear you have to deal with some spy of sorts," she deadpanned.

The sudden shift of subject did not go past Roy, but he ignored it. He nodded and took the heavy lighter from the table. He rolled it in his palms, still tasting the tobacco on his tongue even after all those years since he stopped smoking regularly. He knew that if he lit another cigarette on his own, he would end up setting himself on fire like he tried to when he was on the front and he was burning people alive. He sometimes wished he could internally combust, be consumed by the fire he produced with his hands. He never told his Aunt about that and dear her, she had never asked. He never told her about the fire inside his heart and how he sometimes hoped to burn.

He sighed. "Yes, it is the latest headache."

"Sounds like an acquaintance of ours." Chris crushed her cigarette in the ashtray a little too hard.

"If you would only know, Madame."

"Oh, I do. I am sure you will take care of it," she said, a smile adorning her painted lips. She drummed her long red nails on the table and rose from her seat. "Remember what I have told you earlier, Roy-boy."

She left him in front of his half-empty glass of liquor to face his sudden burst of emotions.

XXXXX

Roy's home phone rang angrily, vibrating on the low table. It shook so violently, it might have fallen off if he hadn’t caught it in time. He oozed out of the bed and answered the call. "Mustang."

"Good morning, Sir," a stifled female voice spoke in the speaker. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Lieutenant, are you alright?"

"I am, but I caught a terrible cold. I have high fever and I cannot get in good terms with my nose. I am terribly sorry, but may I take the day off, General?"

Roy scratched the back of his head. A day away from the threatening gun he always had at his temple, it sounded too good to be real. "Of course, permission granted. Take care of yourself and return as soon as you feel better."

"Thank yo-ACHEW! Sorry, Sir, the cold got the better of me."

"No problem. Keep in touch on your condition. Goodbye, Lieutenant, take care of yourself!"

"Thank you, I will. Goodbye, Sir."

'Great, who is going to drive me now? Argh, worst time for a cold, Riza, especially when I am in the enemy's finder.'

It was going to be a long day, he knew it.

XXXXX

Edward searched through the military personnel documentation for Mustang's file. It had to be somewhere around there, he had been looking for hours. 'There you go! Let's see what skeletons you have in the closet, bastard.' He rubbed his hands together and opened the dossier.

Orphaned since he was a little child, Roy was raised by a close sibling. That was all that wrote about his family. 'What the hell? Even I have a more detailed biography!' Clearly, the military files were not the place to search through. Visibly impatient, he paced back and forth in the ink-smelling room.

Curiosity devoured him alive. What was so important to be kept away from him? He kicked a pile of books with his flesh foot and they fell to the ground. A single book opened and a note fell from it. He picked up the little paper and read it. The words were written in a neat script and they were disgustingly sappy, but he knew someone who communicated like that.

That might be useful, but he had to see someone he was not sure he wanted to see. He could give it a try, at the very least. How bad could things go?

XXXXX

Roy walked to his office, as his house was close enough to the headquarters not take him forever to reach. He didn’t bother to take his own car. The weather was too beautiful to waste gas for something like that. It was no longer raining and the wind was pleasantly warm for an autumn day.

Work was slow without his precious assistant. He had absolutely no determination to sign the papers he was given by the red haired woman who temporarily replaced the Lieutenant. She flirted and flew her eyelashes at him in obscene ways to get his attention, but his mind was too far away. His mind was on his secret mission.

Who was he trying to fool, it was not on anything related to work. It was on his aunt's words from the previous night.

'Consider my feelings and try to be happy, really? Why is everyone saying this to me?' he thought as he took a sip from his coffee. Damn, he missed Hawkeye's miraculous coffee already. The red bitch, she forgot to add the milk.

Five utterly boring hours passed totally eventless and Roy almost fell asleep on top of his papers. A soft knock on the door woke him up. The red witch entered and he felt a vein pop at her sight.

"General, the Fullmetal Alchemist is requesting to see you. He says it is urgent."

'Fullmetal?! What is he doing here?'

XXXXX

Less than an hour ago, Edward figured out what the note from the book meant. It sounded like a love letter, but in fact it was a message to Grumman. It was definitely Roy's, as the code was very similar to the one he used, which consisted in either female names or eternal love testimonies. The text which resulted from his code cracking was a bit shocking, as he did not know anything about the mission that was mentioned there. It must have had something to do with what Mustang asked from Major Armstrong. If so, he was getting closer to the heart of the matter.

He looked again at the note and then put it back where he found it. He thought of what he read, words playing in his head like a broken record.

_Found River. Mission on process._

XXXXX

Roy quickly arranged his hair and straightened his uniform. He did not want to look like he was about to dose off, especially not in front of Edward, who entered with a paper bag.

"Hey, General bastard! Heard you were Hawk-less and though to come by and annoy you. Wow, that's a shit ton of work!" He pointed to the small fort of papers on the desk.

"Yes, it is inconvenient, but I will survive. I hope," Mustang replied and smirked. It was a somewhat pleasant surprise to have the blond alchemist in his office, considering he threatened him not longer than three days before. He was too curious to see what Ed had up his sleeve. He definitely wanted something from him.

"Yeah, yeah, pity. I have nothing to do today, so do you want help with the reports?"

Roy's eyes twitched in pure ecstasy. "That would be more than welcomed."

"Fine, but let's grab a bite first. I guess you didn't eat lunch, so I brought something."

"I didn’t eat for breakfast, never mind the lunch. Fullmetal, you are a life saver," Roy made, his mouth watering. He sounded pathetic, he knew, but he was too famished to care.

"Whatever, shut up and come here to eat."

Ed put the paper bag on the coffee table and unpacked the food he had bought from a nice restaurant nearby. They ate silently, sometimes exchanging some dull comments about weather and other simple things.

The temporary secretary came in after knocking and stared at Edward, who was laughing with a mouthful at an unknown joke Roy made. She noticed they were eating and she felt like tearing the hair out of her head. 'You mean he refused to eat with me just to have lunch with that little snot?' she fumed and put the papers she brought on the already full desk.

"Sir, those are all the papers for today. I was announced that there are many who took a few days off, so you have less reports," she said in a high pitched voice.

"Fine, thank you, Second Lieutenant. I will look on them and call for you when I finish," Roy said and dismissed her with a nauseatingly brilliant smile.

She nodded and left, her high heels clicking obnoxiously loud.

"Wow, you dismiss like that such a woman? You must have some loose screws up there in your head or some hottie next door, General," Ed bumped his elbow in Roy's shoulder. They started laughing and Roy almost choked.

"I don't know what to say, Fullmetal. Maybe, maybe not." The blond made a disbelieving face and raised his brows suggestively like he knew very well what Roy meant. In reality, he had no idea, or he declined most of the possibilities. He did not want to make himself suffer for nothing.

Edward proved to be very good at faking signatures and helped his commanding officer to finish the mounts of formal paperwork. He was surprised that the woman brought him so much paperwork at once, he never saw Roy having to look over so many reports. He guessed Hawkeye brought him the same amount, but at a certain interval of time. So she could check up on him. That was smart.

Their triumphal last report was signed a little after six in the afternoon. The two alchemists stretched in their chairs and began gathering their things. The red haired Lieutenant took the papers away and excused herself.

"Sheesh, what an annoying woman. Why does she look like she wants to kill me?" the blond scowled.

"Maybe she didn't like that you have spent the whole day here, when she could have molested me with her advances. I always hate it when Hawkeye is not here because I have to be harassed by that woman," the brunette suspired.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Poor you."

"Yes, poor me. By the way, Fullmetal, do you care for some late coffee?"

"With you? Why would I?" Ed crossed his arms.

"How should I phrase it... my explosion from a few days ago was the most unfortunate, you know that wasn’t exactly me, I would never shout at you."

"You shout at me all the time, Mustang," the blond reminded him.

"Well yes, but I never meant to offend you. I have precious little memories of what happened, but I remember I was unnerved because of something. And so were you. You can call it a reconciliation coffee, if you want. It is the best coffee, they say! How does it sound?"

He tilted his head. 'Did he just apologise? So many surprises today... maybe I can get him to tell me what I shouldn’t hear about,' Fullmetal thought.

"Fine, bastard, a coffee sounds great. But this time, try to remember not to put milk in it."

"Alright, I will try. But some milk would do you no harm. Who knows, you might grow a little more... or did your puberty end? Oh my, how children grow..."

"You truly want to be killed in your sleep, don't you?" Ed threatened. Roy looked at him and smirked. "You wouldn't."

"Give me one more reason and I will."

XXXXX

Roy made a pot of coffee and poured it in two large mugs, adding some milk in his. Despite the very late hour, the two of them made a habit out of drinking their coffee together late at night, at Mustang's house.

The brunette measured Edward with his eyes. 'Fullmetal seems a little too intent on having my company... What do you have in mind, you little runt?' Mustang stirred the liquid to melt the sugar and brought it to his subordinate in the living room.

"There you go, no milk whatsoever."

"Thanks. So, how is your life?" Roy regarded Ed funnily. "My life? Err... same as usual? I don't know, I have not thought of it. Why?"

'What does everyone have with my life and feelings? I am not some little girl who cannot handle emotions, damn it,' he though annoyed.

"Making conversation. By the way, how come you didn’t give me any missions? All your team is busy with something and I have nothing to do. That means you have some secret thing going on," Ed stated bluntly. He was in no mood to beat around the subject.

"Who knows?" Roy took a sip from the black drink. "Maybe we do, maybe we don't."

'Is he for real?' Ed fumed. Roy really wanted to play with fire, it seemed. It was high time he pushed his luck, he was not going to get anywhere if he didn't. "Hey, Mustang? I thought a lot about our fight," he said and looked down at his mug. "Do you remember what you did?"

Roy flinched. "As I have already said, only vaguely, but yes. Just the main events," he lied. In fact, he recalled everything. He did stupid things when he got drunk, but he remembered them all. And if by chance he forgot something, there was always someone to remind him.

"I wanted to tell you something I have been considering for a while. It is embarrassing, but... well, I meant the... you know. Last thing before we both went on a rampage. It was nice," Ed spoke truthfully. He wanted to get closer to the older man, but he was not sure if it was the best course of actions.

Roy didn't say anything, he just sipped on his coffee. 'Oh, so that is your plan? That is dirty even for you, I thought you had more spine than that.'

He might have had those thoughts, but it didn’t mean he was not glad to hear he was wanted.

The blue mug in Roy's hands was put down on the table in front of them. Edward approached him on the couch and stared in his depthless pools, so black he could see himself in them. Without a word, he closed the distance between them and kissed him. This time, none of them pulled back. They just stood like that, lips pressed together, letting the time pass.

Roy raised a tentative hand and cupped the youth's chin. He deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding slowly between the two awaiting lips. The intrusion felt strange for Edward, but he didn’t voice his complaints.

He was starting to feel something igniting inside his chest. It was warm and pleasant, so unlike what he had envisioned. He tried to remind himself he only came to find out what was being hidden from him, but to no avail. He was falling in his own trap and he was falling hard.

Roy shifted them so he would be on top of the smaller frame. He caressed the boy's cheeks and neck, stroking the heated flesh. He provoked the blond with gentle nips, rolling his lips between his teeth. Edward responded, returning the slight aggression with more straight-forward bites to his tongue.

They battled for dominance, none of them willing to let go. Roy allowed himself to enjoy the little game, carefully exploring the wet cavern of his newfound lover. However, the older won the war without too much struggle. It wouldn’t be fun without a fight, he mused. To have the most acid person in his arms, he deserved some resistance.

They rolled and fell on the fluffy carpet on the floor. Lips still connected, they touched each other’s bodies, craving to feel more skin being exposed. It was a small taste of heaven, or more likely of freshly brewed coffee. Roy brought his hands under Ed's black top and took it off. An automail arm ripped off his shirt and threw it on the other side of the room, buttons flying all around them. They were panting hard, looking in each other's eyes with very different looks. Roy could only be amused by how confused Fullmetal seemed to be under him, like he had no idea what he had just done. He captured his mouth again, wanting to taste him more, to know his weakness and feel his pleasure.

Sensing the flushed youth struggle with his sturdy belt, Roy smiled in the kiss and let him slip from his arms. He extended his neck and laid a gentle peck the other's nose. "Impatient, aren’t we, Fullmetal? Never knew you had it in you."

"Shut up and just open it. Now," Edward demanded, his ears turning crimson red. He felt like he was on fire and he thought he might explode if he talked any more. He was beyond embarrassed by his behaviour.

Not being able to deny such an order, Roy forced his own belt open and unzipped Ed's pants just as soon as he was finished, getting the offending cloth out of the way. He wanted more and more, but he felt like he might choke if he took another bite of that ripe fruit in his arms.

The blond was breathing hard, his chest falling and rising irregularly. His head was swimming, the room was rotating with him and it did not help to have his neck nipped by a far too bold mouth. It moved to his already perked up nipples and teeth grazed one of the buds. It felt so strange yet so good for all the wrong reasons, he wanted to disappear and experience more of that at the same time.

He had to say something, to stop what they were doing, he realised. That was not what he had planned. But his mouth betrayed him, words telling anything but what they ought to. "Argh, cut the teasing already, I might fall asleep!" he heard himself say and started to see red.

"Really? I cannot say I see you bored, but fine," Roy whispered in his ear and gave a lick to the lobe, more interested in what they were doing.

He knew it was wrong, touching and desiring more than that from his subordinate. Damn all the rules, he should take whatever he wanted, he deserved a little gratification. He slid Ed's boxers down to find him painfully hard, the veins in his cock pulsing angrily.

He smirked and gave the hot flesh a squeeze, eliciting muffled moans from the blond who covered his mouth to stifle the sounds.

"Hey, I want to hear you... you sound so sweet, Edward," the General purred in his ear and assaulted his neck. The smaller man jolted in his pumping hand and grunted when the skilful tongue left his pulse and felt it go lower. He didn't want it to stop, it was too good, too sinful for it to stop. "Argh!"

He bit the inside of his cheeks when he felt some hot pressure on the tip of his arousal. It was more than he had ever expected, he didn’t know what to make of the sensation. He had to look down, he had to see. The image between his legs was the most enticing he had ever laid his eyes upon in his life, it was surreal.

Roy licked sloppily around the proudly standing appendage and moved his head to kiss the interior of his hips, lower and lower, till he got to the automail barrier. He placed butterfly pecks on the scars till he felt a hand tangle in his hair.

"Stop it... argh! No! Ahhh...!" Roy returned to his need and took it swiftly in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a few times, lazily rolling it with his tongue. The fingers in his hair tensed and he was suddenly pushed into an alert rhythm, desperate for release. He took him deeper and deeper in his mouth, playing along.

"Mhm, oh God... Argh, Musta- ngh, Ro- ah!" Ed incoherently moaned, closer and closer to his climax. The warm seal on his aching groin disappeared and he grunted at the loss.

"Not yet, Edward. Not yet."

Roy moved his attention to his partner's swollen lips and tangled his tongue with his. He brought his right hand to the half opened mouth and played a little with the rosy lips. He twisted and pinched them until they were painted in red. He kissed them one more time and them he pushed his digits forward.

Edward, not really knowing what to do, licked the fingers. It was surprisingly pleasant to do it. He breathed harder, the golden in his eyes barely visible from the implication that hand held. It was suddenly getting real.

When he was sure he had enough of that little play, Roy replaced them with his mouth in another smothering kiss. The fingers trailed a straight line over his chest and stomach, teasing the teen to no end. He purposefully avoided his erection and went down to his arse. He encircled the ring of muscles and pushed a single digit inside, waiting patiently for the worst curses he ever heard in his life and maybe a punch.

Strangely, Edward did not show any discomfort and it made the General really wonder why. 'What are you doing alone, little Fullmetal, thinking of someone special perhaps?' He stroked his insides and added a second finger, testing the waters. A little frown formed on Fullmetal's forehead, signalling some faint pain in his back. 'Aha, there you are! So you did not do it with anyone like that, it is foreign to you,' Roy thought smugly and repeated the motion.

He inserted another digit, deciding it was enough. He wanted to play more, not to loosen his lover too much.

Edward almost bit his tongue when he felt the new intrusion and cursed, his head turning backwards and his eyes opening wide. It was getting more and more intense, he thought he might snap his own neck if he didn't control himself. "Fuck, damn," he grunted.

Roy rocked his fingers inside his younger partner and moved his other hand to his chest. He absently played with one of the nipples but he didn't make too much of an effort. It seemed the blond was not resenting that sting.

He knew he hit Ed's prostate when the little body stiffened and curved his spine. "There, do that aga-ARGH! Roy, you...!" Mustang withdrew his fingers and liberated himself from the tight confines of his pants. He would have waited more, but it was too tantalising to resist. Opening the creamy thighs wider and positioning himself at the entrance, he remembered to voice his concern. It was the right thing to do, he supposed, not that it mattered. He was going to be hit anyway. "Are you sure it is okay? I have no lubricant, so it might hurt," Roy said unconvinced, still waiting for something to blow up in his face.

Ed opened his golden eyes with a look that screamed bloody murderer. "Are you mad in the head, Mustang? Screw pain, if I didn't want it, I wouldn't be here, un-ARGH! Shit, that hurts! Easy, idiot!" he shouted as Roy slowly pushed in, taking all of his will and determination not to pound in that tight hole. He let the smaller man adapt to the intrusion for a moment and then pulled back, leaving only the tip inside. The heat was mordant, he had to stop before it was too late.

Ed whimpered at the sudden loss and moaned when the large dick found its way back in him. Roy paid no mind to the blond's swears and started going back and forth in a slow pace, taking his time. There was no need to rush.

He hit again the bundle of nerves that made Fullmetal scream and rammed in it again and again, withdrawing ever so slowly. Edward patted his back desperately, signalling his desire. Nails sunk in his flesh, scratching and drawing droplets of blood.

"Faster, Roy! Fa- oh God! OH!" he mewled in an unearthly need. 'Damn, I should so not enjoy this...'

"No need to call me like that, my name is enough, you know?" Roy jested, getting a metal punch to his cheekbone. That was the only certitude he had anymore, that he was going to be hit sooner or later.

"Shut up, Mustang, and focus on what you're doing," Edward averted and motioned for the elder to move.

Roy chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest. He sped up, driving Edward mad with overflowing lust. He grabbed the forgotten throbbing cock between them and pumped it in time with his precise thrusts. Fullmetal became even more vocal, if that was possible, signalling his approaching release.

Mustang slowed down a bit to compensate with more force. He fully savoured the lingering sensation he felt in his lower body. 'Fuck... Ed, do your thing, I would hate to finish first...' He would never hear the end of it if he did, he would be labelled as an old man forever.

Like he was hearing his thoughts, Edward’s muscles clenched and he spilled his hot load over their stomachs. He hit a spot on Roy's chin, the climax reverberating through his pores. Roy smirked and let a low grunt go past his lips when he released deep inside the tensed cavern, absolutely dizzy. Still panting, he kissed the teen raw on his parted lips and they descended from their high together.

They broke for air and stared in each other's eyes. For the first time in such a long period, Roy felt happy. He had someone important to him in his arms, flushed and gasping, and most importantly, very willing. The golden gem he treasured since he had first saw it, glowing in his darkest despair. He was not sure if what they did was real or was just a mere show of hormones and lust or perhaps a play to spill some secrets, but it made his slowly dying heart feel more alive than ever. Like the fire in the other's solar eyes melted it at last.

Edward could feel all his body aching. It was just too surreal to have his fantasies fulfilled by the man he set his eyes for so many years without knowing. He was the corner of shadow he desperately needed to hide from the sun.

'I know he does not mean it, but maybe... no, I need to find out what he is hiding. No feelings here,' he reminded himself, feeling ashamed. He knew he wanted Roy but he just didn’t want to understand he was also wanted. Because he was not, he was certain of that.

The lack of reaction from the blond made Roy impatient. He expected something, like another punch or a kick or a spit, anything but those confused golden eyes looking anywhere but at him. He lifted Edward up, still deep inside him, and put him on a fairly high table. He caressed his cheek and placed a feathery kiss over it.

"Tell me, Fullmetal, why have you come today? You want me so much or is it just information you need me to say? I think you are being a little too curious for your own good, but do not worry – I don't spill secrets in bed," he said as he started thrusting again in the sprawled man, letting his mind drift to his darkest thoughts.

XXXXX

Roy jumped a little when he chewed some blonde hair and spewed it. Not the best way to wake up in the morning after a very wild night, but the still asleep man on his chest just erased all the doubts he had the previous night. He could see it coming, he knew Edward was going to sense something was off in the office, but he didn’t want to endanger him. He was too important.

Though he never expected the boy would go that far. He sighed as he slid from the couch and went upstairs to dress for work.

Edward woke up soon after. He no longer had those strong arms around his waist, he felt a little cold under the cover that he didn’t remember to see before falling asleep. It smelled like cooked bacon or some other meat. He looked up to read the clock. It was only six, the sun was barely visible on the sky. Roy couldn’t have left for work, it was too early.

Indeed, he was in his bedroom in a very twisted position. "Where the hell are they?" he mumbled with some toast in his mouth. He was dressed only in his blue uniform pants and had just one of his heavy military boots on - the other was thrown in front of the door. "Aha!" he made triumphantly. He took a velvet package out of the nightstand and put it in his pocket. He put a white shirt on, lifted his forgotten boot and slid it on his foot.

Edward looked at him in disbelief. 'Is that man okay in the head or is he still asleep?'

"Hey, good morning, Fullmetal!" Roy greeted as he licked the fingers he had just inserted in a jam jar that appeared out of nowhere. He sucked them clean and then smiled innocently, wobbling as he tied his laces.

"Yeah, 'morning. What on Earth are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work?" Roy asked more than answered. He got past Ed and headed to the staircase purposefully. "Are you hungry? Let's eat something, come here!" he called from the stairs, voice cheerful and, to put it bluntly, eerie. 'What's with this mood?' Ed mentally questioned. He shrugged and followed the man downstairs, slightly uncertain of his feet.

The table was already set for them and hot omelette was in both their dishes. Roy made it after he put some clothing on, knowing the smell of food would shift the starved teen out of the dream land. It would have kept him occupied while he searched for the package he hid in his pants’ pocket.

"How come you are awake at this hour? Don't you start work at eight?" Edward tried to make conversation.

"I should be earlier at work today. You saw that yesterday, with no hawk's eyes to watch me do paperwork, business is painfully slow," he lied. In reality, he was expecting some report about the Drachma situation from the Lieutenant and he wanted to be on time at the office. Her cold seemed to be a welcomed coincidence. His plan was in its final stage and nothing could ruin it, it was decided. Nothing.

"Roy?" Ed perked up behind his fork. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm?" the brunette made, his interest peaked. 'My, my, already on first name basis... So reckless, Fullmetal.' He nodded for him to start talking.

"I need to know one thing... Don't get me wrong, I- um, enjoyed last night and it was not planned, believe me, but I am definitely sure you are hiding something from me. Am I right?" Edward asked, fire in his eyes. The same fire he had when Roy first met him, it made the older man flinch.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself," Roy stabbed a tomato with his fork and chewed it slowly. He looked very intently at his plate.

His speech was being completely ignored, he noticed. "You still haven't answered me." He was greeted with the same silence. He had enough of that. "You know what, Mustang? Let's do it your way. Who is River?"

Roy choked with his coffee and looked up with startled eyes. 'How the hell did he find out?'


	6. Chapter 6 – They Call It Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning, thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this! Tell me what you think!  
> I don't own FmA, only the plot and the OCs. And there are a few. As per warnings - violence. Lots. And fluffy fluff.  
> Don't shoot me after you read, please...

Chapter 6 – They Call It Family

Roy froze. He swallowed hard, his throat so dry it hurt. His muscles clenched and he instantly felt a wave of nausea invading his insides, like they wanted to get out and run as far away from him as they could. That must be the way guilt felt, he pondered, though he did not have any reasons to feel so.

He gulped. How did Edward find out about River? Did he say something? No. He never let anything slip, no matter what. Unless he had found all by himself. 'Shit, did he read the note I left to Grumman?' he wondered. But how? That was not a reliable presumption. He was very good at hiding things, never had he allowed any information to leak. He was a natural at that. But Ed knew the man's nickname, so it wasn’t that much of a wild thought.

He looked at the blond in front of him, his face showing pure determination. He felt sick at the simple notion that he might have been used by the much younger man for such selfish means. Used just to satisfy his greed for knowledge and his unending curiosity. He wanted to believe it was not that way, but how could he be so sure when facts spoke clearer than any words?

That was not his Edward, the child he had helped for years and admired for his insane drive in archiving his goals. He was not such a meagre person, he was far better than that. He was strong, not some sly scum of the military. There must have been some other motives, something deeper that didn’t go against righteous morals.

Edward stared in his eyes, noticing how quiet Mustang had become. "I see it rings some bells,” he said smugly. “So, who's this guy?"

"You don’t need to know," Roy replied dreamily, hoping his disinterest might determine Edward to drop the subject. His inky eyes roamed, trying to find a point of interest. His gaze shifted back at his plate, the one place that wouldn’t seem conspicuous to focus at. Now, would you look at it, the yolk was so round and orange, it was amazing.

"Of course I need to know! You said it with your own mouth that I shouldn’t hear about it. So it concerns me, right?"

"No, it does not. It is a confidential matter," Roy replied unnerved.

"Then why did you make Armstrong promise you he won't tell me? And what does the Major General have to do with it? It has something to deal with Drachma? Oh, by the way, I’ve heard you talking about your family, too, and your file says absolutely nothing about your family, so it must be some skeletons or something up in your closet. Am I getting close?”

‘Shit,’ Roy mentally cursed. He must have overheard the discussion with Armstrong. How bad was his luck, really? Oh, and on the matter of his biography, how come an Alchemist had access to information destined for the Court Martial? Well, the General had, but he was 'allowed' to, as he liked to call it. Blackmailing the officers was counted as allowance and, seriously, who would not do anything for a short-tempered man that could set everything on fire by snapping his fingers? No one was that mad, for sure.

“You’ve searched my file, haven’t you?" So that is how he’d found the note. So bloody great, that is what you get when you challenge a genius, it all turns against you. Only that he didn’t challenge him, it was all an unfortunate accident. That week had to be his worst in the whole year. The lady from the horoscope rubric of Central Times could very well shove up her ass that article about his sign 'having luck on its side'. He should sew her - he might get some good money from her for a long vacation to alleviate his frying nerves.

"Yeah... I- I didn’t know you were an orphan. Never figured you don’t have any family besides your aunt, though I guess it makes sense, I mean you never talk about anyone else."

"Are you interested in my family, now?"

Ed nodded. "Bastard, why shouldn’t I? You know virtually everything about my family and I have no idea about yours! I mean, I didn’t know you were born in the East and that you are half-Xingese! Though that was kind of obvious, you know, there aren’t that many with eyes like yours around, but still, no one ever told me!"

"You have done some researching, I see." Roy shook his head like the whole world started to unfold before his eyes. He smiled, the corners of the mouth curving slightly. He knew it, Ed had been sincere in his actions. He didn’t fake his emotions. What an honest brat, it had been a while since the hardened soldier had seen that many good intentions in one person. But since Ed had the chance to question him, he gladly took it, so perhaps he wasn’t all that nice.

That was his boy, alright. As blunt as a hammer and opportunistic like a salesman.

Ed's face heated up. The damn smug bastard, what was he thinking? How could he dare smirk like that? That simple remark drove him over the edge. "So what? It's not like I am interested in you... Call it possible material for blackmail, would you? Yeah, call it that."

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Aham," he made. “Blackmail doesn’t work like that, but whatever you say, Fullmetal.”

"It’s not like that! I mean- argh, you are such a git I don't know what I am doing here," he argued as he savagely cut some bacon. Roy could make edible food, it had never occurred to him. Maybe living alone had determined him to learn how to cook. Some were more fortunate than the others, it seemed, because Ed was beyond hopeless when it came to anything related to the kitchen besides washing the dishes, at most. He frowned. He did not care about what the man knew how to do.

"Aham," the Flame alchemist repeated amused. He enjoyed Edward's fussing a little too much to be considered healthy. He was getting tangled in his own words, he was obviously not used to such direct confrontations. Maybe his week was getting a bit brighter, he might not sue the horoscope lady.

"Don’t you 'aham' at me, whatever the fuck that means! That’s not what I’ve said! But it’s really awkward to talk to someone you know shit about, not to mention to sle- I mean- argh! You got my point," he blurted, blushing furiously. 'Fuck, he makes me talk without thinking!' he internally screamed. Hundreds of expressions danced on his face as he spoke. The small facial muscles said more than any words could - Edward had became the victim of his own skin.

Roy sighed. "Yes, I agree with you. But it is better not to know, or at least not now. Try to understand that, Edward."

“Why do you absolutely feel the need to hide things from me? I’m not a child, I’m your colleague, damn it!”

“I’m aware you are not a child, Fullmetal,” Roy commented, waving noncommittally. He was a bit too aware of that.

“Then stop treating me like I’d be one! All the damn office acts like I’m bloody ten!”

Roy rolled his eyes, still keeping them lowered to his plate. What should he say to appease him? He could feel those golden eyes burning holes through his forehead and it almost stung. "No one treats you like you were ten, stop exaggerating. I want nothing bad to happen to you and if I’ll tell you about it, I cannot guarantee for your safety. If I tell you, you will most likely mess with my plans, as you always do. And by that, I really mean always."

"So that's it? That’s why I’m left out,” Edward retorted slowly. He snorted. “You’re so fucking dense, you know that, Mustang? You don't trust me at all, do you?" The older alchemist made an apologising face, but Ed waved it off. "Oh stop it, you do not, you bastard! Admit it! Just fucking admit it and be done with it!"

Roy lifted his dark eyes a little too fast. "I do! I do trust you, what are you saying?"

"No, you are lying. If you trusted me, you would have told me. It only proves my point. So, is this the way between us? Good to know, thank you for the notice," Edward said and put down his cutlery. "You know something? You are full of shit, Mustang. You say military is full of scoundrels, but you are not that far from any of them."

Roy inhaled deeply. He couldn’t prove his innocence. Why was Ed so eager to know about his past? He had to reconsider his position once again. Maybe the blond didn’t mean what he did at all. Was it just a mere curiosity and not the previously shown attraction that drove him into the more than illegal intercourse with his superior? They had violated about five military rules only by touching, the kisses got them another five or six sanctions and the next things they did could grant them a long time in prison if found. The military really was tough for those who lo- He scowled. It was not the moment to reflect on the blond's feelings. They were double-edged. They wounded him. He felt insulted.

"Oh, please, if I didn't trust you, I wouldn’t have helped you in the past, I wouldn’t have let you act on your own accord when you could have done so much damage to my image. But I prefer to know everyone is safe and not endangered by me. So, was the food good?" he said hastily, getting tired of that conversation. It was like all his communication skills flew off the window which, as a matter of fact, he should wash soon. Some oil sprayed on it, the light was poorly filtered through the stains.

He rose from his seat, recomposing himself. He put his dishes in the sink, thinking hard about the stained glass to clear his mind.

"Yeah, it was, but that's not it," Edward started, looking at his back.

There goes Roy’s great scheme of washing the windows. He would never have a properly clean house because he was never allowed to make plans for it.

As if Ed didn’t notice the tense air around the man in front of him, he continued, "Roy, you know what? I shall let you be. I do not give a shit about your life, okay? You can drown in your own mess, for all I care. That doesn't mean I will not bother you anymore with it, because you have something to do with your life and there’s no need to waste yourself in some dangerous mission. I didn’t get back this bloody automail," he said, waving his metal arm, "so you could get yourself killed before you become Fuhrer. You can do that afterwards and I think I will be the one to cut your neck if you continue with this bullshit, but first, you see..."

Roy was nearing the point where he wanted to throw Ed out of his house. For the sake of all the Gods he knew, if he ever heard that kind of lecture again, he should not be held responsible for his actions.

Why was Edward so bipolar? Why couldn’t he just have one opinion and stick to it? Didn't he say it was the same for him? Now it mattered? He contradicted himself in two consecutive phrases! Semantics, boy!

"I- I can help, I have been through a lot, you know I did... I’ve strived in the end, but your stupid head doesn't seem to remember anything! I think the Truth took something more besides your eyesight, it must have been a chunk of your brain."

Mustang looked at his subordinate who had a look of worry plastered on his face. 'Shit, so much for discretion. Okay, Roy, time to smile prettily,' he thought, resorting to one of his better strategies.

They needed contact, he decided. He leaned forward and stroked the rosy cheeks of his unlikely lover, if he could commit the imprudence of calling him so. He didn’t want to hurt the one for whom he suffered so long without knowing he cared for. Why did he have to realise his feelings ran that way? It was easier to just yell at him and not give a damn.

But not as pleasant. It was one of the very few times in his life when Roy felt like the Earth rotated around him, like he was in the centre of the universe. It was like he has found his lost happiness in the partly dismembered boy.

Still, it was too early to say. Knowing his luck, Roy could only pray not to say something that would make Edward go insane or do something wildly stupid.

No, he knew he was going to screw things up somehow. He was good with women or men or whatever he took to his bed or had to charm for certain services, but it was another side of the coin to deal with feelings. He did not need new cicatrices on his already scarred body. The war had been nice enough to earn him some stitches, so no, mind you.

He could do well without any fresh wounds.

XXXXX

_Twenty-five years before, inside an Amestrian military warehouse_

The chained woman woke up, mouth gagged, arms pinned high on the wall by manacles and feet dragged down by heavy shackles. There was so much blood on the floor... Her blood? Not all of it, it was a little too much to be only hers. So it was not only hers, she decided, struggling to keep her head steady.

She lifted her heavy eyes to find all her thugs hanged from the ceiling, dead. Well, most of them, as others were still sobbing in pain.

Wonderfully sordid. She quite liked the image.

She heard tapping from the corridor. It was rhythmic and somehow soothing to her whizzing ears, she relished in the sound. Until the blood came rushing to her head and it started to hurt her.

A handsome blond man, dressed in military pants and a black shirt, hit the metallic wall behind her with a stick and smiled at her. The noises he made were becoming unbearable and it made her feel groggier than she already was. "Hello, hello, beauty! Have you slept well? The mattress was too hard? Ha-ha, like you had one. I am such a jester."

He loosened the gag to give her more space to breath. Immediately after her mouth was freed, she spit in the soldier's face. He backed off slightly so the saliva wouldn’t touch his skin, too fine for an army dog. "What did you do to my men?" she said, looking with the corner of her eye to some distant men, chained to their chairs and with heads lolling to the side. She had to wait a little longer.

"Surprised?" he asked. "That is what happens to those like you," he said without heat, looking in the opposite direction, where some soldiers were checking some prisoners.

"You are exactly like me," she replied with a strong accent.

"No. Unlike you, I have not been caught. Save your breath, you will need it." He put the gag back on far looser than it had been and left the woman to his men.

She moved her eyes to her immobilised feet. What went wrong? Her plan was flawless. Kill the targets and snatch the compromising documents that guaranteed a new war that would have created a weaponry crisis in Amestris, which was already in full war at the Northern and Southern border. She had to pass the information to her employer, a mogul from her native country, Xing. But her boss was now pinned on the wall, next to her, more dead than alive...

They were not supposed to be discovered by the internal affairs squad. Someone must have sold her out. Or Amestris had very good soldiers.

Whatever it was, she vowed on her dead parents' grave to protect the well-kept secrets she knew and never sell off her country. The country which abandoned her, the country that destroyed her childhood and took away all the humanity she ever had. Anyway, from the moment she chose that retched path, she was declared dead to the world. Killed by the fire which took away her parents and half of her village so many years ago. How long ago, actually?

Long ago.

She started laughing, the noise dampened by the restraints over her mouth. No one could hear her laugh, but she was so damn amused. Good one, darling. Who was she kidding? Those were thoughts back from when she was weak. The time for despair was long gone. She had never gave a single damn about Xing, nor its people, not after everything that had happened. She had others to care about. She did not need to look after the nation she swore loyalty to, all for naught. She definitely had much better things to do.

She felt weary, her eyelids unbearably heavy. She looked at the gruesome image in front of her, carving it inside her memory, then closed her eyes and became the prey of a deep slumber.

A gentle tremble woke her up from blissful unconsciousness. She opened her almond-shaped eyes and stared at the person above her. The man who had such a kind mien implanted in his handsome features. It was the same soldier that commanded those who beat her up just a few hours before.

He pinched her nose fondly and kneeled to unlock the shackles around her ankles. He opened the restraints around her mouth and hands, beautiful enough for a queen. He picked her up and exited the dirty warehouse. She caught a glimpse of her employer standing dead in a pool of blood, shot in the head. What a great loss, she grimaced and clicked her tongue. 'Useless bastard. He didn't even pay well.'

She couldn’t resist the lulling movement of her captor. It was warm in those familiar arms. She closed her obsidian eyes and drifted into a relaxing sleep.

The next thing she saw was the same smiling face from before. They were in a military train, alone in a cosy berth. The pain from her wounds was almost gone. The soldier rocked her gently in his lap and hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. He enjoyed it, as it reminded him of a time when all his family got along. Not really noticing she was no longer asleep, he continued to play with her long black hair until his hand was bitten playfully. He looked down at her and grinned.

"You are finally awake, my flower."

"Maybe I wouldn’t have fallen asleep if you had stopped those mindless barbarians. There is no need to kill me for a diversion, Cenric! That is not how it works, you idiot!" She pushed his hands away and stood up. He grabbed her waist and tugged at it. "Ouch, it hurts, you brute! Heard about restraining?"

"Sorry, Amaya, my love, but I had to. You know it. We have to make it look real. I will be gentler next time, I promise. Would that do, my flower?" he kissed her on the forehead. “Are you still cross with me, my queen?”

"Fine, silly. And I am not a child, to be kissed on the forehead! What are you, a man or a dummy?"

"Whatever my angel wants," he smirked and pressed his lips to hers.

...

The trip on the train was fairly long and quite pleasant, as the two spent it in each other's arms, talking about nothing in particular. It was nice to have a break after a complicated mission. It felt like a blessing.

The bruises on Amaya's frail body were now barely visible. The beating sounded horribly painful, but in reality the wounds did not sting that badly, as the palm was cupped and very little force was applied to the hits. She had to thank her very nice colleagues, most of them renegades who proved to be very pleasant and loyal if you knew how to treat them. They were kind to use non-lethal techniques that prevented bruising her face. She hated to have black spots on her milky skin and definitely didn’t want her neighbours to ask her why she had all those wounds.

They did not look good on your typical house wife next door, indeed.

Amaya and Cenric had been job partners for about ten years and their speciality was diversion. She usually infiltrated different criminal organisations and Cenric chased after her, actions coarse and obvious so that everyone would fuss in terror. No one knew their faces - panic was easier to create from rumours than reality. They mainly alimented an inexistent conflict and started from there.

In their rush to cover everything up, their targets always forgot something behind or did something unthinkable, and that was how they caught criminals. Simple and efficient. Her 'torture' was more for giving the soldiers something to talk about - this time they had to work with the military. And it was for Cenric's condemnable pleasure as well, because the man was a sucker for seeing her chained. It was the only moment when he had any control over her, the wild thing she was.

She was, after all, his blooming flower, the soothing rain in warm night.

Their first encounter was blurry to both of them as they had lost too much blood during their fervent fight, but she could not forget the moment when he managed to smack her head to the floor and asked her whether she was satisfied with her third rated missions. He told her she was better than that and she could get real assignments and earn not only more money, but also recognition in their world. But only if she followed him.

Having nothing to lose, as all her family was dead and her job was of a low life, she followed him. She abandoned her mother land, Xing, and changed sides for Amestris, Cenric's country. She didn’t have anything to leave behind as she didn’t have any patriotic feelings. She became one of the best spies out there, all in record time. She was closely followed by her saviour, the one she never truly understood. She did not know why he chose to drag her out of her misery, but she was grateful.

That was not what really mattered. Truth to be told, all that mattered to her was that she had won the most important thing in her life, something she had never imagined she would have under the vile touch of stinky old men and the disgraceful job of smuggling from nobles' thesaurus.

She won pure and unadorned love.

Despite her previous occupation as a prostitute and petty informer, she was a prideful person, a royal flower by any means. It took him two long years to convince the stringent woman to marry him, but the blond Amestrian considered the time he spent bending over his neck to only get her categorical refuse as the highest proof of love. He did as he heard from a friend and waited for her. He told him that if a Xingese woman refused your advances, but let you do things for her, it meant she was madly in love with you. It seemed rather true to him, because there she was, in his arms.

His black flower.

They eventually reached their destination. They made themselves a nice home in a friendly village, where people did not ask them why they were often absent and why dubious people visited their house from time to time. The military protected the villagers, most of them farmers, so no one bothered to argue or question them.

Cenric pressed the alarm button on which was written "Mustang" in big red capital letters. Next to the script was a small horse, drawn by their child. Amaya looked back at her husband with a sweet look and he returned the glance fondly. Right from the door, a small boy with black hair jumped into the short woman's arms and greeted his parents with lots of kisses.

"Aunty! Hurry, Mommy and Daddy are here! Mommy and Daddy, they are here! They are here!" He giggled under the heavy blanket of loving pecks he received from the couple. He hugged them tighter, laughing cheery.

"Easy, Roy, don't squeeze them too hard! You will choke them!" a laughing woman spoke behind the child and pushed back some rebel strands of chestnut hair from her face.

"Don't worry, Sis," the man said. "We both missed him so much, right?"

"Right! Who wouldn’t miss such a jewel of a boy?" his wife answered. Screw her injuries - her precious child was the best ointment for them.

"Mommy, don't say that! You are more beautiful than I am! I am ugly!"

"Really?" Cenric asked his child, who seemed to say the craziest things. "How come?"

"Didn't you say I am a lot like you, Daddy?" Roy retorted laughing and ran back in the house. His father chased after him and caught him by the middle. "You little devil, on whose side are you?"

"Mine!" the child shouted, a large grin adorning his features.

...

A few weeks passed eventless. The Mustang couple didn’t get too many jobs and they were easy. It was not that bad, they had more time for what really mattered to them. Their little family.

Speaking of family, there was Cenric's younger sister, Chris, fidgeting on a chair in the kitchen. She was troubled by something and her mimics showed it without any restraints. Funny, as she was great with hiding emotions. Pointlessly, Amaya made some idle conversation, but Chris did not pay any attention. She replied monosyllabically, completely absent.

"I managed to put Roy to bed, I want a prize for that! That little beast has too much energy," Cenric commented from the door. Amaya looked at him and smiled slightly.

Chris lit up a floral cigarette and her tense face relaxed, if only for a second. She inhaled sharply and turned her dark blue eyes to the couple. "He is alive and entered Amestris through Briggs. I have had his location confirmed and my men told me he was last seen not too far away from here," she stated mechanically.

"He, how- how the hell? I fucking twisted his neck with my own two hands!" Cenric boomed, his naturally translucent skin turning cadaveric. A blue vein pulsed on his forehead and he trembled in rage.

"Apparently, you didn’t twist enough," his younger sister made and then, there was only silence.

Like many other illustrious families, the Mustangs have been in the secret services of Amestris' internal affairs department since its very formation. They were the country's shadow, the perfusion that prevented it from dying. They uncovered terrorist organisations and crushed them so Amestris could fight its other battles.

Few knew about the true occupation of the Mustangs. They were well seen by everyone as they wrapped their name in a comfortable reputation of "respectable people". They were helping the others, working for their good and organising lots of charitable acts that hid their many crimes.

In their dark world, killing for the country's welfare was not a misdeed. However, to those who heard those malicious facts about their activities, they were atrocious murders. But those were too few and could be easily silenced if needed.

Being a Mustang, Cenric followed his ancestors in their rocky road to the grave, along with his younger brother and sister. Chris Mustang was the second child of the family, one year younger than Cenric and one year older than the youngest of them, Telford. They were raised to serve the military in the most obscure missions and they were very close to each other, like nothing could tear them apart. By far, they were the best of their infamous kin.

They got together just fine for a while. All until the black eyed and haired Xingese, Amaya, appeared in the scenery, brought by the kind-hearted Cenric for training.

It was a tradition in their family to find people with potential and take them under its protective wing. Telford, a great match in all the compartments to his very attractive and outstandingly smart older brother, grew some sort of obsession for their protégée. Contrary to his shy nature, totally opposite to his sibling's forwardness, he found the courage to tell her his feelings towards her. Naturally, he felt betrayed when she replied to his declaration with shocking news he would never forget for as long as he lived.

She was going to marry his brother, to whom she had never shown any interest and, not only that, she was also pregnant with a child Telford decided he would hate long before it was even born. The next hit was her little boy's appearance, who looked too much like her. Same eyes, same hair and same smooth skin. From his father, he got his pale complexion, his mouth that always curved in that knowing smirk and his nose, forever high with pride.

The younger brother had always been confused from the distance with Cenric, as they were so similar in appearance, and he could not help thinking that, if the child had been his, he would have looked the same. That only made him despise the boy more.

However, the young family was happy. They had everything they needed and only the savage missions the parents had to accomplish from time to time could break them apart. Only for a little while. Then, Chris would babysit their child, as she tried her best to finish her own assignments faster than scheduled to accommodate her nephew.

Telford left the country soon after Roy was born to be welcomed by Amestris' fierce enemy, Drachma. He forgot everything he had promised to his state and sold everything he knew to the other country, proving himself valuable to them. He received a fitting name, River, as his very own name spoke of water and his adaptability skills were remarkable.

The last words spoken to his family, especially addressed to his brother, were cruel and unnecessary. He vowed to pay back with blood for the treason of taking away the only woman he had ever loved and, most importantly, his pride being shattered by his dearest sibling. It was a stupid thing to get mad over. It was no one's fault that his love was not shared.

Though his reaction was not without foundation. Cenric had always been thought to be better than him by everyone, even his parents. He was never as good as Cenric. Never had Cenric's grades in school. Never had Cenric's high class friends. Never had been that excellent. He was a nuisance to them, someone who had failed his dream because all he ever wanted had been destroyed by the others.

Damn, he was a veritable Mustang, a wild stallion, so everyone should have bowed to him, not treat him like garbage! His brother almost snapping his neck in a nerve-cracking fight didn’t add much to their already bad relationship, only some more wrath and hatred.

Cenric rushed out of the room and up the stairs. His wife ran after him and, with great effort, she stopped him. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked in Xingese when she saw him open the crate hidden in their shared bedroom's floor in which he stored most of their weapons.

"We have to get Roy out of here and hide him somewhere. It is safer that way," he said calmly and looked in his wife's inky eyes.

"Maybe he came here with some other business. Maybe Drachma wants to start another war and they need leverage.” She tried to find a good reason for the sudden and definitely not subtle arrival.

"No. You know it, that’s not the reason. He would never let anyone know about his location, unless he wants to. Amaya, he promised me! We have to-"

"I can help," Chris said in Amestrian. She knew Xingese very well, but that was not the moment to talk in the language they all usually used when they were drunk and laughing hard. It was a serious matter.

"Sis, there is no need to! We can handle it," he argued.

"No, you cannot. The kid is the best target now. He has fewer motives to hit me than you two." She was quite right, they had to give her that. "Come on, I can do at least that. He is my little nephew, after all."

"Could you do that, Chris?" Amaya asked with glassy eyes. It was the first time she had ever trembled and she was not even sure whether she had a reason or not. After all, they could not say if Telford really had any rash actions in mind.

The younger Mustang nodded and took out some ammunition out of the hidden locker. She might need it, as the gun she wore as frequently as any accessory ran out of it.

They went back downstairs and made a plan to get rid of the source of their distress, this time for good. Even if he came with peaceful thoughts, he was a threat not only to the family, but also to the state they served. Their old man told them something on his dying bed, or floor, murdered for supremacy by his best friend, a fellow spy. He told them that they, his children, should never hesitate in anything they did. No matter what. They could as well kill each other, if needed. That inhuman they were, because no one should harm their own family.

A small voice creaked from the door. "Daddy, why are you saying you will kill Uncle?" The adults turned to face the child and his mother immediately hugged him. "Mommy, you said you only kill bad guys, not family."

She ruffled his raven hair and spoke lowly, "Roy, my dearest boy, Uncle did some terrible things. He is a bad guy. But we will not be harmed, I promise you, my love, we will come back in no time."

Cenric agreed. "Yes, Roy, trust Mommy. You are the only one that matters and you mustn’t get hurt, under no circumstances, okay? We can take care of each other, but only if you are safe. You will go with Auntie somewhere, yes? We will come get you from there before you know it."

"Promise, Daddy?"

"Yes, Roy-boy. Promise."

Roy stared at his parents and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He was only five years old, but his mind could gasp more information than many older children. He had seen blood before - when he was only three years old, he assisted to his mother cutting a corrupted politician's neck right in front of him and he was not afraid of it. He knew those whom his parents punished were vile and deserved their fate. It had to be done, she said.

But she also said family had to be united.

The big plan was to wait. None of the Mustangs knew what to do better. Sudden movements could do more harm than good. Cenric rented a place for his sister and son, and he and his wife visited them whenever they found time. They made sure no one was aware of their actions.

However, nothing happened in over three months. Absolutely nothing. Roy came from time to time and stayed home, closely watched by his protective Aunt. He couldn’t blame his mother and father for not spending enough time with him. He was used to seeing them irregularly. He was their most precious treasure and they did not want to lose him, he understood that.

Treasures had to be hidden well, away from the watchful eye.

...

It was an average Sunday afternoon. Orange light crept through the heavy curtains. It was warm outside, as summer neared its end. The Mustangs were in the living room and played cards. Roy came with Chris to visit his parents because everything had been quiet. He was overjoyed to see them again, with all those precaution measures he did not get to spend too much time with them.

Chris excused herself and went to the kitchen to refill her coffee cup. On her way, she stopped as a sudden noise came from the lawn and heavy dust invaded the clear air outside. The front door flew open and confident steps tapped on the hardwood floor.

It all happened too fast. Cenric hugged his wife and child like there would be no tomorrow. He kissed them on their black hair and told them how much he loved them. He literally threw Amaya out of the room after Chris managed to snatch Roy and exited through the back door.

A bullet pierced through Cenric’s shoulder. He took cover behind the couch. He exchanged some shots with the intruder. Good thing he had a gun with him all the time.

"Stupid brother, I know you are here! I will shower myself in your filthy blood and there is nothing you can do!" The man laughed madly, voice cracking.

"You have lost your mind, you savage! How can you do such thing to family? Don’t you have any pride?" Cenric shot back to gain some time for his to escape. Damn, he wasn’t prepared for that!

"You are no family, Cenric. You took away everything and I want it back. I have no pride till you are dead. I will break your neck, like you almost broke mine," said Telford and pulled the trigger with a great grin plastered on his face. It faltered a bit when he did not see any blood, but it was still there. He caught a glimpse of movement and rushed in its opposite direction. He knew that trick.

Just as he expected, his older brother jumped on him and stabbed a knife in his back. Unfortunately, it didn’t hit anything vital and the man didn’t lose his balance. He threw them both to the floor in a deathly grip. They struggled and thrashed their clothes, none letting go. They both tightened their clenches on each other's necks and kicked as hard as their position allowed. Noticing a small gap between him and his brother, Telford let go off the tendons he was crushing and rushed his hand to the other's eyes, stabbing his forefinger in one of the orbs. The blue optic immediately turned into a bursting cherry and a scream soon followed.

Telford smiled at his achievement, enjoying the warmth that rushed over his fingers. He pulled the eye out and threw it wetly on the floor. The grip around his neck grew instable, only one hand surrounding it. Coming to his senses, Cenric let go of the bleeding hollow socket on his face and pressed both his hands on his brother's carotid. The younger man caught his arms, poked his fingers in the elder's wounded shoulder and pushed deep into the abused flesh.

Cenric felt the little vision he still had left get blurry, like the room was filled with thick smoke. He felt a horrid new pain in his forearm. Teeth bit his tender flesh and tore it like an animal. He grunted in pain and coughed more blood.

Not the kind to let go of an opportunity, Telford retuned his fists to his brother's bruised neck and clenched harder, knuckles getting white and tips red. Tighter and tighter. The bones under his devilish touch were breaking and more crimson liquid stained his dirty shirt. The older soldier struggled beneath him and hit the other everywhere he could, but not hard enough to cause any real damage.

Cenric felt life drain slowly out of him, a beaming light invading the darkness that covered his smothered sight. He was not supposed to lose so easy, so fast...

The kicking suddenly stopped.

"That’s all you can, idiot brother? You have gotten old, Cen," Telford whispered as he put Cenric down, choking him to death.

Without thinking too much, Telford left his brother to rot on the floor and chased after his sister and sister-in-law. He moved like he could feel their scent. Maybe he could, because he was no longer the sweet sand-blond child with dark blue eyes. He had turned into a rabid animal with injected pools.

Indeed, he managed to distinguish his sister not too far away from the house. He pointed his gun to shoot, but someone tackled him down. He shot without looking and felt blood on his face. Not his, that was for sure.

Amaya punched him hard in the stomach and he fell backwards. He rolled fast and caught her legs, making her fall flat on the grass. He broke her ankle with a painful twist, but he also got his jaw dislocated by her other foot. He put it in place hastily and implanted his heavy boot in her back. Something cracked under him. She kicked back with her broken leg and hit him hard in the shins, her veins tearing form the sudden movement. With a grunt, he let her go and she rolled with her last forces. She threw punches aimlessly. Telford backed off, not sure if he could take another blow. His legs might as well have been cut from his body, it would have hurt the same.

The woman did not waste the chance and reached for the fallen gun. She shot him in the belly, but he also aimed for her chest with his other gun. Her small frame gave out, crimson liquid spraying from her upper body.

"Amaya, my dear, you’re so pathetic," he coughed blood and he heavily kneeled next to her to caress her stained cheeks, "but I loved you so much and I loved him too. You will join that dog of husband in dead, pretty girl. I will get tha- ARGH!" he screamed in pain and collapsed on the reddened plants from the trashed lawn, followed soon by a panting Cenric. Wet lurid liquid splattered from the wound he made in his aggressor's lower body, and Telford finally stood still.

Amaya gagged with her own blood and spit it with great effort. The man to whom she had sworn eternal love dragged himself next to her and laid his hands over hers. He kissed her one last time, feeling blood oozing from their mouths before they both welcomed eternity together. They found the most pathetic death they could possibly get. They had failed their cause in an unpardonable manner.

Chris ran as fast as she could. She heard an explosion behind her, but she did not turn her head to look at it. She just ran forward, keeping a firm grip on her nephew, who sobbed painfully in her arms. She stopped only when she could no longer feel her legs moving and hid behind a tall fence. She collapsed on the grass and covered the boy’s eyes.

In the background, a house was fuming. That scum must have planted explosive before he barged in so he could be sure he would kill everyone. Shaking, she put Roy down and hugged him close. There was no way her brother and sister-in-law survived that madness. They were definitely dead and she had Roy to take care of. He was hers, now.

He was her boy, her nephew became the son she had never asked for. Only because she hadn’t been strong enough for her loved ones.

Chris rocked him, shaking badly. She spoke low, repeating the same words over and over in his small ear, tears wetting both their clothes. "I’m sorry...I’m so sorry..."

It had all happened too fast...

XXXXX

Roy stared blankly at Edward, words not leaving his mouth. He was frozen, unmovable. Anger filled his senses and he could swear his legs were getting heavier under his weight.

Should he tell the blond that he didn’t want to get him killed by a madman who swore to annihilate everything connected to his mother and father, which meant also to him? He looked down and sighed, remembering the moment which ruined his family. It didn’t help his cause.

"Edward..." he mumbled. He felt his head ache viciously, like he had to cry and couldn’t. It hurt. It hurt him deeply, because he didn’t want to lose the little he had left. Damn, it took him so long to realise his feelings towards him and now- now he wanted to jump in the lion's mouth? He knew he was losing it, but he didn’t know how he got in the situation.

He was fine in his little sorry state of mind. He didn't need anyone to pull him out of it. He had never needed that. Or at least not in such a hurry. He still needed to suffer a little more, he had to pay his due.

Ed continued to look in Roy's eyes. They were depthless and dead. He had always thought they would be focused and determined, but in fact they never showed anything. No hope. No happiness. No sadness. No nothing. Now, they were the same as always.

Hollow.

Maybe last night didn’t change much. It had been just a matter of flesh, not of mind. The Flame Alchemist looked after all his subordinates, why would he be special? Perhaps, he had bedded some of them too... yes, he was not any better than the others. But why being with him felt so... so nice?

Finally noticing the sickish green tarnish the other's face, Ed tilted his head. That was a sight to behold, but he didn’t enjoy it. He pinched Roy’s forearm, trying to snap him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Mustang, get a grip of yourself! How old are you? Five?" he half-teased, half-mocked and lightly punched his elbow.

Roy covered both his mouth and nose. He felt his stomach clutch and his insides swirl. The pain was still there, in his cold heart, even after twenty-five years from that beautiful Sunday afternoon when he had lost his parents. He needed that pain. He needed the reminder. He had to be like that. There was no other way. He wouldn’t have succeeded anything in his life if he had not been a bundle of snapping nerves, cool yet ready to burst.

"Um, Mustang, are you okay? Roy? Hey?" Ed looked at the retreating man. The General stood up mechanically. He crossed his arms around his waist and twisted his hands like he wanted to break the small bones and tendons that kept the muscles together. He had to calm down. It was unpardonable to react like that.

To break down in front of the little child he once gave the hope of walking again on his own two feet. The child that grew to become one of the greatest alchemist of their times.

The little flower he never suspected capable of blooming in such a short time. But what where flowers but the kings and queens of the garden for a moment, only to become the frail reminders of a death that came too soon? Rotten before their time.

Rotten. It was all rotten, everything he touched. All was putrid.

Roy suddenly remembered why he hated feeling anything romantic. He was always soiling it.

Fullmetal moved behind his superior. 'What has gotten into him? Is he having a panic attack or something?' he asked himself, not knowing what to do.

“Hey, old man,” he started. That was not like the General he knew, that was for sure. Edward only knew his overly confident attitude, not the delicate-minded and disturbed one. He didn't ask any more questions and grabbed the taller man's wrists to prevent them from snapping in their awkward position.

"Leave and forget what you found out so far-"

"No."

Roy turned around and was faced with burning golden eyes. Not that look again...

"Edward, please. I do not want to lose you too, please. I am sorry, please understand already!" he shouted. He broke off the tight seal around his hands and took some distance.

What did he have to say to make Edward leave him alone? He fought to return to his normal self. When he felt confident enough, he pleaded and ordered in the same time, "Do not interfere, Fullmetal. I have realised something last night and- I do not want to have it taken away. You are important to me, you have always been, I guess. I am sorry... Let's leave it as an accident and follow our own paths. The tension got the better of us, heh? It sure fucks with minds, let’s leave it to that."

Edward gasped. It felt so good to hear the first part that he completely ignored the 'accident' reference, no matter how much it hurt. Being important to someone... Funny, they had to insult and then fuck each other senselessly to realise their feelings. It was not that bad after all.

He laughed. "Tension? With that half-assed excuse you twisted all the girls' heads? I didn't know women around here are so easy to convince, I would have tried it myself!"

Roy couldn’t find the words to argue, no matter how much he wanted to. No, he could never blame tension. It was normal for him to fool around with someone he would most likely never see again. However, the rules had changed and no one told him. He was losing at his own game against a mere pawn. He knew Edward was a lot more than any of those perfumed dames, but it was not the moment to accept him as something else. The obvious results of his slip had to be erased before things got too far between them. He had a reputation to maintain.

The older Elric didn’t mind their escapade. It made him feel some real connection to his superior. The way he didn't let go of him, nearly asphyxiated him with kisses like he wanted to make sure it was for real, the sweet sensation he gave him by treating him like the most important person in the whole universe... It was wrong and right at the same time. ‘He must have done it to everyone!’ he reminded himself. Or...

Now that he thought of it, the previous night didn’t work out as he had planned. He found nothing about the man and he was even more confused than before.

But that didn’t stop Edward. "You really are stubborn. You know I can help! No hell is horrible enough for me, you can count on it!"

He wanted to test the waters. Maybe they were meant for each other. Edward knew how lonely they both were. Was he really prepared for such thing, and that with a man? He no longer had Alphonse - his brother was in the middle of founding his own family. Why couldn’t he try to find someone?

'I’m getting so sentimental, though it seems I’m not the only one who broke down,' he thought as he examined Roy's confused eyes for the millionth time, eyes he never imagined to be so shallow and also so deep, so lifeless and so alive at the same time.

"Not this time, no. Let's forget this and see each other only for work, at the office."

Ed twitched in annoyance. "Man, and they say I am a child..." He rose on his toes and kissed the raven men to silence him. "Shut up, idiot. It was not an accident, I didn't say no, okay? Well, I said no, and then you – never mind... still not sorry, okay? Get it? Me, not sorry it happened, okay?" With a small smile, he said in the other's ears, "Roy, let me help you, just as you helped me."

He had to make some fire to get burnt. Till then, there was nothing to lose. To make sure it didn't sound awkward, he added loudly, "Come on, you make me sound girly! Let me in, at least for the effort of gambling and losing lamentably at extracting any information from you? How does that sound to you?"

Roy could only smile at that.

XXXXX

The man lit up a cigarette and put it between his lips. He savoured the exquisite taste the stick gave him and then blew the smoke in the cool late autumn air. The winter was setting faster than expected. 'It will snow soon... It will be so beautiful,' he thought as he walked on a remote back alley of the huge Central City.

What a lame name for a town. All the strategic cities in Amestris had simple names, describing the Cartesian point where they were situated. It looked good on the report, that is what they told him when he enrolled in the normal army. He had never been able to get into other military programmes.

Telford Mustang enjoyed the loneliness. He lived for one purpose he was no longer sure it was reasonable, but his father told him he should stay true to his cause. A woman smiled to him as he passed by her. He looked back at her with cold eyes and let a part of his large scar, well hidden behind his greying-blonde bangs, to be lit by a singular sunbeam. She immediately backed off and continued hanging the laundry. He didn't stop his march. As if he knew how to pace differently but with those decadent military steps.

It was rather interesting and easy to follow what happened to his dear nephew, Roy Mustang. He was the first in the family to work so openly for the military. For its good. He killed like his parents did, though not remorseless. He did it in a cursed war and struggled to avoid doing it again. It might be a weakness or it might be...

He halted his train of thoughts and hid behind a bin as a backdoor opened.

"Fine, if that’s what you want. But count me on, okay, Roy? It would suck to be left out, there’s so little excitement in signing papers all day! I need some action!" a blond male spoke as he descended the few doorsteps.

"Alright, but don’t ruin everything just because you feel like it. Will you do this, Edward?" a deep voice from inside demanded velvety.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, you bastard. See you later, don’t slack off while the Lieutenant is out cold!" the blond said and let go off the hand he held in a personal way, like sealing a promise.

Roy followed with dark eyes his newfound lover as he turned abruptly before entering the main street.

"Hey, Mustang!" the blond yelled. "You know you're late, right? That secretary of yours will kill you!"

"How you would like to see it, Fullmetal... not going to happen, shorty!" he replied chuckling. He wasn’t afraid of the red haired Lieutenant he was stuck with until his assistant came back. Hawkeye was the biggest threat from work. But she was ill, at home. Searching for a lead on his marvellous uncle. He smiled and returned inside his house to get ready to leave for work.

Telford watched the door closing behind his long lost sibling. Luck was on his side, apparently. 'My, my, so that’s the kid you’ve recruited? What’s your relationship to him, that you hold hands with him and you allow him to call your name? This will be so much fun, little Roy.'

However, he could not unfold his plan just yet. He wanted it to be humiliating for the alchemist. He wanted to make him suffer the same sufferance he felt so long ago. Maybe worse.

But, frankly, for what?

XXXXX

It was the first time in such a long period when Roy felt this good at work. The world was so beautiful and life was so nice to live... Scratch that, it was the first he ever felt good at work. 'I am acting too cheesy,' he scolded himself.

The red haired replacement gave him awkward looks. He struggled to maintain his dignified aura and failed with such grace, he deserved some recognition. Someone cared for him as a person, not as a higher ranked officer... that felt so comfortable... and warm.

Wait! What if Edward just did that to get under skin? True, he was a bit too desperate to get into his pants... No... he just wanted to find about his secret mission? Well, he didn't find much, as the only information Roy let him know was that a spy attacked the National File Library and managed to snatch some documents and that the head of the operation was an old threat to his family, and he said it all just to make the insistent alchemist shut up. The boy could be so loud sometimes. But still, what if he did it just for curiosity's sake? If that was so, it totally sucked. The simple thought of that determined the Flame to return to his usual gloomy demeanour.

'What if that's so? He said he wanted to help, but... argh, idiot, you have known him for almost half of his life! He would not do such a low thing,' he decided. Fullmetal was his shining knight, or at least in his mind it sounded plausible. No need to find the ‘if’s, he went through them in the morning. He should just go with the flow. It was better like that.

He got so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the phone ringing. The phone, which was placed on the edge of the desk, fell on the floor, along with some papers that got caught in the telephonic cable. Roy woke from his daze and reached for the speaker. "Yes?" he replied as he held a badly aching finger in his mouth. He caught it in the phone's cradle.

"Hello, Roy-Roy! How are you?" a stifled voice spoke.

"Oh, Elizabeth, how are you? Did the little bunny get a cold?" he turned on 'flirting mode', but without pain. Damn that finger, it hurt!

Riza snored at the comment. Little bunny her arse. She was an untamed beast, after all, she was the only reason why Roy finished his reports in time. "Ha-ha, kind of. I just wanted to hear you... I thought your voice would help me get better."

"Of course. If you weren’t sick, I would have taken you out."

"Other time, sweetie. I miss you so much, it hurts. I hope you are not lonely."

"I always am when you are not around." Mustang nearly burst into laughter at the blatant lie. He was lonely in general, not only when she was not around. Thinking of it, he should take Edward somewhere... to make sure he will not get to feel lonely. Would he accept? Was it too fast?

'Roy, no sappy thoughts and no shyness. You are no teenager,' he repeated in his mind. Who would have thought he was so romantic? All over a man he had never imagined he would get. Not in his wildest dreams.

"You know, the weather is so lovely it would be a shame to waste it and not go out with someone. But I’m sure you can find someone before I get better." Roy widened his eyes at the statement. Was Hawkeye implying something?

"Do not be like that, beautiful angel. You are irreplaceable."

"Aw, you are so sweet," she giggled, forcing back her coughs.

"Well, Elizabeth, I am so glad I heard your voice. Get better soon," he rushed his subordinate. They exchanged some pleasantries and then hang up.

So nice of Hawkeye, to see if Roy was doing his work and check if he was still alive. Then he remembered he had work to do.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fists on the desk. A few paperclips bounced off the fresh pile of paperwork. There were so many papers he could built the Briggs Mountains from scratch with them.

The real reason for which she had called was to announce him she had lost track of their threat. That made him angry. 'So he went into hiding again? What are you waiting for, Uncle?'

Better make sure Fullmetal was going to stay out of it. He did not want to destroy half of the city in some useless fight, like they proudly had done before, twice or thrice.

They had just rebuilt the headquarters and the damaged neighbourhoods, he was tired of unnecessary renovations. But no one ever knew, with his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Lots of kisses to everyone!


	7. Chapter 7 – Care for Some Tea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - swears, Edward questioning Roy's sanity a bit too many times, some graphic stuff and... well, the ending... that's all you get for now:/ Oh, and I don't own FmA, I almost forgot.
> 
> So, please enjoy and leave me a review. On with the story!

Chapter 7 – Care for Some Tea?

Edward returned to his room at the hotel. The receptionist said something to him, perhaps a salute or a reminder, but he didn't pay any attention to him. He couldn't care less about his surroundings, all he wanted was to sit down. His back hurt like hell from the previous night, that bastard definitely didn't hold back and he hadn't stretched his limbs that much in a long time. The temperature in his cheeks rose slightly at the memory and his back jolted in what could be described as pleasurable pain. 'Fuck... have I gone mad?'

No, he has not. He knew that the only honest thing about him was his body. The rest could lie to itself as much as it wanted.

He looked around the room. It was plain and had no personality. Blank walls, blue curtains, modest oak furniture and that was pretty much it. The bed stood beside a tall window, impractically put diagonally. One had to jump over it to reach the bathroom. It was quite a mystery how it had gotten there, almost in the middle of the room, when it was supposed to be against the wall, but it did not matter that much. He must have pushed it one night when he could not sleep and forgotten to put it back, it had that orientation for quite some time and the maintenance personnel never changed the order of his things.

That was beside the point, because Ed was too tired to move it, so he simply dropped on the soft sheets. The bed creaked under his weight. He rolled on the mattress, nearly falling off. He closed his eyes to welcome some short rest before he opened them wide.

"Shit, I've promised to call Al! Fuck!" He stretched to the nightstand and grabbed the phone. He dialled the number he knew by heart and waited. A worried voice answered almost immediately.

"Brother! Are you alright? I have been waiting for your call!"

"Mhm, I am fine, Al, I promise! I did not find any time to call you last night. Sorry, I was extremely busy," he assured his brother. Ed blinked a few times. 'I was busy last night? The hell did I say? Damn it, Mustang, it is your fault!' he mentally cussed.

"Okay, okay, you've gotten me worried, but if you say you are fine... How have you been, brother?"

"Fine," he replied absently. The elder felt blood boiling in his veins. 'Not fine. Not fine. Shut up, Edward, don't say anything.'

Noticing the long pause in his sibling's speech, Al asked, "Are you sure everything is okay? You can tell me, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, so far, so well. I was just reading some briefing on a mission Ro- Mustang gave me." 'Did I just almost call him on his given name? Stupid mouth, stupid, stupid!' He was so tired that he couldn't find enough the energy to lie properly and the bitter pain in his lower half truly did not help.

"He overworks you again? You should not accept that many missions, brother, I am serious! Tell him or I will have a word with the General! I mean, you don't even have the time to go out with someone, you are all day with him at work!"

"Neah, it is nothing. Whatever, how are Winry and Granny?" Ed changed the subject. Maybe he did not want to go out with someone... else. He didn't want to get to that thought yet.

"They are good. By the way, Winry said she will have your head if don't come for the holidays! You never spend them with us!" Al exclaimed. Well, it was true Edward hated the Winter Holidays and everyone knew it. He made sure to never celebrate them, he had been avoiding them for years. When his brother's soul was still attached to the armour, he would always find an excuse to skip attending any festive dinners or anything that had to do with celebrating. Now, that Alphonse had his body back, it would be nice to come and stay with him for a few days. He had managed to avoid the Holidays for a few years, but it seemed they were catching up with him.

"Okay, okay, but they are in a few months, anyway."

"Brother!"

"Fine! I will come! Sheesh, I am doing this for you, you know!" Ed gave up. Eating gingerbread and drinking coffee with marshmallows... It was so much fun, he might choke on it.

Only because the year was coming to an end, why did they have to celebrate anything? It was useless to celebrate for almost a month, in his most humble opinion, but he was talking to a wall when it came to explaining that to his brother.

"See? You are already getting in the spirit! The holidays are about staying with your loved ones and welcome the next year's spring. Good for you, brother, it took you some time!"

"Sappy, if you ask me, but fine. Al, if you don't mind, I will hang up. I have to go get ready for today, Hawkeye's sick at home and the bastard will most likely slack off work. Talk to you soon, okay?"

He blushed, there was no way he would go to work that day. He didn't want to see that idiot face he so gently touched and... 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!' he scolded himself, almost hearing his nerves screech.

"Yeah, sure. Don't forget to call, for a change!" Al averted, not sensing the conflict in Ed's voice.

"That's a promise. Kiss everyone for me, Al! Bye, love you!"

"Bye, brother, love you, too!" Al put the receptor down and looked at the clock. 'It is nearly eleven... doesn't he start work at eight? Last time he complained about paperwork, but maybe he finished with that and only goes there to help. Or he has gotten the day off and just goes to see what's going on...'

It was the first time he second-guessed Ed's lack of cooperation during a phone talk. He sounded, well... he did not sound like he usually did. His voice was more levelled and he did not argue as much as he used to about that winter's plans. Maybe he had finally grew up.

Maybe not.

Small chances.

He hoped his brother was as fine as he said.

XXXXX

The annoying replacement glared at the General. He has just come in and he was already flirting on phone! Of course, she did not know anything about his mission and that he, in fact, was speaking to a still very sick Hawkeye who wanted to make sure he was in one piece. She was not that trustworthy to be told, anyway.

Oh, how much did she want to say something about Roy getting extremely late at work, damn it! It was around eleven in the morning and he was supposed to get there earlier than eight. However, it would not do to comment on his tardiness. That was the advantage of being the boss - he had no need to justify anything to anybody.

The bad part about being the boss came soon, as he glared at the desk which was occupied by an overflowing pile of freshly baked paperwork, his favourite dish of the day. That was getting too cliché for his taste. 'I miss Hawkeye already, I never find this much work on the table when she is here... not in the morning...,' he agonised.

He sighed deeply and opened his lucky pen, the one he had received from Hughes at his graduation. The man sadistically wished Roy to sign as many papers as possible with it. Such vile words from such a kind person, they made him miss his friend even more. The pen had Olivier Armstrong's teeth carved in its metallic body. It was a long story how the instrument got those marks and he recalled it most fondly. It was impressive to think that the overly stoic Major General could do such idiotic things sometimes, but they all had been young and innocent once.

Roy curved his lips at the memory. He needed to remind his old friend and foe, as it was hard to determine where she resided, about the misfortunate event. She would make him chew his own limbs. 'Ney, it will be worse,' he mentally chuckled. It was not the time to do such thing, though.

Fuery gave him a few odd looks. He had to admit, it was interesting to see the always smirking General actually smiling sincerely. It was a smile, he was sure of it. It did not have its usual rudeness, it was somehow... pure. Clean.

The petite soldier stood up and walked to his commanding officer's desk. "Sir, Jacqueline called when you were not here. She said she misses you."

Roy looked at him with clouded eyes. "Yes, thank you. I will talk to her."

"Very well then, Sir." Fuery nodded and turned back to his seat. Mustang shook his head lightly. He remembered he had real things to do, besides talking with the voices in his head. He telephoned Havoc and played his usual role, the charming womanizer. He did not put too many thoughts into Jean's voice which was clearly not feminine. He tried to fake it, but he continued to fail with grace.

Roy always wondered why he had chosen to codify his knowledge and conversation into an almost whoring language, but it came so natural that he did not even need to blink to put it into practice. Anyway, he talked to Havoc and set a date with a woman for that night. When he ended the conversation, Roy patted his pockets to see how much cash he had at him. It was enough to make the date pretty plausible and maybe even pleasant.

He needed to buy some flowers, now that he thought of it. He wondered what he should pick up for the occasion.

XXXXX

Around six o'clock in the afternoon, Roy left his office. He did not bother to go home, he simply straightened his immaculate white shirt, opened a button to make himself look more casual and changed his trench uniform with a pair of black dress pants he kept in the office closet just in case. He ruffled his hair and put on some shiny black shoes. On his way out, he wrapped a blue silk scarf around his neck and hid most of it under his overcoat. He stopped to glance in the mirror he had insisted to put on one of the walls near the door and checked his appearance. He looked well groomed and very much civilian.

Perfect.

The alchemist was supposed to meet with his date at eight o'clock. He took his personal car and drove to a flower shop. He bought some huge white begonias, a tall yellow hyacinth and a purple and white iris, all surrounded by a few juniper twigs. The combination was surprising to those who did not know the language of flowers, but Roy knew their signification too well. Every flower he had ever offered, it held a secret message.

He took the nicely wrapped bouquet and paid the flower lady, who smiled at him. She was well into her sixties, with small hands and huge eyes. Despite her age, she was a beautiful woman, a former gentle child in a cruel world. She looked so good and kind - so few knew that she was part of the families that had served the Mustangs for generations, pretty much like in Armstrongs' case. Old families had all sorts of sources, most of them in the most surprising domains. The old lady had the ability to extract the truth out of the man and she knew how to keep a secret or hide the truth behind veridical lies. And she was great at procuring flowers that did not bloom in the season she was selling them.

Mustang smiled back and wished her a pleasant evening. He walked to his car and, as promised, he picked up his date from home at eight sharp. He drove to a nice restaurant downtown.

The woman had a fresh appearance, with green eyes and long brown hair. She looked stunning in her skinny black dress which cupped perfectly her generous forms. She let her white coat cascade on her shoulders, hugging her frame perfectly. She played with the flowers she was offered. "Roy, you are such a romantic... I love these, they are so beautiful..."

"My dearest Emma, they are nice, but you are nothing like them. You are more beautiful than any flower, more delicate and refined than any of their fragrances, but you will never wither as they do. Every day, you bloom more and more, when they can only die," Roy spoke lowly, in an intimate tone. He was getting so good at making compliments, it was ridiculous even to his own ears.

As expected, the woman caught the bait. All the cheap flattery hit the right sensible cords. She blushed prettily and looked down in delight. 'I am so good at it, it is getting boring to make them fall backwards,' he thought smugly. All he needed was to tailor his bullshit on the other person's needs and he got mindless idiots who fell in love with him in less than ten minutes. He continued to flirt and insinuate passion where there was none. He did not even feel attracted to her, she was just another one in an ocean of other ones. But business was business, and appearances had to be held in case anyone was listening.

The dinner was pleasant. Roy drove Emma back to her place and went upstairs with her. "Oh, Roy," she mumbled as he closed the door behind her. After a few meaningful looks, he lowered the hand on her waist and entered the living room like he owned the very air around him. "Sorry, Emma, but we have to get down to business right now." She nodded and gave him a small package.

"Of course, dear. Take care of this, Jacqueline had a lot of trouble procuring the material and processing it."

"Send her all of my appreciation."

"But of course," she said amused as she removed her brown wig to reveal her natural blond wavy hair. The green lentils were also moved away. She blinked her light blue eyes a few times and then laughed.

"So it was you this time? You've fooled me, little minx, I knew I have heard your voice before!" Roy smirked and kissed her on the right cheek. "Make sure your brother gets my message, will you?" She simply nodded and let go of his hand.

They headed for the back door. Before stepping out, Roy said, "Thank you for everything and congratulation on your engagement, Marie! See you and Jean soon." She chuckled and waved her hand goodbye before locking the entrance.

XXXXX

"Sir?" the replacement asked, drumming her nails on the doorframe. Roy sighed and lifted his eyes to see what she wanted. His head and eyes hurt as he did not get any sleep the previous night. He had been too busy to test the package he received from Jean Havoc's sister, Marie.

"Yes, Lieutenant...?" he made vaguely. 'What does she want this time? Stop that fucking tapping, you clawed bitch! Bloody thing, I do not even know her name! I think it is Miranda or something. Yes, definitely Miranda. Or Martha. Mara? Whatever!' He looked on a report on which she was signed. It clearly wrote Amanda Montrello. Same thing to him, she could be called however she wanted - that woman still remained exasperating.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is here, General Mustang," she said and let the younger man in. She made sure to dangle her dubiously round bottom at her temporary boss. Roy smiled politely at her and cursed all the heavens for Hawkeye's cold. He was so close to strangling her replacement.

"What do you want, Fullmetal?" the older alchemist demanded casually. Breda and Falman were already taking a fleeing position, as they both knew that when their commanding officer started his speech like that, Edward would explode and none of them knew what would happen next.

"I doubt there's anywhere written that I cannot come to work, though mind you, you are the last person I wanted to see today. Do I have anything to do or I came here for nothing?" he said a lot calmer than he was supposed to be under those circumstances. Roy looked at the tray on which were written Edward's name and rank and pulled out a dossier. Ed took it and read it thoroughly. He tore a page and returned the dossier. He saluted his colleagues and left the room silently.

The small crew working from the couch gasped a few times. Even Amanda stood still. Roy noticed their reaction, but he preferred to ignore it. He was holding back a loud laughter, for Edward's forced pacing was hilarious. No matter how much the blond struggled, he still walked funny. He shifted his hips a little too much. The older alchemist was almost proud he was the main cause for the distress the other felt in his lower body. He must have been a little too harsh, that the discomfort did not go away even after two days from the unexpected night they had shared.

Maybe they should resume training together like they sometimes did when Ed was in town, so that he could work his muscles better, but he doubted anyone needed their inevitable mess.

XXXXX

Some long hours have passed since the last time Roy saw Amanda, Hawkeye's most wonderful replacement. He took a short break from the uninteresting job he was doing and mused on the wonderful silence in the office.

"Sir, I have the requested papers from Lieutenant General Sherman about the Eastern situation," the red head's high pitched voice announced from the door. 'Damn, woman, give me a break! Why am I the only one who ever works in here? Wait, I gave Edward a simple task. What's taking him so long?'

Not before long, Edward bounced on the hallway. He was headed for Roy's office to give his report. It was the most boring thing he could possibly do, searching through military records the entire day. He was sore from the lack of movement, but it was worth the effort.

Opportunistic by nature, the older Elric brother did not waste his day on lame army jobs. He did his assignment fast and then rummaged for anything he could relate to the Mustangs. Roy did great with explaining him about his family. His description was flawless and very accurate. "My mother and father died when I was little, I don't remember a thing." - that did not help.

But Edward was not a stupid person. Not by any means. He had heard once that Roy's parents were murdered and now he said it like what happened came naturally. If it was natural, it meant they were expecting it. No matter how much of a mess the country was at the Promised Day, until then, it has been overall quite peaceful. So why were they expecting it? The few theories were all concentrating around the sudden death of the older Mustangs... Mustangs... 'That's it!'

After the discovery, he'd spent most of the time he had in the secret files room to rummage through documents about a family which was not even declared existent before Roy entered the academy. Sometimes, they were there, sometimes they just vanished. It was like Roy was born out of nowhere. But there was Madame Christmas, a certain sibling. So things had to be related to her, too.

On his way to the office, Ed reconsidered all his leads. It was interesting and fishy that he didn't find anything compromising. Maybe that was the most eerie aspect of the equation. He stopped and opened the heavy doors in front of him. Roy was at his desk, completely alone. Edward was paid no attention, so he simply threw his report on the coffee table in front of the couch. Without lifting his head, Mustang asked, "What took you so long, Fullmetal?"

Was it that obvious? "The files room is quite a mess, it was hard to search for anything in there," Ed lied.

"Really? I always go there and immediately find what I need." The General tilted his head and smirked. "Maybe it is harder from your point of view."

"Is that a joke about my height? Fuck you, whatever, I am out of here." The blond pushed the door open. Roy could not move his eyes from the slim silhouette, it was almost intoxicating to look at it.

As if he felt those burning glances, Ed turned his head. "What are you staring at, old man?" On his face, there was a large grin.

"You," came the reply. Rising a brow, the younger alchemist said a bit unsure, "You know... I am kind of hungry... are you hungry too?" It was worth the try.

The General muffled a crude chuckle with the back of his hand. "Why? Are you worried about my health?"

"As if! I don-" A loud growl came from Roy's stomach. The alchemists burst into laughter. "Yeah, I guess I am hungry. But I don't think the cafeteria is still open at this hour."

"It is not that la- yes, it is too late." Ed opened his silver pocket watch to read the hour. He was no longer afraid to look at it, the reminder carved on the inside of the carcass was not a painful memory anymore. His family was back to normal, his brother was in his original body and his mother reencountered their father in dead. Morbid as it sounded, he knew it was for the best.

"I have an idea. Are you up to some dinner in town?" Mustang offered.

"Why would I come with you in some shadowy place? Are you out of your mind?"

"A little, I don't know. I know a great place, quite cosy. You’ll like it, I am certain.  They have good food and lots of nice faces around there." Roy nodded to make his point.

"You truly are a goner, but whatever, if you pay, I don’t mind shady." Edward crossed his arms over his chest. 'It will be interesting, going out with him... we used to do it quite often before- well, just before."

"It is settled, then. Give me a moment, I have to gather my things. See you in five minutes?" The Elric waved a hand in agreement and rushed out of the office. Roy drummed his fingers on the desk and stood up. He put his pens in their case. He grabbed his coat and closed the light behind him before leaving the office.

It was quite an experience to have an early dinner with Edward, or a late lunch, as it was a little after six o'clock and Roy rarely ate anything before ten o'clock in the afternoon as he never seemed to find the necessary time to do so. Surprisingly, the atmosphere was not as awkward as the blond imagined it would be after their little slip. They acted like old friends, perhaps a bit more than just that, considering that Ed blushed fiery red whenever Roy made an inappropriate joke or simply touched him by accident, but they could fairly pass if that was overlooked.

It was not the first time the two alchemists went out together, but definitely not under the given facts. The General struggled to hold down his laughter as he saw the other fidgeting in his seat and the other prayed to resist the urge to punch him in the face. It was almost hilarious, as the Flame suggested to eat at his Aunt's club, very stylish and comfy, but full of people Roy knew nearly too well. Especially his dear foster mother, who did not waste a second to tease the youth or place an interpretable remark. Ed had the feeling the two Mustangs were complotting over something he really did not want to hear about.

When they have arrived at the club, a pretty girl saluted Roy with heavy-lidded eyes. Instinctively, Fullmetal hid his face behind his bangs when the woman smiled at him.

"Hello, General, a new one? So little and cute, where do you find them?" She made sure to emphasize the 'General' - everyone knew how proud the man was about his rank.

Edward just wanted to jump at her throat and snap it a bit for being called small, but his superior smirked at him and replied defiantly, "My, my, don't give me away, ha-ha!" He then turned his eyes to the rest of the people in the club. He dragged Ed after him and stopped to talk with some other women, very beautiful as well. After some chatting, he asked with a charming smile, "Ladies, have you seen Madame Christmas?" They giggled and showed the way for him and his friend.

The two men took a seat at a private table, hidden behind a classy paper screen. A pale light danced on the plum coloured walls. "So... why did you bring me here?" Ed gathered the courage to ask. It was awfully awkward to be taken out after what they did two nights before... it was not like Roy, because he had always expected that the older man was not the kind to go out again with someone whom he had slept with. Not to mention he did not quite understand why he was taken to his Aunt's club.

"No reason,” Roy replied. “Just some nice dinner. The cuisine is great here, by the way."

"Say something else and that will be the last thing you do, Roy-boy," a deep feminine voice spoke. A tall plump silhouette came next to the table, the scent of cigarettes and sweet perfume following her. The woman winked at Roy, who in turn grinned at some unknown joke.

"I wouldn't dare, Madame, but about my death – you should get in line."

"Boy, do not scare an old woman like me with these things! Oh, hello to you too, Edward. How are you, my dear? I hope you are good." Madame Christmas smiled at Ed, who nodded his head sheepishly.

Okay, he vaguely knew who she was, but how could she recognise someone she had most likely never seen, especially in that dim light? The woman continued to smile and asked what they wanted to order. "Surprise us, Aunt, if you say you have such good services."

Blowing some floral scented smoke, Chris retorted, "You are lucky I am fond of you, else you would have flown through the window by now, son."

"Lucky me," Roy said and protruded his lips. The older woman snorted and cast a conspicuous look at the blond alchemist. "You two be nice till I came back, yes?" she averted and left.

"What the...?" Ed mumbled. Roy put his head in his palms and looked into the wonderfully confused golden orbs in front of him. "My most wonderful Aunt, Chris Mustang, widely known as Madame Christmas."

"I know who she is, but how the hell does she know me?" Ed furrowed his brows. Roy curved his lips. "I see..."

"Damn, you Mustangs have something screwed in your heads, both of you! Can you for once not find a double meaning for everything?" Ed scolded.

"No. Anyway, everyone knows you. But, of course, she also has her ways, my dear Aunt."

Ed made a face. "I don't know why I am bothering to talk to you."

"For food?"

"Most likely."

XXXXX

The food was delicious, alright - Edward had to give that to Madame Christmas. Her club was not that renowned for nothing, after all. Like a good host, the woman came to his most loyal client's table when they finished eating and asked, "How did you find the cuisine, sweeties?"

"Great, as always," Roy answered without taking his eyes off the other alchemist. Chris chuckled. "Never lose your touch, do you, General?" The black haired man jeered. "As you taught me, Madame," he winked.

"Very well I did, so do not let me down."

"But of course."

"My, my, that is gonna be a feast."

"Can't have it other way, ha-ha."

"That's my boy."

Edward stared at the two siblings who were making no sense to him and wondered what on Earth they were talking about. It was a complete mystery to him and it was most certainly not about how great the cook was. He heard Roy and Chris were very close, but to talk like that to each other? It sounded so... intimate, somehow. It was all too strange, they were too strange. Everything was queer to him.

They continued to mumble double-edged words, not minding the teen's confusion. It appeared he had found from whom Roy learnt how to play with one's mind.

"Alright, boys, I will let you be, for now. You better behave, Roy."

The older man smiled and tilted his head condescendingly. He raised his glass of wine and toasted with his confused partner for the eighth time that night.

XXXXX

Marie Havoc took a sip from her coffee. Great coffee, she thought as she read a long letter she had received from her fiancé, Harold Abrams, a fairly known doctor specialised in general surgery who was currently attending to a seminary in Xing. The state financed many of his projects and he was allowed to participate for free to different conferences all around the globe. Regardless of his young age, he was considered one of the best surgeons of Amestris.

Ling Yao, the future emperor of Xing, was kind enough to pay all the expenses for his short visit. Everything was done with Roy Mustang's help, who was the linking bridge between the two nations. The General never forgot the help he had received from Jean, Marie's brother, so he supported the Havocs as much as he could. And, of course, making trades of any kinds, especially intellectual, with the recently declared allied state was a huge boost to his image. Having a powerful empire's aid, he was proving what a great Fuhrer he would make when Grumman retired.

Suddenly, long fingers blocked her vision. She bit those hands and the intruder immediately backed off. "Ouch, Mar! It hurts!"

"Jean, you moron, how many times do I have to tell you to stop scaring me like that? You are so immature, how can you be older than me!" she clamoured. Very bad habit, frightening people with sharp teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, as you say. How are ya, sis?" Havoc asked brushing off some rebel strands of hair. He took a seat next to her and smiled at the waitress when she came to take his order. The café his sister had chosen was really nice and it was even better that he could smoke inside. He glared at the letter. "Ah, Karl wrote you?"

"His name is Harold! Is it that hard to remember?" she growled. She understood her brother was not overly fond of his future brother-in-law, but to purposefully mistake his name? That was a bit over the line.

"Whatever, I hope Harry does well at the conference." Marie rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. Jean was asking for it. Badly. "Yes, H-A-R-O-L-D does great at it. Forget it, I did not call to brag about him and how great he is when you are a total idiot. You are making me look bad in public."

"Now, now, is that so? And I thought I was your brother!"

"So what? In Xing, brother and sisters kill each other in order to attain a better position for their clan!" She gestured widely and shifted dangerously on the chair.

"Oh, shut it! I know how those people are! I have protected one for some time!"

"Yeah, and that almost got you both killed! You are useless!" The waitress came with an espresso and placed an ashtray on the table. None of the siblings noticed her and she would have gotten her hair burnt by Jean's cigarette if she had not backed off in time. She narrowed her eyes and left them be.

"Like you are one to talk? By whose help did he get there, hm?"

"His own! You should shut up, it is not my fault you cannot keep a girlfriend! You are jealous of me because I’m getting married and you’re forever single!" She folded her arms.

"I don't have one because didn't find the right one! At least I did something for this country, I'm not some bitch who licked everyone's boots to get her job!"

"Bullshit, I am a great pharmacologist and you fucking ran away from the front when you had the chance!"

"I had to, I was fucking injured and paralysed! Like you'd know how that is!"

The Havocs continued arguing vehemently. They forgot their surroundings and almost punched each other in the face. They both jumped out of their seats when some mysterious hands patted their shoulders. With huge eyes, they watched the said intruder take a seat at their table.

"Jean, Marie, glad to see you getting along as usual," Riza Hawkeye spoke in a low voice. "You are not attracting any attention at all."

"For God's sake, Hawk, you’ve scared me half to death!" the former Lieutenant mumbled with a half burnt cigarette in his mouth. He shook his left hand and covered it fast with his right, trying to calm the burning sensation of the ashes that had fallen on it when he had jerked.

"I am so glad you’ve made it! How are you, Riza? Feeling better? How is your cold, sweetie? You’ve drank the tea I gave you, right?" Marie asked, panting lightly from the shock.

"Yes, thank you very much, Marie. I have to feel better or Roy will die drowned in reports before I kill him for not doing his job," she replied casually. The Havocs smiled sheepishly and laid back on their chair's backrests. It was not the best moment to start a fight with the blonde officer.

"We are both happy you are back in shape."

"Thank you. I am also happy the fever subsided, I think it will snow soon and it would be a shame to miss the Winter Holidays because of the flu." She tapped her fingertips on her chin, thoughtfully.

"I cannot wait to stay with everyone around the fire and drink mulled wine..." Jean said dreamily, playing with the ash that fell off his cigarette. He had forgotten his hand stung.

"It will be great. Harold already sent me my favourite flowers, white begonias, yellow hyacinths and irises! Can you believe it? He never forgets how much I love them. Oh, he even remembered I like them with juniper!"

"He is such a romantic, you wouldn't think he cuts people for a living," Jean commented idly. He still didn’t like the man who was taking his sister away.

"Yeah, it is nice you have found him. I wish you all the luck in the world, dear." Riza smiled and squeezed Marie's hand to show her support. The other woman returned the gesture of her friend and closed her eyes thankful.

A few hours later, Hawkeye excused herself and left the two siblings alone. When she got home, around midnight, she mentally replayed the long conversation she had had with the retired soldier and the pharmacologist. No matter how tough she wanted to look, Riza was very attached to her friends and wanted to protect them. After all, they were all risking everuthing for the same goal. She made a mental note to check on the General the following day, when she returned to work after her short absence. "I bet the office is a mess, don't you also, Hayate?" She played with the fur of her black and white dog which jumped in her opened arms.

Holding her beloved pet in a loving embrace and patting its bicoloured head from time to time, she seated on the couch and opened an overused book. It looked miserably, covers faded and pages yellowed, but it was as useful as ever. The book was called ‘The Miraculous Botanic World' and she had received it as a New Year's gift from Roy. He wrote on the first page a dedication in his small, straight script:  _For the only flower who had survived the flames, a charm to bloom again in the cold snow. Roy Mustang_. Next to his signature, there was drawn a small red horse holding a rose in its mouth.

She opened the book with the precision of someone who had read it more than a few times. 'There you are.' She took a notebook and noted the key words from the conversation she had had with Jean and Marie. After compiling the names she had heard, Riza scribbled what the flowers Roy bought meant.

'Sneaky as always. I wonder how no one ever noticed how oddly he combines what he offers.' Of course, the message was not only for her, it was mainly for the former soldier who was in charge of strategic supplies, such as weapons, ammunition, maps and whatever they needed to accomplish their missions. Still, she needed to know her commanding officer's situation.

What Roy sent through the bouquet was a little alarming. Half was about River, whom they lost trace of a few days ago. The Iris did not pose any problems and it was most probably put there to make the floral arrangement more colourful. It showed 'hope'.

The white begonias signified 'worry'. That was not good. It meant it was dangerous that he dissipated into thin air and it was certain that he would strike when they were not expecting it.

The worst of all was what the yellow hyacinths transmitted, 'jealousy'. Not the feeling itself was the problem, but the colour. Yellow was Edward's hair colour and they used it to signify they were talking about him. It clearly stated that the alchemist found about the operation and he wanted to be a part of it. And that Roy had the situation out of his reach. The juniper was the tree of 'protection'. Edward was also in danger. It was not clear what the danger was, if it was just some stupid thing the alchemist accomplished or it had to do with Telford Mustang. The colours of the flowers explained that other things got involved too. Hawkeye could only fear what those things really were.

She needed to talk to Roy.

XXXXX

"No, that’s how it happened!" Fullmetal assured his superior. The alcohol made his feet feel heavier than they were and he clung to Roy's coat in a firm grip to maintain his balance. The two men were laughing at a stupid joke. The evening went a lot better than both of them had expected.

After the talk with Madame Christmas, they started debating about life and death. The discussion got deeper till the moment they drunk a few more glasses than they should have. They left late at night, holding hands boldly when they reached a shadier part of the city. Anyway, the streets were empty at that hour, so they could do anything, for all they cared.

"Tell me, Ed, would you like to repeat this one of these days?"

"As if," he smirked and stumbled on Roy's feet. "Easy, don't mess that pretty face of yours." The raven haired officer pulled him up.

"No need to call me that to make me go out with you, git."

"So, is that a yes I’m hearing?" Mustang hugged the other's slim waist and gingerly pecked the top of his head.

Ed looked up at him. "How does it look like?"

Lost in each other's eyes, the two kissed deeply. Gasping for air, as the embrace was suffocating, Ed whispered huskily, "But no alcohol this time. It makes us do stupid things."

"I agree. Let's get you home," Roy offered. Seeing the doubtful look on his subordinate's face, he added, "No other meanings, Fullmetal. I am not that much of a bastard like you see me. Not entirely."

"Well, sometimes it is better to shut up, Roy." Ed let go of the Flame's hands and ran into the night, leaving the other alone. A sincere smile crept up on the General's pale features.

He forgot about the coldness outside. Inside, he was feeling warm. He stopped regretting he had pushed Edward into that sinful act. Why, he hadn’t pushed him into something without his consent, but now he was sure it hadn’t been a mistake.

He walked to his house, too big for a sole person. He returned to his dark solitude and waited for the morning to come and take his worries away.

XXXXX

"Good morning, Sir. How are you?" Hawkeye asked Mustang when he entered his office at quarter to eight, far earlier than usual. Relived that he no longer needed to see that sorry excuse of a replacement, Roy retorted, "What a pleasant surprise to see you back so soon, Lieutenant."

"Figures." Riza shook her head disapprovingly. "Unfortunately, you will not have the time to show me how surprised you are, Sir, because you have a lot of work to do. However, I’ve noticed you did your job while I was away."

"Well, I survived. So, what do we have here?"

Hawkeye eyed her commanding officer. He looked somewhat... happy. That was the word. He was too happy for the given hour.

He had so many problems on his head, as a murderous psychopath was on his tail, but he still found the energy to feel good. She could not help wondering what the flowers Marie received truly meant.

XXXXX

"Hey, Lieutenant! You are finally better!" Edward said as he threw Mustang a report that hit the General squarely in the face. He was sent to gather some information about a scientist that was supposed to have supplied a company with illegally created chimeras. There was not much to do and he finished the task in no time.

"Thank you, Edward," Riza replied and left the room. Roy rubbed his chin, knowing it was turning red from the hit. He looked up at the younger alchemist and demanded sternly, "What’s with this poorly written report? And did you really have to throw it, damn it!"

"That’s all you get. I am so not rewriting anything, bastard, and go back to work," Ed defended himself.

"Don't take the Lieutenant's job away! She is the one who has to tell me this, not you." The elder ran a hand through his charcoal hair. The blond narrowed his eyes, but his face soon lost its tension. He dropped on the leather couch in the middle of the room. Looking through a random book, he asked, "How come there is no one around?"

"They are on official business, nothing important," Roy stated mechanically.

A deafening silence fell over the office. Only the pen's scraping and the rustling of papers could be heard from time to time. Ed cleared his throat to break the standstill. "What is it, Fullmetal? Is your throat dry?" Roy teased from behind a document. Blushing, Ed lowered his head, pretending to read. He answered swiftly, "No."

"Really?" Silence again. "You know what, Edward? Let's have something to drink at the pub that just opened on Wellington's Street. I heard it is very good, they make nice hot chocolate."

"Don't you have work to do?" Ed asked hopefully. No success, as Roy was already on his feet and in front of the couch. "It can wait. It is the lunch break, after all, we can at least drink some tea, if you like that better." He smiled seductively.

"What are you doing? You are-ARGH!" the blond growled. He was lifted up by two strong arms. "You forgot what you promised me last night? Or did I get you all flustered and forgot?" Roy asked amused.

"You are imagining things! No, I didn't forget! But isn't it a little too obvious to go out with me in the middle of the day? And put me down! I am not a girl to carry around!"

"I never said you were. Going out with you in the middle of the night isn't suspicious at all, either. Am I wrong? Please, do tell."

Well, it made sense, Ed had to admit. He sighed and stopped struggling. He wanted to play that game, no matter how much it hurt his ego. To be brought down on his knees by the most horrible person he knew.

What a joke. He had made it clear to himself that he wanted that bastard, it could be wrong, it could be right, but that was what he desired. His heart had known it for all this time, but his mind had been in need of a breakdown to realise his true feelings. He needed to stop running for a while, he needed to regain his strength to get back on the road.

He needed to rest.

Roy examined carefully the young man in his arms. His hair got in his eyes, its radiant colour bleached by the powerful sun of the passing season. He knew it would eventually darken to that shade of molten gold, so similar to his bright eyes. They seemed bigger than when he was a child, so wide and smart under his long pale eyelashes. His jaw was stronger and his lips were thinner than the first time they have met, his features bold and mature. His nose was rounder and its tip appeared to try to taste the sky, always tilted upwards. His cheeks were soft and lean, his shoulders were broad and he was taller than ever. His little sunny boy was a man now, he had become an adult right in front of his eyes and only then he had finally noticed it.

That little sunny boy, was he really his?

He put the lithe body on his desk, never breaking the eye contact. He could not get enough of that wonderful person he had in front of him. He tried to lie to himself that he still had everything under control, but he was well aware he was losing at his own game. He had never thought he could want someone for something beyond physical needs. Yet there he was, craving for his soul to open up.

They stood like that for some time. The taller man bent slightly to be on the same level with the golden eyes that made his cold heart melt and his still blood boil. A small scratch on his forearm stung a bit, reminding him it burnt to play with fire. He received it when he argued with Ed about hiding his mission. The blond punched him when he realised he would not get any information about the ghost man, River.

In the present moment, he definitely did not want his Uncle to take away his happiness. He knew that, if Telford ever discovered about his newfound lover, the boy would not get to live another day. He was equally afraid and excited because of that. It was finally the time when he could pay back for the crime that was committed against his parents. He could finally protect what mattered to him.

Losing his patience, Edward arched his back and captured Roy's lips in a fierce kiss. The other responded longingly and laid the blond down after throwing some papers off the desk. Screw work, he had something more important to do.

Greedily, the younger alchemist demanded for access, brushing his tongue on the other's clenched teeth. Chuckling, Roy accepted the intrusion and quickly dominated the kiss, taking the lead. They danced together in their little charade, their hands all over each other. A metallic hand entangled in his shiny black strands and one made out of trembling flesh cupped his face. Boldly, Mustang pushed himself between his lover's legs and trailed his hand to the other's belt. He played with the pants' buttons until Edward let out an irritated grunt.

His hand went lower, fondling Edward's crotch. The grunts turned into moans. It felt so good, it hurt to be imprisoned in those wretched confines. Roy closed the distance between them, brushing their slowly awakening clothed erections together. He put his hand on the back of Fullmetal's head and ravished his mouth, biting and licking his lips. The other hand played with his hidden chest.

Their lips bruised, but neither cared. That was what they both wanted and their bodies were screaming with lust. How badly they needed that... how they desired each other.

Roy shifted them as he opened his trench coat. It fell to the ground along with Edward's jacket. The General kissed and sucked without any restraints at the little man's neck, going lower.

"Roy, not in the offi- AH!" Ed moaned when a wet tongue swirled on his automail joints. How damn fine it was... he was getting drunk on it. He captured those sinful lips again and took his time with unbuttoning Roy's white shirt. He touched every inch of that well sculptured chest and encircled the scars peppered over the torso and abdomen.

Fullmetal didn’t know how all the wounds got there, but it did not matter. They made Roy what he was. He pushed the elder's hands away and opened the fly of his military issued pants. The bulge hidden underneath was even harder than before and it demanded for attention. So Ed tugged at the boxers and slipped his hand inside, grabbing the man like his life depended on it.

"OH MY GOD!" a feminine voice shouted from the door. Edward jolted and pushed Roy off of him. The elder held his grip on him and fell backwards, soon followed by the swearing teen who landed on his chest. "WHAT THE FUCK? GODDAMIT!" the blond yelled in his ear, loud enough to raise the dead from the ground.

On his back, sprawled half naked on the office's floor, Mustang smiled sheepishly at Hawkeye, who stood dumbfounded at the door. She opened her mouth and then closed it, gasping like a fish. Edward tried to move off the man, but their belts entangled and kept them connected. He blushed and decided he wanted to die there, on the spot. He was so embarrassed and the damn bastard had the audacity to look amused!

Like nothing had happened, Roy asked in a calm voice, "Is there anything I can do for you, Lieutenant?" Ed hit his head as hard as he could on the other's chest, but the officer did not flinch. 'It seems I will have some explaining to do,' the General thought. The situation made it actually easier to break the news to his assistant, he was somewhat pleased of being discovered humping over the desk.

Hawkeye, managing to gather most of her cool, left the papers at the entrance and nodded her head in some sort of salute, not completely trusting her voice. She closed the door behind her.

So that was what he had really meant by the yellow flower and the juniper... That was unexpected.

Mustang lowered his head on the hard tiles of the floor. He ruffled Edward's hair and kissed him on the forehead. The blond shifted his eyes to stare at his own with a look that demanded murder. Roy smirked and lifted them both. He unravelled their tangled belts and put Fullmetal down, who was still fuming. Not losing his grin, the higher ranked officer whispered in his ear, "Well, it does not mean the invitation is no longer available."

The blood rushing to his face, Edward scolded, "Are you out of your fucking mind? Why do I keep on asking, anyway?! You are! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, I got that part. So? Your answer?" The blond alchemist pressed his lips together and looked hard at his superior. His hair was a mess, the shirt was half opened and his pants were crooked on his hips. He couldn’t stop the smirk that formed on his lips.

"To hell with it, but you’re paying, you hear me?" Ed made and lifted his top off the hardwood floor.

That was going to be interesting, to say the least. What wondrous prospects for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8 – A Good Day to Be Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornin', not much to say, but here are some warnings - graphic stuff, some hints of violence, not too much plot development and some interaction between characters. Tell what you think! Reviews are welcomed!  
> I forgot - it all happens two months after the previous chapter.  
> On with the show...

Chapter 8 – A Good Day to Be Born

Edward Elric woke up in complete darkness, something large blocking his view. He poked at it with his finger, feeling warmth spreading over the tip. After brief examination, he discovered it was a hand resting limply on his face. He tried to get rid of the annoying member, but he could not move. He attempted to lift his automail arm to brush off the obstacle as far away as possible from his head, but in vain. He was caged.

On top of him, covering him entirely, a totally wasted Roy Mustang slept peacefully. After lots of struggling, the younger alchemist managed to shove the other man off of him, but the latter had his arms tangled around his waist. From the warm and comfortable bed, the two landed on the cold floor. Roy fell on his chest like some dead weight, kicking the air out of Ed’s lungs. He winced in pain, as the elder was not exactly the lightest person. He started shouting in Roy's ear. "BASTARD, WAKE UP, DAMMIT! WAKE UP!"

Groggily, the higher ranked officer opened his shallow obsidian eyes and blinked a few times. He smiled sheepishly and blew off some of his long black locks from his pale face. "Mornin', Ed... no need to shout...," he mumbled, the grin on his face never leaving his tired features. He liked seeing the slightly tanned complex of his lover in the morning, he could not get enough of it.

"Bah, get off of me and then I will stop shouting, idiot! OFF, NOW!" the blond yelled again.

"Yeah, yeah." Roy rolled off Fullmetal. He stood still for a second and considered his surroundings. He blinked again. "Err... Ed, why are we on the floor?" he asked surprised.

The teen sighed and stood up. He rubbed his forehead and plopped on the soft bed. He ached everywhere and he was only dressed in an oversized shirt, definitely not his. He hoped it was Roy’s, because if it was not... then that was a different story. "Man, I swear I am never going out with you for a drink ever again...," he vowed half-heartedly. His head ached too badly to be any more vehement.

It sounded like a great idea to try the newest pub in Central. Neither of them thought they would meet with some of Roy's old pals and drown a few too many glasses, playing poker. True, the General made a small fortune at the game, but they still should not have drunk so much. And they drank a lot, considering that Roy was reputed for his alcohol resistance. Ed never understood why he had to try to match him, he was far easier to be knocked out than the other.

In an almost magical way, the two alchemists arrived home sometime in the morning, completely wasted. They stumbled up the stairs in Mustang's house, making out hard and not really realising what was happening. Things led to another and that was pretty much how they got in the all too familiar room, not too far from being stark naked.

In the past two months, Roy’s unjustifiably spacious mansion became Edward's residence as well, though he would not admit it for all the money in the world - not like he cared about them, but he still needed them to live a decent life. He always found a reason to spend as much time as possible there, to be part of Roy's slowly lighting up life. It was not as if he did not have a place to stay, but he felt good in the other's company. It was almost like an annoying addiction he couldn’t get rid of. Yet he didn’t want it to stop.

After the more or less disastrous accident not too long ago, when the two state alchemists slept together out of impulsivity, they finally came around and considered themselves some sort of dysfunctional couple. No one knew about them besides Madame Christmas, who didn’t need to be told anything because she could sense everything about her adoptive son, and Riza Hawkeye, to whom the General had to explain for an entire day why he was on top of his subordinate, in the office, in the middle of a working day. It was a difficult feat, but after that, the Lieutenant proved herself rather supportive, as long as he did not skip his duties to molest their colleague. In addition, the team was starting to sniff them off and their usual stationary telephonist, Miss Carol, asked Roy why he was staring at Ed’s bottom while he was making a call from the telephone room. Neither was problematic to their safety as officers. But more people knowing, that would be a serious issue.

Still a little dizzy from the hangover, Ed walked to the large window covered in heavy curtains and opened it. Outside, a cold winter wind blew fiercely, waking him up from his condition. He put his mismatched hands on the sill, warmed by the heater below, and watched calmly the still street in front of his eyes. The sun was not shining as brilliantly as it used to and the air smelled like snow. It was the beginning of December and the weather never missed a moment to show it. Yet it was still not snowing.

From the carpet, Roy watched him intently. A hidden fondness could be read in his eyes and it was all for the young man in front of him. During the short time they’ve spent together after the night he had imprudently jumped on his subordinate, he rediscovered what a delightful person Edward was. It was quite ironic, really, to lose to him. He was never supposed to fall for someone in his path to the top as it was too dangerous and most likely a nuisance in the great scheme of things, but he couldn’t help it. He was going to protect Ed no matter what.

He knew for certain his feelings were returned, despite the fact that the short man referred from showing any affection. Who would have wasted his time with an insomniac and mildly depressive pyromaniac if there was nothing more involved? And, knowing the great alchemist, he did not have any ulterior motives. It was not like him.

Smirking, Roy stepped feathery behind the daydreaming blond and hugged his slim waist. The latter jumped in surprise, but those abnormally cold, yet so nice to touch long fingers soothed him back to his place. Edward turned his head and looked in the dark pools which fixed his golden ones. He could melt on the spot, no matter how glacial the weather was. He smiled and asked, "What do you want, bastard?"

Not paying too much attention to the question, the General continued to look through him at the world outside the warm bedroom. Old memories started to reopen the never fading wounds, carved deep in his whole existence.

It made Mustang weary. In over two months, he had not heard anything about his beloved Uncle. It was like the man had disappeared into thin air or evaporated somewhere. He knew better than to relax, that was for sure. He had learnt from the previous mistakes, not like the others. It was too similar to his parents' death scenario, the calm before the storm. He didn't want the history to repeat itself, that was why he fought to become strong and powerful. To protect the ones he cared about.

Sensing the sorrowful expression on the usually easy-going features of his lover's face, Edward softened. "Is everything alright, Roy?"

The man in question lowered his eyes. Those depthless orbs returned to their hurtful coldness, that ancestral sadness Ed hoped he would never get to see again. Breaking the visual contact, Roy moved his gaze back to the opened window.

Idly, he muttered more to himself than anyone else, "It is going to snow soon..."

XXXXX

Olivier Mira Armstrong stared at her long sabre. A most wonderful sword, a true masterpiece passed down the family line for generations. She chuckled at the cliché her family was so proud of. 'What a bunch of conceited hardheads...' She stroked the leather scabbard fondly and put it back next to her.

She laid sprawled on her bed, too small for two persons but too big for one. She did not occupy much space, as she liked sleeping curved up in a ball, but the few arms she slept with took a lot of space. Of course, it was so not strange to sleep with deathly weapons next to you.

No wonder everyone considered her a bit paranoid.

The Major General made sure to never allow any personnel in her bedroom, as her surreal image of a strict and dignified officer would be blown after a single second inside. The room was not that small, but the heavy furniture and tons of books scattered all over the place cut a lot of the available space. It was a complete mess, to put it plainly. Everything was everywhere, though one thing was for sure – the way they were thrown around made some sense in her head. In their own twisted logic, the objects were grouped on not very well defined categories. Even her personal desk looked like after a tornado. Pencils, pens, nail polish she used when she had to go to Central and some strangely shaped things were buried under papers. Only her uniform was hanged neatly on a tall closet. At least she showed a little respect to the etiquette.

Like her brother, Olivier liked drawing in her spare time and scotched many of her doodles on the walls. She enjoyed drawing the people she encountered or the buildings that caught her eye. Next to the drawings, she nailed her family's portrait, on top of every member being written their specific name. Not like she would ever forget their names, but she saw them so rarely... it felt good to see the small letters reading _Philip Gargantos_ , _Olympe_ , _Amue_ , _Strongine_ , _Alex Louis_ and _Catherine Elle_. She was between her father and her only brother and held her youngest sister's hand in hers. The cadet of the illustrious family was on Alex's shoulders and she was smiling happily. So was she, under the sparkling vanity everyone held up to the sky. Everyone in the photograph was grinning to the camera and it felt so far away. The officer hated admitting, but she loved her parents, her brother and three sisters. She missed everyone... the great Ice Queen was not as icy as she wanted to be.

It was still early in the morning and the woman didn't feel like getting out of her warm beddings. Not to mention that the mornings in Briggs sucked big time, without being overly pretentious. It was cold below freezing, the barren floor was covered in a thin layer of ice, the carpets were moist and the air was chilly, even that sorry excuse of a coffee they made at the fort was cold. She definitely needed to get a kettle and a burner in her room. It was horrible to start the day with that pitiful dark liquid, warm enough to lick it like ice cream.

She stretched and yawned abruptly. She was not the morning type, she enjoyed staying up late and waking up at noon. Of course, that was virtually impossible as the commanding officer of the most important fort in Amestris, but really, a girl could dream. She turned her eyes to the mechanical clock on the nightstand. It read quarter to four o’clock, far earlier than the general wake up call. So much for sleeping till noon, not even the sun was up.

The cushioned door of her messy bedroom opened slowly and a dark silhouette slipped in silently, a fragrance of freshly brewed coffee soon following. The commander instinctively grabbed her trusted sword, but let go of it when she distinguished the intruder. "Why are you already awake, Olivier? It is still early," a mild voice spoke.

"Seems the time you’ve spend in the East made you forget my schedule, Miles. It is never too early in here," she replied with an eerie smile. She kind of forgot how to do it properly, it hurt her cheeks.

The quarter Ishbalan soldier shook his head. "Sure," he chuckled.

"Are you mocking me, Major?" Armstrong rolled on her stomach and narrowed her light blue eyes. She was greeted by crimson red orbs, clearly showing sarcasm. "Never! I wouldn't dare to, not as long as you sleep with a sword next to you and a pistol under your pillow." He pointed to the hidden fire weapon. “Who knows what else you are hiding under that cover!”

"Well, old habits die hard," she stated proudly. She didn't know what she was so proud of. It must have been a family trait.

"Of course," Miles agreed, curving his thin lips. He seated next to her and offered a large mug of coffee. "No milk and lots of sugar, like you like it."

"Wasn't it too early for me to wake up?” she made, but accepted the cup nonetheless. “Thanks for remembering how I take my coffee."

"How could I possibly forget your morning routine after all these years? Do not belittle me, dear," the man said bluntly, if not a little insulted. Olivier snorted and looked down at the deep blue mug. She smelled it like a dog would. "Mm," she hummed. Damn, that sinful miasma one would die for! Not her, of course, as she was not that altruistic - or stupid if it came to that - of a person to die for another's pleasure, but she could find some idiots who couldn’t refuse her.

After two long minutes of watching the Major General inhaling the hot steam, Miles shook her off her trance. "It will get cold if you keep sniffing it. It would be a waste after I’ve carried it around half of the country."

"You're such a joy killer." Olivier narrowed her eyes and took a sip. She was suddenly hit with the eye-watering sweetness of the sugar and the bitterness of the coffee. Many would have cringed at the combination, but that was one divine taste to her. Why didn't they have any decent coffee up North? Well, it was not like they were in the middle of nowhere. 'Genius, that's reason enough,' she scolded herself.

"How come you were able to visit our humble fort this soon?" she asked curiously. She made more space on the bed to allow the taciturn man to lay down next her. His skin was darker than she remembered it, the sun bathed it plenty in Ishbal. He placed his head on the spare pillow and answered thoughtfully, "I don't know what is so humble around here, but-"

The woman slapped him over the chest. "My answer, not flattery."

“Alright, alright!” Miles chuckled mirthfully. “I had some free time and I’ve asked for permission to visit my former comrades. Scar is taking care of my job while I'm away, so I will find everything in order when I come back. The man is a diligent worker, really. Never thought we'd have such a good collaboration," he explained as he played with the overflowing strands of long blonde hair that tickled his face.

"Aha," she made. After a pause, she commented, "Sure, to visit former comrades."

Sensing the double meaning from far away, he defended himself, "That is what I am doing, right? We worked together, so you are my comrade, too."

"It sounds wrong but whatever, you should bring coffee more often. By the way, by whose authority did you get the whole month off? I’ve heard of such permissions before."

"That nice Flame of yours reported he needed me in a very urgent matter up here, of course. You see, he is a busy man and required all over the country, he cannot be everywhere at the same time."

“Why, obviously.” Armstrong smirked. Sly indeed, this Mustang...

Roy was one of the very few who knew about her darkest and most confidential secrets. Despite the apparent - no, blatant - discrepancies between them, Roy and Olivier were very good friends who shared their pain and joy. He knew about the highly condemnable relationship the woman had with her adjuvant and he made sure to send Miles in 'very urgent matters at Fort Briggs' as frequently as possible so the two could spend some time together. Roy was managing the 'Ishbalan policy', was he not? He had fooled everybody and advanced ranks faster than normal, he could allow some little slips to his supporting peers from time to time.

"I will remember to thank him. By the way, my parents have been bothering me to come to Central and spend the holidays with them. Though I don't know if my men will handle things in here." 'Survive at its fittest... I have the best soldiers and I still have doubts?' Olivier thought. Turning her eyes to her dearest, she answered her own question, "Yeah, they will."

Miles smiled and kissed her forehead with light amusement.

XXXXX

Roy cracked some eggs and watched them fry in the pan. The oil was bubbling fervently around the perfectly round yolk. So soft and yellow, nearly golden. 'It looks like his hair... Don't be so sappy, stupid,' he scolded himself.

For some unknown reason, he was often finding himself associating things to his younger lover, who was currently fighting with his entangled hair in the bathroom. The fumbling from the previous night messed his long locks.

Edward finished with his hair and went downstairs to the kitchen. It smelled wonderfully of bacon and omelette. He sneaked behind the alchemist and jumped on his back. Surprised, the man almost snapped his fingers. No matter how hard he tried, it was impossible for him to forget the habits he had gained during the war. His reflexes had kept him alive. Being able to perform alchemy without a circle truly didn't come in hand in times such as this, when he was acting on instinct indoors.

Catching his hand before setting the kitchen on fire, Edward exclaimed, "Hold your horses, Mustang!"

Realising who had scared him, Roy turned on his heels and caught the playful teen in his arms. "Horses? Haha, nicely put, Edward... How funny you are sometimes, are you alright?" He kissed his lips and released him. "Let me finish breakfast. You have orange juice on the table." After a pause, he added, "Does your head hurt?"

"Fortunately, no! Seems I’ve gotten used to hangovers after spending so much time with you," Edward retorted casually.

"Are you making me a drunkard?" Roy questioned as he put the food on the plates and cut a slice of apple pie for each. What a good idea to practice his baking skills last night! Not that he remembered doing so, but it seemed like every time they drunk more than they ought to, they baked cakes or made sweets. It was almost magical.

"No, I'm just stating facts. If you consider yourself one, I’m not stopping you."

Fullmetal sat on a chair and began eating. They ate changing some idle chat from time to time. They were too hungry to talk. The first to finish was Roy. He snapped his fingers and lit up the gas cooker. He gingerly placed the coffee jug on the smallest ring and left it there to boil. He took his own plates and washed them. The water on his cold hands felt wonderfully warm. It was like-

He could have found a few things it resembled, but the phone started ringing loudly.

'Who the hell invented telephones?' Roy cursed and walked to the annoying apparel in the living room. He picked the receiver up and put it to his ear. "Mustang."

"Long time no hearing, love," a deep yet feminine voice spoke. The raven soldier wanted to burst into laughter, but he had the decency to keep just a light tint of irony in his tone. "Mirabelle, my sweetheart!" he said overzealously.

"Sweetie, how are you... I missed you so much! Do you know how hard it is for me to be without you?" Olivier lied with ease. Like hell she’d missed him.

Miles was still with her and could hear the conversation clearly. He curved his lips and leaned closer to Olivier in order to catch the Flame's words.

"You don't know how hard it is for me too! My life is pointless without you... your light is no longer following my footsteps and it is getting lonely... It's so difficult," the alchemist whispered tenderly.

'So cheap, Roy, so cheap,' he thought, holding back the urge to laugh at how the Major General sounded uttering her reply. He knew the repertoire all too well, but it never failed to amuse him.

"The days are so cold without you... only your warmth can sooth my broken heart. Your dark eyes that used to watch me get up and walk forward, giving me a reason... I want to see them again and make sure you were real and not only my imagination," the female retorted to the blank compliments. She smiled widely and looked at Miles, who wore a similarly amused face.

It was so much fun talking like that, no wonder why Roy used that technique to communicate with his allies. She could say so much without having to actually pronounce her intentions. She could fool around for a bit. It was in fact the only reason why she called Mustang that morning. And to announce her impending visit, because her mother had taught her to be civilised.

"How I wish I could see your lovely face, so angelic and pure, to live once again that faraway dream we had too long ago, when I had you in my arms. To touch that milky skin that shakes my entire being and gives me a taste of the sweetest heaven," the General replied sensually. What was the reason that Olivier wanted to come to Central and see him? Maybe she had some information for him or had too much spare time and wanted to bother him. Most likely the latter.

"I need to see your face again. All I can think of is the fire that drowns my senses in the most sinful sensations, my love." The interlocutor giggled lightly.

Roy wanted to say 'Be welcomed' as he understood from the mentioning of 'fire' that the woman thanked him for the diversion he undertook to allow Miles a few weeks off duty, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he replied velvety, sounding a little hurt, "I am afraid it is impossible, my dearest treasure. I wish it was different, but our worlds ar-AGH! OUCH!" Mustang almost fell off the couch on which he comfortably sat. The main body of the phone flew to the other end of the sofa. Bored out of his minds, Edward didn't find anything better to do than biting the exposed neck of his superior who was innocently speaking on the phone.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Armstrong asked worriedly, but the frown on her forehead disappeared when a muffled laughter ringed from the other end of the line. 'You little shit, are you having someone over?' She looked at Miles and mimicked they needed to find out whom.

Roy grunted as he picked up the telephone which fell ungracefully on the floor. "No, it's nothing. I just stumbled on the table when I was pacing, thinking of you. It is the most unfortunate, but I have to hang up, Mirabelle."

"Aha," she made. 'Stumbled? It means I know the person... hm,' Olivier pondered. That little tease made her blood boil with curiosity. "Of course, see you soon." 'Sooner than you think, I can guarantee.' She winked to the Major and nonverbally told him to take care of her needed papers to take a vacation. He simply nodded and resumed reading the book he started a few hours before, when he had brought the coffee. Consider it done.

"Yes, yes! Goodbye!" Roy nearly shouted in the speaker. He managed to put the receiver back in its cradle before falling to the ground under Fullmetal's weight. "What is wrong with you, Edward? Stop biting me, dammit!" he blustered. Not that he didn't like it, it was not that, but it tickled. What a bad idea to let Hawkeye tell him his weak points. Very bad idea, it made him wonder why his assistant knew them in the first place.

"Nope. Who were you talking to?" Ed whispered lowly in his ear. He climbed on top of the man turned upside down and restrained his hips. Sensing the dangerous glare in the other alchemist's solar orbs, Roy pulled out the oldest strategy. He muttered the golden words. "Are you jealous, little one? So childish..."

"Bastard, who are you to call me a c-" the blond stopped abruptly and his eye went wide. "You monster! I hate you!" He has just lost the bet he had placed four weeks before that he wouldn’t flame up for an entire month whenever his height was brought into discussion and he has fallen in the lamest trap. He had less than one day to go!

"Tch, what a shame, you could have won the bet! But we both know you don't hate me," Mustang taunted. Maybe he could use the call he received to his advantage... oh, the possibilities! He almost wanted to pat himself on the back for it.

He moved his hand on Edward's back, stopping to cup those strangely round bottom cheeks. "Maybe I will forget how you lost the bet so easily... who knows?"

The blond felt himself getting purple. He hated trading himself for something so stupid, but the other would tease him to no end about how he was 'a brat with potty mouth'. He didn't need to hear that again!

Roy smirked mischievously. He lifted them both from the floor and put them down back on the couch, this time topping the bad-tempered alchemist. He batted his eyelids a few times in the most luscious manner that got him a snort. He lowered his head to capture those nice rosy lips in a heated kiss. Ed opened his mouth without any restraints and allowed the elder's tongue inside. He didn't feel like struggling or playing the unwilling.

Roy, on the other hand, wanted to make it worthwhile, he wanted some fight. He stopped his advances and transformed the kiss into butterfly pecks. Annoyed, Ed thrashed around. "Cut off the shit! Or, oh my, are you getting old? You old man!"

Like pushing some invisible buttons in Roy's system, the man attacked his mouth fiercely. He hated being called old when he was obviously not, especially so near to his birthday. Fullmetal welcomed his aggressor and battled his tongue along his in a predictable dance yet so full of surprises. The elder broke the kiss and trailed his mouth lower. He bit the skin stretching over the collar bone, eliciting low grunts from the the blond. Roy pinched the perked up nipples and twisted them in his fingertips.

"Uh, Must-ARGH-ang, stop it!" Ed mumbled. He muffled his half-opened mouth with his flesh hand and closed his eyes, prey to the sensations.

Roy started unbuttoning the large shirt Ed wore. If he thought really hard about it, it must have been part of the military issued uniform he never dressed. Did he have one? Or maybe it was one of his own older shirts, he could not say. Whatever. It was not the hardest task to open some buttons, but Roy got bored and preferred to tear the clothing open and reveal the naked forms of his dear subordinate.

He examined hungrily all the curves on the lean body and tasted the soft skin on the stomach. He moved his head to lick around the groin, never touching the leaking member pleading for some attention. The blond's back arched up in anticipation, but the black haired man didn't want to give in to his desires yet. "Ed, let me hear you... sing to me, little bird," Roy said and took the hand that muffled the moans he wanted to hear so badly.

Edward struggled for a bit, but his eyes shot up wide when something wet prodded at his entrance. A large hand grabbed his aching erection and rubbed it harshly, almost painfully, as a wet muscle smothered his tender flesh. Roy bit his buttocks and chuckled when metallic fingers entangled in his black hair. He pushed his tongue inside the tight hole and thrust as far as he could for a few times. He moved his hand faster and faster, the cock in his hand twitching harder and harder. "Argh, stop that... do it already... it's annoying, you are annoying...," Ed demanded. He didn't mean to start asking for it, but it kind of sounded so.

Not listening, Roy kissed the tip of his arousal and licked the head sloppily. He halted his ministration when the hand in his hair pushed down to meet the problem. If looks could kill, he should be dead by now. Ed was narrowing his eyes at him, impatient for a treat of sorts. Smirking, Roy kissed his younger lover's lips. His black top was removed aggressively and it landed somewhere in the room.

Without any restraints, Fullmetal pushed his superior off of him and threw him on his back. He toyed with his waist band and pulled down his boxers. Eyes locked on his, Ed lowered his head between the elder's legs. Mustang raised an eyebrow and waited for his little partner to do something, whatever that would be.

Licking his lips, Edward applied the same treatment he previously got. He didn't pay any attention to the straining hot need and just placed some disinterested pecks here and there. He wanted some begging, he was not someone to be played with.

Mustang started trembling with aching desire. He watched how the alchemist rolled his head between his opened hips, and how he was left with a standing erection to count sheep until it fell asleep. He began saying something, but stopped midway. He didn't want to give in. He wanted to make the other go crazy before him. With his toes, he gingerly touched the other's groin. He needed to try everything. Edward moaned and pushed back to feel again the friction. The foot fondled his balls and sometimes touched his rear. A hand reached for his cock and drummed its fingers on the length. Some moans escaped his lips in a melodious symphony.

Making fast use of the other's lack of attention, Roy curled Ed in a ball with a leg and pushed his head down to his need with the other. Sighing, the teen scolded, "How low can you possibly get?"

The elder chuckled. "You know better than me, you little thing."

Not really in the mood to argue, Ed simply nipped vengefully on Roy's tip, making the other jump with tears in his eyes. He engulfed the large heat in his mouth, rolling his tongue all over and grazing his teeth on a pulsing vein. Delighted to be ridden of the pain, the General opened the strap that held his lover's hair in a ponytail and wrapped the long strands around his hand. He pushed harder down. Mumbling something, probably cursing, Fullmetal welcomed more inside his mouth and continued to bob his head up and down ferociously fast. His muscles completely relaxed, he welcomed the now panting officer deep into his throat.

Not one to be selfish, Roy spit in his palm and distanced his partner's buttocks to push one poorly lubricated finger inside. He held his grip firm on the other's head and continued to push his finger inside his lover. Giving into the pleasure, Ed started moving on his own down the digit. Two more were soon added at once and they were curling inside him. They ravished his tensed insides and it felt so exquisite... He moaned again and nearly gagged, distracted by the sensation. At that, Mustang removed his fingers. The blond whimpered from the loss and he soon was lifted up and thrown on his back.

Predatorily, Roy slipped between Edward's opened legs and claimed him like a possession. With a smirk, he pushed inside the tight ring of muscles. The blond wanted to shout from the pain, but his mouth was sealed with a breath-taking kiss. Mustang didn't wait for any adjustments and simply started pounding, his speed increasing with every thrust. Harder and harder. Not before long, he hit Ed's prostate and the younger man mewled sinfully. "ARGH, Roy, the-AHH! Faster," he gasped, breath cut short. That was the nice part about him – he knew when to scream nonsense.

Complying, Roy sped up. He clenched his fingers around the forgotten arousal between them and started pumping in match with his movement. Not fully able to contain the feeling, Edward spilled his load all over himself and Roy, who never let go of his lips for more than a few seconds.

Roy bowed over him. He felt so squeezed inside the now clenching body, the absurd pace decreasing as he neared his climax. The officer pushed hard for a few times, until he found his sweet realise with a low grunt. He fell on his lover and closed his mouth over the other's, licking lazily. Ed hugged him and played with his hair. "You're right, I cannot hate you... too much, that is," he suspired.

Grinning, Roy mocked, "Took you some time, slow head." That won him a slap on the back. He tittered amused and straightened his back, still inside his partner, who winced lightly. He withdrawn a bit and then pushed back in, agonisingly slowly making himself hard again. "Really, Mustang? Give me a break!" Ed complained.

"That's for calling me old, sunshine."

Edward snorted and took a deep breath, his body responding fast to the stimulation in his lower back. He waited patiently for their bodies to react. Ah, it was so obscenely good... he took another deep breath, too excited to care about how he was acting. He shot his eyes open and said out of the blue, "Roy, did you stop the coffee?"

Realisation struck him hard. At that, Roy slipped out of him and left the living room in a hurry. He ushered to the kitchen to stop the overflowing beverage. The coffee spilled all over the stove, but in rest, nothing was damaged. At least it smelled good in there, if he went over the burnt tinge. He turned off the gas and looked at the mess. At that, he started laughing heartedly.

Edward came after him and stood still at the door, staring at the beamish naked man. "Okay, now I am really starting to doubt your mental health," he said, precautious with his tone not to startle him.

Roy looked back at him, rubbing his head. "I don't know, my medical report stated I am quite sane."

"Quite... Then why are you laughing? We will have a lot to clean now! You are so impractical and erratic! What the hell am I doing with you? Sheesh!" the blond haggled and crossed his arms over his chest, visibly annoyed.

"You will find it stupid, but I’ve just remembered something... You know, my father always boiled over the coffee and my mother scolded him every single time, just like you do now. Only that she had a pan in her hand and was cursing in three or four languages at once, threatening that she'd kill him if he didn't stop laughing, but it's almost the same. Some people, they were..."

Edward examined his commanding officer from head to toe. He looked relaxed and tensed at the same time. His eyes, darker than a moonless night, stared at the spilled liquid, countless feelings showing demurely. Anger, remembrance, sadness, happiness, love, hate, wrath, determination, they were all there for him to see.

Roy recalled one of his last memories with his parents. It was like it had happened just a moment before, yet it felt so distant.

He was in the kitchen with his father. He still could picture his unkempt sandy blond hair, the long bangs falling over his deep blue eyes. His mother exploded when she saw her husband towelling the freshly washed cooker on which about half a litre worth of coffee stood like a still lake.

"Hey flower, you were saying I never clean anything in the house," Cenric joked humourlessly. Amaya started rambling at him, but she stopped the moment she heard her little boy weeping. She asked him in her soothing voice, "What is wrong, my dearest jewel?"

Roy could never forget her soft charcoal hair, her floral scent and almond-shaped eyes. Between sobs, he replied, "Why are you shouting at Daddy? He wanted to make you a surprise, but I didn't let him watch the coffee and, and- I'm sorry!" He cried on her chest. She smiled and hugged him tightly. His father embraced his wife and son and kissed them, told them how much he loved them. They were so happy, so close... what did they do wrong to deserve such a fate?

Ed stepped next to him and stroked his hands. Roy didn't realise he has clenched his fists. He looked in his golden eyes and curved his lips slightly in a pained smile. His eyes were gloomy and sorrowful, the little light in them was gone. "What is wrong, Roy? It's the first time you ever mention your family so open," the blond tried to make the other talk. Roy could not believe it... he had the same tone as his mother. He covered his mouth with one hand, the other still clenched.

Seeing no reaction, Ed continued, "You know? I think you look a lot like your mother, but I guess you are as clumsy as your father, from what you say... I saw a picture on your desk, was it of them?" 'Come on, start talking, idiot!' Fullmetal raged inside.

Mustang stood silent. He kept his sad smile up. He reached for Edward's face and caressed his cheeks. "It is not the time to tell you my story. Not now, maybe never."

"Why? Am I that much of a nuisance? I bet all your fellow comrades know it! I mean, Riza and-"

"No, they don't. The only ones who know it all are me and my Aunt. There are so many things not even she knows... You are not a nuisance and you will never be, Edward. I just want to protect you from what I had to live."

What a lie. His Aunt indeed didn't know everything, but Maes did. However, dead don't talk. That said it all. He didn't need another man down.

"Then what was that?" Ed said full of hope, but his expectations were turned down. Roy simply cuddled him in his arms and ruffled idly his long hair. "It was nothing..."

Pissed beyond limits, Edward pushed Roy's arms off of him. "Fine! It's the third or so time I mention your family and you look like you've seen a ghost! You really know how to ruin a perfectly good morning, you bastard!" he shouted and left him alone in the kitchen.

On a regular day, Roy would have run after him. He would have done something. But that day, he could not move. His legs were glued to the cold floor, his eyes nailed on the dirty stove.

What a damned life.

XXXXX

Hawkeye paced in circles around the huge office. She didn't care it was the weekend, that was her job and she had to come and do it. Well, she was not paid to chase after her tail like a dog, but close enough. Her commanding officer was not there, so she supposed he was with Edward, maybe it was because he was not supposed to be there. Nor was she, really.

She ached everywhere, but she was a soldier. She could be a woman in the outside world, but inside the military's building, she was nothing more but an officer. She did not have the right to complain. The news about Roy and Edward shook her deeply, but who was she to say anything about it? She was not entitled to comment.

She had a certain degree of feelings for Roy and it hurt to see him with another one, not to mention a man, but she was also his friend, and friends needed to support each other. Perhaps she should consider Havoc's invitation for dinner... was it still available? He asked her out a few days after the shocking realisation... yes, she should accept it, if Jean still wanted to go out with her. He was a nice man and perhaps things could work between them. Most importantly – he was no longer her comrade in arms. No fraternization issues there.

She looked at her watch. It was a gift from Roy. He gave it to her when she became his personal aid. She smiled at the reminder she had inside the carcass. A small photograph with her and her dear friend from when they were young and he was under her father's protective wing. They did not know each other back then, her father insisted they took a picture together so they start talking to each other. They did not, she remembered, she had been too shy to say anything. She had carved under it his birthday date... there were still a few days to the day he celebrated it.

She sighed. 'What are you doing, Roy... I think I stood by his side for too long and didn't do a thing... that's what you get for it, Riza."

Absorbed in thoughts, she did not hear the door opening and closing. "Hello, Lieutenant."

Turning around, she saw Mustang. He had a wonderful smile on his face, but she knew all his masks. Deep down, he was sad, she could read him like an open book.

"Hello, Sir. What are you doing in here? It's Saturday, you should be at home, resting. It's yo-" She stopped when the man raised his hand to silence her. "I have some work left to do. I should get to it."

"Yes, Sir. Of course," she nodded and took out the papers Roy left on Friday. He said he would do them on Monday, that they were not important... What had really happened?

XXXXX

Edward stared at a shop's display. He was not mad on Roy, he couldn't be. But he wanted some answers. They have been dating for two month or something, but he still didn't tell him what the whole deal with that River guy was. He didn't even mention him at all! Maybe it was a past lover and he didn't want Ed to know about his failure.

No, that was not it, why would he leave coded notes if it were? It had to do with his past, alright, but it was not that shallow. He had never seen the confident officer break before, but in such a short period, he assisted to the man's breakdowns for too many times. Something crushed his confidence, something bothered him... It pissed him that he didn't know what it was, when he was so close to Roy...

"Whatever," he suspired. He entered the shop. Roy's birthday was in a few days and he still didn't buy anything for him. Well, he had found about it the day before, when he was rummaging through Mustang's private correspondence, so it was no surprise that he didn't get him anything yet. He had found an old letter dated on his supposed birthday, signed by 'Amaya and Cenric'. He presumed it was from his parents. He read it, but he started to regret doing so soon after.

_Our dearest Roy,_

_You are finally eighteen! You are an adult from now on and we are so proud of you. We hope you are doing well and you are having an illustrious future in front of you. You were born on a great day and your destiny is bright. Do not let yourself lose to the upcoming challenges, be strong and wise. We know you will be._

 

_We deeply regret we cannot be with you right now. We have always wanted to have you, to watch you grow up and settle down, but we both knew it was too dangerous. Do not be mad on us, even now, when you cannot see us and maybe you have forgotten us. We still love you and we are with you, no matter where you are. We will watch your path closely and we will pray for your success. We are sure you are the redemption for our sins and we thank you for being part of our life, even for such a short period._

_We would like to tell you this in person, and not through this letter we instructed Chris to give you when you turned eighteen. We truly hope it will not be necessarily for you to read it, and we will burn it together on this precious day, but, if you have to see these words, never forget to walk forward and to watch your back for enemies, to survive, no matter what._

_We are watching you from up above and we know you will make us proud._

_We love you so much and we wish you a Happy Birthday and Many Anniversaries Ahead!_

_With all the love that there is in the world and all the heart we can bring ourselves to write with,_

_Amaya and Cenric_

 

_We will always love you, our little jewel._

It was sad to discover that letter. Edward felt like he had violated Roy's privacy, but now, all he wanted was to know what was going on.

Letting all his thoughts aside, the blond searched for a meaningful gift. He roamed his eyes through the many things in the music shop – instruments, changes of cords, some stuff that looked very dubious... all sorts of things he considered extremely lame. But he was aware how fond of music Roy was, so he decided that there would be the best place to find something suited for his taste.

In the back of the store, there was the 'Records Room'. He remembered Roy had a gramophone. He should check out that section, he decided.

The shelves were full of rare records. Perfect. He moved the big carton carcasses and read every title. Love songs, military anthems – evidently, that would only bring the man to depression - classic music, soft music, swing and some awkward sounding genres... He had no idea what to choose.

A shopkeeper came to him and asked if he needed any help. He explained that he looked for a special disc for the nostalgic type. Roy was definitely an incurable nostalgic. The kind woman smiled at him and showed him a highly rare record. It was entitled "Songs for Lonely Hearts" and it seemed to be premium edition. It was a collection of many genres, mostly jazz and blues, all sung by an old band he knew Roy was a big fan of. Oh, it had an autograph on it! That was not bad.

He turned it to look on the backside of the large disc. It was a remake of an edition which dated back from... December 1885? It was the same year and month Roy had been born! He had found the perfect gift, praise him.

He thanked the woman, took the record and paid for it. The cashier felicitated him for his choice, maybe also because it was tremendously rare and expensive – apparently, it was one of a kind, with autographs and all - and packed it nicely in gift wrap. Ed smirked as he thought of Roy's surprised face when he would receive the package... he would make sure to make this birthday memorable. He was definitely going to have a very nice anniversary.

Maybe Edward would get some information too...

XXXXX

Roy signed the hundredth paper for the day. It was already Monday evening... when did the time pass? He was thinking of his upcoming birthday. It was the following day. He was getting old... 'I am still young,’ he reminded himself, too used to consider himself much older than he really was. ‘How can I be thinking of such stupid things?' He was turning thirty and he was already a General aiming for the post of Fuhrer... what the hell did he do with his life to turn out like this?

He could not help smiling at the simple reminder of Edward asking him out for his third decade celebration, about which he had found out in questionable ways. They were going to a nice restaurant, all part of his lover's gift. He would even dress up! Mustang smirked. It was the nicest thing to think of. He liked Edward's leather pants, but him wearing a suit – that had to be one in a lifetime sight, literally.

He could almost swear it would happen just once in his lifetime, he didn’t know if he would manage to convince Ed to get out of his usual attire. He could attend to the most formal event ever - the blond would still wear leather.

It was getting late. He should head home... Tonight, he was alone, because Edward refused to see him before his birthday. Some 'no touching before your day' bullshit, he didn’t listen very closely to he was being told.

Knocking came loudly from the door. Roy was confused, Hawkeye never knocked... well, she kind of started to do so whenever Fullmetal was in his office, as she did not want to repeat the scarring experience of finding them almost naked on the desk. Nevertheless, she never knocked when he was alone. He said sternly, "Enter," and the door opened.

His eyes went wide. My, my, who was at his door...

No one other than Olivier Armstrong, closely followed by Miles. Well, she has kind of announced her presence in advance. The quarter Ishbalan closed the door behind them. Grinning, Roy greeted, "Who do we have here? What an honour! With what thoughts you two came here, dear Miles and Mira?"

Miles shook his hand. "Only peaceful thoughts," he responded before the Major General exploded at the pronunciation of her second given name. She hated that name. She said it was too feminine for her. They called her ‘Sir’ at the fort, she was not cut for a woman’s name.

"To ruin your birthday, of course," Armstrong said smugly. Miles took off his glasses to narrow his red eyes at her. He put a fairly big box on the desk. "Happy birthday in advance," they said in unison.

"Thank you, Major General, Major. So nice to have you here," Roy said frankly. He opened the package. Inside, there were another two boxes, one black and the other one, blue. He wisely chose the blue one, on which was written  _From Miles_. He smiled and thanked the Major for his great gift idea. "You really are great, Miles, for finding these books. With all my connections, I couldn't find them! Do you know how rare they are? Thank you so much!" Roy said excited.

But the black box was another story and he almost had a heart attack when he opened it. "Mira..."

The woman grinned evilly, her showing teeth resembling the fangs of a hyena. "It is surprising what you find up there in the mountains."

Miles disclaimed himself immediately, slightly disgusted. "Her idea entirely,” he pointed to the woman, who was savouring the face Roy made.

"Figured that... but really Armstrong, what the actual hell? I don't want to be ungrateful, but-"

"Shut up, Mustang. You cannot hide anything from me and you know it. So, how's life with your subordinate?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Roy spoke innocently. 'Bitch, how the hell did you find out?' She must have talked with his aunt, those two were like wolves whenever they talked over the phone.

"Bullshit. Whatever, you will tell us when you want to. Till then, you could make nice use of these. You see, I can almost picture you using these and ha, am I not laughing! We both know you are kind of twisted, boy, don’t you lie to me."

Mustang pressed his lips together and stared at the dubious gift. Toys... phallus shaped toys... the woman had such a wrong way of telling her congratulations. But he indeed could make use of the things, he supposed. He nodded at her and closed the box after removing the precious books. The rest was for later.

Ed would definitely kill him, but he could at least try. Nothing seems too risky when one is threatened with a gun daily.

XXXXX

It was getting really late. In a way or another, Roy managed to sneak from work and get a drink with his unexpected guests. Armstrong denied that she came to see him just because she missed the annoying officer. She explained that she had to visit her family for the winter holidays, after all, she did not join her relatives for this celebration for- what, eight years? Nine years? Something like that. Why she had dragged Miles with her, that was another story.

After spending most of the afternoon with Olivier and her former subordinate, Roy excused himself and went to wander through the city. He walked around for hours, not really wanting to go home and find the house as empty as he had left it in the morning. So instead, he paced aimlessly.

Mustang looked at his pocket watch, it was already midnight. He chuckled mirthlessly. Another birthday spent outside, in open air.

"Happy birthday, Roy," he muttered, watching himself in a small ice pool. The air was frozen and the wind stung his face. The Flame Alchemist to be born in the coldest season of them all... his parents really pulled a sick joke on their child's destiny. No one knew he would take that wretched path, perhaps worse than what his parents had to do.

It was time to go home.

Quite lost in thoughts, he passed by a nonstop flower shop. Remembering something, he changed directions and headed for the military grave grounds. Idyllic indeed, spending the first hours of his birthday in a graveyard, but Roy made sure to make a tradition out of it.

With a small bouquet of immortelles, he entered the land of those who rest forever. Or that was how he hoped it would be when he died. To work even in the afterlife - that would be morbid.

He walked on the alley he knew all too well and stopped in front of a marble tombstone. "Hey there, Maes. Long time, no see, my friend," he said and placed the flowers on the grave. He took a seat on a nearby bench.

"See? I didn't forget to come. You remember we used to see each other at midnight and drink till the morning when it was our birthday. You, in March, me, in December. Well, I am kind of late, it's already half past twelve, but here I am! Anyway, mate, maybe you know about Edward... I feel quite dumb, you know, Maes? How could I fall in my own trap? The thing is, that instable uncle of mine - I know for sure he is up to something, but I am not sure what. I might be paranoid, but well... I am not sure if he showed up just to avert me. Maybe he has a mission somewhere and he needed to make a trap. But he is good at his job, so if he really wants me, he would not even touch me before he makes sure I lose my mind over something. And-"

Roy stopped abruptly and sniffed. It was so funny, talking to a grave. No, he was talking to his best friend, Maes Hughes, long gone. "You were not supposed to leave me like that, Maes," he taunted. "Not you. Where are you and your stupid advices that always helped me? Why the hell did you have to die like an idiot, when I have no idea what to do?" He punched the marble tomb. His hand hurt, but it didn't matter. A small tear seeped past his cheek. "I am the idiot, not you. To break so easily. I know. But I want to protect that kid. He is a kid, he might be twenty, but he is still a little brat. But he is also my brat. No one takes what is mine, didn't you say to never let go of what I have? So I shall take care of him. No matter how. You think it’s okay to think like that, mate?"

Like an answer, the wind blew slower, almost soothingly. It was so peaceful... Roy stroked the tombstone. "I know, I know. I also miss you, dear friend. For once, I will listen to what you’ve told me some years ago and it will be fine. I will follow my heart."

XXXXX

The next day, Edward stood in front of Mustang’s residence. It was way past four o’clock in the evening. He used his key and opened the door. As planned, Roy was still at work. That was great.

He placed the nicely wrapped record he had bought a few days before and a birthday card. Roy would find it when he returned home to change for their date. Ed smiled at that. The man's face shining with happiness, all because of him... what a mastermind he was!

Smirking, he looked at his pocket watch. The date of that fateful day when he had burnt his house glimmered in the poor light. It no longer hurt. It no longer meant anything. It was just an old reminder. He had prevailed in his quest. It currently meant nothing. He had Roy now. A new quest. All he could hope that his journey by Roy's side was not going to end. He didn't want that.

He sighed. It was about time he headed out and dressed into something more official. Roy would drop his jaw at the sight, that was for sure.

XXXXX

Roy left his office through the window. What a blind luck to work at the ground floor! Riza would kill him if she knew he had left so early, no matter the reason. Who cared it was his birthday? She most definitely did not.

He straightened his uniform and headed home. He was so excited! He wondered why Ed insisted on meeting him directly at the restaurant. Roy stopped in realisation. Of course! His lover wanted to go somewhere fancy so that they could dress smartly. The General didn't have any suits at the office, so he needed to go home. Most likely, Ed left him something there. He caught him a few nights before that he was duplicating his house keys using alchemy.

It made lots of sense. Quite slippery, his Edward. 'Such a refined choice,' Roy complimented himself for choosing to date him.  It was so much fun, guessing what he had prepared for him.

XXXXX

Edward headed happily for the restaurant. He was in a perfectly fitted suit, surprisingly comfortable, but foreign on his skin. He never dressed like that. It pretty much sucked, but he could survive for a few hours like this, couldn't he?

Out of the blue, he stumbled into something. Or more accurately, something shook him. He looked around and didn't see anything particularly wrong. He continued to walk and he felt it again, only harder. It was like an earthquake, but nothing moved.

It was alchemy.

And then, not too far away, a huge explosion occurred. He stared at the fuming place and ran into its direction.

He had a bad feeling about it...

XXXXX

_Twenty minutes before_

Roy happily walked to his home. Five minutes to reach home, ten to dress up, another ten minutes to get to the restaurant... he would be perfectly on time, if not earlier. Lovely.

Musing to himself, he became quite oblivious of his surroundings. He paced instinctively. He turned on a back alley, a good shortcut when in hurry. He fished for his keys, as he was really close to his house. He fumbled with his pockets. Where the hell were they?

"Looking for these?" someone spoke behind him. Mustang turned on his heels and looked in the voice's direction. His eyes remained sharp and focused even after the mysterious person's reveal.

From the shadow, a tall silhouette rolling his keys on its index finger grinned at him. Greying sandy-blond hair shone in the winter pale light. Some ugly scars adorned his otherwise handsome face like a bad painting, colours faded and chaotic. On one side, he looked like a devil without horns, on the other, like an angel surrounded by halo. So vile and yet so pure, what a disturbing character.

"Boy, isn't it the time to get freaked?" he asked chuckling rudely.

Roy narrowed his eyes, not losing his composure. It was not the time to make wrong moves. He straightened his back and pulled on his ignition gloves. He did not need them, as he could do all sorts of alchemy without a circle, but appearances had to be kept up. And he had his ulterior reasons, of course. He smiled curtly at Telford Mustang. "How funny, Uncle. Long time, no see."

Around them, time stood still. Only some snowflakes dared to fall on the frozen ground.

It has started to snow, yet it smelled like death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pam pam pam! That's it for now, the rush will be explained the next chapter. Next, we will have lots of action and some flashbacks. I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. Anyway - please don't forget to review this story! It really helps!  
> Thank you for reading, till the next time! Bye, bye!


	9. Chapter 9 – Some Snow and Too Much Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning! New chapter, with many explanatory past flashes. I truly hope you'll enjoy it!  
> For warnings, swearing and violence. Lots of blood. Oh, and please don't hate me for the ending! Not that I regret it. *evil grin*  
> Don't forget to review! Thank you for reading and now, on with the story!

Chapter 9 – Some Snow and Too Much Water

'What was that? Well, not my problem,' Edward thought as he pulled the silver watch out from his breast pocket. He opened the lid and gasped. 'Just look at the clock, Roy must be waiting for me at the restaurant already! Damn it, I’m so going to be late!'

Ed moved his left foot forward... and stopped abruptly. He started feeling uneasy. 'But what if there are any casualties? I might be late, but he’ll lecture me for not doing anything... I mean I’m technically in the army, I should be helping... Not like I care, but... Screw it, I have to see what happened! And why it has felt like alchemy,' he decided.

Edward nearly fell a few times on his way to the explosion sight. He felt somehow weak, the strength in his feet gone. Why was he feeling like that? That was strange... Most likely the event occurred due to a gas leak or something similar... No, it had to be alchemy. No doubts there. The Earth's energy flow had been disrupted for a few seconds and he didn’t know why.

He knew better than to freak out, but he still wasn’t completely comfortable. He approached a fuming building - it looked like a deposit and it was not too far away from the Central Command. It could have been the military's, or it could have belonged to a factory, he wasn’t sure of that. Ed made his way through the debris, careful not to touch anything. The many boxes inside were most likely full of gun powder or some sort of ammunition - it smelled heavily of them. Oddly enough, only a few boxes in the middle of the room had been destroyed by the fire, those around them hadn’t even been touched.

'So it's some kind of localised fire?' the blond assumed. He looked at the burn marks on the floor, circling the charred boxes. Was it even possible to concentrate flames only in one place, when everything was covered in explosive material? He knew only one person who could do that, but he hoped he was wrong.

Ed continued to investigate the eerily smelling warehouse. It was well placed, the entrance hidden somewhere in the back of a remote alley. Quite strategic. Accidents could happen everywhere, but it was starting to look like it has been planned ahead.

He heard a grunt. A grunt of pain? Perhaps, it could have been anything, after all. He could hear metal clashing on metal. He widened his eyes and sharpened his ears, not to miss anything. The sound stopped abruptly. It was gone only for a moment until it’s started again. It sounded like someone fell. Then, sparks began flying everywhere, followed by rhythmic snaps.

Edward hurried in the light's direction. It was clearly made by alchemy, flashes erupting before dissipating into the air. Red and blue coloured the darkness most sinisterly and bangs echoed throughout the room.

He picked up his pace. He felt like if he didn't speed up, if he didn’t run as fast as he could, it would be the end of everything.

And then he suddenly stopped. Out of breath, Fullmetal backed off, holding tightly on his now injured shoulder. He tried to advance and something sharp cut his cheek. He touched his face, where blood was slowly creeping down to his chin.

"What the hell...?"

XXXXX

_Thirty-eight years before, in a big city mansion_

"Good Heavens, boys, what is with this mess?" the mother scolded and put her hands on her hips. The narrow closet looked like it has gone through a small revolution, brooms and cleaning supplies scattered all over the floor, shoe boxes full of chalk dust and papers. She looked at the two boys giggling on each other's shoulder, barely containing their laughter. On the floor was drawn an awkward looking circle, with some strange symbols inside.

"What have you two done in here?" She analysed the precise transmutation circle. In the middle of it, there was a small shining statuette of a horse, most probably made of ice. It shone brightly in the flickering light of a half-burnt candle. "Who did this?" she asked, rising a pale eyebrow.

"I only helped with the humidity calculations, just to speed things up, I promise! Mom, he is really good at it! See? He’s so good, Mom!" the older child praised his brother, frantically gesturing towards the younger boy. Their mother looked at them with a great smile on her face.

"Well, that’s not true, brother helped a lot, really!" the cadet tried to hide his achievement.

"Shut up, Ford, you are good at this! I mean, you are my brother, so duh! It must go into the family, right, Mom?" The oldest of the brothers was such a show-off.

The mother smiled at her boys. "I have the best children I could ask for, I’m so proud of you," she said and hugged them both. After letting go of them, she said soulfully, "Cenric, make sure you will help your brother with learning alchemy, maybe you learn some, too! Ah, my boys, you’ve made me so happy! Promise me you will show me how you evolve, yes?"

Telford blushed deeply. "Okay, Mom...," he agreed modestly and buried his head between his shoulders, getting red from their mother’s praising.

Cenric wasn’t one to lose the opportunity to jump to his brother's help, so he straightened his back and vowed solemnly, “It is my duty as the oldest of us, so don’t you worry, Mom! I promise we are making a great alchemist out of Ford, just wait and see!"

Telford laughed drily, unsure of his skills. Cenric pulled his younger brother in his arms and hugged him tightly, ruffling his blond hair. Their mother grinned and looked again at the ice figurine. It wasn’t melting - it remained frozen, despite the high temperature inside the closet.

She had such good children.

...

"Hey, Cen?" Telford called after his brother. "Thanks for helping me."

Cenric Mustang smiled and ruffled his younger brother’s perfectly combed hair. "No problem, Ford. But, um... are you sure about this? Water alchemy? Isn't it a bit... you know, useless?"

The cadet absently ran his fingers through his hair and fixed the floor with his deep blue eyes. That complicated circle under his feet... he knew that was what he wanted to do. He could find some application to it. He would do something for the people of Amestris! He didn’t know what exactly, but he would cook up some plan.

Telford smiled a little. He would enrol after graduating the military school, no wait – he would first join the academy. Well, the order did not matter. He was going to be great! His father would be so proud, to have a national alchemist in the family! Just a few more years, and his dream would come true!

"Yes, Cenric, I’m sure about it. I will find something useful do with it, I mean, water is part of us. But I need to understand the four elements before doing anything, you know. I will study them and become a state alchemist.”

"Well, if that's what you want, I'm okay with it. I’ll help if I can."

"Help with what?" a feminine voice asked.

"With nothing, Chris," Telford said without putting too much thought into it. Rising her eyebrows, the dark haired girl smacked her lips together. "Tsk, I overheard you, stupid, but luckily for you, I'm in. We’re a team, right?"

Cenric looked at his younger sister, who was mindlessly playing with her long hair. Her eyes were determined, but they held a softness he could not put into words. She would make a great spy later, just like she wanted. Not that she had much of a choice - after all, it was their family's tradition to provide the state with well-trained spies. But he somehow wanted to do something different... maybe investigative work? He enjoyed reading his father's mystery books. Finding clues, linking facts together, chasing murderers - that was what he’d love to do, if he only could.

He would help Telford reach his goal, same as Telford promised to help him with his. Maybe he would become a detective like he’s always wanted instead of having to learn how to kill people. He could get used to that, really, it would be a lofty and, dare he say, comfortable life.

"Ah, fine, thanks. I don't need that much help, ‘cause, you know, I’m not stupid," the younger boy made and got a punch to the side from Cenric, who looked at their sister, waiting for her to say something.

"Sure, sure. Though we are still helping you. You know you won't be able to do anything without us," Chris said and playfully messed his sandy locks. She kissed his cheek and pinched it for good measure.

They were a family, and help is what families did. They were part of a very dysfunctional one, but who knew? Maybe they would make it work.

...

"Children! Come down here for a moment!" Mister Mustang called from the bottom of the staircase. He returned to the sitting room with a great smile. "Trust me, dear, you will love it in here. My wife will make sure you have everything you need, and I’m sure you’ll get along with the children. You’ve already met Cen, and do not get him wrong, he normally isn’t like you’ve seen him. He is actually quite a sweet lad if you get to know him. The other two are around your age, too, so I think you have the same interests. I think you’ll make fast friends with my daughter, she’s smart, like you."

"I can imagine that, Mister Mustang, though it doesn’t matter, as long as you are this kind and allow me to live with your family. I am truly obliged and I will prove myself worthy of your help, I can assure you," the girl next to him thanked, bowing her head like she has learnt from her poor mother, back in Xing.

Her hair was tied up in a thick bun, a few strands falling into her rosy face. She was a flower by all means, ridiculously intelligent, beautiful as a painting and very versatile. Reginald Mustang was sure he would make a great person out of her. He found her fighting heartily with his oldest son after she’s killed one of their targets, a whoremaster whom she worked for and tried to rape her. The foreign girl had it in her and, with some good old fashioned work, she could make a living from their profession. She would work alongside with his children, of whom he was so proud.

"Don't worry, child," he assured her and smiled gently. The three children descended from the upper floor of the house, running down the stairs, pushing each other and laughing loudly.

"CHILDREN! Don't run inside the house! Why do you never do this outside and you do it only inside?!" their mother scolded loudly. “Dammit!”

Like one, the children slowed down and shouted back an unconvincing "Sorry!" and then resumed their ruckus. The woman rolled her eyes and entered the living room with her unruly brats. She smiled at the girl - they have already gotten acquainted.

"So, why did you call us here?" Cenric asked, never wasting the opportunity to have the audience listening to him. "Oh," he made after realising that the one who bruised half of his abdomen was in the same room with him.

But damn, he thought, didn't she look good after a good scrubbing.

Well, it could be worth the shot. The oldest brother smiled charmingly and fluttered his eyelashes a little. "I apologise, we didn't get to talk! I am Cenric, pleased to meet you," he greeted, offering his hand like the social butterfly he was. The girl looked at it and then shook it delicately and gracefully, as she’s learned to do with her former clients. Though it was the first time she did so outside a contract.

She searched his face for any trace of malice. He looked like a nice person in a better light than the whorehouse they’ve fought in. Handsome and brilliant. She might forgive him for breaking two of her ribs if he played his cards right.

Still leading the conversation, Cenric introduced his brother and sister. "Oh, but where are my manners? Please meet my brother, Telford, and my sister Chris. I believe you have already met our mother already."

"Yes, I did. Nice to meet you all... um-" she paused, looking a little lost in front of all those enthusiastic Amestrians. They looked like a humble family. If only on the outside, because the oldest of the Mustang children sure knew how to pack some good punches. Only Gods knew how bad the rest were.

"Oh, yes, I am Amaya," she added, frustrated that she didn’t say her name earlier. However, not a smile faltered.

Yes, they were good people. She couldn’t wait to talk to them and, oh - to start her training! It was going to be so great, she decided. They would be her family from then on. She would become a Mustang.

Even the weather was happy for her unexpected luck. It was so warm and so sunny outside.

It must have been fate that brought them together.

XXXXX

It was getting colder and colder in there.

Edward stared at his blood-stained hands. How could he be harmed in open air? Empty, open air? By what? Looking around, he couldn’t see anyone or anything that could have possibly caused those injures. The warehouse was suspiciously quiet, but otherwise, nothing was out of place.

'Okay, maybe it’s just my imagination.' Thinking of how his mind was playing tricks on him, Fullmetal straightened and stepped forward. He saw how a few strands of his bangs fell on the floor and he halted his movements again.

Narrowing his eyes, the alchemist realised he was surrounded by some sort of invisible threads, so sharp they cut everything that touched them. With a critical eye and clinical precision, he avoided moving too much and examined his surroundings. He had to be careful because he still needed his head and didn't want to have it cut by some stupid strings.

Another explosion shook the building, though that time it appeared to have come from the outside. 'Great, now I'm stuck in here like an idiot,' the blond cursed.

He lowered his gaze to his feet. Maybe he could reach the ground and transmute something that would cut his restraints. In lack of a better plan, he slowly kneeled, remaining as straight as he could. 'Easy, Edward, steady,' he reminded himself.

Within a few moments, his knees finally touched the ground. He awkwardly approached his hands together and slowly pressed them to the floor. Some large scissor-looking objects erected and twisted around him, breaking the strings. Warily, Edward moved forward, mindful that he didn't need other things cut off.

After searching the warehouse for any life signs, he decided to exit through a different door than the one he’d used to enter the deposit. The building had a backdoor and that’s where he was headed. If he’s heard it right, the previous noise had come from that direction.

He stepped gingerly on the wet floor. All around him, there were small puddles that by no means could be explained. All that water seemed to have appeared from nowhere, because there were no evident leaks from the ceiling, nor any visible trails that could have justified it. And most of all, because things were still burning, water should have started evaporating by then and the air should have been very humid, which was not.

'Whoever did this, they don't give a damn about physics laws.' Ed tried to get the better of the situation and failed at it. Right then, he started panicking. Could there be some Philosopher's Stones involved? Have they missed any?

Right by the door, there was a pile of wood that was surrounded by smoke. With that much water around, there shouldn’t have been any flames left and it was inexplicably cold. Not sure what to expect, Edward pushed the door open with his automail leg and backed off a little.

Luckily, nothing popped up in front of him, so he advanced. The street looked surprisingly peaceful, no one passing by. The outside air was cool and quite moist –unlike in the depost-, but that wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, as it was the beginning of December.

Edward stepped forward, but he suddenly felt like he couldn’t make his feet move anymore. He stood still, completely against his will. He looked down and saw his black boots were literally glued to the pavement. “Fuck, what now?” As he frantically lowered himself to get out of his shoes, something cold and sharp pocked at his neck. The young alchemist turned his head to see who was pointing that thing at him, which seemed to be an icicle.

"Who are y-" Edward stopped midway and his eyes widened. Hold on for a moment...

He remembered that face from somewhere -he’s seen it in the photograph on Roy's desk. The man behind him looked so much like the one he’s presumed to be his father.

But what he also recalled was that Mustang’s parents were both dead.

And with that tiny detail, Edward started to see things more clearly. He hasn’t seen any scars on the man from the picture. The man who immobilised him had large burn marks on half of his forehead, his right cheek and down his neck, and they appeared to continue under his clothes. Most of the scars were covered by greying sandy-blond hair which went a bit over his shoulders. It almost hurt to look into the deep blue eyes of the man, caging an inhuman desire of revenge within them. The same desire he once saw in Roy's eyes and he wished he would never see again.

With a wide grin, the man stated speaking in a low voice, clearly mocking him. But why would he mock Edward? No, it had to be someone else that he was addressing to. He was not talking to him. The man wasn’t even looking at him. "It’s almost funny how you all come to me and I don't even need to chase you around. Right, Blondie?” He shook Ed by the shoulder. “My, my, boy, you really have good eyes for such things, I give you that."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Edward struggled inside the man's restrictive arms, but he couldn’t move. It was like his entire body was frozen.

"You have no shame, do you?" echoed another voice. "Let go of him, did you forget you were fighting me?”

Edward gasped at Roy's sight. The man's dark overcoat was in pretty good shape, like the uniform underneath, a little burnt and torn around the edges, but otherwise fine. Looking better at him, he noticed that the ‘dark’ colours on his clothes were in fact made by clotted blood. His chest was painfully covered in crimson stains that appeared to have come from some nasty gashes. His aggressor was injured as well, and he was just as dirty as the General. He smelled of blood and smoke.

"No, I didn't," the other man answered, clearing his throat. He whiffed rudely. "But a little distraction always comes in hand, right, Roy? Well, that’s what your father used to say, at the very least- but look what happened to him. Pf, pity."

Roy shivered with anger. He clenched his gloved fists, his jaw so tense he struggled to talk. "Don’t you dare speak of him like that, you piece of shit! You have no fucking right!”

The blond man chuckled and mimicked clapping, though the firm grip on Edward didn’t falter. His arms were ridiculously strong around his shoulders. "Oh my, seeing you getting so angry reminds me how good it's to have an angry prey. Chris, bless her soul, she must have told you about daddy, right? Did she tell you how nice and easy does flesh rip? It’s quite beautiful, but what am I saying? You know that already, don’t you, Roy, my- hmph, fiery boy?"

Roy’s patience snapped at that. His aunt told him how the sociopath got his father's eye out and how he ripped off his mother's ankle with his bare hands, how he burnt them alive in their house. He remembered that sunny afternoon too, when Chris held him close to her chest and ran, crying as she squeezed him closer, not to see what was happening behind them. His uncle held Edward as a shield, smirking with those thin, tobacco-yellowed lips, and it made his blood boil with rage.

Looking straight at his lover, assuring him one last time that everything would be fine, Roy stepped forward with unexpected grace. He frowned, measuring his uncle's eyes. They were a few shades darker than normal, the pupils blown wide and rimmed with crimson red.

The younger Mustang cracked into a forced laughter and bowed, full of mockery. "Well, Uncle dearest, if you want flames that badly, then let there be flames," he made and snapped his fingers.

XXXXX

_Thirty-three years before_

"Father, please, no! NO! PLEASE! DON'T! FATHER, NO!" Telford begged after his leaving father. He screamed and pleaded, tears falling off his cheeks and invading his mouth. He felt bile pilling up in his throat, burning his throat from the inside. He fell to his knees, watching his life-long dream turning to ashes.

How could his father do that to him? It was all he’s ever wanted to do! Alchemy could have come in handy in their profession, why couldn't he see it, not to mention he was darn good at it! He’s even learnt how to make invisible strings of ice, how to solidify the atmospheric humidity and transmute it into flying projectiles. There were so many ways in which he could have used those abilities, he didn't know from where to start!

All that he wanted was to enter the army's national alchemists program and work under it. It was his only way out of that damned world of espionage in which he grew up and was supposed to die in. He would only provide help to his brother and sister, and be left alone the rest of the time. He would get his founding from the state and live a peaceful life. Why was his father crushing his hope? Why was he setting his work on fire?

He only wanted to live an ordinary life, without having to sleep with one eye open when he put his head on the pillow.

Telford Mustang stood still, wailing violently. His chest hurt. The smoke coming from the papers was black and heavy, but the flames were slowly dying, just like him. He had worked five long years to get that research done and then, right before his eyes, it has become a pile of dust. With those notebooks, he could have joined the military. It was his work for which he had sweated blood and tears. It was unfair.

"Hey, Ford, what’s going on?" Cenric asked from the kitchen's window. He frowned. The well-kept lawn in front of the kitchen looked like the scene of a massacre. Quick to act, the older brother jumped out of the window and covered the burnt grass with a wet towel. "That should stop it. Now, tell me what the hell happened here, brother," he said patiently and smiled comfortingly. “Are you alright, Ford? Telford?”

Telford looked at him with sorrowful eyes. He searched his older brother's eyes for any indication of guilt, but there was none. Did he- no, he couldn’t have. He had his doubts, but why would he...?

"Ford, I can’t guess what’s going on in your mind! Who did this? Was it- oh, fuck!" Cenric gasped. He wished it was not what he was thinking of.

Telford looked at him, trembling. "Cenric, just one thing... This morning, I saw you speaking with Father. What did you tell him?" the youngest asked with a glimpse of hope in his voice. He was definitely wrong in his assumption, his brother loved him. He would never tell their father about his plans.

“I told him you want to become a state alchemist. He could find you a teacher, you know, so you can take your studies to the next level. After that, he said he wanted to talk to you. But I don't understand why he was so angry when I told him..."

Telford stared at his brother with a look of pure hatred. So he had been right, Cenric has betrayed him. "How could you? How dare you... How- I trusted you!"

Cenric lifted his eyebrows. What was he talking about? "Excuse me?"

"You- YOU! How could you do this to me?"

"Hey, take it easy, brother, I didn't mean any harm! I would never do you any wrong!" Cenric lifted his hands up, trying to show his innocence. 'What’s the matter with him?' he asked himself, startled by the acrid glint in Telford’s eyes.

"You know he would never let me study alchemy! I told you to keep it secret! I fucking told you, Cenric!"

"Yeah, but I tried to convince him and-"

"And nothing! You didn't listen to me! You promised! YOU FUCKING PROMISED, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Telford yelled at his brother. Their father hated all alchemists because his own parents - their grandparents - were killed by one when he had been only ten. He didn't want his heirs to take that damned path and it infuriated him to see his child learn it in secret. Why wasn't he like his perfect older brother? Cenric was the embodiment of the ideal Mustang, all attitude, looks and smiles, not betraying one thought with those wide, easy grins he offered so readily. He understood that his destiny was to become the state's dog and kill, torture and do whatever the state commanded. He accepted his fate. His sister, too. And there he was, stupid little brother, trying to rewrite history like the idiot he proved himself to be.

Cenric scratched his head dumbly. He couldn’t understand what he did so wrong. He merely wanted to help him get along better with their father. It was not that hard to tell that Telford and Mister Mustang were not overly fond of each other, but him, as the seemingly favourite son, could reinforce their fragile relationship. He only wanted to help.

Suddenly, the older son found himself on the pavement, far away from the soft grass. Thick liquid seeped from his face. Was that blood? He looked at his raging brother who was clenching his fists, his knuckles white from tension and rimmed with crimson.

Cenric couldn’t believe it. He didn't feel any pain, as shocked as he was. "Did you just... punch me?" He rose from the ground and reached for Telford, hoping to calm him down. 'I can handle this,' he assured himself. He had to be patient and reasonable, because his brother would see logic in no time.

He extended his hand to pat the younger's shoulder, but his hand was slapped away. "Don't touch me! I HATE YOU, CENRIC, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Telford bellowed and ran away from him.

"What?" Cenric gaped. "Telford, for fuck's sake! TELFORD!" he shouted after his brother. “Fucking hell, Telford!”

Behind him, Amaya put her head on his shoulder. "I would ask what happened in here, but I guess it was some sort of barbeque?" she asked softly. "A barbeque gone wrong?"

"I don't know what happened either..." He turned and looked into the young woman's eyes. He caressed her face gently. "Amy, do you think I did something wrong? All I wanted was to help him, Father was so mad when I told him about Ford..."

"Well, some of us really don't need help, Cenric, but who knows? Maybe he will forgive you. After all, his knowledge is still there, in his head," she said and tapped against his forehead.

"Yes, maybe."

...

"Chris, pass me the other plates, please."

It was a bright Saturday, perfect for a wedding. Amaya and Cenric decided to marry that very day, mostly because it was summer and they both enjoyed the nice weather. At the moment, the bride was offering the plates of her special homemade cake and her baking skills were complimented by every guest. It was decided - she was the greatest baker in their little Eastern village.

Cenric was making conversation with everyone, being the heart of the party as usual. Laughing there, debating elsewhere, talking politics with those who were interested, but especially gossiping everywhere. He moved from one guest to the other, blabbering about everything and everyone. It was very amusing and entertaining for him as talking was one of his best skills. Sometimes, he cast a quick glance to his beautiful wife who was returning the looks with a hidden smirk and an all-knowing wink.

Cenric considered himself the luckiest man that has ever lived. He finally convinced the woman he was madly in love with to marry him and they had a very nice home together in a quiet village. They were able to work on their missions together and nothing seemed to go against them.

Their wedding had turned out to be a huge success. It had been that great that none of them noticed the jealous eyes with which Telford watched them. He’s made peace with his brother for telling their father about his future plans. He understood that his brother only meant well, but Telford just couldn’t get past the obvious fact that Amaya didn’t choose him. He was sure he’s conquered her heart, she was showing all the possible signs that he has indeed succeeded, she made him so many advances and he returned them, every single one of them, and when he’s finally gathered the wits to ask for her hand he was told that she was going to marry his brother. His fucking perfect brother, Cenric the Greatest and Most Magnificent and Smartest and Most Handsome. Be damned.

Be damned!

It was so unfair, but he couldn’t do anything. After all, he wanted his brother to be happy, but he was still only human. It hurt to see your love taken away, but who was he to do anything?

...

"Your brother is truly brave to go and take the state alchemist examination after all that happened," Amaya told her husband. After taking another sip of her tea, she added, "Or very dumb."

Cenric chuckled. "Well, I think he did it to go against Father. It was a great setback when he burnt his research. I am curious if he will make it into the military. He’s got no training."

"He’s a smart one, I don't see why not. Only if something goes wrong, it might be troubleso-", the woman stopped abruptly and put a hand over her slightly bulged belly. She opened her mouth in shock and then cracked it into a wide smile. "Oh, Good Lord!" she made surprised. Cenric stared at her - he didn't understand why her features changed from fear to ecstasy. Sensing his confused look, she took his hand and placed it over her stomach. She said breathlessly, "Can you- can you feel it?"

Cenric's face turned bright. His whole body trembled and he could not stop it. He looked in his wife's black eyes. "I... Oh, my flower," he muttered, smiling sheepishly. He rose from his chair and hugged her. "I am no flower, silly," she giggled and squeezed his back. "He is a hard kicker, our little brat. He’s going to break many hearts."

Cenric let go of her a little uncertainly and asked, "He? You mean it is... it’s a boy? We’re having a boy?"

"No, silly, it’s a girl, but I like calling her that.” She poked his forehead. “Of course it's a boy, the doctor told me yesterday. The neighbour's wife was so excited, she said she’s gonna marry her girl to him. She is a jester, that woman, and makes great coffee, but I cannot drink it now... neither can she, she is having a baby girl, isn't it cute?" Amaya explained. "They will be friends, I’m sure!" she said happily.

Cenric lifted his eyebrows and watched her intently. "How come even the neighbours know about its gender and I don't?" Amaya pondered for a few moments, right thumb playing with her lower lip. "Meant it as a surprise?" she offered.

"Sure, sure. Maybe next time you remember this is also my child, and not the neighbour's."

The Xingese woman laughed rudely. "Umm, who said so?" she teased.

"Amaya..." Cenric's face went stern.

"Sheesh, and I am supposed to be the one to have mood swings. Of course it’s yours, idiot! Do you think that little of me?" She punched his arm lightly. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hard. He brought his hands up to cup her cheeks and whispered, "I wouldn’t dare, my love."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How should we call him? I want a strong name and completely Amestrian. I hate Xingese names, they are too soft and they usually are names of flowers or they mean some shit with a cackling rooster or squealing pig."

Cenric chuckled breathily. "Well, let’s see... Arnold. That's a good name," he said. Amaya shook her head. He tried again. "Arthur? Daniel? Andrew? Marion? Um... Russell?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Really, Cenric? Russell? How do you even come up with these names? They are so common!" she said, frowning.

"Fine, doll, then let's name him... Roy? You know, like a king? I cannot find anything grander. Unless you have something that means Emperor, ‘cause I don’t know anything like that."

Amaya considered it for a second and then nodded, extending her delicate hand that twisted so many necks and sealed so many pacts. This time, it was a vow in the favour of life.

"Deal," she said and they shook hands.

XXXXX

"Roy?... Roy! What are you doing? Wait!" Edward shouted. Roy snapped his fingers, thick flames forming from the tip of his reactive gloves and igniting the air around them. Ed's vision blurred and he couldn't see anything. Steam hit him hard over the face and he lost his balance. He felt himself falling and he hit something hard, most likely the ground. The alchemist closed his eyes, letting himself swoon into nothingness.

A few moments later, he was panting hard. The heat was gone, and only familiar warmth remained. Someone was caressing his arms. The blond snapped his eyes open and blinked a few times so he could make out the shapes. He was surrounded by thick smoke, but the air was still breathable. Barely, but not impossibly.

He tried to stand up, but he was pushed down. "Take it easy, there's no rush," a deep voice soothed him. Edward narrowed his eyes and scolded, "Are you mad, you bastard? Why the hell did you try to set me on fire?"

Roy cracked a smile. "Genius, why would I set you on fire? You forgot we practiced localised fire together? I needed to melt your restraints and to push that idiot away," he explained calmly. He kissed his lover's forehead and stroked it gently.

"Whatever... wait, Roy, who’s that guy?"

"The love of my life," Mustang joked and helped him up.

"What?"

"No, really. Let's get ourselves a steak, shall we?" Roy smirked mischievously, his depthless pools sparkling dangerously. Ed eyed him warily. "Do you plan on... burning him?"

"Just a little," the Flame winked and took his hand into his.

XXXXX

_A few minutes before, in a restaurant_

"You should've seen his face! Priceless, tellin' ya," Jean Havoc spoke rapidly, voice cracking with amusement. In front of him, on the other side of their little circular table, Riza Hawkeye was laughing at his stories, which she found simply hilarious.

It took the former soldier quite some time to convince the serious Lieutenant to join him for dinner, but he managed to do it. He was actually proud of himself. It didn't have to mean much, but, knowing they were both lonely and bored, he thought it might be nice to spend some time together. Funnily enough, the diligent working officer was not as frightening as he thought she was. Without a gun in her hand, she actually seemed pretty lovely.

They were currently talking about some crazy experiences he had with Mustang during an old mission, when Riza happened to be bed-ridden with a terrible cold. "Why am I sick only when interesting things happen?" she asked, playing with her cocktail's straw.

"I don't know. Like to be shocked by the tales, maybe?" he suggested. She shook her head and chuckled some more. His presence was actually very enjoyable, why hasn't she noticed that until then?

What she did notice was that his shirt's breast pocket started buzzing. "Err... Jean?" He patted his chest and pulled out a small metallic box that was shaking by itself. "Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Riza, I’m so sorry that I hate to cut this short, ‘cause I like talking to you, but we've gotta go" He waved his hand for the waiter.

She didn't ask any more questions because she was a good soldier. Pondering over that fact a little after being pulled out of the restaurant, she questioned, "What's going on? Why are we-!" she yanked her arm from his hand. "I want some explaining, and I want it now, Havoc." She was a soldier, alright, but she hated not knowing what was going on.

Seeing that she was on the verge of pulling out her gun, Jean started explaining as fast as he physically could. "That thing? That's a radio transmitter. It's connected to some special designed gloves I made for the General. Well, I made them with my sister, but anyway, he’s supposed to wear them when he is in danger, so he can signal me that something is wrong."

"He- what? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Beats me, but we have to find where he- Ah, no need for that," Jean said and looked at the smoke that lifted from a distant building. "I guess he's that way."

XXXXX

Roy suddenly crouched, pulling Edward down with him. He rolled on the frozen ground and snapped his fingers at an unseen target. The response came quicker than expected. Something that looked like a huge icicle was thrown in his direction. He backed down, trying to avoid the many sharp strings that started popping up around him. He snapped his fingers a few more times.

He managed to sneak next to Ed, who was creating alchemical walls to restrain the aggressor. "Ed, go find Havoc. He should be here soon." Roy pushed the blond away and snapped his fingers once more in his uncle's direction. The man responded by exploding a hydrant that peacefully resided next to the warehouse. Hot water burst out and he redirected it to trap Roy.

"Damn, you are hard to catch," Telford said as some strings cut through the rough reactive cloth of his white gloves. They fell off in small pieces. "Okay, boyo, now you are harmless."

Roy fixed him with his black eyes. His long lost sibling was watching him with curious eyes, dark with hatred and pain. The General looked at him in the eye with the same emotions showing just as clearly. He pulled off what remained of his gloves and let them fall to the ground. He then burst into laughter, remembering of course not to move too much, as he didn't need his neck severed by some stupid ice strings.

Telford measured him from head to toe. "Why are you laughing, Roy?"

"Of how blind you can be," he said and snapped his bare fingers to melt his restrains.

Come on, it was like a child's play to finish him off, if only he could catch him. That was a major issue because his uncle was tremendously fast. Roy snapped aimlessly, hoping he would at least touch his target, who was clearly surprised by his act. Telford crystallised the water that surrounded him and made himself some sort of protection until he hid behind a fence, very conveniently placed. 'How the hell can he use alchemy without a circle?' he panicked inside his head.

Feeling again in charge of the situation, Roy advanced, continuing to snap his fingers in different directions. Not one to back down, the water alchemist created new strings. They threw with things at each other – Roy with fire balls, Telford with icicles. Why couldn't the elder make it rain - it would have been much easier.

Edward looked at the two men who were fighting ferociously. What really beat his imagination was the reason why no one, not even a curious citizen showed up. Not like he needed some more people to save, but it was still unusual. He supposed that no one in their right mind would approach a burning building, but usually military would pop up in such cases, or the firemen. Anyway, he could declare himself useless. Roy and the other alchemist were trying to kill each other and all he could do was to watch them. 'They are really strong,' he noticed. The nameless alchemist was pushing with precise blows, and so was Roy. He couldn't help but wonder why their movements had a very similar grace, like they had been trained by the same master.

"Damn it!" Roy shouted. He lost his footing and slipped on the thick ice that polished the ground. He fell down. He pushed his feet on the slippery surface and evaded a huge blast of water by mere inches. 'Okay, I need a new strategy,' he noted.

Roy clapped his hands like he has been taught by Ed and erected some false walls around himself and his uncle. Telford destroyed the warehouse's exterior wall, helped by the hydrostatic pressure and he got out of the trap. Roy followed him inside. 'Got you,' he thought proudly.

Roy snapped his fingers more precisely. He was aiming for his dear uncle, who was barely escaping his aggression. The raven haired alchemist definitely held the upper hand that time.

Knowing he would lose if he didn't act quickly, Telford made a wide gesture and covered the walls in thick layers of ice, polished enough that one could mirror himself in them. "Let us play a game, Roy!" he sang madly.

Roy was only seeing himself reflected in the artificial mirrors. He could not burn everything around him, he could very well destroy a pillar and determine the building to collapse, or worse. Getting himself killed wouldn’t do nicely.

Instead of that, Roy continued moving in circles, changing directions constantly. He couldn't risk becoming a sure target. He finally caught a glimpse of Telford, who was closely following his arrhythmic movements. The General's actions became erratic, he was not completely sure he really saw the real man or just a reflection.

Telford suddenly got out of cover, in plain sight. Roy snapped his fingers.

XXXXX

_Ten minutes before, outside the warehouse_

Edward stood dumbfounded in the back alley. Roy simply pushed him away and disappeared into the smoke. That was it. He had to find Havoc, he said, but what good would that do? He didn't even know where he was!

He suddenly remembered that, for the past few weeks, Roy has been caring around a small package, which most likely contained some sort of tracking device. That had to be it, why else would he ask him to find Havoc?

Where was technology going those days, he wondered.

"Chief?" Speaking of the devil.

"How-"

"No need for this," Riza Hawkeye spoke, pushing the former soldier out of the way. "We need to get those two out of the deposit and restrain River."

"Huh?" Ed made. That guy again? So that was the man... Made sense, somehow.

"I've already told Hawkeye on our way here. The boss told me he might need some ignition gloves in case River, the guy he's been chasing for some time now, would appear. The guy is apparently some sort of terrorist and might want to destroy the entire capital. Not like the boss won’t destroy it with snapping his fingers around, but we have the other to blame," Havoc explained and adjusted his woollen scarf. "Fuck, it's cold," he said and pulled off his gloves. "If things keep up like this, I'm gonna freeze my fingers off."

"Shut up and let's go!" Ed exploded and led the way. Looking at each other, Havoc and Hawkeye shrugged. They loaded the guns they always took with them and followed the alchemist.

They entered the thick smoke that surrounded the warehouse. Brushing his automail fingers on the walls, Ed found the way and guided the small crew on their path to the door. They found the artificial walls Roy had created and followed the lead to the entrance. They sneaked in, trying not to attract any attention, and it really was not that hard – Roy and Telford were playing some disturbed version of hide-and-seek. Dancing in the darkness of the warehouse, flashes of surreal light flickering like candles and then like reflectors. Edward's eyes hurt - there was so much light, and so sudden...

And then, it happened. It all fell down.

XXXXX

_Twenty-seven years before, in a small country cottage_

"Roy, for the love of it! Leave the poor curtain alone!" Amaya called after her son, who was swinging on her brand new curtain. She grabbed him up and took him to the kitchen with her, where she was baking a pie. "Mommy, but it was so much fun!" he pouted, making a silly face. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Might be, little snake, but curtains are not made for this. They are made to prevent the sun from coming inside."

"Oh... But why the sun wants to..." Roy stuttered a bit and then started again, "Why does the sun want to enter?"

The mother looked proudly at her nearly three years old child, who has just corrected himself when he spoke. "Light enters everywhere and there is no reason why," she retorted, remembering she’d asked the very same question to her poor mother, so many years before.

The doorbell rang and Cenric made his way to the door. He was enjoying his day off with his wife and son, who were happily baking a pie together. Roy truly had a sense for cooking, he even made suggestions of what to put in the mixture. The boy didn’t know the name of all the ingredients and those he knew, most of them he couldn’t pronounce, but he guided himself by smell and taste. He knew what matched and what didn’t. He definitely spent too much time with his aunt Chris, who was always talking about recipes, but the father couldn’t complain.

Cenric opened the door to find a gloomy looking Telford. "Brother? What happened?"

"Come with me," he said simply.

"What?"

"I said come with me!" he yelled. Amaya came from the kitchen, closely followed by Roy. "Telford? What are you doing here? Why didn't you call? Where have you been all this time?" she asked sceptically. She clearly stated that he had no place in their house after they’ve gotten into a fight of fabulous proportions.

"Family business," he spat back, like she was not part of the family. She narrowed her eyes and then nodded. "Go, if you have to. But come back in one piece. I will not forgive you, Telford, if something happens to him," she threatened and left with her son, who was eyeing the two men suspiciously. The younger Mustang looked at the boy with sorrowful eyes. Roy was a very cute child, very intelligent and creative, easy to love. He would become such a great man, poor boy... Why did he have to be his brother's child? It felt unfair.

Outside, Cenric asked, "Why did you come here?"

"It is Father. He’s in trouble."

"Father? How come?"

"Let's go, Cenric, we have no time," Telford stated and went to the car. They drove for a while, not even bothering to talk to each other. They stopped in front of an old mansion.

"Why are we here, Ford?" He looked at the huge house, very well kept. It was an old family friend's property, very well kept. "What are we-"

"Follow me, Cenric."

The hallway was a complete mess. The once neat and polished wooden floor was full of mud and the walls were dirty – dirty of blood. The trail continued to the living room, where the owner's body stood lifelessly, with a knife in his broad chest. Not too far away, a woman was crying.

Cenric ran to her - it was their mother. She was tightly holding her husband's hand, who was barely breathing. "No, Reggie, no...," she whispered darkly. He barely saw his sister who was clinging to his feet, face blank and staring hard. She was in deep pain and she was shivering.

The oldest brother fell to his knees. "Fa- Dad? Daddy, what... DAD!" he said hoarsely. He felt like he had been running for miles. "Oh, no..."

His father raised his hand and entwined it with his son's. "Cenric... it is not your fault, my son... please... never... never do this to family. You three, my children... you... you only have each other..."

The old man started to cough blood, his vision blurry and his chest rising unevenly. He drew his last breath in his wife's arms, to whom he said sorry for leaving her so soon.

Cenric stormed out of the building, covered in his father's blood. He really didn't care that he could be seen by anyone. It was his fault. He was the one who doubted the mansion's owner's loyalty. He was a friend and a fellow spy, he shouldn't have turned against them. He sent their father there alone, he told him there wouldn't be any problems... and there shouldn't have been, he was sure nothing could ever happen, that it was all his imagination!

"It’s your fault," Telford said behind him. Cenric turned, looking at his brother with dead eyes.

"I didn't know, Ford, but you know I loved Father."

"It’s your fault," he repeated. "It has always been. It’s because of you that I couldn't practice my alchemy. It’s because of you that they all hate me now. It’s because of you that the woman I loved turned against me. It’s because of you that Roy was born, when he shouldn't have. It’s because of you that Father died. IT IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOURS!" he shouted, fists clenched dangerously and face red.

Cenric’s eyes widened. Has he heard that correctly? His beloved brother hated him? He thought they were in better terms... True, Amaya was avoiding him, but he imagined they had had some small quarrel and didn't want to fight again. Telford loved his wife? How could he be so blind? Of course he hated him, but... When have things degenerated like that?

His brother spit on the ground and left abruptly. He was boiling with anger. When he was finally at peace with his father, whom he divinised, Cenric had to send him to an early grave. It has always been his fault, with all the bad luck he was.

Telford’s perfect brother was a devil.

Cenric looked at his brother's silhouette, slowly fading in the scenery. He cast a last glance at his father through the window before leaving as well. His father was indeed dead, and it was all his fault.

XXXXX

It all flashed in front of his eyes. Havoc shooting River, his lover being hit in the abdomen by a water string, Riza hurrying to get them out and Roy looking at him like it was the last time he would see him- and then nothing.

Roy looked inside the collapsed building and fell to his knees desperately. He kneeled in the fresh snow that was falling inside, not caring about his wounds. They didn't hurt as much as his loss, his Edward who was currently in his tight embrace. He didn't feel anything besides scorching pain deep inside him, somewhere no one could heal him. In his heart.

How couldn't he see it before all of this... how? His uncle's plan has flawless, just like it had been when he killed his parents. He took all the measures. The mechanism was so simple, it was laughable. The warehouse was full of gunpowder. Roy concentrated his flames on him, not on the barrels, but that was not it. He used his own powers against himself. Telford only needed his flames to redirect them to some exterior bombs, which were supposed to explode alongside with them. The bombs were connected to a subterranean system, leading directly to the heart of the city- the Central Headquarters, and spreading all over the streets. This way he would have also gotten rid of his remaining family for good, and set down the business with great panache.

Roy discovered his uncle's plans and was sure the city would be attacked one of those days. He told his trusted subordinates about his worries and made sure all the caution has been taken. They went to such lengths that they even disabled the whole system. But, in fact, it was all fake, all a game. Telford calculated Roy's action before they even happened.

The only true bombs were those in that warehouse. He knew about Roy's relationship and he also found that he would take his lover to a restaurant on his birthday. Knowing how his nephew was always in a hurry, he presumed he would take the way which, as a matter of fact, he took, and lead him directly to the trap. By disabling the system, he activated the real bombs, those which were meant to be Roy's death.

And now, his dearest Edward was there. In his arms, breathlessly, full of burns and deep cuts. He managed to shield Roy from the explosion's range, but he was hit with full force.

"No... NO! NO, EDWARD!" Roy screamed. He felt suddenly dizzy, his wound taking the best of him, and he fell on the ground, unconscious.

The snow was lazily falling around them, preparing their cold graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, the next chapter will explain the story gaps I left. I hope you enjoyed and I please leave a review and a kudo! Thank you so much!  
> See you next time, bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10 – Greetings to the Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mornin', mornin'! Don't forget to leave a review and some kudos! Thank you for reading!  
> This chapter, it's more like an explanation and, well, taking things a bit easier. A bit. It will be continued in the next one, as usual. As per warnings, same old. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only the OCCs.  
> So, on with the slaughter...

Chapter 10 – Greetings to the Wounded

"Mister Mustang? Mis- MISTER MUSTANG! STOP SHAKING!" the nurse shouted. The doctor grabbed his arm, preventing him from pulling off the needles that connected him to the blood supply and the dripping bag next to him. Roy was panting hard and was fighting to move, despite the medical advice.

"Sir, it's alright, just stop struggling!" Realising his surroundings, Roy calmed down and yanked his hand free from the doctor's. He hurt everywhere, he found it difficult to breath and he was connected to way too many dripping bags. He had needles everywhere. Relentlessly, he wiggled his toes and fingers. Okay, he was not paralysed, that much was obvious. He made some slow movements as to see whether he had any physical damage besides the apparent ones. He was happy to find there was none.

"May I know what is going on and where am I?" he asked gravely, his authoritative-self showing its head.

"You are in a hospital, in the Fuhrer's private room as per his orders. You have been out for almost three days and the operation went smoothly, you should recover very fast. You were urgently brought here after your subordinates- Sir? Is everything alright?" the middle-aged doctor demanded, seeing how Roy's pupils suddenly dilated and he covered his mouth, painfully curved down, with his left hand, which was surprisingly not covered in needles.

"Oh no...," he muttered, his dark eyes losing all their shine. He blinked a few times, trying to find the strength to form a few words. Voice cracking a bit, he asked as calm as he could muster, "Was I brought alone? Was there anyone else? Blond? Anyone?... Please, tell me..."

The nurse smiled sweetly. "We were informed to not give any details ab-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Roy yelled, panting harder than he should have. He once again covered his mouth, faking a cough, a pained sob making its way out instead. "I am sorry," he muttered to the shocked medical personnel, who backed off after hearing his rage. "But please, tell me if there was anyone else... if he's still alive..."

Looking at the pitiful officer, the doctor sighed. "All we know is that a very injured young man was also hospitalised here, but we don't know anything about his current status. I believe he is still unconscious, though we should be announced if anything were to have happened to him. I believe he went through surgery as well and is recovering, like you also should."

"No, no, I am fine... I need to see him," Roy replied, a flash of hope in his eyes. He needed to know if his sunshine was alright, to see his golden eyes and shining automail. To make sure his ray of joy was still breathing and didn’t perish because of him.

"It's better if you don't, Sir, you need to rest," the nurse tried to hold him down, at least verbally, as the General was already preparing to get out of the bed.

"Sir! If you don't sit down this instant, I swear I’ll make you sit down for good and won’t give a single damn you are eight ranks higher than myself!" a grave feminine voice boomed behind the doctor. None heard the door opening.

Riza Hawkeye stood in front of him with her arms crossed. She had a small patch on her cheek and some other on her arms, but in rest, she looked as good as always. And definitely dangerous.

"Madam, we have to ask you to leave, Mister Mustang needs rest-"

"Leave us alone," Roy ordered, forgetting he was not at work, treating with his subordinates. "Please," he added on a second thought. The doctor sighed heavily and exited with the nurse, who was more than eager to get out of the room.

"With all due respect, what the hell are you doing, Roy? Are you trying to kill yourself after they have done everything to prevent you from croaking? Are you out of your mind?! Damn it, stop being an idiot and listen to the doctor!" she scolded and Roy could not help but straighten his back and take an official position, like he used to when he was only a mere Major and full Generals were ordering him around. His mind immediately noted that he was acting irrationally, that the Lieutenant was not ordering him anything, but doing her best to stabilise him. For his own good.

"Excuse me, Riza, but I need to know if he's alright, if he didn't... he didn't... It's my fault he was there... It's my fault... Fuck, Gods damn it, Riza, I’m lost without him, I will never forget myself if he dies! Oh, Gods..." His powerful facade fell, tears falling down his cheeks in rivers. He was not like that, darn it! He hadn't cried even when his parents were killed, why did he lose it so easily that time?

The woman sat on his hospital bed and hugged him tightly. "Easy, Roy, calm down, everything is fine. It's not your fault, alright? And Edward is not dead, by the way."

Roy flung his eyes wide open. "He... he's alive? Like breathing and stuff?"

“Yeah, alive people have the tendency to breath,” Riza jested and saw the colour returning to her friend’s face.

He wiped his pathetic tears away. If he thought it better, the doctor said that as well. 'Pull yourself together, stupid,' he admonished himself, realising he had already killed his lover in his head when it hasn’t been the case.

"Grandpa thought it would be better not to let you know about his condition because he wanted to protect you. He is in a very bad shape, but he is a fighter. He will survive."

"Thank you... thank you so much...," he repeated over and over again, not really knowing who he was thanking to.

What he knew was that he was thankful.

XXXXX

"Sir, you sure are persistent," the nurse said, evidently annoyed by Roy's stubbornness. They were walking down the hall to Ed's saloon after Roy nearly got there on his own. He convinced the doctor to let him wander around, to see if his subordinate was fine, or else he would probably grow mushrooms if he didn't move... Exasperated, the doctor allowed him to get where the hell he wanted – his exact words, mind you. Roy has been awake for about five hours and already everyone wanted him out.

"Perhaps, but persistence is what has gotten me here," Roy explained, feeling a little proud. The woman eyed him dubiously, and he added immediately, "Professionally, of course."

She nodded, opening her mouth and then closing it. His persistence got him very far indeed – free hospital bed and all.

"Are you the boy’s family or something?" she asked, not knowing why he insisted to see him that much.

"Kind of... My subordinates are like a family to me," he replied, not sure if he should say the ‘boy’ was his partner in more than just the office. Not the best idea, really. Definitely not.

Roy entered the dark recuperation room. Something he could not see was beeping insistently, and a hospital bed with a small bundle of blankets on it enthroned in the middle of the room, heavily connected to the perfusion system. The bundle moved a bit and the raven haired alchemist hurried to take the flesh hand that stood limply on the bedside.

The nurse smiled at him and offered him a chair. "You can stay as long as you want, just try not to stay in anyone's way, alright, Sir? If you don't mind it, of course," she said, but she got no response. Roy's eyes were transfixed on Ed's badly injures body, full of stitches, cuts, bruises and burn marks. The nurse sighed and left the room.

Roy stared at Edward for hours, talking to him, apologising, telling him that he missed him, to get better. He knew the danger was gone, that no one was going to harm them, but the trauma remained. He was scared that he had been caught almost off-guard, he hadn’t been prepared, how the hell had he been supposed to know that that psychopath connected the whole city to fake bombs that were the triggers of the real ones, under a deposit, to kill just one man on his birthday...

On that particular thought, where was his uncle? He hoped he was dead and perhaps pulverized, if possible. No, even better – nearly dead and being eaten by dogs! Wait, there were no strays on the streets of the capital... "Whatever," he suspired - he just wanted the man to be wiped out of the face of Earth.

Sighing, Roy moved his eyes back to his beloved. Yes, he realised that only then. Seeing Edward almost dead on a hospital bed made him see things very differently. The young man stood by his side when the situation wasn't tremendously pleasurable – when they were pretty much undesirable to the state, fighting ghosts and trying to prove the whole world they were fundamentally wrong about those who led them. He supported him when there had been ill-rumours regarding Mustang's situation during the confrontation that shook the entire Amestris and tried to make the better of them, then accepted to continue working with him even after he’d completed his goal. And he became some sort of family he’s never had – the one he could go to after a long day of utterly boring paperwork and talk about nonsense. Just hang out with him in a bar in the middle of the night without complaining, simply listening to his problems and insights on mundane things. Edward became more important to Roy than he cared to admit.

Without realising, he started squeezing Ed's hand harder than he’d intended. He looked at his pale face with caring eyes – he would be alright. He had to, after all, Roy had just found the thing that kept him going through life and then he’d lose it just like that? It didn't work like that. Not to Roy, at least, it didn’t.

He was staring so hard that he could no longer see. He could not focus his eyes and he was squeezing the barely warm hand even harder. He almost jumped when he heard a small hoarse voice talking to him. "D'ya really wanna break mah arm, bast'rd?"

Roy got his focus back, his black eyes sparkling with emotion. "Edward...?"

"If you'd only see your face." The blond tried to get up, feeling his voice return, but a horrible pain kept him down. "What the hell happened, Roy? Roy? Mustang!"

The black haired general shrugged. He’s spaced out, too excited to see Ed conscious to actually listen to what he was saying. He scratched his head. "Well, you kind of... exploded?"

"No shit," Fullmetal replied. "Hey, how long have you been h-" he abruptly stopped and coughed hard. His lungs were hurting badly.

“Speak no more, you were badly injured and you had some internal haemorrhages or something. Damn, I wasn't really listening to the doctor, but I remember he said you were recovering pretty fast, and that's a good sign," Roy explained and stroked his pale cheek. Ed nodded and waited a bit to regain his breath. He eventually said with the look of a man with a mission, "You also look like shit, you know?"

Roy chuckled. "Give the man the opportunity to say something and that is what you get. Yeah, I know I look bad. But charming as always, right?" The blond alchemist forced his facial muscles to form a smile. The older man ruffled his hair gently and covered him better with the blanket. Slowly, the younger fell asleep. He was tired.

Thinking for a second, Roy called for the nurse and informed her that Ed was once again conscious and snoring soundly.

XXXXX

_Three days before, at the explosion sight_

Telford watched in shock how his plan was being ruined right in front of his eyes. His plan was indeed to kill Roy and, why not, that blondie-pet of his, but he was not supposed to bring the military with him! They were supposed to die there, from the explosion – not to harm him as well! Talking about bad plans and miscalculations.

Edward managed to trap him inside the building right before the bomb went off. River saw how the boy covered his nephew and saved him from the flames' rage, as well as he saw them covered in blood on the floor. They seemed to breathe - they were alive. He would have cut their necks if the reinforcements hadn’t come, the other two soldiers must have called them. And that stupid man who shot him, curse him!

Hawkeye asked through the small radio that Havoc carried for some help from the other members of the Mustang crew, because the operation was supposed to be known only by those who could come in hand during the General's research. They frankly did not expect for the Fuhrer to come in person and check with the wounded officers. He ordered the doctors he brought to take them to the hospital in one of his private wings, and take care of them with great responsibility. Seeing his granddaughter's pained stare, her clothes caked in dried blood and cheeks stained with tears, he hugged her and took her to his car to talk.

Telford watched the scene with little interest, as he was too desperate to get out of the debris to care about those touching displays. It would be the end of him if the military found him. He struggled to get out and ran madly after he got to the street. He moved his legs faster than he thought he could, and then collapsed somewhere in the sewers. He fought to catch his breath and ripped off his clothing, improvising some makeshift bandages to stop the bleeding of his wounds.

He could not stay there forever, however - he had to move.

XXXXX

Roy was comfortably stretching his legs. He was still by Fullmetal's side and didn’t leave it unless he really needed to. He felt bad as it was pretty much his fault, hell, they could have both died, but now it truly didn't matter. They were quite fine, with some nice forming scars all over their bodies, but alive.

The only problem at bay was the missing ‘terrorist’, or whatever he called himself. There were two possibilities – he was either dead, but with no corpse it was hard to determine that, or he was alive, and that sounded more plausible than he actually liked. Why did he have to be born in such a twisted family?

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Edward asked, voice less raw than before. The long hours of rest helped him greatly. The older man smiled at the boy and shook his head. "Nothing, really."

"It would've surprised me if you were thinking, indeed," the blond mocked him, chuckling under his breath. Roy looked at him with fake annoyance and then pocked his nose. "Watch it, Fullmetal."

"Whatever, old man."

Outside the door, a big ruckus erupted seemingly from nowhere, startling them both. Roy slowly got up to see what was causing all that noise. Not like he really needed to stand up, as the whole ordeal moved right in front of him, in the room.

"Please, madam, don't come in without permission!" the exasperated nurse said to the arguing woman. It was enough that Roy was walking around wherever he pleased, she didn’t need more disturbance than that! It was a hospital, damn it, what those people didn’t understand in that?

The intruder didn’t deter and started shouting, threats coming out with such venom that made the nurse retreat a few steps. "Do you know who I am? This is a direct offence to-"

"You are as subtle as a train," Roy spoke amused and kindly asked the nurse to let them be. The poor doctors, they desperately wanted the pair out of the hospital as fast as physically possible.

"Mira, sweetheart, what brings you to our humble establishment? Oh, howdy, Miles, what a pleasure to see you too," Roy welcomed them like nothing has happened, like Ed was not connected to anything and himself didn't have a big patch on his neck, going much lower under his clothes.

They've looked worse than that, alright.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? I came for your birthday to celebrate it in a hospital? Who the hell does that? I didn't even have the time to beat the crap out of my brother at my family's mansion, you hear me? And you promised lots of drinks, where the fuck are those?" the blonde soldier made angrily, despite herself.

Looking clueless at the two commanding officers, Edward asked, "How come you are here, Major General? Weren't you up there, in the North?"

The woman turned her gaze for a few moments to watch those golden orbs and then returned to Roy, who was grinning from ear to ear. "As I was saying, why the hell do I get to know about this the last, when it was part of my assignment? We had a deal, remember, you bloody idiot?"

The raven haired man rose to his feet, his now dangerous aura towering over the blond soldier. Of course, Miles was unfazed and he took a more comfortable position on one of the chairs, crossing his legs and looking at some brochures on the nearby table. "As I also said, if your memory didn't falter in your old age, our deal was different," Roy argued and waved his hands in denial.

"Age my ass! It was not. And adding other parties? What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Unintentional."

"Olivier, this is unbecoming, let’s try to be civilised," Miles unenthusiastically tried to stop the quarrel between Mustang and Armstrong. Like they could be stopped when they started their banters. They were arguing like they were alone, swearing like the pirates from the distant sea and almost jumping at each other's necks. They actually forgot why they were arguing, as at the moment, the 'discussion' was heated around how Roy destroyed the woman's clothes a few years after graduation, at a party.

"-like that fire ball suddenly erupted out of nowhere! I know it was you, you twat!" Olivier retorted. Roy didn't waste his time and responded, "My, and you so cared about that! You remember the man, don't you, sweet eyes?"

“Don’t you dare, or do I have to remind you how you were taking it up the ass in the bushes with the same man?”

“I was not!”

“You fucking were, you shit, and then you’ve banged that blondie from the bar!”

“Really? I don’t remember that either.”

Edward looked confused at his partner and the raging soldier. Miles gave up on stopping them and looked like it wasn't the first time he experienced those two bickering over nothing and starting to say such outrageous things. He was simply looking into a medical brochure about the effects of different drugs.

He couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

After listening to Roy's remark, the woman exploded, "Like hell you don’t, you son of a bitch, you know how I had to cover it to Maes, he was eating me up the arse, damn it!"

"Oh, shut up, Mira, you were so much better, should I remind you about the rent money and-“

"Don't you fucking dare continue that! We were in the very same shit, don't you even think better of yourself," Olivier averted. Roy snorted. "You put me into that shit, Mira, not me."

"Not my problem for you being such a whore!" she accused.

"Whore? What? I had to rub one off that idiot of yours because you’ve had a mouth too big for you! I was only helping your sorry ass, I think you missed the right person! I'm not the one who slept with my-"

"Like you don't do-"

"OH SHUT UP, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Edward suddenly yelled, coughing hard. "Damn, for the past few months I've had to swear more than in my whole life because of idiots, especially you, Mustang! Get your fucking argue outside, with that banging and whatever the fuck you’ve done!"

Miles agreed. "Indeed. This isn't why we came here," he said calmly.

"Tsk, Mustang, it's all your fault," Olivier made, smacking her lips in discontent.

"We share the blame," Roy said and turned his eyes to Ed.

Armstrong shrugged and pulled a chair to sit next to Edward. "So, Elric, how's life?" Ed looked at her dumbly. "Huh?" She shook her head and cleaned her throat. Obviously, he didn't know about the excessive pleasure they got from screaming at each other. That was what friends were for, after all.

"Well, I managed to find out what happened, or at least most of it. Nasty thing, don't you think?"

"It was not planned," Roy argued. “I always tell you about these things.”

She turned to look at Roy. "Of course not, Mustang, but there is no need to prolong this. So, straight to business – he is alive. My men caught a glimpse of him, but they lost him fast. Pretty wounded, I don't know if he survived though," the Major General explained and the raven alchemist nodded.

Miles perked up, feeling the need to intervene. "However, it seems the operation had to be more grandiose than it turned up to be. Even more than what you’ve told me you suspected. Apparently, he wanted to combine your alchemy with his to create an electromagnetic shield between you and the world. Pretty much like the atomic technology the government was talking about a few years ago, but with no regard of the physical laws. It appears he was the head of an organisation, but we took care of the details," he added and smiled at Edward. Though he didn't show it, the boy had no idea what they were talking about.

"I understand. I already spoke to Grumman, he will provide us with backup, all we need is to capture him. As you can see, I can-"

"No, you cannot, Roy. Neither you nor your subordinates. It's the North's problem, we’ve got you involved enough.”

“Miles isn’t under your command anymore, but I see him here, alright,” Roy noted sagely.

“I’ve only borrowed him to the Eastern Command for Ishbal’s reconstruction, so don’t change the subject. Anyway, what would you do against a maniac in your state?" Olivier asked, her blue eyes full of concern.

"An injured maniac, who wanted to destroy everything because of me. It's extremely overrated, but that's the reality. It is my business as much as it is yours."

"And you can really do so much damage with a dislocated shoulder, Roy,” Edward countered. “I doubt any of us can do anything. Let's leave it to the Major General, she knows what to do.” It was plainly stupid to go against that guy, no matter whether he was injured or not, if you were in a rough state as well. Who knew, maybe the organisation Miles mentioned wasn't really wiped off or something. What if he’s brought his gang with him? There were too many ‘if’s for his taste.

"We will see about that," Roy said simply. "Mira, may I talk to you in private for a moment?" She nodded and cast a quick glance at Miles. He nodded and returned to Edward.

"How do you feel, Fullmetal?" he asked, looking on the medical paper attached to the bed.

"Better, I guess. But, tell me Major, what are you two doing in Central? I thought you had work to do in Ishbal."

"The Major General requested some time off to spend with her family for the Winter Holidays."

"And you?"

"Likewise."

Ed watched his features. The dark coloured skin was looking surprisingly soft for a soldier, the sharp strings of facial hair neatly trimmed into their usual shape, his snow white hair combed and tied up in a tight ponytail. The man lowered his red eyes and lifted his sunblind goggles off the top of his head to clean the lenses with a small cloth he pulled out of his pocket. He wasn’t wearing his uniform, nor was Armstrong.

He looked like someone who wanted to avoid answering a question. But there was no question yet, though there was no need for it. "I see...," Edward made, realising something he oversaw. Of course he’d noticed how close the Ishbalan and his commanding officer were, and now he knew what a 'secret relationship' felt like - he also was involved in one, or at least that’s what he thought.

"I doubt it was the vacation you’ve expected," the blond jested, and the normally stiff soldier smiled. "From my experience so far, this was one of the most uneventful holiday up until now. You should have seen it when Roy was still in the East."

The boy lifted his golden eyebrows. "I truly don't want to know what happened."

XXXXX

"Winry! Where did you put the candles?" Alphonse shouted after his fiancée.

"Aren't they in the living room?"

"No!" A short pause. "Ah, never mind. Thanks, Den," the sandy blond man said as he took the red candles packet from the dog's mouth. He patted the loyal animal on its head. What a good boy.

Winry came with another big package in her arms. The Winter Holidays were coming and they needed to decorate the house. Pinako was loudly humming some old drunken songs and was baking a cake in the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, don't come in!" Al warned from the living room's door. "Not until I finish."

"Oh, please, I want to see what you've done! I'm so curious!"

"You can survive another few minutes. Let me finish what I have started and you can look around all you want."

"Fine," the girl pouted. Secret decorations were so much fun and a pain in the arse at the same time. She wanted to know what Al was doing in the living room. Trying to dismiss her curiosity, she asked, "Have you spoken to Ed? Is he coming home?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him. But he promised he'll come, so he'll come."

"Well, I'll call to check on him," she suggested and went for the living room's door. Al waved her hand away. "We have a phone in the study, too."

XXXXX

Kain Fuery was reading the transcript of an utterly boring conversation between two corrupted officials from a God forsaken country. He yawned a few times and decided the discussion made absolutely no sense and it definitely didn't pose any threats to Amestris' interests. Frustrated, he tossed the papers on the desk and looked at the now beeping panel in front of his eyes. Why was the General's office phone ringing?

Sighing, he connected the direct line to the hospital's room. Instructions were instructions - his job was to make sure the disastrous operation wasn't found by anyone. Almost anyone to be more precise, as he was the one who informed Major General Armstrong, at Hawkeye's orders. Roy didn't need to know about it.

At the hospital, Edward, who was chatting with Miles and was laughing at his stories, picked up the phone a bit surprised. "Yes?" Did they have a phone in the room? Whatever.

"Hey, Ed! How are you?" an excited female voice retorted. Winry? How did she know he was – wait, she didn't.

"Err... yeah, fine, thanks. You?"

"Great, decorating the place. Why haven't you called us? I haven't heard from you in such a long time!"

"Argh, work, you know. It takes a lot of time, sorry."

"Yeah, no problem. Are you coming to spend the holidays with us? Let me give your brother on the phone. Hear from ya!" Winry spoke fast and ran to Pinako, who was calling for her to finish assembling the cake she’s left in the kitchen.

"Hello, brother," Al saluted. "How are you?"

'Really, how am I supposed to tell him that I am in a hospital?' Edward thought. Instead, he replied "Fine, as usual. Work and some extra work."

"Hah, the General's working you very hard. You should take a break, you always work."

"Neah, I’m fine."

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten about the promise you’ve made! Winry has been pestering me for the past few hours, I'm trying to arrange the house like we used to when we were kids. Just how you love it. You'll come at the month's end, right?"

Who was he to lie to his brother, the one who had been stuck in a suit of armour because of him? He would never lie to him. "Of course," he said uneasily.

But he still lied. He knew very well it was impossible to recover from his injuries in less than two weeks to go home to celebrate some uninteresting holiday he wasn't even aware of its purpose. Nonetheless, it was strictly his business with Roy. He wasn't going to worry Al. He didn't deserve it. It was better to decline an invitation at the last moment than to make him worry. It was better to neglect a promise to his only remaining family to keep his perfect image safe.

It wasn't fair. Nothing was, lately.

"Great. Don't forget to call us from time to time, yes? We've been worried!"

"No need to be. I'll talk to you later, Al, bye!" Ed replied quickly and hung up, not wanting to hear his brother say goodbye. It was the first time he’s ever lied to his brother.

Miles patted his shoulder and smiled like he understood what was going inside the alchemist's head. "You’ve made the right choice." With that, he left him alone with his thoughts. Yes, it was the best thing he could do, given the facts. The man, despite the darkness of his skin, could sometimes be as white as an angel.

XXXXX

Roy returned an hour later. Ed stood calmly on the bed, reading a book. His face clearly read 'guilty', but he didn't want to push things. He knew the blond had been alone for some time - Miles decided it was better to leave him with his own thoughts and he’d joined the other two officers instead. He knew he needed some time alone.

"Hello, sunshine," Roy said with a sly smile and kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Sunshine my ass. What were the Major and Armstrong doing here? You seemed quite... acquainted? Like really acquainted, what the hell have you been doing in your youth?"

"Why, are you jealous, Edward?" Mustang teased and poked his cheek. Ed waved his hand off and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. Actually, where was his hair tie? He needed one.

Roy fought the urge to jump on the man right on spot. He looked so fetching, with his red nose and lowered eyebrows. "As if, bastard. I don't care what you do with your life, but don't mix others."

'More lies,' Edward thought. He cared. He did. He shamefully got used to caring for Roy. It killed him from the inside that the man was hiding so many things from him and still wouldn't say them out loud. He felt betrayed. Roy knew everything about his past, and Ed didn't know a thing about Roy's. And he had no excuse to tell him that it was for his safety. If he knew about that psychopath, he would've come prepared. Hell, he wouldn't have let the situation get so out of hand.

"I need some explaining, Roy. Why can't I know what's happening? Everyone knows, even Armstrong who, by the way, how come you know her so well? What did you talk to her? What's North's problem? What is going on?" Ed nearly shouted. His speech went higher and higher in tonality. His face was beet red and his fists were clenched, making him look like an angry tomato. If the facts given were slightly different, Roy would have considered it cute and he might have laughed. But one shall not put cute and Fullmetal in the same sentence. It was not... natural, in lack of a better term.

Sighing, Roy took his former place and scratched his head dumbly. 'No point to say it doesn't concern him,' he thought. No such things as letting the matter go. "You see, Edward... The Major General and I are good friends from back when I was in the academy. She was my senior when I was a freshman and she helped me a great deal when my superiors were pushing me around. That's how we are related and don't worry, we merely enjoy pissing each other off."

Ed drummed his fingers on the mattress. He hated that he needed to stay in bed, it was so uncomfortable to have your movements restricted. "And the 'assignment'? You've been beating around the bush for too long, and I'm not some idiot who just sits and waits for the lover-boy to return home and doesn't ask questions."

Roy smirked deviously. "So I'm you lover now?"

"Off topic. Answer." Ed demanded impatiently. Roy sighed and patted the blond's shoulder.

Just in time, the doctor entered and smiled to Edward. "Time for your check up, Mister Elric."

XXXXX

Roy was spinning on a wheeled chair. How come he never did this? It was so much fun.

His dripping bag was taken off two days before, and he was due to be out of the hospital as soon as possible. It was his tenth day in the medical facility and he was in a better shape than before. Edward was recovering nice and steady, but he was still shaking on his feet. The wounds took their toll on his body, he ached everywhere and his abused skin looked more purplish than ever, but he was a fighter – he didn't die when he played with the Truth, he was not going to die from a few scratches. And some burn marks, and deep cuts, and a few broken ribs... but he was healing, at least.

Less to be said about his mental status. He felt like his body would attach itself to the ceiling or start crawling on the walls. It was so frustrating that Roy only told him that he knew the guy who attacked for some time. Ed suspected it was more than that and he vowed he would pull the information out from Roy. But not that day, nor the day after. Another time.

There would be another time for that.

Roy continued spinning. The centrifuge force was such a great discovery – he felt so lightheaded and relaxed. He still hurt - his own wounds were much lesser than Ed's, but there were no fair maiden's dream. They hurt like any other wounds.

He was currently thinking of a good way of telling Ed his life story and omitting some parts he preferred not talking about. The ordeal was taking too long, he could just spit it out and everyone would be happy.

No, no one would be happy. He would only worry Ed, or he would get some mockery for his stupid fears. Whatever it was, Armstrong's news weren’t as exciting as he had hoped.

She told him fair and square – the state was no longer endangered by the freak, as the diplomats already made sure to declare Telford undesirable both in Drachma and Amestris, and all connection to him and any state were forcibly cut. The organisation that supported him was eradicated by the north agents, so he had no back up. That meant only one thing – it was his responsibility now. What the female General said in front of Edward was meant to only settle the boy down and not worry him further.

The only problem Roy had was with the reason why his uncle despised him so much. If he were to point at something he did, besides being born, that is, Roy couldn’t possibly find anything. He was as pure and innocent as snow. A very dirty one, but still he did nothing wrong to the man, or so he believed. The memory of his parent's death was still very much alive within his mind and he made it his purpose to remind himself every day that they had been killed by their own kin.

He wondered how his father would have seen the situation. He’d injured Telford more than once, that’s what Chris had told him, but would he have really killed his brother?

No. Telford wasn’t his father's brother anymore. Or his uncle. He was a murderer.

But then, so was Roy.

XXXXX

_Twenty-five years before_

He rubbed his hands absently. They burnt, yet they were so cold. The blood was long washed, but its touch remained. Telford plopped on the pillows - he felt so exhausted.

No. He was so wrong. The blood was still there. It was in the water he used to wash himself, in his breath, in his hair, in his mind, in his soul. Foolishness. He looked at a small photo with its glass broken and he could see the two people he killed and their son. He kept that photo he received from the proud father when his little boy turned one. He just stared at it, not really looking at it. He wondered – why did he actually murder his brother and sister-in-law? What was his reason, come again?

Oh, that was it. Hate. So much hate.

He took a small envelope from the table. It was the letter which informed him he wasn't accepted in the National Alchemist Program. It was the letter that announced him about his failure. His ruination. He couldn't blame himself for his failure, he had done everything he could. His father's influence over the military was probably the reason why he had failed, and his brother was the sole reason for not making it too far. Telford got in the Academy, but he wasn't allowed to finish it properly, by entering the state's army.

Nonsense, he knew very well why he ended their lives. Cenric was the reason why he couldn't practice his alchemy. He was the reason why their father had been killed, because of his poor information. Not like he cared for their father that much, but he wanted to be seen as a human being, not some useless kid who had no place in the world. As for Amaya... well, she refused his love. He felt betrayed by her marriage. Yes, he had plenty of reasons.

But the boy? Roy, what did he do? Nothing. He was just a child, innocent and pure. Not like him, who was dirtied by his crimes.

But what has been done, has been done. And the child deserved it. He would turn exactly like them anyway. He was bound to. 'I really made him a service,' Telford thought and grinned.

He was a murderer, as they wanted him to be, his perfect brother and their father... He was what they’ve made him be.

But they weren’t there to see him.

XXXXX

"Sir, tomorrow you will be allowed to leave the facility," the doctor said as he finished his consultation on Roy. He grew accustomed to the officer's strange demeanour around his subordinate and actually understood him. Without his assistants, he wouldn't be able to work properly. Of course, he smelled something fishy about their closeness, but maybe they had been through many things together. In a way, he felt sorry that the man had to leave so soon. His company has been indeed refreshing, having to constantly chase him around the hospital and sedate him to settle down for a moment. It had been endearing, somewhat.

Roy nodded and replied, "Thank you for your hard work, Doctor. I shall see to my leave."

The doctor smiled and appraised him once again for his fast recovery, then left the room. The Flame lay back on the hospital's standard bed and mused to himself. He’s sort of enjoyed his stay. He didn't have to work as much as usual – mind it, Hawkeye still supplied him with his precious paperwork, but a huge amount less than what he was used to do - and he had great conditions without wasting a cenz. 'I'm such a freeloader, Aunt would be proud of me if she knew about this,' he thought and grinned.

He heard someone knocking on the door of his saloon. He looked at it like it was something vile. 'What do they want now?' He stood up to open the door. In front of him, a short, military clad man with white whiskers smiled beamingly.

"Why, hello, dear Roy!" Grumman saluted and handed Roy a small pink horse. "So you won't get bored," the elder explained grinning wider. "I see you are looking better and better, my boy!"

"Err, yes? Well, thank you, Sir." Roy looked incredulously at the plush. He was so past the age of getting stuffed animals, but it was a gift from the Fuhrer himself, right? He should be proud - the ‘heart’ of the nation brought him a token of his appreciation! Mustang threw a quick glance at the smiling Grandpa who was ruling one of the most powerful nations and shook his head. 'Senile Crook,' he thought amused.

Grumman sat on the only available chair. He entwined his fingers and his eyes started to shine dangerously. He meant business.

Not really feeling too comfortable in the hospital gown, Roy paced to his bed and jumped on the mattress. That bed was a bit too tall even for him, who wasn't exactly that short, certainly not like- 'No, no, work now, fun later,' he reminded himself and turned his gaze to the Fuhrer.

"So, Roy, I am glad to see you back in shape," Grumman repeated his previous statement. He poked at his glasses and leaned forward. "Are you up for more?"

Of course. Why would the man care that much for his health without any hidden interests?

"Always," Roy nodded and crossed his arms.

"Perfect. I am terribly sorry to have to send you straight into action after everything that’s happened, but I truly don't like how things have turned out. I don't accuse you of anything, Gods forbid, but I think things are looking up. You might get some nice points if you finish what you have started. Amiably."

"I see... But don't tell me, Your Excellency, are you planning to retire? So full of life and already eager to let it all go?" The alchemist showed a small smile and rubbed his head, trying to look careless.

"Neah, not yet, and cut this 'Your Excellency' foolishness! But Roy, you need to make people like you more, to see you acting for their good. It's high time you made some better impression around here. You’ve earned points with Ishbal and with Xing, alright. However, before you start dreaming of wearing some more stars, we have some other more urgent matters at hand," the old man straightened his back and suddenly chuckled. "I didn't believe that I would get to see the day when my best General plays with a pink plush." Roy abruptly threw the animal aside. "You were saying... Sir?" he offered, feeling sheepish for playing with the toy.

"Yes, yes, no need for rash actions. As I was saying, it seems to me that we have lost our old friend."

"Indeed, and I am deeply sorry. I believe that we’ll catch him in no time and we shall send his to justice and-"

"Dispose of him, Roy," Grumman put it simply.

"Excuse me?"

"You've heard that right. I have already prepared the needed papers to legally state that you’ve defended yourself, so that would make you a hero no matter whether you are the one to finish the job or not."

"I don't think I need to be made a hero because of that."

"You already are, after all that’s happened. And saving the country for the third time is even better."

"What I did was not saving the country," Roy said firmly and rose to his feet. "I killed many to reach my status, and I don't want to be appraised for murdering my own uncle, out of all the people."

"Killing, Roy, not murdering," Grumman said and looked in Roy's eyes. "Well, whatever you choose to do, I need him out of the scenery. He is a nuisance and started to stand in your way, and I cannot tolerate that."

"Of course," Mustang nodded with a stern expression. The foxy Grandpa softened and put his arm on his protégé's shoulder. "So, Roy, tell me, how's our little Fullmetal?"

'Not you too, please.' Roy wanted to bash his head in a wall. Why was everyone sniffing around his own business? And why was always a discussion about killing his uncle finishing with how was Edward? Where was common sense going those days?

"I believe he is well."

Grumman smirked and lifted his snowy eyebrows up on his wrinkled forehead. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Roy gritted his teeth.

"Fine, fine, boy, don't roast me yet! But I'm happy to see you finally stop at someone, it was about time! I remember I was the same when I encountered my dear Lysa, oh, such a good, fine lady..."

Bash his head in a wall? No, what Roy really wanted was to strangle someone. How the hell did this man, this old and nice man knew about his affair? What was his problem, anyway?

"I seem not to understand what you are implying, Sir."

"Well, I could tell you what you are supposed to imply, but I am sure you're not so new into-"

"Oh, please!" Roy made disgusted. Another one to tell him how to fuck his subordinate and he would shoot himself, he promised! At least, this wasn't as bad as his aunt, when she started telling him that she thinks that sex between men might be better than the normal one. Because that was all that was in her mind, not that her nephew was shagging his much younger subordinate, no. That was redundant.

"Fine, fine, Roy. But take care. I want to see you in this long uniform, not headless. Though I'm sure you can handle everything quite well. Good luck, my boy. And, most importantly now, I can't wait to hear about our friend, River. Take care of yourself." Grumman waved his hand goodbye and left the room with a wink.

'Argh! What's everyone's problem! The old crook should take some bodyguards, maybe they'll lock him somewhere and let me be! Sheesh!' He looked at the pink stuffed horse who was blindly staring at him with its black, round plastic eyes. "Not you too, freaking horse!" he made exasperated and plopped backwards on the bed. He looked back at the horse and took it into his arms and stroked the bubble-gum pink hair. A small sticker glued itself to his fingers. "Naturally," he whispered and smiled.

What a tasteless man.

XXXXX

Edward looked around the room. He didn't really understand why he had to stay in Roy's former reserve and not in his previous one. It was something with him not needing to reside at intensive care any longer - he didn't listen to the doctor. He looked at the bags of nutriments that were still by his side. 'Why am I still being fed with needles?' He suddenly started coughing badly, and his whole body tensed up in pain. 'Ah, yes. That's why.'

That morning, Roy left the hospital, much to his chagrin. He had to return to work, boring, oh boring work, back to paying taxes and buying food. Not like Ed minded, no, it was better without the annoying raven haired officer, who was only pestering him and cuddling him and asking him how he felt... bullocks, he enjoyed the other's company quite well. Now, staying in Roy's former room didn't help to his cause.

He could always blame it on boredom.

The blond turned slightly on the bed. It was comfortable enough and it smelled very good. Fresh beddings, unlike how it was in other hospitals. But it smelled faintly of that bastard, that enticing smell of fresh cologne and ash. He hugged his pillow and sniffed it. He insisted to keep the same pillow as the General. It smelled so good... It smelled like home.

Home... He wondered what Roy was doing. He should be resting at home, perhaps eating, given the hour. Drinking a small glass of high quality whiskey and watching the fireplace. Reading a good book and listening to fancy music.

Home...

He wanted home. Where Roy was.

Home...

“SHIT!” he cursed. ‘My brother! How am I going to explain that I'll miss this holiday too? Fuck!'

He punched the pillow vengefully. "Damn it, Roy!"

XXXXX

Two days after leaving the hospital, Roy returned to work. He had so much work he practically swam in a lake of papers, and things weren’t looking up for him.

He visited Edward daily at the hospital and learnt that the boy should be out in a few days. Though he wouldn’t be returning to his extremely exciting job anytime soon, as he was still weak after the hard medication he has been put on.

Roy smiled a little inside. He couldn't wait for that moment, when he'd finally be able to hold his blond hot head and... well, do whatever they weren't allowed by morals to do in a hospital. Not like any of them cared about morals, but some decency hasn't kill anyone.

"Sir? Sign here as well," Hawkeye demanded.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

XXXXX

Roy paced around in his house enthusiastically. He lifted the gramophone's needle and closed the lid over the disk he has been playing like a maniac for the past few days. It was his gift from Ed, and he loved it with all his being. The songs were beautiful, so sad yet so upraising, giving him the impression he wasn't alone at all.

He closed his overcoat and left his home. He intended to visit Ed at the hospital that night. He only wanted to spend the night with him, just lay in each other's arms with little care of the world. They deserved that, after the mess they've been through. The doctor kindly allowed him to come anytime, as long he didn’t stand in his way.

He bought some pricey chocolate and a bottle of champagne and headed straight to the medical facility. It was the boy's last day in the hospital and that called for some celebration. He wondered if Ed was allowed to drink... If he was not, Roy was not going to waste that bottle, no. He could very well drink it all by himself, leave it to him, but he could use some company.

He opened the hospital's entrance and smiled to the receptionist. "Why, good evening, Mister Mustang!" Roy nodded his salute and jumped the stairs to Edward's private room.

XXXXX

_An hour before_

Edward turned the page of his book and yawned, exhaustion catching up with him. It wasn't pleasurable to be on medication and bed ridden, he felt so helpless and useless.

He felt a bit like Mustang on rainy days, he mused.

He brushed the bangs off his face and reached for the phone on the nightstand. He should announce Al he wouldn’t be able to come home in Resembool that year. Again. Guilt crept up on him, but he couldn't make his brother worry. He dialled the number he knew by heart and gulped.

"Rockbell Automail."

"Hello, brother," Ed said strangled.

"Oh, big brother! Didn't hear from you in a while! How are you? When are you coming, we're waiting for you!"

Ed held his breath. "About that, Al... you know I truly wanted to come over, but I simply can’t. You see, work-"

"Yes, brother, I understand. You have work. We all understand. But please try to call us more often, we sometimes think you might've died in who knows what mission," Al replied, not letting his hurt get to his sibling. “We worry for you. I worry for you, Edward, but I understand you’ve got your job.”

Ed swallowed hard. His brother never called him by his given name, it sounded foreign to his ears. "Thank you so much, Al. I'll make it up to you soon. As soon as I can take some days off, I'm at your door. That's a promise," the alchemist added hopefully.

"Alright. Work hard, and hear from you soon, okay?"

"Deal," Edward retorted and hung up. He pressed himself on the hard therapeutic mattress and buried his face behind his hands.

'I lied to him again...'

XXXXX

Telford looked around in the hospital, walking fast. Reserve forty-five, third floor, Fuhrer's parlour. He expertly got past the few guards that were securing the section. It was so easy to outsmart them, especially when the human body was so easy to snap or stab... He soundlessly opened the double doors and entered the private quarters. He chose the forth room on the left. He opened the final door and got inside.

He grinned. "Why, hello, dear! Sorry for the wait."

XXXXX

_Five minutes later_

It smelled of blood. Fresh blood. It was horribly cold, a big window was opened on the third floor. Roy left the small gifts fall from his hands and walked faster. He heard the bottle break in tiny pieces, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He opened the double doors that separated the private section from the rest of the hospital. There, at the end of the corridor, three guards were laying in a crimson pool, lifeless on the sterile floor. Roy started running. Something shinny erected from the guards' stained chests. He blindly snapped his fingers, melting everything that was made out of iced water.

That was plainly stupid. Everything was so expected, it literally hurt. So disgustingly predictable.

"Damn you!" he cursed and forcefully opened the final door.

XXXXX

_Less than two minutes before_

Edward woke up startled. His breathing was haggard, like his lungs weren't able to hold the air he was desperately trying to assimilate. He felt dizzy, and something was restraining him. He heard someone talking, but he couldn't distinguish the words over the sound of blood rushing to his head. A firm grip on his neck prevented him from moving around, and it was tightening steadily.

He opened his eyes and couldn't see anything. He was buried under the thick blankets, the heat making him nauseous. The extra layers were forcefully removed and the cold air froze him. There was little surprise for the blond, but his assailant was rather taken aback.

"What luck, I'll be damned."

But then his vision blurred and it all started to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's for now, folks. Please, don't forget to review and leave kudos and bookmark or whatever it can be done (are there any other options?)  
> Hope you enjoyed. Bye, bye!


	11. Chapter 11 – Welcome to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning, sunshines! New chapter as the story is moving on. It's shorter than usual, but I felt it was the best moment to end where I've left it. A combination of violence and fluff is the warning for this chapter, and, as usual, I don't own anything besides the plot and the invented characters, that is. Thank you very much for reading and please don't forget to leave a review/kudos/bookmark. I hope you'll enjoy!  
> On with the show...

Chapter 11 – Welcome to the Family

Edward looked up, his heart stopping for a second. The eyes he saw were disturbing, so big and bloodshot, pure adrenaline rushing through them. They were the eyes of a mad man, a psychopath, someone he didn't want to see.

And they looked excruciatingly familiar.

Telford was taken aback by the one he found on the bed. He didn't expect to see Roy's little pet, he had been so sure that it was his nephew's room. Perhaps they had moved him? He had been too preoccupied with the guards' movements and schedule to check if the officer was still in his room or even in the hospital at all.

However, it was not that bad. He could easily kill the fragile boy or, perhaps smarter, he could use him against Roy and get to them both faster.

He looked at the boy's face. It looked drained and pale, still sick after the long convalescence, but there was a fire he could not explain in those burning sunny eyes. They were so passionate and full of anger, he quite understood what Roy saw in the kid. Quite feisty, he had to be. Maybe it was safer to keep the blond for a while before any other actions - his nephew might move mountains for him. If so, he could become anytime the river that divided them.

Ed blinked hard, his eyes stinging. He grabbed the first thing he could reach and pushed it against Telford's torso with a force he doubted he could have mustered under normal circumstances.

XXXXX

Roy opened the door forcefully, making it fly sideways. He stumbled on his own feet, but he got up fast. It was surprisingly dark, the only light being made by a small beeping machine he didn't know what was used for.

He felt he had turned deaf. He could not even hear his own breath, only the blood pooling in his ears, boiling and popping inside his head. However, praise his regained vision, the image on the floor was one to behold – Telford Mustang, the alchemist without licence known as River, was on his knees in front of Edward. It was so pure and vile and disturbingly beautiful, like the very image of sin, the tiny trickles of blood colouring a monochrome canvas.

Telford fell backwards, clutching at his chest. Edward rose to his feet and cleaned his face of the blood that poured from his nose. The bastard punched him hard, didn't he? He stumped, a look of sheer confusion plastered on his young face. But it passed quick enough, and was replaced by an inhuman determination.

Telford was panting hard. It hurt so bad... he looked down at his torso. A long and rigid needle, a bloody sodium hydroxyl supply needle, was painfully inserted very close to his heart and has most likely pierced his left lung. The liquid was still flowing through the canal, and it has probably entered his system as well.

With lots of effort, he created some strings that separated him momentarily from Edward. The younger man simply clapped his hands and cut the thin ice that poorly attempted to hurt him. He transformed his automail arm in his signature blade and pushed forward.

So much for surprise attacks in hospitals.

XXXXX

_Eight years before, on the East warfront_

Roy looked at the scared man that was weakly pointing an empty gun at him. No, what was in front of him was no man, he couldn’t be older than fifteen years old. The boy was shielding a small child, about five years old. His skin was black like the night and his eyes were red like the fire and he was trembling. He was shaking in his boots, or, better phrased, on his toes. He was barefoot, and his clothes were ragged and dirty.

However, what he saw in those crimson orbs was mortifying rage, anger, hatred. All for him.

Closing his eyes, Roy snapped his fingers. He couldn’t watch, he couldn’t dare to see, the sound and smell was too much for him anyway.

"Having fun, Mustang?" Kimblee shouted, laughing maniacally at the sight of the carnage.

Yes. Fun, wasn't it? 'Much fun,' Roy thought as he removed himself from the scene at a storming pace, not being able to feel his damn feet moving.

...

Back inside his tent, the raven alchemist changed his filthy shirt. He threw it aside like something unholy. He fell on the hard ground, curled up in a ball. He clenched his arms around his legs, painfully crushing his bones. No pain was enough to compensate for what he had done. Numbness overwhelmed him as he let go of his aching members.

Roy was shivering badly. It was his first year on the front, and he could swear it would not be his last. That foolish war was not going to end anytime soon, and his job was, to put it simply, morbid. He hasn't signed up for this. He enrolled to help the people, not to kill them. And definitely not children.

That little boy who was hiding behind his brother, he looked so much like him when he had been younger. Not physically, of course, Roy was as white as paper and his hair was as black as ink, but the age matched up perfectly. It was like when he had hidden behind his aunt, looking at his burning house.

Why did it have to be fire? It was fire that ruined his house, it was fire that stole away that little reminder of his parents, it was fire that he used to kill.

That beautiful fire that warmed him during the harsh winter, his favourite season. The wonderful fire that lit up the candles he blew on his birthdays. The marvellous fire that played in the fireplace when his mother read him those old stories about fairies and witches and his father told him about kings and queens from far away kingdoms.

He wanted to cry, but no tears fell on his petrified skin. He grabbed his pocket watch and opened it. He stared at the small picture of his mother and father, smiling at him, at their wedding so long ago... He started laughing. That day, it should have been- what, their twenty-forth marriage anniversary? Twenty-fifth? Heh, that was funny. He didn't even remember when his parents got married. He’d heard the story when he had little, but with no one to celebrate it, he had forgotten.

"Thank you, Uncle," he said between nervous chuckles. "You've gave me more reasons for this damned life than I ever asked for."

'And one is the reason to kill innocent people to prepare for you,' he wanted to say, but his laughter made him voiceless.

It was all a monstrous lie. What he was doing, it was unforgivable. He hated himself for all the horrid crimes he had to commit. Nonetheless, he was going to be the one to kill Telford. It was his right. Indeed, he was no better than the one who stole away his childhood, but this was his toll for staining his hands with so much undeserving blood. Equivalent exchange, that was it, and he was going to take his share for what he’d paid. He made him a murderer without his consent. It was his fault.

'Everything at its time,' he thought and pulled up his reactive-cloth gloves. The alarm was being rung in the camp. It was time for another massacre, and the Flame couldn't do anything but obey the lullaby of his orders.

He wished he had another choice.

XXXXX

Roy rushed forward and pushed Edward aside. They both fell on their backs. Given the opportunity, Telford pulled out the needle and coughed some more. He shakily rose to his feet and threw the closest objects at the two other alchemists. Roy dodged what seemed to be a nightstand clock and yanked Edward, bringing him to the floor. The boy shivered and his abdomen started aching again, holding him docile, sprawled on the concrete floor.

The raven alchemist broke through the light defence he got from his uncle. The man was weak, the liquid that has been inserted in his lungs was making his breathing hard and was slowly poisoning him. He threw icicles aimlessly, not really seeing where he was pointing them, dragging himself on the floor as he was.

Edward got a better hold of his body and slowly pushed himself up. He disconnected all the needles in his arms and roamed his eyes through the room until he found his lover's back. Like a cat, he jumped to catch Roy's hand and unclench his fingers that were clearly preparing to ignite the air surrounding them. The man once again smashed him to the cold floor and straightened himself.

"No, no, Mustang, stop this nonsense! Roy!" Ed said louder than he thought he could. It was really impressive what desperate situations were able to get out of one person. But Roy didn't listen, didn't turn to look at his mortified partner. All he could see and hear was his panting uncle, who was looking mockingly at him.

But he was shaking. Oh, he was shaking.

"Yes, Roy, do what he says... you are so like your father, even when I killed him, he was still pondering hitting me," Telford purred. He saw the chance to escape, and he was prepared to take it, but he needed to wait a bit for it. "Roy, you are not going to kill me, you can’t. I am your family, after all, and you don't harm family. Remember what the old man said."

At that, the younger Mustang regained his confidence. "You make me laugh! You are not my family, you are nothing. You made sure to prevent me from having any family. Or almost, bless Chris for being around. I am sure Aunt will love your grave's design, I will personally tend to it."

Telford's eyes went wide. Desperately, he plunged sideways, trying to avoid the attack. Roy kicked him hard and immobilised him. Behind, Edward was shouting for him to stop, to let the justice take care of him, not to stain his hands...

But they were already stained.

"Roy, you know you can't... you can't kill me..." Telford struggled to make some new strings, to hurt Roy even the tiniest bit. "You ca-"

Like it mattered. For once in his life, Roy was fully prepared. "Watch me. Watch me do what you’ve made out me. Hell, I don't even need to say goodbye."

And then, Roy snapped his bare fingers more enthusiastically than he has ever did in his entire existence.

XXXXX

_Ten minutes before, in Hawkeye's assigned studio_

"What's taking him so long... come on, Roy...," Riza fretted, wrapping the phone cable around her index finger. Why was it so damn hard to catch a bloody crook who was like, what – fifty years old? What a stupid situation to waste such precious time on, Hawkeye concluded and insisted at the same phone number. "Come on! Damn iit!"

She slammed both her hands on the cheap wooden desk. Black Hayate yelped and jumped off the chair he was resting on. Hawkeye dialled another number.

"Yes?"

"Grandpa, time to wake up," she said and slammed the receiver back in its cradle. Time to overcome the unlikely scenario.

Hopefully, it was still unlikely.

...

_Less than twenty minutes before, the same location_

"What are you saying? Major General, are you sure?" the blond Lieutenant asked, chewing nervously on her lip.

"I'm an Armstrong, I know my facts, mind you! My men told me precisely his location and sent some others, but those dumb pricks have lost him. Kind of useless, but that's all we've got now," the other end spoke. 'Come on, Olivier, think, think,' the Northern officer encouraged herself to make the better of the information she was passing on.

"What was his last known location?"

"That is the bit you're not going to like."

Hearing the news, Riza needed to take a sit.

XXXXX

Roy snapped his fingers. The fire suddenly erupted. It was so colourful, so warm, so beautiful. So... perfect? Yes, revenge, the most idealistic purpose of living, the most intelligent and, at the same time, foolish motive for killing.

Foolish reason, like the place they were, the moment, everything that was happening.

So much foolishness.

Edward covered his face with his hands, a stifled scream chocking him. It smelled horribly of burnt grease, perhaps of stew...? The same Pinako made him and his brother when they were visiting her in Resembool. Oh, but it was not Resembool in there. Though it looked atrociously close to his former home. The one they had burnt down.

Roy lost his footing and his legs gave out, his knees hitting the floor. He couldn’t separate his fingers, the lingering touch of fire preventing him from getting out of his trance. He snapped, again and again, shaking and nearly crying, just with the sole purpose of dismissing his uncle. Or more like burning the wall, really, because there was nothing else left of the man.

He stopped and looked at his work of art. The once pristine wall, painted in light green, has become a big black hole with a pile of crumbles at its front. Only a few bits remained of what used to be the person he despised the most in his whole damned course of life. A finger there, a part of a leg there, a sleeve there. The human shape was faint, but it was unmistakably of a man, tall and with broad shoulders. What a mess.

Suddenly, Roy started laughing. He dropped on his back and laughed, whole heartedly. He wanted so much to cry, but there was only laughter.

"Damn you, Telford! Damn you! Argh, it's too much!" he screamed. “Look what you’ve made me do, damn you a million times! Damn you!” he repeated, bowing and thumping the floor with his fists. From the front of the door, or what has remained of it, Roy looked like a psychopath out of the straightjacket. The poor mad man.

Edward looked at the broken man before his eyes. He didn't notice the personnel that came to check on the source of the noise. Closely behind, with a clenching fist, Olivier Armstrong covered her mouth and gulped at the smell, Miles silently towering her from behind, lost in the memories of the distant Civil War that destroyed his kin. They all stared, unfocused, at the spectacle of death playing right in front of their faces.

Roy crawled to the corpse. He touched the ash with his bare fingers, feeling its remaining warmness. That was what he’s wanted to do throughout his entire life, right? That was his reason, his purpose, his resolve.

Now, he had fulfilled it. He was a man... with no reason. No purpose. No resolve.

Useless.

Nailed it again, hasn't he?

He took the necklace around the corpse's carbonised neck. It was the necklace Telford had received when he had turned eighteen from his mother, on which he carved the water alchemy symbols. It was the only thing he hasn't burnt in his rage. The source of his power. Of his foolish revenge. And the source of Roy's mistake.

The last who entered to assist at the morbid scene was Hawkeye, who clutched at her stomach. "Oh, no..."

Then the Fuhrer came.

XXXXX

Chris Mustang polished the last glass on the counter. Despite the many customers who were still drinking at their tables, she enjoyed cleaning spotlessly every corner of her bar at any moment of the day. Her clients ought to have the best services no matter the hour, social status or wealth. She was the best hostess and she has deemed to keep up her reputation.

"Good evening, Ma'am," a blond man said, plucking a cigarette between his lips. "Do you have a lighter?"

She smiled and feathery released the glass on the clean mahogany counter. Only the best in her bar, that was her motto. "For you, Jean, always," she said and opened her metallic lighter. "Have a sit, dear boy. Want anything?"

"The usual, Ma'am."

"Of course," she replied and gave him his black beer. The best in the whole region, specially brewed for her. Oh, her wonderful bar.

"How come you're alone in here? I thought you'd come with the hawk, you two seem quite close, I'd dare say, Jean," Chris winked and smiled all-knowingly.

"Neah, she’s trying to unpack the last boxes from the previous headquarters. It makes me kind of happy that I didn't have too much to pack, I mean, poor her, she has been unpacking for years."

"Yes, lucky you. So, tell me-" she paused to light her own floral cigarette "-have you seen my stupid kid lately?"

Havoc chuckled. Stupid kid indeed, Roy would be one of the few absurdly high ranked officers who could act so dedicated during missions that he actually went on the field. With his head forward, at that.

"Yes, yesterday. He's in low spirits and still blames himself for hurting the chief. He really cares about Ed, you know."

"Yes, yes... well, can't blame him. I like the kid, too. Kind of fiery and unpredictable. I hope they won't get themselves killed. It would be such a shame," Chris made sourly.

"That's why we are here, Ma'am!" He took another sip and palpated his chest. "Ah, what's now?" he mumbled and got out the little alchemically-modified device he held in his breast pocket. “I'm so sorry, Ma'am, but duty calls at worst moments. Thanks for the beer, as usual," he said and reached to pay for the half-empty drink, but his hand was waved off.

"My best regards, Sir," she smirked and disappeared behind the counter. Havoc took his hat and left the heat of the bar.

XXXXX

"Yes, there is fine," Havoc said to the driver and jumped off the car. He arranged his scarf and entered the coldness of that winter night. He shivered - what did Hawkeye want with him at that hour, when she was supposed to unpack things at her place? Whatever it was, he has almost reached the door of the hospital. The beeping alchemy-controlled screen of the device indicated his destination. He had no idea how that devilish device worked, but again, he didn't know much about technology anyway.

What he found at his destination was not exactly what he’d expected. The reception was conspicuously quiet, there were no doctors doing their night shifts, no nurses running from a room to another, no patients complaining and the air was stiff. The little breeze came from the door behind Havoc. He waited for the receptionist to tell him to close the door, but the woman behind the white and blue counter smiled poorly at him and turned to her paperwork.

Trying and, as a matter of fact, failing miserably, Jean walked as relaxed as he could have to the long staircase on the right. He opened the door that separated the ground floor from the stair exit and–

And he fell on his back, Hawkeye landing on him with all her might and strength.

"Argh, Hawk, easy," he said and lifted her up from him. He looked at the blonde officer with a beaming smile that disappeared when he made note of her lost look. Her face was petrified. "Hey, Riza, are you okay? Why did you call?"

"Follow me, we have work to do," she said simply and walked past him. Shrugging, Havoc fallowed her back in the coldness of the night.

It has started snowing again. What was with all that damned snow?

XXXXX

Roy stared forward, looking through Grumman. He was blinking fast, not being able to focus on a single object. Breathing deeply, he rose to his feet, took his military posture and saluted. Hiding how unbelievably weak he felt.

The old man's face was harsh yet forgiving, one that a mother would wear after her children did something silly and asked for her understanding. In a commanding voice, one that didn't match the softness in his eyes, he ordered the small crowd to go to their assigned positions and leave them alone. Hawkeye was the first to leave, immediately calling for Havoc to help her with the needed paperwork that concealed the horrid mission that ended a few moments before in an unnecessary blood bath. And with the cleaning that was due after that, obviously.

Edward stood limply in his corner, his golden eyes fixed on Roy's back. The man wasn't able to turn and face the boy he adored, he was ashamed of himself. He had some explaining to do.

Like that really mattered then.

Grumman waited for everyone to leave and turned to face his protégé. He measured the well-composed officer that was feigning his feelings with all his might and smiled. "Roy, you never learn," he said more to himself and patted Roy on the shoulder. "You may continue with what you have to do. Take care, my boy." With that, the Fuhrer left.

Ed was unfazed by the show in front of him and simply curved in a ball and waited. And he waited.

The body was still there, the ash, the smell, the death. The carbonized figure stood lifelessly, like a decoration in the greenish room. Roy's muscles suddenly relaxed and he turned to look at Edward. He tried to form an assuring smile, but a pained grimace got out. A strained chuckle escaped his dried throat.

"You said you wanted to meet my kin? Well, Edward, welcome to the most illustrious Mustang family," he made and laughed like a rusty razor. Shakily, Ed rose to his feet and, feeling dizzy, he lost consciousness and crumpled back to the floor.

Roy could do nothing but stare.

XXXXX

A soft rustle of sheets welcomed his ears, a pale ray of light warming up his cheeks. Groggily, Edward opened his eyes and slowly flexed his tired muscles. It smelled of fresh bread, and it was so pleasantly warm, unlike outside, were it was still snowing.

Not more than two seconds later, he jumped out of the warm confines. He immediately regretted his sudden movements, as his body hasn't fully recovered after the incident from two weeks before. He shrugged the ache off and wondered blindly through the big room that smelled so good and familiar. He wasn't in that hospital anymore, this bit was obvious.

"Hm? I know this place," he said out loud, his voice sounding a lot more hoarse than usual. It felt like he had thorns on his tongue.

He softly opened the door and traversed the long corridor. He slowly descended the stairs, as if he wanted to make an escape without being seen. He walked like a cat, soundlessly, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Good morning, Fullmetal."

No such thing, though.

As if he was on fire, Edward hissed and looked like he had seen a ghost. Regaining his composure, he moved his eyes to the sofa, on which Roy sat with a warm smile on his face.

"What am I doing in your house, Mustang?" the blond alchemist demanded.

"Um, I didn't know where to take you after you've lost consciousness... I couldn’t leave you there, you know..." Roy rubbed his head sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "I thought you wouldn't mind it, you used to come here quite often. So, Ed, are you hungry? It's little past ten in the morning and- Edward, what the hell?" the Flame growled and waved off the hand Ed extended to touch his pale face. With a force he didn't know he had in him, the young man caught his wrists and forced him to look into his eyes.

"How long has it been since you've slept properly? I didn't notice up until now, but you look like shit, more than usual, that is."

Roy didn't sketch a gesture and pointed his look at the floor. "There is no need to worry, I am perfectly fine." Roy smirked like it was the most natural thing to do at that moment.

"Is that so?" Ed crooked an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course, why would it be otherwise?" He pinched his nose. "Heh, are you perhaps... interested in my wellbeing? That is sweet of you, thank you."

Edward slapped him hard, his balance shifting. He started yelling. "YOU ARE THE MOST IDIOTIC PERSON I'VE EVER MET! YOU BASTARD! YOU... YOU!" Wet tears started falling on his rosy face. "I'm not used to see people killed in front of me... Why the hell didn't you stop when I’ve told you? Why did the Fuhrer agree to your decision? What was the plan? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIDE FROM ME?"

"Eh?" Roy made, looking dumbly. He slowly raised a hand to his reddening cheek.

Ed swung his hand again, this time the automail member, aiming for the same spot on Roy's face, but the man caught it in mid-air. Skilfully, he twisted the metallic arm and spun its owner, entwining his own arms around his slim waist, holding him closely. Resisting, the blond struggled in the embrace, trying to push the heavy body away, but fruitlessly.

"Let go of me, already!" he shouted and tried to hit Roy's jaw. Like a trained soldier, the General effortlessly avoided the blow and pinned the lithe figure to the living room's wall.

"I said let me go!" Ed gritted his teeth.

"No, I won't. Not until you calm yourself."

"Calm myself? CALM?! What calm? Let go of me, you... you murderer!"

Roy suddenly loosened his grip and turned his face away from him. Ed slid off the wall to the floor, hitting his head when he touched the carpet. "Ouch, why did you- Roy? Hey, what's going on with you?"

Roy twisted his neck to look at his subordinate. "Is that how you see me? You too?"

"Me... what? Roy, you've got such peculiar reactions, calm down..." Talking about strange.

"No, Fullmetal, no calming down. You were the one who was supposed to calm down, not me. And how dare you call me a murderer when-" He sighed heavily. "When I’m one. Fuck, I’ve turned into him."

Ed tilted his head, waiting for the outburst of nerves that, surprisingly, didn't come.

"Thank you, Edward."

"What- Why?"

"Thank you for seeing the monster inside the hero's shell. At last, someone stopped lying to themselves. I, for one, still do."

Edward watched Roy intently. The officer looked like he was holding a speech in front of an enamoured crowd. A crowd that would do anything for their leader. A manipulated and corrupted crowd. But then, there was only him, Edward Elric, and a broken man who was speaking nonsense pretending to have it all planed.

"Oh, you don't see, am I right? A few months ago or close to it, you asked me about myself. Well, please let me present you the great Hero of Ishbal, the Flame Alchemist, fully-fledged General of the Amestrian Military, Roy C. Mustang, at your service," he said and bowed slightly.

"Huh? Have you gone mad?" Ed made a clueless face. “I don’t understand...”

"I truly don't get it why no one sees me so, when I must be out of my mind! Edward, last night, I showed you the beautiful path to the highest place in the state, the road to success and, heavens – it was more like an appetizer! This was one of the least obscene missions or duties or whatever I've ever had, believe it or not!"

"What are you saying? I understood that you had to kill a few during the Civil War, but-"

"No buts. That bloody war was, to put it simple, a massacre. That's how my own personal legend was born – one of those who liberated the country! Some of my comrades from back then appraised me numerous times for my personal best – one hundred seventy three men killed in one day just by snapping my fingers at them. Each of them, can you imagine? Can you? Taking one by one, by one... not collectively, because those were far more. But I looked into their eyes and then snapped my fingers. Even though I killed the wounded that were almost dead, it still counted. One of my comrades even dared to tell me that I should set a goal to two hundred! And they laughed and toasted to that!" Roy feigned a laugh. "They said I was good at it. That's how I jumped through the ranks. Not only by killing, of course, I couldn't bring myself to harm too many after what I had to do, I passionately hated myself for my previous actions, but I had to cheat, lie and corrupt. For cleansing I had to sin. My back up was Hughes, who unfortunately didn't get to see me this far away, among those who rule." He made a short pause. “Last night was an act to gain more credibility among the ranks. Do you think it will be convincing?"

The soldier walked to a closet and opened it, pulling out a heavy glossary. He extracted two yellowed photographs, and put the first right before Ed's eyes.

"Recognise him?" He pointed at the blond smiling man in the photo.

"Yes... he is the one you’ve killed."

"Dismissed, to use old man Grumman's words. This is the one many called 'River' or the 'Nameless Alchemist'. His speciality was the water alchemy, as you’ve noticed. He never got to be a state alchemist, and had taken part of several organisations under several commands."

He added a second picture next to the one he was holding, covering one of the faces that appeared. "This was taken around twenty-five years ago, give or take. I believe you recognise my aunt, Chris, in the left. She’s never been a very appealing woman, her physique being rather sturdy, though her face was truly nice back then, as you can see. But she’s still fetching, dear Chris, isn’t she? She twisted many hearts in her youth. This one," he pointed to the woman next to his aunt, "is my mother, Amaya, proud Xingese, former prostitute, if I’m not mistaken, and next to her is my father, Cenric. Both died of blood loss from an explosion and, from what I remember from the little I saw, a twisted neck and a ripped off eye and... ankle? I think? Not very sure of it, my apologies."

He took a deep breath and uncovered the last person on the right. "This is the one who killed my parents for a reason I will never know, my only uncle and the brother of my father, Telford Mustang. The reason I chose the flame alchemy, the reason I fought like a madman, the reason why I desperately wanted to get closer to the truth. The other reasons were, of course, the corruption I saw and my pride, but these are also not to be left out. Oh, and I almost forgot – my family's role was to spy for the state. Undercover missions, shady operations, underground management... my grandfather, if I remember it well, was killed by a comrade and my grandmother died in a mission not long after him. Oh, and that's me in the middle," he pointed at the little child. “I was a cute little bum, wasn’t I?”

He looked at Edward's speechless face and tilted his chin.

"Welcome to my family."

XXXXX

_The previous night, in Madam Christmas' bar_

Roy pushed the doors open. He has just been announced by Havoc that the preparations regarding the body have been made and the place has been scrubbed clean and reconstructed by a very helpful alchemist, in the person of Major Armstrong. The mission was finally wrapped up and classified as a new success was added to his portfolio. Edward was brought to his house, where he was, presumably, sleeping soundly.

But now was the real challenge. He had to announce the only one he had left after the familial massacre. His aunt, Chris.

He had to tell his aunt that he’d killed her brother. The last of their kin.

The lady was as usual dancing from a table to another, chatting with the customers and being the heart of the party. With a floral cigarette in her hand, she welcomed her nephew. "Oh, Roy-boy, so glad to see you."

"Madam, may I steal you for a moment?" He said with his best smile. For only a moment, his tiredness and emotional elapse cleared off his face.

Frowning ever so slightly, Madam Christmas nodded. "Of course."

...

They were finally in a secluded place. Chris lit a new cigarette - "I did it" - and took a drag.

She stared for some long moments at her only nephew's face. He looked tired, sad, angry, terrified and sorrowful. He no longer needed to hide behind his well-clad mask. His eyes were full of self-hatred, and his mouth was lacking his signature smirk. That was not her boy. That was a troubled child.

"I see," she said and nodded. She let her cigarette in the ashtray burn and left it to hug Roy. "You did what you had to do. Don't hate yourself, Roy, you are the only one I have left. I don't want to see you sad. That man, he was no family. He gave up on being one. You did the right thing. You accomplished your mission and you helped others not to suffer from his future actions. You did well. I'm proud of you, Roy. I love you, my boy, please don’t be sad."

Roy looked into her eyes and absorbed himself in her motherly embrace.

Yes... she was his only family. The woman that has raised him after his biological mother and father died. His only real family left.

A tear threatened to fell on his face, the second time that night. But he didn't let it go. There was no need to cry for what he had done. He’d followed orders, had acted on his own accord, whatever that had been – there was no reason to feel bad for anything.

With a slight smile, he muttered, "Thank you, Mother."

XXXXX

"Fa- Family? That's your family?" Edward asked, shifting his eyes from the photo to Roy’s face. It was somehow... serene?

"Yes, that's them. You have seen my parents when they were a little younger, in the photo on my desk. Anyway, now only my Aunt and I are alive." He lifted Ed's chin and gazed in those molten-gold eyes that made his heart skip a beat. He lifted his gaze and mouthed idly, "Yes, this is my life story. Not much of the fairy tale I would have preferred to tell you or what the others see. That's all there is to be presented." He shrugged. "This is me."

Ed lowered his eyes, looking at the floor like it was a precious jewel. What was he supposed to say? Great job? I'm sorry for you? Go to hell?

What should he say?

"Edward, I am sorry for making you assist to what you have. I didn't want to tell you a word as I preferred to know you are safe and... argh, who am I lying to? I was afraid that I would lose you if I told you. And, naturally, I understand if you want to leave me and, if you want, to move to another military section, I can arrange everything, there's no problem. I can perfectly under-"

He was slapped harshly across the face.

"What was that for?" Roy groaned, rubbing the sore spot on his face. Ed slapped him again, hard and mercilessly, with his automail. "I am merely offering you all the comfort I can give, or is it that you want a residence as well where you'll move? Just tell me how big and it is done."

"Roy Mustang, don't make me slap you again, because I think this time my hand will accidently transform into a hammer. Are you stupid?" Ed exploded.

"Pardon me? Is there anything else you wanted and I didn't mention?" Roy said rubbing his cheek absently. “Please, do tell.”

"I was right, you are stupid. Fucking mad in the head. Why on the Trust's name do you think I've stayed with you all this time? For the hell of the ride? Damn, your blindness is coming back or what? You make me sound like a girl, bastard! But... argh, please, don't push me away... My brother is no longer with me and it's kind of boring, not like I enjoy your company or something, but... you're all I have and I'd...," he gulped. Why was it so hard? "I'd like to be the only one you- you have, that’s it."

Those golden eyes looked like they were about to jump out of their sockets. Roy lifted his hand and stroked Edward's cheeks softly. "Am I mistaken or are you implying you have feelings for me?"

Ed threw him a murderous look. "You bet I do, I fucking hate you!" he shouted from the top of his lungs and stormed out of the living room, heading for the main entrance. He didn't give a damn he was dressed only in house slacks and a loose blouse, he wanted out. Even naked, he would have gone out in the street. Watchers beware, there came the Edwardian train.

Roy sprinted from the living room and grabbed Ed's forearm. He trapped the smaller body with his opulent stature. With an outstanding agility, Ed escaped and threw Roy off his feet with a powerful blow to the shin. Barefoot, he opened the door to get out the house in which he’s dreamt and gotten his dreams crushed by a heartless man.

"Please, don't leave!" a desperate voice called after him, halting his train of thoughts. "Don't leave me... please, Edward, I'm begging you..." The hard blow had yet to come.

He was already half out, why would he stay?

"I love you."

"Oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pow, pow, pow. That's it for now. Frankly, I quite felt like a sappy queen at a certain point, at the end of the first part, if I may say. Whatever, I hope you enjoyed... truly do. Please, don't forget to leave a review/kudos/bookmark, it boosts me up! Thank you for reading!  
> Bye, bye!


	12. Chapter 12 - Inside Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning, as usual! New chapter, longer and with more feels than the usual. I guess? Not too dark, it's getting brighter, I'd say. So, I'll stop boring you with my chattering and announce once again I don't own anything beside the plot and the few made up characters. Thank you a lot for sticking up with me and I hope you'll enjoy this! Please don't forget to review, leave a kudo, bookmark.  
> On with the mess...

Chapter 12 - Inside Look

Halfway out of the usually quiet mansion, Edward froze with his automail foot hung in mid-air. A shallow layer of fresh snow adorned his bare feet and it was so cold... so cold... he felt his right arm being touched, the many screws that connected his shoulder to his arm tingling slightly at the subtle weight that urged him to stop, to just stay there rooted on the spot. It was so contradictory, how could a metal limb feel coldness or warmth... was it normal to feel with an object? His mind was slowly drifting, that was for sure, imagining things that were impossible.

The sensation lingered even after the brief pulling force disappeared. Roy let go of the finger he managed to grab in his haste to keep Ed close to him. Coldly, the boy got a grip on his emotions and talked like reciting a much hated poem, "What did you say?"

"That- urgh, no matter," Roy sighed and gave up, by far faster than he initially intended. He was tired, that was that. He turned his back to the door and lifted his right foot for a steady march to the living room. He jumped when something frozen touched his arm shyly.

"Argh, what the- uh? Edward? Hey, don't look like you want to kill me... at least not in front of the door, it's hard to clean the carpet...," Roy bubbled like the embarrassed teenager he has always wished he could have been when the time still allowed him. Well, at least he had the chance now. When it definitely wasn't the time for that.

Edward yanked his arm and forced the much taller officer to look into his eyes. Those inhumanly focused orbs where suddenly so down to earth, so impure, so confused. They were... mesmerising. Yes, his eyes were downright beautiful. Roy knew he would melt if he kept on watching so intently, but he couldn't help it, really. And he truly didn't give a single damn.

However, Ed broke their addictive stare. With a look of pure hatred, venom poured out of his down curved mouth, "You could say whatever you want, but we both now you don't mean it. So spare me the bullshit, Mustang. Yes?" With that, Ed jumped in his boots, which he found by chance next to the door and descended the two steps that led him to the outer world, away from that damned place he used to consider home.

Roy, only in his socks, sprung though the door and replied in the same range, "Are you fucking kidding me? Who the hell would stay like an idiot for so long to see if you are okay?"

Ed turned and retorted, "And who the fuck put me into that state? Who, Roy?"

"I did my best to prevent it!"

"And you've done some fine job with that, you really have!" Ed resumed his walking, almost running to the generous front garden's exit. Roy chased after him. "ED! EDWARD! WAIT! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! EDWARD!"

"FUCK YOU, BASTARD! YOU'RE FULL OF BULLSHIT! STOP PLAYING WITH MY HEAD!" he raged and ran as fast as his feet and condition permitted. He was in no shape to run in that cold, especially with his closing wounds, but damn logic, damn health – he desperately needed out.

Roy dropped to his feet, all the positive energy he has woken up with completely gone. What has he done this time? Why was everyone leaving him when he opened, showed his true self? He knew he shouldn't have told Edward about him. He knew it. It was another mistake. Edward wasn't Maes Hughes, who supported him due to his friendship and similar values, he wasn't Riza Hawkeye or his team, who devoted to his cause driven by their loyalty, he wasn't Olivier Armstrong, who needed him as much as he needed her. Edward, unlike those he mentioned, didn't have a reason to stay by his side.

And that hurt like being stabbed, being dumped in front of his own house. "Shit, back to square one," he cursed under his breath and thumped on the alleyway with his sodden socks. His toes started to hurt from the cold and the melted ice started to freeze back where his feet touched the ground, but all he could do was kick the snow in frustration.

"MISTER MUSTANG!" a loud voice echoed from a faraway balcony. Roy turned and waved at his closest neighbour, who was by no means close to his house. Being in a good neighbourhood had its advantages. At least she was an entertaining presence when he was bored and didn't have any company, and he could see some future fairly good soldiers in her four boys, if they had the lack of mind to join the army. "DID ANYTHING HAPPEN? HEARD YOU SCREAM, BUT DIDN'T GET WHAT! IS EVERYTHING FINE?" she yelled so he could hear her. The noise of the city was covering their voices. In the same register, Roy retorted, "NOTHING, MISSES DRAMPS! EVERYTHING'S FINE, THANK YOU!"

He waved his hand at his neighbour and returned inside, frowning deeply.

It was a lost battle, to put it simply. Just like that, because Edward deemed it proper to wake up on the wrong side of his bed. Yes, his bed, damn it, it was now his very own bed, only for him, cold like always, he mused to himself, fuming even harder.

'Argh, now what the hell am I supposed to do?!' Now he needed a plan for at least apologising. If that helped with anything at all.

He hated leaving things unfinished.

XXXXX

Edward slowed down and looked around him. He faintly remembered the street where he currently was... it wasn't a route he usually took to the hotel where he always stayed, but it was the fastest way. He entered the hotel like he owned the place and, after nodding a salute to the receptionist, he headed for his usual room. With a thump, he closed the door and jumped on the small bed, his hands covering his face. Strained sobs escaped between his clenched fingers, tears falling into overflowing tears.

"Damn it... damn it... damn it!" he repeated again and again, like a prayer. His words faded in the pillow he muffled his mouth with, succumbing into the dulling silence that surrounded him like a heavy blanket. "ARGH!" he threw the pillow away and stood up. He rushed to the bathroom and washed his face. The coldness started to catch up with him, and he was drenched in melting snow. Water dripped from his shirt, a small pool formed around his feet.

He looked in the mirror to find a yellowish face with messy hair falling into the lowered eyes. Plainly, he looked like shit. He felt like it. "Ah, I'm so stupid...," he told himself. How he wanted to say 'So do I', that he loved Roy back... but he was sure the man didn't mean it. It was the best phrase to make him stay. Roy had to be that low. Yes, that was it.

'No, he is not,' Ed reminded himself. Maybe Roy's words were true and depicted his feelings, but it was too late. The short-lived, hard to be called 'relationship' has ended, and it was for the best. Roy was older and had to protect a certain reputation, more to say about a certain position he held in the military. And him, he was a disoriented young adult who didn't know what to do with his life. No reason to stay.

'Who am I fooling? I wanted it to continue... I can't hate him for what he is... never could... I'm a terrible person,' he thought grimly. 'I'm way worse than him,' he concluded and sunk in the hot water in the bathtub, fully clothed as he was.

XXXXX

Roy fetched a bottle of scotch and brought it to the living room. He purred himself some strong coffee from the kettle and mixed a small amount of it with the liquor. It tasted horribly, the coffee too strong and the alcohol forgotten opened for too long, but it didn't matter. It was something that could cloud his mind, and that was all that counted as useful at the moment.

It was the third night spent in the very same way since his pseudo break up. It was not quite a separation, but neither a departure in good terms. He didn't know how to look at it – his feelings, which he considered genuine, were not reciprocated, or maybe he had managed to scare the hell out of Edward. Perhaps both, or perhaps only one of them? None of them? Whatever it was, he wanted to know. He hungered for a reason why he was left in that state. He wanted to know why there was a person who didn't fall for his charms. It was against nature.

He nodded to the half empty bottle. "It's going to be a long night for the two of us, pal. Brace yourself."

XXXXX

Riza woke up, just as usual, at half past six in the morning and arrived at Roy's place at seven. She couldn't comprehend why people thought that she was a morning person, when she clearly wasn't. On her few days off, she easily slept until noon, but when duty called, she could go for days with just scarce moments allocated to sleeping.

She opened the car's door but it was immediately slammed back in its place. The seat next to her was soon occupied by a fresh smelling Roy, looking like a man with a mission.

"Good morning, Lieutenant!" he said with an uncharacteristically excited demeanour given the hour. Taken aback by her superior's mood, she responded to the salute and drove quietly to the headquarters.

At work, Roy was once again in surprisingly high spirits. He worked fast and well and didn't even comment on the copious amount of paperwork Riza had piled up just for him. It was as eerie as it could get.

Hawkeye provided him with coffee which he gladly accepted, and took a less than twenty minutes break for his lunch, which was extremely short, not even a quarter of what was usual for him. He even stayed overtime, another strange occurrence. She simply studied the smoothness of the act she knew was just a disguise for a well hidden condition. 'What are you trying to pull off, Roy? What is it this time?' she asked herself.

"Lieutenant, as the work has become rather erratic, I've been thinking that we all could take a break. You all deserve it, you've earned it after everything we've been through. I will announce the others as well, and I will let Major Armstrong in charge. I don't suspect there will be too much action for the future week or even weeks, mm?"

Roy patted her shoulder and left the office, leaving Riza a bit disappointed. All this nonsense for a little vacation?

'Come on, Roy, you can do better than this,' she thought, but didn't comment on what her superior officer said.

XXXXX

He knocked on the door and patiently waited for the apartment's owner to respond "Yes? Oh, Roy, it's so great you've managed to come!"

"Mistah Roy! You're hewre!" a little girl bubbled happily and Roy ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head gently. "Good evening, Gracia. Great to see you, Elicia! Here, that's for you, little princess," he said and offered the child a heavily wrapped package. "And that's for the bigger one," he teased and gave her a bottle of high quality red wine she liked to drink in the evening and a box of fine chocolates.

"Ah, still the charmer," Gracia hugged Roy and welcomed him in. Elicia was fumbling with the wrappings and squeaked when she saw the content of the package. A big pink haired fabric doll and lots of sweets fell into her opened arms. She looked like a little twinkling star, shining with happiness. "Twank you, mistah Roy! I love her!" she put the sweets down and ran to Roy to hug him, her new doll safely tucked between her arms.

"I'm glad you like her. Have you thought of a name?" he asked, kneeling to be at the same level as her.

"Err..." She looked at him in deep concentration. "Royaline!" she made joyfully. Roy burst into laughter at the name, which was obviously inspired from his. Well, he was proud that he managed to pick something nice for the little girl he loved so much. She was the little reminder of his best friend, resembling her late father more and more after each passing day.

"Ah, Elicia, are you sure?" Roy spoke seriously. The auburn haired girl pondered it for a second and then answered in the same stoic tone "Yeth, her name is Royaline, because she is as swuper as you!" she finally giggled, still fighting with the consonants in all her mirth.

"Well then, dear Elicia, I'm very happy. But I don't think I have pink hair, though."

"We could make it pink!" she laughed and hugged him again, then ran to her mother to show off her new doll. "Wow, what a beautiful doll Roy has brought you! I'm jealous!"

"Yup! She's nice!" Elicia said with a small, carefully hidden yawn that didn't escape her mother's vigilant eyes. "Ah, Elicia, it's way past your bed time. Let's head to it."

"But, mommy!"

"Eli, listen to your mommy. I will come back during the day and we will catch up with everything you did with your friends. I am really curious about what John and Andrew did with the lizard you've told me about last time I've seen you, and I can't wait to hear about Marie. Oh, and Fanny, I wonder what she's been doing, too!" Roy rationalised with the little girl, who reluctantly agreed to go to sleep, followed to the bedroom by her mother.

Gracia returned a few minutes later. "I'm so sorry, Roy, you know how children are..."

"No problem, she's way too cute to be mad at. Seeing her made my day. And you, naturally," he winked at her, making the woman blush slightly.

"Yes, she's a jewel, now that Ma... argh, pardon my manners, would you like something to drink?" she asked, mentally slapping herself for almost mentioning something painful for both of them. Roy smiled at her and reached for her hand. "How are you holding up, my dear?"

The woman smiled slowly and returned his gaze. "Better, I- It's been some time, anyway, and I know he would hate to see me upset and that's why I'm trying to distract myself. Elicia understood what happened, or so she says, and she has been a great support, though she is still little. I don't know what I would have done without her... I'm so blessed to have her. And you. You, visiting us so frequently helped us more than you can imagine. Thank you so much, Roy."

"No, please don't speak so highly of me. I've always felt great in your company and I would never leave friends behind during hard times." Roy stroked her delicate hands and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Now I see what Maes saw in you, Roy. I'm happy I met you when I did and that you've been my husband's rock for so long. He loved you dearly."

"He's always had my back. There are things that can't be forgotten," he replied heartily and took a cup of tea from the table. Poor Gracia, she's been so absorbed in her grief that she forgot she has already put a teapot on the coffee table.

"So, Roy, tell me, what do you plan to do in the next few weeks? The New Year's Eve it coming, are you spending it with someone?" Gracia asked, taking a sip of her tea, clearly wanting to change the subject as far away from her deceased husband as she could. She loved him even after his premature death, and he was her soul mate forever and irrevocably, but she has had enough of all the pity she has gotten in the past few years. Enough was enough sometimes.

Roy noticed the abrupt change of topic, but he put it in the back of his mind. "I haven't given it too much though, really... I think I will be spending it with everyone I'll find in a pub, for a change. I've never been a sucker for celebrations anyway, you know me. What about you?" Roy put the cup down and looked carefully at the woman.

"I will go to my parents with Elicia. Some friends agreed they'd come with us and, after Elicia goes to sleep, we'll go somewhere. We've always wanted to do that anyway, to celebrate New Year's coming like we used to do during our school years," she replied dreamily. She indeed looked forward to it and Roy was happy that she was moving on. Life had to move on even after a tragedy. Or, at least how Gracia said some time ago, for Elicia's sake and Maes' eternal rest.

"That's nice, I'm glad," he congratulated her decision which, in his opinion, was a good change of pace.

They chatted lightly, the conversation drifting from work to silly memories and then politics. Roy was very fond of Gracia. He was grateful to that woman who brightened Maes' life and brought that little bundle of joy to life. And he was especially thankful that she didn't violate his best friend's memory by going out drinking herself out in grief or hanging out with dubious men. She had the right to happiness, but she had definitely put her daughter first.

Sorrowfully, he remembered Edward. He would have loved going somewhere with him, anywhere, to share more stupid moments they could remember after the years passed. Take pictures and look at them when they'll be old and wrinkled. He was softer than the others thought him to be.

"Actually, Roy, dear Riza called me yesterday to ask how I've been doing. I heard you've been very busy lately," Gracia changed once again the subject, her eyes twinkling with something that could only pass as mischief.

"Oh, yes, lots of work. I plan on taking a few days off to travel a little, I'd like to do something I've never had the chance," he replied stirring the sugar in his second cup of tea. "You know, before the year is over."

"Mm, that's nice. You should take a well-earned break, you fully deserve it. I mean, you've gotten yourself in hospital as a birthday gift, you sure need a vacation. I really can't understand how you can work yourself into exhaustion like that. It's not healthy, you know," she said, scolding a little.

Roy snorted and agreed. He hasn't told her about the accident with his uncle, all she knew was that Roy has had some health problems after an extended period of working abnormally hard, resulting in him having to be hospitalised for a few days to regain his strength.

"About that, how's Edward? He used to visit us from time to time, to see how Elicia grew up and drink tea with me."

Roy nervously poured some milk in his tea and put the cup down. "He's fine, working hard as well."

"I'm glad he's fine. I haven't spoken with him lately. I suppose he has been really busy. Though I thought you two were in better terms, I heard him speaking nicely about you. In his own way, you know, but it was positive talking." Gracia said innocently.

"What makes you think we aren't in good terms right now?" Roy demanded, not so happy with the matter at hand.

"You almost spilled the milk when I asked about him. I know you a little better than you think, especially after hearing about your little gestures and gimmicks."

"Maes, huh?"

"Yes, him, but also, you might find it funny, Edward. That boy looks up to you and respects you from the bottom of his heart." The woman nodded to emphasize her point. Roy looked down and pressed his thin lips hard, turning them white. Why didn't he know about this? Why nobody told him that Edward was regarding him as such?

"And-" she continued "-because Riza told me that she wondered why she hasn't seen him anywhere in the past few days. I had a hunch it had something to do with you, because you two always tried to get on each other's nerves, but the way I see you right now, it's because of something more, am I right?" Gracia smirked. "Come on, Roy-Roy, tell me I'm right."

Roy chuckled and shook his head. "Damned woman, you and your feminine intuition! Am I so easy to read?"

"I haven't known you for as long as my husband or the Lieutenant, but I can tell many things about you just by observing you. You men think you are subtle. You're not."

"Ah, you wound me, Gracia, dear," he said with feigned annoyance.

"Now that we've cleared I'm right, dear Roy, what is it that bothers you so heavily that you talk so nostalgically about our also dear Edward? Hm?" She rested her chin in her palms and lowered her head to look him in the eye. At that moment, Roy felt like his words were pushed out of his mouth. Or like he was at marriage consultation.

'Marriage what?!' he mentally hit his stupid brain. What marriage was he talking about?

"Okay, Gracia, you won. It's complicated, but-"

"You love him, he loves you, you are two idiots. Not that complicated, right?" she abruptly interrupted.

'What the hell is with these women? His aunt first, then Hawkeye and Armstrong, now her?! Sheesh!' he screamed inside. A faint blush tainted his cheeks. Women needed to stop talking to each other, and he blamed his assistant for it.

"Okay, your face says it all. Don't dare deny it, I know more than you think." She nodded proudly, chuckling. "Roy, I don't want to budge in, but listen to me – if you want something, go for it, my dear. Take Maes for an example. He was staring at me like an idiot for so long, that in the end I've went to talk to him. Seen, liked, took. No need to go turning around your head. It doesn't get you anywhere. Oh, and I'm sure in the meantime Maes was telling you about me. You were like two cackling hens."

"Actually, yes. I told him to ask you out and kicked him out of the dorm to go talk to you, the idiot," he admitted. "At your first date, I had to literally beat him to man up and get out of bed. Poor guy, I think I've scared him more than helped," he laughed.

"You see? Roy, don't stand like that and make up your mind, that is the only advice I can give to you. Now, tell me, how's your aunt? Miss Mustang? It's been ages since I've talked to her! She scared me a bit when she asked to use my country house to hide during the Promised Day."

'Damn, this woman has no subtlety in her,' Roy concluded dreamily and took another sip of his tea.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Roy packed up some clothes and walked to the train station. He could have driven to there, but he preferred to take a few steps instead of staying in a car. He would have enough time to lie around in the train.

He took a seat in his usual place, the last bench in the right row, in the second class wagon. He talked to some passengers and exchanged recipes with a grandmother who was overly excited to hear that men who held interest in cooking existed. A pregnant woman explained him how hard it was to have morning sickness and he recommended her some herbs – which Maes told him about when his wife was carrying - and comforted her, telling what a great joy the child would be. Children popped up from nowhere and he played, as usual, with them.

The train ride went as smooth as always. He got the chance to converse and he didn't have a minute to get bored. It was great to travel with middle-class people, they were great company.

He got out when he reached his destination, Pleonuk, a rather small but lively city very close to the East City where he has been stationed before coming to Central. Not too many knew, but this was where he has been born and where he has lived for a short time. He and Chris moved to Central when he wasn't yet six years old and he only had faint memories of his stay there, beside his parents' death and some other few, but he came there with a thought that had nothing to do with his memories.

He left his lithe luggage at a warm looking pension. The owner was an interesting combination of Xingese and Ishbalan, his wife definitely Amestrian with a trace of the northern mountains harshness. He immediately recognised Roy.

"Oh my, Mister Mustang! Nice seeing you, despite the cold weather!" he greeted and shook Roy's welcoming hand.

"Ah, Horth, I'm so glad to see that you're doing so well with the guest house," Roy replied with a large grin.

"Yes, thank you! It is going alright. How long do you plan on staying?" he asked and opened a heavy register.

"Frankly, I have no idea. I got a longer leave from work and I plan on roaming around," Roy said.

"As you wish, Roy," Horth loosened up the appearances. He has been Roy's colleague at school, in Central, and escaped the cruel fate most of his people gone through due to his elongated black eyes. His Xingese emigrant father had a great idea on marring only a half Ishbalan without red eyes, that being the only way they all survived that mess. Horth Isaki married the previous year the woman he'd been with for about twelve years under well-kept secret, too afraid that it could endanger her life.

Another customer rang the bell on the counter, moving the owner's attention away from Roy. He kindly asked him to leave his things in his usual room, and gave him the needed keys. Roy smiled and accepted the keys with gratitude.

The room was warm and pleasant, a large bed reigning the room under large knitted ponchos. Rosa, Horth's wife, knitted them and painted all the four paintings that hung on the walls and took great pride in her manual work. She was a nice woman, blond haired with steel blue eyes, almost grey. She always looked like she wanted to murder you, but when she smiled, one couldn't frighten to its perfection. Roy often joked that she looked like an angry goddess, and that remembered him greatly of Olivier Armstrong. 'Neah, that one is sure to kill you,' he thought and chuckled.

Rosa knocked at his door and asked if he needed anything. Next to her, a short tanned girl with wavy white hair and long grey eyes smiled at Roy widely, revealing her changing teeth, more missing than those who were left.

"Ah, Rosa, you're too nice," he replied gently and hugged Tana, the little girl. She was Horth and Rosa's child, the little slip they had in their otherwise perfectly covered relationship they had until the previous year. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you," he said, but his stomach gave him away with a loud rumble.

"You don't fool me, sweet-eyes. Dinner will be ready shortly."

"If you don't burn it," he teased, crossing dangerous waters judging by the woman's murderous glance.

"Ha, you'd wish, lad. Watch it," she said and took her daughter with her to finish assembling the dinner.

The meal was lovely, the small family and the few friends that worked with them being a great company for Roy. Tana was the greatest, her good humoured nature making them gag on the delicious food from the heavy laughter. This pension was where Roy always slept when he visited the area on errands or just for relaxation. The Eastern Area was for him a real oasis of peace, the mixed past with it making him feel welcomed there. It was the place that gave him life, the place that stole his childhood, the place that gave him hope, that made him stain his hands, that redeemed his sins. And Rosa's cooking was one to look forward. To kill for, really.

After the dinner finished, Roy thanked and returned to his room, pretending to be tired. With an all-knowing look, Horth nodded to him and wished him good night along with the others.

In the room, Roy changed his clothes for something warmer, took a small package from his bag and got out for a walk. The sun was low on the sky, the night starting to creep over the day and it was getting chillier. He walked with his hands in his pockets and stopped at a flower shop to buy some immortelles. He paid for them and headed to a space where he remembered his house has been. In a faraway area of the city, built when it had been only a village, quiet and peaceful. The closest neighbours were about five minutes away. It was rather secluded and serene. Nothing was built over the previous house which was now a black ruin guarded by a snow fortification. Roy made his way through the snow to the cleaned path to a tall leafless tree that watched over two marble stones.

"Nice to see you again, Mother, Father. How've you been?" Roy saluted and put the flowers down on the black stone that covered his parents.

XXXXX

With a loud growl, Edward woke up and yawned. He stretched his muscles which greeted him with a fierce pain. "Ouch, damn," he hissed and halted his stretching to look at the clock. He jumped off the bed and threw open the bathroom's door, grabbing his toothbrush while disentangling his messy blond hair.

After less than ten minutes, the alchemist was running down the streets of Central City. After twenty, he was breaking the office's entrance.

"MAJOR ARMSTRONG! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE PAPERS, NO!" he shouted to the massive officer who was peacefully talking to his sister and sipping tea.

"What papers, Edward Elric? Oh, and please close the door, it'd be a pity to let the warmth get out," Alex feigned a confused look and turned his eyes to his oldest sister, as if she knew what was happening.

"Err? The papers on my research that you requested me to bring like, you know, today?" Edward tried to sound all business and failed as always, but his heart was beating like mad from running.

"Today? I told you to bring them next month, I recall. On the phone, when we talked."

"You said December! No way you said next month, Major!"

"No, I believe it was January. Right, sister?" he looked at the blonde woman who nodded frantically then snorted. Olivier chuckled loudly, patting her brother on his broad shoulder. "Damn, you were right, Alex. Way better than spending the day with them lots," she said with an amused face that Ed didn't quite get. He actually felt his blood grow cold at the sight of the state in which the woman was. She was direly friendly, and that wasn't good, because she didn't seem like one to ever be friendly.

"Loosen up, kid, and come here, sit with us," she waved her hand to the couch she was resting on.

"You can put the papers on the desk, the General will find them when he comes back," Alex added and took another sip from the black tea. The tea cup looked pathetically small in his huge hands, making him look like a great bulky giant with a great bushy moustache drinking from a tiny flowery cup.

Warily, Ed took a sit next to the Major General, as far away from her as possible. "Comes back?"

"Yeah, I heard he left the town for a few days. I'm really surprised that you came to work on your day off," Olivier said solemnly. "I, for one, wouldn't have." Her smile turned into something strange.

She looked a bit disturbed in the head, suddenly grinning at her little brother about an unknown joke. Shit, maybe they wanted to sell his organs! Or what if...

'Calm down, they're not going to sell anything,' he scolded himself. He hoped.

"How are your injures, Edward?" the larger alchemist asked with concern.

"Better, I guess... they're healing, thank you," he replied mechanically.

"Ah, that's great. We really though we've lost you back there, I heard you fainted a little later, after I left the hospital. Good that Mustang took you home, it sounded like you were in a rough state," Olivier said playing with her long fringe.

"Yes, I'm all good now," Ed lied.

He wasn't well at all. His wounds were healing, but he felt like hell. He was mentally broken. He missed the only opportunity that he might ever have to be next to the man he realised he could die for, literally. Well, he had almost been killed because of him, so this was only a matter of semantics. He has been so blind not to notice his feelings. Or maybe they were too blinding for him to see anything.

"My ass you're good," the woman burst. "You sound like a broken engine, and trust me, I know how one sounds, and it sounds like shit – exactly like you right now. So, big baby idiot Roy-boy screwed up again?" she implied and rested her back against the backrest, hands folded neatly in her lap. How could she be so vulgar? He suddenly preferred her usual coldness much better than that.

"Ah, Olivier, don't be so rude with him. Edward, my sister is merely saying that there might be something bothering you, and we would like to listen to your problem, if you want to share it with us," the Major said kindly and Ed's unease returned in full force.

Two pairs of startlingly blue eyes turned at him. Edward wanted to think of something else, so he thought of the situation of the office. It was rather awkward to leave someone lower ranked than him in charge while the commander was away, but there was no one to question Roy's orders. And, at the moment, the burly officer was the best option to take care of the work that could show up during the usually tranquil Winter Holidays, as he wanted to stay in Central and celebrate with his big family. And to keep his hot headed sister away from plotting a promotion in Mustang's absence was also a viable reason for choosing him.

The silence stretched on too much and Ed found himself in need to reply. "There's no problem, Sirs," he said smoothly, not sure what to call the woman. 'Sir' suited her better than anything.

"Elric, I might be older than you, but I'm not deaf yet, my hearing is still quite good. Nor am I blind. It was not that hard to see you storming out of Mustang's place, and definitely not that hard to hear him yelling at his neighbour. It's surprisingly easy to put one and one together. It makes two." She talked like she would explain something to a mental limited case. She added with less sarcasm, "Miles dragged me with him to check if you two were alright, don't think it as anything more, but what we saw was anything but fine."

Edward's facial clenched as if he wanted to defend himself, but Olivier raised her right hand. He closed his mouth back.

"I know about you two, no worries, kid. A bit surprising, knowing him, but not hard to imagine. I definitely don't judge you, but your little quarrel kills the mood around here. Especially when I don't have some worthy opponent to bully during my spare time. It's no fun to pick on my little brother all the time," she punched Alex's arm with a force that could easily break off his bones. He shifted a little in the armchair on his sister's right and muttered a silent, "I won last time, Sis."

"Whatever," she replied a lot louder than him. "You get my point, right?" she said, looking at Edward with her crazy blue eyes.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"We fought."

"Atta boy! Was it that hard? Okay, now, tell me so I can break his neck. For once, I'll make sure I get to him before Hawkeye does," she plotted evilly. "You know, I've been waiting for that for a while. It will be delicious."

"No, no, you don't get it. I don't want anyone to get in our problems. I'm sorry, Majors, but I prefer to keep it personal. I just want a peaceful holiday, I want to go see my family back in Resembool. As plain as that. There's no need to worry." He looked at the clock on the wall. "If you'd excuse me, Majors, I have some things to finish. I have to go. Thanks for the concern, have a great holiday!" he saluted and left visibly quieter than how he came in.

However, Olivier looked raged.

"Did that brat call me twice a 'Major'?"

XXXXX

Roy stroked the black tombstones lovingly. They looked well-kept and devoid of snow. Some pine crowns connected them, most likely placed by the good hearted Horth who sometimes tended to the tombs. He was much indebted to Roy, to his continuous support during his harder times and, in spite of the officer's complaints, he always tried to help him at least in that small, yet meaningful way.

He kneeled in front of them and cleaned the little ice that painted flowers on the golden letters. "Amaya and Cenric Mustang, beloved parents and children of the people, who watch over those whom they loved. We will never forget the sacrifice," he recited the words with which his parents welcomed death. He put down the package he brought with him and then he pulled off the necklace he carried around for the past few days. He looked at it for a moment.

He opened the black velvet package and took out a small urn and a bar of metal. He clapped his hands together and transformed the metal into a shovel. He slowly broke some good frozen layers of mud and then opened the urn. He let the ash fall into the hole and then he threw the mud back on its previous place.

He stood up to look at his work. It was almost complete. He gathered the shovel, the velvet and the urn together at the head of the small improvised tomb and clapped his hands over them. A solid tombstone erected from the soil, well anchored in it.

He took the necklace from the ground and kissed its cold surface. Gently, he pressed the metal on the tombstone, silver letters forming on the black tombstone.

_Telford Mustang, a never understood alchemist, brother and uncle to those who have forgiven, we will forever remember you._

"I forgive you, Uncle. I don't know what we've done to you, why you had to kill my parents and then try to kill me, but I forgive you. I will remember you as my only uncle, and not a murderer. My conscience is clean. Yours, I hope, is too. Rest in peace, Uncle Telford," Roy said and lowered his forehead to touch the cold name.

With a deep sigh, he rose and moved to the other tombs. He kissed the stones gently and put his arms around them, like in a hug. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry, but I had no choice. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...," he whispered his eternal prayer to his parents and started crying whole-heartily.

It was the only place he could be himself.

XXXXX

Edward returned to the hotel and pondered what he should do. He had absolutely nothing to do, that was the pure truth. He lied to the Armstrongs so he could get out of there. He knew the two adults meant the best for him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them what really happened. It was good that they understood him, it meant he wasn't alone in that, but it still didn't lighten his heart. He felt like plain shit. Alone and sad.

With great strain, he pulled up the phone and dialled his brother's number. "Hello," he said in the receptor.

"EEEEEEDDDD!" a loud voice shouted at the other end. "So good to hear you!" Winry continued cheerfully. Another voice asked 'Is that Ed?' and the speaking person suddenly changed. "Brother! How've you been? We thought something happened, we tried to call you but no one answered! We tried the General and then the Lieutenant, who was nice and told us you were busy with a mission. Are you alright? Did you get enough sleep?"

Leave Alphonse to act like the mother hen. "Yeah, yeah, no worries, Al," he replied detached. "How are you? How's Granny and Winry? You've stolen her phone just a moment ago."

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were okay. But you sound so. We're all fine, a bit sad that you couldn't come to spend at least a few days with us."

As much as Edward wanted to accept the invitation, something didn't let him show his face to the people he loved so much. He wanted to believe it was just fatigue, but it wasn't. He didn't want them to see him wounded and broken hearted as he was. He didn't want them to worry or get hurt. He loved them too much for doing that to them.

And he felt like there was some hope left for him in that damned capital.

"I'm sorry for that, Al, you know I couldn't do anything about it. But I will visit you soon, just wait a little and we'll get together," Ed assured poorly. "This time, it is for real."

"Fine, you are welcomed anytime. Tell me, do you know if the General is around? I wanted to talk to him about the wedding," Al asked cheerfully. 'Ah, shit, I forgot about the wedding,' Ed mentally scolded.

"Why do you want to talk to him about it?"

"I told you we thought it'd be great to be the officiator. He's been a strong figure around us and he would be the best to do it. Do you think you can suggest it to him and maybe convince him to do it? I'll talk to him too, but you know, you two know each other better, you've been working with him for some time."

'Damn straight we know each other better. Why does that bastard keep pestering me even when he's not around?' Ed frowned.

"I think it'd be better if you personally spoke to him. After all, it is your wedding, and I'm sure he'll appreciate if you tell him, and not me. But I can convince him afterwards." Or more likely try to make him not come to that wedding. He didn't want his precious brother's wedding to be ruined by Ed's sour mood. 'I'm so selfish...'

"Great! Thanks, brother! I will call him after the New Year's, I think he'll be at his office by then, right?"

"Sure."

XXXXX

Roy returned to the capital three days later with a lot more energy than when he has left. He was ready for a new year of boring paperwork and annoying officials he needed to convince and other fools he needed to charm and so on... it was indeed troublesome. Maybe he should take it easier, and relax... settle down, leave the military and start travelling... yeah, it sounded good.

"For fuck's sake, I'm thirty, not eighty!" Roy rubbed his forehead. He knew he would never settle nor leave his goal unreached, and with pushing his stability rock away he felt more lost than ever. But that gave him no excuse to think of such foolish plans for the future.

He opened the door to his house slowly, like he didn't want to disturb anyone from inside. Of course there was nobody there. He sort of wished there would have been someone to ask him about his short trip, or take his coat, but it would probably have been a thief and that's something he didn't want, no matter how pitiful he felt. He had his decency.

He threw his few dirty clothes in the laundry basket and put his suitcase back at the top of the hallway wardrobe. His house seemed lifeless and cold, just like he remembered it has been for the few past years, from the moment he bought it. He refused sharing a dorm with anyone, as he needed to stay away from lower ranks as to show his superiority. There was no superiority in fact. If he were to speak openly, he would have enjoyed living with a housemate, but it didn't work with the image he has created for himself.

A womanizer who never brought anyone home, a very well-mannered man who ate with his bare hands when in hurry, an always cheerful man who drank away his loneliness with the ghosts in his head, an unshakable man who was afraid of the darkness and always held a light on. If anyone saw him like that, his reputation would be severely compromised. He was by no means what others saw him.

There were just a few who knew some of the truth about him, his most trusted subordinates, but even they were oblivious to the bigger image. But there was Edward. The only one who ever slept at his place, who he cooked for, who he shared his consolation drinks with, who knew the shadiest parts of his soul. But his rejection betrayed the trust Roy thought they had after the years they have fought together. It was all an illusion.

Mere illusions made up by his drunken mind. There hasn't been any alcohol to drown his judgement, there has only been laughter and smiles.

And now, he had none of them.

He undressed and left his clothes in a small pile in the bathroom. The hot water refreshed him and almost made him feel at peace, if only for a few silent moments. He clinically cleaned himself and washed his black hair. Not very content, he noticed he should cut his hair. The bangs were already falling into his eyes and they might be getting in the way. But maybe he'd wait a bit longer. He dried and put on some clean clothes, not really paying attention to what he was dressing into.

He descended and took a seat on the couch. He ruffled his still damp hair and looked at the clock on the wall. It read nine forty. Outside, it was dark, the only light coming from the houses and the street lanterns.

A few more hours till the next year... he should change into something more appealing and go out. Have a drink with some nice stranger and flirt with some others. Enjoy the night at its fullest.

But something in him didn't let him do that. It was a tiny voice in his head that pocked at him, telling him to listen to his heart and not do something so irresponsible.

Despite himself, Roy took another shower just for the good old times' reminder and changed into dress pants and a black shirt and a grey cardigan. He attempted making his hair stay a little less wild, but it didn't work out as planned. It was the same careful mess as always. He looked in the mirror and noticed some faint black lines under his already pitch black eyes. He applied a little correction cream or whatever it was called makeup he stole from Olivier some long time ago. That overly manly woman had a surprising collection of ointments, balms and the likes that smelled like a little version of heaven, but he supposed they all actually belonged to her former assistant, for some reason.

With a final glance in the bathroom's mirror, he concluded he looked good enough for the night. He would probably get the cold of his life, considering he has just washed his hair and it was cold outside, but damn it all.

It was time for some action.

XXXXX

They said holidays were about happiness, but not for everyone.

Edward munched on the shortbread he bought that morning. It was pleasantly sweet and it heightened his mood. He still wondered why he didn't go back to Resembool, however, he thought it wasn't that bad. He decided he would go and spend the night with whoever he found in a bar or something. It would be a nice experience, he was sure, he never went out like that in such occasion. There has always been Al and Winry and Granny and some other friends from their hometown, but never him alone. Maybe he'd meet someone interesting to talk to and change the scenery a little. That would be enjoyable.

He dressed in his favourite black leather jeans and put on an equally black shirt. He was all dressed in black, but he didn't care that much. His blond hair contrasted nicely with the darkness of his clothes, and he carefully tied it in a high ponytail. He put on his coat, scarf and gloves and went out of his room.

Outside, it was cold and dark, but that was acceptable. People were cheerfully chatting and singing some holiday carols he didn't pay too much attention to when he was a child, but it was nice. There was considerably more light on the streets and there were many merchants with candies, mulled wine and sweet tea. Children were running around eating sugary fruits. The older of them were building snowmen or played with the abundant snow. There were adults and older people bubbling with excitement, some of them even throwing snow balls at each other.

Yes, he should find happiness in his future, not sorrow in his past. It was beautiful outside.

Ed was aware that he wouldn't be able to mend back his relationship with Roy, as he heavily doubted the man still wanted him. He realised his feelings were of love, but it was too late after he has pushed the older away. He should move on. He should live his life, after all, he was young and handsome and smart and had a nice salary and a stupidly high rank for his age - he had a bright future in front of him.

Only if his feet listened to his train of thoughts.

XXXXX

Roy sprayed a little nice smelling cologne he bought from an old lady who sometimes sold him information and put on his shiny boots. He searched after his leather wallet through his many drawers in the hallway and then wrapped his dark grey scarf around his neck. Smoothly, he slipped in his long black coat and stuffed a few cenz in his pocket to buy some mulled wine before he headed to a bar. He snatched his keys and opened his front door after shutting the lights.

He immediately covered his eyes with his hand. A beaming ray of light momentarily blinded him. He lowered his arm and looked at the source of his discomfort.

It was the street light that reflected in tightly combed blond hair, surrounded by the sweet spicy smell of mulled wine. Cinnamon and fiery eyes. Yes, that was one delightful sight.

"Edward?" Roy said incredulously. Did he start having hallucinations?

The blond measured his words for a second and then asked shakily, "Hey, Roy, would you like some... err... mulled wine?" He extended a cup and smiled sheepishly.

That image looked like something cheap, quite eerily at that. Well, at least he didn't need to buy himself a cup of the hot spiced liquor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pam, pam, that's it for now. Hope you like this chapter and I'll see in the next one! Thanks for reading and as usual, please don't forget to review, leave a kudo, bookmark. It boosts me, that is :D  
> Bye, bye!


	13. Chapter 13 – With black and yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning as usual, here's a long chapter with lots of swears (a little less than usual, though), graphic stuff and more fluff than I thought I could get out of me, even though I'm not that fond of it.  
> Whatever, I'll save the rambling to myself. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you will enjoy. Please don't forget to review, leave a kudo and bookmark! And same disclaimer.  
> Now on with the real reason of my notes...

Chapter 13 – With black and yellow

Edward frankly didn't know what devil put that outrageous thought in his mind. How could he, instead of going to a loud pub filled with people, end up buying two cups of hot spiced wine and walking to a familiar residence where he was not supposed to show up again. In all the ringing cacophony, it was now or never, and Ed preferred hanging on all the possibilities than letting the time pass and regret not doing a thing.

But in front of Roy, he was at a loss of words and mechanically asked if he wanted some wine. He was too confused with his previous actions to allow his mind to actually process what he was saying. He fought the urge to burry himself somewhere deep and disappear from the hungry naked eye of the world. He was already imagining how the elder would snap and yell at him or throw him out of his garden, or maybe burn him on the spot or-

"Sure, thank you," Roy said warmly and took the cup, sniffing the liquid contently. It smelled undeniably good. He might as well indulge in it.

Half of the blond alchemist wanted to slap himself for those preposterous worries, but the other wanted to punch Roy for being so nice out of nowhere. Maybe a part of the second half also wanted to hug him, but instead of any of the former, he chose to dumbly stare at Roy who slowly seeped the wine, the soft steam making his round cheeks rosier, like of a child in the fresh snow. Yet his eyes were not of a worriless child.

"Mhm, it's very good"

"Yeah, glad you like it..." Ed replied awkwardly and lowered his eyes.

Despite his apparent iron composure, Roy wanted to bash his head into a wall or shoot himself with anything, even a water pistol would do. He was inwardly overwhelmed by so many emotions. Ed was so damn manly, coming to his house, wooing him so completely! Why didn't he think of that? He felt like jumping on the boy to ask his forgiveness and, why not, ask him to be together again? Hell, he would even beg him, at the moment, he was so not beyond that. He would do virtually everything. He was desperate enough to do any of those above.

'Wow, so great to be courted by someone,' he internally grinned, feeling like a damsel in a tower out of the sudden. He frowned upon the thought. He decided he didn't like that.

He prudently chose not to rush things. He first needed to know whether Ed came to throw a fit in front of his house or just to apologise or wish him a good year or whatever. He politely closed the door behind him and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off.

"Going out somewhere?" Ed manned up for a second, instantly regretting it. He was beet red. 'Argh, be a man, at least sound more like an adult,' he mentally scolded. This was the most embarrassing moment he ever lived, he knew he was an idiot for showing up at the man's doorstep - again, that is – he was a sappy excuse of a cliché and disgusting and he hated himself-

"Sure, want to come along?"

"Alright," Ed responded firmly. 'WHAT?!' he screamed inside of his mind. Praying to all the gods he knew to prevent Roy from noticing he was blushing hysterically due to the simple act of talking to him, he lead the way out of the garden, walking slowly to wait for Roy to lock the door.

Of course Roy noticed the redness in Ed's cheeks, but he was equally red and flustered to actually care about that. Thank the height difference for the blond's ignorance.

XXXXX

Chris Mustang lit up one of her flavoured cigarettes and blew the smoke in the heavy alcohol-scented air. The tainted floral fragrance tickled her nose and she smiled contently. The club was full and she was, surprisingly enough, surrounded by Roy's handpicked squad, in her opinion a bunch of occasional drunkard idiots, but good hearted and unquestionably loyal.

"I'm tellin' ya, I mean I am, you know, I say that it was the guy with the horse," Breda mumbled, obviously muzzy even though it was so early.

"IT WAS THE HORSE!" Havoc concluded loudly and almost hit Hawkeye's chin with his head when he suddenly sprung out of his chair. She threw him a glare and he retreated back on the chair like a lost puppy.

They were discussing an old case they had in their very first year under Mustang's command, when none of them knew that they were going to be chosen to leave the Eastern countryside and embark in such an adventure as theirs. Chris provided the five members of the squad with sufficient booze and a private booth so they could talk whatever they wanted and enjoy the night together, hopefully not disturbing the other customers.

She left the tipsy officers alone, knowing that Hawkeye's responsible adult instincts would kick in if they were needed. She went to the bar and nodded to the girls who were working hard on satisfying all their customers with their orders. They were doing a damn fine job, as usual. She inhaled another load of smoke and scanned the main room. She was surprised of Roy’s absence, it was past time the hour he usually came there, or maybe he decided to go somewhere else.

Or perhaps his brain was not as fried as she thought it was. That would not be so bad, not at all... It was amusing how easily the rumours came to her ears, considered how much of a secrecy maniac her nephew could be.

She smirked and blew the smoke away, watching it dissipate in the air like it has never existed.

XXXXX

Roy and Edward slowly walked down the crowded streets of Central City. It seemed like everyone was eager to watch the big fiery flowers on the sky, as the children on Roy's street called them. The great annual fireworks. This year, the raven haired General messed up with them a little, adding some very spectacular effects to them, granted his alchemical aptitudes. He was sure the brats would love them.

Not sure what to say, Ed followed Roy quietly. What was he supposed to do? It was a bad idea, the whole thing, he knew it.

"It's rather crowded tonight," Roy started and took the final sip of his wine before throwing the empty cup in a trashcan, looking into the distance up ahead.

A few children tangled between the two of them and hid behind their backs, laughing cheerfully. Ed stiffed and raised his arms to protect himself from the spinning kids that assaulted them with their sickening happiness.

"Easy, little monsters," Roy said and patted their heads covered in thick woollen hats. Their parents ran after them, and the mother stopped Roy to apologise. "Ah, Mister Mustang, I'm so sorry, they are so wild! Oi, children, don’t go too far!"

The older alchemist waved his hand in dismissal. "No problem, Misses Dramps! Can't blame them for having a good time, now, can we? Happy Holidays!"

"Thank you, you too, Mister Mustang!" she said and then grabbed her husband who managed to mumble a 'Happy Holidays' before he was dragged after the four unruly boys by his wife.

Roy smiled softly and looked at Edward. "My neighbours," he explained and started walking again. The blond disposed of his cup as well and followed the man.

On their way, they chatted lightly, similar to what they used to do during a midnight coffee. It felt nostalgic, a notion so foreign as they had stopped sharing their routine only a month before, yet surprisingly good, walking like equals and friends. No ranks, no swears, no hate – just a good natured friendship. It brought back good memories.

They found a quiet spot to sit on a clean bench. It was cold, but supportable. The pale light of the lantern beside them cupped the fine features of the younger man's face, complementing his light coloured hair. He looked obviously distressed and unconsciously fumbled with his gloves, his eyes focused on the snow rather than anything else. Roy didn't know what to do with himself, wanting to say something and not really knowing how to start.

Taking a deep breath, Ed slowly approached Roy and shyly put his head on top of his shoulder. Instinctively, Roy lowered it and allowed the blond better access to the hollow of his neck. They stood like that for a long time, looking at the frozen lake before them and enjoying the warmth between them.

Dark gruesome thoughts forming in his mind, Roy decided to break the silence that wrapped heavily around them. "Edward, I wanted to say... how to put it more accurately..." Perfect, now was the ideal time to mumble and trip over his words.

"I'm sorry," Ed said plainly, without moving from Roy's shoulder. The elder's eyes widened, for a moment sparkling with fear. Why was he sorry? Maybe he was sorry that he heightened his hopes and he walked with him just to console his feelings?

Roy gently pushed Edward off of him and lowered his eyes to look directly into his. "Edward, please, don't do this out of pity. I understand and I agree with your decision on leaving. It was irresponsible of me to drag you into my problems. I have to apologise, not you. Ignore what happened, please, I am terribly sorry for everything I’ve done to you"

The molten gold in Ed's eyes suddenly darkened, the colour boiling harder than ever at the sight of the onyx in front of them.

He knew those eyes all too well. Roy braced himself for a hit or anything that could bring him pain to a certain extent, but he didn't expect surprisingly bold lips to crash onto his. It felt like they belonged there, it felt... like home. Passionately and definitely without any restraints, Roy returned the kiss heatedly. He was a starved man who captured his prey and was hungrily devouring it.

Coming back to his senses, Mustang pushed the younger officer away from him and measured him. They were both panting and short breathed, a tinge of red painting their pale complexes.

"Edward, if you don't mean it-"

"I do! Damn it, you're so bloody thick!" Ed grabbed Roy's scarf and brought him closer to him. "You're a big time prat if you think I don't mean it! I don't give a damn that you're a perverted old man who lives like a depressive hobo in a huge house and with a shitty past! I don't care about what you did or didn't and I definitely don't regret anything! It was me who agreed to stay by your side, put that in your stupid mind! I was so happy that you told me about your family, I could burst!"

Roy watched dumbly. "Then why did you run away?"

"Because I was afraid! Because... because I fucking love you, you... you bastard!" Ed yelled, sounding more like he was threatening Roy. He pinned his eyes down, embarrassed. He jumped off the bench and stood inertly in front of it, still not looking up.

Roy's heart literally skipped a beat. He left the bench and reached up to cup Ed's pointy chin. He slowly caressed the soft skin with his thumb. The younger alchemist looked up at those black eyes filled with awe and adoration, momentarily looking brighter, almost starry. He gulped.

"Do... do you mean it, Edward?" Roy asked carefully.

Ed shook lightly and looked away. "Of course I do, you git! Don't make me say it again, it's embarrassing"

"Are you embarrassed with me?" he further questioned.

Ed stared intently and then replied, "No."

"You see, then... I would love to be the only one you have if you give me the honour of being the only one I have," Roy spoke low, using some of the words Ed said a few days before. The shorter man smiled that his choice words were remembered.

"I would love it, too." The smile on Ed's face was addictive, so bright and pure.

Roy couldn't help smiling as well. "Damn, I love you too much to put it into words," he confessed again and hugged Edward with all he had. The blond muttered a silent "I love you too" that was barely audible, but Roy's eager ears caught it, his mind replaying the words over and over again in their maddening embrace. Ed returned the hug and rose on his toes to lovingly capture his lips in a slow and meaningful kiss, a kiss that marked their words like a vow of devotion.

*BOOM*

A sudden noise startled the pair and they broke the kiss, though none didn't let go of the other. They both looked around them and Roy would have snapped his fingers if Ed didn't catch his hand and showed him the sky up above with his free hand. Roy moved his eyes to his pointed direction and smiled.

"Oh, I see my trick worked..." he muttered to himself as the flashes took diverse shapes of animals, flowers, hearts and many other objects. Ed was fascinated by the colourful show on the sky, this being the first time he ever assisted to such a splendid scene. It wasn't the first time he has ever seen fireworks, but never like that. Central City's pyrotechnical show wasn't so popular for nothing. It was as if, for a short while, the sky lit up like it was daylight and not just colours dancing through the blinding darkness.

He involuntarily squeezed Roy's hand, making the other look at him. Ed finally appeared his age or maybe younger, his features completely relaxed with beaming happiness carved on his smooth skin. Roy felt like a teenager again, so young and careless. "Do you like them?" Ed couldn't talk, he simply nodded and continued watching the magnificent show.

After a good half an hour, the lights stopped and left behind them the usual smoke, a lot less thanks to Roy's innovative idea regarding the rockets' composition. Edward blinked a few times and then looked at his lover.

"It was unique, thank you. I suppose you were the one who made them do those things," the blond assumed and the other nodded.

"I'm glad you liked them," he replied and hugged Ed again. They stood like that, enjoying the touch they shared.

"Oh, Roy?" Ed suddenly made.

"Hm?"

"Happy New Year, I guess"

"Oh, yes," Roy said and scratched his head sheepishly. He was so overwhelmed that he completely forgot about the real reason of the show. "Happy New Year to you too, Edward. And many more to come!" They both smiled, their jaws aching from the excess of it, and kissed again, forgetting about everything and anything. It was only them that mattered.

XXXXX

Madam Christmas went to the separated booth where she was greeted by the cheerful group. Even Hawkeye loosened up her tightness and she was lightly leaning against a fairly groggy Jean, rather maudlin despite his usual demeanour. Regardless all that, at the loud sound coming from the outside, his mood swung to the happiest extent of the palette of human emotions.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" he wished loudly, the others soon returning his exploding mirth. The older woman smiled and wished them the same. She took a clean glass from the table and filled it with champagne and then toasted with everyone at the table, just like she previously did with her working girls, who were, after all, like an adopted family after everything they went through together.

She looked at each of them, studying them with an expert eye. They had different personalities, but they were all working very well as a team. Hawkeye was like a mother-bear to them all, her sense of responsibility and professionalism intact at any given time. Havoc was the typical dumb blond in aspect, but was a man with sharp instincts and a good heart. Breda had a great brain for strategizing and was a shrewd character, despite his crassness. Falman's ridiculously accurate memory always came in handy and he was the sense of equilibrium the eccentric team needed. And, of course, there was the small Fury, his shyness and, in the same time, boldness being a valuable asset to them all. Chris was thankful to them for holding her nephew's back for all that time, thus earning a special spot in her heart.

As she was studying their faces, the five pairs of eyes gazed through Chris, who was standing with her back at the door. She instinctively lowered her hand to the knife she had hidden underneath her black stockings, but the voice of the person of interest calmed her.

"As drunk as sailors, I see," Olivier Armstrong made and snatched a chair for her, showing Miles and her brother two other unoccupied chairs. "Can we crash at your table?"

Accompanied by loud laughter, the three officers were greeted at the table and they exchanged their wishes.

After some time, Jean was done with being eaten by curiosity and asked, despite Hawkeye's fruitless efforts to stop him, "How come you managed to come here, Sirs?" he stopped for a moment. "And Ma'am. I can call you that, right?"

She smiled a little. Seeing that her brother and former right hand were too busy talking with the others, Olivier replied, "I just remembered why I haven't come in years to my parents for this period and thought I could ruin your mood as well. Right, Alex? Oh, and no 'Sir' tonight, I'm kinda sick of formalities, my mother's a sucker for them, and I will be too drunk to care, I hope!" From across the table, the massive blond answered a loud "Yes" and continued his heated conversation with Falman about something hard to guess.

Olivier started chatting with Hawkeye and Chris, sometimes peeking at Miles who was also engaged in another conversation. They ended up in playing poker all night, the money going from one to another till they forgot who actually won. They drank and had a great time, forgetting about their jobs and their hard-built reputation. They were simply friends going out drinking.

Damn if they wouldn't regret drinking so much the next morning. But to hell with it, that was why nights existed, to be loathed when the sun was up.

"By the way, Chris," Olivier casually said after a few drinks, "Where the hell is that sorry-arsed Roy?" Chris Mustang looked at her and then replied, "Somewhere in a deep conversation, I think"

"Those two idiots, I can’t imagine how you can stand them," Olivier made and Hawkeye nodded promptly. "At least he finished all the work because of their fight, so I don't complain." The women laughed and they toasted for who-counted time that night.

XXXXX

Roy opened an eye and then closed it. It was too early to wake up... he opened the same eye again and looked along the general direction of the clock on the wall. He couldn't see its screen as he was on the floor, and not exactly in the most comfortable position. He shifted a little and almost hissed when he touched Ed's cold automail arm that was strategically planted over his right knee. He looked at his feet and saw the blond's body tangled with his limbs, his head rested on his left shank and his torso curved under his other foot. It looked like his body was being hugged in an awkward reversed position.

Too absorbed for his own good in examining his lover's elastic body, Roy managed to barely avoid in the last possible second a serious collision with a metal leg that was aimed for his face. Ed turned in his sleep and grabbed the elder's toes like they were a pillow. 'God, he moves too much when there's no need for it,' the raven alchemist though amused.

There was no way he could escape from the tight embrace without waking Edward up, so Roy settled for merely staring at the blond. He was gorgeous, his appearance more like of a statue than of a flesh and blood human being. His torso was scarred and had a faint purplish tone, the wounds from their battle still not completely healed. The old suture on his right shoulder prolonged with a fresh one and went down on his slime abdomen to make an ugly red turn under his chest. However, no matter how many impurities that body had, Roy couldn't help admiring it. That person was so young and had already been through a lot and suffered much more than most of the people he knew. But he stood up in front of fate and defeated his fears. He was a warrior. He was an obstacle against life itself.

His support through the abnormalities they shared together. His newfound rock.

Roy pulled up the blanket that was twisted around them and covered more of his lover, who started shivering. His naked form was caressed by the soft fabric that complemented his precise lines. The man smiled and stroked the metal leg that was now pointed at his neck. It was the reason of their first meeting. Because that little boy from so many years ago played with alchemy. It was how Roy was lured to his house to find a twelve years old child in a wheeled chair with fiery eyes, it was his motivation to continue his rocky road to the top. To help those who suffered for so long and didn't stand a chance. He was given his chance by his aunt, he wanted to give the others theirs.

He might have stared for too long, as he wasn't able to focus his eyes anymore. "Argh, stop watching me, creep," Ed grumbled and raised his upper body. He accidentally pressed his automail leg on Roy's ear when he moved and hit his knee with his hip bone. "How long have you been staring? You're annoying," he said and tried moving on his back.

"Ouch, slowly!" Roy hissed. Why did they have to always wake up like that?

"Take you fucking hand off my leg! Not that, the other! Yes, now the leg... like that... argh, that's my arm, you bastard!" Ed yelled in pain.

"Sorry! Ow, not like that... turn on your belly..." They twisted around till they disentangled. Roy sprawled on his back next to Ed. "Morning, sunshine," he said with a big smile.

Ed waved his hand and turned Roy's face away from his. "Ugh, you’re annoying, you git. I've already told you to stop calling me that!"

"So? You are still my sunshine," Roy replied and turned back his head to look at the pouting blond.

"No way I can make you stop, right?" Roy nodded. "Okay, fine..." Ed sighed and kissed him. The older alchemist tenderly stroked his cheeks and kissed him again.

"What hour is it, anyway?" Ed said and rose a little. He gasped and fell back on his belly, making Roy chuckle loudly. "You fucking bastard!" he yelled and punched Roy's shoulder lightly. "It's your fault I move like a broken car"

"And you can't even drive..."

"Like you can"

"I can, you know? I even have a licence," he replied smugly.

Ed threw him a murderous look. "I hate you, you hear me?"

Roy smiled and rose up, revealing his full height. Ed stared at him for a moment, until the raven haired man started laughing. "Interested?"

He waved his hand at the elder and replied annoyed, "If you wish to tease me like an old pervert, at least help me up first"

Roy kneeled and offered his hand to the blond, who gladly accepted it and helped himself stand up with some effort.

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah..." Ed looked at the clock. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU WOKE ME AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING WHEN I FELL ASLEEP AT WHAT - FIVE?!"

"Four fifty-nine?" Roy offered helpfully.

"I have a day off and that's what I get. That breakfast better be good, I feel like I've been crossed by a train," Ed said and rubbed his aching joints. Roy looked at his arms and asked with a concerned voice, "Do they still hurt you?"

"Yeah, a little, especially when the weather is bad. The cold makes them worse, but I can manage that. I have been doing it for years, have I not?" Roy kissed the top of his head lovingly. "I'm sorry for that. Well, would you like to cook together?"

"How could that be a repay?"

"Shut up and come with me," Roy said and pulled the blond with him to the kitchen.

"Let me dress at least!"

"Here," Roy said and threw Ed his boxers which were hanging on the coffee table. He carefully put them on and looked at the elder, who was waiting for him to follow. "You too"

"Why, feeling intimidated?" 'I'm really pushing my luck' Roy thought and greatened his smile.

"No, but don't give me any more reasons to castrate you with my bare hands." That killing gaze again.

"That would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

"Not at all," Ed replied dryly and moved slowly to the kitchen, followed by Roy who was struggling to dress while walking.

"So... what should we make?"

Roy frowned, thinking. "I remember that my mother used to make pancakes for me and my father in the morning of the New Year's, so I think that would be nice"

"Sentimental bastard. Fine, I'd like some of those"

They prepared the meal together, fumbling a little with the dough. With much struggle, as they were more preoccupied with throwing the sticky composition at each other than actually cooking it, they managed to pull off a few crooked pancakes they ate immediately after being made. Laughing hard, Roy bit Ed's pancake and the blond got mad as usual. He snatched Roy's from his hand, stuffed it whole in his mouth and munched it greedily. "Twake 'at, 'ashtard," he mumbled with his mouth full.

They inhaled the food, rather than eating it. The atmosphere was so light and familiar, it was nothing of how either of them expected to spend the first day of the year. Alone in a bar and drunk as hell was the best case scenario, not at all close to the wild night they had. Almost revengeful sex and pancakes in the morning was not in the plan.

The kitchen was in a rough state to say the least, but they couldn't care less. Roy pushed Ed up to a wall and hungrily captured his mouth in a deep kiss, their tongues rolling around and entwining like they belonged together. They lost themselves in their embrace and played along with their most sinful desires. Roy cupped Ed's buttocks and lifted him up, the younger not wasting a moment to hug his waist with his mismatched legs. He felt so intoxicated by the older officer's presence that his mere touch made him unbearably hard and bothered. Ed made his point by grinding his clothed erection on Roy's also visible one.

Roy pushed the blond on the kitchen's counter and prompted his back on the wall by the sink. Ed moaned deeply when his heated skin touched the cold tile behind him. He threw his head back as Roy yanked off his undergarments and gently pumped his cock in long, languid moves. He kissed the bulging tip and immediately engulfed the leaking heat in front of him, sucking as deep as he could. His hand found its way down the teen's balls and then his arse, a little more welcoming than usual thanks to the last night's throughout preparation. A smirk formed around his lips when his fingertips got a touch of his own sticky cum still inside, the added pressure in his cheeks making Edward gasp and cover his mouth tightly. With another slow lick, he allowed the hard member fall from his mouth and turned his attention to ramming fast and precisely the puckered hole underneath, his hair being roughly captured by his partner's fingers. That encouraged him to go faster and deeper inside, the furious slurping noises echoing throughout the room.

Very much lost in pleasure, Ed lifted his flesh leg and pushed it in Roy's crotch, rubbing the tent in front of the loose pants with his short toes. Roy moaned in his ministration and decided it was about time to take things further on, before he made a mess out of his clothes without any real interaction. He backed off a little and made a grand show out of pulling down his pants, determining Ed to chuckle.

"Conceited bastard. Come here," the blond said and pulled Roy in another deep kiss. He opened his legs more and grabbed Roy's fingers, covering them in his saliva. Gently, he pushed two inside himself, hissing loudly at their coldness. They kissed sloppily as Ed controlled Roy's hand inside him, frantically thrusting back and forth. Without much of an effort, Roy managed to insert a third, the heat sucking him in. Tiny white spots erupted in Ed's vision, making it blurry. He jerked his head back as he felt the fingertips prodding his prostate in hard but deliberately slow, repetitive motions.

"Now, or I'll kill you," Edward made impatiently and pushed the hand away from him. Roy lifted one of his eyebrows and smirked, not sure what to make of the statement. He could not remember Ed to be so straight forward with threats. The danger in his voice was so arousing, sending shivers down his spine. "Really?"

With a look that read exactly what he has said, the blond grabbed the other's crotch and replied more playfully, "Just watch me."

Despite his obvious desire of prolonging the intercourse with sweet touches and lovingly gestures, Roy complied and entered him slowly but lively. Ed shivered and threw his arms around the taller man's back, hugging him closely. Almost teasingly, the raven alchemist thrust gently. It took him a lot of determination to perform in that sluggish speed, and Roy's self-control was wearing out faster than he expected. Ed's face was contorted in pure bliss, lips slightly parted, half lidded eyes and ears red. But if that was what his boy wanted, Roy could do with a little slow love making.

Seeing through the sweet treatment, Ed pushed himself down greedily, in rhythm with Roy's suddenly rough thrusts, their bodies attracted like different poled magnets. After just a few moves, his prostate was hit again and at that, Ed could no longer control his voice, breath coming out in loud grunts and moans. Roy kept on rocking his hips and rolling their tongues possessively, dominating all of his body with hard advances.

They kept moaning and grinding at each other, their lower regions succumbing to the intense pleasure they both felt from head to toe. The pressure in their stomachs announces just how close they were to completion, waves of heat vibrating through their insides. Roy attempted grabbing Ed's forgotten erection, but his hand was swatted away, the blond showing a little sureness the elder took eagerly.

The only coherent thought in Ed's mind, clouded by pleasure and the ringing in his ears, was showing Roy he could come undone just by being thrust in just right, and he soon did just that, the semen spurting in thick ribbons. At that, Roy couldn't help but feel a little proud that he managed to bring his partner at his peak only with this little and he came hard inside his lover, his body curving over the smaller frame underneath him.

They kissed hungrily as they both rode out their pleasure and then looked at each other with teary eyes. They smiled dumbly and shared another loving kiss, this time less forceful, more like an innocent peck. Roy rubbed his pointy nose on Ed's and they laughed from the bottom of their hearts. "I love you, Edward Elric," he said and his lover's pupils dilated predatorily.

"You'd better, you hear me, as I also love you and I am not letting you go that easily." Ed blushed at his own bluntness, not recognising his own words.

'Look what you do to me, Roy, and you still questioned my feelings and loyalty.' That thought wandered his mind, but he soon pushed it away, remembering he was being selfish after all the struggle they have been through. No wonder people considered him a little out of the normal line.

Roy sneered and retorted proudly, "Like I'd let someone like you go." They once again sealed their lips in a longing dance, satisfied with their shared intimacy and feelings.

XXXXX

Roy was sipping quietly his tea when Edward's voice yelled, "There's someone at the door!" Sighing, he rose up to his feet and walked to the door. He looked through the visor and smiled. He called after the blond and then opened the door to be greeted with warm voices intoning a holiday carol.

Ed stopped dead on the hallway's frame and hid behind it. He felt like a shy child who hid behind its mother's skirts in front of a stranger. The singers sung their carol cheerfully, the cold air from outside seeming a little less frozen. When they finished, Roy gave them some big pretzels, oranges and lollipops he bought the previous evening especially for that. He wished the children a happy new year with a lopsided smile. They thanked him happily and retorted the wish.

He watched the children go away and slightly bowed, as if picking up something. He slowly closed the door and turned to look at Ed, whose cheeks were beet red. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked and stroked his loosened hair. The blond nodded, a small tear threatening to stain his face. "I haven't heard a carol since I was a child"

Roy simpered sheepishly and thanked again to all the Gods he knew for the man in front of him.

However, in spite of all his feelings, Roy was not the kind of man to lose an opportunity. He mimicked lowering his head to kiss Ed and instead he smeared the fresh snow he hid in his hand all over his face. The blond blinked hard, not realising what hit him. With only a push of his mind, he frowned dangerously and jumped on Roy, sending them both on the floor. The larger man composed himself and flew through the door. He trapped more snow within his fists. Edward followed him and formed a large snowball he expertly threw forward, hitting his opponent in the shoulder.

Roy straightened his back and cracked his fingers. No time for being gentle, it was a battlefront. The two threw snowballs at each other, not really bothering with targeting first, both ending up on the ground, panting hard and chuckling.

"This has to be the most stupid way of catching a cold." Ed peeled off his drenched sweater and looked at Roy's clothes, which were equally wet.

"But it was worth it. That face you made when I smeared it with snow? Priceless"

The blond turned to face Roy and gritted his teeth. "It will be such a pleasure to watch your snots flowing off your nose while I hide away your handkerchiefs, and you won't be able to breathe. Wonderful"

"I bet you will make a great napkin"

"Don't you dare," Ed said and cracked into laughter. "What do you do to me, Roy?" The raven alchemist chuckled and rose up. He extended his hand to Ed and lifted him up, both heading inside for a long hot bath. On the pretext of not catching a cold, but they knew better than to believe that reason.

As he dressed down, the older Elric brother couldn't prevent his burning cheeks from smiling, thinking it had to be the best Winter Holiday he had ever had in his entire life.

XXXXX

Why was it so damned hot?

Edward fidgeted on his seat in the train. He couldn't fall asleep as he always did on his journeys. His stomach was rambling even though he ate before he left home. He could not put his thoughts in order. 'And this blasted heat!'

In the morning, Roy made sure to wake him up rather early to catch the first ride of the day. The two of them were sharing a house, or better said Roy's house, and were known by the small team they had in Central as a couple. But only by them. And that was reason enough for Ed's nerves to slowly fry in his boiling blood.

Roy noticed from the morning his internal struggle and felt quite pathetic for not being able to stop it. Well, he could at least give it a shot. "Ed, it's just a wedding, you know... everything's going to be alright," he said carefully. With Edward, you never knew when he would burst.

Thankfully, he didn't. He just continued looking genuinely distressed. "I know, I mean it's just my brother and my best friend, but I'm a little nervous... it's silly. It is, right?"

"No, it's not. I don't have brothers or sisters, but I understand how you feel"

Ed shook his head. "It's not that... I am just too happy about them...”, he replied blandly.

"Then what is bothering you? Care to share?" Roy offered. Ed stared at him and then averted his look.

"Oh, I see," Roy said thoughtfully. "It is not about them in particular-" he drew in a dramatic breath "-it is about us"

With his head down, Ed nodded. The General changed his seat in front of his lover to the one next to him and hugged his shoulders. "At that, I cannot but share your uncertainty"

"Really? You don't seem like it"

True to his words, Roy looked like he didn't put too much thought into it. He looked relaxed and fresh, his clothes neat and hair in its usual messy state. He looked like when he was going to work, casually bored and with little care of the world.

"Yes, I cannot disagree with that either. But I find it strange, you see. I don't know if they will like this, you being with me. Alphonse and Winry know me, I can't say they don't, but I am sure your brother would have wanted someone better for you, younger and with less history to its name, not to mention a woman, so of course I am uncertain"

"Hey, it's not about that... but still, how will he react?"

"We shall see. Well then, why don't we just enjoy our trip? The scenery during spring is indeed as nice as you said"

XXXXX

The spring was in its full bloom, all the nature showing it. The trees were green and the wind was gentle and relatively warm, preparing the land for the summer. At the Resembool station, Alphonse and Winry waited for their most important guests to arrive. Some months before, Roy eagerly accepted Ed's younger sibling's proposal of officiating his wedding and came as the future best man's companion. Sort of, at least.

"Brother!" Al greeted Ed with opened arms. He hugged his brother tightly, whom he didn't see since the previous year, and then he shook Roy's hand. Al had gotten quite tall and was almost the same height as Roy, much to his younger brother's chagrin. Why was he the one to always get the better end of the deal, he didn't know.

"How's been your ride?" Winry asked.

"Fine, thanks," Ed replied and put his arms around her waist in greeting. He stopped being so awkward with touching other people, so hugging family wasn't an extremely big deal. He could see Roy with the corner of his eye, smiling at his bold interaction. 'The damn bastard should keep his thoughts to him,' Ed mentally scolded.

They went home where Pinako waited them with her usual scowl. "I see you still know the way here, lad," she said. Den jumped on Ed and nearly threw him off his feet. "Easy boy!" He nervously patted his head. "Yeah, about that... I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier..."

"Sir, I hope he didn't slack off work," she interrupted and hugged her adoptive grandchild. Roy shook his head with an elegant smile and retorted smugly, "Why, of course not"

XXXXX

It was great wonder how Ed managed to be more nervous than both of the future spouses.

Al didn't know where to put his brother's encouraging, and not so much, attitude. His sole worry seeing him in such high and also low spirits almost consequently was whether it will be the same when he would have children. He knew mood swings could be violent, and if his brother would act the same, he'd make a horrible uncle. 'What am I getting myself into?' he asked himself but shook off his uncertainty. It wasn't the time to think of 'ifs'. Nor for thinking about what an uncle or father or whatever Edward would be, when he wasn't even married yet. And why would Ed have mood swings? Apparently, his brother’s paranoia rubbed on him.

Thankfully, Ed's absolutely clueless uneasiness disappeared the very next day. He woke up late in the morning and looked as fresh as trodden snow. Everyone was already up and waiting for him.

"Good morning," he said and yawned. He sat at the kitchen table with his head on its surface, nearly dozing off again.

"Good grief, Mustang, what work did you give to the poor boy that he looks so worn out?" Pinako asked as she lit her pipe with a match. Roy smiled politely and poured himself more coffee.

He was the reason why Ed looked like a wreck that morning. Winry thought it would be a good idea to put Edward in his former room and Roy in the room next to his, and that resulted into a long white night. Until around half past four in the morning, Mustang kept his lover awake by poking at him while he was trying to sleep, throwing dried pine cones at him, tugging at his blanket and then rambling nonsense. In the end, when he decided Ed wouldn't have any reasons to feel nervous (as his prime motive of acting like quarter his age was to calm down the blond, who was getting rather neurotic over nothing), Roy retreated to his room, in a cold bed without his personal heating pillow. How unfortunate. 'Well, then,' he shrugged off the memory and stirred it with his coffee.

Another yawn erupted from Ed's mouth, which he clamped before resting his back on the chair's backrest. He opened it to say something most likely inappropriate, but Roy was faster, "Before any holiday, especially the Winter’s, work gets awfully cramped up, and we all had a hard time with assessments that needed to be done as soon as possible"

Al nodded and said apologetically, "I hope we didn't add too much pressure on you by inviting you two here for the wedding. I thought work would be slow"

"Don't worry, of course there's no problem. We are both really excited to be here, it is an honour," Roy said and then poked at Ed's shoulder. The blond answered groggily, "Yeah" and then blinked a few times more, trying to wake all his senses.

Winry came spinning in the kitchen, her shoulders full of gowns and veils and some soiled clothes. She held a large catalogue between her teeth. She spit it on the table and threw the garments on an empty chair. She looked at Roy and took a sit in front of him, ready for business. "I need help with these," she patted the booklet and then saw Ed. "What happened to him?"

Roy smiled kindly and replied, "Okay, let me see with what I can help"

Winry sprung off her chair and dragged Roy after her to choose some things for the wedding, most likely. Al watched them go, a small smirk adoring his lips. "Al, I might be almost dead to the world, but I'm starting to wake up. Your smile is creeping me out." He looked at Roy's coffee mug and took a sip of it and immediately spit it back inside, disgusted.

"Bleargh, milk!"

"Brother, don’t do that!" Alphonse laughed and shook his head at his older brother who was as well-mannered as usual.

XXXXX

The late spring wind was warm against Ed's cheeks, almost soothing. He sat on his back in the garden, under the tree he used to play in when he was little. His brother was next to him, looking at the clear sky above them.

The wedding preparations were going well and the mood around them was surprisingly relaxed and welcoming. It felt more like a family reunion than anything else. Ed had a great time with his siblings and Roy seemed to enjoy himself as well, planning with Winry the last moment details. Or actually the whole thing, as the young woman had absolutely no idea what to do in case of such an event, but having too much pride to let someone else to take care of it.

Who knew Roy would make such a good wedding planner. Perhaps he had chosen the wrong profession.

A bird flew from the tall tree and a few leaves landed on Ed's face. He gently shook them off and sighed. "You know, Al, I'm really happy for you"

Alphonse smiled. "Thank you so much, brother, for being here with us. We all missed you"

"Hah, I missed you lots, too"

A comfortable silence slipped between them, leaving them to enjoy each other's company under the setting sun. The scenery was superb and rather nostalgic for the older brother, whose mind was somewhere else. He thought of his house in Central and his relationship. He was uncertain about his future, about his career, about his love. He was a very high ranked officer for his age, perchance the only one ever to reach such height at the ripe age of twenty. He was a well renowned alchemist and had the people's respect, his lover was aiming to become the next Fuhrer and they shared a lovely house they put a lot of effort into making it livelier. They had had a lot of fun renovating, changing the wallpapers and moving the furniture around. Ed offered to be the one to pay for groceries, while Roy was the one taking care of bills and other necessities. They went out as much as they could and developed a comfortable routine which still found space for some surprises of all kinds.

But despite all their happiness and spark, Ed was sure it was going to end someday, sooner than later. When he finally gave in and accepted moving in with Roy, he also realised that he was becoming a sort of 'tolerated' person. The dark haired man deserved better than an awfully young, bad tempered blondie, with half his limbs missing and with no capacity of offering more than what he had already given. He could fool anyone for the rest of his life, but he couldn't give Roy the other things he supposed the man wanted. He couldn’t give him a family, a proper one. He saw him interacting with children, playing and telling them crazy stories, he saw how good he was with talking and flirting with women. He couldn't lose sight of that, no matter the trust he had in the other man. Because he never knew when Roy would realise how selfish his partner really was.

But for now, he was happy in his perfect bubble of oblivion. He wanted to believe things would always be the same, but he had high doubts. Maybe he should discuss this with Roy before it was too late, before he could never have his soul mended back again. Before he was left alone and broken hearted.

Al patted his flesh arm. "Is everything okay, brother?"

Ed blinked at him a few times and then nodded. "Why wouldn't it be?"

The younger man gave his an incredulous look. "You were staring at your arm like you wanted to cut it off"

"Ah, no, I was just thinking"

"Of what?"

"Nothing really. Simply contemplating the time"

Al wanted to budge in the problem, but he decided to let it go. Instead, he changed the subject. "How's working beside Roy?" he asked, reminding himself to call the man by his first name, as he requested for at least ten times only that day, saying it was absolutely unnecessary him 'Sir', 'General' or whatever honorary title and that he wanted them to be friends, now that the war was over.

Ed didn't waste time thinking of an elusive answer, "Not much like working under him, it's still the horrific amount. That man's a workaholic, despite his lack of interest. He freaks me out sometimes, you know?"

"Oh. He doesn't seem like one to actually do something in the office," Al said, a tiny mischievous sparkle in his golden eyes. He started his brother talking. That was good.

"No, he stays locked up in there for hours and usually forgets to eat. He is so lucky to have Hawkeye as an assistant, she is very helpful. It's good that my latest assignments had been based solely on research and development of certain techniques, even though I sometimes work on law proposals and other errands for Roy. Nothing out of the ordinary"

"I'm happy to hear work is good"

"Yeah, it is," Ed nodded truthfully. He enjoyed what he did, especially since he was no longer treated by the people as a 'Dog of the Military', but as a simple person who happened to be an officer helping them. Sure, there were many who saw him as a hero after the mess from a few years before and there were others who saw him as another useless military personnel, but he was finally perceived as a human and not a vile enrolled creature that was used as a weapon.

"How are the guys in Central?" Al continued with his questioning. Ed was strangely happy with staying in the crowded city he once hated, and he wanted to know more. Not out of rudeness, but out of his pure sense of brotherly love, and a great deal of curiosity. He wanted Edward to be fine with his choice of life.

"They are fine as usual. Though some of them seem a bit finer"

Al crooked an eyebrow. "You mean?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell. I think Havoc finally caught someone in his sight"

"Havoc? The blond, smoking guy? Who was perpetually dumped? I don't mean to be rude, but with his luck, I don't know what to say. Whatever, do I know her?"

"Of course you do, and quite well"

Al frowned a bit and then looked at his brother with wide eyes. "Don't tell me..."

"Yup, that's the one"

"The Lieutenant? Are you sure?"

"That's what we think. Everyone in the office would bet their money on them. Roy and I think it's something going on, especially because Olivier told us how, at the New Year's party at Madam Christmas' bar, they were leaning on each other. And she also took a leave for this period, and you know she doesn't do that"

"Maybe she's just sick?"

Al tried to gasp all the information while finding a reason why Ed was talking so excitedly about a guess he had and why he was so familiar with everyone, especially the icy Major General, since he didn’t know anyone else by that name. 'How much did I miss from his life? Where have I been all this time? Or does he want to push me out of his life?' he asked himself, remembering his brother's new scars he saw in the morning, when he was changing into a black shirt.

"Even when she's sick, she works. Last winter, she worked like a maniac when she had a cold. Roy was checking up on her periodically and was giving her instructions. Well, maybe hanging out with Havoc would temperate her and, who know? Perhaps she won't be pointing guns at people anymore!"

Al was downright shocked. His brother looked half amused, with his features relaxed, exactly like when their mother was alive and reading them to fall asleep. Also, that part left aside, Mustang giving instruction through phone meant an important operation, and that only meant danger. New scars meant danger as well. 'What the hell has he been up to?'

He chose to act amused by the telling. "Haha, yeah, that'd be great. Actually, I just remembered, have you gone with the guys out on the New Year's Eve?"

Ed started responding, but immediately remembered his night with Roy. It wasn't the time to announce his relationship, and he wasn't even sure if he should, after all his dark thoughts. He didn't want to worry Al over nothing. "Yeah, they dragged me out of the house. Couldn't escape them," he lied easily. It came so easy to lie to his brother, it was becoming disconcerting.

'And you heard from the Major General that the Lieutenant was leaning on Havoc? When you were there?' Alphonse made out of the blatant lies. 'Maybe he was just drunk'

"It's great you had fun"

"Yeah... sorry I couldn't come. I finished working like an hour or two before midnight." Again, no need to tell him that by that time he had just gone out of the hospital after he had watched the man who put him in there being roasted by his lover, who was also his commanding officer. Absolutely no need.

"No problem," Al made and shifted back in the silence that surrounded them a few moments before, this time visibly more tense. It was like his brother had become more like a stranger. There was so much he didn't know.

XXXXX

Roy sat on the grass, in front of the kitchen's window. He stretched his muscles and listened to his bones cracking with great relief. He helped Winry the whole day with arrangements for the wedding and then with some automail models, more in the hope of learning how to deal with metal limbs. He wanted to be capable of helping Ed with them if he needed. He managed to find many interesting things, but in change, the bubbly blonde was unmerciful when she wanted something. No wonder she got along so well with the Elrics, they were all harpies.

"Hey, mind if I join in?" Roy lifted his head and smiled at Al. "Sure"

The younger man took a sit next to him and wrapped his arms around his knees, more for comfort purposes.

"I heard you've been having fun with the decorations," Al said, attempting to make conversation.

Roy snorted and replied, "Fun, yes, I had, but I am beat. Winry sure knows how to pull the soul right out of someone," he chuckled. "She is a great young lady, I am certain she'll be exactly what you'll need," he added, sounding a lot more crass than he intended. He wasn't good at making familial small talk.

However, the younger Elric took his words well and smiled. "Yeah, she has a talent at driving people insane when she has an idea she wants to put into action"

"I'd say that helped you over the years, so I guess she has done her job properly"

"Hah, yeah, sure thing. If pestering Ed and I was meant to be her job, she did mighty fine with it"

Roy nodded in agreement. He settled further down on the lawn. They both sat silently on the grass, watching the stars appear on the clear sky. Some time passed, none knew what hour it was, but Al decided it was the time for him to go inside. He slowly stood up and, before he left, he said plainly, more like a warning, "Make sure my brother is well treated in the capital"

With that, he left Roy alone.

Mustang smirked. 'Smart kid, starting to figure things out'

He returned his gaze to the sky. 'What a beautiful night...'

XXXXX

The day of the long awaited wedding finally came. The ceremony had been short and sweet, the wedded pair being appraised with all sorts of compliments regarding their very good match. All in all, the day could be deemed a success.

As the officiator of the wedding, after the ceremony ended and the small after party begun, Roy stood tall next to Ed, making pleasantries with the guests, all of them friends or neighbours. It was like a second nature to him, sugar coating his way to the people's heart by charming them with cheap bullshit. It wasn't the best moment to act so artificial, but he needed to leave a good impression to all of them. After all, he wanted to become their leader – they needed to see what a good person he was and how beneficial he could be. He needed to win the small folk’s hearts first, because those in power would never love the one who wanted to take it away from them. Rumours spread fast in small communities. It was all a political brainwashing tactic everyone seemed to enjoy, and who was he not to provide it.

Getting tired of Roy's sweet-talking, Edward left his side and joined his former alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis, who was chatting with some other ladies, all holding a glass of wine and laughing. The dour woman welcomed him in the conversation with a surprisingly bright expression.

XXXXX

"Ah, Fullmetal, there you were," Roy interrupted the discussion with a polite smile. "May I steal him for a moment?" he asked the ladies that were almost drooling over him. He wouldn't admit that, but he felt a little protective towards his boy.

Ed followed him after he excused himself. He was lead to a remote spot behind the house, isolated, but not too far enough for not hearing the music. Impatiently, the younger man asked, "What do you want?" Not bothering with an answer, Roy seized his wrist and put a hand on the small of his back.

"What are-"

Edward found himself engaged in a slow paced waltz, a little off tune and clumsy. He wanted to argue that no, he did not enjoy dancing, that it was stupid, but the way Roy looked in his eyes, softly examining every curve and shadow on his visage, melted his heart a bit. Their feet moved by themselves and they fumbled around each other, their embrace closer and closer.

"You are so beautiful, Edward. Thank you," the elder said as he spun his partner. He was given an eerie glance. "I'm not beautiful and I don't know why you're thanking me"

"For the dance, obviously," Roy lied. He had so many to be thankful for, but didn't have it in him to say them.

"Whatever, just move your feet down there. Show me what you've got, General"

Over them, the night was getting darker and darker, but they were shining brighter than the stars.

XXXXX

The party took almost all the night, the last guests leaving sometime before dawn. Winry, Pinako and Edward gathered everything that needed to be washed in the kitchen and then sorted the many dishes by categories, making their next day job of cleaning far easier. Al, helped by Roy, cleared the lawn of chairs and tables, leaving outside only the things that needed to be disassembled. After he finished moving plates around, Ed also joined the other two men in their chores.

Perhaps it wasn't the time of the day to be cleaning straight after a wedding – it was barely six in the morning, but the family was restless. Al and Winry were practically glowing with excitement, everything surrounding them fading in contrast. However, a clean lawn was still a clean lawn, married or not.

Alphonse silently put the last table aside and looked at his brother, who was struggling with gathering the lanterns. The show was amusing indeed, the short blond jumping around, but the younger Elric's face dropped when he overheard the conversation that took place in the distance.

"Argh, why did they have to put the damn things so high?" Ed growled, stretching as much as his still a little too short body allowed him to get to the end of some poles. Roy came behind him and offered his help, but was reclined immediately by an angry looking blond. "I can deal with that myself. Go do something else, sod off!" he hissed, making the raven haired man laugh. "Sure thing, Major," he said after he looked around to make sure they were alone.

Ed narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a Major," he averted.

"Nor tall"

"You did not call me- argh, go stick a broom up your arse or something, stop bothering me," Ed mumbled and waved off his lover who was grinning sheepishly at him. "Hm... Not sure it will work!" The temperamental blond turned to face Roy with his best murderous glance.

The General smirked sweetly and saluted mockingly, "Yes, Sir! Going to find brooms, Sir!" He disappeared cackling before the blond threw a tantrum at him. Ed shook his head and sighed loudly "Idiot" and returned to his job of collecting the many colourful lanterns.

Al stormed inside the house, confused by the awfully intimate scene. He felt he has just assisted to something far too private to be healthy. He knew his brother and his commanding officer always found a way to jump at each other's throat, but he never heard them talking like that to each other. He couldn't help but wonder when the two have gotten so close.

'Still not my business,' he groaned and shook his head. He could only hope for the best.

XXXXX

The morning light crept up on the starry sky, colouring it blood orange. Ed wiped off his moist palms on his dress pants and plopped on the grass under a pine. He was tired and sore after his dance with Roy, but didn't find the energy to go to sleep. He was so happy for his brother and he wished him and Winry all the good in the world, but his selfishness made him wonder if he would ever live the same experience for himself. A wedding with guests and all.

Almost like he heard him fret, Roy showed up from the house with two mugs in his hands. "Coffee?" he offered, and Ed took a cup for himself. He tasted the freshly brewed dark liquid and let the bitter flavour linger in his mouth. That was the taste of a good morning after a night without any sleep. Delightful.

Roy didn't touch his drink and simply sniffed it. His features smoothened and his eyebrows lowered in contempt, allowing his mind to wander off. But not for too long.

"I see you're kinda thoughtful. Doesn't suit you," Ed rudely interrupted Roy's morning ritual. The man smiled and finally took a sip.

"You know, Ed? I've been thinking-"

"Now you are even admitting thinking? What did you put in that coffee?" The blond looked at the mug like at a vile object. Roy snorted and offered his cup. "I don't know, want some?" he asked with a dubious glint in his eyes. He was rejected. "No, I don't want to know what's in there, really"

"Suit yourself"

Edward shifted on his spot, impatient to hear what Roy wanted to say. He felt a little dumb for interrupting him over something so trivial, but it was too much of an opening to insult the man to waste it. Fortunately, the older alchemist didn't need to be reminded of his sentence.

"It was a nice wedding, don't you think?" The blond nodded expectantly. Not hearing anything more from his lover, he asked, "What? Too shaken to talk?"

"Neah... I was just wondering if I'd ever get to marry"

Ed crooked a pale eyebrow. "I don't know, that is up to you"

"Yes, I guess so..." Roy said dreamily. "Who knows... Ed, would you like to marry one day?"

"Maybe, I have no idea. But I would like something really small, with plain rings and white flowers. And plain. Plain first of all"

Roy smirked. He was getting precious information there. In his head, plans were forming.

"What about you? How would you like it to be?"

Mustang seemed surprised by the question "Me? I think I would like a ceremony with only my team and closest friends invited, somewhere in a pub, say my vows in front of a bottle of whiskey and get drunk like hell after the whole thing, leaning on my partner and spending the honey moon in a continuous hangover," he said, not really putting too much thought into it. It sounded like a crazy teenager dream, and he started to realise he sounded quite alarmingly close to an alcoholic.

"That's promising"

"That's romantic, I tell you"

"What's romantic in that?" Ed demanded and looked at him wide-eyed. Roy smirked and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pleased with their isolation. "You know Ed? I am glad you are not underage"

"Huh?" the blond made dumbly. "Did the heat get to your head?"

"No, really. I might be going out with my male subordinate and all the things that come with our relationship, but at least I can't be considered a paedophile"

"But you're old enough to be my father"

"No, I am not!" Roy defended. "I am not that old, come on!"

"No, you're not, but still you're an old stupid git." Ed lightly punched Roy's shoulder and grinned rudely. "Heh, but I like you anyway, old and ugly and... do you have any wrinkles?" he said and grabbed his chin to examine the white, smooth skin of Roy's face. "No, Ed, I don't have wrinkles! And you think I am ugly? That is upsetting"

"Neah, you are my knight in high leather boots. Hurry up and become a Fuhrer, so I won't regret spending my time with you," the younger alchemist teased and sat his head on his lover's chest. Their fingers intertwined in a strong hold. Roy planted a loving kiss on Edward's forehead and whispered against his soft hair "Always the opportunist"

"Of course"

He lowered his eyes and squeezed the larger hand. "Um... will you stay with me even when you'll start getting tired of me? Or tell me at least when I'm becoming a nuisance?"

Roy's heart started thumping deliriously. "What are you saying? You are too precious to me to even consider getting tired of you. As long as you will want to stay by my side, I will never push you aside. We are a team, after all"

"Hah. Team 'Fire and Metal', that's what they called us, hmh? In the papers?" Ed turned and looked in the obsidian eyes he came to fall in love with. Mustang hummed, pleased by the idea. Fullmetal's lips twisted in a large grin and he shook Roy's hand determined.

"Then you've got yourself a deal, Mister Mustang"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa! That's it for now, I will make things a little clearer in the next chapter, most likely.  
> I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter even a little bit. Let me know in your review, and don't forget to leave a kudo and bookmark. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Well then, bye bye for now!


	14. Chapter 14 – Secrets and lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Morning, morning! There will be some swears (there always are), everyone is acting irrational and so on. Please don't forget to leave a review, leave a kudo and bookmark! Thank you so much for reading!  
> Just as a side note, the action is happening a few months after the previous chapter, at the end of the summer.  
> No, on with the ride...

Chapter 14 – Secrets and lies

"Sign these too, Sir."

Roy let out a sigh. Another boring day for another substantial pay. He skimmed with practiced speed through the many papers that were resting on his desk like silent mountains or, more accurately, like dormant monsters. He signed them as if he was in a trance and then put his pen down, the small glimpse of a well-deserved break showing its head. At last.

"And these too." Hawkeye opened the door of his office and put some more paperwork on his now fairly empty desk.

He raised his eyes and smiled politely at the blonde soldier. "Thank you, Lieutenant..."

'Damn!' he cursed under his breath. He was thankful with all of his being that the woman was not going to answer him that he is welcomed, because he could swear his head was going to explode from the repetitive action of signing documents. If he knew that meant to be a commanding officer, he wished he remained at making coffee for the old perverted colonels. It was far more interesting than painting paper with ink.

His door was soon thrown open and a short silhouette entered like it owned the place, only to stumble in a box of finished paperwork that was strategically posed in front of the door. "SHIT!" The blond alchemist fell forward and landed head first in front of Roy's desk.

"Ah, a presence as always, Fullmetal!" Roy bowed over the table top to look at Edward, who was fumbling with freeing his foot that stuck in the box.

"Fuck you too, bastard. Who puts boxes in front of the door anyway?"

"Heh, insignificant details... doing well down there?"

"Just die already," Ed muttered and threw Roy an angry look.

"I know you love me, wouldn't that be a shame?" the raven haired General said and guiltily brushed some invisible dust off his coat. He should really stop pushing Ed's buttons.

"When I look at you, sometimes I wonder what the hell is going on with my brain," he grunted and put his hands on the table top. Roy pulled his arms up, helping him get on his feet. With much satisfaction, Ed noticed, "I see you're doing very well under the papers... and to think I was going to offer my help... not anymore!"

Roy looked at him with big eyes. "Would you do that to me?"

Ed struggled to look mighty, but he gave in. "Clear me some space, I’m going to take a chair. You look too pitiable"

At that, the Flame Alchemist jumped to his feet and snatched a chair and offered it to Ed. "You are an angel," he praised silently and returned to his seat. The blond sighed and produced a pen from his pocket and joined his lover in the copious amount of paperwork.

XXXXX

Hawkeye opened the door. "Sir, may I take-" she stopped when she saw Edward lift a finger to his lips to silence her. He moved the finger and pointed it at Roy, whose head was rested on the desk in deep sleep. Next to him, a big pile of documents were stored in perfect order, all signed and good to be used for their written purpose.

The woman curved her lips softly and nodded. She took the papers from the desk and whispered, "I'll let you take care of him. But take him home later, I don't want to see him in the morning in the same clothes"

"Alright, Lieutenant," Ed replied in a low voice. "He's been working like a maniac, but don't you worry! Now I have a new reason to yell at him. Goodnight and see you tomorrow"

She nodded her salute and left with a small smile. 'He's grown up so fast, that boy..."

XXXXX

Roy opened his eyes drowsily. He shifted in his seat, but he was soon stopped by the weight resting on his lap. Ed fell asleep with his head on his tight, not in a particularly comfortable position. He gently shook his shoulder, and the blond woke up in confusion. "Wha-" He blinked a few times and looked up to see his lover who had a gentle expression on his pale face.

"Hello," Roy whispered and ruffled the blond locks that escaped from his thick ponytail.

"Urgh, hi," he said and scratched his itchy neck. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but Roy's heat lulled him into a peaceful slumber. "What hour is it?"

Roy shifted his black eyes and searched for his pocket watch. He opened the lid and replied, “Little over half past three"

"Argh, damn. I didn't mean to sleep on you, sorry," Ed apologised and struggled to rub off the little saliva he left on the other’s pants. He had a bad habit of opening his mouth when he was out cold.

"Don't worry with that, tomorrow is laundry day, anyway," Roy replied and kissed the top of his head. "I think we should go home, what do you say?"

"Yeah," Ed made and arranged his shirt, which creased in his awkward pose.

They walked hand in hand to their home as the streets were devoid of any presence. The night was peaceful and moonless, the heat of the day long gone. It started to smell like rain and the leaves were getting yellow. Summer was leaving the Central City at a fast pace.

They returned to Roy's house, proudly shared with Edward for some considerable time. They lived a pleasant life together, both getting along better than expected. Each of them had their own house chores, the money saved from the lack of needing a housekeeper being used for going out almost every other night, sometimes daily when they had they had fairly quiet period at work. They even left the city from time to time, going where their finger first touched the map. Though it was not about the money in particular, because only Roy earned enough to overfeed an entire family of eight and probably two others, but about the principle of normality they tried to bring in their lives.

It was a good life for both of them.

The morning came too fast, just like it came every day. Both of them fell asleep the moment their heads touched the pillow, not bothering with cleaning or changing their clothes. They've been working hard, especially Roy, for making possible some agrarian reforms, much needed for the many farmers of the country. Edward, despite his attributions, helped him as much as he could with the legal part, taking care of almost a half of his other papers. Mustang complained half-heartedly, deep down happy with his aide, but accepted the generous offer. He knew he would burn himself out faster than his time if he continued surviving on two or less hours of sleep a day, most done during meal breaks, or sometimes not even during them. Any help was more than appreciated. And Ed has gotten really good at forging his signature that it would be a pity not to use him.

The first to wake up was the blond, whose side of the bed stood closer to the window. The light played on his heavy eyelids and startled him awake. He slowly lifted Roy's heavy arm from around his waist and left the warm bed. 'I should let him sleep some more, he looks like a ghost. Don't want him to turn into one, no,' he thought and cracked a lazy smile. They were both tired, but a vacation was due to come very soon, anyway. They planned to visit Alphonse and Winry, now happily married for almost half an year, maybe put a flower on his parents' graves. Perhaps they could go to Roy's parents' as well... Ed wanted to pay his respects to them, after all, they were his lover's genitors. They deserved some respect, no matter how infuriating their son was.

He undressed and went in the shower. The steam clouded his senses like anaesthesia. He wondered whether Roy's parents would have liked him if they were alive. He was sure they knew about them from where they were - he didn't believe in any God, but he had faith that the soul wasn't wasted after death, maybe they were all next to the Truth, or maybe they still wandered or became reincarnated. Whichever it was, he knew they were being watched by their deceased ones, no matter how it sounded.

Perhaps Roy's parents would have liked a high society woman for their son, someone who could give him a great family he could show off when he became a Fuhrer, to raise some black haired brats and send them to school and watch them grow and marry, have grandchildren. He felt selfish for taking away from Roy that possibility, but he wanted to pull off his dreamy romance as long as he could. After all, they made a deal never to leave each other.

All he could hope was to never have that deal broken.

The water turned colder on his skin. He rotated the water tape and dried himself. He put on some pants and then took a hairbrush from the bath cabinet. He walked on his toes to the bed and tapped Roy's arm slowly. "Come on, sleepy, wake up." He put more force in his push. "Hey, wake up, Roy-" He gave up on treating him lightly. "Roy, wake the hell up or I swear I'm kicking you out of the bed, and you won't like that!"

Roy grunted. "No..."

"And I'm supposed to be the one with the bratty attitude? Wake up, now. Now, Mustang!" Ed averted. Giving in, Roy lifted his head off the pillow and put his feet on the floor. Mechanically, he snatched some clean clothes from the dresser and paced to the bathroom, not completely awake.

“Mneah-“ Roy  mumbled and kicked the door close.

Edward snorted. He enjoyed seeing the untouchable General so vulnerable, so sleepy and absent. There were very few moments he saw him like that, for he usually woke up too late to see him wobbling around, but the blond grew to like that touch of intimacy. He sometimes outdid himself and managed to be the first who got up just to stare at the slumbering older man, that much of a show was Roy in the morning, with his eyebrows low and slightly curved to follow the line of his long, barely opened eyes, with his black hair in any possible direction, his body moving like a broken toy, nearly breaking the bathroom's door with his head because he usually forgot he had to open it first. He was simply amusing to watch.

He descended and boiled some water for the coffee. He thanked the Truth for Hawkeye's good idea of leaving them doughnuts the previous morning, and he ate two of them almost breathless. That woman was their saviour in times like this. He should make some breakfast, but it wasn't that early to wait for Roy to finish with his morning routine to cook something. Ed gave up preparing any meals long time ago. He wasn't made for anything related to the kitchen. That was Roy's expertise, not his. He was good only at baking when he was intoxicated.

No, he was far better at laundry, a domain where he excelled in comparison to the other, who would contemplate in front of a sock for hours, pulling it on his hand and playing with it. Roy’s eyes always widened in shock when a shirt was given the rough treatment of washing, almost feeling bad for having to treat it that way. He wasn't one made for cleaning clothes.

Roy came up behind him and hugged him closely, kissing his hair. "Morning, little thing"

"I am so going to accidentally spill the kettle on you," Ed growled and shook off Roy's arms. "And good morning. Eat those and drink your coffee, it's in the blue mug"

"Thank you kindly," the General said and ruffled his hair playfully. His fingers stopped in the many knots that formed during the night. "You should brush your hair, you won't be able to tie it otherwise"

"Let me go, and I might be able to do just that. Sheesh, Mustang, sod off me"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the coffee," Roy said and sipped his coffee smiling. Ed left him alone to eat the remaining doughnuts, still pretty much edible. He supposed the blond would bring something to eat later at the office, not that he minded the food he had or that he felt like using him, but Ed was too worried for his own good when it came to his bad habit of eating, or actually the lack of this particular endeavour.

He was surprised when he heard a knock at the front door. He looked at the clock to see it was still too early to be Hawkeye, or maybe she wanted to talk to him something urgent? He shrugged and headed for the door, swallowing the rest of his doughnut and bringing his mug with him.

He opened the door and his eyes tripled at the sight before him.

"Good morning?" he asked more than said. At his doorstep, Alphonse stood straight, on his face a hint of worry.

"Good morning, sorry for coming so early in the morning..." A loud noise came from upstairs and interrupted the younger blond. "I hope I'm not disturbing something..."

"No, no, not at all. Continue, if you would." He prayed for Edward not to come downstairs.

Al nodded to him and then said, "You see, Winry and I've just came last night, we wanted to surprise brother, but we didn’t find him at his usual hotel and I thought maybe you knew where he was..."

"Well, I don't know how I could help y-"

"ROY! WHERE THE HELL IS THE CONDITIONER? YOU BLOODY MADE MY HAIR WORSE WITH YOUR STUPID HA-" Ed halted his yelling and stopped dead in front of the door, the brush forgotten stuck in his dishevelled hair. He had a towel on his shoulders that enveloped him fully, his shirt absent not to wet it when he disentangled his hair.

'Fucking hell-' he thought.

"Hello, brother," Alphonse said, a muscle in his jaw jumping irritably. Out of all the places he suspected to find Ed, Roy's house was not even on the list. The older brother looked sheepishly at him and then moved his eyes to Roy.

Roy wanted to bash his head in a wall and magically disappear. It was the worst moment to have the youngest Elric at his door.

XXXXX

_Half an hour ago, in a studio complex_

Hawkeye woke up later than usual that morning. She hurriedly dressed and ate some toast she found on the kitchen table, as fast as she could bring her jaws to masticate. She walked to Roy's house, thinking the man needed a walk to get started for the day. Or maybe because she also felt like dozing off and doing that while driving was not an option.

She reached the Mustang residence shortly after. She readied herself to drag Roy out of the house, but she found the door half opened. She touched her gun holster for prevention. She pushed open the door and stumbled into Roy, who stood behind the entrance.

"Argh, I'm so s-" she stopped when she saw Roy's hard eyes. She peeked behind him and nodded shortly. "We need to go, Sir, otherwise we'll be late," she said and pulled the taller man out of his own house and closed the door behind them with a thump.

"Good morning my ass," he cursed and led the way, closely followed by Riza, as silent as a rock.

XXXXX

Edward led his brother to the living room. It has seen better days, it was filled with piles of books and papers were scattered everywhere, some empty mugs were placed on the small coffee table. Some clothes stood inertly on the sofa and some on the floor, some Roy's, some his. And they were quite some outfits, he couldn't just pretend he slept there because he had work to do. He was supposed to clean that very day, but fate decided to be once again cruel to him.

Seeing the rough state of the living room and remembering the study's even messier appearance from some nights before, the older brother changed his way for the kitchen. At least that was more decent than the rest of the house.

Al took the seat he was offered and watched his brother hastily put on the shirt Roy left him on the table, almost like he wanted to hide himself in the fabric. With a certain target on his mind, Ed put out a clean cup and filled it with fresh coffee.

"Thanks," Alphonse replied coldly, accepting the drink.

Ed took his red mug and put it in front of himself, on the table. He stood in complete silence. What was he supposed to say to his brother? That he was living with a man, who was as a matter of fact Roy, which meant, in other words - sleeping with his commanding officer? That was not a convenient talk.

"Brother-" Al inquired eventually. Ed looked in his light caramel eyes. "What are you doing here?"

'Fucking my superior, nothing much,' he wanted to say. 'I am so disgusting, when have I become so vulgar?'

"Well, you see..."

"Don't lie to me. As far as I can see, you didn't tell me more than I thought"

More than he thought? On the phone, he definitely didn't sound like he suspected anything. Since when did his brother start having doubts about him?

All this time, he has been afraid to upset him, and just a small slip was threatening to destroy his hard-built facade. He wanted to announce him in another way, to show him how well he got together with Roy, not to serve him such a scene.

And he hated himself for lying to his brother for so long.

"I am sorry, Al... you see..."

"Edward, all I'm asking for is the truth"

The damn truth he should have said long ago.

"How should I say it... Roy and I are..."

"Living together?"

"Yeah, sort of." It wasn't that hard, he noticed. He had in front of him his own flesh and blood, not some stranger. Sadly, it has been easier to talk to strangers about it.

Al leaned back on the backrest, sighing. "For how long?"

"For...for about an year." There was no need to lie, that was his brother. He would never leave him just because he was living with that man. He should have more faith in him.

"You mean... you mean you came to see us, came to our wedding, in our house, and didn't even bother to tell us, no, ME, your own brother, that you were with him? Oh... now it all makes sense-"

"Alphonse, brother, don't be like that..." Ed blurted, not sure what to say and what not to.

"That's why you didn't come for the Winter Holidays? That's why you said you had work to do? What work, Edward? Being a lapdog for your higher ranked? I thought you were better than that!" Al lost his calm. He was so unnerved by his brother for hiding something so important, he became delirious. He had been worried sick for him, thinking he had problems, and he did what? Go behind his back like that?

"No, no, that's not it..." the elder tried to explain.

"Then what is it? Do you know how much I worried for you? I kept on waking up with the thought I would be getting a call about your early death, I was worried that maybe things didn't go well for you, that you were miserable! I searched for you yesterday, you know? I didn't find you at your usual place. I wanted to surprise you, I thought you might like it! I came to see you and spend some time together because I couldn't come for your birthday  and I felt so upset about that, and I get to see what-? I'm so glad I didn't come then, who knows what I would've seen! And-"

"Brother, it's not like that!"

"-then he walks out with his tail between his feet, after the Lieutenant, like the coward he-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A COWARD!" Edward said in a threatening voice that left his brother with his mouth opened. His eyes threw daggers at the younger man, the gold in them boiling with rage.

"You have no right to call him that, do you understand?" He didn't have any. He didn't know that the man almost died protecting him, that he made sure he was well healed, that he dressed his wounds, that he eased his nightmares. He had no right.

"No matter how friendly he might be, you know he is using you, right? He's as low as he could get. I respect him for his carrier and for helping us, alright, but not for his personal life whatsoever!"

"No, no, no. You have no right to say that, you don't know him. You know nothing about him!"

"Yeah? How so? He's a freaking womanizer and manipulator who uses people as he sees fit and-"

"HE FUCKING ISN'T!" Ed said, himself losing his temper. That was enough. When did his brother become so unreasonable? He had Roy officiating his wedding, he had him in his house, yet he spoke like that? What was going in his head?

"I know him better than any. There are no women, there are no flirts, there are no great escapades! The only women who ever call him outside of work are Hawkeye to call in sick or to report, his aunt to ask when he'd visit her, and Major Armstrong's sister to complain about the lack of instant coffee! He is a damned loner who has a dream! And he shared it with me, his past and his future, his problems and his fears! We've been through so much, I don't know where to start! You don't know shit about him, Alphonse!"

He stopped breathless and stared at his brother. He didn't remember when he started yelling, he didn't realise when he stood up and spilled his coffee on the table. It was as if his primal instincts surfaced and he had no control over them. Over himself.

Al simply stared. He didn't recognise the person in front of him. It was no longer the petulant child with a great heart and an almost sickening sense of justice. It was a hardened adult with so much to say and too little words. He grew up, and he hadn't been there to see it.

But Roy had seen it. He stood by his side. Who knew how much they had to hide?

It was not his clear mind thinking, it was the blinding jealousy and anger.

Ed seated back on his chair, his features poisoned with guilt. He covered his face with his hands. "I am so sorry, Al... I am so, so sorry," he recited like a mantra. He was desperate.

"Brother, I..."

"I am sorry for worrying you, please forgive me, but don't do this to me... please," Ed begged. With watery eyes, Al asked, "Do you really care about him?"

"I fucking love that bastard!" he replied, his voice coarse and tired.

"But does he return your feelings? Do you know that?"

"He jumped in front of that maniac when he tried to murder me and almost got himself killed for that! What the hell do you think?"

"He did- what?!" Al gasped in shock. When did his brother almost get himself killed? He didn't remember hearing anything of that sort.

"Last winter, when I couldn't come at your place, I wasn't fooling around, shagging or what the hell you were thinking," Ed started angrily. He never used such words with his brother, he felt so low. He wasn't like that, but he frankly didn't know how to phrase his thoughts. There was no time for sugar coating the truth. It was too late for any of it.

"True, I've spent most of the year's end with Roy. In a blasted hospital." He rose to his feet hastily and pulled up his shirt. He patted his chest. "Here, stabbed and burnt," he pointed at his stomach, "Other burn marks," he moved to his waist, "Bruises. And there is more, if you insist."

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me? I thought-"

"I couldn't, and I can't. It is exclusively between me and Roy, and talking would violate his will. He is the only one who is entitled to talk. All I can tell you the threat has been eliminated," Ed cut off his brother. "But the rest is true, and I've never wanted to worry you"

Al sighed. He didn't know what had happened to him. If he did, he wouldn't have insulted him like that, he would have understood and comforted his brother. He would have been by his side during his recovery. All of his anger was unfounded. Edward had been wrong for hiding what happened to him, but it was his fault for not realising that all he did was to protect him from worrying. And that he didn't want to tell him about Roy because it was too much of a delicate subject, now that he though better.

He should have known better.

Looking at his brother, he saw a worn out young adult who shouldered more than any. He took him away from work for his wedding, and oversaw how anxious he had been for him in the past. How much he wanted him to be happy.

And with a few words, he managed to dismiss of Ed's happiness just like one would throw out garbage.

"I am really sorry, brother, I didn't know... I-"

"No, Al. It is my fault. I've been lying to you. You didn't know. I'm sorry for yelling, I don't know what've gotten into me... I'm just tired, last night I came home at four in the morning after I've spent most of the day at the headquarters. Roy's been working inhumanly hard, he barely slept in the past few months. He's building bridges with the other nations and making reforms for smoothing his upcoming promotion and I'm helping him with routine paperwork. I just try to take his mind off work and remind him from time to time that eating and sleeping are things humans do, while he gives me a reason to wake up in the morning and make coffee. That's all I have, brother, and I don't want to lose him too"

It was so clear it hurt. Al abandoned his brother and found his own happiness somewhere else, without him. He didn't know he felt so lonely.

"See that thing?" Ed pointed at an empty glass system that looked like a distillatory. "Some months ago, one of Roy's acquaintances sent him a lot of plums, for some unknown reason. We had no idea what to do with them and, one night after we finished our previous project, we went out with the team at his aunt's bar, came back positively dizzy and he thought it was a good idea to make some more booze out of the plums. We used the freaking bathtub to squash the fruits, and I don't remember much after that, but I know we've woken up with way too much drink, way too powerful and somewhat sweet, with a house in complete disaster, with that glass thing and some vases missing. And a massive hangover. But that was so much fun, we had the entire office walking funny for a week with what we’ve made.

"Oh," he remembered. "Last winter, after our wounds healed, we cleaned all the walls and repainted them. We've put wallpaper and rearranged the whole house. It was messy, but we managed to make this thing look somewhat like a place where people live in, not a museum piece. Maybe this sounds irrelevant, but this is my new home, Al, that's what I have now." His eyes read despair as he repeated the last phrase. He looked like someone who was hanging on hope, not ready to let go of the strings.

And Alphonse has just attempted to take that away.

"Are you happy with him?"

Edward looked in his brother's eyes intently. He answered truthfully, "Yes." There was no lying about that.

"And do you think it'll work out between you two?"

"As long as he will have me, I will stay by his side. He is my new reason, and I'm his support." 'And we made a promise,' he reminded himself.

Al looked at him once more before he sighed and took his hands in his. "Then, brother, I am happy you found your reason"

XXXXX

Winry tiredly looked at the door. She wasn't made for travelling for so long, the train ride has been too much of a strain after all the work she has done in the past few months. During summer, many automail limbs dilated far too much for their capacity, and many users chose her shop to adjust their prosthetics. She was currently working on a mode that accommodated any type of weather and her dream was slowly becoming reality. Slow being the operative word.

She limply moved out of the bed and landed on the sofa in front of the window. It was already sometime before noon, she noticed from the position of the sun, high on the blue cloudless sky. She looked around herself with surprise. Where was her husband? He said the night before he would go out in the morning, something about Ed, but he should have come back by then. Oh, she remembered. They were supposed to find Ed... 'Late birthday surprise, yeah...'

"What are those two blockheads doing?" she asked out loud the wrench in her hand. She forgot it in her pocket. She looked at it and nodded. "Yes, we should go out and look for new parts." With a snort, she chuckled. "Now I'm talking with a tool, ain't you a good friend, wrench?"

She jumped from the comfortable cushion and opened the window. The hotel's garden was beautiful and well kept, big bushes of red and white roses adorning the lawn. Some other flowers were grouped in small curvy forms, leading to a tall fountain.

They checked in at a nice hotel for their stay, not wanting to bother Ed with their presence. She suspected the alchemist had a lot of work to do, and the last thing she wanted was to be a nuisance in his schedule. She was certain her friend would never find her as such, but she wasn't that much of a bad person to impose on him.

The door opened with a low sliding sound. She looked at its generic direction and smiled. "Finally, where have you-" she stopped and looked at Al, who had the grave air of a corpse. "What happened? Did you find Ed?"

"Yeah..."

"And? Shouldn't you be happy? How's he been?"

"Yeah, about that.." he made with a grimace. "It's such a complicated story..."

Winry straightened warily. "Is there something wrong with him? Is he wounded? Is he... dead?"

"No! No, of course not!" Al settled her. Leave Winry to worry for everyone. "No, he's alive and well, it's not that"

"Then?"

"What do you say about some breakfast? I didn't get to eat" he said and mimicked for the door. With a questioning look, she went to the bathroom to change her clothes, thinking of possible scenarios regarding his sour mood. She only could hope there were no problems between the brothers. It wouldn't do.

XXXXX

Edward fussed with putting his boots on. He was so angry and frustrated, he felt like strangling someone with the laces. He felt ashamed and humiliated. Al wasn't supposed to find about his relationship like that. They were the ones who should have told him, covering the prohibited act in a fairy tale. Another lie next to other lies, that is, but it would have been a more beautiful lie.

He looked like a slut, yelling after Roy, half naked in his house. He was not, he was the man's partner, wasn't he? Or that's how he thought. Still, if it would have been like that, maybe the raven haired man would have stayed with him, trying to explain their situation. He was the best at dancing around the subjects and making shit seem made out of gold. Because that's how he felt right then.

He wondered if his brother was upset. Betrayed? He knew he would be, if he were Al. The younger Elric must have been hurt by his lack of trust and honesty. They were supposed to share everything and anything, to fight their problems together, like they've always done. And now, he was the one to distance himself from their relationship. He doubted Al would have looked at him disgustedly if he told him when it was the moment, and didn't hide it from him. He even acted nice with Roy at his wedding, mercifully respectful.

Yes, that was the word. Disgust. He was disgusting and vile. He discarded the only blood sibling he had left. No, they were no longer siblings. Al might have looked forgiving, but it might as well have been an act. The younger man didn't deserve such a treatment, he was far too kind and loving for that. It was Ed's fault he landed in a suit of armour, but Al never complained. It was his fault he suffered, but he always said he would support him in his quest. He never complained, and Ed returned his trust with lies.

The person to whom he dedicated his childhood was now no more than a stranger and it was his entire fault.

XXXXX

Roy bit his pen nervously. He wasn't able to focus on work as he sloppily signed the papers on his desk. His head throbbed like it was about to explode and his blood ran fast and hot through his veins. He wondered how Ed was doing. He felt guilty for leaving him like that, but, at the moment, it seemed like the only way. He would do more harm than good if he got between him and his brother. He was an intruder in their family, after all, and deserved none of their compassion. He dragged those boys through hell for the selfish act of promoting himself on the excuse of helping them, until he fell for one of them, and now it was his fault for ruining their bond.

He knew for a fact that Al wasn't excited about their relationship. His brother was better than that, but still chose him. That didn’t necessarily meant the other liked him, though.

"Sir? The Fuhrer is requesting for your presence," Hawkeye announced from the door. She felt like, if she made another step inside, she would be chocked by the tense air surrounding her commanding officer. She wasn't sure why he was so shaken, she could only assume, but it didn't look good. Not at all.

Roy lifted his head from his paperwork and nodded. With a sigh, he put the pen down and slid from the chair. He straightened his back to a painful extent, his height growing slightly, and paced solemnly to the door.

He was at work. There was no room for distraction.

XXXXX

Winry sniffed her herbal tea with a great smirk. It smelled heavenly, the sweet fragrance of the forest fruits combining harmoniously with the earthy scent of the green tea leaves. She experimentally took a small sip. Its taste was even more divine.

In front of her, Al stared at his black tea like he wanted to murder the cup in a slow, painful death. He absently chewed on his pastries and played with a napkin. More like tearing it in languid, sadistic movements.

He was confused by Ed's confession. He suspected something was wrong with him, avoiding talking about anything of major importance, trying as much as he could to be evasive in explaining, but he didn't expect the secrecy to run that deep. He saw how Roy and Ed looked at each other when they thought they were alone or nobody watched them, but it was for such a short amount of time he couldn't quite put his finger on a certain label regarding those two. He had a hunch that the tension oozing from the subordinate and the commanding officer was a bit less platonic than they left to be seen, but he didn't think it was like that.

Secret and lies left aside, he was only left with deep worry. He was bothered that, at any moment, Ed could be harmed by his dangerous ties. He said the bastard was dead, whoever that was, but if one attempted an attack to his security, some more could do that sooner than later. That meant he wasn't completely safe, as he pretended to be.

And there was Roy. Did the man really look at him how he was being seen by Edward? Were his brother's feelings really shared? Was there any love at all? Or was the older man just using him for some selfish needs? He knew what Mustang was capable of, he knew about his ruthlessness and unscrupulous nature, he had seen it in front of his eyes. That officer would do anything to accomplish his goals - the living proof were his crew members. They were so absorbed with executing his orders, their minds would probably stop functioning without them. They were all indebted with something to him, he supposed, and that kept them loyal.

That was cruel. None of them had that kind of relationship with their General. They volunteered to help him and saw him as their mentor and friend. Ed also saw him like that. But, if his first assumption was true, and the man was no more than a manipulative sociopath, what was Edward's role in the grand scheme? What was his purpose there?

What if he really didn't have any reason to be there? What if he would be thrown away, just like that? That was unreasonable judgement, but it could be true. He didn't know what to think anymore.

The blonde woman eyed Al's broken moves carefully. She sighed deeply and recited monotonously, "Al, if you keep on looking at that poor cup like that, it might shatter"

Al lifted his eyes confused, not realising he was staring at the cup. He was so deep in thoughts, he forgot where he was.

"Okay, silly boy, what is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost and you've been acting irrationally all this time. You look like you might want to stab someone!"

Al snorted, struggling to keep a small smile on his face. He just couldn't. "Sorry, I'm just tired. Seems like you were right, I should take things easier"

"Of course I'm right. Now, spit it out. What's up with Ed? It's him, right? You do remember why we've came here?" she averted dangerously. Her husband looked at her incredulously. She was so feral sometimes.

He sighed. "I went in the morning, like you've suggested, to Mustang's house, to ask him if he knew where he was. He almost said that he didn't know, but then Ed showed up behind him, fussing with a brush or something, and shouting at him"

"So?"

Al lifted his eyebrows. "So? You don't see? I mean, his house was full with Ed's belongings, and it seemed-"

"Al, you're so overprotective! And you two were accusing me that all I do is worry!" Winry exploded, making some of the coffee shop's clients eye her suspiciously. She shook her head and rose to her feet. "Come on, we're eating while walking." Al looked at her with a pastry hung in one hand. "Come on, we need to talk, and here is not the place"

They left the shop and walked silently to a small park close to their location. They seated on the warm, clean grass. Gathering her feet under her, Winry propped her head on her palms and leaned forward to look in Al's eyes. "You may continue"

Al was at a loss of words. The usually cloud-headed blonde was suddenly so serious and professional he nearly didn't recognise her and that sent a cold shiver down his spine. "Well, as I was saying... I found brother at Mustang's house, and it looked like-"

"They're lovers? Fuck buddies? Share an apartment – well, house, whatever?" she deadpanned. She was anything but a patient person.

"Huh?"

"Man, you're so smart, but sometimes you can be such an idiot! Sheesh, Al, do you think Ed is a saint or something? Of course he would get, sooner or later, someone to be with! It's only normal, dumb head! There's no need to monopolise him or something!"

"No! Of course I want him to find someone nice, and I've never thought of monopolising him, but I never would have guessed that he would... would..."

"Sleep with Mustang? Spend his money? Trash his house? Do his laundry or what the hell he's doing there? Come on, you need your eyes checked. Those two have been jumping at each other's throat since forever! Of course it changed into something less friend-like, I mean, even a blind man could see the damn tension between them! It was palpable! It was only obvious they would jump in each other's pants sometime soon! Or throats, one or the other. Sheesh, have you never heard of such thing, you know, like pent up frustration or attraction or, I don't know, lack of a hobby?" Winry said in a breath. Damn, Al was so stupid when it came to his brother.

"Win, don't be so crass! Of course I heard of that, but not with him! Not with that man!"

"We decided to invite him at our wedding as an honour guest, he bloody officiated it for us. He helped you so much and you think that of him? Don't forget, he was the one who pushed you forward when you stumbled years ago, he gave you a chance to get closer to the truth! You regained your body because of him! Well, sort of, but he helped!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No 'but'!" Winry cut him off. "Tell, me, Al, how did Ed look when he told you that? How did he talk? I bet he was enamoured with his words. By the way, how long?"

"How long what?"

"Dummy, how long have they've been together, or what the hell they are doing in private?"

"He said about an year," Winry slapped her forehead and shook her head disapprovingly. "For that little? They sure piled a lot behind them. I thought they've been doing it for longer. I mean, wow, one year only?"

"Winry, how can you be like that! That is... argh! I'm just worrying for him! He told me he couldn't come home last winter because he's been in hospital!"

Winry snorted. "What, too much of a strain on his body? Well, seeing how tall he is, I bet Roy is really bi-"

"Good heavens, Winry, just stop! Just stop," Al made and covered his face. He rubbed his temples and then put his hands on his lap. Suddenly, waves of exhaustion washed away the little energy he had. The past few months have been rough, the planning for his new job as a teacher being really tricky. He managed to do it, however, and the final result looked flawless. Children would love his classes, he was sure.

"He told me his life was put in danger, that someone, apparently related to Mustang, tried to kill him. From what I've understood, the individual is dead or in a state close to it. That is what bothers me, beside everything"

Winry leaned back on her elbows. She looked up at the sky, contemplating her words. "I see... have you thought that maybe he didn't want you to know? I understand you, really, it infuriates me that he didn't tell us about this whole affair, but you do realise you would've panicked if he told you he was injured. He was, right? What I'm trying to say, I would've been rather erratic if I heard about it and most likely I would've strangled Roy a bit and hit Ed's head with a wrench a few times"

He measured her with his eyes. "You say it was better? Hiding everything and pretending nothing happened?"

"Perhaps, I don't know. And about him and General 'I'm so fabulous' – I think they wanted to live for a little while the thrill of a covered relationship. You know what I mean, don't you?"

He sighed all-knowingly. "You might be right..." Winry shook her head and took his hands in hers. "That's why I'm the woman in here." She leaned on her back. "I don't understand how males can be so freaking stupid. It is in every fucking species. Do you?"

Al chuckled dumbly. What could he say? Life as a suit of armour had been so simple... what was wrong with humans, making their existence so complicated?

XXXXX

Roy knocked at the office door before entering. A blow of warm aromatised air blew in his face, making his stomach churn. He looked around the jungle that was labelled as 'Office of Fuhrer President E. Grumman'. That room looked more like a drugs smoking room than an office, with the ever present ferns in big pots and queer looking statuettes.

What an old foxy character, that con of a man. That's exactly what Roy appreciated in his mentor – he knew how to fool the untrained eye. He wasn't young anymore, but he was as sharp as ever.

He wondered what the man wanted with him.

"Sir!" he saluted sternly.

"Dammit, Roy, stop with the formalities! I've seen you spoon-fed and sponge bathed. I can take worse, like you pulling out that stick from the mud!" Grumman gasped. "Come on, take a seat"

"Thank you, Sir"

"Roy..."

"Fine, fine, I'll be seated," Roy said and accepted the offered seat. "What is the reason of your sudden summon?"

The old man sneered. "Frankly, I cannot tell you the reason without lying, because there isn't one. But I think I wanted to congratulate you on your very hard work," he said and leaned on his elbows thoughtfully. "It appears to me that you started making moves of your own"

"On this matter-"

"No, no, no need to explain yourself. It is good that you took your role seriously and you decided to act independently. Don't stop, I am not hindering your work, I support it, as long as it is within my reach. Just don't cross the line and have unexpected repercussions"

"I wouldn't even think of such"

"Good, very good, son. I am starting to think you are getting closer and closer to the moment you will be able to make a stand and get in my place. I say this old man is going to retire soon, what do you think?"

Roy's eyes twitched imperceptibly. Yes, the command was closer than ever and he felt it in his very breath. The people were seeing him as a good future leader, they were being supportive. He was already a hero of sorts. "I believe there is no rush into even considering going higher on the hierarchy. You make a better leader than anyone, Sir"

"Bullocks, I call that. I simply took advantage of the situation, after Bradley died. I merely warmed up your seat, Roy, we both know that"

"That is not within my attribution to speak"

"Yes, you and your noble dignity. I get it, I get it. But there is only one thing that really bothers me, the thing that doesn't let me to give you my position just yet"

"When the time will come, we all shall know," Roy replied diplomatically. He didn't need any pats on the back or praise, he only needed to be left alone to make a good impression on the masses. Or simply be left alone. Apparently, it was too much to ask.

"Indeed we shall. But let me tell you a story. When I was just a stupid teenager, there was a girl I was head over heels with. She was beautiful, kind, just the kind of woman any man would want. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who was looking at her that way. There were so many who courted her, I don't have enough fingers to count. I had no hope to even think I could get in her graces. I was too embarrassed to talk to her! Years passed, and she didn't choose anyone to date. She was the same flower, without a gardener to cut her wittered leaves. Independent and certain on her feet. One day, during lunch at the academy, she came to me. You see, she was a trainee as well. We took lunch together, and the whole meal I struggled not to throw up from the excitement of being able to talk to her. She was divine, I'm telling you. Long story short, because there's no need for me to bore you with my old school romances, I found it in me and I asked her out. We started dating, and, two years after we graduated, I asked her to marry me. Years later, she gave birth to Riza's mother, and if I may say – I've been the happiest man on the planet. I was so sad when my daughter passed away, and a part of me died as well when my wife left the land of the leaving, but they kept me going, even in death. They gave me a reason to live, to go on"

He looked deep in Roy's eyes. "The point of my long story is that not work kept me going forward, not my intellect, not my resolve. But the people I gathered around. Roy, this is what you are lacking. This is the only thing that doesn't allow me to promote you in my place – you need to find those people. And not a team – you have one and you work very well with it, but someone to give you a reason to wake up in the morning. If you will be able to accept this truth and welcome it in your life, then you will be fit as a leader. Empathy, my boy, is what you are lacking at times"

Mustang's eyes turned a few shades darker, if that was possible. He looked down at his hands. A reason... he had a reason in life. To become Fuhrer and continue the blooming of his country. But he wasn't sure he had someone to celebrate it with. Someone who would wait for him at home and lean on when things got difficult. He thought of Edward, who he was determined to protect with all he had, but he didn't know if the blond would agree to stand by his side for that long. Maybe it was just a youthful passing folly, not the love he hoped it was.

He needed to find out.

"And Roy? My granddaughter has been telling me, and I so agree with her. You should really make a stand if you want to keep that blondine of yours close. He might be the loyal type, but you never know with them young spirits"

'Ah, thank you for reading my mind, old man,' Roy thought and smiled. No such thing as privacy in their loony office.

"Sir, I shall consider you advice"

"Well, you should," Grumman said and dismissed his protégé with a grin. 'Youth, so beautiful and foolish'

XXXXX

"ACHOO!" Roy sneezed powerfully, scarring Hawkeye who was patiently shuffling through some documents.

"Bless you?" she said surprised. "Did you catch a cold, Sir?"

"I don't know, I might have. Who knows?"

"You should be more careful with your health, it wouldn't do to burn out before you reach your goal"

"Yes, Lieutenant, I shall mind that. So, did we get the support from the brass?"

"Obviously, you've been very persuasive. Oh, and I think this would be all for today, I have no more papers for you"

“How did that happen,” he commented and smiled. He was getting tired, his mind twisting and turning when he thought of what Ed accomplished with his brother. He couldn't wait to see the blond and listen to the day's events. He hoped it all went well, though he doubted it. If it contained Edward's name in it, it wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Hawkeye let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her superior was starting to act his normal careless way, probably meaning things became clear once again. She wasn't especially keen on finding out what happened that morning and she didn't want to know what her grandfather told him either. It was better to live in oblivion than to know what those mad men had in store.

A loud knock resonated through the room. She turned on her heels to open the door, and that with great surprise. "Good evening, Lieutenant! Is General Mustang in here?" a loud feminine voice echoed.

Roy moved from his seat to look at the door. Winry stood with her hands around her waist, expectantly. So much for going home.

"Yes, I am here. Lieutenant, thank you for today. I will see you tomorrow"

"Sir," Hawkeye saluted and left them alone to talk.

XXXXX

_Five hours before_

Winry straightened her white top and pulled her pony tail a little higher on the top of the head. She closed her eyes, breathed in, and then out. She opened her eyes.

She was ready for action.

Al left for the library, from where he wanted to research for some books he couldn't find in Resembool. On the pretence of going to search for automail parts, Winry headed straight to Roy's house, where she supposed she would find Ed, if he didn't go to work. She could at least try. After putting some sense into Al's head, she needed to do the same with his brother. She hated seeing them at each other's necks.

She has never seen Mustang's residence before, but she knew it was somewhere close to the headquarters, in the higher class neighbourhood, where houses were quite expensive. With a bit of wandering around, she found a holding that screamed Roy from miles away – a nearly isolated in plain sight, one-story house with a large garden far too well kept for one to actually spend time in it. It looked more like a catalogue building than anything. She saw a nice looking old woman talking to a child and asked if it was the house of an officer. She nodded and told her a General was living there, as far as she knew.

She jumped the fence, not bothering with opening the gate with her picking locks. Screw the laws of trespassing, she was a woman with a mission. At a second glance, she noticed it was opened, and that only meant someone was home. What a sheer luck.

She clenched her hand in a fist and knocked at the door. She looked at the doorframe and saw a bell, which she rang after. She should be more attentive at obvious details, she reminded herself.

After some thumping sounds, the big door opened to reveal a pissed blond haired man. "Winry? What's with you here?" he gathered his arms over his chest. If she wanted to make a scene as well, he swore he would-

"Nothing much, just talk. May I?"

He sighed. "Sure, come in. Pardon the mess, it's the first time I'm home for more than ten minutes in a long while"

The mention of 'home' made Winry smile uncontrollably. He saw that place as his own, how could she not be happy he found a way? Whatever that was.

"I missed you, Ed," she said and hugged her friend tightly. He returned the hug reluctantly, not sure what was the reason of the sudden appearance.

"Don't worry, silly, I'm not here to scream at you. I've spent the whole morning screaming at Al, I just don't feel like doing it anymore"

He chuckled. "That's the Winry I know"

"Duh, I'm the only one. Actually, do you know anyone with this name?" she asked sheepishly. He snorted and caressed her shoulder. "No, obviously. Want something to drink?"

"If you could make me a coffee, you'd be my personal angel"

"Got it," he said and left for the kitchen. Winry pulled off her leather boots and looked around herself. True to his words, the house has seen far better days in terms of tidiness. It wasn't dirty, but in quite some disorder. It looked like a small tornado passed through there, clothes and various objects were scattered all across the large rooms of the holding. Underneath the mess, the house seemed nice and well equipped, really cosy. She chose to enter a room that looked like a living room, already cleaned. She wondered around, looking at the decorations and furniture, until she saw another door.

In the kitchen, Edward poured the coffee in the service cups. It might as well have been his fifth cup of coffee, or more accurately his first, as for the first two drinks, he drank them from a mug, and the next two directly from the pot. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he just drank coffee to strain his nerves even more. He started cleaning the mess him and Roy managed to make during the past month. He should set the alarm earlier, they always ended up trashing the house in the mornings and didn't find the time to clean it later.

He walked to the living room, thinking he would find his friend in there. She was nowhere in sight. Light crept from underneath the study's door, so he went there.

He found the blonde looking at the many photos hanging on the walls. There were some new ones, with him and Roy in the most stupid poses they could get their bodies to make. On his cramped up desk, a large frame stood proudly in the middle, held into position by a pink unicorn, the one Roy received from the Fuhrer as a joke. Winry wondered how the plush ended up there, but it wasn't her place to question.

The frame, red with blue dots, most likely painted over, held a picture of Ed, well wrapped in a long red scarf, almost lost in his heavy coat. Roy held his chin on top of his head, clearly mocking his height. The two figures were smiling dumbly to the camera, their happiness almost vibrating out of the distasteful frame. It was like it didn't show a picture of a cold winter, with big snowflakes pilling on their shiny hair, but a torrid summer. It was overwhelming.

"You two sure look stupid," she said absently. "I think it's cute"

"Hm?" Ed made and gave her one of the cups.

"Yeah, I mean you look good together. He's tall and handsome and all, and you are... well, a short pain in the ass. I think it's cute"

Ed snarled. "You're so sweet, just don't choke on it"

"Oh!" she made in awe. "Your insults have gone so academically! I sure see the change!"

"Hah!" Ed chuckled and hid his smile behind his long bangs. Living with Roy has changed a lot in him, shaping him into a grown man. He still had his moments, but he learnt how to accept his flaws, to see himself as what he was. It was like he saw the world first time.

And he loved every moment of it.

Winry looked at every photo with a critical eye, commenting on them. She felt like she was a distant observant over the couple's life, or at least the better part of it. "I think you should lock this door, someone might think it's the house of a stalker," she said.

"Maybe"

"Well, what do you say if I help you tidy that mess you call home?"

Ed watched her surprised. "How come? Why are you so kind? It's strange"

"What? I'm always kind!" He made a disapproving face. "Neah, I was wrong. You're still the same royal pain, nothing has changed"

He hummed in approval. They rearranged the disorder and, in no time, the house looked liveable. Winry kept him company for another hour or two, and then excused herself to make sure Al didn't get lost in the city.

"He knows the city as well as I do, Win. I don't think he'd ever get lost in it"

"Neah, I suppose you're right. Well, then, I'll be on my way"

Ed nodded and smiled. "Thanks for the help, I didn't even notice the house has gotten like that before today"

"It happens. So, Ed, make sure you get some rest and, just between you and me – I sort of like Roy. I mean, in the most platonically and ethically way possible. And about that brother of yours? He's just over thinking things, he'll be just fine"

"Thanks, Winry, for your support"

"Anytime. Anyway, since we are confessing, I wouldn't have seen you with a girl"

Ed lifted an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you aren't the type to settle like any person would do. You need the thrill, something more, I don't know, something... brawny? Is Roy brawny?"

"Winry!"

"And, oh, about Roy? He doesn't look like a guy who would be fawning over a woman, I don't think he would fawn over anyone if it's not for the job. But he's a softie, I am sure"

"Perhaps," Ed hummed in approval.

"Oh, and he sure seems like the wild stallion he's named after, I think he's quite a rider, I bet he's so damned good in-"

"Winry, get the fuck out, now!" Ed grunted and showed her the door.

"Whoa, there! I bet it's been a long time since- Okay, no need to get so aggressive, I get it, I'm out. See ya, Ed! Kiss Roy for me! Not like you wouldn't do that anyway," she commented giggling. Without waiting for a reply, which might as well have been a kick out through the door, Winry left the house. She turned and waved her hand at Ed, who returned the gesture with a sigh.

Winry had a way to melt his heart and bring him comfort. And to annoy the hell out of him, but that was just what friends did on a daily basis.

XXXXX

Roy returned to his seat and gathered his hands under his chin, expectantly. With a small gesture, he showed Winry to an empty chair in front of his desk. "How can I help you, Winry?" he asked, his smile polite and trained. She didn't take the seat.

"Spare me that. I don't want anything from you, but I came to tell you one thing. And you would better listen to me carefully and get it from the first time. I have nothing against you and Ed, but if you - voluntarily or involuntarily or whatever - break my best friend's heart, I am going to stab you with my chisel till I can't say if you're made of dye or flesh. Now, have a nice day! See ya 'round!" she said cheerfully and left the office whistling.

'Goddammit, Rockbell, you sure are out in the fields chasing mongrels,' he thought and put his pen back to its case smiling.

From a mentally stable, normal and decent person, that would have sounded like a threat to his life that he shouldn't treat too lightly. From Winry, it was the warmest and gentlest 'Welcome to the family' he would ever get.

What a miracle, love. It didn't kill you, but the in-laws sure did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed, and as usual, don't forget to leave a review, leave a kudo and bookmark! Thank you for reading! :D  
> Till the next time, bye bye!


	15. Chapter 15 – Friends and foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning, guys! So, this chapter continues the events from the previous one. So, as per warnings, Ed's mouth, Roy's mouth, everyone's mouth... some graphic, and not really, stuff.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll enjoy! Please, don't forget to review, leave a kudo and bookmark!  
> Now, on with the slaughter...

Chapter 15 – Friends and foes

So peaceful, the beauty of colourful tiny birds singing their lullabies to the wind and to the setting sun, spreading their contagious mirth all around them like a disease. Yes, Roy was probably the only person who could associate such a divine scenery with disease, and, why not – death. A painful death, an endless torture with pointy knives and salty water slowly creeping down a poor soul's spine, a droplet one at a time, raw fingers twisted in pain and blood dripping one drop at a time... Lovely, just lovely.

'Disgusting' he thought as he wetted his lips.

A leaf fell down from a tree and landed softly on his shoulder, making him shiver. A slight tinge of paranoia struck him. He shook his head and breathed in and out, evening his trepid respiration. 'What the hell, Roy, stop worrying over nothing. There's nothing to worry about' he tried to calm himself, but to no avail. There were so many dangers surrounding him, and there he was, imagining nonsense.

He turned right and walked past the many doors of his neighbourhood. Looking at the clothes hanging on their ropes, so much like people at a scaffold... He frowned. If something so little got him so riled up, then the world was coming to an end. But he had to get into the proper mood for coming home after all that happened that morning.

He stopped in front of a rather isolated back door and pulled out his keys. Better not knock, who knew what monstrosity might pop out. Just as a matter of caution, he brought one of his hands higher, shielding his face, and pushed open the entrance. Just as expected, a boot flew through the door. He skilfully ducked and avoided the flying object, the offending shoe prompting into an empty garbage bin and falling into it. Another boot flew past him, this time nearly hitting him square in the face.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IDIOT! WHAT WAS IN YOUR MIND?!" an angry voice yelled from the inside, a dangerous glint of light sparkling from the darkness of the house.

"I'm home, great to see you too, sweetheart, ha-ha" Roy said humourlessly and took the boots inside with him to his possibly slaughterhouse.

He counted how many hours he had to live. Scratch that – how many minutes.

Ha, ha, what a joke.

XXXXX

_An hour and a half ago, at the Central Military Headquarters_

Roy leaned on the backrest sighing heartily. Winry has left his office less than a moment before in the same stormy manner she had come. He didn't know what to make of what she said, more than he already did, in other words – that he was royally fucked if he went against Ed in any way-, so he let the sudden flow of words sink in. He closed his eyes and waited for the time to pass.

However, his procrastination couldn't last more than a minute, as he realised a fact he overlooked. Winry has mentioned that she calmed Al - that obviously meant she talked to him - and agreed of him and Ed (at least sort of)... and considering Al wasn't the kind to say too much about their relationship even if he knew more, and that ultimately led to Ed...

'Shit' She talked to him. Oh, what hell of a lecture he is going to get for walking away in the morning.

Now that he thought better, he couldn't possibly understand why everyone was so interested in what he did in his spare time and sometimes they knew what he did better than himself. No wonder he felt a little paranoid. He sprung from his chair and grabbed the office phone. He carried it to the sofa and took a seat, thankful that he was alone in the room. He dialled his home number and took a deep breath as he waited for the caller to respond.

...

The phone rang annoyingly loud. The sound echoed throughout the room, startling a lost-in-reading Edward. He threw his book at the device, making it fall on the carpet with a loud thud. He stretched to the speaker and picked it up. "Mustang's residence" he politely replied, despite his bad mood and itchy neck. Might as well be someone important.

"Hello, sunshine, how are you?"

Nope, no one important. Recognising the voice, the blond replied "Fucking fine, thank you! Not because of you, though" He took in a dramatic breath. "What do you want?" Fair question.

Roy gulped and continued in a sweeter tone. "Ah, I'm so sorry if I made you angry, that was not my intention" See? Good start of conversation.

"Damn right you made me angry! Why the hell did you leave me in the morning like that?! You could at least say goodbye or, I don't know! Even spiting me in the face was better than that!" He wasn't exactly angry for the events in the morning, but Edward wasn't one to back off when a fight could begin, especially with his lover. Actually, in the past few months, he only jumped at necks when Roy was involved in one way or another, that much fun a fight with Roy could be.

"Now, now, that's all I wanted to know, I called to make sure you're alright. I'll be home soon" Roy purred into the microphone, his voice low and seductive. He could at least bring out the heavy artillery, if that was all he had over the phone.

Edward frowned. "Like hell you are coming home. Listen to me, Mustang, if I see your stupid face within my reach, I swear you won't have one anymore" Hah, he sounded so manly. He suddenly felt really big and especially tall. It felt good.

"Haha, you're such a sweetheart. I'll see you soon"

Ed threw the speaker back to its cradle and threw himself on the sofa. He suddenly boiled with rage for no good reason, mainly because the older man sounded so infuriatingly sweet for his own good. It made him so fluttered over nothing, like being called cute names which usually calmed him instantly. Just for that little, Roy deserved a good old beating, he'd dare say. Only by breathing, he asked for it.

He smirked. Oh, yes, some little aggression could lead to something nice... something more entertaining that screaming at each other, if there was anything like that. He should play like that, it will be interesting.

He was such a sadist, and he'd be damned if it wasn't true love. Not like the neighbours appreciated their declaration of love, the few that they were.

Good thing that they were not overly curious about what happened in their neighbour's house.

XXXXX

Winry returned to the hotel with a great grin deeply carved into her features. That look on Mustang's face, when she half-threatened him, that look of triumphant power hidden underneath the hard shelter of submission and fake fear, was worth her while. She almost felt like congratulating Edward for picking such a fierce lover. That bastard had the world eating from his palm, and he as well ate from the feisty blond's hand, she was sure of it. That was some nice hierarchy, what she had in mind. She was happy for her friend.

She knocked at the door and it was soon opened. Alphonse greeted her smiling, a lot more relaxed than how she left him. He kissed her cheek almost thankful, hugging her tightly, and she returned it on his lips. "What's with that smile?" she asked, but an answer wasn't given. The hem of her top was playfully pulled forward, and she was once again captured within his arms.

"You know? I've been thinking. I definitely don't like what I've found out today, but maybe I should just let things go... for brother. What do you say?"

Winry snorted. "I say you are both some stuck heads" she replied. His face turned slightly into guilt and embarrassment, but was wiped out with her next words. "But that's the main reason why I love you guys. I have my personal regiment of idiots. And judging by what I remember about Mustang's golden moments, I think I've gained another one"

They both laughed and shared a gentle kiss, enjoying the peaceful moment.

Of course, that didn't mean Al was much happier about Mustang, he still didn't like him that much. Never really did, he still had his doubts after all the decisions and measures Roy took through the years they have worked on getting their bodies back. But anything for Ed.

Not that he needed to know about that.

XXXXX

"So this is where it was!" Roy made, holding up a book like a prized possession. "Seems like you tidied up around here"

Edward came behind him and wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist a lot more affectionately than he was supposed after almost kicking the man out of his own house. After all, he wasn't that mad on him.

"Apparently, I did. Any complaints?"

"None whatsoever"

Roy let go of the boots he had in his other hand and placed them on the floor, then turned to face his shorter lover. "Didn't you say you were going to kill me when you first see my face or something?"

Ed furrowed his brow, looking thoughtful. "Hm... changed my mind. I'm not killing you anymore"

"What a relief!" Roy chuckled and kissed the top of his head. "So, how did it go?"

"What went where?" Ed asked, picking up the mug he was previously drinking from, before Roy showed up and he made his little scene. "If it's about Al, it went fine, I guess. He seriously dislikes you, not like that's such big news after all we've been through today, but I don't think it's hate either. Not yet. Let things sink in, and it might turn into it" he grinned.

"Well, this is refreshing. Leaving things aside, I'm just thankful he didn't walk into something more compromising than you screaming for a brush... I think Hawkeye's imagination was damaged beyond repair last time"

The blond pushed him away with a scold on his face "Argh, don't remind me of that. It scarred my imagination too. But! Here's the best part – he might not try to twist your neck the next time he sees you! So feel lucky, Roy!"

"Really? You're a miracle worker" Roy teased and shrugged off his uniform coat, carelessly throwing it on the closest chair. No wonder his house looked like it did.

"What about your day? Sucked more than mine? Hope it did. Tell me it did"

"Actually, no. Had the best day of work ever. Oh, you found this too!" the General changed the subject abruptly, finding yet another object that miraculously appeared out of nowhere.

Ed didn't welcome the change, and retorted sarcastically "Yeah, sure"

"No, really! Less papers than ever! And no gun warnings, too" Roy lied with a straight face. He had as much work as usual, if not more. And he had some not really settling news, at least in a way.

"Good for you, workaholic. I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about how your conscience was so concerned about me and how deeply you regretted leaving me in the morning"

Roy gasped. "Oh! That... I didn't think of it up until now..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then smiled innocently. "No, no regrets found"

Ed lightly punched him in forearm. "You self-centred bastard, I hate you"

His harsh words were accompanied by another good natured punch in the shoulder. The brunette welcomed it like a precious gift, knowing how much he deserved it for his crassness. Taken aback by a sudden rush of gentleness from Ed, who simply jumped on him, he parted his legs slightly to accommodate the added pressure on his knees as his neck was hugged by thin fingers and legs confined his hips. He smashed their lips together in a rough yet sweet kiss, a promise of much more.

Roy could swear heaven was a pale imitation of their moment, that until his hair was yanked by the same hands that offered him paradise. "You know what passed through my head? I think I have a good idea how to make you feel miserable"

"That's so kind of you, having me in your thoughts all the time" Mustang mocked, clicking his tongue lewdly. That made Ed sport a dark blush on his normally pale cheeks. Fucker. "What is it?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you say about inviting Win and Al over? Maybe, if you act for once in your life like a humble human being, he might like you better, hm?"

The Flame twisted his lips in a smirk. "Funny, I wanted to suggest the same thing"

"I'd say great minds think alike, but I made it the purpose of my life to prove you how stupid you are"

"You're being so considerate, thank you" Roy said and let him slip from his arms. Ed instinctively lowered his arms to attenuate his fall, but was greeted by the softness of the pillow from the couch. He didn't notice when he was carried to the living room, and didn't have too much time to linger on the thought, as the larger body of his lover pushed him further into the cushions. They kissed, tongues dancing together and teeth grazing his lips.

Ed let his hands wander on Roy's broad back, groping his sides eagerly. In tender motions, small circles were made by long fingers on his chest, prickling his senses. He could feel himself getting harder, a familiar warmth coiling up in his abdomen. The blond thrust up his hips, rubbing their crotches together roughly, demanding more leverage. He arched his back at the much needed contact, and he could feel the teasing fingers that crept between his buttocks, pausing to push through the clothes when they met his arse. He let a moan get past his lips, still captured by Roy's.

Roy opened one lid to look at his lover, whose eyes were tightly shut in pleasure. Their mouths were still working together, and so did his mind. He abruptly ended the long kiss and said monotonously "I think we should do it"

Ed looked at him like one would look at an unknown creature. "Huh?"

"We should invite them over"

"Uh? Okay..." he made annoyed, feeling like his insides would explode if he wasn't granted any release of sorts. Before he knew it, the warmth that enveloped him disappeared, so did the pressure on his chest. Roy got on his feet like nothing happened and walked out of the room, a big-days grin forming on his swollen lips. This was so much fun, he thought and checked an imaginary list of things that he wanted to try on Ed, most of them for the sole purpose of annoying him. That was worth the ache in his loins when he abandoned the touch.

With a grunt, Ed threw his head on the pillows, cursing. He jumped to his feet and strolled to his lover's direction. "I'm so gonna fuck you with a knife" he averted and caught up with Roy, who was innocently pouring himself some coffee. He looked at the jar where they kept the coffee powder, and made a mental note to buy some more, they were finishing it at an alarming pace.

"Ah, you will have to do that later, we are expected at an official dinner party later tonight and I wouldn't be able to stand so easily. Though I wouldn't mind being carried by you, even if it's... how to say it... well, impossible" Roy said matter-of-factly.

Edward blinked a few times, the warmth of his lower body momentarily forgotten. "We - what?"

"Oh, pardon me" he replied formally, delighted to see the blond's mortified face. He hated dinner parties more than milk, and that was deemed as vile. Talking about milk, he should pour some in his coffee, it was too strong even for his liking. "Oops, seems like I've overlooked telling you"

"No shit. When and where? And why should I go?"

"I don't want to get bored alone"

"That's not a reason"

"To me, it is. I received a letter from Grumman right after I left the office, informing me we were invited to a high-ass party thrown by Ross Gartner, you know, the one with the big import-export company and other business premises"

"Gartner? For what reason? I doubt you'd go to such thing for the simple act of it, right? And drag me with you, that is" Ed asked and jumped on the kitchen counter. If his so considerate lover was so nice to rile him up and leave him with a problem underneath his clothes, he could at least amuse himself with listening to Roy explaining his mindless games.

He chuckled, the throaty sound appearing to be made by an engine, rather than the vocal chords. He was tired, but nonetheless amused by Ed's rush of questions. "You know me better than that. Obviously I've got my motives. But to get to the point-" he settled in a chair in front of Ed and slowly rubbed his slender flesh leg "-the main idea is that I need help, and that is soon"

"Oh? And the old fox can't provide it?" Ed shook Roy's hand off his leg, but instead, he turned to play with his foot. The damn bastard should keep his hands to himself if he still needed them.

"Have you read the report on my desk?" The blond opened his mouth to defend himself, but he was cut off. "Of course you did, no need to lie. You always read my papers even when you shouldn't. But, that's not the thing. Drachma has been making pressures at the border after my idiot uncle was declared undesirable, and I've laid a plan to the Fuhrer about a good way of eliminating the problem. We currently can't afford a new war, and I doubt anyone wants one beside Drachma. We would lose all our hard built trust of the citizens just because our neighbours want to go against our armistice. And that brings yet another problem – this operation can't be made public, and we need someone who would import without much of a fuss some goods our nice friend, the Emperor of Xing, will send us next month"

"Ling? What does he have to do with that?"

"Seems you forgot they have common border with them. The Drachmanns want to attack them and make it look like our country did it. Foolish, I'd say, considering that Ling agreed to support me, taking this further meaning Amestris, into gaining yet more power. They need us, for they lack of our military force, and don't forget about our subterranean resources. Not many countries have as much as we do, if at all"

Ed nodded, a bigger image forming in his head. "Aham... Okay, that is true, but what is behind this nice friendship based on resources? And for Truth's sake, leave my feet alone!" Ed kicked Roy hand roughly.

"I was just trying to make you relax, you look tense"

"By tickling my feet?"

"Whatever, you're no fun"

"Me? Okay now, bastard, continue with your explanation why I have to go to your bullshit carnival"

Roy nodded, a little disappointed as he could no longer play with Ed's foot. He should find something else to do to annoy the blond. "Charcoal"

"Charcoal. Uh?" Ed pushed Roy's chair with his automail leg, making sure their contact was minimal.

"What do train engines function on?"

"Steam made by... burning charcoal"

"Exactly" the taller man said and subtly moved the chair closer to the counter on which Ed was staying. "Ling plans on developing his country, and he wants to build railways. There are none functional in Xing and he doesn't have the needed materials for powering the engines, but he has the iron. We don't have all that much iron, but we have mines of many other resources. Charcoal, gold, silver, rare minerals, and the list goes on. And we also have some deposits that we own in other countries, so our resources will not be strained"

"Sounds like you are starting a little dictatorship when you're not even the ruler"

Roy sneered. "You don't see. Drachma plans on starting a war just because they can. Their lack of resources of certain kinds is rushing them into an expansion policy to gain more territory that is rich. Or that's what they write in their pamphlets"

"Stupid Government"

"And dangerous. They can't possibly defeat us, they know very well, I mean – Mira Armstrong shows them that on a regular basis, but a conflagration would get me in front of the lines, as a General and Commander of troops, not even Grumman could stop that. And it would make me look bad in public, the great liberator sending people to die, and that's what their Government wants. Apparently, I am some sort of stick up everybody's asses, and believe me, I don't see the reason. It's not like I'm indispensable or irreplaceable, so they could finish things faster with the right moves. Only that I've proven it's a bit tricky to get rid of me, so that's not viable"

Ed leaned on his elbows to look in Roy's deceptive black eyes. "They don't want you to go up the ladder because you will hinder their expansion, and they won't be able to conquer us. Okay, I get this. You seriously pushed some wrong buttons, Roy, I didn't think so many want you dead, when you seem so carefree"

"Right on spot. Huh, you're the only one who ever understands my strategies so fast, that's why I love you so much" he smirked.

"Don't mix that with business. Spill the rest" Ed urged and pushed his metallic toes in Roy's abdomen.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" he mocked a crooked salute, pulling out a snort from Ed. "Roy, don't push it, unlike the case of those who want you dead, I can kill you in your sleep. So, continue"

Roy lifted an eyebrow, impressed."If Xing builds a railway, we agreed to make a line between our countries. We can exploit the desert for that, I've already arranged with Miles and Scar, and they've sent people to scout the terrain, and they've found a good route, most of it being on the former communication channel. I had Havoc play a little with explosives, and he made some really powerful armament that will help us protect our border during our little experiment, and it might come in hand as we exploit the land. His brother-in-law is procuring him the needed substances from the military hospital laboratory and his sister will be honing the formula. Armstrong is working with her brother on new models of tanks and heavy artillery to scare the crows, and our good Fuhrer is making his speech for announcing how helpful an alliance with the East would be"

"And we were not starting a war. What the fuck, Mustang, and I thought we were living under the same roof!"

"We're not starting anything. I'm merely seeing an opportunity, as we will prove we can fight back anytime and that also we have the right to not start anything. That we are powerful, you see?"

"You want the world to see you like a fucking saint, don't you? Megalomaniac lunatic" the blond said and jumped off the counter and took a seat next to Roy. "I don't really get what you plan on doing, but, as long as you don't start a new unnecessary killing spree, I can't really do much. So... you say Ling wants to make trains"

"We will make their trains with their iron, and that for good money and information on alchemy. Fair trade, and our people get more jobs. It will help boosting the economy"

Edward ignored the last part. "Alchemy again?"

"Always. It's impetuous to learn more about medicine, we need it. We have all the possible weapons, most of them created by alchemy, but not the healthiest population. Some notions of medical alchemy could work miracles"

"So no dominating the world from your bed? You want to help the people, huh?" Roy nodded with a small glint in his eyes. "You see that? We can make this country safe and peaceful. That's all I want. That doesn't mean we won't have to stain our hands with underhanded tactics, but I'm willing to try. Are you with me?"

Edward scratched his head and sighed heavily. "Argh, like I have a choice. You are one idealistic idiot, but that might work if you have someone to take you back on tracks. And I might like your couch..."

"So?"

Ed sighed deeply and leaned on the backrest. "When did you say we have to be at your guy?"

At that, Roy smirked.

XXXXX

_Less than an hour ago, at the Central Headquarters_

Roy was already picturing the very warm welcome he would get when he came home. He could imagine how he would be greeted with a loving punch in the face and a stroke right in the stomach, so much affection sent to his inner organs that were not supposed to feel any excitement outside their usual contractions. He might have pushed Edward a bit too far with his teasing, but everyone needs a hobby.

He gathered his things and slid the mess of spare pens, stamps and seals back into their respective drawers. In another drawer he put some pocketbooks, a lot more careful, and locked it. Not particularly motivated, he left his office with a thud and the jingling of his keys.

"General Mustang, Sir!" a voice squeaked breathlessly behind him when he finally reached the backyard. He hated exiting through the front entrance, that was only for when he came to work, so he rarely used it when he left, opting for the smallest door in the whole unit. No one needed to know when he left from work. He turned around on his heels, his bored face suddenly lighting up.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he asked the petite secretary. She worked for the Fuhrer, relatively new to the job, but fierce in accomplishing her tasks. She looked like she would have run to his house to do her duty, or maybe to another city. Actually, if he thought of that, she once paid him a visit to send a letter from her commanding officer when he was on a short vacation with Ed, close to the southern border... which was half a country away. He made a mental note not to underestimate her.

An envelope was produced from her uniform, tightly wrapped around her dubiously slim waist. "The Fuhrer... told me to... huff... give you this, Sihrr..." she said, breath cut short. How long has she been looking for him?

He accepted the letter with a polite smile. "Thank you, Lieutenant, I will look over it. How is your sister, is she better?"

The woman nodded frantically. "Yes, she is. The doctor you recommended started his treatment on her, and she is responding very well. He said she will be on her own two feet in less than a month, after the surgery two days from now"

"Please send her my best regards"

"I will, thank you, Sir"

"Now, if you would excuse me, I'm in quite a hurry, no matter how nice it is talking to you. Is there anything else?"

"N-no, Sir. That'd be all, the Fuhrer is thanking you for your promptitude as always"

"Alright, have a nice day, then" he said and kindly saluted her, and she blushed crimson red when he showed off his great smile. She always blushed when he did or said anything kind to her, making him wonder from what sort of environment she came. But that was none of his concern, not like he won't check into that.

"Thank you! You too, Sir!" she said brightly and ran back inside the building. Very few uniforms talked to her so nice despite her really good job in the military. It was a pleasure to exchange words with Roy.

He turned his eyes to the white envelope and turned it on the other side. He wondered what she meant by 'promptitude' when he didn't do anything yet. He walked to a tree, well hidden from the watchful eye of the world, and opened the letter.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, take your ass to dinner with Blondie too._

_-EG_

_P.S. I think I am getting better at this!_

"Seriously..." Roy shook his head disapprovingly. Did this man really command the most armed country in a range of... like the entire Planet? He didn't think there was anyone more driven on accumulating and crafting weapons, even human weapons, than his country.

And he made the poor girl run after him for that? "Hah, trying to straighten the circle, Gramps?" he chuckled and started home, bracing himself for the loving treatment he would most likely get.

XXXXX

Roy looked through the house, musing on how clean it suddenly looked after Ed's effort of arranging the mess he left behind in the mornings. It felt like he was using the kind hearted alchemist, that was not his intention, but he just couldn't bring himself to put anything back to their place in the mornings or evening or ever. He used to come back home in the middle of the night, sleep for two or three hours, then go to work and so on. That until Ed moved in, when he finally had a reason to stay at home more than four hours a day.

However, that didn't motivate him to clean. Not at all.

"Your Fabulousness, weren't you the one who was pulling me out of the house? Go change, you can't go dressed like that" Ed deadpanned, distracting him from his awe.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go, Mother"

Ed stopped midway with a grimace. "That sounded so wrong and, um... I don't think I want to comment on that. Also, you're older than me"

"And you never forget to remind me that, thank you" he said and climbed up the stairs to change into something more elegant than his uniform.

Edward moved from behind the door's frame, where he ducked for only his head to be seen. It was the second time he was dressed in a suit, damn, he didn't dress in that even at his brother's wedding, and he wanted to make Roy gasp a little at the sight.

He frowned. Last time he wore the damned clothing, he almost got himself killed. That was not the thought to have before an event that was so important to Roy.

"Hmh" Mustang hummed when he returned from upstairs, dressed in an absurdly expensive black suit (mostly because he didn't know what to do with money, not that he was a big fan of designer clothes), spotless white shirt and a dark purple tie with matching cufflinks and pin. He looked casual, dressed in an outfit that could easily power up a small neighbourhood for a day, if not longer. "Hah, I think I should have burnt the poor bastard twice for taking this sight from me for my birthday"

Ed felt like blushing. He felt so out of place, in the too tight suit, with a damn shirt buttoned up and strangled with a hanging-suitable cravat. He could swear he looked like a beggar, with his long hair pulled up high on his head and most of his bangs gathered behind his ears.

"Keep it into your pants, we have things to do"

"And I was thinking that living with a woman would be hard"

"Out, out!" Ed shooed him to the door. Roy raised his hands in front of him "Don't throw me out yet, we still have time till we have to leave"

"And then why have you been hushing me, come again?"

"Ah, well..." He cleared his voice. "So, I didn't ask you to accompany me only so that I won't get too bored, it is also because it seems that our future aid, with whom I will personally negotiate the terms of our business, has a soft spot for blond boys, completely platonic, that is. I think it is, at least. Hey, I did not say you were a kid, don't kill me yet-" Roy pushed Ed back in his seat "-But you might seem very appealing. And I need to get good prices, the carry will be very big. So please, just stay next to me and look really interested in what I'm doing, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sounds fine, as long as I won't get a bald guy rubbing on me..."

Roy shrugged. "He's inoffensive, he just feels more generous when he sees people that remind him of his late son. Or that's what I've heard. Anyway, whatever happens, I won't leave you alone in there. But there's also one more thing I need you to do, if you are so good to accompany me..."

XXXXX

They entered the large mansion like they owned the place, or more accurately, like Roy did. He had a defiant air that levitated around him, surrounding him like a perfectly tailored coat. He smiled at the ladies on his way and saluted the men with a tip of his head, his decadent march screaming his military pride. Edward felt more like a little child being dragged around in a convention where he was taken by his parents because they didn't have with whom to leave him home; he felt completely out of place.

They waltzed through the great crowd of people, Ed dodging everyone in his vicinity. At the end of the hall, they stopped in front of a mid-height man, with scanty dirty-blond hair. The corners of his small, grey eyes wrinkled when Roy extended his hand to shake his. "Ah, General Mustang! Such a pleasure to see you tonight, I thought you wouldn't make it, with your busy schedule. Thank you so much for coming!"

Roy smiled politely as he let go of his well-groomed hand. "Mister Gartner, how could I possibly miss your invitation? Oh, but please meet my greatly capable subordinate and good friend, Edward Elric"

The man's sneaky eyes glowed for a second. "The famous Fullmetal Alchemist? What a pleasure, Lieutenant Colonel!" he shook Ed's hand with a great smile that made the poor alchemist shrunk a little. However, he replied how he was supposed "The pleasure is all mine, Sir"

"Ha-ha, no need to flatter me. I've heard about your great adventures and your devotement to our country, it is really admirable. And I must congratulate you on your courage of becoming a state alchemist at such a young age, and I'm delighted to hear you are still a man of the people, even after everything you've been through. Very delighted"

Ed tried to follow the line of words, but the sweet tone lulled him into a dreamy state. Mister Gartner was the embodiment of a salesman, being reputed of making people agree to things they didn't even consider just by sweet-talking them. He had an extensive line of work, the shipping company being just a little part of his great business empire.

Roy kept his polite smile on. He looked natural in his falsity, the irony that it was. When he noticed Ed lost all the words he prepared to answer to the many questions he was being asked by the energetic businessman, he made a stand. "With no doubt he is" he replied at a flattery he vaguely heard. "He is a great help in everything we do for our country. No less, we are planning-"

Ed stopped listening to the conversation and eventually excused himself. He wandered through the hall, looking at the many people who were turning to smile at him and shake his hand like he was some sort of celebrity. He didn't know that so many people knew him, and he felt violated. He hated being recognised by the masses, he enjoyed staying just another face in the crowd. But maybe those completely stranger people were the type who were bored at home and searched for a convenient gossip, and his carrier was a good topic. In the city, many heard of him, but too few actually met him in person to provide any viable theories.

With some effort, mostly because a group of young ladies suddenly took a liking to him and they all wanted to talk to him and learn as much as they could about his oh-so-fascinating life, he reached the other end of the hall. There were so many people he could barely breathe, and the sweet fruitiness of the champagne he so reluctantly took from a waiter didn't calm him at all. He wondered why he had to leave Roy, what devil made him wander aimlessly and answer to stupid questions from unknown individuals.

He sipped his drink until he got bored of it. He had no idea how he was supposed to blend in with the people when he didn't know them, and he couldn't possibly understand how Roy mastered the technique.

After finishing his small talk with Gartner, Roy moved to talk to some expensive clothed men and their wives, he supposed, and made some young ladies blush in delight from his words. Ed watched him from the distance, their eyes sometimes meeting, and every time Roy caught his stare, he raised his glass and smiled at him, making it hard to hide his flushness. The blond felt good when he saw his lover's vigilant gaze searching for him, and felt proud when he saw his eyes smiling. Roy's eyes rarely showed the omnipresent smile on his face, but it was always there for Ed. He could admit it was overwhelming, but it was more so when he was with who knew how many men and women breathing his air and invading his personal space.

When he decided his hand was going to fall asleep from clutching the flute so hard, he put it on a random table and swam through the curious crowd. He started feeling paranoid from the many looks he got on his way, and it completely sucked. At the end of the hall, however, he noticed Roy was nowhere in sight, so he guessed he went off talking to their host.

Perfect, then.

He made his way to a fleet of stairs and went through the nearest door. The room he entered was small and looked like a miniature study, but that was none of his business. He exited through the window and fell on a blanket of grass. He shook of the leaves that stuck to his suit and took a deep breath. Being in the open was far better than being glued to heavy perfume smelling talkative guests.

He surrounded the mansion and stopped under a window sill. He gracelessly rolled up his sleeves, forgetting that he was not supposed to wrinkle them too badly since he had to return to the ball or whatever that thing was. He escalated the closest pipe and jumped to the next window. With a clap of his hands, he forced open the frame and got himself in.

The chamber he broke into was an enormous record room, full of folders and files. He took a moment to grasp the monstrosity of the room – if he ever considered Roy's office packed in papers, this one was swimming in them. The view in front of him perfectly matched his commanding officer's description, quite eerily for his tastes.

Before they left for the party, Roy instructed Ed to leave the ball at around eleven and break into the third room on the eastern wing, that meaning the fifth window on the second floor of the mansion. His mission was utterly stupid, the only order he was given was to 'inspect the forth shelf next to the door on the right and write down whatever sounds interesting'.

He searched through the said shelf, tiptoeing to reach it. He scanned through the many documents, most of them from the clients Gartner had from his various business branches, and some charts. There was absolutely nothing interesting writing in there, maybe only the transitioned sums. "What the fuck, Roy, you made me climb a building just to look at numbers?!"

He shuffled through the papers again, hoping that something caught his eye...

Two voices came from the outer corridor, making him jump and kill the lights swiftly. With the ease of a cat, he hid behind a shelf and held his breath in as the door opened. This scenario was becoming overrated.

"Ah, you are too kind-" a male said in a humble tone, false honesty vibrating through the walls. "- but it wouldn't be beneficial for any of us"

'Roy? What the hell?' Ed mentally cursed. The lights lit up again and Roy and his host closed the door behind them. They were currently talking about some sort of engagement plans that sounded more like negotiating for cattle, and they seemed very acid about the matter, one trying to seduce the other into agreeing to Truth knew what.

"Oh, but it might actually be. You see..."

Ed visually searched for an escape. Last year, when he hid in the headquarters and overheard Roy's discussion with Major Armstrong, it has been sheer luck that he wasn't seen. Now, it was getting dangerous, and it wouldn't do for someone to see their guest sneaking into their house, no matter who they were. And he also didn't get the chance to write anything down.

He half listened to the chat, his ears being more attentive to the sound of their footsteps. At some point, the conversation turned really friendly, and the jingle of keys could be heard. Ed got closer to the light and watched behind the shelves how Gartner opened a cabinet and took a bottle of whiskey. At that, his eyes lit up instantly.

He might have found something really interesting...

XXXXX

_A week ago, in General Mustang's office_

"Ah! My boy, great to see you at work!" a great voice boomed in the room and startled Roy awake from his chair, where he was peacefully chewing on a muffin while reading some reports. He elbowed squarely the mug of coffee he rested on top of a fair pile of papers, and spilled it all over his work in his attempt to salute his commander without falling off the chair.

"SHII- Good evening, Fuhrer... ah, fu-what a surprise!" he said as he plunged over his desk to catch the falling mug, preventing it to spill more liquid on the soiled paperwork. The older man hurried to the middle table and snatched some napkins that remained after everyone took their lunch there, and helped Roy towel his desk.

"I'm so sorry, lad, seems I've startled you" Grumman excused himself, rubbing his white hair apologetically. Roy casted him a glare that screamed 'no fucking shit', that kind of look he only threw to his most fierce supporter when he appeared out of nowhere, causing havoc stupidly. Despite the murderous shade in his eyes, and the pang in his heart when he realised he would have to redo all the papers that were drenched, he put down the remains of his muffin that didn't end up crushed in his hand and said with a disgustingly polite smile that would make one's gut to knot itself around the other organs at the mere sight "To what I own the pleasure to have you here, Fuhrer, Sir?" Not particularly gently, he put the pen he was holding back on the table top.

"No need to be so stiff, Roy. There's no need to serve me with coff- well, I think I should skip the pleasantries, and get to my business" The General wanted to roll his eyes until he got dizzy, and he thanked God for his iron control in front of other people, especially his superiors.

"I am listening. Please, have a seat" Roy waved to a chair in front of his desk, the one that didn't have any coffee on it. The poor drink, he had just made it, it still smelled fresh and tasty.

Grumman nodded, overlooking the fact that he was supposed to sit in Roy's place, as a superior. He looked back to make sure he closed the door properly, and started "I have analysed your proposal, and, by my presence here, I'm allowing you to act on your own accord, and tell me if you need any resources that I can provide"

'Did he really come here to tell me this. Really' Roy screamed internally. The very same words he read in an informative letter he received in the morning. Did the old crook go completely senile?

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for your support"

"Yeah, yeah, obviously you are asking yourself what on Earth I am doing here. I can see it on your face. So, hear me out – I've found you a good lead for a supplier that can provide for our plan. You know him all-too well, and I hate to make you do business with him again, but he's the most reliable contact we hope for in this case"

"I understand"

"And I also need you to do something more, and that is to work your charm. How you do that and for what reason? You decide, but you should make a back-up plan. I will tell you more via messages, and I have to warn you - you might have to bring our friend with you, he could make some good impression, and, you know..."

"I understand" Roy nodded, making little connections in his head.

"I get that you understand, I wouldn't tell you anything if you didn't... well, then, I should be on my way, I left completely unannounced and my secretary might freak out. The poor girl, she is worrying too much over everything"

"Of course, Sir, thank you for your continuous support" 'No wonder why she worries' he wanted to add, but ignored his urge.

"Anytime, Roy, after all, we're partners in crime, ha-ha" the old man winked mischievously. "Please, send my best regards to Edward; I hope to see him around soon"

"Thank you, I will" Roy saluted as the Fuhrer left his office. With a death-like sigh, he collapsed on top of the papers and rubbed his temples in frustration. Did he just think of going home earlier? No, Sir, thank you.

Ed will kill him if he doesn't come home at a decent hour... well, he might die just there, might be easier and less messy than anywhere in the world. He'd get a nice spot in the morgue, maybe some cute ladies would embalm him and some nice looking coroner with long legs would note down the cause of his death... that was almost too good to be true.

A pile of papers fell to the ground with a thud, and so did Roy's morale. 'No dying for you, Roy' he patted himself on the shoulder and set to clean the mess, thankful he was alone in the office to let his curses run wild and free.

XXXXX

Ed returned to the hall with a confident look on his face. He jumped back into the garden through the window after making sure everything looked like when he entered the records room. He scanned through the room for Roy. It wasn't that hard to find him, he was by far the flashiest person in the room, talking loudly to everyone and no one, bubbling about everything and anything and making women drool all over him.

He chatted with a small group which looked smart enough for a decent conversation, making it look like that's what he's been doing the whole evening. After he deemed it suitable to return to Roy, he strolled to him with his hands in his pockets.

Roy was talking to a blonde lady, her complexion barely showing under the thick layer of makeup. Judging by the long looks the brunette was being given by the many rich men around him, his company was some sort of trophy woman who everyone was aching to get a piece of. It was completely distasteful, and something in Ed made him churn with disgust when she gently brushed her hand on his lover's shoulder, lowering as to touch his hand.

Like he was floating, Edward made his way to the General, who was gently pushing away the intruding lady. When he saw the blond, Roy cracked a great smile and nodded his head. "Ah, but please, my ladies, meet my dear friend, Edward Elric" he said to his attendants, subtly gaining more space to breath. They all changed their attention to the younger man, flabbergasted by his youth and height. Ed didn't feel comfortable at all, but he kept up the appearances for Roy's sake. At least for him, after all, they had a goal for which they came that night, and it was far from getting in a fight with some glossy guests. And, besides that, it was no fun to yell at someone who wasn't Roy.

After what seemed like a short eternity, the room started to slowly clear, and Roy deemed the moment ideal for their departure. He diplomatically saluted the dead-drunk partiers, said his farewells to the other important people around there, and dragged Ed after him to their waiting car.

They arrived home around three in the morning, completely disgusted by the tasteless party. Other people appeared to be enjoying it, but it simply wasn't their cup of tea, not like Roy would admit it, after he declared himself quite good with that kind of events.

Ed plopped on the couch with a long sigh, and shrugged off his coat to the floor. "How can you even enjoy this kind of shit? Being groped all over and people rubbing on you... ugh"

Roy chuckled and took a sit next to him, less drained of energy than his partner. "I thought you liked being groped and rubbed all over" he implied sheepishly, earning him an elbow in the gut. "Not by strangers, and don't you even bring into discussion anything even slightly intimate after making me climb a fucking building in the middle of the night"

"Sorry..." Roy said and kissed his cheek hopeful. "Forgive me for using you like a wretched, inconsiderate and manipulative bastard that I am. Did I say it correctly?"

Ed snorted and rested his head on his lover's lap. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, good to know you finally understood where you stand. As an apology, tell me why the hell did I have to copy documents? Don't tell me you want to use them as a shady conspiracy like you use everything you land your hands on"

"No really... do you have them?"

"Obviously. You were kind enough to barge in with that baldie when I was searching for, let me quote – 'something interesting'. What the fuck where you doing there, anyway?"

Roy didn't reply at first, but leaned forward to take a small notebook from Ed's coat breast inner-pocket. He opened it carefully and analysed the scrapings. There were only numbers and names of clients, here and there some annotations. He grinned.

"So? Why are you smiling?"

"Here, dear Edward, is pure gold. See this?" he pointed to a name that didn't mean anything to the blond. "This is the alias of the Drachmann ambassador. Here? This is a foreign general from the same country. This? That's an undercover agent from the very same place... and so on. They are making business with our dear friend Gartner"

"Aha, okay... why the hell are you working with him, now?"

"Because, now, I have the material for blackmailing him, if needed. If not, I will just enjoy counting the numbers on these papers and stack some more to his respective file"

"So you sent me to break into a fucking storage room to steal you some data to use to potentially blackmail your partner who is a state traitor, because we don't know what he is transporting? I can see the logic, really. By the way, why did you two show up in the office? You knew I was there"

Roy played with a long blond lock that fell on his leg. "Gartner, as per usual, arranged me four engagements and found me a marital agency and already talked to a priest. And, of course, I wanted to make sure you find where the documents were hidden, I could swear you didn't find them until I came in"

Edward's pupils blew off. "ENGAGEMENT WHAT?!" he exploded and lifted his head abruptly from Roy's lap. "YOU BASTARD! I knew it! Of course you had to find yourself some flashy bitch to look good with and have others drool over her, you conceited womanizer! 'cause you just couldn't wait and have your balls turn blue, why not fuck with my head, huh? Very nice, I hope you die of venereal disease, any of them, if possible, all of them"

Roy looked at him with a crooked smile, not really sure what to say. Edward was murdering him with his glares, the chills he was getting being quite unsettling. "Err... Ed? I'm not marrying anyone, not yet that is... and definitely not some sticky woman Gartner might find me. I love you, sunshine, you know that... come on, don't think I could ever do that to you..." After pondering for a second, he added more to brighten the mood "Don't be jealous..."

He stood up and hugged Ed tightly. The blond shook slightly, making Roy wander what was with all the doubt. He wasn't such a monster, to cheat on Ed's complete trust. He just couldn't do that.

"I'm not jealous, you git..." Ed hiccupped. Roy wanted to laugh, the situation was plainly stupid, but he found it very endearing to hear his lover was so heated over such thing. Just enthralling.

"Shs... hey, Edward, I'm not leaving you... that old conman has been arranging my wedding since I was a kid... he once offered me a death certificate with my name on it when I was complaining I wanted a vacation from work... the guy's full of shit, that's all"

"Huh?" Ed made and pushed Roy a bit, looking into his eyes, the burst of jealousy suddenly evaporating into thin air, curiosity taking its place.

"His family has been doing business with mine since ever, and he has a very sick sense of humour, that's all. Dubious character, but reliable" He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Kind of"

"And that's why you had me gather incriminatory information?"

"You never know how friendly people can get" Roy said and nodded his head to the floor, looking like he really meant business. Only if his eyes weren't so sunny and his body didn't pin Ed's to the couch, maybe then, he would have been more credible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this little intrusion, my mind completely drifted off when I was writing this.  
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read and please don't forget to leave a review, leave a kudo and bookmark!  
> Until the next time, bye-bye :)


	16. Chapter 16 – Under the table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Morning, 'morning! Back into business with another chapter. A filler between fillers, but I hope you'll enjoy it. No special mentions, besides that the characters are awfully bipolar. I don't know, people usually get irrational when they overthink things, so yeah, let's say it works :)  
> Thank you so much for taking your time and read this, and don't forget to leave a review, kudos and bookmark!  
> Now then, on with the flow...

Chapter 16 – Under the table

The loud ringing at the door woke Roy with a startle. He fell off the bed and smacked his face on the chilly carpet. It felt like he passed through the very floor, his body heavy and tired. Perhaps he should have listened to Edward when he said that maybe they should postpone the third or fourth time they had sex the night before, but, well... he just didn't feel like doing so. He threw the cover back on Ed who was peacefully snorting with his mouth half-opened and gathered the first clothes he had at grasp.

He hobbled down the hall, struggling with pulling up his pants, and managed to get a shirt on before he opened the door. With all his being, he hoped it wasn't Alphonse again. "Yes?"

Riza Hawkeye looked like she wanted to murder someone. She woke up two hours earlier than she was supposed to and couldn't go back to sleep after that. Just for this simple reason, her day was deemed from the beginning to be very bad. "Good morning, Sir, why aren't you in your uniform? Did you forget it's the middle of the week?" she said with a mild scold.

"Huh? No, no... but it's...damn" he looked at the clock on the wall, which proudly pointed the hour eight twenty-three. "Please come in, I'll be down in a few moments!" he shouted and ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Riza accepted the offer and closed the door behind her. It wasn't the first time she had to wait for her commanding officer; he sometimes had moments when he wouldn't wake up even if a train passed right next to his head. She took a seat on the couch and patiently waited, scanning the room. It looked surprisingly clean, knowing how messy Roy could get when he didn't have any spare time.

Her frown deepened when she heard him thumping upstairs, clearly knocking down everything around him with his carelessness and hurry. She wondered what kept him up for so long, but decided she didn't want another image scarring her retinas. She had enough piled up in her head.

Eight minutes later, she noticed very pleased (that was a record time for dressing), Roy came downstairs with a big grin on his face. "Ah! Thank you for the wait, I hope you helped yourself with something"

"No problem, Sir" she said elusively, not very eager to find the reason why he was in such a good mood. That man was frightening when he wanted to be, and his lack of a sour face in the morning wasn't very relaxing. He led her to the door and showed her out, following her after closing the door. "Pardon me for my lateness, your dear Grandpa kept me up all night long" he explained when she started the engine.

"Is that so?" He hummed in approval. "It seems I'll be paying quite some visits for the next few days, so please make it look like I'm extremely busy and can't leave my office even with my feet forward"

"Understood" she dutifully nodded. "Do I get that we will be seeing Edward around?"

"Who knows? As long as Al doesn't kill me, I will also be able to see him, too"

Riza turned her eyes from the windshield and crooked an eyebrow. Roy's personal life, as she forever deemed it a few months ago, was not a thing she wanted to hear about. She once wondered how it would be if he started rambling about his relationship like some other officers did, like Havoc when he was getting a girlfriend after crying his eyes out from a break up. Yeah, Jean... She suddenly blushed. 'No such thoughts during working hours' she reminded herself and turned her eyes on the road.

Roy basically floated to his office, avoiding being seen by any personnel. No one needed to know he was late, and if people believed he had been there for the whole time, let them believe! Fortunately, he didn't run into anyone, as everybody was too busy doing their duties and presenting their reports as fast as they could. Show off, if he could call it that, or more like justifying one's salary after a month of slacking off and doing nothing.

A little later, after a kind looking lieutenant disturbed his silence with demanding his attention on signing some forms, another loud knock that could easily break down the door disrupted what was left of his day-dreaming. What was he saying about everybody remembering it was the end of the month? "Yes?"

"My reverences, Your Majesty, may I intrude into your kingdom? Some coffee, a cup of our finest tea?" Edward entered, kicking the entrance with his metallic foot, his hands in his pockets. He whistled appreciatively "Whoa, sure looks like the dead woke up after four long weeks" he noticed as he looked at the folders on the desk.

Roy cracked a smirk. "My, my, what an honour having you here, Fullmetal. Decided to show up too? What a shame, the day was just getting better. Unfortunately, the coffee finished, now that you came"

"Ha-ha, fuck you too, General" Ed replied with a straight face, failing to keep it as he almost burst into loud laughter seeing the poor low-ranked officer who was searching through a report eyeing him eerily, a bit scared that someone dared to talk like that to a General. It was common knowledge Edward wasn't in the slightest the most polite person when it came to Mustang, but it must have been the first time he's seen their little show. 'Must be a rookie in the office' he decided after taking a better look at the man's face. "Good morning, Second Lieutenant" he saluted after counting the decorations on his epaulets.

"G-good morning, Sir" he replied shakily and started to sit up from the couch. Ed waved his hand with a smile for him to resume what he was doing previously, and turned his face to Roy, who was watching amused. "Obviously you forgot you had your assessment"

"It's your fault you forgot to remind me"

"Indeed, I only told you six times, I should have said it for seven"

Ed frowned. "Smart. Anyway, they were only the papers of registration, and I gave them to Armstrong as you requested. I'll be submitting the rest at the end of the week. Yeah, I've heard when you said that, shut it. By the way, the Lieutenant has been calling me like a frenzy to come at the office, I thought it was burning. And here I was thinking to myself that I should make sure you didn't hurt yourself making coffee. So, what happened?"

At that, Roy's brows lowered apologetically. He won't get to the end of this, as he once again forgot to make coffee in the morning when it was his turn. "You should personally talk to the Lieu- no need for that" he said and nodded to his assistant who glared at him for taking a break from signing reports. He lowered his head into the pile of papers, looking as innocent as a sheep.

"Yes, I've been looking for you, please read this file and act accordingly to it, thank you" she dismissed Ed with the said folder. He took it and left the room before Riza started shooting him for keeping Roy away from his duty. She looked like being in a foul mood, and not afraid to show how bad it was.

The other soldier in the room ducked behind his papers, a shiver creeping up his spine. Poor guy, he didn't know what to make of the dynamics around the office. He was very confused who did what, but one thing he could understand – Riza Hawkeye was not the kind of person you wanted to confront unless necessary. The rumours about her being the bear in the team were more than truthful.

XXXXX

Edward returned to Roy's office after a few long hours to find him grasping at a paper like it was his life line. He looked at him, wondering what it meant, but didn't comment on it. "Are you done with your stuff? I've just finished mine. And... thank you for sending Hawkeye with that sandwich"

"No problem" he smiled. "Yes, it seems I'm finished here too" he replied and put the rest of the papers back into the cabinet. "You should go before me, I'll see you later, yes?"

"O-kay" Ed nodded and left the room. They usually didn't leave at the same time to avoid suspicion; it wouldn't do to be found out. The old team might know about them, but no one was as tight-lipped as them.

They met about an hour later at home. Edward was already boiling some water for their afternoon tea, a habit he picked up after he noticed Roy wasn't just forgetting to eat, but to drink anything but coffee, that when he remembered to drink it at all. He wondered how he survived before being with him, with that bad routine.

After pouring some milk in Roy's tea, he offered him the cup, accepted with a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you, sunshine"

"I'm going to choke you with your sunshine if you keep on calling me that"

"Whatever. How was your day?" the brunette lamely asked, as if they didn't see each other at work. However, Ed answered good-naturedly "I had to rummage through old documents, as usual. Hawkeye gets a sadistic pleasure on seeing me playing in the dust"

"Sounds like her" he hummed into the tea.

"How about you?"

"Same old. I've informed the Fuhrer about the accord we pulled off last night, he seemed very pleased indeed"

"Obviously, we're just that good"

Silence crept between them, though not as heavy as it was supposed to be. They enjoyed just being in each other's company, no words having to be said to acknowledge their presence. Sometimes, nothing could spoil their little silent perfection.

But nothing stays like that, some things have to destroy the balance at worst times. "I forgot to tell you... I took a three or something minutes break today and phoned my brother. Don't worry, I did it from an outer line. I invited him over Saturday; he and Winry are staying in the city until next week. I thought it might be a good idea, what do you say?"

Roy choked on his tea. He was the one who agreed to the invitation, but didn't really consider setting it into action. With a grimace, he said half-strangled "Great idea, dear" he coughed to clear his throat.

"Perfect. We should think of what we could do, I mean, we never have any guests. We always go out"

"Then why not going out?" Roy said hopeful. He hated having anyone over, Ed was a very fortunate exception.

"Because we should show them there isn't anything suspicious going on here! Come on, no one's gonna kill you, it'll be fine. All you need to do is listen to me, and everything will be just fine"

"Very assuring"

"Yup. Very, I know, right?"

Roy took another sip of his sweet tea. He most likely won't survive the week with Al next to him, if things went as well as he saw them in his head.

XXXXX

The days passed eventless for Roy and Edward. Both of them had a lot of work to do, and it looked a lot like the routine they set for themselves for the end of a trimester, but something unsettling filled the void in the usually peaceful and very much empty by day Mustang household. Not especially for Ed, who didn't look like he gave any second thoughts to their incoming visit, but for Roy. He felt like it was the national state alchemist exam all over again, his mind racing in every direction at once. He knew Al for so many years, but there was an elephant still jumping inside his head.

He reminded himself it wasn't the moment to worry about any acceptance from Edward's family, he mainly didn't care about it, but he wanted it to go smoothly for his lover, who would most likely burry him alive if he didn't make a good impression. Again, there was no impression to be made, but his completely irrational mind couldn't comprehend that. He started to understand how Hughes felt when he first met Gracia's parents and himself, the ever-bastard, joked at his expense. 'Seems like the curses are getting to me, old friend' he thought.

The damned day finally arrived, and Roy woke up like he has been running, not sleeping. He didn't remember if he actually fell asleep or he just stood limp in the bed, but he could easily acknowledge he was downright nervous. He was more than certain everything was going to go wrong, and he made it the point of the day to prove his theory.

Edward woke up that morning completely drained. The previous night, he stood up until who knew what hour to finish his stupid assessment for the national alchemist certificate, his pride not allowing him to accept Roy's proposal to complete that year's assignment with his help. Hell, he could have been sleeping with the Fuhrer and he wouldn't have accepted to pass the examination through anyone else's help. Picturing the said image of Grumman in his head made his stomach turn a little, and had to cover the idea with a lot of other images, most of them of horses running on a field. It was the most innocent image he could muster when his imagination formed the idea of having an old geezer... 'Fuck, I'm seeing it again' he mentally cursed and spitted the toothpaste on the mirror in indignation. He frowned and wiped the mirror clean.

He found Roy in the kitchen, folding napkins. They arranged the food the previous night, mostly Roy did as Ed wrote his documentation, but that didn't settle the brunette in the slightest.

"If you keep folding that, you'll get a ball, not a triangle" Ed patted his lover on the back. Roy put down the destroyed napkin and smiled. "Sorry, the rest are alright, hm?"

"Yeah, they are. What's with you? You seem off"

"Neah, just sleepy. I could use some sleep from time to time"

Ed gasped, making a face. "And I keep telling you that!"

"Why would I listen? You never listen to me"

"And you still wonder why"

They settled for a long breakfast, none too eager to eat for various reasons. They chatted about work, making plans for the next week, when Ling was supposed to authorise the first shipment. Things looked good with their strategy, and the operation was going to commence soon.

They tidied around the house for the rest of the morning, and made sure it looked decent. Nothing could incriminate them in any way, not like there was something that shady, that after they locked Roy's pretty extensive collection of fire weapons, knives, radio transmission jamming devices and blackmail material. Besides those, there wasn't anything to worry about.

After the tedious work, they both settled on the couch, Ed's head resting on Roy's knees. The former started bouncing his feet, earning himself a good punch in the stomach. "Stop that, or do you want me throwing up everything I've eaten?"

"Hm... at least for making you miserable, I'd do it" That cost him another punch, this time in the leg. "Ouch, don't break my feet now!"

"Suits you better. I'd really enjoy having you in a wheelchair and throwing you on the stairs. It'd be fun" Ed joked and kissed the spot where he hit. "Better?"

"Aw, thank you for your kindness, my little fairy" Roy teased and contracted his muscles to prepare for another blow.

"You're so lucky you have to be in one piece today, otherwise, you'd be missing some limbs by now" Ed cussed and rubbed his temples.

They frowned at each other for some good minutes, making it a stare contest. That, until the doorbell rang, and they rose up at the same time, bumping their heads, adding to Ed's heel connecting with Roy's chin when he stood up too fast. They cursed each other until they reached the door, and then arranged their messy appearance before opening the front.

XXXXX

_A few hours ago_

"Come on, Al, you act like you're forced into getting married with the rapist that got you knocked up, not like you're visiting your brother! Man up!" Winry shouted from the little living room, snorting at her husband's nervousness. Al, very much like Roy, wondered how bad that evening could go. He was still mad on Ed for hiding so much from him, but couldn't blame him, really. He didn't know how he would have reacted if he knew the truth, but that didn't really absolve the fault. He felt left-out and like arguing with someone. If it could be Mustang, he would go for it.

Winry, on the other hand, watched him with amusement. She wanted to congratulate her childhood friend for messing so much with her husband's head, it was simply entertaining. Without too much fuss, she went to the bathroom to change, and then stepped into the bedroom to startle Al with her sudden appearance. "ALPHONSE!"

The blond jumped in his chair and turned to look at her. "Damn, stop shouting, you've scared me!"

"Great" she grinned and rested her hands on his shoulders. "So, what are you waiting for? Get your ass up and let's go out"

"This early?"

"Yup, let's go for a walk, you look like you'd either kill that glass, or cry. One or the other, it's the same to me. Up, now!" she patted him on the back and tip-toed to the door to pull up her boots. Al sighed and followed her, not too eager to see his brother, especially not with Roy.

They got on the street, and stopped on their way to buy a bottle of wine. Winry insisted on it, and Al made the wise decision to let her do what she wanted. There was no point in opposing the storm.

Hand-in-hand, they walked to their destination. To Al, it sounded like he was being taken to his own funeral, and the urge to hit Roy in the face only grew. After all the mess he brought into his life, now he had to ruin his ties with his brother? Preposterous.

Before ringing the bell, Winry slapped him and told him to behave. He opened his mouth to argue, but she was already pressing the button.

From inside, some loud thumps could be heard. The blonde mechanic smirked, wondering what their very tender hosts were doing that she managed to get them so startled. The door was opened fast, and they were welcomed by Edward clutching on Roy's shirt, almost falling after walking on a small rubber ball.

"FU-" he started, but Roy swiftly shoved him to his side, making sure none of them fell on their faces. "Welcome, please come in" he said, letting go of his partner.

Ed regained his balance and looked sheepishly at his brother, who was staring at him wide-eyed. Seeing Winry holding in her laughter, he frowned.

They entered the hall and gave their coats to Roy, who politely put them on hangers. Behind him, Ed was whispering curses "Why the fuck was Hayate's toy in front of the door?!"

"Wasn't me inviting Hawkeye with her dog" Roy answered and shoved the two of them in the living room. So much for making a good impression.

He remembered how to play the good host, after all these years of helping his aunt with her guests and customers. He opened a small bottle of a pre-digestive drink and poured the liquor in four glasses, from time to time glancing at Ed, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. He inwardly smiled, thinking that he was the older of them, and he looked like he was a parent drinking with his kids. He frowned. Now, he has just made himself a great pervert.

"You have such a lovely house, Roy" Winry started in an attempt to lighten the mood. Roy smiled "Thank you, I'm glad you like it. We didn't have too much time to arrange the things, the week has been quite erratic"

"Yeah, it's the famous end of a trimester. I know Ed used to be very vocal about this time of the year. I guess you had some papers to do, being a commander" Winry answered, glaring at the two brothers who were awkwardly glaring at each other.

"Indeed, there were some boxes of them" Roy agreed.

"Seems to be a perk of the job"

Ed and Al didn't listen to any of the small talk. They were too busy with conquering the world inside their head. It seemed that Roy and Winry were enjoying their conversation, very attentive to each other's words. Little by little, the two brothers joined the conversation, that after some amount of drinking. They were still awkward, but things seemed to look up. Winry seemed very interested in Roy's knowledge of chemistry, a discipline the latter had to master in order to be able to play with fire, and he told her all the details he could take in on metal processing and engineering. He did it so diplomatically and diligent, sucking all the information the girl could offer, it took some insane concentration to notice how his eyes were lighting up on the data. He could already see a new idea of using his alchemy.

"I've been wondering, how did you two got together? I remember you used to hate each other" Winry abruptly changed the subject. Trying hard not to slap himself, Roy cast a glance at Ed and narrowed his eyes when he answered faster than him "It just happened"

"Just happened? As in jumping on ea-"

"As in working for a project" Roy corrected her before saying anything stupid. Not like she wasn't right, their first 'interaction', as he liked to put it, was after being too drunk to think clearly, but nonetheless, he didn't want to hear it. Though he might consider doing it that again, it was rather interesting, angry, vengeful sex... he made a new mental note.

"A project" Al stated more than asked, implying he wanted to hear more about it. Ed frowned and cut bitterly "Very secret"

Roy kicked his foot under the coffee table, making the older of the brothers jump a little. "Yes, we had a very big and important collaboration, you might have heard about it. It earned our previous promotion"

"Oh, that" Al made. He read about his brother's contribution to the alchemy and he could say he was impressed by the way of things. It was most interesting how they managed to combine two completely different skills to compile a new law of transmutation. But that was not the point. He still didn't like Roy for taking advantage of Ed's momentary stupidity, as he unfairly deemed it. "It was very interesting, I didn't get to congratulate you, Roy. Brother showed me some notes"

"Thank you, we worked quite some time for them" Roy said and glanced at Winry, inviting her to say something, anything at all.

"It's really nice seeing the city doing so well. I never thought it would recover so fast after the Promised Day" she said, nodding to Roy. He smiled thankful. "It was quite a rocky road, we've been working like mad since then. The Fuhrer helped a lot, we wouldn't have done so much without him"

Al shifted in his place and cupped the glass harder. "The Fuhrer seems very active"

Ed moved his eyes from his brother to his lover, who was seated in front of the other on opposite couches. Next to Al, Winry looked at Roy with big eyes, almost kind, and listened to his words with great understanding. And him, on an armchair, felt like throwing himself out of the window. Why did he agree to the invitation, come again?

The conversation continued without being heard by Ed, whose ears suddenly went deaf, and eyed Winry rather strangely when she asked him something. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention"

"Ah, you lovesick. We were taking about what a kid you were a little time ago"

"I wasn't! I'm older than you anyway" he pouted, but not as bubbly as he used to. Winry grinned, winking. "By now, you would've strangled me. You've grown, Ed, don't you say, Roy?"

"Hm?" he raised his brows. "Oh, yes, definitely. He's quite manageable"

"See?" she elbowed Al in the stomach. "Told ya they're not that bad" Ed blushed slightly. "Winry!"

"Stop it, Ed, you're not fooling anyone. Actually, I've been extremely curious about something... how does it go between you two? I mean, you're both guys. I mean, I know how it goes, but how is it for you?"

Ed's flushness only grew, causing him to choke on his drink. He burnt everywhere, especially in the cheeks. Why that of all the questions?! "Err...?"

"I don't mean to budge in, you know, but I was curious..."

"Winry, I don't think there's any need to ask such things" Al said with a small voice. He was equally embarrassed. The only one who was perfectly fine with the development of the conversation was Roy, who seemed immune to everything after all the mental churning he experienced the entire week. "We formed a very confortable routine, mainly based on our work collaboration"

"That's lame, sheesh, you sure are an old man, Roy" Winry chuckled. "Don't you do anything in your spare time?" she playfully pushed his leg with her knee.

"I should start drinking" Ed mumbled under his breath, barely inaudible. He was so red, he could easily be confused with his coat. Unfortunately, his friend heard him. "Why? He's not good at it? Roy, are you impotent?" she said wide-eyed. Roy nearly spitted in his glass, bursting into a coughing fit. That girl sure knew how to leave a grown man wordless.

Edward and Alphonse watched the duo look at each other with teary eyes. They were trying to hide their amusement, but the brothers were completely fazed. They were so not talking about that.

"Guess not, huh?" Winry said after steadying her breath. She burst into laughter once again. "Good God, that image in my head! Damn..." she said and gestured for her stomach, subtly mimicking a bulge and then pointing to Ed. Without realising, she hit a sore spot, but Roy laughed nonetheless, not flinching one bit. The image in his head was rather amusing, despite everything.

Ed swore he was going to turn purple if they kept on going with that. That was when Roy deemed it appropriated to suggest going to arrange what they've prepared for serving, and subtly reached for Winry to follow him. The mechanic followed him to the kitchen.

"Wow, you sure are impressive! How did you manage to make them sit down and not kill each other? And actually, to not get yourself killed? I hid all the knives back at the hotel" she inquired, munching on a muffin she found on the table top.

He smiled and took out some plates. "You forgot I've been putting both of them down for years"

"I guess" she hummed. "Sorry for earlier, you looked like you would fall asleep if I didn't say anything. Still, some things really need to be asked, ya know"

"Yeah, that was really something else. Did I lift off your fears?"

"Completely" she cracked and patted his shoulder. "You know, I don't think you're that bad, Roy. Though I had no idea Ed had anything for you, he was very vocal about you. And I mean really vocal"

"Don't worry, he's as vocal as always, if not worse" Winry quirked an eyebrow and her lips curved mischievously, determining Roy to immediately add "I was talking about cursing me, don't think about anything else, please"

Winry made an awed face, like everything suddenly made sense. "Ow... yeah, seems so. But still, he seems pretty passionate, he spoke really highly about you a few days ago"

"Aham" he made. So his mental gamble was right, they did talk about their relationship before Winry assaulted him in his office. He stirred once more the salad and then placed it on a tray next to the other platters and cutlery. He took out the stuffed roast from the oven and uncovered the steaming vegetables. He hummed in approval after he put the sauce in a small glass bowl.

"Shouldn't I be helping you with anything?" Winry asked, peeking over his shoulder. "Of, you're unnecessarily tall" she said and pushed his shoulder lower.

"No, just lay back and keep me company, don't worry about anything. I'm about ready here; I hope those two didn't do anything too rash, I never thought they could get that bad"

Back in the living room, Edward and Alphonse sat together in a nauseating silence. Ed raised his eyes to his brother, and said hopeful. "It was a joke, that" he rubbed his head. "Winry is just as always"

"Yeah, I guess. She and Roy seem pretty familiar"

"He's familiar with everyone, I wouldn't wonder. You should've seen him at my birthday; we went to his aunt's bar because we didn't have time for anything else. He didn't know most of the customers, but in half an hour he was friend with everyone. Damn, we had some fun, I wish you two were there. You would've had a great time, though I don't know how much you would've remembered of it"

Al tried his best to understand what was so funny in getting wasted and befriending strangers, but, after all, he was the one who used to be in a suit of armour. "You were that drunk?"

"Sure thing. I woke up in the morning with little memory of what happened and a major headache. It was very funny to go to work, all day I rested my head on his shoulder, he propped his body on mine, and we'd signed documents while drinking some good cups of strong coffee. Hawkeye found it very amusing, and she deliberately let things fall on the floor. She said it was accidental, but I bet she did it on purpose"

"She didn't come with you?"

"Of course she came with us, but she didn't drink as much as we did. That reminds me, I think it was the first time I've ever seen Roy that drunk, maybe only when we confused the tranquiliser with the sodium IV. Knox found it very funny. And maybe when we went in the North last time, and that was really something. I still get nauseous"

"Huh, you sound like you had your share of fun" Al still didn't understand what was so fun, but he sported a little smile for the sake of his brother, who looked like he enjoyed his stories.

"You bet we did. Maybe we'll go out drinking one of these days, you should see the man in action. He thinks he makes me jealous, but he's burning with it when I talk to anyone, be it a dog"

Al chuckled. That was something he could relate to, knowing how Roy was always on top of everyone. Now, the brunette didn't sound like such a bad character, maybe he overreacted. "No way!"

"Yes way! He's the most jealous person I've ever seen! I mean, he looks at the others like he'd murder them. And, knowing him, he might" His face lost a bit of its light.

"About that, brother... I don't want to intrude, but what really happened last winter? Was it that bad? You don't need to tell me, but I'm still worried" he shyly said.

"Well, it-" Roy and Winry returned laughing loudly about who knew what. They returned with two trays and they placed them on the hardwood table at the end of the living room. With a sorry look, Ed joined them, helping Winry with the setting of the table. Roy opened another bottle of wine and set it into the designated glasses.

They've eaten slowly, talking mainly about nothings. From time to time, Al glanced at Roy with hidden sorrow, in a way sad for what he presumed he had to experience. Roy smiled every time, and then turned to Ed, nearly engulfing him with his long looks. Ed felt neurotic in his place next to Roy, shivering when they accidentally touched.

Roy gently patted his shoulder, but Ed clenched his muscles too hard and he threw his fork in Winry's plate. She chuckled and retrieved his fork. "Wow, Ed, don't stab me yet! Not at the first date" she laughed.

"Huh?" he made confused.

"Silly, you didn't realise? I guess not, you men are too up your asses. No offence, Roy"

"None taken" Rey replied all-knowingly and took a sip of his red wine. "You were saying?"

"Ah, so you got it! Thanks God, I'm not mad, though with such oblivious lots, I don't know where I'm getting. Didn't you notice we, at this table, are all in couples, kind of? I think? Ya see?"

Roy snorted at the remark. "The finest observer of them all, you are. If you are so observant, may I burrow you to get the dessert? That is, if anyone hasn't got any objections"

"No, they don't. Anything for dessert! What did you prepare?" Winry said and jumped off her chair.

"Actually, we prepared. Edward mainly licked the cream off the bowls, but still..."

"Oh, shut it, I was supervising you not to burn anything" Ed pouted and set his head on the table with big innocent eyes.

"Sure thing, right, Al? You remember when you and Ed almost burnt Granny's kitchen when we were little?"

Al shrugged, not really into the joyful mood the two in-laws set... he shivered. It was such a strange thing, thinking of Roy like that. He looked at Ed, who threw Roy a deep look as he tried to deny the facts. Roy's eyes suddenly lit up, smiling fully in their darkness. It was the first time Al saw them like that, that pureness in them, without that unreadable exterior. He turned his eyes back to Winry, and the black orbs hardened back into their shallow falseness, one that would make any woman blush in ecstasy and any superior feel kissed up the ass and important. The eyes that so easily lied to everyone, his hidden weapon. Those few sparse seconds, Roy looked incredibly sincere and, he'd dare say, beautiful, though that was not a good word. He kind of understood what Edward saw in the man.

"Well, Winry, you really have to tell me, I need more blackmail material" Roy said and bumped her forearm. She chuckled. "My pleasure, I have so many good stories, he'll hate me" she laughed and grabbed his arm and they went to the kitchen to take the rest of the food.

"They are really getting well together, I wouldn't have guessed" Al breathed in. "Let's gather the plates, brother"

"Oh, yes" he answered absently. Edward took the plates and pilled them on the tray. "You know, I'm happy you came here with Winry. Roy actually put a lot of soul and determination into dusting and cooking last night, we came back home very late yesterday from work"

"Yeah, it was delicious; I will tell him after dessert. I can't praise him yet if it isn't as good as the rest, right?"

"Right you are" Edward ruffled his hair with fondness in his eyes. Alphonse was still a little taller than him, and he supposed that's how it would always be. He gave up the hope of growing a long time ago, and in a way he preferred it like that, not that he would vocally admit it. He enjoyed it when Roy pulled him up and carried him through the house like he was some frail porcelain doll, or when he had to stand on his toes to reach for his face to kiss him. They were perfect how they were, and at the moment, his face said it all.

"I haven't seen you smiling like that in such a long time, brother" Al noted. "What are you thinking of?"

"Me? Nothing!"

"I bet you're thinking how good this is going to be!" Roy commented from the door, Winry peeking behind him with a watering mouth. He came with a new tray in his arms and placed it on the table.

"Hope you'll enjoy this, Al, we've thought of you when we did it!" Roy presented him a big piece of apple tart with home-made vanilla ice cream. Despite the simple looks of the recipe, he took great pride into his perfect taste matching. He called it family heritage, a specific trait he took from his mother. From the great tales he heard from his aunt, the Xingese were very proud of their realisations.

"Hm, it looks good, Roy!" the younger blond admitted. "But apple? How did that make you think of me?"

He smiled. It was in reminder of the promise of eating apple pie with Hughes when the two brothers would get their bodies back, the promise he heard from Gracia one long and lonely night, the promise that never came into life. It wasn't something to talk over dinner, and he knew his friend wouldn't have wanted to see him sad when he were supposed to be cheerful. The time of mourning was left behind too much time ago to unbury it.

"Let's eat before it melts!" Roy replied and 'attacked' his piece of tart. "Indeed, with all due modesty, I'm so good at this" he hummed, earning some good natured laughter from the table.

"The charmer" Winry whistled and clapped her hands mockingly. Ed smiled at Roy, and stroked his tight under the table.

"Come on, praise me on something" Roy sulked at the loss of touch.

"On what? You praise yourself enough for everyone" his lover bit back and kicked his knee as to accentuate his point.

"Guess that's the way of the military, huh?" Winry suggested expectantly.

"What can I say, if a soldier didn't bark how good he was, where'd the world go? No unfair promotions and underpaid extra hours, that'd be awful! Survival at one's fittest, as a good friend would say, though under other circumstances" the brunette winked at Ed. He snorted. "Damn that woman, I hope he chokes on her bad overpriced coffee"

"Hm? Are you talking about Major Armstrong's sister? How is the Major General?" Al asked. Edward rolled his eyes. "Same bitch as ever"

"Brother! She helped us a lot!"

"Yeah, and she never ceases to remind me" he retorted and fell back on his chair with a great sigh. "She scares me when she finds the urge to appear out of nowhere at our doorstep in the middle of the night and kick me out of my own bed so she could sort her ammunition. She's got some screws loose, no wonder you two bastards get along so well" he glares at Roy, who finds the need to explain. "She has very poor time management" As if that was the problem.

"She seemed so when we stayed up in the North, she was awake almost all night and fell asleep on her papers in the morning. She was very lucky to have the Major with her, he usually woke her up when she was in the danger of slipping on her sword when she fell asleep cleaning it" Al remembered the more shady memories of Olivier. She wasn't the type to be careless, but even great minds grew tired from time to time, even her. Or at least that was what she was promoting about her habits.

The blond alchemist snorted. "Oh, yeah, let's all thank Miles" He elbowed Roy's stomach, who wasn't too far from spitting what he was chewing from laughter. He swallowed "Always thank Miles" he corrected. "Because you were asking, she is doing great, and is currently working on an accord with Drachma. She's still married to her work, most of the time, that is" Roy added on better judgement.

"That woman's not in the slightest sane, how can she stay in that cold? I've frozen my ass off when I was held up there!" Winry shook at the reminder of coldness. "I'd be drunk to warm up all the time, despite I'm not that much of a drinker"

"Oh, definitely, right Ed? Oh, I haven't told you-"

"No, no, you bastard, don't you dare" Ed stopped his lover from telling anything too embarrassing about their last visit at Fort Briggs. He, or more likely his big mouth, challenged Olivier Armstrong to have a drinking contest with him and his lover. Miles promptly refused their game, not that he feared to lose, he was a good drinker, but because there had to be someone responsible enough not to let those three alone with booze. Actually, more for surveying Armstrong and Roy, whom he knew how much damage could do together.

Roy bit Ed's hand, which was efficiently covering his mouth. The younger alchemist snatched it and patted it with care. "Ouch, cut those damn teeth"

"Too bad, you'll tell us another time" Winry said. Roy nodded. "Aye, aye, Ma'am"

"Are you plotting against me now? Brother! Let's team up against these two"

Al lowered his gaze, unsure what to say. "Well, alright. Though I don't see what we could do"

"Protect the Elric pride, Al! Duh!"

Winry grinned, her eyes glowing with mischief. "That's a deal, guys. What do you say, Roy? Do we beat their sorry asses?"

"Beat them? That's small words" he replied and ruffled Ed's ponytail. "We destroy them!"

They were all laughing, feeling like a family at last. Not the most functional family, but they had time to work on it.

The wonders that a partially clouded mind and a full belly could do.

XXXXX

Night slowly crept at their window. Inside the house, the four of them were laughing at old stories, remembering the many things they have experienced during their long trials. Al loosened up greatly, feeling more at ease in Roy's presence, and even joked with him. Maybe he wasn't that bad, and at least he wasn't some faceless stranger. They've known each other for years, and they knew what to expect from the other. It couldn't be that bad, and perhaps he might consider fully forgiving Ed for forgetting to mention some very important aspects of his life.

The phone started to ring loudly in the back of the room. Roy excused himself and answered the phone. Back at the table, the three friends were talking about their happy childhood. Ed smiled brightly at the memories and turned to look at Roy, wanting to share the happiness. But Roy couldn't see him, he was frowning and biting his lips. He talked fast, his mouth shaping words in a relentless pace. As wanting to shield himself, he turned his back to the audience, ending the conversation soon after. He ripped a small piece of paper and pushed it into his pocket. He returned to the table, his face lightening forcefully, and slid back to his place.

"Ah, it's gotten so late! You must be tired, we should get going" Winry suggested, seeing how late it has gotten.

Roy shook his head. "Oh, no, don't. We have all the time, it's the end of the week after all. You know what I've been thinking? If you want, we could go to my aunt's club. She always complains how I should take more people out for a drink, and you could meet her"

Winry looked at her husband for an answer. They looked at each other and nodded. "Why not, what harm could it make?" he replied.

"Then it's settled. Leave the dishes there, we'll clean later" Ed waved his hand at the table and stood up.

At the pub, everyone recognised the most loyal client of them all, welcoming him with salutes and jokes. He swam through the crowd, followed closely by Ed and his family, and stopped at the end of the great shady room, in front of the long bar.

"Ah, the return of the wanderer son. Still remember the way, I see" the great lady said behind the smoke of her floral scented cigars.

"I would never dare to forget it, Madame" Roy replied and kissed her cheek smirking.

"Oh, Edward, great to see you again, and you must be Alphonse and Winry. Am I correct?" Chris asked as she gently waved the smoke away.

"Please meet my aunt, Madame Christmas" the nephew introduced his sibling. She crooked a smile and extended her hand to the new-comers, who warily accepted it. "Don't be so tight, I'm not going to eat you. What nonsensical things have you told them about me, Roy?"

"Nothing too harmful, rest assured. Well, dear darling, is there any remote place available for us so we won't get into your feet?"

"How remote, my Roy-boy? Don't forget I might be indulgent, but not that much" she said and crooked her index finger inviting her guests follow her in the back of the club.

"Hah, nonsense, you're imagining things" Roy caressed her shoulder fondly and subtly slipped a note into her blouse. She pointed her hand to a private stool. "There you go, I'll send Rita to take your order"

"Thank you, Chris" Edward said and received a warm smile. "Have fun, but not that much, I'm still angry for your 'interior redecoration' from last time. I don't need another one" she glared at Roy and Ed, who both raised their hands in defence. "Winry, Alphonse, it is great meeting you. I'll see you around later, have a good time" she finally said and left them be.

The air was heavy scented, but not disturbingly so. Low music was playing softly in the background, lulling the customers into a pleasant state of mind. "It's a really nice place, though I must say your aunt looks like the real deal" Winry gasped, gazing at her rich surroundings. For all its worth, the club was very tasteful.

"Yeah, she leaves that kind of impression on people. But she's not harmful"

"Not that much" Ed commented.

"Not that much" Roy agreed. "I thought she'd throw me out of the window after last time"

"I would've thrown you out of the window after last time if I could. But obviously I couldn't" Ed rolled his eyes and brushed off some invisible dust off his coat, annoyed by the reminder of their latest night out.

"Guys, you're too shady even for my taste" Winry said as she searched thought the menu. "What's with this last time? Sounds pretty wild"

Ed and Roy looked at each other. "One must not ask about the last time" The four of them burst into laughter. "You two sure don't get bored" she eyed them one more time and waved her hand to the waitress to place her order.

XXXXX

Chris Mustang sent Rita, one of the waitresses, to take their order as she promised. With a sly smile, she returned to the bar and exited through a back door leading to a hall. She thought of her adoptive son, the boy who always wanted more and took everything he could, sometimes more. She was happy with Ed; he was a smart person and a good presence, always being there to confront Roy over the most foolish of things. They completed each other well, maybe too well on certain aspects. They reminded her a lot of her brother and his wife, the two jokers. Such pity it was, that they had to leave so much behind and die such a death, protecting their child from the mad man who was supposed to love him.

All in all, she could say she was proud of her boy.

After walking the corridor, she entered the last room and closed it carefully behind herself. From her breast, she extracted the note Roy gave her and unfolded it. She carefully read it, wondering what made him so daring into giving her the news so fast.

She frowned.

"Well, damn" she said and lit her lighter letting the small piece of paper fall into the hot flames of red fire. Could problems ever stop?

Well, that's too bad, she thought and let a cloud of smoke tumble into the thin air.

Too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pow-pow. Yup, that's it for now, until the next time. I hope you liked this, and please don't forget to leave me a review, a kudo and bookmark. It really keeps me going and I thank you for reading!  
> See you soon with another... chapter. This doesn't rhyme, heh :D


	17. Chapter 17 – A name to a face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Morning, I will cut this short, so - this chapter is pretty much the begging of explaining new stuff. Graphic scenes and swearing, but there's nothing new, right? And, I forgot to say I don't own anything besides the plot and some characters here and there. Obviously.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it, and please, don't forget to leave a review, leave a kudo and bookmark!  
> Now, with the actual deal...

Chapter 17 – A name to a face

"We should have never gone out drinking with them" Roy nodded at that, his shoulder crooked on one side, allowing Ed to rest his head on it. "She's worse than you" He nodded again. "That girl's a monster" Ed concluded his series of complaints as he rubbed his bleary eyes. "How was I supposed to know Winry is so resistant?"

Roy returned his look, equally dizzy and blood-shot. "The only time in my life I can't but give you reason" he said and took another bitter sip of his coffee. Too raw, too strong, way too hot, absolutely tasteless on his aching tongue. Disgusting.

He grunted at the terrible taste, immediately regretting it as bile threatened to rise into his mouth. He suddenly preferred the bitter muddy liquid far better than that.

Ed frowned. "What do you mean? I'm always right, unlike others, you know, like um... you?"

"Hah, and who always gets you out of mess? I look at you, my fair damsel" Roy tried to flap his eyelashes, but the dizziness made it resemble what could only be called having dust in the eyes and trying to get it out.

Edward jumped to his feet and swallowed all his words as a wave of nausea bit at his brain. He slid back in his kitchen chair, and propped his head back on Roy's shoulder. "Remind me, why do we always end up in this position?"

"Because of your big mouth? Well, the metaphorical matter is quite problematic, as the anatomical aspect is just endearing" Roy hummed with a big lazy smirk. Ed threw him a look that could kill those light-hearted. "I bet even on your dying bed you would still be thinking of getting laid"

"If that'd be with you, it'd be a good way to die. Good indeed" Roy grinned, his teeth glowing into the electric light from the ceiling.

Ed pushed his head gently with the back of his hand. It was not like he cared the other man was as nauseous as him, he would have pushed far harder, but all the strength in his arms was gone. "Damn, my head hurts too much for this" he said and took the mug of coffee from Roy's hand, and gulped down a great deal. He grimaced.

"How can you even drink this shit?! Bleargh, tastes awful! What is this hemlock?"

"I can't fell its taste. But I see you've eaten a lot of shit that you know how it tastes, now that it comes to it"

"Only from you" Ed took a moment to think and quickly added "That sounded gross. I meant bullshit. Cheap flattery and convenient lies, the likes. You're full of it. Shut up, Mustang"

Roy chuckled. "Another thing that came from you I agree with. We should get drunk more often, I start to see your reasoning. They sure are right about starting to make sense out of anything after some drinks. I must be getting good at this!"

"Yet you still suck at making coffee. What the hell is this thing even supposed to be?" he placed the mug back in Roy's hand, who snorted and took a sip from the dreadful liquid. He gnashed.

"You're right, it tastes awful"

XXXXX

_The previous night, at the club_

Madam Christmas was overjoyed to see how much the table in the back could order. She didn't know where to put it, on Roy's 'making a good impression' mood or on a horrendously bad week, but the ridiculous amount her nephew must have drank sure brought her some pride. A Mustang could hold his liquor even it meant for a whole barrel of it.

Well, she supposed Roy didn't want to get to that barrel, but if things went in the same direction, he just might.

Winry finished her current glass and purred herself some more. Roy wanted to praise her on her resistance and drive, glad he finally found someone who was harder to get drunk, unlike Ed, who could be easily knocked out with pretty much anything, sometimes just with plain water. Not that it was what he needed after a long period of sleeping mainly two or three hours a night, but still, he had a reason to celebrate.

Unlike his overly cheery wife, Al didn't drink that much. He wasn't attracted by the concept of drinking more than he could hold, however, his overall mood improved significantly. Not the same could be said about his brother, who took it as a personal challenge to drink more than his friend, who was not supposed to get him under the table. Not that it mattered, as he was already with one foot lower.

Of course, Edward could make plenty of excuses, he was awfully good at it. What bothered him the most was that he didn't know the real reason why Roy took them to his aunt's club out of the sudden after receiving that call. Something told him that in the next few months, his lover's tinge of paranoia would suddenly increase, and he didn't want to know the motive.

But curiosity bit at him, and horribly so. They would have a very long talk about it. He'd make sure to make it very long, not wanting to wake up in a hospital without knowing why, like the last time.

He deserved to know why he would eventually end up in a hospital, at least. Because he would, he was sure of it. It was an unwritten law that when Roy was involved in any of his missions, he would see death before his eyes again and again. It was simply that way.

He crooked a lopsided smile. He had no time to die, when he had to make sure the General wasn't brutally murdered by who knows what or by his own bad habits. "Roy, shouldn't you take it easier?" he whispered, making sure not to be overheard.

"Perhaps" he said and drummed his fingers on the table. "But the hell with it, my aunt would come kill me if I stopped before she does" he whispers back. "Winry, I would have never guessed this side of you"

"Why? Feeling like losing the game?" she asked and leaned on Al's shoulder with glassy eyes. Roy wanted to respond with something smug, something to prevent the inevitable headache, but Ed was faster. He hated when Ed was faster at speaking his whimsical choice words. "You'd wish, right Roy?"

Roy smiled. 'Well, to the hell with my lucid mind'

"I say we play a game, and then we talk, Winry" he said and opened another bottle.

A few hours later, Ed thanked all the Gods he had ever heard of for knowing the way back home like the back of his hand, which was now tightly clasped into Roy's. At least, they made it back home in one piece, kind of, that is.

Kind of.

XXXXX

That was quite a headache, Roy thought grimly. But he guessed it wasn't all that bad, and he actually enjoyed it, somewhere in the back of his mind. Somewhere very deep in there. One could put it on his mildly masochistic behaviour, nevertheless, he felt alive and breathing. And now back to the aching, now that he reminded himself of the ways of the living.

'Damn, it hurts' he cursed and swallowed a fistful of aspirins and whatever pain killers he found in the closet. He only hoped they weren't too many to take at once, but what could go wrong.

Ed idly rubbed his wet hair with a large blue towel, drying it thoroughly. He was a little less nauseous and was actually ready for some real action. He narrowed his eyes at Roy, who put his arms up in defence, wordlessly, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. A very long and cold shower, but those were mere details.

Now that he was alone, Ed felt like it was high time to take matters into his own hands. He wrapped the towel around his head and let the edges fall on his back, staining his dark top with small wet patches. With soft steps, as to not be heard by Roy, he walked to the small table in front of the study's door, where a phone stood surrounded by small pocketbooks and scattered pencils.

After he looked around himself one more time, he did exactly as he had heard the martial police did when they investigated a murder that had something to do with phone calls. He clearly saw Roy writing something, he was sure it had to be there somewhere. He took one of the sharper pencils and scratched on the first page of every notebook and then ripped them to examine the results. Only on one of the pages some words could be made out, but that didn't help at all. With a very stylish penmanship, letters curved mockingly on the paper.

 _Not a chance, sunray_ , and a little sun was doodled at the end.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Ed gnashed and crumbled the paper in his fist. He made a beeline for the bathroom upstairs and pushed open the already shaking door. They had in plan to change it after one faithful night when they bumped into it confusing it for a sturdy wall. It was too dark and they were in a rather light headed mood, so the door had to suffer some really hard abuse and thumping.

The door flew open, nearly kicking Roy into the sink. He turned his head with a confused smile and a quirked brow. "What is it, Ed?" he asked and scratched his head, a small pool of water forming at his feet. He absently wrapped the long towel around his shivering shoulders, hiding himself behind the drenched cotton.

Ed didn't wait any longer and roughly grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the steamy bathroom. The towel got entangled in the taller man's feet, and it fell unceremoniously on the floor, making him stumble on it. The blond, who put all his force into dragging Roy, fell forward as his fingers slipped around the other's wrist. Like a heavy hunk of meat, he landed face first on the floor.

Roy, who rebalanced himself, crossed his arms in front of his chest, visibly unshaken by the fact he was stark naked and it was rather cold after the shower. He rested his back against the wall and patiently waited for Ed to burst into yelling or something like that.

As expected, Edward turned with a scowl on his face. The frown grew softer when he took a better look at his lover, who was impassibly staring at his nails like they were some wonders. He gasped as his eyes trailed across his tall figure, on his strong chest to his scarred abdomen. The signs of war were deeply carved on his torso, stomach and his thighs, drawing intricate figures on his translucent skin.

He didn't realise he was staring that hard, but for all his excuses, at least his object of interest was situated on the man's torso or somewhere around there. Or that's how it looked, but really, it wasn't that hard to look at Roy in all his bare splendour from his position on the floor.

As for Roy, he moved his eyes to Ed's face and smirked. "I understand how eager you are to undress me, but you could have at least told me. The floor is all wet now. Weren't you preaching about how water shouldn't get on the floor because it might swollen?" he pointed at the hardwood under his feet.

Colour returned in full force to Ed's cheeks. The frown seemed to make its triumphal reappearance, too. He tried to get back on his feet, but slipped on a small pool he dragged with his socks from the bathroom. He was back on the floor.

"See, I told you it's wet" Roy said matter-of-factly and extended his hand to help Ed up. "Up you go. So, what is the matter that made you feel the need to almost dislodge the door, again?" he turned and, after pressing his hands together, reattached the hinges with alchemy. "We really need to change the frame, looks like the poor door went at war. I don't know how much wood is left to keep mending it back with transmutations"

Ed snorted. "And how is that my fault?"

"When our house's slow demolition is in the phrase, it is always your fault" Roy hummed somewhat pleased, some other objects that needed to be changed during the year popping into his head.

The younger alchemist's eyes flew impossibly open. He gasped. Perhaps Roy didn't realise what he'd just said, but it was more than any declaration. He was told he belonged there, that he was no longer a wandering homeless like he has been for most of his life. That Roy's house was also his. That he had a home, a real home.

He fought the urge to drop to his knees.

Roy noticed the glimpse of fear in the golden orbs, burning like a bonfire. He uncrossed his arms and paced to him, letting his fingers wander on Ed's features. "Hey, is everything alright? If you want, we can stop changing stuff around, for me it's the same. If you want, we can renovate again, or paint the house in red, for all I care. We can put dots, too" he soothed, and hugged the now writhing form in his arms. "Or do you want stripes?" He stroked the long strands of blond hair, still wet but undeniably sweet scented, and hummed in his ear to calm his shivers.

"I prefer stripes, I hate dots" Ed said, voice a little shaken.

Wetness slid on his chest, and it wasn't only from their damp hair. "Are you crying? Edward? What's wrong? Edward?"

Ed hugged him closer, their understated state of clothing no longer an issue. He stopped trembling, and was now silently sobbing. "It's nothing, you idiot... I can't believe you"

"Nor can I, but please do tell what I should believe"

Ed grabbed his chin and tilted it down to take a better look at the dark eyes he enjoyed watching change shades. "It's stupid"

"Like half of the things you say" Roy couldn't miss the opportunity to get punched in the stomach, could he?

"Don't add me into your nonsense" Ed pouted. "But... I... how should I put it..."

"Well, put it" he teased.

"You really want me to beat the daylight out of you" Ed gulped a tear and smiled.

"Not necessarily, my head just stopped aching a few moments ago, so I think I'll pass the generous offer, thank you" The blond narrowed his golden eyes and roughly cupped his cheeks. "Shut up already" he said and kissed him fully, pressing all his weight into the embrace. Roy responded with little surprise, always ready to be close to his beloved. But sure, he expected to hear something close to a fight, not this. Quite some personality disorders, Ed had.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. "Thank you. Thank you so much" Ed muttered, making Roy smile incredulously. "For?"

"For welcoming me in your life. In your home"

Roy smiled and nodded. "You were welcomed from the first moment I realised how much I loved you. And trust me, it was a long time ago"

Edward simply grinned. It was a sheepish looking one, but he couldn't help it. He was smitten, he was in love even more than he used to be. Than how much he thought he was. He was graceful for it.

With a swift pull down, the blond captured Roy's lips once again, less harsh and more passionate than before. He opened his mouth eagerly and allowed the sudden intrusion prodding his lips and sliding inside the cavity. Their tongues met halfway, as if they were waiting to greet each other, and formed a rhythmic aggression between them. Roy stepped back a little to get a better grip on Ed, whom he lifted up and cupped his perked backside to hold him. The blond's legs automatically wrapped around his waist, and he felt himself being pushed in a wall, the familiar coldness hitting him under his clothes.

"So impatient, greedy one" Roy slurred his words, a tell-tale smirk on his face. His eyes were darkened with lust, their shade of an impossibly perfect black, like a room that never saw light.

"Told you to shut up" Ed said with a dangerous glare, and sealed his mouth with a hand.

Roy could barely contain his chest. He enjoyed seeing that slightly dominant side in his lover, a part he saw in every little rebellion, but always in new forms. Perhaps his male pride didn't agree with him, but he would have loved to feel some old-fashioned domination from time to time. And he could swear it would be like pure gold.

They would turn into gold.

Small nips at his cheekbones, and a hand started trailing on his chest. It tickled, really, and it sent shocks of heat to the middle of the problem. A feral growl slipped past his lips when Ed's wandering fingers wrapped themselves around his already half-erected cock and moved in a hard tug.

He put more force into pushing his younger lover into the wall, the space between them smaller than before. He could feel every muscle in Ed's body, and hear his rapid heartbeat, the heat of it all sending waves of arousal to his groin, rapidly curving his pants' front. Their mouths smacked together again and again, the vice-like clench of their jaws seeming predatorily.

Edward pressed his hand on Roy's chest and pushed him away. He disentangled his feet and took a step back with a beamingly cruel smile. He examined him from head to toe, tracing the convulsing muscles into his memory.

Roy watched with amusement how starving eyes watched him with hunger. He wanted to be devoured, one way or another, the carnal need surpassing any rational thought. He wanted it so badly, and he didn't need that much to be stirred up. He liked being so naked, so exposed, and have his partner looking at him like he was a great feast on a starved man's ta- "ARGH!" he gasped, a groan chocking him, and blew his eyes wide as, out of nowhere, the blond head in front of him disappeared and planted itself between his legs, engulfing him fully.

His hand automatically went over his mouth to muffle himself, but Ed slapped him with the metal in his palm, and lifted his index finger disapprovingly. He bobbed his head harder and harder, and when he felt Roy's hands slowly making their way to his hair, he let the leaking head slip and turned to placing light kisses between his thighs.

Roy made a strangled sound as the chilly air hit his overheated dick, and it bit at him. He attempted pulling Ed's head higher to signal his need to resume the previous ministration, but that golden head seemed to be attached to the body by iron threads, and not by flesh and bones.

"Uh-huh" he hummed into the soft inner thigh flesh. He brought his flesh hand up on the milky skin, too soft for the rest of the body that it was attached of, and scratched his nails in languid motions, eliciting sinful, yet gulped, grunts.

"Edward, and here I was thinking that you loved me" Roy said with a tinge of desperation in his voice, not in the mood to ask for anything. Ed looked in his eyes through his eyelashes. "And what about the purity of love and stuff like this, hm?" he said and traced the most prominent vein under his cock with one cold steel finger.

Roy narrowed his eyes, another soft sound forming into his throat as Ed nibbled a particular bundle of nerves on his thigh. "To hell with them" he growled and cupped the blond's chin roughly. He moved his lover's head higher, now that it seemed so much lighter.

'That's more like it' Ed mused to himself. Roy was literally taken aback when he actually plunged his head forward and grabbed his hips to bring the slicked dick to his lips and capture it inside his moist cavern. He planted his nails in the flesh at grasp and started moving Roy's body back and forward, as to encourage him to move faster, on his own accord.

The demand was understood and complied to, Roy's hips starting to move at a firm pace, fucking himself into the awaiting mouth. His head tilted slightly back, the sheer pleasure clouding his judgement. Ed hummed approvingly, sending a fornication sensation to the coiling in his stomach. He desperately wanted more and more. Like he could read his mind, the blond's throat suddenly relaxed and took him even deeper, almost to the hilt, sending Roy's hands deeper into his hair. He pounded himself faster, a tiny voice in his head concerned of chocking the enthusiastic man in front of him. But he knew what Ed was capable of, and didn't want to hurt his pride either. He would at least go a tiny bit slower, for the sake of the argument.

Then he felt it, the need of release becoming imminent. He yanked Edward's head back and took a deep breath, staring into the golden orbs of his beloved. The look on the face below him was purely maleficent, the long strands of bright blond hair falling into his eyes like cascades of treasured fortunes. He swallowed hard and attempted to get to his knees and kiss him fully, but he was stopped when hands grabbed his buttocks and spread them.

He crooked one brow, not in displeasure, but in surprise. He guessed it was about time they changed their normal pace, and he welcomed it. He didn't care much about who did what in their physical bonding or whatever was that called - if he needed to be filled, he'd gladly do it. As in consent, he spread his legs a little more.

Edward, however, slowly rose up, his fingers touching everywhere. He encircled Roy's arse with the tip of his index finger, as if testing the waters, and then gave the ass a firm squeeze. Roy chuckled, earning himself a kick in the leg.

"How stupid, you think I'd let you do nothing?"

"What a shame to be thinking you might have suddenly decided to have me underneath you" Roy mocked and pushed at his cheek with his thumb. Ed snorted. "While I stand? And what, to carry your fat ass around when you have like what, thrice my weight? No way, bastard, you have to suffer"

Roy wanted to argue he wasn't that heavy, he was only taller and he didn't have heavy metal instead of limbs to make him heavier, but Ed gave him a light kiss on the lips. "It's too much effort right now, but once I deem it, you won't be able to walk for at least a week, mark my words, Mustang!"

After another little kiss, Roy agreed "Huh, it actually sounds like a good plan. When do we start?" He got a frown.

"Have I ever told you that you talk unnecessarily much?" Ed grabbed his head and kissed him again. With one hand, he lowered his pants and shook them off on the floor, then pulled off his tank top. He jumped back on Roy, who caught his feet in the air and secured them around his waist. He was grounded into the wall, his backside already being prepared by two thrusting fingers, promptly coated in saliva. "Stop-ah, stop that, just get on with it, ah... we do it way too often to actually hurt me, ah"

"Neah, don't care" Roy said as he thrust a few more times before pulling out and quickly replacing the fingers with himself. He entered with a swift move, and started thrusting slowly, mewling sounds ringing to his ears, along with a glorious kick in the kidneys. At that, he started moving faster, till he started pounding into Ed's hole, smacking their bodies together. He pushed harder and harder, long movement back and forth, slow at the beginning and forceful at the end.

They writhed one against the other, Ed entangling jet black locks in his fingers. Their lips crashed, moans dying in their throats before they escaped.

With a steady change of pace and angle, Roy hit Ed's prostate. Edward broke their kiss and threw his head back, hitting it into the wall, denting the flat surface. He was too lost in pleasure to feel any pain, and grounded himself faster on Roy's thrusting cock. He almost screamed when he felt his release, followed suit by Roy coming deep inside the clenching insides, like a small explosion.

And then pain hit him. "OUCH!" he groaned loudly close to Roy's ear, whose shoulders slumped down in discomfort, almost dropping Ed and catching him when it was barely too late. "Agh, don't scream into my ears, dammit" he hissed and lowered the blond to his feet.

Ed rubbed his aching head, narrowing his eyes to Roy. "It's your fucking fault, you bastard! You could have held my head or something, or just not pound me into the wall!"

"How is that my fault?!" Roy asked, and then gasped, looking at the wall in question. The once creamy coloured surface was now grey from the hole in the concrete. Ed turned on his heels to look at his work of art, and almost chocked on his saliva.

"Roy, dear, what were you saying about changing the wallpaper?"

Roy chuckled and gave his a peck on top of his head. "That it was a good idea indeed" he said and pressed his hands to the wall, repairing the denture without covering it back with the wallpaper. He didn't like the colour anyway.

XXXXX

"If they didn't make me drink so much! It's only their fault" Winry groaned and closed the suitcase. "Damn Roy and Ed and their booze and shit! Argh! Next time Mustang has such ideas I'm beating them out of his head, that asshole!"

Al smiled reassuringly at her, not knowing what to say. He had to admit, he didn't know how his wife had been able to drink so much, and actually didn't understand why she had to drink all that quantity of alcohol, but that was none of his area of expertise. He was the one who lived in a suit of armour for years, so what did he know about such things?

Winry continued cursing while she packed their things and prepared them for the next day, when they were supposed to catch the train in the morning. With that vicious headache, she didn't know how they would make it to the station, but she guessed she had Al to do everything, as he wasn't as buttered as her. He actually looked very fresh.

She smiled. It was all so simple.

Al suggested they should go out for a walk, see the city one more time before retiring for the night. He was fascinated by the speed of the rehabilitation, given the fact that the Central was left in a pretty shaken state after the Promised Day. Well, that happens when you have so many alchemists at disposal.

It was amazing how fast Amestris recovered after the event that should have put an end to its existence. Grumman, after assuming the role of head of state, instructed all his subordinates to help into the reconstruction of the country. Despite the rough shape some regions were left into, with the help of sheer will, manpower and alchemy, the country rose back to its glory in less than an year. People regained their trust into the military when well-known faces arrived with new strength, determination and a great story, men like Mustang or Miles giving real hope to the masses. Grumman was a convenient figure and experienced leader, straightening the path to the top for his protégé.

"What do you think of Roy and Ed?" Winry asked Alphonse as they walked in the central park. It was a beautiful patch of nature in a modern city, one of the many parks in it. They sat on a bench in front of the lake, watching wild ducks making loops on the water surface.

"I don't know what to say... Roy is a nice enough guy, and I know him well, or most of him, but still... it's strange to see brother with anyone, especially him. I mean, I don't mind he's found someone, but really? Mustang out of all people? He could have chosen someone less conspicuous and, well, not him"

"Hmh, I think I know what you mean. I guess that's how Ed felt when we married, too"

Al turned to look into her eyes, suddenly realising his selfishness. Of course Ed felt out-of-place when he found out that his only family was getting married, leaving him alone to start his own life. He must have felt left out, forgotten. "Poor brother... I shouldn't have reacted that way" he muttered.

Winry smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I bet Ed already forgave you. After all, he loves his little brother"

"Hah, I guess so. I hope he is happy with Roy. Though, it's him..."

"Damn it, Al, You have one sole idea and one only. Even if it's Roy, he sure is happy, I'm more than certain life's good with him" Winry replied, her smirk almost screaming the other implications. Al nodded with a sour face. He couldn't help imagining a very graphic scene of Roy and his brother, and didn't know how to erase it from his head. He didn't need to see such things. No, he could do without them.

He was sure his brother was happy with Roy, and in a way he was happy too. Edward deserved to settle a little after the mess his life used to be.

Maybe not with Roy, but, well, he wasn't the one who was with him, so it was none of his business.

He kissed his wife on the forehead and held her close. She was such a great person, always saying the best things at the best moments. She was an angel when she didn't hit anyone with a wrench, a true delight.

XXXXX

Edward was definitely not happy with Roy. He laid in their shared bed with a deep scowl on his face. After they had two more rounds of rather strenuous sex, this time no objects being damaged in their passionate moment, he suddenly remembered why he went upstairs to scream at Roy. Definitely not for what they just did.

Roy was absolutely unfazed by Ed's accusing face. It was not like he didn't care, he did, but he started being immune to it. After all, he pretty much saw it on a daily basis. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling. "If we change the door, we should also buy a small cupboard for the bathroom. We have too many towels and too little place for them"

"Okay, we'll search for one when we buy new wallpaper, too. Or paint. Let's choose a livelier colour for it, that greyish beige thing is dull"

"Yup. I think something soft would do... maybe some light blue or green. Maybe yellow? Peach yellow? It would look nice, the space is pretty dark"

"Yeah... we should look" Ed hummed. He frowned. Again, Roy distracted him. "You know, I was supposed to be angry with you"

"Oh, really? If that's how it is when you're angry with me, I should put more effort in unnerving you"

Ed flipped on his stomach and planted his elbow in Roy's liver, making him sharply breath in. "Don't you even dare" he said and climbed on the brunette's irregularly moving chest. "Okay, time to speak. What the hell was with that note from the phone?"

Roy calmed his breath and said with a smirk "Hah, did you like it, sunray?"

"Stop with your sunray, and tell me what you are planning. Why did we go to your aunt's bar last night?"

"To present her your brother and sister-in-law" Roy retorted. "Why, do you suspect there was more?"

"There is always more. So, speak up, I'm starting to lose my patience"

"My, my, so dangerous. I see all that time with the guys up North didn't do you very much service"

"I hate you so much" Ed snarled, getting himself a soft kiss on the forehead. Roy gently pushed him off his chest and propped his body on his elbows. "Yes, you never fail to remind me. But you see, I'm hungry, should we go out and eat something? What do you think?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Fine, take me somewhere I can bankrupt you, I feel like doing so. But we're not done"

"We're never done, I assure you"

XXXXX

Ed entered first in the restaurant, closely followed by Roy, who unknotted the silk scarf around his neck. He smiled at the waiter who showed them to a more reserved table. Very gallantly, the taller man pulled out a chair for his lover, who was a breath away from strangling him with his bullshit behaviour. "If you keep doing that, I swear I'll make sure you won't be able to move for a long time"

"Oh, and what would you do?" he asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Just watch me" Ed narrowed his eyes. A random waiter came with two menus, but soon fled away, intimidated by the fierce look in the blond's eyes, who forgot he was not supposed to look at someone like that, especially at an innocent civilian. Perhaps Roy didn't feel any danger in those golden orbs, in fact, he actually enjoyed the angry glimpse in them, but others didn't take it that well.

"Stop scaring people away. No wonder why everybody gets so paranoid around you" Roy said and flipped open the menu, seeming in deep thought. In reality, he wasn't even reading it.

Edward snorted and placed both of his hands on the table, without standing up. "Hah, not my fault people feel violated when you look at them"

Roy looked up at him with awe. "That's a new one. So resourceful, Fullmetal! I'm completely impressed, praise you"

"At least I am, you General bastard"

It was the standard conversation when they were in a place where people might overhear them, that when they didn't talk business or alchemy. They were merely playing their same old roles, the ever complaining, bile-spitting and childish subordinate and the always daring, sweet-worded and arrogant superior officer. That was their show, their mask over the relationship they shared behind the closed doors. It was safer, using their ranks and not their names, not wanting to seem too familiar. They bit at each other anyway, so there wasn't much of an effort to put up. It wasn't like anybody knew about them, and fewer had any reasons to believe it was true after all, but it was just them being cautions. At least in public.

A middle aged waiter came to them with a beaming smile and fine gestures. "What a pleasure to have you here tonight, sirs. Excuse my colleague, he's new. What shall we have this evening, hm?"

Roy closed the menu cryptically and looked at Ed, who shrugged lightly. "I believe you should surprise us this time as well" he replied and smiled politely to the waiter, who nodded. He was gone with a knowing smirk.

The chefs always outdid themselves when it came to them, and improvised all the time. Roy, before the first time he ever brought Edward here, never ordered anything in particular. He asked to be surprised. And he always was.

They were currently at one of the best restaurants in Central in terms of food and serving. The location was rather central, but didn't look that fancy as one would suppose such high class standards to be housed in. It had a warm looking interior design, much like a family-owned business, and the waiters were polite and helpful, really pleasant to talk to. Those who were working there for a longer time knew Roy and Edward very well, and always showed them a more secluded table in the back for their privacy. Maybe the first ten times they came there, it could have passed as work-related dinner, but two years of constantly going there at all the possible hours could be slightly suspicious even for them two.

And, of course, perhaps because one of Roy's most precious informants worked there and always served at their table, they were never frowned upon. Actually, they were found really sweet by the girls in the kitchen, and they all envied Ed's hair. And perhaps because Chris Mustang was a good friend of the owner, but that was obviously irrelevant.

After they finally ate, Edward sighed. "Now, are you ready to talk?"

Roy looked at his wine glass, watching how the liquid rolled around when he moved it circularly. "It's quite little to say. Seems like I managed to get more people who want my head on a plate. Though maybe this one doesn't want my head, just a limb or something. Like a trophy to put on a wall"

"Huh, tell me something new. What did you get yourself into this time? Should I reserve a room in a hospital or something?"

"Hopefully not. But I think we should get going, the sky is nice outside" Roy said as he signalled for the note.

XXXXX

_The previous day_

"Major General, Sir! Telegram for you! Fresh news all the way!" Karley announced from the door, waving a scrap of paper. Olivier Armstrong lifted her head from her palms with a great sigh. "What do they want this time?" She took the offered paper and read it carefully, trying not to miss a word. Not that it was that hard to miss anything, as the only words were 'Did you hear how much the fresh horse meat costs. Stop. It's on sale. Stop. End'

She leaned back on her chair, looking at the black haired communication officer. "Tell them I want to buy some for the winter" The man nodded and returned to his seat in the other room.

Olivier looked at the former Second Lieutenant Henschel, now a First Lieutenant. After Buccaneer's regrettable death and Miles' temporary situation in the East, he remained one of the most important aides in the queen's lair. He was a witty man and very sharp, understanding her commands fully and trusting her with his life. Maybe that was just the North's way, everyone put their lives' in the Wall's hands.

Henschel nodded and left the room without further questions. The female General entwined her fingers and patiently waited. Finally, Henschel returned with a portable telephone and took his leave.

She stood up from her chair and hopped on the table. Playing with her long blond hair, she extended a hand to the phone and dialled a number she knew by heart. She waited for a while, no one answering. When she finally decided to end the call, a voice answered. "Mustang"

"No shit" she replied and leaned back on the wall behind the desk. Roy snorted through the phone, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry to say, but I have very little time at disposal"

"Why, neck deep into the matter, as usual?"

"Not this time, unfortunately"

She snorted. "Why, did you get dumped already? Smart kid"

"No, you'd wish me alone and miserable. Of course, if you want to be alone and miserable with me, I wouldn't complain, dear" Roy teased, a sound of rustling being transmitted through the speaker. Good, he took something to write. It meant she was supposed to hurry and speak.

"Okay, straight to business. I've got words from the market, and they seem to sell some good quality horse meat at good prices, perfect for a fancy dinner. You should hurry up and buy some, winter is coming soon and I heard it's going to be cold"

"Ah, my darling, always so attentive with me. Thank you, I will. I will send you some, or maybe who knows, I might be able to give it to you in person" Roy slurred over the speaker. Olivier gave a giggle to that, almost falling off the desk from the stupidity of all this. Okay, she knew where she would be spending her holidays this year, and she'd be damned if she didn't drink Mustang's entire home bar. That is, if anything remained after her previous visit in Central.

"You are so sweet. Well then, I'll leave you at your things. I'll hear from you, be nice and good" she made a kissing sound and disconnected the call with a snarl. "Bleargh, keep it in your pants, Mustang" she said and jumped off the desk. She walked to the window and looked through it.

Miles overheard some not-intended-to-be-heard conversation the last time he came to Briggs, less than a month before. While playing with the radio, he accidentally tuned into the enemy's frequency, and he wasn't particularly pleased of what he heard. Obviously, Olivier found next, and sent him back East to gather more information. And now, there were the results. She had to think how to send a more detailed description of the situation to Roy.

XXXXX

"Let me get this straight. Now you no longer have a single person wanting you dead, you have a commander with an army after you? As in an entire state? What the hell have you done this time?!" Ed exploded. He walked shoulder to shoulder with Roy, stepping on the pavement covered in dead leaves in the small park.

"It wasn't that hard, really, and they don't want me as dead as you think, I told you. Only a little. I mean, I've only played a little with the politics in Drachma, not much"

"It's freaking Drachma, for crying out loud! They're like savages! Why would you do that, when you want to ascend the ranks? You should form alliances with them, not try to get your neck slit by them! Or half-slit, since you say they want you a little dead. Anyway, what the hell is a little dead?!"

"Not with Armstrong in the North. She's valuable, and has a bounty on her head in their country. So no alliances. Especially after the Promised Day... did you forget when Kimblee wiped out an entire army for that philosopher's stone? The middle of the problem is our growing relationship with Xing. The rails I was talking about not too long before are on the process of making, the miners working at their earnest and the engineers drawing up the project. That's the issue – if we build this railway, we have a better opening to Drachma. It's very hard to reach it because of the mountains, but through the desert, it's plain land"

"Okay, true, but the desert has always been there. And it makes no sense"

"But it makes. Me having good opening and strong allies – Xing has a big population of fierce warriors, and seems like Aerugo is finally agreeing with our armistice, and they have great plains and opening to the ocean, and many other things – this equals me having power to strike and take away other countries. I am considered a dangerous expansionist, and it seems like my very fast promotions scared this almost-General away. Heard he's the equivalent of a Major General, actually"

"Okay, but who exactly?"

"No one interesting, this one. Some big shot in their military, but at our fingernail tip. Though, the guy behind him, he's the real deal. There's, how to put it... some chemistry going on between us. A lot of chemistry"

"Aham, an old love, I get it. And he's who exactly?"

"General with who knows how many stars and I hope he's an officer in reserve because I don't know if there are any grades he doesn't have beside the presidency title, on his name Albert Crendell, commander of troops, military deserter, the most promoted man in the army, mass murderer, brain washer, national hero, and all you can think of and a few extras" Roy said with a grim look. "I get only the best. It's a forbidden love we have, no one can understand it, you see. It's special. The crook has a little too many relations to shrug him off, on the other matter. No that there is any linkage whatsoever, no"

Edward's eyes widened at the name, missing the rest of Roy's chit-chat on whatever he shared with the man. He wasn't interested in his lover's past relationships or what he was bubbling about. "Wow... how can you sleep at night?" he finally asked, rubbing his hands.

"I manage" Roy hummed and patted his shoulder. He was in deep shit, as usual, but maybe this time he won't land in any hospital bed, he hoped.

He still had hope.

XXXXX

_Fourteen years ago, in an Eastern military training base dormitory_

"Left, incoming!" a blond boy yelled after Maes Hughes, throwing a ball made out of rugged clothes. With the precision of a fetching dog, he caught it with one hand and threw it to a fellow trainee. The boy stood inertly as the ball advanced through the air, and suddenly crouched when it almost reached his face. Behind him, Roy jumped from one of the beds, caught it and plunged in front of the makeshift gate, throwing the ball right through the goal-keeper's hands. All the teens in his team climbed on his back, screaming their victory over their comrades.

"Damn you, Roy, how are we supposed to beat you at this game?!" one of the older boys and the dorm's junior leader, Carney Carlson, asked Roy as he was shaking his team off him. Roy smiled at him and wanted to answer, but his best friend, Maes, was a faster talker, and sometimes, a better one. "Don't worry, Carnes, 'cause you'll never beat us. It's simple, really"

"Ha-ha, Mae, you bet we will. Just watch us next time!"

"Sure thing, man, sure thing!"

Loud thumping sounded from the corridor. A red haired girl opened the door and shouted "Boys, get your shit in order, we've got attendance!"

"How long left, Lisa?" Roy asked as he put back some blankets on their respective beds that fell on the floor. The girl threw Maes two pillows she burrowed the day before along with two empty bottles of some nameless booze and replied "They were in the girl's dormitory like five minutes ago, I jumped through the window. Hurry your shit, I don' feel like running around the camp 'cause they caught me here!"

"Here!" Carney said and threw her a portable gas burner they used for marshmallows and three packs of cigarettes full of burnt stumps. It was a common trade they had with the girls in the next-door dormitory, exchanging goods and returning the empty packages, but it wouldn't do either of them a favour to show up with something that didn't belong to them, especially with objects like these that were highly restricted amongst the trainees.

Lisa snatched the stumps and stuffed them in her bra, and wrapped the gas burner in the scarf she was wearing and rolled it to look like it was empty. "Thanks, see ya all in the mass hall! Good luck, boys!" she said and ran back to her dormitory. One of the boys ran to announce the ones in the other sections about the incoming inspection visit, the rest continuing on hiding unwanted possessions and tidying up the room.

At the very last moment, they managed to clean up everything. Every week, the two separate trainee dormitories in the Eastern Military division received visits from their instructors, inspecting the state of their belongings and how they kept their rooms. Of course, the camp was in top shape for those moments, but never for the visits from the bigger fishes in the military that lacked the decency of announcing themselves.

"What is with this commotion?"

From the door, four officers entered the sleeping room. They all narrowed their eyes at the twenty boys in the room, all aligned and saluting their superiors. "Sir, squad thirty-two Atlas, boy's dormitory number fourteen wing Condor!" the boy who was in charge with the wakeup call in the trainee camp announced.

Carney took a step forward and greeted the officers sternly as the 'chieftain of the tribe', as his friends called him. "Cadet Carlson, Sir!" One of the men waved his hand dismissively and shrugged him off as if he were some dead leaf. The boy darted back into the formation, not letting his salute fall, or his posture. He was proud of his position as a squad leader, and he wasn't in the mood of making himself look like a fool.

After the formalities, the four men scrutinised the room thoroughly, failing to find anything out of order.

Or, actually... "What are these?" one of the officers asked in the general direction of the door. From there, a tall and alarmingly slim officer who couldn't be older than thirty, a Major by the looks of his badges, came strolling in. He ran his hand through his black hair and extended the other to the lower soldier. "Whose belonging are these?" he asked as he searched the room for a glimpse of incertitude.

Duncan, a boy in his last year of training, wanted to admit his fault. What those objects were, it was beyond doubt – amulets designed to 'protect' the superstitious lots from baleful spirits, and provide those who sold them with good money. Duncan was a fast learning trainee with a sly tongue and determination, aiming to become a military doctor, but with a bad financial status. A gambler for a father, a drunker for a mother, two happy-spending sisters and a happy-trigger and currently incarcerated brother for other siblings. He could say he practically raised himself, and could also say that he earned his own money from day one. An easy catcher of the tendencies, he smelled how anxious and fearful of the greater forces were the masses, and how they were so easy to fool with grand words. He read all he could find in the closest library on celestial protection, and started a small business on telling the fortune and selling overpriced charms. Obviously, such acts were forbidden in the military, but someone had to pay the rent back home.

With a strangled voice, he started "You s-"

"Cadet Mustang, Sir!" Roy presented himself and stood forward. "Duncan, no need to cover me. Major, Sir, they are objects I use for practising alchemy. I am preparing for the national exam. I'm trying to elaborate a theory on the transmutation of metals and such, though I'm not all that good with them. I haven't completely honed my skills" he lied with ease, all the time smiling with a grandiose facade of embarrassment like he had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. He approached the man with the bag and lightly touched it with one finger. "I am very sorry for causing such disturbance"

"You know you are not allowed to use alchemy within these grounds" the Major said and took the bag of small metal pieces to examine it further.

"I am aware of this, Sir, but I believe that we could use some findings for our new line of weaponry. Here is the best place to experiments this aspect, and I want to help" Roy continued, not sure of how things would turn out. Duncan frowned, ashamed by his mistake, and lowered his eyes humbly.

"Mhm, I understand. Well, soldier, you should be more careful with this kind of things. However, I will take these into my custody, as a mean of precaution"

"Thank you, Sir, and please, forgive my imprudence and lack of judgement" Roy added, saluting at his earnest.

The Major and his men left, leaving the dorm breathing relieved.

"Why did you do this, Roy?" Duncan asked, his eyes watery. "You could have gotten into some real problems, I mean, playing such thing with a superior? You don't need to compromise yourself for me! Damn it, Roy!"

"Neah, don't worry, I've been causing problems since I was a child, I'm used to darting my way out of them. You have way too many on your plate. And most of the people around here know about my alchemy, so there's no secret in here" he shrugged it off.

"But Duns might have his share of problems if that meathead searches the base. Many idiots have things like those" Hughes suggested, cleaning his glasses. "It might be dangerous for you, lying to a Major"

"To search for hair pins? So many people use these, even I do when I'm working in the kitchen" Roy replied and patted Duncan's arm. "You need to start another business"

The senior year smiled and thanked him whole-heartily. Of course Roy changed his amulets into worthless hair pins. For all his big mouth and slick attitude, he was a great man. He always had a small pen up his sleeve to draw alchemical circles on his hands when needed, like his teacher instructed him to have until he decided on the suited type of alchemy for him. Some basic transmutation was an easy feat.

That night, Maes lowered his head to Roy's bunk underneath his and nudged him softly with a slipper he found at hand-reach. "Asleep?" he whispered.

"No" Roy replied and rubbed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. One of the boys was snorting soundly, covering their whispers. "What is it?"

"Why did you do that? You know you can't save everyone, idiot. Do you know who that guy was?"

"Hmph" Roy snorted. "Of course I know. He's Crendell, the greatest kiss-my-ass dog in the MP. Don't worry, I've gotten his attention, it might get me some points. I'm becoming a state alchemist no matter what, and that guy won't be getting in my plans"

"You sure?"

"Come on, Maes, you never trust me. I earned something good today. Now, go to sleep, I don't want to make up something to cover for you sneaking out of your bed in the middle of the night, 'cause I might not"

"Bah, what a friend you are" Maes gasped and rolled back on his bed. "G'night, traitor"

"Goodnight, friend" Roy whispered and covered his head with his soft blanket, charmed from the hands of one of the girls who did the laundry in their dormitory.

...

"Roy! Help me here, man!" Carney yelled after Mustang. He turned sharply and looked at his fellow cadet, who held some porcelain crocks in his arms.

"What are these?" Roy asked and inspected the flowery fragments. His eyes blew wide in realisation. He saw this pattern somewhere, all he could hope was that they weren't what he thought they were.

"Major General Ackroy's traditional and super old Xingese vase. The one he said he will have our heads if we touched it. And I broke it"

"Shit" Roy cursed. "How the hell did you break it?"

"You see, I had to report our training results, that Crendell or whatever his name is sent me to deliver some papers into Ackroy's office, and I bumped into it. It was in front of the door! It was impossible to avoid it! I'm sure old man Ackroy did it on purpose! Roy, what am I gonna do, I graduate in three months, I will be demoted from the first day, or worse... What the fuck am I gonna do, man?"

"Easy, Carnes, do you have all the pieces?"

"I think so. I took all I could find there, it's clean now"

"Okay... let's see what I can do" he said and produced a piece of chalk from his pocked. He drew a circle and some other symbols on the floor and the pressed his fingertips to the surface, emitting blue light. The vase reformed itself in front of their eyes. "Was it something like this?" he asked, looking in the frightened grey eyes in front of him.

"Yeah, something like this... do you think he will notice?"

"The old man? Neah, he won't suspect a thing, after all, he doesn't know it's missing. Though the problem is how we put it back"

"I heard he isn't at the base right now. He would be returning in the evening"

"Great then! Let's put it back" Roy said and took the expensive vase in one arm and pulled Carney with the other. "Let's hurry before we get into trouble"

They sneaked in front of the office, looking around to make sure they were alone. Covered by Carney's back, Roy kneeled and started picking up the door's lock with the safety pin on his trainee badge and a needle he had hidden in his boot's lining. "How did you learn to break locks?"

"Out of necessity? You just make sure we're alone, I'm almost finished"

"Hurry, I hear steps"

An oblivious officer turned around the corner. Roy grabbed his colleague and dragged him inside just in time. "Whew, nailed it. Put it where it was"

Carney put the vase back where he found it, close to the doorframe. Indeed, if one didn't know it was there, he would definitely bump into it when he opened the door.

The knock turned, however, and both boys jumped under the desk. Roy put a hand over Carney's mouth, making sure any sounds he could possibly make were lost in his palm. The boy nodded, and he let his hand down.

The Major who visited their dorm two days before entered the office like he owned the place. He put some papers on the desk and then looked around. He cleared his throat, wondering if he closed the door or not the last time he entered, but shrugged. On his way out, he looked at the vase, and kneeled in front of it, examining it. He didn't remember that side being visible, but maybe he didn't look properly at it.

A Lieutenant entered the room and excused himself, informing Crendell he was needed in the conference room. The man nodded and left the room after a quick glance. The Lieutenant locked it back.

The boys let out a breath they've been holding the whole time. "Let's get the hell out of here"

After Roy had to pick again the lock and close it back, they ran down the corridor to the kitchen, where they were on duty that evening. There was great surprise when they bumped into the man that nearly discovered them in the General's office, who didn't seem moved about their haste or presence.

"Why is the hurry, cadets?" he asked, recognising Roy in an instant. "Oh, Mister Great Alchemist, how are you?"

"Very well, Sir, thank you. Are you finding your stay here pleasant?" Roy answered sheepishly, not knowing what to reply.

The Major crooked a brow, but then shook his head. "You're the first to ask, but I find it fine, quite fine as a matter of fact, thank you" That insolent kid, he dared asking such things. He wanted to know more about that black haired boy with long eyes.

Carney wanted to punch Roy in the gut with his pleasantries, but it seemed they worked. The officer looked at the brunette from head to toe, pausing at a small chalk smudge on his sleeve Roy hid naturally when he felt the scrutinising eyes on it. Crendell crooked a small smile and then nodded. "Well, return to your business, you are dismissed"

...

Other two days passed eventless, and Roy and Maes were relaxing on the lawn after a long morning of running around in the camp. The visiting Major, who they learnt he was an inspector in the military police who was promoted surprisingly fast in the past few years, was due to leave the next day. The whole camp was on fire, not because they had an inspection, that was their last worry, but because their General was way too excited for the visit. They had to triple their training results in a matter of days, and the entire team was drained from the effort.

After Ackroy was satisfied seeing his trainees looking something similar to dying fishes, they were granted a free afternoon. Only an hour passed since the lunch, and three quarters of the camp was already fast asleep, and the rest was crawling through the extensive training grounds to stretch a little after whatever they did that day. The scenery was sinister, and if any foreign dignitary would come and see their state, he would definitely laugh at the Amestrian military. They looked terrible.

Not much could be said about Roy. Working his charms with the lady who was in charge of scheduling their duties, he managed to get to work in the kitchen with Hughes and Carney, and that meant they did pretty much nothing. The work in the kitchen consisted into washing dishes and cooking, but they only got to clean half the dishes or even less, since they had special personnel to do the job, and they did that only twice a day, as they had training in the morning right after breakfast. The cooks liked them, so they even got some snacks when they were 'tired'. To keep up pretences, they took to help in the workshop, fixing things up.

Their good life in the military was proverbial. They used up their time for studying, Roy alchemy and Hughes the law, history and regulations, but they could always use a break.

They were hidden from the bright sun by a tall tree. Hughes was laying on his back with his eyes closed, and Roy was reading aloud some alchemy book with faded covers. "Hey, did you know I can change colours to things with alchemy?" he asked, rising the pencil to his mouth.

"Nope, I don't know shit about alchemy, remember? All I know is from what you read me when you are too bored of talking alone"

"Haha, fuck you" Roy hissed and nudged him with his boot.

"Why, are you tempted?" Maes asked laughing, doubling over. Roy frowned, his already rather long eyes turning into two thick black lines. "Why, what happened with you being so popular with the girls? Are you that desperate?" he retorted smugly.

"Hmph, you'd wish. So, what's with your colour changing?"

"I think I can make things other colours. I've only tried it on some rocks and a few objects, so would you lent me something? Something organic, maybe..."

"Like?"

"Your hair. I'd make it green. No, blue, to match the uniform"

"Nope, no way" Maes said and pulled his glasses higher on his nose.

"Ow, then you want it pink? That would suit you just fine"

"Argh, fuck off, Roy" he groaned and punched his friend in the shoulder, who started pouting. "You're lame, Hughes"

"That's just me"

"ROY!" a storm of long blond hair stopped at their feet, almost falling on the two friends. "Karl?" they asked in unison, seeing the golden haired officer gathering his hair on his back and trying to tie it back in its usual bun.

"You two, I'm in shit. As big shit. Really big shit. Huge!"

"Aham?" Hughes asked. "And we should do... what?"

"Well, I have no idea. That's why I'm here" Karl said. He was a very handsome young man, with fine features, and usually a fast working mind. Usually, mark the inflection. He was an absolute failure when it came to physical aptitudes, and that was the reason why he was assigned for duty in the training grounds. His father, a reputable army man to the core and officer with a large perspective, allowed his son a comfortable life, but he fought to prove his necessity. His area of expertise was communications, and he was damn good at it, thank you. But only at that.

The thing with him, he was madly in love with the Major General Ackroy's secretary, Mathilde Roseburg, whose small bureau was next to her employer, on the first floor. She was on duty that day, as in every day, and he thought he might surprise her throwing a pebble in her window and chat for a while, or just stare at each other. Something romantic, anything would do, in the end.

Obviously, the rock was poorly aimed, and it broke through the window. The General's window.

"And, matters worse-" he continued "- the old man Ackroy was inside"

"What? Wow, you did it this time, Karl" Maes said, chuckling. "The guy already loves you, he will be charmed by your declaration of reciprocation"

"Shut it, Hughes. It's serious! I fucking hit him with a rock! As in the back of the head, you know, and he kind of fainted? I hope he fainted. Shit, I killed my boss. Fuck!"

Duncan came running with Carney in toe. "We've just heard the story from Mathilde, what's the plan?"

"Is he still unconscious?" Roy asked, closing his book and raising from the ground. Duncan nodded. "Yeah, I might have slipped a sleeping pill after Mathilde came to ask for my help. Not much, but it will be fine for an hour or two. Hopefully"

"Great" he nodded. "Let's go, then. Hughes, up!"

"Yeah, yeah, Mom" Maes protested and followed the others. They went up to see what Karl managed to do. Carney ran after the small party that came to inspect the camp, making sure they were busy with other things and not bothering them while finding a way how to hide the incident.

Old man Ackroy, as he was called by everyone around the military grounds, the Eastern trainee camp supervisor and commanding officer, was sprawled on his desk, face buried in papers. His secretary, Mathilde, was pacing around the room, chewing her lower lip. When she saw them enter, she jumped startled. "Damn it, what took you so long?"

Karl hugged her closely. "Go take whatever makeup you have"

Roy drew out a piece of chalk and started doing his job on repairing the window. He took a glass from the table and transmuted it with the reasoning "He doesn't need to drink anyway"

While Roy was taking care of the first issue, Maes was arranging back the desk. It was amazing with how much force the little stone managed to hit the officer, especially coming from the pretty much useless hands of Karl, who lacked the strength. Mathilde ran to her room at the end of the corridor to gather everything that might look like makeup, and Duncan was cleaning the wounds Ackroy got from the impact. The cuts were rather deep, and he acclaimed the blond for his perfect aim. Karl sneered from his place, where he was copying the documents that were destroyed on the impact.

"I'm done with the window. You?" Roy said as he cleaned the chalk off the walls.

"I brought some powder and makeup. And eyeliner? Does it help?" Mathilde said, closing the door. "And there's no one on the corridor, we're safe"

"The crime scene is clean" Hughes retorted.

"I'm not finished yet" Karl said. "Two more signatures, and I'm done. He crumpled the poor pages quite badly"

"And no blood whatsoever" Duncan said and extended his hand to Mathilde. She gave him the makeup, and he looked at Roy, who took it and looked at what he had to do. He slowly covered the bump in the back of the head in powder, almost perfectly, and then turned to the bruise on the forehead. "Damn hard head" Maes hummed.

"How on Earth do we cover this? It's almost purple!" Duncan said, looking critically. "Karl, you sure made it this time"

"It's not my fault! It was an accident!" he defended himself.

"Sweetheart, continue what you were doing, let us do what we can" Mathilde barked back, sending shivers up her boyfriend's spine. He loved her, but damn, she could be frightening.

Hughes drew back and grinned. "Roy, I think our friend here got you the best experiment subject"

Mustang turned to look at the skin and smiled. "You're so right, and I know how we can cover the accident"

Helped by Mathilde, Roy applied the makeup and then played a little with the colours. With alchemy, he changed it into the perfect shade and made it very resistant on the skin. He didn't know too much about that type of alchemy, but it turned out just fine.

Someone knocked lightly on the door and then entered. "How are things looking up?" Carney asked. "The high-stuck asses are starting to make a move, we should get the hell out of here"

Karl rose from his seat and handled Maes the papers he forged. He was fairly skilled at that, and it came in handy, as none of them knew how to extract blood from materials and neat them perfectly. The room looked perfectly in order, and old man Ackroy was still out.

They double-checked everything, and then took their leave. The supervisor shifted a little, showing signs he would wake up, and they got out almost stumbling on each other.

When they found themselves back on the lawn, Karl sighed in contempt. "Guys, you're big days great. Thank you so much"

The group smiled and laughed at their idiocy, and made promises to meet each other at the final stage of the plan. That night, being the last of Crendell and his monkeys at the camp, the dinner was going to be a little more special, the trainees getting to drink a little with their comrades. It was like a celebration that they made it out the inspection. Their commanding officer wasn't that bad after all, he just went with the flow too far.

Major General Ackroy was reputed for his drinking like a dehydrated dying man. He drank at his earnest, his head getting lighter a lot faster than usual, courtesy to Carney messing with the alcohol his father, who owned a bar, sent him to drink with his buddies. After some special distillation, promptly performed by Duncan, who found a new business to explore after the charms selling got busted, they got a liquid that was more potent than anything they had at the base. Mixed with whatever they had serving, the results were excellent.

The supervisor was rosy and laughing, making jokes with everyone. Crendell loosened up a little, but couldn't help noticing a faint smudge of greenish purple on the older officer's forehead. He first put it on a drunken hit, but then saw the expecting eyes darting on the figure. From the corner, Roy, whom he remembered very clearly after their first meet and the next ones, and some other boys he faintly recognised, were scrutinising their commanding officer. One of them, a blond man with a tight bun in the back of his head, patted the brunette and another boy, like he was thanking them, and then left. Roy looked at his friend and smiled at an inside joke, and they subtly high-fived.

Crendell turned his eyes back on Ackroy, who was talking about some old war he fought in, right before he got transferred to the training camp, where he was currently stationed.

The Major smirked. He didn't know what was going in the black haired trainee's mind, and how it linked to the strange colouring on the Major General's forehead, but one thing he was certain of. He really wanted to meet that kid again. He had potential, more than he thought.

He looked forward to his graduation.

...

"Maes! Maes! MAES!" Roy knocked frantically on the door. "Open up!" he rattled again. Hughes opened the door to the small study in the back of the library with a frown. "What is burning, Roy?"

"My imagination. Let me in" he said and pushed his way inside.

"Well, come in, I think?" Hughes sighed and closed the door. He burrowed the keys from a librarian who allowed him to study in silence there.

No more silent studying, he thought grimly.

Roy took a seat in front of the desk and crossed his legs. "So, news. I have a good idea what to do after the graduation next week, and I might do it sooner than I thought"

"Oh, good. Spill it out" Maes said and went to his place.

"You see, you remember what I told you about my teacher?"

"The Bird-something guy?"

"Berthold Hawkeye, yes. I decided what type of alchemy I should master for the exam"

"Aha? Good, that's great! So, what's the thing?" Maes asked curiously and entwined his finger under his chin.

"Fire"

"Fire?"

"Yes, why not? I understand very well the basics of alchemy, and I can transmute without any problems, but I don't feel like this kind of simple skills would do the trick to enrol in the programme. I need something better, more... explosive?"

"And this is pretty much explosive, certainly" Maes snorted. "That's a good idea. So, did you tell your teacher?"

"That's the thing, he is very secretive when it comes to it. I tried suggesting him to teach me a few years ago, but he declined. And I never mentioned it again. Maybe, if he sees me as an enlisted man, he would tell me. After all, it's for a noble cause" Roy said dreamily. He was sure his teacher would teach him all he needed to know. After all, he had experience with alchemy now, and wanted to use it to help humanity.

"Well, good luck with that. I'm sure it will turn out just fine"

"Mhm, thanks. What about you? Do you have any plans for the moment?" Roy asked.

"Well, not much. I'm not in a hurry to die or something, unlike you, so I think I'll try to do something more peaceful, seeing the mess now in the South. I think I'll try and get in with the MPs. My law knowledge might come in handy"

"Oh, really? Nice"

"Yup. I heard girls love uniforms, so you bet I'll get there! Maybe meet some nice lady" Maes winked.

"Some nice lady mad enough to be with you, you mean" Roy chuckled and darted back to avoid being kicked in the leg.

"At least I'll get a nice lady, unlike you. What will you do, set her father on fire?"

"Haha, if I did, you would cover me, because you'll be a big guy in the police"

"Then it's a plan, my friend"

...

"I heard so much praise in your name, and I started to wonder who this amazing talent might be. I never thought it would be you, the trainee with the big mouth from two years ago" Crendell said as he read the briefing on Roy's academic evaluation and reviewed his grades on the practical exams for the national alchemy programme.

"Thank you, Sir, but I believe it's not the case. I'm not as talented as they say" Roy said, swallowing up his pride.

Crendell sneered. "Yes, yes, leave the modesty. I know what I'm seeing. I don't seem to find any problems in the way, as you have highest grades in everything. Well, welcome to the real military, Major Mustang. Momentarily, I shouldn't call you this, but you will receive a proper nickname. I wonder what our Fuhrer will think of your fire alchemy, it sounds interesting"

Roy bowed slightly. "Thank you, Colonel" he said, wondering how did the man manage to jump so many ranks in just two years and a half.

He left the office with a heavy heart, remembering what his teacher told him about the military, about the starved dogs and the sly wolfs. He needed to talk to Riza Hawkeye, but he didn't know where to find her. She allowed him to transcribe everything on her back and after he understood the formulas to burn the evidence tattooed on her skin, she disappeared. He wanted to let her know he succeeded, that he could at last help people like he always dreamed, but he guessed he should wait for that.

He wondered what Hughes was doing. He didn't see him in quite some time, he left after graduation to the Central City, and they haven't spoken since. All he could hope for his friend was to be happy.

He wondered what his aunt would say. She left the Eastern City for the Central too, to open a bar. He was sure she would be proud. If he found an available phone, he would call her. He had so many dreams... He felt like he could fly from all the possibilities.

And then, the war started.

There was no flying, in reality, just mud and blood.

XXXXX

Roy let go of Ed's hand to fish for his keys. He loved the coat he was wearing, but he could sometimes do with smaller pockets. Edward, whistling softly, leaned on a wall. The back-alley of their house was as dark as usual, and, if his vision wasn't that sharp, he would have missed the silhouette that waited at their door.

As Roy approached the said door, the light on top of the frame lit up, revealing a bored person. "Sir, with all due respect, I've been calling you for three hours, and I thought it would be better if I showed up in person"

"Lieutenant?" Roy made incredulously. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, it's Sunday, twenty-four minutes to ten" she replied without looking at her watch. She must have counted the seconds while she waited. Roy pulled loose his scarf and mimicked for her to follow him inside, and narrowed his eyes at Ed. He simply shrugged and muttered something about it not being any of his concern.

Riza gladly accepted the cup of tea she was offered. "Thank you, Sir" she took a sip, all the while looking at Ed impassibly planted against the wall, arms crossed.

"If Edward's presence is hindering your speech, don't worry, he's the last person to sell us out" Roy suggested, noticing the unease in the female officer.

"Yes, pardon me. It's just..." she cleared her throat and started again "I received some unsettling news regarding the annual evaluation of the troops. In attendance, besides our usual faces, we will be having new ones"

"HAH!" Ed made from his corner. "Don't tell me it's your guy, Mustang, it'd be just over the top"

"Excuse me?" Riza said in disbelief.

"Just follow your idea, Lieutenant" Roy waved his hand to further his point.

"Um, yes, I made a list with the names of all the officers that will be observing the procedures. It is here" she produced a paper from her coat and gave it to her commanding officer. He read it carefully and then placed it on the coffee table. Roy frowned and cleared his throat. "Thank you for the information, I will see to it"

"Very well then, Sir. I will take my leave, now, goodnight" Hawkeye said and left, barely masking a yawn. She was tired after the all-nighters she had to pull out recently.

Ed tapped his foot into the floor, rising Roy's attention. The man sighed and pulled out his wallet to collect a note of a hundred cenz and passed it into his waiting hand, the pay for the lost bet. The blond nodded and smirked "Told ya"

Roy chuckled. He watched Ed escalade the stairs to their bedroom, and ran his hand through his hair. During their evening out, he did a briefing of his first interaction with this fellow Crendell, who took a strange liking, almost dangerous, to him. They had been digging each other's graves for some good years now, and the story was too long to tell in only one night. Edward had to wait for the details, and tomorrow was supposed to be a messy day.

His 'old friend' Albert Crendell, about whom he had no idea what he was up to this time, was coming back to Central City, after a long absence in Drachma for diplomatic reasons, and asked for an audience with Roy.

He was so joyed he felt his gut twisting. His stomach was making turns. He was so ecstatic, he felt like throwing up.

Hooray for a new week at work in the greatest institution of them all. Hooray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da, that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading, and please don't forget to leave a review, leave a kudo and bookmark!  
> Till the next time, bye bye!


	18. Chapter 18 - Words of peace and retaliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Morning! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter, which will be continued with more explaining. Enjoy and thank you for reading! As usual, don't forget to review, leave a kudo and bookmark.  
> On with the show...

Chapter 18 - Words of peace and retaliation

"Good morning, my fellow brothers in arms! What a day, what a day!" Roy saluted his subordinates with an eerily wide grin, that kind of face one has after too many drinks and a considerably long day. He made a small reverence in front of Hawkeye, took a sit on the office chair and gathered his hands under the chin, all the time looking like a crime lord planning to kill someone with a mere look. "What a wonderful morning, is it not? Wonderful, I say!"

"Yeah, brilliant...?" Breda made, looking at Hawkeye with a raised eyebrow. "What is wrong with the chief?" he whispered.

"No idea. The Lieutenant didn't get to pick him up this morning, so I can't really tell" Fuery retorted instead and elbowed him in the stomach. "But keep it down, I think it's something to do with the visit today"

"What visit?" Falman asked a little too loud, catching Roy's attention.

"What visit indeed, my good soldier!" Roy pointed his index finger to the older man like he had won an auction. Like he was going to give the lucky buyer his product of choice, he picked up a random paper, searching it as if it was something of most importance. After just a glance, he put it down. He couldn't pretend being an auction seller or anything in general with an advertisement on how to open canned food. Why did they even get those things in a military base? Weren't they supposed to already know how to do that? It was basic training, in a strange way of saying. One needed to know how to open a can if they didn't want to starve on the battlefront.

He cleared his throat, clearly down to greater goods. "Now, first things first" He took a very serious stance.

Breda elbowed Hawkeye. "Is he having a personality crisis now? Man, how did he pass the medical evaluation this time?" he muttered. She shrugged and turned her attention to Roy, who looked like he meant business at last.

"This is how you will mainly see me. You see, this visit is important. Why? Simple. It means my head. Kind of"

"Told ya, bipolar" Breda told Hawkeye, who just rolled her eyes. He asked more amused than concerned "Okay, chief, why is that?"

"Because it also means one of my best pal's, and please do mark my sarcasm, head. So, gentlemen" he turned to look at Riza "and lady, I will need your full cooperation on making me look like a fucking saint"

"Okay?" Breda asked and leaned back on one of the coffee tables. "Chief, what's the game?"

"The 'game' is that one of our visitors wants to decimate our image, especially mine. This will kill all my plans, and we don't want this, now, do we? So, as I was saying, I'm a saint this week. Only this week, of course"

"I thought you were the bad guy who didn't approve of anyone's paid vacation" the red haired officer commented.

"That was last week. And I'm still not approving your vacation, Second Lieutenant"

"Oh, come on, chief!" Breda pouted. He received a glare from Hawkeye and ducked his head under some paperwork, dutifully returning to his job.

"Good morning, long faces!" Edward boomed from the door and closed it behind him with a loud thump that sounded a lot louder than usual, if that was possible. He turned and opened the door to look at what provoked the noise. On the floor, Grumman's secretary was sprawled on her back with an angry red bump on her forehead. "Shit!" he exclaimed and crouched next to her, helping the woman up. "I'm so sorry, excuse me! I didn't mean to! Sorry! Pardon me, shit, I'm very sorry!" She waved her hand like it was nothing, rubbing the other on the graze that was starting to sport new darker colours.

"Hah, no longer long faces" Roy said laughing, mimicking faux-applauses.

"Argh, die already" Ed gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to the secretary, who excused herself for her clumsiness on opening the door. He helped her seat on the couch and gave her a paper-cutter to put over the forehead, the coldness of the metal attenuating the slight swelling.

Breda peeked from behind his pile of work. "That was a really explosive entrance, boss"

"Don't poke him too much, he might blow up" Roy said as he curved another signature on a report and looked at it like it was some work of art. Edward narrowed his eyes at him.

"I thought you wanted to look like a saint, General" Falman commented with a blank expression.

"Mere details" Mustang replied and focused on the dizzy secretary. "So, Lieutenant, how can help you?"

"Oh, yes" she nodded and straightened her skirt. "The Fuhrer has sent me to announce you on the matter of the attendance at the exercise of troops. Here is the list" she said and handled him a paper that said the very same things he had heard about from Riza just the other day. "Ah, thank you, but how is this relevant?" he asked as he noticed some names were circled, and a few of the names he had already seen the previous night weren't there.

She looked around her and then leaned on the desk to whisper in Roy's ear "The Fuhrer wonders how long it takes for the human flesh to burn" and then drummed her fingers on the table top. She saluted and then left the office.

Roy snorted and rubbed his temples. With a great grimace, Ed asked "What was that?"

He smirked. "What, Fullmetal, are you suddenly jealous? Should I bring you a glass of water, some calming pills? Something stronger to go with the mood?"

"Fuck off-" Roy narrowed his eyes, signalling Ed he had crossed the line "-Sir" the blond hissed on the second though. "Lieutenant, do you have anything for me?" Hawkeye nodded and handled him a yellow file, and then he left. Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I still don't think you understand the principle of being a saint, chief" Breda added over Roy's sigh, earning himself an amused grin.

"I said that I want to look like a saint, but nobody said I was one to begin with"

XXXXX

_Ten years ago, after the cease of fire, on the Eastern battlefront_

"Stretcher! Two more here unconscious, take them!"

"We need to amputate his leg, the infection is going to extend!"

"Morphine! Bring me two bottles, now!"

"Stay with me, private, look at me! Hey, look at me, keep your eye open!"

"Hold her still so I can extract the shrapnel! I don't have any belts left, dammit! Nurse! NURSE!"

"Where the hell is my morphine? He's gonna bite his tongue, fucking bring it to me, even a syringe would suffice!"

"Sterilize me a scalpel! I'm putting her into surgery, and prepare me the next one"

"Doctor! We're losing him!"

"Prepare me a table, fast!"

"Forceps!"

"We did it! Put him to ventilation, he should wake up soon"

"Take him away. He's already dead"

Roy blinked, looking at his hands as he walked through the countless makeshift beds and stretchers. Doctors and nurses ran past him, pushing him like dead weight to make their way through the tent. People were screaming, people were crying, but he couldn't hear it. He couldn't feel it. He felt completely numb.

An officer of sorts, more like a bloody mess of meat and bones, was spitting his lungs out in heavy coughs. A nurse was pressing her hands to his neck, trying to stop the haemorrhage. The man, with the once straight and fair lines of the cheek bones painted crimson in the entanglement of cuts and filth, turned his mutilated face to Roy, watching him with lost blood-shot eyes. Those orbs seemed to suddenly focus on him, piercing his soul with a cold stare. Roy blinked at him like he wanted to understand the man, what he was trying to say with those looks, and only too late he realised that the officer wasn't trying to tell him anything. He was only glaring at his uniform and hands. His bloody gloved hands.

The convulsions came to an end. With his eyes unfocused and red, the man died.

In a swift move, Roy left the medical tent and collapsed on top of a remote mound, with his back turned to the world. His breath was coming ragged, too fast, like he had been running for hours. He tried to catch it, to even it, but the blood whispering in his ears was overwhelming his senses, turning him deaf. He pressed his palms on his auricles and closed his eyes, feeling them burn under the heavy eyelids. Maybe if he couldn't see and hear the outer world, it wouldn't see and hear him either. Like a child hiding from the harsh reality. Just like he did when he saw his parent's early graves being dug under their burning house.

A hand touched his shoulder, reminding him of the actual reality, cruelly cold on his thick jacket. "Sir, you are expected in the boardroom" a nameless character told him. Roy's composure suddenly returned to its parameters, like his aunt taught him. 'Roy, no one must see you weak, unless you have to be seen so. Even then, you must show a glimpse of strength. At least for appearances' That's what she said, right? It was just that easy. It had to be.

Only it shouldn't have been that easy.

"I shall be there in a moment, thank you" he replied without looking at the man who informed him. He couldn't look at him. People looked at him with hope, thankfulness for their lives, but what he should see was what he saw in that dying soldier. Hate. Repulse. Anger. Disgust.

He was disgusting.

At least the dying were honest with him.

He went to the main tent, where the strategic meetings were usually held. He couldn't feel his feet moving, he couldn't feel them at all, but he could see how the scenery was quickly changing. Soldiers were saluting him, congratulating him, thanking him for helping them return to their lives in one piece, but he only had eyes for the far distances. He deserved none of that. He deserved nothing after all the death he had caused in the past few years, even in the past week. He didn't deserve to live. He didn't even deserve to die. He wondered if he deserved the lethargy of being in a coma, but that wasn't a very pleasurable thought. It was not for him. He had greater plans than that.

He stepped inside the tent. It was now filled with soldiers going back and forth with mugs of coffee or tea in their hands. They were chatting merrily, talking about hope and plans of a better future. They were saying that the civil war came to an end, that they were finally going home, or most of them at least. They were talking about their great superiors. They were talking about heroes.

They were talking about him.

He was welcomed with many pats on the back, greeted like a precious being, all shining and great. Someone, bring him a white horse to march like the king they thought of him! He wondered why everyone was looking at him like he was some sort of fine specimen meant to end up in a gallery behind thick glass. They were watching him hungrily, like they wanted to eat him alive. Eat him whole.

He shivered when, once again, an officer touched his shoulder. "I thought my ears were deceiving me, but my eyes never do. If it isn't for Major Mustang!" the man said.

Roy turned to look at the one who was so excited to see him. That man held fine features and a pale complex, so similar to his, yet sharper. The face of someone who lived in luxury and took all the arrogance that came with it. A dark brown strand of hair fell into his sharp dark-green eyes, eating at his very soul, searching for something from the core within. The man was smiling so smugly, but there was no mirth in his cold orbs that could scream tales about life and death, contrasting with his outer aspect. Not even his eyebrows lowered, they remained unmoved, perfect in their stillness. There was a deceiving emptiness that could hardly be seen and was even harder to be equalled.

It was so much like his face, really. So young, so pained.

So alive.

So very dead.

"Colonel Crendell, what a pleasure to see you again, Sir" Roy heard himself say. It was the officer from the military police who approved his evaluation for taking part in the national alchemist programme.

How he wished he listened to his teacher and never entered the military. That would have been wiser. But again, he wasn't the wisest of them all.

If only...

"But please, let me offer you a seat, my young hero"

Roy crooked a brow at the Colonel. He barely realised that the rank on his epaulet was one of a Brigadier General. And that man, that soul he had no idea why he hated so much, didn't even had the decency to say anything when he mistaken his rank. Or he didn't give a damn. And that was so much more serious.

"A hero?" Roy asked incredulously, accepting a seat in front of the MP. He heard so many things about this Crendell fellow besides what he managed to find out on his own, he didn't know what to make of him. It seemed like everybody knew something about him, though never enough to actually characterize him. He was an iconic image in the army, more by the name, however, he was rarely seen anywhere. And he had already gotten to see him more than once. A lot more than once, at that.

Perhaps he took a liking to Roy. Who knew, he might get lucky, the guy wasn't that bad to look at, after all. 'That's not funny, idiot' he scolded himself. War does wonders to the mind, that was for sure.

"Yes, Major. A hero" he once again patted his shoulder, his deep green eyes sparkling like they belonged to a dead fish left in the sun. What was with him and all this touching? It was unnerving. He leaned forward, watching Roy's glare with great satisfaction, the glint in his eyes turning dangerous. "Or should I call you Lieutenant Colonel?" he leaned back with a little smirk.

What was this man's problem?!

Roy chuckled, sound coming out like from a broken engine. "You are speaking very highly of me, Sir. And, congratulate you on your promotion"

"Hah, I could have sworn you would notice! Always the observer! Really, it is nothing. I'm merely doing my job. As you are doing yours, and quite remarkably, at that! The Amestrian military is proud of having you on its lines of duty, your contribution in this war has earned you a great name, etcetera, so on with the praise. The Hero of Ishbal, as I've heard! I should be the one to congratulate you, but I don't have any words big enough for your great value"

Roy felt how anger seeped through him. With great effort, he maintained his composure, all the while smiling humbly, like he was supposed to. "I'm not a hero, I did my duty, as you said, Sir" he replied, trying to hide the bile in his mouth.

"No, no. The people said it. Yours did. Your team said you protected them and that's why they are able to go back to their families. Without you, so many more lives would have been lost"

'Or saved' Roy wanted to say, but didn't.

"You are going to be decorated, that is. And promoted, of course. However, now, I have to see to the proceedings in the medical tent. But I would like to have a drink with you later, to discuss about the future, you know? Bright plans, the likes. Now, I will let you rest. You deserve it. You are a great man, Major Mustang, and I'm proud to be the one who allowed you this chance less than three years ago. How the time flies, doesn't it? Flies us everywhere" Crendell ended with another smirk on his face. That man was smiling too much for his own good. He rose to his feet and saluted Roy with a slight bow, then left him alone in the cheery, so damn broken crowd.

People, soldiers he had no idea who they were, some familiar faces, some not, congratulated him, told him things he didn't listen to and didn't care about. He pretended to listen, and did a very good job about it, but in truth, he didn't want to hear anything. Not even three years passed since he signed the papers for his promotion, when he finally became an alchemist of the state, and not even two years passed since he first set foot in Ishbal's decaying territory. A place where its people were dead from the moment Amestris decided to strike.

And now, he was being called a hero. He was no hero, and he didn't like that Brigadier General. When the hell was he actually promoted, how old was he, anyway? He couldn't be that much older than him. He had never heard of anyone so young with such a high rank.

He had a bad feeling about him, in the wide sea of bad feelings. It was that bad.

His head hurt.

...

"Ah, Major! Thank you for honouring my invitation to a drink, even though it is not in the most pleasurable environment, as you can see. Pardon me for that" Albert Crendell made with a wide gesture. Roy looked around the small bar, dimly lit and filled with drunkards. It smelled of cheap booze, nothing like his aunt's club.

He bumped into Crendell the second time that day. The man proved to be more persuasive than he had previously thought, so he accepted a drink only for the principle of drinking on someone else's money. He was so tired of this pretending shit, he wanted to have a talk with Maes and form a plan to gather some intelligence on some higher-ups that could put some more good light on his career, to change this corrupted state, but he was intrigued by this character. He remembered very clearly how they met some good years before, he could still hear some of their conversation. They've talked over a drink or two, but it always felt like they were hunting each other, not conversing. Waiting for the inevitable slip.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sir"

"Don't mention it. What are you having?"

"Whiskey, dry" he replied and seated on the tall barstool. He gathered his hands under his chin and waited for his partner to take a seat as well.

"So, Mustang, mind if I call you that? I'm positively tired of all this formalities, no matter how much I respect them. So, Mustang, how does it feel to be one of us? And please, don't use a 'Sir' on me outside working hours, I'm not a lot older than you are, you know"

How much older? He needed to check on his background. That's one thing he didn't do properly, he noted. Roy took his newly-arrived drink and sipped on it, thinking of an answer. "It feels real. How does it feel to you?"

Crendell put his hands on the bar and leaned back, looking very considerate about the question. "I've never put too much thinking into this... as you say, it's real. And it's as messy as it can get, with all the blood spilling and mud and filth. They never told us that's what we were preparing for. You see, I entered the military for the sole reason of annoying my father, and I advanced the ranks just because I could. I didn't sign up for anything but the thrill of doing something stupid. I guess the joke's on me"

For a second, Crendell looked like he meant what he had just said. Then he laughed. "Who am I toying with, I'm doing it because I like it! Though I'm not as bad as that alchemist with the ponytail... Kimblee, I think that's the name? I'm no sadist, that's the one thing I'm sure of"

"Sadism is interpretable. In a way, we all are" Roy responded, not sure why.

Crendell tilted his head to the side. "Interesting thought. Indeed, there's certain morbidity in calling mass murderers heroes, wouldn't you say?"

"I've never pretended to be a hero, quite the opposite"

"Ah, but you are. You, state alchemists, oh, the grandeur of Amestris! A whole nation is seeing you as such, my friend"

Roy sneered. "We seem to disagree on matters of perception. I believe there is no praise for those who mindlessly follow orders" he said, feeling insulted.

Crendell smirked and leaned forward, his emerald orbs penetrating the absolute darkness in Roy's eyes. "Following orders? I wouldn't call you that, the obeying man, and less to say about mindless... Dear Mister Mustang, that's a dangerous path you are choosing to walk. We both know about how you covered for Major Armstrong's mistakes, and maybe about those really intense stares you were giving to the Fuhrer... ah, that's something one so ambitious should be careful with, but who am I to talk?"

Roy frowned. "Should I take it as a threat?"

"Take it however you want. But I wouldn't take it too lightly. You are crossing deep waters, and you don't know what you are messing with. I, for myself, don't know much about the finality of my work and the purpose of it, and I've been scratching the dirt off classified files and pushing around money and favours for years now... hah, how relative indeed, what we do"

"You are making no sense" Roy said and put down his tumbler.

Again, their eyes met, this time all the amusement gone. "Nonsense, it might be, but it would be sad to see you in an early grave left to rot down there"

"You don't need to watch over me, Crendell" Roy retorted. "I've been watching over myself for long enough to realise good intentions from malicious ones"

"Pf, you talk big! Well, what can I say? Even if you don't want to see me, I have this feeling we will get into each other's feet quite a lot in the future. Wouldn't that be ironic?"

Roy felt dizzy from the bubbling anger he was struggling to suppress. That man, that thing, he had so much nerve, but he was too far away to be harmed in any way by him. He needed to work hard to strike such parasites.

He needed to work hard not to be struck by such parasites.

The said makeshift bar was close to the military camp, and words were carried there easily. A messenger patted Crendell on the shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear. The man nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. "Ah, damn it, duty seems to call at all times. Well, I'll get going. I will see you around, Mustang" he put some money on the bar and lightly touched Roy's shoulder as he left. He turned swiftly on his heels and said before disappearing in the decor "And, oh, I have to offer my most sincere condolences... for your parents, that is"

Roy could hear the small tumbler cracking in his hand.

XXXXX

Edward entered the mess hall, or 'The Lunching Room' as it was ceremoniously scribbled on the door. He searched the huge chamber for familiar faces, and found a well too familiar black haired one. He allowed a small smile to light up his face, seeing how Roy listened to his advice and remembered eating lunch. When Roy's dark eyes found his, his smile fell.

Damn him.

He took whatever food he found and went to Roy's table with a sour face.

Roy was, obviously, smirking with that superior air of his. "My, my, Fullmetal, finished your assignment already? It must have been easy, so not for your high aptitudes" he said, mimicking for the seat in front of himself. Hawkeye, quietly eating next to him, looked at Ed with pleading eyes, almost asking him not to make a scene. At least for her, he would try not to respond to his lover's persistent bullshit.

"Nope, just took a break. Why, you finished yours? How surprising" Ah, he was supposed not to reply sarcastically. Well...

"Never. But I think we're getting there, who knows?" Roy replied and stirred his probably overly-sweetened coffee. Ed wanted to ask how many coffees he's already had that day, but it didn't do to ask your superior such things. He would yell at him later, when they were in private.

"Hmph, you never finish anything. I heard we will be holding the annual exercise of troops here, in Central. It really surprises me, I thought they would choose another place, somewhere larger? Wider? Whatever"

Roy lowered his eyes, looking at the teaspoon with great interest. "We won't be exactly holding it here, it is in the vicinity of the city, but yes, it will be held here this year. It's not that surprising, really, it was Central's time, there is an order for these things"

"Yeah, I guess" Ed shrugged and started chewing viciously. He didn't enjoy talking great things during his meals, at home they were mainly talking nonsense over food. Sometimes not even that. But they couldn't have their mindless conversations at work, so silence was a better alternative. It was actually refreshing, that much intimacy in the middle of a crowd.

Some random soldier came to their table, a greatly humbled, almost resigned look on his face. "Lieutenant Colonel Sir, it's such an honour meeting you! I heard about what you did, and I wanted to thank you on the behalf of my regiment... I was previously a trainee, I mean..." he nervously scratched his head, his face one big blush. "I mean I was still a trainee when the last regime fell... it didn't fall, but, yeah, that's what I wanted to say. Sir. Thank you" he said and left abruptly, leaving Ed stunned.

"What was that?" he asked and looked at Roy, who had a great smirk plastered on his face.

"Seems you have admires, Fullmetal. If only did they know what an angry runt you are, poor kids" he commented, playing with his fork. "They'd be disappointed" he added, but the pride in his eyes wasn't hidden by anything. He was happy Ed was getting this kind of praises, not those refined and substance-less words one was getting at a promotion, but the nervous and sweaty ones. He deserved the recognition, even if it came while he was eating a muffin and secretly pouring salt in Roy's coffee.

"Damn you, Mustang" Ed mumbled in his cup of tea, barely hiding his smile.

XXXXX

_Seven years before, at the East City Command_

"MAJO- LIEUTENANT COLONEL MUST-AAAAANG! YOU'VE GOT A CALL FROM AN OUTER LINE!"

"Thank you, Miss Carol, I'm coming!" Roy replied to the strawberry-blonde phone operator. She drummed her red painted nails on her neatly arranged desk. She flashed her overly-red lipped smile, showing the pronounced midline that made her look rather dumb, and gestured for him to enter one of the private booths.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang speaking. What can I help you with?" Roy replied, a little confused about who might call him at that late hour of the day.

"Nice recommending, where did you learn to say that? Teach me" the caller replied, voice flat and bored.

"Mirabella, how wonderful to-"

"Shut up, I'm on a secured line. I'll be short about that, dear. There will be some restructuring through the ranks in Central. It's been quite a ruckus up here, but they're getting someone we didn't expect. You should go talk to Maylene, she will know about what"

Maylene, that meaning Hughes. He wondered why he had to talk to him, and that face-to-face. Maybe it was something important going on, from the urgency in the woman's voice. "Okay, then, I'll see to that" he covered both his mouth and the phone receiver so he could make himself audible only to the microphone. That created also a hard breathing, rather sensual effect to what he said. "How did you get a secured line in a place where there are no such things, by the way?"

"Wow, Mustang, I could swear you are in heat or something, take the phone out of your mouth! And it's Miles"

"Ah, he's a keeper, then"

"Fuck you"

"Missed your chance. Maybe I should give you another?"

She snorted. "Okay, lover boy, enough sweet talk over the phone"

"Want to do it face to face?" Roy asked, interrupting her.

"Shut up, or better stick something in your mouth. Long and thick, we know you like it"

"What happened to 'not over the phone'?"

"Nonsense. Okay, I'll talk to you another time. Till then, try not to wet the bed, idiot" she said and made a noise that sounded like she had disconnected the line, without actually hanging up. Knowing well that she didn't, he said before placing the receiver back in its place "Yes, Momma, won't even fantasise about you with your oh-so sensual voice, promise!"

The older of the Armstrong sisters snorted and finally hang up, allowing herself to smile over the other line. Even though they have never been involved anywhere near romantically and their rivalry was a common, ever standing truth, they had their crude jokes. And, with the line that Miss Carol was so nice to secure for Roy's calls, they could say anything they wanted. Almost anything, their vital contacts would still be addressed by their nicknames.

Roy left the booth and smiled to the phone operator, who greeted him. "Did it go well, Majo- sorry, I keep forgetting you were promoted, Mistah Must-wang. Sowwy, I'll twy to keewwp in mwind" she said, skilfully applying red lipstick on her lips while talking.

"At least for the appearances, it would be great to call me that, Miss Carol. And thank you, it went well"

"The old man asked me to tell you to 'Not be too vocal over phone and not dirty the phone booth', by the way"

"Are you sure those were the exact words?"

"Mhm" She promptly nodded at that. Why wouldn't their commanding officer imply that one of his most trusted subordinates wanted to use their private line to jerk off in the middle of the day to someone talking to him, anyway? That was just the old man showing appreciation. He should go buy him some flowers, to let him see what he will lie on his grave when he kicks the bucket, courtesy returned. He saluted her and started to leave when he remembered one thing he needed to tell her.

"Oh, Miss Carol? Please don't scream the next time I get a phone call"

XXXXX

Edward returned to the files room after lunch with a troubled mind. The meal was delightful, he didn't remember what he had eaten, but the sole presence of Roy calmed him to the point he was no longer seeing anything around them. He ghostly heard Hawkeye talking, the rest of the team joining their table and the other soldiers and some administrative clerks chatting to pass the time, but he only had ears and eyes for the man in front of him. He had turned into quite a sap, drooling over feelings and not concrete reality.

But he could see the shaken surface underneath Roy's smiles. And there he came back to what got him so bothered. He wondered what could possibly make Roy so antsy about a routine evaluation of troops, and how he was so set on making a good impression. He had to wonder if it had to do with what they have spoken the previous night, about that man who seemed to be in many of his important memories, and made an appearance in every life changing decision.

A frail idea came to his mind, and he quickly finished sorting what research he was asked to do. It was mainly something boring about some trainees and examining their competences, but it had to be done. After he stashed his work in one of the many drawers in the files room, he opened the door to make sure no one was coming to bother him. He locked the door from the inside and then pressed his hands to one of the walls, creating a fake door.

He opened the door and sealed it back with alchemy. For such information that he wanted, he couldn't possibly look into the low ranking officers files. He had to go check the ones which were classified, the ones in the next room. It was rather hard to obtain a key and even harder to break into the many safes, but he was an alchemist. It seemed that the military knew nothing of basic transmutation.

In the second files room, the more strategic figures of the military had their lives and personal features strictly organised in lockers. It was a huge room with many doors taking to more papers. It was said that there were compromising things about everyone in the military, and that made Ed wonder if anything was written about him. That could wait, though.

After two hours of cracking codes and closing cupboards, he finally found the files for the military police. That's one of the few things he actually remembered from the previous night conversation with Roy. He looked through what he had found, speed searched the papers, but he couldn't find anything on the name 'Crendell'. He had thought that everyone working under this branch had their bios in there, but apparently not everyone.

Well, at least he tried.

He rearranged the mess he made in his haste and then leaved the room to report back to Hawkeye and finish what he had to do for the day. It was a mostly pointless day at work, and he didn't get to find anything about Crendell, so he just gave up at the thought of a steamy bath and some reading in the living room. That could be entertaining.

He made his return to the office only to be stopped midway by a smiling man, a lot taller than him and with predatory eyes. "My, my! Good evening, you must be the legend of the office! If this isn't the famous Fullmetal Alchemist!" the man said extending his hand. Edward raised his brow and shook the offered hand with caution. "Don't worry, I don't bite. My name is Albert Crendell, MP. I was just heading back to your commanding officer, he is with my colleagues, discussing the events following up. Are you perhaps headed the same way?"

Edward looked incredulously at him. He looked positively cheerful and harmless, like the kind of friend that was getting under your skin and you couldn't get him out of there. He actually seemed to be a good person, only if those eyes weren't so empty and cold. Maybe it was their colour making them like that. They weren't of the liveliest green. They looked like dead leaves covered in grime.

"Yes, I actually am?" he asked more than said, all the time not casting even the slightest of glances to Crendell. If he did, he would have noticed the all-knowing look he had plastered on his face.

"Ah, good" he replied. "I haven't been around here in ages, I was afraid I might get lost, how silly of me. I almost did, how fortunate of me to find you to guide me"

"How so?" Ed made, turning his head to him, trying his best to be polite, something he realised a long time ago that he couldn't normally be with those he found unpleasant.

"I've been traveling a lot recently, but it seems I have to be in Central from time to time. Not that I really mind that, but I don't like staying put for too long. I think you can relate to that, can't you, Edward? May I call you that?"

"Yeah, I guess. Everyone calls me that. I mean, that's my name"

"Mhm, that's what I thought too. But how come you remained in the military? I supposed you would go with your brother, learning more about alchemy. Roy really must have done wonders to keep you here" Albert commented, looking at his nails with mild interest.

Edward shivered. Okay, that man knew Roy for a long time, and apparently his lover didn't like him too much, but how were they so familiar? And how did he know of his brother's plans?

"Well... err..."

"Don't worry, I'm not some sort of stalker. I just happen to read tons of reports daily, so I heard about some of your plans. I was just being curious, but there's no need to tell me if it doesn't make you feel comfortable" Again, that big smile.

"No, it just never occurred to me why I stayed. I guess I didn't know what else to do"

"Hah, it sometimes happens to the best of us"

They walked another two corridors in complete silence, until Crendell suddenly commented "The Central sure feels refreshing. I heard there are actually women that didn't get involved with Roy in here, and it's surprising, you know? Rumours say that he might have found someone, he doesn't get out as much as he used to. That, if at all"

Edward stumbled a little at that. "I haven't heard anything like that... he's just buried in work, that's all"

"How noble of him" Crendell said and opened the door to the office, entering with an amused face. Edward stood in the door, and only moved when Hawkeye noticed him and waved her hand to bring her the files he had been researching. He left abruptly after that.

XXXXX

_Seven years ago, at Roy's house in Central City_

"Roy, you are totally blind. Blind, I'm telling you. Blind, so blind! BLIND!"

"Huh? Why?!"

"Did you even look at her? That woman, my friend, is quite the sight" Maes asked, emphasising with the tumbler in his hand. "If I didn't have Gracia and little Elicia, I'd be damned if I didn't go for her! But of course, no one is better than my dearest Gracia and loveliest Elicia! Have you seen-"

"And I won't see, no" Roy cut his friend short. "Also, I'm not dating your secretary, what the hell? Who do you think I am?"

"It was just a suggestion, pretty boy. You know, you should find someone. I mean, okay, you're young, you've got half the country drooling all over you, but you should settle down. It looks better in the record, if you must"

"You are killing me, Maes. And there's no one drooling over me!"

"Are you so sure? You are walking in a pool of it. All the ladies in my office are talking about the 'Eastern stallion'"

"Stallion, really? Your girls have so little imagination"

"Don't blame me, Roy. But, I will be blaming you if you're not-"

"Maes Hughes, for the last time, I'm not going to ask your secretary out, I don't even know her! I've only asked her if I can use a pen from her desk and that was it!"

"That never stopped you before, Roy. Hah, never stopped any of us"

Roy smirked, his vision lost in the sudden reminder of what was before the war started. "I was young and stupid. And you also"

"You are still young and stupid"

"Argh!" Roy gritted his teeth and leaned back on the couch. "Don't you have a family to bother?"

"Nope, not tonight, the girls are at my in-laws"

"So you decided to bother me instead?"

"Are you starting to lose your memory or something? You were the one knocking at my door and pleading for company, so shut it. You should buy a dog or a golden fish, to have someone else to bother besides me. If you take the fish, pick a bigger one, when you get tired of it, we deep-fry it"

"No! Anything but the fish"

"Why, wanna eat the dog?"

"Neah, that's you" Roy made uninterested, getting a snort. He looked at his best friend and remembered all the good times they had spent together, all the sorrow and tears. He missed him and wanted to see him around a lot more often, but the distance wasn't their ally.

Truth be told, Roy wasn't bothered in the slightest that he had company, he felt rather lonely in the big house that he had bought the previous year in case he ever needed to stay in Central. There were rumours he might be transferred to the Central command sometime in the future, but he didn't really care of them, as there were not certain. In the eventuality, he had a house, and, as he was in Central with duty, he could very well stay there.

"By the way, what are doing in Central? You didn't even call to say you were coming, just crashed to my place and dragged me out. It could be considered an act of kidnapping, you know" Maes asked, looking suddenly very serious. "I hope you aren't doing something completely idiotic without first consulting with me or Hawk"

"No, not at all. I didn't get to tell you, but I'm here to discuss the situation of that boy I was telling you about. The one I've seen with Hawkeye. Or, more likely, check some regulations and reports"

"Boy, err... you mean Elric, that kid? Aha! For what? I haven't heard of anyone being arrested or anything"

"No, no, nothing like that! Though, you might find it funny. He actually accepted my proposal, to become a state dog. Seemed desperate enough after I've hit the sensible cord. Well, he didn't really accept it, in the common sense of the word, but he'll come around it, his eyes were practically daring me to try to stop him. Words say that he is recovering from surgery, so I guess he'll be one of us rather soon"

"Surgery... don't tell me the kid was mad enough to replace his limbs that fast?"

"I guess so. I think my speech hit him hard"

Maes looked at him in disbelief. "Are you now corrupting kids? Dammit, Roy, you are morbid, you should find yourself a better hobby. Does he even know what he is signing up for?"

"He had already seen too much for his age, being a puppet of the state is nothing. Aren't we all in a way? And it might be beneficial for both of us. I didn't force him in any way, though. It was his choice entirely. Only a little guiding from me, that's all I did"

"If you say so... but you can't know for sure"

"Call it instinct, a damn good one"

"Aha, okay, I believe you. When will he be taking the examination, if your rumours are right? Or you haven't heard anything on that matter?"

"I can't say... As much as I've heard, the replacement of a single limb can sum up to two years of recovery, sometimes more. So I don't know"

"Huh..." Maes made, scratching his chin. "Well, we will see then, what you have in stash, I mean. I will wait for your briefing when time comes, who knows? Maybe we will get ourselves the grand prize"

"Wouldn't that be great"

Roy refilled their glasses and put the bottle back on the slightly dusty coffee table. He never got to really clean the house, he spent too little time in there anyway. He supposed it was his fourth time coming there. He didn't particularly look forward to his move in that place, but he understood the impending need of advancing. He wanted to take over the country and change it from scratch, start its history anew. Idealistic or not, he had to start from somewhere.

"By the way, Roy, if you were so kind to abduct me here, let me tell you about my new boss. Olivier Armstrong must have told you a little about it"

"Not exactly, she only told me to talk to you. You said something about your boss last time we've spoken, but didn't have a name yet. Who's the lucky guy that will lead your hearts full of justice?"

"Royce-y boy, take a grip on your seat"

Roy frowned. "Cut the chase and just say it. I'll find it anyways, if I look a little into it"

Hughes raised his arms in defence. "Okay, okay, don't shoot me, mister! It's Crendell, he came back in the country"

Roy froze in his place. "When... when the hell did he come back? Why? I thought he was declared persona non-grata, what is he doing back in Amestris?"

"He? The great hero that liberated the country of foreign spies and brought back great intel from the enemy? Neah, it can't be him, sweet toots"

"He what? Why haven't I heard of that? I thought he sold military top secrets like they were fresh bread, now he is the martyr returning home?"

"No martyr if he doesn't die, ya know. Isn't that how it goes?" Hughes suggested.

"That would be a happy outcome"

"Roy, don't try to murder my superiors in your mind! Nor physically, as a matter of fact. Doesn't look good in the records"

"Yeah, sure, that's the problem"

"Always the records, remember that" Maes replied and lifted his glasses higher up the nose. "Anyways, he seems to be deeply related to the incident in the North, the one after Armstrong got her small dictatorship up there"

Roy put the tumbler between his thumbs, recreating in his head the image of the past events. Some time ago, when the Ishbalan War was in course, Olivier Armstrong, a blondie he swore could very well be passed up as a crazed Drachmann that lived all his life in the coldest of the mountain forests and hunted for food with his bare hands, was assigned as the commander of Fort Briggs and promoted to Major General. They met many times before, especially back in the academy years, when she was sent by her training officer back and forth from Central Trainee Camp to the Eastern Base, where he was stationed with Hughes. They've never gotten along since moment one, his witty spirit clashing with her competitive nature whenever they met. She was older than him, not considerably, but back then, when they were young and ignorant, she was something of a crooked crone, a terminal year to a fresh trainee.

Shortly after she was promoted to her actual rank, the Civil War in the East escalated. Sensing the opportunity, Drachma attacked Briggs, presuming it would be an easy catch considering it was commanded by a woman born and raised in a warmer climate and with no experience, and failed miserably at the hand of a mere few, but very well trained soldiers, led by the snow queen. It seemed her nature made her a very good leader, and her subordinates, already used to the harshness of the cold, took her standards well and complied with her orders. In all the mess, despite the great care it was handled with, many vital secrets were sold to all sorts of interested parties. It was a hit to the secret services, and few knew of it, because it was further covered up discreetly. However, in the haste of hiding the informational leaks, one of the persons that were shown to the light was, amongst others, Albert Crendell.

About this certain man, a very fast rank-changing character, could be said precious little. The discovery that he was a spy for the enemy was one thing, but the discovery that he was a spy for the state in its own premises, selling information for information on its accord, and more than that, working for the branch that secured everything that came with the word 'classified' on it, was another. The former second wasn't entirely a problem, but the combination and the fact that he was doing this underhanded work with the addition of giving wrong information to both his state other interested parties, was concerning. Other crimes could be easily said behind closed doors, but they were just another chapter in his file.

Confusing as his situation may sound, Crendell ultimately fled the country and, apparently, after a few years of disappearance, he came back like he was the great hero on the wall for fishing information for Amestris from several states he stole from while he went into hiding. In the end, he proved that he sold intelligence to be caught, to be able to clean his reputation of a good Amestrian officer and be welcomed by other countries and then learn all he could and give the knowledge back to his state. The process, in itself, was pointlessly long and, without a doubt, running in circles to nowhere. And now he took over the commanding position in the secret archive of the military police branch.

Roy rubbed his head absently. "You know, I'm killing Mira if she's got anything to do with that man"

Hughes smacked him over the head. "What the hell are you saying? She has nothing to do with that, she was the first to tell me he came back, summoned by Bradley, apparently"

"I didn't mean it that way! Never mind, tell me what she said about him"

"This and that, pretty much what I've told you already. As far as she could gather, Crendell was brought back in this specific position for a certain reason, but she can't tell which exactly. It has to do with the archives, though. Has to. Probably, he wants to wipe some data and change it to sound how they want it to sound. Who they are, I don't know"

"Seems I will have to make contact with him again... he was positively obsessed with me, I might get him to show me more. It would make a good ally, he knows things he isn't supposed to"

"Yeah, why not. I will see how we get along at the office, it shouldn't be a problem... we know each other since the inspection. Do you remember it, right?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah, of course. I hope he won't smile as much as he used to. Well, let's see what happens. Up until then, bottom up!" Roy said gleefully, downing the entire content of his tumbler after toasting.

He could only hope the price of the alliance he was seeking to make wasn't as great as their other encounters were. He should be careful.

He should call Olivier and talk about all this. It wasn't safe and it wasn't that accurate through his usual ways of talking via official phone lines, but it would have to do.

Why did he even come to Central for? Get this kind of news? At least he might kill some birds with one stone, if he played his cards right.

Or maybe he should get realistic and make plans only after he actually saw the man in front of him, alive and breathing.

Or dead, as a matter of speaking. Only by sight, he could gather some good information, if he stood close enough.

Just not too close, it might sting.

XXXXX

It was such a nice day outside, the weather just a tad warmer than the previous days, but not hot enough to make you sweat during a leisure walk. Edward looked at the many people in the park, cheerfully talking about their lives and commenting the latest gossip. A group of old ladies was discussing about their grandchildren while their husbands were playing chess under the refuge of the tall trees. Children were running around, some were yelled at by their mothers for going too far away from them, lovers were holding hands and looking at each other with shy glances and doe eyes.

It was pathetic really, he thought, he had never seen himself following that line of living. So common, so uninteresting. So little to expect from it. But maybe it was easier and more satisfying, walking hand to hand with some girl you've met in school, then marry, have children, grow old with the great love of your life. He was still too young to have such thoughts, he had all his future in front of him, but he never ceased wondering how it would be to follow that course.

How it would have been to actually go out with his person of choice in the middle of a crowd, on a date or a chance encounter on his way home, kissing them without the fear of being seen and compromised.

He smiled, looking at his feet dangling under the bench he was sitting on. His thoughts were unrealistic. That wasn't for him. He ran around all his adolescence, staying true to his goals, and now he was left with pretty much nothing to look up to.

No, that wasn't true either. He looked up to the day he would cheer on Roy becoming the Fuhrer, like he had always dreamed of. That was then, he was now left only with the side-admiring.

He looked up at the sun, feeling his eyes being burnt by the powerful light. He wanted to believe that he could be happy with Roy, but it was getting dangerous. That man he had just encountered, the one he had first heard about only a few hours ago, was now acting like he knew all about him. Maybe he was only getting paranoid, most likely his lover's obsession of looking behind his back at every corner rubbed off on him, but if they were exposed... he didn't want to think about that. It would be scandalous. He would probably lose his job and rank, not that he really minded that, but Roy would lose his credibility. It would be a pity after everything he has done.

He sighed and started walking by the lake. A few ducks were diving for fish, some others were swimming aimlessly. They were so lucky, with no worries of tomorrow.

He walked around for hours, he couldn't say how many, but what he knew for sure was that the sky was dark.

He should probably head home. Maybe later. He could swear Roy was still at the office, fighting his stupid wars with the shadows. He could do whatever he liked, for all he cared. He wouldn't miss him that much if he didn't show up that night. He saw him daily, anyway.

XXXXX

Roy was, obviously, not at home. But may his soul be damned forever if he didn't wish he was there, even if it would have meant to be questioned and poked all over in Edward's attempts to find news and scandalous information, definitely curious about this ordeal.

That being said, he wasn't home for that, so it had to wait until later. For the moment though, to put it simply, he was staring at his partners across the table, slowly drinking his glass of wine. As slowly as he could. No matter how much he wanted to have his head on the table, snoring in a drunken state, most likely with his mouth half-open, a small pound of drool forming under his cheek. That was positively disgusting, he cringed.

He absolutely hated himself for accepting Crendell's invitation to have a 'business meeting' at a nearby pub with his associates or whatever the people that accompanied him were. As if that could be called a business meeting. Who does even call his colleagues to have a meeting discussing the future of a big event in front of any sort of alcoholic beverage? He wouldn't do that, Roy agreed with the voice in his head.

But to Hell with it, they were so loud and making no sense in what they were saying! He should have drunk more, maybe he would stop hearing those idiots talking about how nice it would be to have a war with whoever they were saying or what a pity it was that Amestris was losing every day great opportunities of showing off its army.

He suddenly realised what they were talking at the table, in plain sight nonetheless. "Pardon me, Major General, but wouldn't it be in greatest good of the nation, as I believe we are all under a solemn duty to the people of Amestris, to not start any conflicts that might affect the population?" Roy interrupted the chatty officer who was implying that idiotic line.

The Major General snorted, amused. His dusty moustache straightened in a bushy line over his lips, clearly hiding a crude smile. "General, but it is in the greatest good of the nation! Think of it this way, if you want. Attacking our enemies shows them we are powerful, and they will be afraid to do anything to the population! Simple, right?"

"Simple?"

"Just as that!" the officer replied, showing a toothy smile. The man was obviously tipsy.

Roy wanted to reply, and most of all, find out whether that's the real voice off the higher uniforms, for if that was so, things were getting bad. The Fuhrer wouldn't allow another war of proportions, but if any of those spineless commanders started acting on their own with such intents, it would be hard to clean up the mess and restore the country's reputation without making it look weak and without masses control.

As if on cue, Crendell leaned forward with one of his warm baseless smiles, encouraging the initiative. "That is a very efficient strategy, Major General Druses! Definitely, it needs some polishing, like any other good idea, but you understand to what I'm getting. You are a smart man, surely" he smirked and nodded, looking like he won a small prise as the other man in question fluttered his ego.

The discussion went on, absolutely impossible and reckless plans being made and the good of the population being swept in and out conversation like it was the stock market, all drowned in alcohol, Crendell's pay, of course. He was feeling rather generous, and such urges were deemed to be set into action, or they would just go by without becoming anything honourable. Honourably drunk, it appeared.

Those being said, the meeting went on for a few hours with no conclusion. Some of the officers made sense in their speeches, promoting reasonable things and sensible solutions for certain problems that occurred or might occur in the future, but the general line of thoughts was fuzzy and impractical as a whole. After all, Crendell was right about calling their outing a business meeting. They usually worked that way, minus the drinks.

With most of them positively drunk, the group retired for the night with the promise of a grandiose exercise of troops to show how mighty they were. For the good of the nation, of course, because it seemed to be the highlight of the day. The great good of a nation that hadn't got a clue that its leaders were a bunch of men so grand on heroism acts when they were drunk. Roy couldn't help wondering if he should add the capital punishment especially for that kind of people when he became Fuhrer, but how would it look to the nation? It might not be for its good, it would lessen its numbers dramatically and who would rule, after that?

That particular conclusion made the raven head snort disapprovingly. What was he getting himself into, leading idiots to gallows?

"You seem amused. I wonder why" a voice said, making him shudder in remembrance. He forgot he left with Crendell in toe, something about discussing matters of importance.

"You seemed rather pleased by the officers. Isn't your job as a military police officer to persecute what they were implying, the mass-destruction and crime?"

"Crimes of war never matter when you are the winner" the other replied glumly. Roy turned his head at him with his eyebrow raised. Crendell turned to look him in the eye, without stopping walking, back straight as a cardboard. "Never took you as a censurer of sorts. Trying to reinstate dictatorship already?" he said, the joking tone returning with little finesse.

Only if it wasn't so damn forward. It was obvious Roy was a prime candidate for the next leader, but the way Crendell said it, it sounded more like a threat. "Perhaps it is better not to take me in any way whatsoever"

"You're being obtuse, Mustang. This isn't a talk about books, it is reality. The world is filled with idiots, just as our honourable ranks. They were from the finance department, from the strategic, security and so many others military domains. And in high positions. But a fool is easy to be pleased, and we can do it by simply saying what they like to hear. Do you not agree with me, Mustang?"

"This kind of people sometimes prove to be fools, yes, but masses of them are dangerous"

"That's where you get in, my lad. Because the one who is dangerous is you. It's your problem to get rid of them, because you see what happens when they think, as little as they do"

Roy looked at his feet pacing forward like they weren't his. He knew what he was suggesting. He knew very well. But how could he...

"Ah, seems we went rather far, I should get going to the hotel I'm staying at. I would have asked you to stay and drink something in a better environment, but I think you have other duties to attend to. Please, don't let me interrupt your routine. I look forward to our meeting tomorrow, this time for real talking, not chatting" He offered his hand and Roy shook it clinically.

"Indeed, see you tomorrow at the office. Have a good night" Roy said mechanically, attempting to break his arm free from the firm grip the MP had on his hand.

"You as well. Oh, and rest assured, they will never guess what hit them" Crendell smiled and released his hand like it was a piece of something filthy that one drops when he realises the foul texture.

Still a little shaken, he realises he almost got home. He let himself be led, and he was led back home. Where only a selected few were supposed to know that he lived. Seemed like Crendell was self-selected to be one of them.

He looked behind his back for a few moments before he finally opened the door to his house, letting himself in with a soft thump. He stepped on a garbage bag, left in the middle of the hallway. "ED! DID YOU LEAVE THE TRASH HERE? I'M TAKING IT OUT!" he shouted in case he wasn't heard.

That would have been something if there was someone to actually hear him. He found the house surprisingly devoid of any human presence. Probably, it was for the best, he could get some good rest before he again had to pretend like he was some sort of angel sent to enlighten the path. That's what you call a bad day, really.

He settled on the couch with some brandy in his hand, reading to make time pass easier in an attempt to grow himself tired. Despite feeling like he could slip right through the bed if he laid on it, his mind was reeling. He read an entire theory on the substance of existing, turning the pages without even looking at the words written on them. All too fast, he realised he had finished the book without knowing. At least if he knew what that story was about, or was it a science study? What did he read?!

What downed on him was that he was still alone. It was already very late, it was well past four in the morning, but Ed still didn't show up. Maybe he slept at his old place, it could be a possibility, and not one to pass down. But that could be the indication that he did something wrong or was about to do it, for his lover had that particular habit of leaving him alone for the night when he messed something up.

Well, that was too bad. He had other problems that mattered more, if this had any meaning at all to him. That's how he was supposed to be, wasn't he? Cold and ruthless, without any care but for himself. That was him.

But that could wait for after Edward came back. He started to miss him, if only for a little bit. After that, he could conquer the world whenever he wanted.

It would still be there tomorrow for him to take over. It always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now. Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to review, leave a kudo and bookmark, and see you next time with a new chapter, in which things will actually happen.  
> Till then, bye-bye!


	19. Chapter 19 – Nothing here to conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Morning, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, kudo, bookmark.  
> Without further ado, on with the story...

Chapter 19 – Nothing here to conquer

It was a morning like any other for Jean Havoc. He started his day strolling through the central park, nonchalantly smoking his first cigarette of the day, accompanied by a cup of coffee in one hand, leaning on his hardwood cane with the other, more for the comfort and aspect than the practicality of having a cane for support. The caffeine ran strong through his veins, however, not as strong as usual, as he had only drank two coffees up until that hour, and his watch, a rather pricey one for your next-door convenience shop owner, mind you, showed it wasn't even six in the morning. Until a more human hour to be awake, he would drink some more, he decided. It was a habit he had picked up during his long campaigns, where the only thing that was a little more drinkable than the muddy water was the equally muddy chicory, which, despite its supposed taste similar to coffee's, didn't taste anything like it.

They all tasted like mud.

He took a seat on one of the sideway benches, savouring the thick smoke he inhaled. The taste tickled his senses, mixing with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee that filled the air. It was a life worth living, and he was damn well going to enjoy it. It was the beginning of a good day after a long night of little sleep.

He smiled and looked around, noticing a silhouette laid on the grass, next to a tree. He crooked his brow, trying to comprehend why there was someone right there at that hour, probably asleep. "I can't believe it... what's going on with this city? Though the boss said that homeless were supposed to be hidden somewhere else until they were relocated..."

He threw the cigarette on the walkway and stepped on it, crushing the bud. Frowning, he leaned forward and raised his cane, pushing the sleeping form with its tip. The man stirred awake and, with blinking eyes, he mumbled "What the hell..."

"Edward?" Jean gasped, looking confused.

"Ha... Havoc?! Wha... what the hell are you doing here?"

"Chief... I should be the one asking why you are here... did, umm... did something happen?"

"Hm? No, I'm... what am I doing here?" Edward asked and rose to his feet, trying to make the best of his surroundings.

"Shouldn't I ask you this, chief?" Jean made, brows arching high on his forehead. "Are you alright, Ed? Something's up? Are you okay? Hurt anywhere, ma-" he added, palming Edward to the sides to see if he had any injures.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm not hurt! Just... ah, shit" Elric cursed under his breath. "Okay, what hour is it?"

"Five forty-nine"

"In the evening?" Ed said with concern in his voice. Maybe the sun set a little earlier than usual.

"Morning, obviously"

"Fuck!" the younger man cursed and rose to his feet with a startle.

"Whoa, easy there, kid! Come with me, let's talk somewhere more private, shall we? Come"

Ed looked at Jean a little sceptically, but followed him nonetheless. They walked to Havoc's shop, and went down into the cellar. The basement was dark and smelled of gunpowder. When the lights were lit, the alchemist's jaw dropped dramatically.

"Are you planning to start a war?"

Jean looked at the weaponry filled walls, big guns shining in the electric light. "Ask your boss, these are a mere part of his provisions. Mine are in the next rooms, some of my finest arms. Wanna see?" he asked as he took out his lighter for the cigarette in his mouth. That until Ed stopped him.

"For the love of anything you want, don't smoke next to all this gun powder!"

"Right back at you, chief" Havoc said disinterested, putting the cigarette back into its package. Perhaps it was better not to smoke there, not that he minded it. Nothing exploded yet, so why should it blow up now?

"Want a drink?" he asked, putting the cigarette packet back in his pocket.

Ed shook his head. "No, thank you"

"As you wish. I'll drink what remained of my coffee. Just tell me if you want anything, you'd be surprised of what you can find here" Havoc said and took a sip of his now cold coffee. He put it on a small table next to the wall, and slowly seated on one of the chairs, his knees slightly shaky under him.

"Hah, still a bit hard of feet. At least I can walk, right? The last mission took its toll on my poor legs" Jean commented and raised his sky-blue eyes to Ed. "Why don't you take a seat, Edward? There's nothing to bite you here"

"Um? Oh, thanks" the alchemist replied and seated in front of the former officer, who brightly smiled at him. He let his eyes wonder to the man's feet, which were slowly building up the muscle they lost after the accident, but still looking rather thin. "Hey, Fullmetal, don't tell me you are feeling bad for me?"

"Me? No, not at all"

"But?"

"I'm just happy you got your mobility back, that's all. I didn't know you had it that bad, even now. I never saw you that cane, ever. I guess it's hard to walk around with it, but I'm not one to talk when it comes to that, really."

"Two crooked men, hm? Yeah, I'm okay, I'm almost completely recovered. It was a great effort to start walking again after being immobilised for so long, but I think you can relate. And last winter wasn't that nice for them dandies, the doc almost shot me dead for straining them like that. Anyway, I'm sure ya don't want to talk about feet, do ya now?"

"No, not really"

"Then tell me, what were you doing in the park, sleeping like a beggar? Problems at home? Next time, just call me, I always have a bed to spare for friends in need"

"You know, I'm not in a position where I have to report to you" Ed avoided the question with his eyes lowered to the floor. Not that he had an answer to that, he didn't know either why he preferred to sleep in a park rather than at home.

Havoc snorted. "Might have worked if you were my superior, lad, but you ain't. I'm not in the military anymore. I'm your ally, Ed, please don't throw me away, we're friends, right? As long as you will share the boss' interests, I will try to be of any help to you"

"I thought we were friends" Ed made, looking in Jean's eyes.

"We are, but I have my boss to serve. I'm loyal to the General first and foremost. Sorry"

"No need to be. About that, I really need some insides on a matter, Lieu-" the younger man gulped, remembering the other was no longer in service. "Sorry, Havoc. Could you help me with something?"

"Name it"

"Can you tell me anything about this man that just came? General Crendell, I mean. It seems he is quite the bother to Roy, and I can't find anything on him"

"You wouldn't be the first who can't find anything on him. I heard he is in the city for the exercise, but who knows. He has been a part of the secret services for decades. I'm telling you, it will end badly, in a way or another. Hope it won't be too major, maybe it's just me worrying. Though I highly doubt it" Jean said, rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?"

"He's here for a reason, and I'm still searching for it, me and the team. I can't tell you much about him, but one thing I ask of you – stay close to the General. Very close. We can't be next to him all the time, we wouldn't be able to do what we have to do, his specific orders. That's why you were in the park, you argued with him and you wanted to clean your mind, right?"

"How do you-"

"Know?" Havoc leaned forward to take a better look at Ed's golden orbs. "My friend, I know you. We all do, the team back at the office and me. You are one of us now, and you are closer to the source than anyone, I think you are starting to understand how we operate. You have to trust us, and please, don't let the General get into trouble, yes? Argue all you want, but stay with him. He needs you more than you think, believe me"

"What trouble are we talking about?" Edward asked and fixed his eyes somewhere in the distance, unfocused. Havoc leaned back on the backrest.

"Lots of it. There has been placed a price on his head, and the attacks to his persona have become more violent than ever. I have my sources, if you don't believe me. They will most likely try to assassinate the General one of these days, the threats have become really straight forward"

Edward made a face. He didn't know any of that. "Hm? Who?"

"Whoever draws the gun out first"

XXXXX

_The previous night, in one of Havoc's warehouses_

Roy entered the deposit with curiosity. After waiting for a few hours for Edward to show up home, Havoc called him to come to one of his family's many warehouses, a place that was used for anything but depositing goods, saying he had something for him. He wondered what that could be, but he had a hunch that he wouldn't like it one bit.

"'Evening, boss" Havoc greeted, conjured by a cloud of smoke. "My guest and I have been waiting, right, little rascal? We have"

Jean poked at a heavily tied up man with blood on his once creamy white shirt. The man raised his blood-shot eyes to Roy, and started speaking. "H-aay, Gen'wal Mashtang" he struggled to say, some blood dripping from his mouth. He formed a grimace that was supposed to look like a smile, showing two teeth missing and one broken in half. "Came thu thee wha' ya dog did hewe, ya did?"

Havoc grabbed his cane and smacked it across the man's stomach, making him twitch. "What did we talk about this, old champ? Want fewer teeth or something?"

Roy crossed his arms and tapped the floor with the tip of his shoe. He looked at the blood on the floor with little interest, as it was a common image for him. He kind of got sick of it, he has been beating mercenaries and other interested parties at an alarming pace for the past months or so. Lucky him that the Fuhrer gave his permission to beat anyone he didn't like with no consequences whatsoever. He was starting to think that the old man liked to hear his stories of how he hid the corpses or how mutilated they were. What a sick mind.

"What's with this one, Havoc?" he asked.

"The usual. This one and his friends, if you wanna meet them, you can find them in the back, though they won't be of any help, sorry to say that, were nicely talking in their little private place about you" Jean said, inhaling smoke from his cigarette.

"And?"

"Seems we had hired goons among the ranks" Roy looked closer at the bloodied face, moving it to the side. "I will cut you the chase, boss. He worked at the phones, Miss Carol and Fuery noticed someone messing with the lines. They were right, he was their leader of sorts. But I can't get out of him who hired them, him and his friends. He's a rather tough guy, this one"

"Where did you say his friends are?"

"Let's say they are in the back, Sir"

"And he didn't say anything?"

"I told him we will continue when you came, I like keeping my word. We just talked up until now" Havoc replied, playing with the cane and slowly moving it closer to the prisoner's ear, touching his cheek from time to time with the side. The man shivered, and said with bite in his voice "Ya won't geth anything" he muttered. He could sense the danger in Roy's eyes, but he wanted to look like he could outstand them. Maybe he thought he would become lucky if he showed some nerve.

"And what did they want to do?" Roy continued.

Jean turned his eyes to his former commander. "It seems his part was to intercept your calls. Miss Carol, as I was saying, caught him toying with the lines, and placing recorders on those which were connected to your office. Fuery is already working on securing all your lines and clearing them. As much as I could gather, your house was in the process of being bugged as well by his friends, this time. Miss Carol sent her guys from communications to verify. Oh, and they also planned on messing with the high old man too" he added, referring to Grumman.

"Aha, communications this time? Wonderful. What will be next, I wonder? Messing with the pipes in my bathroom? That'd be absolutely horrid. Such cruel acts of war"

"Don't give ideas to the scoundrels" Jean joked, getting closer to the beaten man's head with the end of the cane.

"Hah, funny. But I don't see why we are wasting time here"

"Just wanted to show you our newly gained friends, that is all. The Fuhrer will want a detailed report, I guess. Anyway, I suspect the one who gave them the job is only an intermediate, so we don't have much need of this one. I will clean up as soon as you leave" Havoc said as he crushed the finished cigarette. Smiling at the beaten man, he asked "And where would you like to sleep tonight? Pick up a lake, you will meet your friends, them fishes, in no time"

At that, the prisoner tried to move his arms, but the rope that restrained them by the armrest held him down. "I cwan tell ya! I cwan!"

"Can you?" Roy asked. He wanted to laugh, where did people find such incompetent mercenaries? "Then tell" he said in a voice one would use when reasoning with a petulant child.

"We were contactweed bah a Shingeese, he wath intewested in your cawls. We awe hiwed helps, if ya know what I mean"

"Definitely" Roy replied with a blank face. He was getting sick of this. "But you have no name?"

"Know whewe ta find 'im!"

"Not interested" Mustang said. "Anything else? Havoc, that was what you called me for?" he added, fishing for his gloves, more for the show than the usage. He no longer needed transmutation circles after he had seen the Truth.

Jean shrugged, lighting another cigarette. "Boss, you know what the old man said – burn, not else, and I don't have enough gas in my lighter. Orders are orders, sorry. You've asked me to act accordingly, so that's what I did"

The mercenary started to shake, visibly scared. It didn't smell good, as the saying goes. Roy watched the man plead for mercy and promise that he would help, but he was absolutely tired of the likes of him. They start crying and begging for their life, and then they stab you like you didn't save their low lives. And, as Jean said, they had orders to eliminate anyone who might pose a threat, no matter how small for that stage.

Without looking, Roy snapped his fingers and went by the burning figure, not even hearing the screams. Havoc showed him to the back of the deposit, where three corpses were laying in a small pool of blood. The General ignited the bodies as well, and waited for the flesh to burn away and transform into charcoal. Together, they gathered the ashes and the alchemist transmuted the matter into chalk, then gave it to the former officer to throw it away where all their mess went.

Jean always promised their prisoners they would be sleeping with the fishes after they finish with them, so they would all go to the bottom of a lake. Promises were made to be kept, no matter the interpretation.

They said their goodbyes, and then parted ways. Roy walked with his hands in his pockets, tired and disgusted. He wanted this masquerade to stop already, and he wanted to know where Edward was. He hoped he was alright.

Thinking of his lover, he frowned. If Ed only knew what he was doing in his spare time...

Well, he was already walking on corpses, what could a few more do? As Hughes always said, only the records matter, so, as long as no one knew, then there was no problem.

He started laughing, remembering his friend.

'Remember, Roy, always the records'

Yes, always the records.

XXXXX

The morning came like a thief for Roy. He washed his face at a neck breaking pace, hurrying to leave for work. After he got home, he emerged himself into planning all night long, and forgot that he required sleep to function. Sometime in the morning, he fell asleep with the head on the big desk in the study, and woke up with a startle. When he realised it was nearly the hour he and the convoy decided to meet, time almost stopped as he moved like he was on fire. After he dressed faster than he ever did and checked if he looked like he slept all night and took two hours to arrange, he ran out of the house, and closed the door as fast as his hands allowed.

As he hailed the first cab that he found in his way, he wondered why Hawkeye didn't show up at his door to drive him, like she did every single morning. It was the first time she didn't show up and didn't announce beforehand that she couldn't come. Perhaps she heard from Havoc what they did, and she wanted to let him sleep.

'Yeah, sure she did' he thought sarcastically. He would have to talk to her later that day.

After he paid for the short trip and left a tip to the driver, he walked into the Central building like he owned the place, saluting all the people he encountered with either a smile or a tip of his head, trying to look like he wasn't running to his office. Once he got in front of it, he nearly broke the door.

"Good morning, General!" Crendell said from the visitor's chair in front of Roy's desk, Hawkeye looking uncomfortable at his side. "You should take it easier on the door, it looks like it won't hold up for too long if you keep it up with its abuse"

Roy's pupils dilated almost invisible, as his eyes were too dark to show any change. He wanted to shout, but despite all that, he replied with a smile "Good morning to you too, General! Lieutenant" he looked at Riza and slightly tipped his head as she saluted him with the proper military etiquette.

"I hope you have slept well, we have many things to discuss today. Your assistant was very kind to tell me some organisational aspects, I'm sure we will have an excellent collaboration. Let's make our Fuhrer proud, shall we?"

Roy looked at the man incredulously. "Yes, let's. Let us make the nation proud"

XXXXX

_The previous day_

Alex Louis Armstrong descended from the train with a great crack. The small ladder of the wagon wasn't made to hold all his mass, and it was protesting under his heavy steps. He straightened his back to stretch his muscles after the long journey from Central to Resembool, and picked up the small suitcase he was carrying.

People were curiously watching him, some recognising him from their previous encounter a few years before, but without putting two and two together. They looked funnily at the mountain of a man, some young ladies commenting on his muscular body and some older ones noticing how distinguished he looked while some others gossiped about what his business there was. You rarely got such well-dressed people in the small city - the people around there weren't ones to care about such trivialities.

The Major didn't pay too much attention to the sideways glances, and politely saluted those who came in his way. He waved for a carriage that took him to the bottom of the great hill, where he started going up by foot.

He stopped in front of Rockbells' automail shop, where Alphonse Elric was vividly talking with some children in the front yard.

"So, this is the base for transmutation. We wi-" he stopped when he saw Armstrong waving at him with a smile. "Kids, we will continue tomorrow. Don't forget to look over the book that I've told you about, and learn by heart what it says before we start our practice, yes? Off you go!" he said to the five children that were carefully listening to every word he said. They ran away after they saluted the newcomer with their crystalline voices.

"Major! What a surprise! Great to see you again!" Al welcomed Armstrong with a beaming smile and opened arms. They shook hands like two old friends.

"Likewise, young man, likewise. How's it going?"

"Great, just fine around here. You should have called, we would have prepared something! Mind if I ask you what you are doing all the way in Resembool, Major? Do you have any official business or did you come to visit us?"

"Both, really. May I come inside?" Alex asked with a little smile and a hand on Al's back.

The younger man's eyes widened, freezing in place. "Did something hap- I mean, come inside, please" he offered and opened the door for the officer.

Winry got out of her workroom to see what all that noise was about. When she saw Armstrong with a rather solemn face, her mouth flew open. She rubbed her oily hands on her working pants and hurried to the man. "Major, did something happen? Did Al do anything? Oh my, is Ed alright?" she required in one breath. "Tell me he's okay. Alphonse?" she asked her husband, visibly shaken.

"Yes, miss, don't worry! Edward Elric is just fine in the capital. I merely came to see if you are alright, and deliver a message from the General. My regards to you Misses Rockbell! You're looking great, ma'am" he exaggeratedly bowed to see the petite old granny.

"Hello, officer, what brings you here?"

"Right, Granny! No offence meant, Major, it's great to see you, you know" Winry rapidly retorted.

"None taken, Misses Elric, none taken. May I-"

"You may, but later. It's almost dinner time, so you have to stay over for dinner. Talking is for the full-bellies, not the empty ones. Come on lads, show our guest some respect! Youngsters these days, they know nothing about manners"

The four of them ate in peace, conversing about alchemy, mechanics and agriculture over the delicious dinner. Armstrong almost wondered if he was sent all the way to Resembool only to taste the great food he found in the household, but then he remembered his mission.

"Thank you very much for the hospitality, I had a great time. But I must admit, I wasn't sent here for this"

"Obviously" Granny said with expecting eyes. "Now, that you are well fed, you may talk"

"You would be one after my mother's like, Misses Rockbell" Armstrong chuckled. "I was sent by the General to ask you, Alphonse Elric, to come in the capital"

"Hm? Me? Why?" Al asked, rising a brow. "Is there anything wrong?"

"There will be an exercise of troops very soon, and he demands for your help, if you care to offer it"

Winry said over Al's reply "Help? Consisting in...?"

"That, Misses Elric, I'm afraid I can't tell. This is what the General asked me to say to you"

"And he couldn't just call? Or Ed, as a matter of fact. What are they up to this time? What does Mustang want with Al?" Winry didn't bother to stop asking, even though the message for her not to interfere was as clear as water to a sensible ear. Perhaps the clashing of metal made her deaf to finesse.

"I do not know. That is what I was asked to say, and that's what I said. I'm sorry to be of such little help"

Alphonse leaned on an elbow. "I see... So I'm requested to come in Central. What happens if I don't accept?"

Alex sighed. "That doesn't happen. I was asked to be persuasive"

The alchemist nodded. "Then you were. When are we leaving, Major?"

Winry opened her mouth to say something, but she immediately closed it. If Roy sent someone all the way here to bring her husband to Central, then it had to be something important. She wasn't going to be some thick skulled woman and interfere any further.

"Tonight, if you would be so kind. There is a train in one hour and a half from now"

"Then it sounds to me like some packing is in order. I'm helping you" Winry offered and left the table in a hurry to pack her husband's things. Al followed her.

Together with the Major, Granny cleaned the table. An hour later, the two men were at the door, saying their goodbyes. In another twenty minutes, they were at the station. They took the last train to Central, and seated on one of the benches in the first class compartment, Mustang's courtesy.

Back at the shop, Winry looked blankly at the window. "What is it?" her grandmother asked, coming by her side.

"You know, Granny, I think there's something that will go wrong, don't know why. I mean, I don't want to sound paranoid, but what if Ed is danger?"

"Maybe that's why the General sent for Al. They will know what to do. Don't forget they are three of the best alchemists in the country"

"Yeah... I know they are, but you know, I can't help but be afraid... those brothers have been getting into trouble since they were little, the fact that Mustang's into this too doesn't make it easier at all. He has a taste for getting everyone killed, you know what I mean? I respect him, don't get me wrong, but I care more for Al and Ed than anything else, Granny"

"We will have to trust them, that's all there is. I guess you will see them in action, hm?" the old woman suggested to her granddaughter, who looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"Gods hold me back, yes, I will see them"

XXXXX

Roy starred at the many numbers on the paper in front of him. There were so many numbers... a few letters, here and there, a few words, that is. Oh, he was starting to understand... he knew some of the words, yes, they were in amestrian...

"What do you think, General Mustang?" the economic agent asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes... there will be made a throughout examination of the accuracy of the data, and it will be analysed in accordance with the norms. You will be shortly noticed of the results" he replied as formally as he could without showing he didn't understand a thing on that sheet.

"Thank you, Sir"

"Dismissed" Roy said, smiling kindly to the man.

"General" the agent saluted and left the office. Roy, in all his exasperation, bumped his forehead on the desk.

"Sir... I don't think you should be hitting yourself, your face will get red if you keep doing that" Hawkeye said without looking at him. She was sorting some reports for Roy to look over.

Mustang sighed heavily. "Please remind me why, Lieutenant, why did that scum keep you in the office until the hour I was supposed to arrive here, told me something about weather and how well he slept, and I swear it had double meanings, do you think he suspects anything? And then pushed all the economics on me! I don't even understand what the hell this is! Percentage of... what on Earth is that?!"

Hawkeye took a clinical pose. "Sign these, Sir, and give me those, please"

"You're a life saver, you know, Lieutenant?" he replied, looking at her with puppy eyes that could make any heart melt. All but Riza's heart, but the effort was well meant.

"Don't forget, General – you are supposed to look like a saint this week, not me. You have to be careful, not paranoid. Sign these" she threatened, and he grabbed his pen and hastily started scanning the reports, one by one, reading and signing at record speed.

Later that afternoon, Roy met with the commanding officers present in Central to discuss the plans for the great scheme. It was sounding rather nice, the parade in itself and then the common training, but the optimistic line of thoughts stopped when the state alchemists were mentioned.

Talking about that, where the hell was Edward? He was supposed to be there already, for the next meeting, with all the alchemists. Where was he, now?

The meeting was soon wrapped up and it was decided to be recommenced the next day, at the same hour, in order to present results as soon as possible to the Fuhrer, who, as far as Roy suspected, was playing chess with his secretary and pretending to work and complaining how exhausted he felt due to the amount of assignments he had to accomplish and how the day was too short for all the great things he wanted to do, and so on, so on. He knew the old man Grumman like the back of his hand, and when it came to complaining, he was a master.

Roy exited the room like a thief, trying to be as invisible as possible. He managed to get out without being seen, and ran to the Fuhrer's private phones. There, Miss Carol, newly promoted to work at the communications in Central, smiled at him and began her loud salute. She closed her mouth immediately as she noticed his hurry, and secured him a line.

He dialled his home phone and waited, hoping Ed might be there to answer. After a few moments, he hung up, knowing he won't get any answers.

"Mister Mustang?" Miss Carol whispered to him, waving her hand.

"Yes?" he whispered back, wondering why he had to keep his voice down.

"There's a call for you from an outer line. Major Armstrong. Oh, and I have cleaned the lines, all good" she said smiling, showing her bleached teeth underneath the thick layer of red lipstick.

After the Major confirmed that he and Alphonse Elric safely arrived in the capital, Roy went to the Fuhrer to announce him of the results of his last night's rendezvous. The old man didn't linger too much on the finale of the encounter, and even encouraged his initiative. That made Roy question the way of things, but, who was him to discuss orders? They were made to be followed.

He hurried back to the meeting room, as the time was running short. In his way to there, he bumped with all his force into Edward, who stumbled back.

"Where the hell have you been?!" he said furiously to the younger man, who was fuming mad as well.

"Like it's your problem where the hell I go!"

Roy snapped, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "It is my problem, as your commanding officer, Fullmetal, and I swear I'm court- martialing you if you don't get to the meeting room right now! Do you have any idea how many problems you could have caused?! Out of my sight, now!"

"Bastard, court martial me all you want, that's all you are capable of doing anyway!" Edward retorted angrily as he brushed past him in a bruising pace. Roy went in the opposite direction, and they met back in the meeting room, Edward already there and waiting for whatever he had to come to the office for, Major Armstrong by his side shining like a beam of light.

XXXXX

Al put the things he brought with him in the hotel room's closet, and took a seat on the bed. He stretched tiredly. He wasn't a great fan of travelling by train after all those years of continuously using it while he couldn't feel anything in his body of armour. He looked around the room, it was lightly furnished and it had a nice touch to it, making the higher price for renting worth its value. Mustang has paid for everything, that's what Major Armstrong told him, and he could rest assured that he didn't have to worry for anything. It was for his bother to come all the way there, he said. So be it, maybe he would get to see his brother after he talked with Roy that evening. That, if he was allowed to, he didn't really know what was going on.

He hoped everything was alright, and that Ed didn't do anything too dangerous that could put his life in danger. Maybe being with Roy made him take it easier, though he highly doubted that the General would have called him in such short notice to Central if any of them wasn't going to do something majorly stupid. It hasn't been that long since he left the city anyway, and that really made him wonder what his brother hid from him this time.

All he could do was to hope for the best.

XXXXX

At the Central Military Headquarters, the atmosphere was dense. Really dense. Roy wondered if something intangible could have this characteristic, but it seemed it could, at that specific moment. An officer he had seen the previous evening, apparently an inspector of the national program, a lot more sober than he last saw him, took it upon himself to preside the meeting and tell the alchemists how they had to show their worth to the people that would take part to the gathering of troops. That being said, Mustang suspected the man didn't know what alchemy really meant, because putting some of the most destructive forms of transmutations in one place was as suicidal as one could get. He would have to have a talk with his fellow alchemists and explain them that they weren't supposed to do anything grandiose, just to be there or something like that. He didn't want another mass destruction in the city after all the hard work of reconstructing it after the Promised Day. He could live without that.

Edward half-listened to what was being discussed. He didn't care that much about those formalities and stupid parades, he wondered if he had to take part to that overblown exercise. He should talk to Roy about that, maybe he could sneak out in the middle of the programme. Maybe they won't recognise him if he dyed his hair or something. Hah, like that was possible, you couldn't miss the great Fullmetal alchemist, everybody knew him.

He cast a sideways glance to Roy, who was looking blankly at the one who was talking. He stood as straight as a cardboard, not moving a muscle, looking imposing and disciplined. His uniform cupped his forms perfectly, and his face was as pale as a corpse's, making him look like your designated workaholic. His black eyes lost their focus, but only someone who knew all his gesturers could notice that.

Their eyes met halfway, and the brunette's gaze softened a bit. Ed's lips formed a tiny smile, and they looked at each other for a few stolen moments, until they broke the little intimacy and returned to listening to the other officers' aberrations.

At the end of the meeting, Roy stood back and changed some words with one of the alchemists, so Edward went forward. He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his back.

"My, Fullmetal! I haven't seen you the entire day, have you just arrived?"

"Oh, General Crendell" Ed made with a tell-tale grimace. "What joy" he muttered.

"Aren't you excited to see me, hm" Albert commented. "Rumours say you will be making the speech this year"

"Huh?" the blond sheepishly hummed. "Since when?"

"Since this morning. No worries, I hear you have an effect over the masses"

"How come it isn't made by someone else? My rank isn't that high, there are many others that could speak instead of me"

"Are you disobeying your orders, Lieutenant Colonel?"

How Edward loved ranks and titles. He barely recognised this was his distinction. "No, I am not...?"

Crendell chuckled and patted his back. "Don't be so tense, I'm joking. I'm sure you will be inspirational to the young cadets and the people of the country, they are respecting you, you are their hero. Don't worry. Or maybe you should talk to the General? To Roy, I mean. Oh my, here he is, our great Flame Alchemist!" the black haired man gestured over to Roy, who was obliviously passing by.

Roy's eyes darkened, but his lips curved into a fake smile. "Ah, General, there you were! I thought you ran away from us" he said sarcastically, reminding the older officer about his disappearance a few years before. Crendell formed an equally fake smile, biting the inside of his cheek at the meek remark. Touché.

"I was discussing with our alchemist, he is a delightful person, he is. Though I imagined you've told him about his attributions at the exercise"

Roy continued to smile. "I was about to, but we were both busy up until the meeting"

"Oh, is that so?" Albert said surprised. "I didn't see our Edward anywhere today, I thought he was somewhere else or taking a break, I didn't know he was busy. My bad"

Roy clenched his teeth. Fucking bastard, he had no idea what he was insinuating. "Yes, he was researching as he always does, right, Fullmetal?"

Ed nodded. "Yep, I just prefer to do it outdoors or in a library, it's a lot quitter" he lied.

"Mhm" Crendell hummed, deciding to let the matter pass. "I see. Then, I shall see you around, Edward Elric" He tipped his head to the side. "General" he saluted Roy and went to talk to his assistant, who was waiting for him a few feet away.

"Fucking creep" Ed said under his breath, making Roy chuckle. "No shit" he retorted. "See you later, I have something to do"

"Sure thing, General. Later" Ed said and went after Crendell to see what he was up to, or at least see if he could find anything about what was going on in the institution. He had that feeling he was missing something.

As for Roy, he returned to his office to see what Hawkeye prepared for him to do. He could barely contain his excitement.

XXXXX

When he returned home, Roy found Edward reading on the couch. He had to clean his throat five times to make his presence known to the blond, as he was too lost in his lecture.

"Mmmmm, are you home?"

"Um, yeah? As you can see, I am" Roy replied and seated on one of the armchairs. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Where have you been last night, Edward?"

"Hm?" Ed raised his head from the report he was reading. "Nowhere"

"Nowhere. I'm not stupid, Fullmetal, should I remind you that?"

"And since when do I have to explain myself to you, Mustang?" the younger man retorted, trying to avoid the question. "I had some things to sort out, my business exclusively"

"Ed, don't be like that, I want you to be safe, that's all. I only wanted to know if you were alright, you worried me when you didn't come home" And to make sure they didn't accidentally crossed paths when he returned to their shared threshold, smelling like he went to a barbeque. 'That's a disgusting way of putting it' he thought and took a deep breath. Things were getting savage, he couldn't wait to finish all that masquerade.

"Now really" Ed made a face. "You worry for me, when you are being harassed by that creep! Even Havoc asked me to make sure you don't get into trouble with that guy!"

"Havoc? You went to see him?" Did Ed know anything?

"Nay, I ran into him and we talked for a while. And I really want to know what's with that man of yours, Crendell, I don't understand what's his problem that he mentions your name every time he talk to me. He's rather taken with you, Roy"

Roy crooked his brow, trying to sound surprised. Like he didn't notice the man's unhealthy obsession. "Is he?" He could rest easy, his lover didn't know what they did the previous night, he would have exploded if he had any notion.

"Mhm, he certainly is. I've been trying to find something about him, and guess what – there's nothing!"

"Calm down, Ed, he's a harmless fly. I can handle him just fine" Roy assured him with a smile.

"Like hell you are. You are even faker than usual, what is that? Are you trying to become some plastic doll with that smile of yours?" Ed argued with a great yawn.

Roy sighed and rose to his feet. "We just have a certain history, that's all. Stop worrying. Speaking of what you have to do, I will write your speech, you will only have to read it. It's not that much of a deal, you only need to smile and act like a distinguished citizen. I'm going to read in the study, you should go and sleep. You look really tired" he lowered to Ed's level and kissed his forehead.

"You're right. I'm going to bed. Good night, Roy, don't stay up too late. See you tomorrow" the blond replied and kissed Roy's cheek between two yawns. He went upstairs and took a loud shower, making sure he was being heard, and then closed the bedroom's door a little harder than it was needed. He waited for an hour and then opened the door slowly, without making any sounds.

He tiptoed to the study, which he found resoundingly empty. "Reading, hm? My ass you went reading, Mustang" he mumbled.

Judging by the stale smell of cologne, he guessed Roy didn't leave too long before. He dressed as fast as he could and went to the door. He searched the pockets of Roy's uniform jacket, and found a little note with a writing he didn't recognise. There was the number of a room, the word 'Delivered' and a sum of money that he supposed had to be paid.

Judging by the big number of the room, he only had three hotels where Roy could have gone. There had to be a hotel, right? Otherwise, why would there be a room number? He picked the one that was the most far away and went into its direction with the determination of a cheated wife.

XXXXX

Albert Crendell was walking down the street humming. His day wasn't what he expected, but, all in all, it has been rather satisfying. He was very curious about what made Fullmetal be on the verge all the time, and he very much admired the way Roy hardened over the years. He was becoming more and more the leader he always wanted to be. He could try to fool anyone that he had no wishes to take over the military, but he couldn't fool him.

He smiled at the reminder of one of their previous encounters. Roy was so young and hot-headed, even if it wasn't that long ago, when he and his late subordinate, Hughes, were fumbling through secret reports and were stealing the recordings of the higher ranked officers' meetings. No one knew about that, but again, that was his job – to know what he wasn't supposed to.

The MP was intrigued how no one killed him so far, he should have been hanged ages ago, since the first time he betrayed the state, when he was only a trainee... yes, he sold some reports about the strategy concerning the war in the West, with Creta, and then he promised to the buyers that he would provide them with more information if he was allowed to work undercover for them. He then sold all he learnt to Amestris, earning himself a promotion immediately after he graduated, being allowed to work with secrets for the hard work gathering information. He had been doing this commerce, as he called it, for many years, and up until it had worked. He was a General in the police branch, what else could he wish for?

He remembered how combative Roy had been when he was asked directly about his possible heresy against the state. This way, Crendell's image in the boy's eyes deteriorated, and made him suspicious of the man's actions. This way, Roy started to leave things uncovered for Crendell to just pick them up and learn more and more about him. It was like a disease for him, digging up secrets, and, from the moment he first met Mustang, he wanted to know more and more about him. He still had doubts about what really happened to his family, about his plans, about his relationships, and that made his brain race and his blood boil in excitement. He wanted to know more, and, in his own twisted way, he actually wanted to help.

In his latest journey to Aerugo, he heard someone talking about how Roy has become a threat, and that his expansive nature was becoming a danger for the states around Amestris. The alliance with Xing made everyone restless, and the incoming railways that were going to connect the two states was posing a real issue to the integrity of the neighbour nations' borders. Not very well liked by the foreign politics, Mustang was becoming one of the favourite targets.

To be frank, he would be saddened if something happened to Roy. He enjoyed their permanent chase, how he sent his assistant to bullshit him, how he received reports from that crazed woman in the mountains, how his network worked. He still hasn't deciphered it, and he was really set on doing that.

And now, the discovery of something new made him even more attentive – the Elric boy. How exactly was him and his brother connected to the General?

As if someone from up above heard him, he saw Edward getting out of one of the houses on the street he was currently on. The alchemist locked the door with a key which he put into the left pocket of his black leather pants, and stuffed both his hands into the pockets of his red jacket. He looked around to see on what street he was on.

'Oh my, that's Mustang's house' Albert noticed. 'He has a key to his place? Interesting'

He followed Edward from the shadows for a while, that until he saw him stop in front of one of the biggest hotels in the area they walked to. There, he was surprised to see Roy get out of the place as the blond hid behind some bushes and watched the man walk past him. Then, the boy looked up at one of the rooms that had its lights on and jumped from his hiding place, running as fast as his feet could take him.

Crendell waited a little more, and then entered the hotel with a smile. It was late in the night and it was dark outside, but the receptionist was still awake, arranging some papers on his desk.

"Good evening, Sir. It is late, would you like a room for the night?" the man from the desk asked.

Albert nodded. "Yes, if you would be so kind. I had a problem with my car so I decided to stop here. Do you know a mechanic, as a matter of fact?"

"Yes, I can recommend you someone. One person, for the night?"

"Yes, please"

"Alright, complete this register and sign at the end, please" the employee asked of him as he looked for a single-room key.

Crendell pushed the register closer to the edge of the counter, making it fall and ultimately close. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, I can find the page, thank you" he said as he picked the book from the floor. He scanned the pages until he found something that caught his eye.

'Alphonse Elric, hm? Oh my'

He wrote a random name that came to him and invented a signature. He left the receptionist a generous tip for not asking for any identification.

He might have found something even more interesting. He would wait for Roy's next move, as he could swear he went to see Edward's brother, and the blond state alchemist didn't know that his sibling was in town, most likely.

Wonderful.

XXXXX

Roy returned home shortly after he left Al's room. He suggested to the younger Elric to register with his real name at the hotel, as his stay was supposed to be only slightly undercover. Alphonse complied without further questions, though he didn't really understand what game the General was playing. In all sense of honesty, Roy didn't know either.

He found Ed sleeping in their shared bed, occupying some considerable three quarters of the mattress. He slowly put his head on his pillow, which was only slightly invaded by his lover's hand. He closed his eyes after he placed a small kiss on the unaware fingers that cupped his pillow, and then closed his eyes, letting himself dose off.

Edward stood wide awake by his side, his mind racing. Why did Roy walk away in the middle of the night, without telling him why? Did he have some kind of meeting? Why now? Why didn't he tell him?

Should he be afraid? Should he doubt Roy? Was he being cheated? That was stupid, wasn't it?

It was stupid.

He should sleep before the ideas in his head took the best of him. Roy would never do something like that, would he?

No, he would not.

XXXXX

The Central City was in a continuous race with itself as the great annual exercise of troops was being organised. By all means, the event was a parade of military forces for everyone to see, a training of all the departments of the army to show how grandiose Amestris' protectors were.

That year, it had to be even bigger than usual. Amestris was becoming even more powerful, and more democratic. They had to show to the population that they were prepared for anything, but also that they were capable of making something beautiful out of their capacities. In Roy's opinion, it was only dust, but what could he do but obey what he was being told?

For the past few days, he made sure that everything was in perfect order. He barely saw Ed those days, but he had work to do, as much as he wished he didn't have anything to do. That was his job.

He could see how suspicious his lover has become, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was more concerned about what his sources said about a possible threat to their lives, but the rumour wasn't that sure. Yeah, people were trying to kill him, but haven't they always? He decided that he should be more careful, and having Alphonse close really helped. The boy knew more than anyone about alchemy, and, with his determination to do anything for his brother, Ed was more than safe in any possible scenario.

Only if he knew what exactly was coming for him, he would know what to specifically do. But he didn't, they were only rumours. Rumours had the tendency to be unreliable, but extremely dangerous if they weren't handled with care.

Crendell watched his every move, as much as he watched his. They were like cats and mice, doing anything not to be caught by the other in the middle of who knew what. From the outside, they looked positively dumb, like two old goons that had a conflict in their younger years and were still holding the grudge after so many years. Obviously, nobody dared to comment, they were both Generals and held great influence. And the Fuhrer, who also noticed their competition of sorts, decided to leave them eat each other. He trusted his protégé to do the right thing.

At least things went smoothly in the preparations, if one overlooked the constant race of solving the problems faster than it was normal. It was like a small battlefront between the Central Command, represented by Mustang, and the Military Police, with Crendell on top. They were anything but subtle to those who knew how politics worked.

Not that anyone cared about their little war.

XXXXX

'Ah! What a beautiful time to be alive' Winry thought as she inhaled the heavy smoke of the train's engine. She grabbed her suitcase and made her way out of the station, and to the hotel where she had reserved a room. It was impossibly hard to find a room with only two days before the greatest manifestation of the state, where so many souls took part and gazed at the uniforms and colourful marches.

Right. She remembered why she came to Central. The next day was going to be this parade everyone was so excited about, and she had to find why her husband was called on such a short notice by Mustang. Right. Without being seen.

Right.

She checked in her room and then went to buy something to eat. She was starving. She made her way to the closest convenience store, where, to her surprise, found Riza Hawkeye buying some groceries.

"Lieutenant! How do you do?"

Riza looked strangely at her, until she recognised the person that was talking to her. "Winry? What are you doing in Central?"

Winry chuckled. "Seeing how my two boys are trying to get themselves killed, just the usual" she replied as she picked up what she bought and got out of the store with Hawkeye following her.

"Hm? Is Alphonse here too?" the female officer asked surprised. Winry crooked her brows at that. "You didn't know?"

"No? No one told me, was I supposed to know?"

"I really don't know. I though you knew. Major Armstrong came at the beginning of the week to see us, and he said that the General was requesting him here for something, that's all I know"

Hawkeye didn't reply for a while, thinking about what she had just found out. "Do you know anything else about this matter?"

Winry shook her head. "All I know is that Al is here and the General called for him. That's all"

Hawkeye hummed. "I see. Where did you leave your things? Are they at a hotel?"

"Yeah, the one beside the West park"

"Good. I will come and see you there, I think I know what they are planning... try not to be seen by anyone you know, please"

The girl nodded with a smile. "Aye, Lieutenant. Will do"

XXXXX

Roy woke up with his head on the desk, for what felt like the millionth time. In the past week, he had developed this habit of falling asleep everywhere he could, at all the possible moments.

What made him jump was the fact that the desk on which he had fallen asleep was in his office. He jumped from his place and called for Hawkeye, who appeared with a stoic face and a parade uniform, neatly pressed in plastic foil.

"You have an hour, Sir" she said and left the uniform on his desk.

"Did I tell you I owe you my life?"

"Not enough times, Sir. Dress" she commanded and then left the office.

He ran to the washroom and shaved with a razor he left some time ago in one of his drawers, and combed his hair, slicking it back. He ran back to his office and dressed, all the time looking at the clock. Why hasn't anybody told him that in less than two hours, he was supposed to be on a podium and delivering a speech?!

He walked out of his office with all the necessary pomp. He found Hawkeye on the hallway, also dressed in parade uniform, and they both went to the courtyard, where everything looked so different. Many cars were waiting for the officers to go the chosen place of the exercise, as the Headquarters' domains were too small for all of the troops invited and the attendants.

Roy stepped into his car, where he found Olivier Armstrong waiting with her arms crossed. "What, thought I wouldn't come? Well, you would have been right, but they didn't allow me not to" she said as a salute.

"Oh. Too bad" he said and closed the car's door behind him.

XXXXX

Alphonse made his way through the crowd that was beginning to form in the great fields next to the capital. He did as he was told by Roy - he blended into the crowd, as close as possible to the podium where the speeches would be made. He tried to recognise the people, some of them looked familiar, some not, but he ultimately saw Edward. He was clad in the parade uniform, something he didn't think he would ever see, and was talking to a tall man with many stars. A General, had to be. He didn't know that man.

He slowly approached him, but remained covered. As far as he knew, he was supposed to intervene if something went wrong, whatever that was.

The exercise began with pomp and lots of noise, and it went perfectly. Grumman, who made it his reason in life not to take part at the annual troop gathering, stood proudly in front of the army. He didn't have to do anything, so his life goal was, once again, fulfilled, if only slightly.

The crowd started to dissipate, as people regrouped in smaller formations and set their picnics. As much as the army tried to make this exercise solemn, it was impossible to stop the equally annual picnic that took place after the parade.

The officers and the other soldiers also took part at the picnic, as it was a great opportunity for conversing. As it was, they were cheerfully talking, fanfare music barely covering the horrid noise the crowd was making.

For Edward, it was a time to feel violated. Everyone poked at him, asking about his achievements and praising him. From time to time, Roy made his way to him, fishing him out the hands of his admirers and talking him out of whatever he had said and might have offended someone.

As for Crendell, he insinuated himself behind them like a ghost, and talked to everyone in his way. It had been so long since anybody saw him in public, and all the military knew about him, even civilians have heard about him, how he had saved the country's secrets, or whatever story he had sold to the masses. He enjoyed the attention, but all the while, he looked around like he was the hunter being hunted by someone else.

In his tendency to stalk the persons of his interest, he learnt how it felt to be watched. And he felt watched. He looked behind himself every now and then, trying to find who was that caused him such grief, but he couldn't find who that was. With that, he decided to get closer to Roy, who was currently drinking a glass of champagne with a delegate from Xing.

"What a wonderful success this exercise was" the delegate said when he saw Crendell approach them. "The great Empire of Xing is proud to have such allies"

"Likewise, Mister Fey" Crendell said with a smile. "Thank you for coming all the way here, I know it has been a long journey. But, with the help of General Mustang, I believe it will be considerably shortened"

"Indeed" Mister Fey said with a bow. "The Empire is indebted to Amestris for its great help for building the railways. General Mustang, you are a fine gentleman and a fine dignitary"

"Thank you, Mister Fey, but I'm merely thinking of the best of our alliance. I'm happy to be part of the progress and make it happen"

After a few more pleasantries, Crendell excused himself to find something to drink. Maybe he had merely imagined those eyes that were burning him in the back of his head, perhaps he has been looking behind his back for too long.

Indeed, he must have imagined things.

He saw a waiter holding a tray with some drinks on it. That is, the military still had its signature pride - even if the officers were mixing with the commoners, they at least had the dignity to be properly served with an indecent amount of alcohol.

As he walked to the well-dressed waiter, realisation struck him hard, a feral instinct building up in his mind. He turned around with a wide spin, pulled out a hidden pistol from the breast of his jacket and aimed for Fey's head.

Then he pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. See you with another chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading, thank you for the support! Don't forget to leave a review, kudo and bookmark!  
> Till the next time!


	20. Chapter 20 – Burning trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning! Here's a new chapter that will bring up even more questions than there were... but hey, where would the fun be if there were no questions? I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and I wait for your reviews! Don't forget to leave a comment, a kudo and bookmark! Thank you!  
> Now, per warnings - swears, violence, same old, same old.  
> Okay, that being said, on with the slaughter...

Chapter 20 – Burning trees

The bullet blew off Fey’s brain, spraying it across the neatly trimmed lawn of the parade grounds. The body turned backwards with an awkward twist, the lifeless form crumbling down like a heavy rock. The pistol the Xingese was about to get out of his dress pants fell from its holster, landing a few steps away from the gruesome scene of blood and grey matter.

Roy, whose uniform started to stain from the blood that splashed on it, looked around him, searching for the one who shot his interlocutor. Seeing Crendell holding a gun in a shooting position, not too far away from him, with his gun drawn out and blankly gazing in the corpse’s direction, he hurried to him and charged at him, throwing him off balance.

They both fell to the ground, Roy delivering a well-aimed punch to Crendell’s face, who responded with a kick in the abdomen. They let go of each other and hastily got to their feet. Roy swung back and prepared to get to Crendell, but only got to see the sky from a kneeling position, as the other officer threw himself in front of him and pushed him down with all his force.

Seeing himself on the grass, the alchemist started swearing, kicking furiously. “What the fuck?!” he made and attempted kicking Crendell off his feet to only sense hot liquid dripping on his face. He shot his eyes up and saw a pouring hole in Crendell’s shoulder.

Crendell clutched his wound and bowed slightly form the sudden wave of pain. From his boot, the man pulled out another gun and shot in the general direction of the bullet that was obviously meant for Roy. He couldn’t see if he has hit anyone.

“What do you say now, Mustang? Don’t fucking punch me, dammit!” he shouted in Roy’s ear as the brunette pulled him out of the way, behind one of the nicely trimmed bushes.

“Don’t shout in my ear, dammit! What the hell was that?!” Roy barked back, looking into the dull green eyes of his saviour of sorts. “Why did you shoot that man? What the fuck is going on, Crendell?!”

Crendell pressed a hand to his shoulder, which was bleeding earnestly. He merely cast Roy a glance full of disbelief and sighed, shaking his head. “What do you think it’s going on, Mustang?! There are people wanting to kill you, obviously! That man wanted to shoot you, and I’ve stopped him, as you can see!” he said, momentarily closing his eyes. “Fuck, this hurts...” Albert held the wound tighter, feeling himself getting weaker from the shock.

He really forgot how nasty getting shot could be.

Roy watched the man in front of him shiver slightly. The blood evaded past his clenched fingers, staining their clothes further, the crimson red turning stale. With clinical precision, the alchemist ripped a piece from the skirt that was adorning his uniform pants and proceeded to bandage the wounded officer. As he wrapped the fabric around the man’s shoulder, securing it under his arm, he asked, not fully certain of the trust he could offer to the military policeman “Tell me, how did you know this would happen?”

Crendell didn’t look at him, opting to look down. Not getting his answer, the alchemist added in a sour voice “I doubt he would have shot me, he was too close to me to make it stealthy, you know. He didn’t even make a move, or do you now have some future prediction skills? That, unless...” Roy stopped talking, things suddenly making sense.

“Do you think he was on a suicide mission?” he finally inquired.

Crendell hissed lightly when the makeshift bandage was knotted under his arm pit. He looked at Roy, nodding. “I don’t know, it seems so” he said simply, looking down at his torso. “I’ve caught wind of some... things... he might as well be working with someone who is covering him from a longer distance, I’m not yet sure of it”

Roy blinked a few times, thinking hard about the past few months. He received so many death warnings, he actually started not to pay them any attention at all. Now, that he thought of them, it was almost obvious that his life would be threatened at such an event, where he was surrounded by so many people and had so little space to move and hide. It was a planned hit, most likely.

Not very well planned, by the looks of it, but still planned in advance.

His mind returned to assessing what was in front of him, his reverie being interrupted by the now cursing officer. “Fuck, it hurts like hell” Albert muttered under his breath, pushing the air out of his lungs in irregular huffs.

“Let me guess, you haven’t been shot in a while?” Roy asked, smiling lightly. He lifted his head upwards to see if there were any other threats and if they could leave their hiding to get the fallen officer to a doctor.

Crendell snorted. “Haha, caught me. I forgot how this shit stings”

Roy smiled sympathetically, deeming their vicinity clear of any hostile presence. He couldn’t make out too much from their bushy cover, but he needed to take the other officer to a medical tent as he wasn’t sure what the bullet pierced through, if there were any organs that were hit and might cause complications. As he slowly rose to his feet, he demanded, his voice plain and clear “Why did you jump in front of me?”

The man looked at the alchemist, not really wanting to answer. He sighed loudly, looking over his interlocutor’s shoulder.

“You see Mustang, that’s my jo- HEAD DOWN!” Crendell yelled and pushed Roy down as another bullet flew in their direction. The said bullet exploded midway as the alchemist managed to snap his fingers before it caused any harm.

“Okay, I’ve got it from the first shot! Dammit! Who the hell keeps shooting at us?!” Roy growled and raised his head from behind the bush, preparing to fire. To his surprise, no one seemed to be fazed about what was happening. Did nobody see that one man was shot in the bloody head and another was hurt?

And that someone was shooting, for crying out loud! There was all that noise!

From his position on the ground, the brown haired officer tried to figure the direction where the last bullet came from. They were surrounded by a perfectly plain terrain, making it virtually impossible to shoot from the angle of the projectile. Looking up to see Roy at his full height, he exclaimed “What the hell, Mustang, get... err... what is with everyone?” Albert asked dumbfounded as he looked at the crowd that was still cheerfully talking and toasting. “How did no one...? Why is everybody behaving like nothing happened?” he muttered, eyes wide at the display. Crendell gazed in awe, cover fully forgotten. “What is this supposed to mean?”

Roy chewed his lip, trying to reason with what was going on. He looked at the people who laughed and the children running around. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what he was seeing, that unless...

“I’ll be damned...” he whispered to himself, earning himself an approving hum from Crendell.

The alchemist pressed his lips together in a hard scowl. He remembered something that happened some time ago, but never put too much thinking into it from that particular accident. “I’ll be damned!” he repeated, shaking his head as if he didn’t believe what he had just thought. “If it isn’t that pal of mine!” he said turned to look at Crendell. “Listen, do you have ammunition?”

Crendell nodded, looking at the barrels of his guns. “That, I do... you say you know who is be-”

“Great” Roy interrupted him. “I think we are having some heavy-duty alchemist messing with us, and yes, I think I know who is behind this, but it’s only a hunch” Roy scratched his head, thinking of a plan. “I need you to cover me, I may have to transmute some shields around us. There will be no one seeing what happens, we must have been isolated from the rest of the world by the creation of mirrors around us. I might be wrong, but I highly doubt it”

Albert looked at Roy like one would look at a person who talks in loud voice to themselves. With a sympathetic look, he patted Roy on the shoulder and retorted “Mustang, I don’t know a thing about alchemy, but hear me out – you go find your boyo and stick close to him. If you say there is alchemy involved, he might be able to help, right? He might even be able to see you!”

“You mean Fullmetal? Ah... well, technically speaking, only if I manage to break this mirror game, he could see me. I don’t know if I can bring anyone in, or get myself out. But he might feel the flux of energy from the ground”

“Whatever you say, Mustang, whatever you say. If that is so, I will go look for his brother and maybe I can find the Armstrongs you are so fond of, and we will back you up. And find Hawkeye too, she must be around. She has far better eyes than I do, she might see the bullets if there will be any. I don’t think it’s a good idea to stay together because we might not find anything and remain stuck in here. So, you find a way to make us visible to the outer world, and then we get the hell out of here, I don’t like this inter-dimensional thing. I don’t even understand it”

Roy wet his lips, finding reason in Crendell’s words. He kept on looking around them to see from where to start. From the looks of it, the bullet that flew right over their heads was the same bullet that Crendell has shot, and that got mixed into the mirrors reflection, sending it backwards to them. That meant their shield could not be broken like that, it only reflected what was thrown at it.

“I won’t ask when you found out that Alphonse Elric is in town” he said matter-of-factly, not knowing how to explain their situation to the other officer.

“Good that you don’t ask yourself how I found it” Albert commented as he loaded his pistol.

“Habitual occurrence, I guess” the alchemist replied.

Much to their surprise, a waiter came to them, looking quizzical. “Sirs, excuse me, are you feeling well?” He mimicked to the way they were laying behind a bush.

As if on cue, Crendell asked, pointing at his stained uniform and the wound on his shoulder. “Do you see this?” The waiter made a face, not understanding the question. “It’s.. it’s your uniform, Sir. I see it” he responded with the face of someone who wanted to help but didn’t know how.

“Mustang...”Albert mumbled, his eyes impossibly wide. “Why can’t he see the blo- SHIT!” he said, putting his hands in front of his face, protecting himself from the waiter who suddenly dropped forward. All he could see was the hole in his head and the blank expression in the dead’s eyes.

“I say we move out of here” Roy suggested and pulled Crendell with him, leaving the dead waiter behind, nobody realising someone else was killed. They hurried to a tent that seemed to be more fortified, and dropped again to the ground, closer to a table that could be easily turned upside down and transformed into a shield.

“Might sound crazy, but are bullets supposed to appear out of nowhere and nobody see people being shot? Or hear the noise? And that waiter? He didn’t see the blood! Was he, I don’t know, possessed or something? Is that even possible?” Crendell asked confused. “I told you I don’t know anything about alchemy, but I don’t think it works like this”

“About possession... I’ve seen it when Bradley was still around, with the Homunculi... I believe you have heard of that? One of them entered the body of a man, and was able to control him, but I don’t know if so many people can be controlled like that. But I’m not sure if that’s it. And I think the bullets are ricocheting through some invisible walls, that or someone is making them. There might be some time disruption, too. I’m not sure of everything yet”

Crendell nodded, trying to look like he understood. With a smile, he said “I have no idea what that means, it’s your field of expertise, not mine, but I don’t like the looks of it”

“I have to agree. Look around well and find Alphonse, I’ll get Fullmetal. And remember the angle in which you shoot, if needed only, and make sure you don’t stand in the same position. It might come back to you” Roy said and left Crendell alone. The man gathered his force and left the back of the tent with his gun drown out.

This was so much more than what he expected to find when he returned to Central after all those years of wandering, he couldn’t help feeling a little excited over the prospects of a ghost chase with Mustang. He had always wanted to see the man in the field, as he never had the opportunity to do so due to his branch of choice.

It would get exhilarating, he was sure of that.

XXXXX

Edward slowly sipped from a tall champagne flute, looking far away into the distance. He watched the trees bend under the slow wind, their leaves rustling in the commotion of the crowd.

He shook his head and sighed. He was terribly bored by this kind of events, they held little to no appeal to him. He had no idea how Roy could resist spending hours and hours to such parades and show-offs. These things were annoying and galling and exasperating, and he easily could find another few synonyms if needed. They were utterly bothersome; he couldn’t imagine how anyone could stand them. He knew a few who were enough of a freeloader to attend with great pleasure, but he sure wasn’t the type.

Bored out of his mind and with this single thought in his mind, Ed wondered where Roy has disappeared, the last time he had seen him, he was with a Xingese, most likely discussing their newly formed alliance or something. He had no care about politics or anything affiliated.

Whatever the General did at that moment, he hoped he could go home as soon as possible, he was getting tired of having to behave as the masses ate him with their eyes. He felt like he was under the magnifying glass, watched by everyone like he was some rare prized animal.

He put the glass on a picnic table and rubbed his sore neck. He stood up perfectly straight for too long, his head positioned way higher than its supposed height. He groaned, searching the crowd for any familiar faces. Anyone would do, he told himself. Anyone at all, though if he could choose, he preferred finding someone tall to hide behind.

With not too little surprise, he noticed a sturdy silhouette, its shoulders covered in long blonde hair. A taller white haired male shadowed the figure like a watchtower. He sighed relieved and walked into their direction. At least he recognised someone friendly.

Somewhat friendly, at the very least.

“Hello, Major General” he said, frowning at the woman. He didn’t want to look too pleased to see her, no matter the fortunate chance encounter.

The female turned to look at him. “My, Fullmetal, decided to pull that stick from your ass and come here? I thought you would grow roots into the ground if you kept staying in the same spot for so long. You seem lost. Tell me, have you lost your daddy, kiddy boy?” Olivier Armstrong teased, a crude smirk forming on her previously disinterested face. Miles, who stood next to her, frowned momentarily, but he was in no position to comment on his superior’s cruelty towards the alchemist.

Edward narrowed his eyes, not caring it was visible he was seconds away from pulling the woman’s hair out of her scalp. If he had thought he was glad to see her, now he was wasn’t at all. “Wonders you took your frozen backside in here, aren’t you melting in here, Sir?” he slurred, taking a fresh glass of champagne from a passing waiter.

“Aren’t you too young to be drinking?” she asked, sipping from her glass, ready to defend herself.

“Aren’t you too old to be alive?” Edward counteracted, drinking in his earnest and glancing at the woman with sparkles in his eyes.

Olivier opened her mouth to respond, growing slightly furious. Sensing the visible tension between the two officers, Miles subtly coughed, ending their imminent row of insults. “It was a delightful speech that you’ve given, Fullmetal. It was very good”

Edward cleared his throat, noticing the interruption. Maybe he went a little overboard, but damn him if he regretted anything. “Thank you, but I’ve only read it. Mustang wrote it, or the Lieutenant, or some other guy in his subordination, for all I care. I don’t know why they’ve made me say it, everybody knows I hate public displays of anything. I’m not that good at them”

“Don’t we know it...” Armstrong said as she brushed some invisible dust off her coat. “However, you should start being more visible, and not only because of your good deeds to the citizens. Rumours are that you will be taking Mustang’s place when the time comes. Or so I’ve heard”

“What?” Ed shot his eyebrows up. Him, a commanding officer? He couldn’t command himself, not to mention a regiment. “What crazy thing is that supposed to be?”

“I don’t know, I am merely stating rumours” she made, and looked at her black skinned subordinate, who nodded slightly, looking for prying eyes around them. “But of course, rumours are only rumours, but they can turn the world upside down if they are well placed”

“Meaning?” Edward inquired, cocking his head to the side.

“I’m just saying, Fullmetal. Get your things together and grow up, you’re no longer a child. The military has no need of snotty noses” she replied and downed her glass, leaving it on the table behind her.

The blond alchemist looked down at the glass in his hand, thinking about Roy. It was more than predicable that his lover would choose him to follow into his footsteps after he had become a Fuhrer, making him a second in command. He didn’t know if he should be ecstatic or not, but probably he would be too young to take over such responsibilities when the time finally arrived.

He opened his mouth to say something when a sharp pain almost bended him over. He felt his metal limbs burn, the ghost pain making him shiver. The glass in his hand fell and rolled on the grass, spilling the remaining content.

Both Miles and Armstrong looked at him with concern, the woman being the first to vocalise it. “Fullmetal, are you okay? Are you hurting anywhere?”

The pain subsided, only to come back in full force. “I, argh... I don’t think so...” he muttered, his feet giving up. Olivier crouched to catch the younger officer, only to fall to the ground. “What the...”

Ed’s eyes widened, seeing something suddenly flying over their heads. “Miles, get down!” he shouted, and the black officer obeyed, not questioning. As he did so, he felt the whole scenery spin, and the sky, if only for a moment, took a strange shade of grey.

“What is going on?” he asked, his red eyes unfocused.

“I think someone is playing with the earth flow, big time” the alchemist explained, trying to understand what was going on. People around them didn’t even notice they were crouching, and were looking through them, like they weren’t even there.

Why couldn’t anybody see them?

XXXXX

_Nine years ago, in the Eastern City_

Jean Havoc threw his cigarette on the sidewalk, stepping over it. The crushed bud let a low hiss in the deafening silence of that moonless night, crushed under the man’s weight. He rubbed his tired blue eyes and looked at his commanding officer. “Sir, I think it’s time” he said, earning himself a nod.

Roy cast a glance behind his back, signalling Riza Hawkeye to get to her post behind a long sniper rifle. She nodded and crouched, placing her right eye behind the viewfinder, shutting the other.

With Havoc and Breda armed and covering him from proximity, Roy took a step forward from their hiding and into the open air, his long coat’s hem flying behind him.

He walked the distance to the door they had been following for a while and knocked abruptly, making the wood vibrate. He waited for an answer that never came, and took a step behind. Havoc positioned himself in front of the door and kicked it open, the entrance falling forward from its rusty hinges.

“Breda, go to the backdoor and assist Falman if needed. Havoc, come with me” Roy commanded and entered the house.

Inside, there was an indescribable mess, papers scattered everywhere and furniture destroyed. It was all crooked and bended in impossible positions, splinters scattered everywhere in the terrible dust, cobwebs hanging off the edges of what was still intact. It looked like there had been some struggle.

Preparing his fingers to snap if needed, Mustang searched with his eyes for evidence that there had been someone inside in the near past. He hadn’t heard of anyone being able to evaporate into thin air, he knew there was someone inside, and was sure they didn’t manage to escape this easily, not with his men’s eyes everywhere.

Just as predicted, he heard the commotion coming from the back entrance. Maybe Breda and Falman managed to apprehend their target.

The small inside team proceeded to get out of the house as, out of nowhere, a bullet flew in Havoc’s direction. With a stroke of luck, he managed to crouch before the bullet got him, only to see it disappear like it came. “Boss...” he said, looking at Roy with panic in his trained eyes.

Roy had to bend backwards to avoid a bullet that came from an impossible angle, like it was shot from the very walls around them. The bullet hit the wall behind him and bounced back, grazing his arm. He managed to set it on fire. “Get out of here! There are reflecting walls!” he shouted.

The three soldiers flew through the back door, moments before the house exploded.

XXXXX

Alphonse cut through the crowd, fighting his way through the many blankets randomly placed on the vast lawns of the military parade grounds. Everyone was cheerfully participating at the picnic, laughing with their friends and family. The many officers and enlisted personnel were mending with the commoners, forgetting their ranks and status. Some were standing with more pride than others, struggling to maintain a pale resemblance to the proper etiquette, though the general mood was light and jovial.

He had to smile at that, it wasn’t that bad. He remembered how he and his brother went to such celebrations in their hometown, in Resembool, when their mother was still alive and they had little care about what went on around their limited universe. They always laid a blanket next to the big river at the foot of the hill, brought food they shared with their neighbours. They played with the children in their village while Winry worried over them because they got scratched or bruised in the river rocks.

Those were beautiful times, so far behind them... he wondered how they could let those things pass with such ease. He never regretted what he did with his brother, it was a mistake to attempt bringing their mother back, he had to admit that to himself, but that’s what has gotten them that far in their development. That’s what made them be themselves, what they were.

He took great pride that he and Edward managed to atone for their unspeakable sin, and that they were alive.

He was alive, in flesh and bone, with blood flowing in his veins. He could feel warmth, coldness, rain, sun, pain, he could feel everything. He had no idea how to thank his brother for what he did.

Smiling, he passed by a group of children screaming their lungs out in a game of soccer, the ball flying right next to his head. He saw a little red haired girl run after the said ball, and decided to help her by chasing after it. “I’ll get it!” he told the children, who all looked at him like one would look to a life saviour.

He started running after the ball, watching it tumble, on and on. It rolled until it finally came to a halt, allowing him to catch up with it. When he bended to pick up the ball, it disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared before him, rolling backwards and stopping in front of his feet.

“What the...” he said, staring at the soccer ball. He touched it, feeling it rather hot. “How did it...?”

“Mister! Mister!” the children yelled after him, getting impatient. He turned to them and kicked the ball hard, making it land in front of the soccer team. The children screamed their thanks and went back to their game, their mothers telling them to be careful not to hurt anyone.

He would have smiled to the scene, it was quite endearing, but he couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Was he starting to have hallucinations?

He looked at the spot where the ball has landed on, seeing the grass look like it has never been touched. He could have sworn it was flat after the ball rolled on it.

Alphonse got to his knees, palpating the patch of grass. It was under a tall tree, the shadow covering the land. As he looked up at the sun, he noticed something unnatural.

The shadow was misplaced, as strange as it sounded. It was in the opposite of the direction it was supposed to face, and it was much bigger than the sun would have allowed it with its position.

“Interesting...” he hummed, rubbing his chin quizzically. “Could it be alchemy?” he wondered, standing back on his feet, only to feel his arms being pulled forward.

But there was no one to grab him, only air and a deep shadow.

XXXXX

_Nine years ago, after the targeted house’s explosion, in the Eastern City_

Hawkeye changed her position as she saw the house she has been surveying blowing up, bricks flying up in the sky with a horrifying noise. She felt panic bubble up in her chest, fearing her teammates have been hurt. Or worse, killed.

She ran to another post in the abandoned building she was currently in. From there, she could see the backdoor, and how a tall figure, probably Havoc, ran after another one.

Good, they were alive, she sighed relieved, and started to secure a good shot to what appeared to be her target.

On the ground, Roy was dodging bullets that kept appearing from the air, trying to set them on fire with his alchemy. He didn’t understand what was going on, but he read enough about their target’s skills to figure it was its doing.

Mark Jansen, better known to the military as the Mirror Alchemist, was currently a former state alchemist, discharged after sustaining terrible wounds to his feet in Ishbal. In his file it read that he was a very skilled master of a very unstable form of alchemy – disrupting time and mirroring it to reflect the reality. Very little was known about his methods, and that’s what made it so delicate. He tried to find any research notes about what the man did with his talent and how he honed it, but there wasn’t anything written down.

His alchemy style was a very dangerous practise, as events could be paused and then resumed without having the outer reality change, only what was happening inside the perimeter that the mirrors created. The time practically stopped in a certain area where the alchemy was used, and no one outside it could sense it, unless they were caught in it or allowed to.

This strange aptitude also allowed the alchemist to replay everything that was happening inside the alchemy circle, and breaking it was extremely hard. Matters worse, anything that was hitting the invisible reflective walls inside the circle, was bound to bounce back into it, containing everything and never letting it go out.

“Don’t shoot! It will come back at us!” Roy screamed after his team. “Fall back!” he commanded, pushing both Breda and Havoc out of his way.

The two men fell backwards. They saw Falman staring into blank space. “Where did they go?”

All sets of eyes darted to where their boss had previously been, only to see him gone. Simply vanished.

.....

Roy could see his men looking at him, through him, and not noticing he was still there. Happy with the outcome and without putting any thought into what he has just done, he started running after the fleeing person.

“JANSEN! DON’T YOU DARE ESCAPE ON ME!” he shouted, hurrying his running pace. He darted through the poorly trimmed garden of the houses, avoiding the occasional trees. Damn, he hated running, it was hard to get a clean shot of his target.

Hearing him, the chased alchemist bounced sideways, however, not managing to lose Roy. He wanted to know how the officer still remained in the perimeter, no matter how hard he tried to throw him out. But maybe he could use that to his advantage. He smirked and continued at the same pace.

Behind him, Roy started shooting at him with balls of fire, all the time struggling not to point it into the reflecting surface. Not that he knew where it actually was, all he could feel was a sensation which pulled his body closer to the ground, making his knees weak and shaking. He avoided the places which made him feel that way. If only he could make a circle of fire around them and stop this chase...

Jansen started to grow tired from their running and the immediate need to transmute around him. The leg that was injured in the war was beginning to take its toll after the extensive exercise it needed to sustain. He noticed that the mirrors weren’t affecting Roy, immobilising him like they were supposed to, so he stopped making them, opting to find a secluded spot and start shooting.

His mistake was that, when he stopped the transmutation of the particles of water around them, resuming the temporality in their bubble and exposing them to the world, he didn’t take into account that Roy’s best backup eyes were sitting higher than them.

Jansen took a sharp left and fell next to a bulwark covered in vast climbing ivy. He slipped down the moist wall, landing with a thump. Looking at his right leg, he saw blood pouring out of a round hole, perfectly aimed right under his knee. Mustang stopped in front of the former officer, his ground team catching up with them.

“Alright, so we stop the chase” Roy said, a little out of breath. That bastard might have been injured in the war and had enough metal in his legs to make a tank out of it, but damn him, he could still run.

“What do you want with me, gentlemen?” the alchemist on the ground asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. His dark hair fell into his yellow eyes, plastered to the scalp after all the running.

“Shouldn’t you have asked that before making us chase you around? You are obviously under arrest, Jansen”

“Why so? I didn’t do anything” the man said, rubbing his palms on his dirty pants.

“Now, really? Allow me to not believe that I’ve ran after someone innocent” Roy said, looking back at Falman, who started evoking the reasons. “Unauthorised use of destructive alchemy, public property damage, smuggling military goods, arms trafficking, engaging in terrorist attacks, assassination of four Aerugo dignitaries and several others from Xing, Creta and Drachma, and that only in the past one and a half year”

“And attacking officers on duty!” Roy exclaimed, adding one more offence to the list. He was impressed that the slender figure in front of him was capable of so many criminal offences, but orders were orders and he had to bring that man to justice. The military court would take care of proving the accusations and giving him his penalty. “We know you were behind the terrorist attack in the South at the begging of the year, your mirrors amplified and contained the explosion. Because of you, many lives were lost, and many corpses weren’t even found until a few months ago in extensive state of decay”

Jansen looked unfazed, slowly standing up. “Hah” he sighed. “Took you some time, alright! Damn, your investigating team is slow, but I have to give you some credit. I wonder how you saw it, but it seems you are better of an alchemist than I’ve thought. Let me give you some insight. You see, a man has to survive after they were thrown out of the army with no money, and it was a miscalculation on your part to leave such skills at large, wouldn’t you say?”

“Maybe, but it doesn’t explain your actions”

“I think it does! If you were me, would you allow such exploding talent like mine go to waste? It took me ages to make it better and stop when it was at its peak? No, thank you, Sir! And I have this feeling you understand what I’m saying” Jansen said mockingly with a smile as bright as the sun.

Roy clicked his tongue. “If your talent has to be shown, then share some of it with me - how do you disrupt time?” he asked, wanting to know more. He, as a scientist he thought himself to be, had more interest in finding about that strange alchemy and what was causing it than just find who was ordering all the attacks the man made. It was highly unlikely he worked alone, it was nearly impossible to do so much harm all by himself, so he might as well need to find his accomplices.

“How do you set a human on fire?” the man asked, now at his full height. He paid little care to the guns that were aimed to him, and opted to smile carelessly. “If you ask me about my knowledge, you should give me some of yours, isn’t that fair? I thought you were aware of the equivalent exchange in alchemy”

“Answer my question!” the raven haired alchemist hissed, hitting the man with the back of his hand, sending him back into the wall behind. Remembering what he came for, he left his curiosity subside and his duties took their rightful place. “Who hired you for the attacks? Who ordered you to kill Aerugo’s ambassador in South City?”

Jansen smiled. “Oh! I know the answer to this one!” he made cheerfully. “Someone here, someone there!” That reply got him another hit, this time harsher.

“Try that again”

“Another one here, another one there? Did I get it this time?”

Roy punched the man hard, making him double over and cough from the impact. “Come again?”

“That one here, that one there!” Jansen continued, smiling through bloodied teeth. “Come on, that’s the good answer!”

Roy hit him again. “I am burning you alive if you don’t answer me now. I was sent to get you alive for further interrogation, but I think I will make it look like an accident. So talk, now. And say what I want to hear”

The man raised his head from the ground. “Do how you please, child, but don’t cry when it will hit you” he said, smiling all the time. Roy raised his hand once again, determined to break a few bones. He sharply inhaled, determined not to give in. He needed to present the man to the martial court, even though he was no longer an officer, he was still under their jurisdiction.

“What will you do, Colonel? Will you keep on hitting me, like you do with all your targets? Come on, we both know you want this. I’ve heard about how you work” Jansen said, his eyes darting upwards, boring holes into Roy’s forehead. He grinned, showing again those bloodied small teeth. “I’ve seen you. How you snap those fingers, how you look at the copses burning. Don’t you want to see that fire again? Don’t you want to hear it? To smell it, to feel it against your skin, warming your cold bones. Aren’t you cold? We both know that, we know...” The voice turned into sly whispers, making Roy shiver slightly.

“Jansen, I’m warning you...” Roy started, his ears burning from the blood rushing to his head. Havoc noticed his clenching jaw, and advanced cautiously. “Sir, we came to take him to the court. We should handcuff him and go, we have other matters to attend to”

Roy’s neck twitched, as if he wanted to turn around, but his body was frozen at the words that escaped the former officer’s mouth. He could remember those faces, every one of them, burning and twisting and slowly shrinking, turning into ashes, smaller and smaller, lesser and lesser, bones cracking in a cacophony of warm colours, red and orange painting everything, warming his core, burning his insides, hotter and hotter, harder and harder.

The fire... he had always craved the fire.

“Won’t you burn me, little flame? You are our hero, why won’t you burn us all?” Jansen whispered only for Roy to hear, his eyes shining like twinkling stars in the darkness of the night.

The Flame Alchemist shot his hand upwards.

“Yes, burn us, burn me” the whisper slurred.

“Sir, please!” Havoc said, darting to catch Roy’s hand, only to collapse on the concrete, getting glued to the pavement like he was part of it.

Then the fire burst, lighting the ivy on the wall.

Jansen grinned wildly and shot his hands up, pressing them together like he was praying. The wall behind Jansen suddenly distanced itself from Roy’s arm range, giving him all the space he needed to transmute. He clapped them a few times, in a well-practised rhythm. He threw the small amulet he had in his palms upwards and it suddenly lit, starting changing the air back into the mirrors that previously enveloped them all.

Seeing that, Roy snapped his fingers again, this time well pointed. His final image of the Mirror Alchemist was the sight of his burning hands, desperately clutching the small artefact he used to make himself invisible to them.

Then, it was nothing, just a wall with fuming ivy and a few soldiers looking dumbly at it.

“FUCK!” Roy cursed and punched the wall, making the remains of the climbing plant slide under their weight. He knew he had lost his target, and who knew when he would get a hold of him again.

Once again, the fire deceived him when his temper got the best of him.

His beloved fire, that unfaithful lover of his.

XXXXX

Edward and the two Northern officers looked at each other eerily. They were sprawled on the grass, feeling heavy and immobilised to the ground.

The alchemist tried to roll on his side, but it was impossible. He attempted moving his flesh arm, only to find it glued to the lawn they were on. Struggling to move, he managed to move his metal leg.

Ed turned his eyes to see Armstrong on her knees, looking at her hands shocked. He patted the ground with his automail, getting the woman’s attention. “Major General, it seems you can move” he said, noticing Miles’ numbness, equally rigid.

“Yeah... it’s hard, but I can” she explained. “But you can’t? How’s that possible? Do you have any idea what is going on? Fullmetal?”

“No... none...” Edward said, deep in thoughts. He turned it over and over in his head, trying to get an angle. He stretched his metallic limb, mindlessly bending his knee and twisting it in the air. Then it hit him.

“Say, do you have any metal implants? Anywhere?” he asked the blonde General, who gave him a sceptical look. However, Miles was faster to answer. “Yes, she has a few screws implanted in her spine, left hip, the right knee and both shoulders”

“It’s only the right shoulder, Miles. I’ve only dislodged the left one, remember?” she said, glaring at her partner. “Now that you know about my drilled bones, what is your point, Edward?” Olivier demanded, her cheeks a faint red.

“I can move my automail leg, but not my hand, I think it’s because my arm is made from a special alloy, to make it more resistant, but the leg is pretty much hard metal. You have metal parts in your joints, making them flexible, even though you can’t move the rest. It’s the metal that allows us to move”

Armstrong raised an eyebrow. “Okay, I think I get this. It means I’m the only one who can actually move, right?”

“Yep, quite right. That’s if I am also right. But it sounds like that’s the thing” Ed replied.

“I see. So, what do I have to do to get us out of this situation? And how come no one noticed us?”

Edward looked at his right, seeing a small group chatting. He breathed in. “I don’t know, believe me that I don’t. But you should try to get to Miles, and pull him. I think there has to be a space gap... I know when this kind of things happen, one has to find anything natural that stays in a strange way, or looks artificial. I’ve read it in Mustang’s case diary, so I guess my theory is correct”

“I wouldn’t bet my money on that one, to be frank” Armstrong said, slowly raising to her feet. “But let’s trust him this once” she added, doing as she was instructed, slowly moving to the Ishbalan. She moved like a broken toy, her bones cracking and screaming under her weight. With great effort, she caught his left leg. “Got the dead weight here. Say, Fullmetal, which direction now?”

“Um...” Ed mumbled. He looked at the trees around them, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. His plan might as well be undoable, and he might not remember well what he has seen in Roy’s vast collection of detailed reports of the many cases he had while he was stationed in the East. Everything was possible at the moment.

He continued looking, his eyes stopping at a strange shadow very close to them. “To that tree! The one with the great shadow underneath! I think it’s a rift. Or that’s what Roy says in his reports, if I remember it correctly. Don’t blame me for the distance”

“Are you kidding me? It’s so fucking far away...” she complained, glaring at Miles. “I hope you didn’t get any heavier, soldier”

“I doubt it. And don’t complain, it can’t be worse than carrying you around” Miles said, trying to smile from his position. Olivier snorted “When I can properly move, I’m beating the shit out of you, do you hear me? To the pulp!” she whispered to the man, who only chuckled with a look of concern on his face.

She dragged the Ishbalan to the bottom of the tree, the process tedious and hard. Her back ached, Miles was anything but a light weight, but she has carried bears on her back. She could manage him.

XXXXX

Alphonse struggled to sit straight, feeling his arms being pulled by an entity he couldn’t see. The force of the pull was overwhelming, and it was getting harder to sit on his legs. It felt like two invisible hands grabbed him and they were trying to get him deeper into the dark shadow that surrounded the tree, far too wide for the position of the sun at that moment.

With a final jerk, Al freed himself from the unknown hands that were holding him. He fell on his back and, as he opened his eyes that closed with the impact with the ground, a silhouette flew right over him.

He opened his eyes impossibly wide, the gold in them shining in confusion. He has seen people disappear into ether, he saw a portal to another dimension, his body lived in another world for some years, for crying out loud! But for the love of him, he has never seen anyone appear like that, from the air.

He turned to look at the flying person. It proved to be a slim man with shallow green eyes just as confused as his.

The said man turned his head to the younger Elric brother, smiling toothily in a mad gesture. “Alphonse Elric, right? I’m right, yes? Hah, I’ve found you!”

“Um... yeah?” Al made, not grasping what was going on. He looked at the uniform the man wore, the stars of a General shining wildly in the dim light under the tree. The officer, or at least that’s what his decorated shoulders told him, was inspecting his coat with great surprise. The cloth was covered in blood, but it was still in one piece. He palpated himself, humming surprised to see he wasn’t hurt at all. He untied the knot under his armpit and gasped at the unharmed arm underneath the makeshift bandage. “I’ll be damned... Mustang was right about that guy bending time. That’s amazing! Amazing...”

Al looked incredulously at him. “Do you know the General?”

The man looked at him with the same wide smile. “Roy Mustang? Yes, he’s a friend of mine. Not entirely, now that I think of it, but let’s ignore this aspect” he quickly added. “Let’s say we are working together, for the sake of it”

“Alright, if you say so. But who are you, Sir? I don’t think we’ve met before” the blond said, shifting as far away from the man as he could without seeming rude.

“Oh, no, don’t be afraid! My name is Albert Crendell, I work for the Military Police branch. Mustang and I worked on several occasions, and I’ve met your brother a little while ago” Crendell said, extending a hand.  Alphonse shook it cautiously and asked, looking away, “What happened? How did you appear here?”

“Here’s the funny thing. I have no clue at all!” Crendell replied, moving his previously injured shoulder to make sure there was no pain left. “I’m not an alchemist, I have to say this from the start. I was with Mustang, and there has been an attempt of assassination”

“What?! Oh my god! Is the General okay?” Al panicked, his voice getting a little higher.

“Yes, he’s peachy, I shot the aggressor, all is good. This doesn’t matter though, because the thing is, and I know it sounds crazy - I think he is trapped with some lunatics inside a time rift or whatever he called it. He told me about an alchemist he has hunted down and whom he lost sight during a mission. It appears this fellow can control the flow of time and space, and do some strange things with it”

“Is that even possible?” Al said, the matters sparking his interest.

“You’re the scientist, you tell me!” Crendell made exasperated. “I’m better with applying the written laws, I’m no good with formulas and research. Anyway, Mustang suggested finding you, so I did. He will try to locate your brother. He needs to get the mastermind out of the safety of the dimensional shit he has created, and we need to pull them out. That’s what he said”

“I understand... But how do we do that? How did you escape? Was it an accident, or was it on purpose?”

“Kind of an accident, really. I was trying to locate you, and I was hit by a ball. I kicked it back and it disappeared, so I threw myself in that direction and then I’ve seen you, so I’ve gotten your arm” he explained, scratching his head. “I don’t know what any of this means, so I need you to figure it out”

“Sound like there were actually two such rifts, one in another. The first is the one in which you were originally and where the ball hit you, and you’ve sighted me from the second one. I think I have an idea, but we need to find brother. If the General has already dealt with this alchemist you are talking about, brother must have read about him in his reports. He will remember such crazy thing”

Crendell nodded, smiling at the blond. “I hope you’re right, Elric”

XXXXX

Roy looked around himself, trying to assess the situation he was in. He hoped Crendell has found Alphonse, not that he trusted the man that much, but he seemed like he wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on. He was too much of an obsession to the military policeman to actually be left there with some maniac. Knowing Crendell, he would love to watch him in the middle of the problem, that much of a creep the man was.

He wandered around, keeping his head low as not to be shot by any aimlessly flying bullet. He didn’t need to see if his theory about the reflected ammunition was true and pay with his life, he very much enjoyed his brain in his skull and not on the grass.

He replayed in his mind the last encounter he had with the one he supposed was behind all that madness. He didn’t know of the existence of anyone who could mess with reality like that beside that target he once had. He played the scenes over and over, trying to remember what has gotten the man to stop transmuting the air into mirrors.

“Oh, that” he groaned, mentally slapping himself.

The fire, that’s how he burnt the vegetation that prevented him from transmuting, but that was also what determined him to drop the mirrors for a while. If that was what made Jansen able to transport himself in the mirroring bubble, why not use it to get him out of it?

So he started snapping his finger in every direction he could, hoping it would not reflect and set himself on fire.

XXXXX

Olivier Armstrong managed to drag Miles under the shadow that Edward has directed them to. Still, nothing happened. She looked at the alchemist. “Okay, Fullmetal, what now? Don’t tell me I had to walk all this distance to-AGH!” she gasped as she fell on her back, dragging Miles with her. “What the-?!” she made, hitting the ground behind her hard, her back bending awkwardly on the impact. At the last possible moment, Miles caught the back of her neck before she hit her head on the thick tree under which they have fallen.

Olivier looked into the deep red eyes staring into her blue ones, panting slightly. Her mouth opened and, for a moment, she had no voice. In the end, she asked “Can you move?”

“Seems so” Miles made, looking at his body. “Are you alright, my queen?” he asked, sounding concerned. He looked at her carefully, making sure nothing has bended in the wrong direction.

“Yeah... I am. But... Dear, where is Fullmetal?” she said, looking at the spot they had last seen Edward. He was nowhere in sight.

“He... he’s gone” the Ishbalan muttered, gasping. “Where did he go?”

“Err... I completely hate to say this, but I think we need to find Mustang. I don’t know anyone who could help us in this situation” Armstrong said, looking concerned. “Of course, just this once, I’m not saying that no good idiot could actually be helpful”

“Of course not” Miles nodded and offered a hand to lift the woman up. “But I agree with you”

“Of course you do” she said and took the offered hand with a little smile.

XXXXX

Roy walked forward into the open, making sure he had burnt everything that he could around him. It was not like he destroyed the vegetation, he only damaged what was in the time rift. When the time came back to normal, everything would be as it previously was.

He continued scrutinising the distance, looking for something to peak his interest.

He looked at his silver pocket watch, shaking it lightly to make sure the mechanism was intact. The little arrows trembled, but they ultimately showed the same hour. The scenery didn’t change, the sky had the same colour and the sun was in the same position. Time didn’t really flow for him in there, and he wondered if he would return to the exact same moment when he disappeared or if time continued to pass in the real world.

He racked his head to understand his situation. He was nearly shot by a foreign dignitary, who was then shot by the one who was supposed to track him out of the military for some reason. Then, he was once again saved by that man, who was then shot. Then the bullets he has fired to the possible threat started darting back and forth, flying around until he set them on fire.

That’s where he lost the concept of reality.

He knew the scenario very well, after all, he was the one who had investigated that case back when he was stationed in the East. It was his first and only failed mission, and he had buried it very deep in his files. He knew it was coming back to bite him, after all, he let a political criminal escape.

It had to be him.  Whether it was about getting revenge for the gift he had given him on depart or it was about a bounty Roy had over his head, he would have to wait and see.

He clenched his teeth and walked forward. He felt heavy, but continued to move his feet, not halting his pacing. He walked through the grandiose parade grounds, searching for the one that was causing his problems.

He looked around himself, and was surprised to see a tall tree appear in front of him. He could swear he hadn’t seen it the last time he looked in that direction. He walked to the tree to find a person looking up to the sky, firmly planted on the ground. “Edward?”

The blond rolled his eyes to Roy. “Hello, General” Ed said with a smile in his voice despite looking more like a dead fish than anything.

XXXXX

_Five months ago, in Aerugo’s capital city_

The man looked out of the window, his yellowish eyes shining in the powerful sun. His orbs looked like they belonged to a cat, big and round, close one to the other. Freckles framed his nose, looking misplaced under his dark hair, strands neatly falling off his forehead and shielding a pointy nose.

He stared at the stained glass of the window, without seeing what was outside. He leaned back on his seat and continued to play with his hat, spinning it on his gloved finger in the rhythm he set with the tapping of his foot. _Tap, tap, tap,_ again and again, the sound echoing throughout the enormous room, _tap, tap, tap._

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._ louder and louder, _tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

“Mister Jansen! Thank you for your arrival at such short notice” another man said brightly in a strong accent.

Mark Jansen halted his tapping, smiling with satisfaction. “Short notice is an understatement, gentlemen” he said to the three men that entered the room. He turned his head to look in the eyes of the ones who rudely called him all the way to Aerugo, considering he was in Creta the previous day.

The three men took a place in their respective chairs around the low coffee table. The first to talk was the one who greeted the alchemist. “Mister Jansen, I believe you are aware of the reason of this encounter”

Jansen cocked his head to the side. “Am I? Please, do enlighten me, Signor Ermacora, for I have little to no idea. Allow me to guess before you tell me. Your midnight calls, as mine was last night, involve some rather underhanded things from me, so I would consider this as a reason. Am I right? Or am I wrong? If you be so kind to share it with me...”

The one on Ermacora’s right narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Do talk politely to the prime minister, Mister Jansen!”

“But there is no rudeness here, Garfagnini” the prime minister said, elongating the old counsellor’s name. Both men had olive complexions, kissed by the powerful sun of Aerugo. Ermacora, a politician in his late forties, young for such an important function, was a tall man with a sly smile and slight wrinkles around his mouth from laughing too much, well-built and with hazel hair bleached by the sunrays always cascading his country. At the opposite pole, his close advisor was a sour man with a sour face and a sour mood. His hair was white from age and his face wrinkled, by far an unpleasant company, with his rigid mannerism and high talk. However, he was versed in the political affairs and respected among the guild.

As much as respect went in politics, that is.

“As much as I would normally enjoy this exchange of opinions, Signori, I have to ask you to explain me the matter at hand, rather than chatting” Jansen said, rubbing his clothed hands together. No matter how hot it was, he wouldn’t get off his white gloves.

“The nerve!” Garfagnini made, gasping at the alchemist’s words.

“Yes” the third man stated simply. “We have a proposal for you” he added and, from his place at the prime minister’s right, he scrutinized Jansen’s face, searching for reactions.

“I’m listening” the former officer offered, leaning forward. In front of him, an envelope was produced.

“Here is the proposition” said the third man, named Polzin, his face stern and unmoving. He was from Drachma, the harsh figure not blending in with the bright population of Aerugo.

Jansen nodded, taking the folder and opening it. He looked over its contents, then closed it with a snort. “I thought I had some dangerous jobs, but this one tops them all”

“What do you say, then?” Ermacora asked.

Jansen snorted again and leaned back on his chair, rubbing his gloved fingers. He threw the file on the low table at his feet.

“You want me to assassinate Roy Mustang? Really? Do you know what kind of security he has? He might be walking freely, but he has an entire arsenal protecting him. Not to mention he has a reputation of a swift killer, if needed. Don’t forget his role in the war, gentlemen”

“I believe it won’t be a problem, Jansen” Polzin said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking coldly at the Amestrian.

Jansen chuckled. “No, it won’t. But I would like to know the motives, I’m really curious in here. What is the reason behind this?” he asked, in fact not that fazed by the proposal. It was no secret how fearful the foreign countries became of Amestris’ golden boy, but he made it a point to always ask about his employers’ reasons. It made the deal more personal and far more enjoyable.

“He is forming dangerous alliances, and his foreign policy is disadvantaging our position in the trading routes. Rumours are that he will be named the next Fuhrer of Amestris, and he will begin a defensive stance against our nation” Ermacora explained, getting impatient.

Jansen clicked his tongue, noticing the prime minister’s demeanour. “Alright, alright, I understand. Who am I to ask, after all. Now, back to business. What are the stakes, gentlemen?”

The Drachmann handed him a note with a price. The alchemist wetted his lips, his face disapproving. “If you want me to trouble myself with such a big fish, it will take more than that. It’s going to be an ample operation, it will eat up many resources”

Ermacora fidgeted in his chair. “How much more would that be?”

“A thousand more” Jansen replied, shifting his eyes to the window. “I’m feeling generous today, you see?”

Garfagnini shook his head, looking at him with his old eyes. “No, Mister Jansen, we cannot add any amount”

“And why is that, Signor?”

“Because with this, there comes your revenge as well. I believe we are paying more than enough for your benefits out of this deal” the old man said, his eyes shining with mischief.

“Revenge, hah!” Jansen said, rubbing his hands, this time slower. “Indeed, you are paying me well, if I look from that side. I’m not one for revenge, but I think it will be sweet to burn him a little. I might consider this payment, after all, you are one of my best clients”

“Do we have a deal?” Polzin asked, nodding to the folder on the table.

Jansen smiled, feeling his metallic fingers itch under his white gloves. “A deal? Oh, yes, gentlemen, that, we do have”

XXXXX

Edward looked incredulously at Roy, who explained him what happened in the short period they were separated. “So, the guy you supposed that wanted to have your head killed the one who was actually going to have your head. Nice. Still, I’m not sure what to say about the story with this place”

“Trust me, it is true. I sent Crendell out to look for the Armstrongs, but I need to find my guy”

“Your guy?”

“Yes, Edward, my guy. Haven’t you listened to me?” Roy made in exasperation.

“Not really, no” Ed replied disinterested.

“You are impossible” Roy snorted and looked at the sky. “I need to find him and get him for good, he is wanted for more assassinations than we have fingers on both our hands. He is a wanted criminal”

“Funny how I’ve never heard of him” Ed lied, waving his automail foot in the air. He still couldn’t rise from the ground, but he wasn’t going to tell Mustang that. Not then, anyway.

And nor was he going to say that he has been reading Roy’s records about the old cases he had when he was in the Eastern City. He didn’t need to know he looked into his private affairs.

“There are many things you haven’t heard of, and believe me, you don’t want to hear them” he heard Roy say. Hearing him say that made Ed believe there was even more than he had read or knew about the man, he still had a long way until he figured out his lover, the eternal mystery that he was.

He opted to snarl, feigning ignorance. “Seeing how everyone you’ve met in the past wants to kill you, and I am always dragged in your shit, I think I should at least have a bit of briefing about them, don’t you think?”

“I’ve met you in the past, and you don’t seem to want to kill me” Roy retorted, sounding sheepishly. He had little desire to talk about a failure he had in the past.

Fullmetal’s nose wrinkled, his amusement visible on his face. “I think that is going to change, believe it or not! Until I figure a way how to kill you, can you tell me how the hell do we get out of this? I was with your crazy woman from Briggs and Miles, and I have no idea how, but... well, they disappeared”

Roy’s interest peaked up. “How?”

“I told you I don’t know!”

“Edward...” Roy made, narrowing his black eyes.

“Okay, easy, Mustang!” Edward pointed his automail leg in the trees’ direction. “Through there. The shadow was very strange, now it is looking normal... I’ve told them to go there, and then they disappeared”

Roy shot his eyebrows up, high on the forehead. “So, it is the trees after all... that’s why he wanted me to burn the ivy... I was right...”

“Huh?”

The General rubbed the bridge of his nose, thinking. He paced for a few moments, fixing his boots with a heavy stare. His eyes suddenly focused, shooting up to look at his lover with a face full of determination. “Tell me, have you seen anything that didn’t look like it was supposed? Like that place was trashed by some struggle?”

“Hm... I don’t think so... I’ve passed next to a tent that was slightly crooked, it looked like it was going to be blown by the wind”

“Where have you seen it?”

“It’s rather close, I can point it to you, I think” the blond said and shifted his eyes up.

Roy scratched his head, trying to find the reason why he hadn’t seen the things he had apparently passed right next to. ‘Are there more rifts than just one?’  he asked himself. He looked at the path he followed before he met Ed, and noticed there were no burns on the ground.  He was sure he had burnt everything behind him on his way there.

Turning his attention back to his lover, he came closer to him, looking down to meet his eyes. “I will need you to come with me, I might need your help”

“Um, you see... that, I don’t seem to be able to. Roy... I can only move what is made of metal. The arm is a bit tricky, though”

“How so?” the older alchemist asked surprised.

“Do you think I would bask in the sun if I knew?! I don’t know, it was the same with Miles, only the Major General could. She said she had some screws in her joints, so I guessed that’s how she could move. Do you have too? I see you have no problem”

“No, I don’t know, maybe it’s how you’ve landed in this place. I think it was a coincidence that you’ve entered this bubble, I was meant to be captured by it. I don’t know about Crendell, but definitely not you, neither Mira nor Miles. Anyway, let me get you up, you’ve been sitting around for some time” With that, Roy bended and lifted Edward up, holding him from behind his waist. “Try to move your legs”

With great effort, Ed made his flesh foot listen to the mental command, and started walking slowly. After a few more steps, he felt his arms move freely under his mental command.  “Thanks... Roy, what have you done?”

“For once, I don’t know and I don’t care. Let’s go, I’m tired of this game of mirrors, it’s not even fun”

XXXXX

Jansen searched the distance with his eyes, rubbing his hands together. This habit was getting neurotic, twisting his fingers together again and again, hearing the white leather rustle.

He looked at his hands and frowned. He continuously twisted his fingers, bending them in unnatural ways, only to have them roll in the direction they were instructed to with a slight oily screech.

If only he could feel what he was doing to them, feel the pain he was inflicting to his own members, feel the joints snap and twist... he would do anything to feel that odious sting and stretch of the tendons underneath the skin... but there were no bones in his hands to be crushed, no skin to be broken.

There was only metal. And metal couldn’t feel.

He took out one of the gloves and stared at the automail hand in front of him. His real hands burnt long ago, and he had to watch them turning to ashes and stomp them with his soles, preventing the flames to extend. Mustang knew what he was doing, he didn’t want to kill him, but to prevent him from using alchemy.

So he took his hands, the only part of the human body that was valuable to an alchemist.

But what the officer didn’t anticipate was that Jansen was a rat, and rats survived even when their tails were cut. He found a way to use his alchemy anyway thanks to surgery.

He had to replace both his hands with automail, being in dire need to protect himself from anyone who would want him dead. And they were quite a few, after the many mercenary acts he undertook. He did all kinds of things for those who paid him the right sum, no matter who was his employer. Be it a state or a person, it was the same to him. Maybe that’s what caused the Amestris’ army force to chase him down, he reasoned. He used to be a state alchemist and the military disposed of him, but the contract of loyalty on his behalf was forever.

Now that he thought of it, it wasn’t all that fair, was it? If one former soldier wanted to become a paid assassin overnight, well why not? A man had to live one way or another, that’s what he knew.

The night he lost both his hands, he almost got arrested for the many crimes he committed after the war finished. He always told himself that he did it all because he had to live, and his form of alchemy, with little contribution to the common good, had to be used for what it the best – isolate the target and then eliminate it without traces. So, if he continued with this train of thoughts, he was doing a service to the community.

With this conviction in mind, he became one of the most expensive mercenaries. He actually wanted to be caught, to have the thrill of being chased, but he apparently was that good he had no one on his tail. That, until Roy Mustang caught wind of him.

Of course he heard about this particular man, he was a national alchemist like he used to be. And a very talented one, he heard. His alchemy was also a rather destructive one, and it was used for what it was meant to do – burn and maim. So why couldn’t he use his own form of alchemy for what its purpose?

He wondered, had Mustang been injured like he had been and get discharged, would he have followed the same path?

That was a question which shadowed him every day after that faithful night. The Flame alchemist burnt his hands while they were in the real space and time, so no mirrors or time bending could return his body to its original state. The loss he experienced that night was terrible, and the recuperation was even worse, but he couldn’t hold a grudge to Mustang. He did his job, just like him.

He respected those who did their jobs.

Jansen chuckled and pulled back on his white glove. Perhaps if he didn’t provoke Mustang the way he did, he would still have his hands. That wasn’t a guarantee, but he might have stood a chance.

Again, he didn’t resent Mustang. He was his current target, and if he were to resent all his targets, where would he get? He would only get sleepless nights plotting revenge and such stupidities, and he very much valued his sleep.

He had as many feelings about this ordeal as a cow has over the grass it eats, that’s what he told himself. He killed those he was asked to in order to eat. He wasn’t that far from being a cow chewing a lawn.

He wondered how much he would have to wait for Mustang to figure what was going on, he had a feeling it wouldn’t take that much time. His plan was simple and with little variables, or so he hoped. He instructed a Xingese immigrant who was stationed in Aerugo, a contact provided by his current employers, dressed him up nice and guaranteed his protection from any harm. The man was supposed to point a gun to Roy, who would notice it in the end, and then he would work his mirrors around both men, so that only Roy was caught in the void. For that, he created two concentric rifts, one in which Mustang would be caught at first, and a second in which he waited for the alchemist to find him. He wasn’t going to chase him.

Continuing going over his plan, he realised he didn’t care about the Xingese, he could as well not to be saved from the General’s fire, but he might be able to use him in other missions as the man might prove himself useful due to his common face that could be very well forgotten. If everything went well for the Xingese, he should have appeared with Mustang on his toes.

However, that was a while ago. His man still hadn’t showed up, so he decided to look around.

Jansen stood up from his chair and had to bow in order to get out of the tent. His type alchemy altered the place from which he controlled it, making it rather delicate to hide. Of course, to the untrained eye, he easily masked this flaw with a few well-placed mirrors made from the humidity in the air, but to those who knew what they were dealing with, it was unnecessarily difficult.

He got his head out of the crooked tent and looked at the grass around him. He hated his surrounding, the vegetation was weakening his alchemy and could even prevent him from taking his power from the earth flow, but if he unnerved Mustang and made him use fire, he could mirror the flames to burn the grass. He could trap and ultimately kill his target.

He could use a good challenge, so he paid little mind to his disadvantage.

He shrugged and exited the tent, looking at the sun making reversed shadows on the trees. The reality around his time bubble was always mirrored in order to compensate the altering that occurred inside of it. It was a simple exchange, and few paid notice to the changes. He could see the people roaming in the distance with little care, not seeing what was going inside his intricate system of reflection.

Jansen whistled, listening to the sound blending with the wind blowing the leaves of the trees, singing along with their silent song. It was a serene melody, interrupted only by a rhythmic rustle of grass and the slight creak of metal on metal. When he looked better, he noticed something was burning, raising hot smoke.

Jansen picked up his pace, hurrying to see what was happening. Did Mustang start burning the grass in this dimension? When did he enter it? He didn’t expect that, but he would make-do with it.

“JANSEN!” he heard behind him, and his lips twitched in amusement. He chuckled and turned around, cocking his head to the side. At the sight in front of him, he bowed mockingly and slipped an amulet out of his sleeve, throwing it up into the air and then catching it with both his hands, pressing his palms together with a faint thump.

The wind fastened, raising dust into the air and blowing his guest’s hair.

“Missed me?” Roy asked, his eyes narrowed.

“You have no idea” Jansen waved and clapped his hands again with a smirk. What a fool the officer had been to burn the grass around their perimeter, it only amplified his powers over the earth flow. “So, I believe I’ve gotten you this time?”

“Seems so” Roy nodded, looking at the burning circle he made around the tent. “I came to find out the answers to my questions from nine years ago. I think I got the time right, no?”

Jansen laughed. “Yes! Very well. I’m sorry, I still can’t tell you who hired me. But let me give you a hint, as we know each other”

“I’m all ears to you” Mustang said, stepping closer to the man.

“Alright then, I’ll tell you! I’m supposed to kill you good, what do you say? Do we proceed?”

“Hah, sounds fair. So, should I start running or something? That’s what you did last time, it seemed effective” the General taunted, cracking a great smirk.

“You have no idea” the man chuckled and flipped the little amulet in his hand, making it fly up. As he waited for it to come down and catch it in his palm, the earth started moving upwards, sending them both higher than the ground.  The charm fell on the dirt and rolled off the cliff that was created by the unexpected earthquake, making Jansen throw himself after it.

Roy caught the back of his collar, picking him up from the ground. “Okay, now I’ve got you...” he said, and then stopped, looking at Jansen who was holding another amulet he had in his sleeve.

“No, you haven’t” Jansen retorted and pressed his hands together, forcing Roy to fall back as terrible pain numbed him. In his fall, all he could see was blood shooting up like it was from a fountain, making him wonder to whom it belonged to.

It was a nice colour, he decided, just as he hit the ground with a grunt.

It was the colour of fire burning the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, the story will be continued in the next chapter with more explaning. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this! Don't forget to leave a review, kudo and bookmark!  
> Till the next time, bye, bye!


	21. Chapter 21 - Game of mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning, guys! Thank you very much for the patience and I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. There will be some blood and some swearing, but that’s nothing new. Thank you for your support and don’t forget to leave a review, kudo and bookmark!  
> Without further ado, on with the story...

Chapter 21 – Game of mirrors

Edward stretched his feet in front of him, humming softly as he waited for a sign from Roy. He took a sharp intake of air, feeling his lungs expand to their full capacity and then deflate like balloons. “What is taking him so long?” he muttered under his now even breath. He took another deep breath and looked up at the unmoving sky, not a single cloud shifting from its place. It looked more of a painting than anything natural was supposed to.

Quizzical, he rose up from his spot under the tree he hid behind, the one of the few that Roy hasn’t burnt. He didn’t ask too many questions about the reason why the man was randomly firing up the grass and trees, and neither did he pay too much attention to what was being explained to him. He was tired of hearing Roy pretend nothing was wrong and that infuriating way of his that made you believe everything was going to be fine, even though around you bombs were flying and the whole world was crumbling. The man really needed to learn some honesty and how to properly communicate the situation at hand to others. Or maybe Edward needed to learn how to read between the lines.

From the precious little he actually listened to, he extracted the bits of information that he needed, which would very well suffice. He faced more complicated situations, he told himself, mentally revisiting what he knew.

Invisible mirrors. Time bending or something like that. Crazed alchemist trying to kill Roy, not like that was something new. The man who was supposed to kill Roy saved his life instead, and that wasn’t new either. And lots of burning trees.

That was a proper summary, wasn’t it? Very unlike the long agonising reports he had to give after he completed the most pitiful task. He could never comprehend why the military had to overcomplicate things with dozens of details, when they could be a bit more down to the point.

Or maybe it was only Mustang who loved coating everything with a few thousand more words than what was needed. After all, the man had the tendency to talk only to hear his own voice, so this conclusion shouldn’t be surprising at all.

Edward turned his head to look at the crooked tent. The structure was so tilted it was no little wonder how the fabric was not torn around the edges. The young man scrutinised the short distance to the tent, wondering why he didn’t see any signs from Roy, who said he would announce him when he needed his help.

Perhaps Roy needed his help and didn’t get to show him, Ed thought grimly. If so, he would better move from behind the tree his darn commanding office had asked him to hide behind. He couldn’t even see what was going on around the corner of the tent, so much for providing backup.

He encircled the surprisingly large tent, moving faster by the second. Breaking his fast pacing into a run, he pressed his hands together in front of him, waiting for the appropriate moment to press them on the ground. Roy instructed him to transmute only where his fire has left the soil devoid of its vegetation, so he followed the burnt trail underneath his feet.

The next thing he knew, he was pressing his palms to the ragged ground. He watched a patch of land in front of the tent erect from the ground, sending both its occupants up. Roy caught the other man by his collar, and Ed could see how a shiny coin fell into the crevice that the ground created in its uplifting.

He resumed his running to catch the falling object, but a sudden burst of light halted his steps. The light was so blinding, so terrible, he had to shield his eyes from its power. The sun beamed so bright, he realised, and its rays seemed to want to burn his orbs. He pressed his hands again on the ground, wishing everything to be fine. The horrifying shrills of a voice he knew so well determined him to look up at what he previously deemed to be a beam of light, only to find it gone.

Only now did he realise it was not a sunray, but its reflection in a sudden burst of blood.

The amount of red spraying up in the air was overwhelming, and the height from where it was spilling made it look like it was raining.

A blood rain that immediately hit Edward’s face, daring him to look back up at the lifted ground on which Roy and the strange man seemed to be fighting.

He just couldn’t tear his eyes from them.

But they were not fighting, apart from Roy, who was bending backwards, bleeding profusely. Blood flowed freely from his abdomen and from his mouth, dripping on the ground. The other man had his hands pressed to Roy’s stomach like he was transmuting, liquid oozing from the wound that formed around his gloved fingertips. With great effort, the bleeding stallion of a man pressed surprisingly firm hands against his aggressor’s chest, and almost in an instant, they both disappeared.

Mortified by the image, Edward felt the ground shifting under his feet, his knees buckling and dropping under his weight. The liquid that touched his face was slowly dripping down his cheeks, helped by the tears that were falling freely from his golden eyes.

“Roy... no, my love... no...” he barely whispered, his voice breaking under the heavy taste of salt and copper from his bloodied tears.

XXXXX

_At the begging of the week, in a hotel room in Central City_

Alphonse threw himself on the large bed that was occupying a good part of the room and placed his hands under his neck. He looked up at the spotless ceiling and at the equally neat lamp situated perfectly in its middle, lighting every corner of the chamber.

He sprawled on the mattress, suddenly feeling small and alone. For someone who lived for so many years in a suit of armour, the size of his human body constantly made him feel shrunk, though not as short as his brother. He took a certain pride in that, he had to admit.

He knew it was only a misconception born out of habit. Frankly, he was more than glad to accept the smaller frame of flesh than the massive plates of metal. But now, in that empty bed in that empty room, he could see himself getting smaller and smaller, and lonelier by the minute.

Now that he thought of it, he had never stayed alone anywhere, not even when his soul was attached to an iron cage. He had lived almost all his life with Edward, and then he moved with the Rockbells and got married to Winry, meaning he never slept alone. He always had at least one person sharing the roof with him, if not the bedroom. This realisation donned on him, making him realise how unfair he had been to his brother.

There had been so many times when Edward had to be alone, forced by various circumstances, including himself leaving for East instead of remaining in Central with his brother. It was only normal for the older Elric to search for the company of others. He was only human, after all. They all needed someone to be close to them, to befriend and love. He knew it, and he believed in it, but he couldn’t comprehend the wrongness he showed to the only blood relative he had left after their father finally laid to rest next to their mother.

Roy had always been there for both of them, to lift them up and push them forward in his own way, making them doubt him and even hate him, with the sole purpose of their protection and wellness. Al was convinced the General wasn’t a bad person, he only had to act in bad situation. Mustang, despite his cheerful and boasting personality, with all his selfish attitude and lack of scruples when it came to business and reaching his goals, he not once did something that, in the long term, affected negatively the Elric brothers.

Al smiled, thinking of what Winry told him to bring some common sense into his head after he learnt about Roy’s relationship to his brother. Maybe the need to feel some other person close brought them together, both being rather lonely souls, alone under their respective roofs.

Whatever the reason was, Alphonse decided he would do anything to make sure his brother was happy and safe, just how Edward did for him when they were so brutally orphaned. And something told him that his sudden arrival to the Central City was closely related to his brother’s safety.

With that thought, he climbed down the bed to look out of the window, hoping to calm himself. Before his eyes, the city was going to sleep, the many lights coming from the houses around the hotel shutting down, leaving only the public lights and the moon to shine in the dark.

He heard a short knock at the door and he hurried to answer to it. Slowly opening his door, he looked around the frame to see his nightly guest.

“Good evening, Alphonse. May I come in?” Roy asked with a great smile on his face.

Al wasn’t surprised to see the General at his door, after all, Major Armstrong had informed him that he would probably show up to discuss things at large, though he couldn’t help feeling shaken by the man’s appearance. He knew his face quite well, always smiling and perfect teeth showing like pearls, just like they did now, but he didn’t remember seeing his usually determined eyes so tired and bloodshot. Even the usual disarray of his hair seemed a little excessive.

The dark eyes shifted, their elongated lines turning round as eyebrows rose on his forehead. Al shook out of his state and nodded. “Sure, come in, please” he said, feeling his ears turning red from embarrassment.

Roy tilted his head as in saluting the decision and stepped inside the hotel room. He shrugged off his long overcoat to reveal the dark clothes underneath and hung it neatly on the hanger nearby. He took a seat on one of the chairs and crossed his feet. He methodically folded his hands in his lap, all the smiles on his face fading to make way to a grim and tired expression. He sighed and looked up at Al.

“Thank you for coming all the way here, Alphonse. It means a lot to me, and I can’t begin apologising for making you travel such a long distance without giving you the reason why to. I hope the Rockbells didn’t mind it, if so, I apologise” he started, his face showing the regret of their lack of communication.

Al was taken aback by the string of apologises. He didn’t remember ever hearing Roy saying he was sorry so many times in just a few sentences. One single apologise was too much in the General’s vocabulary, not to mention two. “No problem, General, I mean- you’re quite part of the family, and if you need help, you don’t have to apologise”

“If it is so, please, let’s not formalise ourselves, Alphonse. I’ve told you to call me by my given name, I’m so tired of ranks and titles, I hear them all day long” Roy said with a little smile softening the strong line of his jaw, leaning forward to look the younger man in the eye.

“Yeah, sorry for that, habits die hard. So, Roy, what brings me here? Are there any problems? Is brother alright? Or is there some-”

“Edward is fine” Mustang interrupted. “Don’t worry about him. He is not the reason for which I brought you here, although not entirely” he added, leaning on the backrest. “The reason is a bit more selfish, as it concerns me for the biggest part”

Alphonse shifted in his seat, wondering what that meant. “What do you mean?”

“At the end of this week, there will be the yearly exercise of troops. It is fairly rumoured that I will secure certain deals with foreign dignitaries, smoothing my way to the presidency. I will soon become Fuhrer, Al, and I’m afraid I will most certainly be subjected to attempts of assassination, hopefully not successful. And mind me stressing the word ‘hopefully’. But you never know the outcome of such things, they might get out of hand. They usually do, as I work with only a handful of people” Roy explained. He rose from his chair and approached the one on which Al was seated. He dropped to one knee in front of the young man, taking his hands in his. “Alphonse, please, if such thing happens, and especially if I am murdered, I ask you to take your brother and make a run for it. You will go to the address I will provide to you, to Havoc’s storage. He will be waiting for you, and you do exactly as he instructs. Can you do it?”

Al’s mouth dropped open. “Wait, what are you saying?! Murdered? Roy, what is the meaning of this?”

Roy sighed and let go of his hands. He brushed his fingers through his hair, lowering his gaze to the floor. “I’m not saying I will be killed, I’m just being precocious. Over the years, there have been many attempts to my life. In the past few months, the aggression only grew, and I have confirmations from direct sources. Many want me dead for my ideas, because I have followers, you see? The other nations are afraid of my ascension, and at the moment, the only relatively stable ally is Xing, which is not entirely the most well seen alliance by the other countries we’ve been at war with. I try to bring peace, but armistices are bricks on thin ice. Really thin. I am considered dangerous, and all in good sense. I want to make sure that the one person I care about won’t be caught in the fires like it happened before”

“But no one knows about you two, right? Apart the team. Why should you be so worried?”

“No, but our professional relationship is well known. And I might have stalkers. No, I definitely must have. Edward has been living with me for too much time not to be suspicious, unofficially and off the records as it is. I can’t guarantee there hasn’t been anyone connecting the dots so far, despite all our efforts to be stealthy. He might be in danger, and you are the only one who can provide him with the needed safety. And if I am paranoid, at least you will see him sooner than you planned. There’s some good coming out of it” Roy offered, trying to lift the gloom.

“I don’t know what to say... of course I will make sure brother is safe, don’t worry about that, but are you sure it isn’t too much?  I mean-”

“Alphonse, despite what you have previously implied for a reason to why Edward couldn’t come spend the holidays with you last winter, the truth is that he couldn’t because he saved me from suffering a violent death at the hands of my only uncle, who murdered both my parents when I was five in front of me and my aunt, and whom I burnt to death after he tried to kill Ed while he was being hospitalised. I cannot be cautious enough, you see?”

Alphonse gulped. He stared at the man bending his knee in front of him, begging for help. If Roy willingly accepted to humiliate himself in front of someone so younger than him, he must have had only the best intentions.

He nodded and extended his hand. “I promise you I will do anything to help you and brother. I will make sure he is safe”

Roy caught the offered hand and shook it vigorously. “Thank you”

XXXXX

Winry pulled her ponytail higher on top of her head. She felt a chill run down her spine as the wind turned a touch colder against her cheek. Night was slowly creeping, and the time for the fireworks was nearing.

But she still couldn’t find her husband and her best friend.

She has seen Edward and Roy briefly on a distant stage, but then lost sight of both of them. Alphonse must have been not too far away from the two, as she suspected he was called all the way to Central to chaperon his brother.

Though for the life of her, she couldn’t see them anywhere.

She tried to look over the crowd, but her slight frame wasn’t of great help. She pushed her fist deeper in her skirt’s pockets and continued walking forward.

She got past tents and tables and benches and children playing and she still couldn’t see the Elric brothers. It was as if they weren’t there, she must have walked around the entire parade grounds with no success. Almost giving up, she stopped under one of the trees and plucked a leaf to play with. She rolled it in her palm, watching the dark green turning shades brighter in the spin.

“Aren’t you the Rockbell girl?” someone asked behind her.

Winry turned around on her heels. “Oh! The lady commander of Briggs and her assistant! Major General Armstrong and Major Miles, right? I haven’t seen you since the last time I’ve been to the North!”

“What are you doing here?” Olivier asked rather rudely, frowning. “Do you have any idea where-“

“Hello, Miss Rockbell” Miles saluted, holding back his curious superior.

“Hello... it’s Elric, I’m married now...” Winry idly commented, eyeing the other blonde female who looked weary.

“Pardon me, Misses El-“

“Call me Winry, Major” she said, turning her gaze back to the dark skinned Ishbalan. “Have you seen my boys? Alphonse and Edward and Ro- I mean, General Mustang? I’ve lost them in the crowd, I’ve been looking for them for hours”

“Weren’t you with them earlier? You could have asked where they were going” Major General Armstrong suggested.

“Well, you see... I wasn’t actually with them, more like stalking them... And now I have a very bad feeling about them... Roy Mustang sent your brother all the way to Resembool to bring Al here, and I took the next train to see what was going on. I think something happened, I didn’t exactly see my husband around, and both Ed and Mustang parted ways and I couldn’t really keep up with neither. I’ve started tailing Mustang, because Ed remained in the same position for a while, and then the General disappeared when I’ve turned my head, like he wasn’t even there! He couldn’t just vanish like that, right? It was a fairly open space” Winry explained to the Northmen.

“You mean Fullmetal doesn’t know his brother is here?”

“No, not really” Winry shook her head, looking down. “I have no idea where they are, I’ve been searching for all three for a few hours... I’m sure something happened, I can feel it”

Miles looked at his right, to the woman he swore he would follow anywhere. “The Major General and I have met briefly with Edward. Something strange indeed happened while we were together - it was like the earth was calling us to it”

“What the Major means to say is that we were all pulled to the ground, but only us three, because the others around us didn’t even notice we were sprawled on our backs. Your friend Fullmetal told us, me and Miles, to go to a tree, and when we reached it, we lost him. He looked like he vanished, or like we had something in front of our eyes that was preventing us from seeing him. He said it was the earth flow that was being toyed with, something to do with alchemy”

“Oh... it means we need to find Al or Mustang! They must know what is going on!”

Olivier snorted. “Yes, girl, what do you think we were doing? But guess what, we can’t find them anywhere! We were going for Mustang, but not even his pet subordinates know where he is. Hawkeye went on one of the higher platforms to look from above. We’ve met with her a little while ago. Though I don’t think she has found anything, she would have sent a note”

“I don’t think the General is the answer to our quest, right now” Miles said as he put a hand on Olivier’s shoulder. “I say we look for Crendell”

“That turncoat of a man? Why should we look for him?”

“Because, despite your animosity towards him, you must not forget he had been stalking the General for a good while now. Where one is, there must be the other too”

XXXXX

“So, tell me, my friend, why has our dear Roy asked for you here?”

Alphonse rolled his eyes. “I am not your friend, Mister Crendell, nor do I have to answer to your questions”

“And here I was thinking your brother was dense. What is it with you, Elrics?” Albert Crendell asked as he took out a cigarette from his pocket. He wasn’t an avid smoker, by no means, but trying to pull out any information from the younger Elric proved to be incessantly difficult and frustrating. He was starting to reconsider his opinion on Edward’s temper, if all the men in Central said that his little brother was the milder and kinder one.

If that’s how all Eastmen were, no wonder Mustang loved him so little, he concluded.

“Sir, I don’t know who you are, you might be lying for all I know. You have shared your part of the story, in which you were with the General, and I have offered myself to help you find my brother. I’m trying to understand what is going on myself, so I would deeply appreciate if you didn’t question me so much. I don’t mean to be rude, Sir, but I need to think”

Crendell lit his cigarette with urgency. If he wanted answers, he should obtain then in other ways, he pondered. Or maybe he had to hit some other chords, somewhat more sensible. “I’ve met your brother briefly, but I must say he is one hell of a man. Short of temper and much else, but he seems to be very caring. I’ve heard of the many things he did for you and how he got you out of danger, you know, the military police knows a bit too much for its own good. From what I could gather, he is a good fellow, and loyal”

“That’s my brother, he is never one to think too much before acting when others are in danger or when some others are being crass, but he loves us all very much” Al agreed. “He has been there for me many times, I’m forever thankful to brother”

Crendell smirked. ‘I’ve caught you, kid’ he mentally laughed. “Mustang has been quite the fatherly figure to you two, I’ve heard. He is still very protective over Fullmetal, I had the honour to work with them both”

“Yes, he has always supported us” Al commented, not liking where the discussion was going. Did that green eyed man really believe he was going to say anything about his brother and his lover that might put them in danger? He wasn’t a great supporter of their relationship, but he didn’t want to harm them in any way. He knew how the military sanctions for fraternisation worked, and more so to those with the same gender. He wasn’t about to tell to a police officer about that, he wasn’t as stupid as he believed.

“Maybe more than just supported. I have heard a few rumours, you see...” Albert said, mirth playing in front of his eyes. Maybe he could learn more about his little fire alchemist, he has always wanted to know more about him and his life and thoughts.

He shifted his gaze to look at the younger man, when he noticed he wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. He inhaled the last fumes of his cigarette and then crushed it under his foot. It didn’t do him much good, the youngster being annoying still.

Alphonse, however, didn’t mind his partner’s frustration. He put a hand above his eyes, shielding them from the lowering radiance of the sun setting, and tried to focus better. “On the Truth’s name... is that...?” he asked himself. He broke into a fast pacing that resembled too much with running away.

Crendell barely registered the fleeing man, starting to run after him a little too late. ‘The little fucker can run!’ he judged, struggling to match the pace after Al, who was going like a man with a purpose.

He almost bumped into the blond when he suddenly stopped, a young woman looking at them both. Or through them, more likely.

“Winry, what are you doing here?” he asked, his face turning grim.

XXXXX

Roy felt like he was drowning, his vision blurring and white spots bleaching the darkness around him. He struggled for air, but his lungs couldn’t receive it, he gasped and turned and gasped again, falling deeper into the abyss, drowning and drowning.

Water filled his mouth and his nose, and he tried to cover them with his hands, only he couldn’t. Images flashed through his mind, waking something he didn’t know he had in him. A certain rush made his vision clearer and his struggle so much easier, and with a force he couldn’t believe he mustered, he reached for the surface.

The first to get out of the water were his hands. He frantically moved his feet, struggling to pull his head out. He pushed forward, and finally, he thrived.

He managed to float above the water. Air invaded his chest, his nostrils flared with the excitement of being alive. He looked up, hoping to see the sky and the birds, but what he saw was a tree, a tree standing right above him, its branches hitting him in the face.

The next he knew, he appeared to be flying. Only he was falling. His body crashed into the vast crown of leaves, and he fell forward. He collapsed on the ground, drenched and dirty, and saw a great hole into the sky, the sky which looked like the surface of a river. The hole closed, birds getting out of the wetness, screaming in agony as they flew with their little feet up.

Roy groaned in the terrible pain that pulsed inside his belly, but he couldn’t tear his eyes apart from the shocking show above him. He fell from the sky, he realised, a sky so close he could touch it with his hands. He fell from a tree too tall to see the tips of its branches, a great arbour that kissed the massive sky.

A sharp wave of heat enveloped his abdomen, burning him from the inside, and then vanished unexpectedly. He pressed a shaking hand to his stomach, where blood stained his moist clothes. He remembered now, he had been injured, but there was no wound. His uniform was torn, but the skin was soft against his fingertips.

“What is this...”

He slowly rose to his feet and pulled back a few strands of wet hair from his eyes. Step after step, he dragged himself forward to where he saw Jensen sprawled on his back, dark mud shining on his body.

Roy continued walking at the same agonisingly slow pace, not fully trusting his legs. He dropped to his knees next to the fallen man, pressing his fingers to his neck to see if he was still breathing. “Hey, Jansen, are you alive?” he asked and then chuckled. If he were dead and answered so, it would have been hilarious.

Mark Jansen opened his eyes and frowned, his vision blurred. He could hear someone talking, but couldn’t say whom and what he was saying.

When his senses came back to him, he noticed a heavy combatant boot pressed to his chest. “What is the meaning of this?” he inquired with far more authority than he was supposed, given his position.

Roy cocked his head to the side. “Are you seriously asking me this?” he said and pushed Jansen with the tip of his boot. “Come on, get up”

To that, Jansen obeyed unquestioningly. He rolled to his stomach and pushed his arms into the ground. He slowly rose up to his feet, doubling over when powerful cough stopped his breathing. He covered his mouth with his hands.

When he looked at them, blood seeped through his loose fingers, staining his white gloves.

“What have you done, Mustang...” he mumbled. He looked down at his mud covered body, not believing what he saw. “How have you broken the seals of time?”

“The seals of what?” Roy asked dumbly. “What are you talking about?”

“Of what you did! You were supposed to die from blood loss when I’ve put my hands on you, Mustang... what have you done? How have you healed yourself? Why am I spitting blood when you should be doing so?”

That’s what Roy asked himself as well.

Jansen smiled, showing his bloodied teeth. “Heh, Mustang, I think you’ve done unconsciously what I’ve been trying to do for many years. You have inversed the effects of my alchemy. I have inflicted a damn wound on you with alchemy, and you deflected it to me”

“But I was bleeding...”

“In that time, in that dimension. Now, you’ve just merged all my goddamn dimensions in one, you have opened all my careful circles of mirrors. You weren’t bleeding in any other but the one in which I’ve wounded you, and that one’s now just another thread in time. It no longer exists. How have you transmuted the ground? Your type of alchemy doesn’t do that. That was not the typical alchemy” Jansen asked, coughing some more blood for the effect.

It worked just fine on Roy, whose skin bleached a few tones. “That wasn’t me...”

Jansen didn’t listen to Roy. He just looked at his hands, the mud on the white leather turning red. “Do you practise the Xingese alchemy? I don’t know its name, but I know how it works, alright. If it’s so, that explains how you have broken my mirrors... I’ve heard you’ve gotten your stars by making Xingese alchemy work with the Amestrian one...”

“But it wasn’t me!” Roy repeated, this time louder. That stopped Jansen, who turned his feline eyes to him. “Combined alchemy? Destructive and constructive alchemy, all at once? How can that be? It was only you there, right?” He couldn’t believe there was someone else moving in the time bubble in which he caught his target.

Roy narrowed his eyes. It must have been Edward, he left him there. Was he alright? He must have been the one who lifted the ground. He didn’t do anything but press his palms to Jansen’s chest and wish to disappear along with him.

The blood... Edward told him blood could unite two different Earth flows, coming from different persons.

He transmuted at the same time as Edward. That’s what they did. That’s what broke the mirrors. That’s what happened.

Edward wanted to bring salvation, Roy only destruction.

He couldn’t help but smile. He finally found the true application to what they have been researching the previous year, during the long nights they have spent together in his living room, trying to find a formula to combine alkahesty with alchemy.

That’s what they’ve lacked and the reason why their formulas, despite their wonderful theoretical value that brought him and Fullmetal their promotions, couldn’t be as effective as they’ve hoped in practice.

It was the power of thought that lacked, it was not the words they said or the images they have conjured in their minds, it was the powerful bond that connected them that made it possible.

“Mustang” Jansen said, disrupting Roy from his reeling train of thoughts. “I don’t know what you’ve or how you’ve done it, but it seems I have underestimated your capacity. I didn’t think someone who destroys so much with his power found the way to access the deeper flow of the Earth”

Roy smiled. “But it wasn’t me. It was Edward”

“Edward? Who is... oh, you mean Fullmetal! Was that child around?”

“He was the one who lifted us from the ground” Mustang explained. He bended to pick up an object from the ground. “Is this your amulet?” he asked, lifting a dented coin higher for the other to see.

“Yep” Jansen replied honestly. “That’s the real thing, the one you’ve plunged for was only a mirrored image, unusable. I can mirror anything with alchemy, but there is no alchemy if I don’t have my coin, you see?”

“You mean you aren’t really an alchemist?” That was surprising.

“Just half of it. I’ve learnt how to use the power of the Earth, and I’ve used it with the help of that little thing. How to say... I’ve found that amulet when I was a boy of ten, and I’ve played with it. I’ve noticed that when I thought I want to be somewhere else and pressed my hands on it like I was praying, time stopped. I’ve guessed it was some sort of magic, but a few books made me understand it was alchemy”

“So you’re saying it wasn’t talent, but luck”

“Yep, Mustang, that’s what makes us different. I’ve became a state alchemist because I was lucky to have alchemy given to me, you became because you were born with it” Jansen said, his voice with a hint of a scorn. A fit of coughing prevented him from talking again, some more blood chocking him. Roy shifted to help the man stand, but the alchemist cleared his throat in dismissal. “Guess I didn’t understand what I was playing with”

“Guess not” Roy agreed with sympathy. “You’ve really puzzled me after that encounter that we had all those years ago. But to tell you the truth, not the trees and the burning vegetation, neither how the time never changes around you nor how I seem to have fallen from the sky really confuses me, but how we return to the good time. The one in which I’ve lived all my life, in which the parade was and where people want to shoot me dead”

“Eager to go back, right?”

“Yes”

“Too bad. I don’t think it is possible”

Roy frowned, his dark eyes turning into liquid fire. “Jansen, let me put this straight to you. I don’t like the word impossible right now, so you’d better make sure it is not. I see again after being blind, so don’t talk to me about anything being impossible”

XXXXX

The sky suddenly turned darker. The moon was shy on the dim lit sky, the faded circle it was. The night was coming.

Edward looked up with teary eyes. He didn’t understand. Roy was right in front of him, and then disappeared. He might be dead, for all he knew, and he couldn’t even bury him because he had no body to dig a grave for. And now, the sky was dark and the air was chill.

The tent stood straight and proud, not crooked to the side. The grass was green under his feet, not brown and crisp from the fire. It was as if nothing happened, and he had merely skipped a few hours. He couldn’t have. It was impossible.

A nearby soldier noticed him and came to him breathlessly. “Sir, are you alright?” he asked, shaking his shoulder. “You have blood on you! Sir, are you hurt?”

Edward lifted his head to look at the man. “Have you seen anyone from the Central Command? Or of the staff?”

“Sir, you are wou-“

Edward raised his voice and grabbed the soldier by the collar. “I asked – have you seen anyone from the Central Command?”

“Sir, I...” the soldier started, but regained his composure soon. “No, Sir, I have not” he replied.

Ed groaned. “What division are you from? I mean, from which part of the country are you?”

“The North. Briggs” the man replied, suddenly fearing. Ed noticed the change in the man and shook his head. “Let me guess, crazy she-male Armstrong hasn’t broken you yet?”

“The...? Oh, I have been stationed there for only a week, and then we came to the parade...” he explained. “Sir, I only want to help, but please-“

“So you’re not really a Northman. Lucky you, breath while you still can. But you know your commander, right?” The man nodded. “Have you seen her?”

A simple nod made Ed’s hopes rise higher than he would have expected. “She was with Major Miles and another young lady when I’ve last seen her. I went to salute her, but she growled at me. I can direct you to her, if you want. But first you should check if you are wounded, you have blood on your face, Sir”

Edward touched his forehead. Indeed, there was blood. But not his.

He lifted his sleeve and wiped his face clean. With newfound determination, he commanded “Take me to her”

XXXXX

Alphonse stared at his wife with disbelief. He didn’t think he saw right. He was sure he didn’t see right. Winry was in Resembool, that’s what Granny told him when he called to check if they were alright. That’s what she said.

Yet Winry was in front of him with a look that spoke of how much she didn’t want to see him there.

So he must be seeing right.

“What are you doing here?” he repeated. “I thought you were in Resembool, you said you had an order to fulfil. Granny even told me you were sleeping when I called because you have worked all day”

Winry looked at her feet win embarrassment. “Well... Technically I was sleeping...”

“Yeah, but in another city! I thought you were safe at home-“

“And you were doing God knows what in Central. Oh, please! You and your brother have always pushed me away every time you two got in danger, and let’s be serious – Mustang does the same. He called you here, meaning you two are in danger! Maybe three, because that one is too over-sharing when it comes to blowing things up! Of course I came here, stupid!” Winry stopped, her breath raged. Her voice got louder and louder by the word, and by the time she was finished, she was left breathless.

Crendell patted a stunned Alphonse on his back. “Is that your girl? She sure doesn’t mess around. I like her”

His merriment stopped when he noticed a too familiar face rushing in their direction. “You fucking shit of a man, what are you doing with him?”

His smile fell. “Major General, pleasure to see you”

“Absolutely none from my part. No wonder why we have this confusion! Where is Fullmetal and that hey-headed Mustang?!”

Miles rapidly followed after her. He felt like a dog, always having to temper his superior who for the life of her had to scream at everyone she didn’t like, forgetting most of the times that she shouldn’t. After all, that’s why they were that close. She only listened when he spoke to her, or at least most of the times.

“We beg your pardon, General, but we believe you might-“

“Oh, please, Major, spear me the diplomacy. We all know between the Armstrongs and myself, there is little love. I will cut your chase – I was with your precious General Mustang. If you would listen to what I have to say, you might have a better idea to what is going on”

XXXXX

“So, tell me more about your alchemy, Jansen. Tell me about the trees” Roy said as he helped the man stand. The Mirror Alchemist was in a rough shape, sporting most of the injuries he had inflicted to Roy when they were still in the other dimension.

Jansen easily pulled his gloves off his metallic hands, listening to the oily rustle of his joints. “Trees? There’s nothing to the trees. It’s to anything that resembles any form of vegetation. The roots are connected directly to the Earth flow from which alchemists take their power. I have to disrupt this normal Earth flow, so I need places where the vegetation is destroyed, so it won’t alter my doings. If I need to get back to the normal flow, I go to trees. But mind you – only those who have a mirrored shadow. Otherwise, any object that bended when I’ve toyed with the flow can do”

“Like your tent”

“Yep. There’s nothing much to it besides being careful how many times I disrupt the time. For every disruption, I have to search for another tear in the artificial dimension. Simple”

“I have found someone on the ground as I was roaming to find you. He could see me, but he could only move what was made of metal in his body”

“Oh, that” Jansen made disinterested. “If someone enters a time bubble such as mine and is not a target, he simply glues himself to the ground. Only metal can move, though, but don’t ask me why, because I don’t know”

Roy nodded, thinking of other things to ask. There were many other questions that needed an answer, but he had to satisfy his scientific curiosity first. Before he could ask, Jensen continued. “This is artificial alchemy, as it came from an artefact. Artificial is also what happens inside my mirrors. Because it is all about the mirrors. I create them from the humidity in the air, and they form a bubble around me and my targets. Meaning a target must be dead before I close the mirrors, because if it weren’t, it might be still alive in the real flow”

“This means you might be fine outside this dimension”

“Not necessarily. No, I highly doubted. The dimension in which we were has turned back to the normal flow of time. Technically speaking, I was wounded in the real flow. It also means you are fine in the real dimension, where now it might very well be night, or day. No one can see you, but you are fine there. Drenched, but alive and kicking”

“And you might be dead” Roy said, frowning. ”How can you still walk?”

“I don’t know. There are no books on this. Look at my hands – you have burnt them in the real flow, and when I vanished, creating a new dimension to escape, they were still burning. In the flow that I’ve created, they were burning, but as I came back to normality, they were only half burnt, like when you were in front of me. I’ve only lost the hands and not the entire arms”

Roy sighed. “And then, if what you say it’s true, why couldn’t we return?”

Jansen lifted the broken amulet. “Because of this”

“Because it’s broken? Hah, anything that is broken can be fixed” the raven haired alchemist said with conviction. If alchemy couldn’t fix the artefact, maybe something else could change their situation. There must have been some rift somewhere.

“Yes... they say you have the tendency to repair what was broken” Jansen jested.

“Don’t mock me” Roy spat, gripping the man’s shoulder better. He helped the wounded alchemist walk, as they searched for a rift in time, but he suddenly didn’t feel like doing so.

“I am not” Jensen defended himself. “I merely commented your deeds. I’ve heard how you’ve helped the Elric brothers, and your subordinate that was crippled. I know about your Philosopher’s Stone and how you’ve regained your sight. I was being appreciative”

“You know about-“

“Mhm. Don’t worry, not too many do, but my curious nature couldn’t let go finding the reason why you had taken such a break from your duties after the day when the time stopped. I know about that, too, you see? I don’t blame you, no, nor do I mock you. You have set yourself a goal, why should blindness stop you?”

Roy thought of the time when all he could see was darkness. The time when shades of grey danced in front of his discoloured eyes. He shivered at the memory, it had been terrible. And how he got his sight back was even more terrible, thinking about Edward’s limbs.

But they have made a choice, and they had to look forward.

“I will answer your question, Mustang”

Roy crooked his brow. “What question?”

“Look over there first” Jansen said, pointing his automail fingers to an empty patch of grass. “Burn that part, Mustang”

“Why should I? You might-“

“Want to escape? Please, I’m done for, I will bleed out soon enough” he pointed to his mud stained clothes, turning a deeper shade of crimson. “And if I don’t, those who hired me will have my head. You know, Roy Mustang, I’ve decided I don’t want to kill you”

“How so?”

“Just like that. They weren’t paying me enough to kill you, anyway. Your head is worth more, you see?”

Mustang snorted. “I am really curious how much my head costs, but more than that, who are those who wanted to kill me this time?”

Cold blunt fingers touched his cheek. “Not yet. Burn that first”

Roy pondered his options. The man might be lying, or he might be truthful. He had no certainty over what was going to happen.

Nor could he sit there and rot, so he pointed his fingers to the designated spot and snapped them.

XXXXX

Edward felt some veins pop when the scared soldier pointed the blond General to him. Indeed, the man had taken him to where Major General Armstrong stood, apparently snapping and shouting at someone. However, he didn’t pay that much attention to that as he did to the very image of his brother and his childhood friend.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Crendell turned and let out a guttural chuckle. “I say, this is quite the family reunion!”

“What is that scum doing here?” Edward asked, not minding his language. If Roy was indeed dead, he would have the man’s head. He could pledge it was his fault everything happened.

“The General was telling us about the encounter he had with General Mustang, he has been looking for you” Miles said, hoping to minimise the amplitude of the scene that Edward was going to cause.

“I know that! He found me and then, guess what? He fucking disappeared!” Edward exploded. “And you, you fucking bastard, I can swear you have something to do with what happened, you piece of shit!”

“Brother! Stop swearing, the General was trying to help” Alphonse tried to reason. His eyes widened “You are bleeding!”

“Not my blood and not your business!” Ed cut sharply. “What are you two doing in Central, as a matter of fact? You said you wouldn’t be coming”

Winry raised her hands in surrender. “Surprise? Don’t shoot!”

“Brother, are you alright?”

“I... I just can’t. Doesn’t matter why you are here. Just...” he sighed, finally letting down his guard. He was so set on finding someone he knew that he didn’t allow himself to think of he had seen. Al sensed his brother’s distress and hugged him tightly, bumping into Crendell and sending him to the ground.

“Hey, watch out!“

“Shut up” Al dismissed Crendell and enveloped his brother in a warm embrace. “Brother, what happened to you?”

“He’s gone...” Ed said, struggling despite of himself. He didn’t want pity, he wanted to know what became of his lover. “Let’s just get out of here, it’s too open”

“What did you say? Who is gone?” Armstrong inquired. “Oh, no...” she muttered.

Ed turned his eyes to her. “It’s his blood” he stated and then pushed his brother away to walk to a more intimate place where they could talk.

XXXXX

Roy watched the flames burn a circle on the ground. “Okay, now what?” he asked.

Jansen smiled at him, his feline eyes clear in the bright flames. “Mustang... it was Aerugo. Look for a certain Minister Ermacora, he’s easy to find. My respects to you, General” he said, clutching at his stomach as more blood oozed from his mouth. “Go into the flames, it’s your ticket home”

He caught Roy’s sweaty palms in his cold metal ones. The fingers felt cool against the heated skin, refreshing. They made the young alchemist long for the automail he knew so well. Jansen let go of him, leaving the broken amulet in his palm. “Go, Mustang. I hope I made the good decision. I leave that thing to you, maybe you can figure it out. I never really knew how to use it” he said and pushed Roy away into the flames.

Mustang could see the older alchemist crumble to the ground in a coughing fit. He wondered if that’s how he would have looked if the roles were reversed, as they were supposed to. But they were inside a mirror. Everything was reversed.

As life drained from Jansen’s form, Roy noticed that the scenery was changing. The sky was bending in half, like it was trying to catch them whole between its folds, the ground was getting narrower and rocks were crumbling under the powerful force of the earth. He backed into the flames, but he couldn’t feel their heat.

He waved his hand to the dying man, who in return smiled at him. “It was five million cenz. You deserve another zero to the sum” Mark Jansen said as his head touched the ground.

XXXXX

Edward walked them all to one of the more isolated tents. There wasn’t anyone there anyway, the crowd had gathered to the riverside to watch the fireworks. He didn’t want to have anyone tailing him, all he wanted was a bit of silence to think how he could find Roy. He struggled with the memories of all the reports he has ever read, searching for something that might give him an idea. He knew he had to consult books, but there was no time, he didn’t know what was going on. Something was nagging him, some sounds he didn’t comprehend, when all he wanted was silence.

He felt so cold.

Alphonse came closer to him. “Brother, I’m sorry... but you need to listen to me! Edward!”

Oh, it was his brother who was talking, he realised. He didn’t want to listen. “No, Al, I’m not listening. I’m not going anywhere with you. My place is here, I don’t care what that bastard made you promise. I have nowhere else to go. So stop this, Alphonse. Please”

“So you were listening! Brother, understand, it is for your safety. The Major told us about your encounter, you must understand there is something wrong, we should at least search into it-“

“No. I must. Stop it, brother” Edward made, suddenly feeling tired. “And do I really need a whole entourage behind me?”

“Brother, be reasonable”

“Alphonse, stop it” Winry said behind them. “Ed, we will do anything to help you. Say the word, and we will find the means. Don’t listen to your brother”

The older alchemist let out a sight. “Thanks, Win. I only need a minute and that fucking Crendell out of my sight. I don’t trust him, I am sure he is behind this”

“Which I’m not! I saved Mustang from a bullet, I want to know what happened, too! You are being too presumptive” Crendell protested.

“You standing here listening to what I talk with my brother is reason enough for me not to trust you. Mustang told me not to put any faith in you and I have the habit of trusting his judgement when it comes to people”

“I don’t know what Mustang told you about me, but you are the last to have seen him, from what I gather. We should share what we know and find him, yes?”

“I’m not sharing anything with you, none of the people I trust put any faith in you. Why should I?” Edward said, narrowing his golden eyes dangerously. “I don’t care you outrank every one of us here or that you are from the military police, just shut up. Court martial me, if you want, just shut up”

All back-talking died in Crendell’s throat as he heard both Elric brothers let out a high pitched yelp. They looked at each other, seemingly in pain. “Have you felt that, brother?” Al asked, stabilising himself. He felt a sudden nauseating sensation that brought bile to his mouth.

“Urgh, yeah...” Ed replied, holding his stomach. “This is strange... haven’t felt like this in a long time...”

“Are you alright?” Miles asked, concern visible on his face.

“Now, yes... it felt like someone has used some powerful form of alchemy” Al hurried to reply. Ed patted his shoulder. “It felt like something died, frankly. Something powerful”

Great booms filled the pleasant wind as the sky was lit up by fireworks. Edward drew his eyes to the sky, smiling at the beautiful memory of the fireworks from the previous year. A tear shed and fell down on his cheek, but nothing more.

He would do anything to find Roy, dead or alive. He was his, the least he could do was to bury him.

The light played across his tired features, the sweat on his forehead shining when a new colour popped up into the darkness of the sky. He finally had silence, he mused.

His little family gathered around him, his brother and their best friend. Both Northmen towered behind them protectively as they all watched the sky.

Crendell felt out of place. He watched the five people in front of him, all sorrowful and solemn. They were a mismatched bunch, but they all had each other in need. He wondered what Mustang’s team was doing, if they knew their boss was missing. They must have, the Major General told them so.

Perhaps they even found him, lost in the crowd. It must have been just a misunderstanding, that’s all.

He kept a respectful distance from them. That was the least he could do. They all were probably thinking they lost a good friend, though for all it was worth, Edward’s face spoke of something else.

He rested for a while on that thought. He enjoyed Mustang’s company and constant chase. It quite pained him to think the man might be dead. He sincerely hoped he wasn’t.

He looked at his side, feeling eyes boring into him. He subtly shifted his gaze to see if there was someone watching him, and let out a gasp when he saw who was looking. “I’ll be damned” he breathed.

It appeared that Edward felt the same eyes on him, and was now looking at the dark man with a face that screamed of murder. “No way... You piece of shit!” he roared, crossing the short distance to the man at a neck breaking pace. “You bastard, you fucking bled on me and vanished, what are you doing here smiling?” he cursed, clenching his automail arm in a fist.

Roy stood defenceless in front of his lover, beaming with joy. He was dirty and had water still dripping from his hair, but he looked beautiful in Edward’s eyes.

He still looked beautiful after Edward’s metallic fist connected with his jaw. “You bastard! You got me worried!” Ed broke into a fit of anger, kicking and punching the older man who was now laughing. “Don’t you fucking laugh, I thought you were dead! Dead, you hear me! And why the fuck are you wet?!” he hissed, his speech interrupted by the constant thumping of his blows.

Roy decided he had enough of Ed’s beating, no matter how appealing it was to see the bubbling blond so upset about his supposed demise. He caught his short lover into a tight embrace, one that cost him another kick, but he knew it was worth the pain.

Ed suddenly jumped in his arms, wrapping his feet around his waist. “Roy... I’m happy you’re alive” he said truthfully and kissed him squarely, their lips clashing with a force that could draw sparkles.

The first to react at the display was Crendell. “Umm...  what is going on?”

Olivier Armstrong turned sharply at the man to silence him. “Shut up, Crendell” She spoke so low he feared she might choke him with her forked tongue. He backed a few steps, raising his arms in defence.

A few feet away from them, the two lovers held each other tightly, not caring about the prying eyes. They only had friends around them, friends and Crendell, whom neither knew what to do with.

Edward was visibly shaking in Roy’s arms, shocked to have the older man in front of him in such a good shape after what he’d seen not too long time before. He was dirty, his shirt was torn and he was drenched in something that smelled like stale water and mud, but he was in one piece. He had so many questions and so much yelling that he needed to do, he didn’t know where to start from, but that could wait for when they got home and made themself more decent. Or at least smelled more decent.

However, at that moment, they were in their own little bubble, lost in the joy of their encounter. They couldn’t care less about the world and their own dubious smells.

For nothing could reflect what they had together, in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now, I will return with some more interesting things soon, in the next chapter. Until then, thank you for reading and please don’t forget to leave a review, kudo and bookmark. I’d love to hear more from you!  
> Thank you again, bye bye!


	22. Chapter 22 - Foreign affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Morning! Long chapter ahead of us, with some more development for Roy’s plan to overtake the country and turn it into a democracy. As per warning - swearing, mild violence and things that could have turned into something graphic, but that’s going to be for the next chapter. As for now, thank you very much for reading!  
> Don’t forget to leave a commentary, kudo and bookmark! I’m waiting for your thoughts!  
> Alright now, on with the slaughter...

Chapter 22 – Foreign affairs

The phone rang loudly on Jean Havoc’s desk. He raised his eyes and looked over the newspaper he had been reading for the third time that evening. He eyed the ringing device, but didn’t move to answer. The receiver was vibrating so heavily he could bet it was going to fall of the phone’s body.

He didn’t make any bets, though. He took pity on the poor old phone and picked up the receiver, blowing a cloud of smoke to free his mouth. He cleared his throat and placed the device to his ear. “Yes?” he replied, chewing slowly on the cigarette’s filter.

A female chuckled over the line. “Jean, sweetie? I’ve heard there’s a party at Roy-Roy’s, everyone’s going!”

‘A what?’ Jean thought, almost chocking on the cigarette. His former commanding officer instructed him he might have to get Edward and his brother out of the city, then Lieutenant Hawkeye told him that he went missing and that she also didn’t know where Fullmetal was, and now the nice and lovely Miss Carol from the Telephonic Central was telling him the boss was gathering everyone at his house.

He wondered what happened to make the man who loathed having anyone over at his house have such a change of heart.

He talked for a bit with the blonde aid and then hung up. He crushed the cigarette bud, his eyes wandering to the world outside his window. He did what he always did when the boss had someone call in his stead, and that was assessing the situation outside.

He couldn’t see anything burning, that was good. There was no smoke, that was good as well.

But he could smell something burning, instead.

“Oh, shit!” he exclaimed. “Not again!” he groaned, patting a burn hole in his polished desk. He missed the ashtray by mere centimetres and extinguished the cigarette right on his wonderfully shining desk. He had just polished it for the same reason the previous week.

He grunted at the newfound hole in the protective coat. It was identical to another at least a dozen other holes, made in the same circumstances. Some associates of his boss called, they said something surprising, and he crushed his cigarette in the wood.

He should ask Mustang for a new desk, he decided. It was his fault that his black oak one was ruined.

He groaned some more and opened the door to the vast storage of ammunition and guns. He wanted to light another cigarette, but he remembered what Ed advised him.

Yes, he knew he wasn’t supposed to smoke in a place where everything could ignite, but that was the thrill of the job, right?

He sheathed his black turtleneck sweater and looked down at his heavy black boots. He despised unlacing them, they had too many loops and were too hard to pull out from his large feet. He tugged at them, barely freeing half of his foot when his sister came to his rescue.

“When will you learn to unlace your shoes, Jean?” she asked, giggling like she did when they were children and her older brother still couldn’t get off his shoes. He might have been older, but that didn’t mean he was defter when it came to little things like laces.

“Shut up, Marie, and help me out” he said, pointing at his boot. “You were the one who said I should wear these cursed things, which look good on me, alright, but I can’t possibly take them off”

“Weren’t you supposed to wait for the Elrics?” she asked as she helped Jean with his laces. He never admitted it, but he still had a little difficulty in properly bending his knees, so she didn’t complain when he needed a hand with his shoes. She might have been his younger sister, but she had to look after her charge. She always had.

“No longer, apparently. Riza told me the boss went missing like three hours ago, but now Miss Carol called and said I have to go to his place”

“His place?” Marie made. “I thought he never asked for anyone there. Do you know where to go?”

“Evidently, I used to drive him around, remember? Had to drag his ass out of bed a few times, you know” Jean retorted chuckling. “Thanks, Sis” he said when Marie finished with his boots. “I don’t know what I would do without you”

“Get a wife, Jean, one that knows how to take shoes off” she jested and patted Jean on the knee. “Then you won’t need me anymore”

“Ha, ha, get lost, Sis” he ushered the woman who was now bending over in a fit of laughter. He pulled up some street pants and a knitted sweater and slipped his feet in some well-worn shiny shoes, far more comfortable that the assault boots. He loved them very much, they had been his constant companion over the years of military covert missions, but they were a pain when he had to sit down and wait.

Deeming himself ready for a walk out in the city, he pulled a strand of golden hair behind his ear and went to salute his sister. “Marie! I‘m going out!” he yelled after her. She must have been reading the stock reports from their family store, she took the papers with her to look over them as she kept Jean company.

“Sure, Jean!” she yelled back. She ran to him, smiling toothily. “Do you think Riza will be there too?” she asked innocently.

“Most likely. Why?”

Marie gripped the door frame with a sly smile on her face. “She’s a nice girl, Jean. You should bring her over, Mamma will love her”

“Get out of here, Marie!”  he called after the fleeing woman, giggling as she ran away from him. If he had his heavy boots at hand, he would have thrown them after her.

He snorted at his sister’s antics. She was going to marry soon with that doctor of hers, Harold, and now the whole family wanted him married too. Even their sweet mother who never pushed his buttons started nagging him with ideas of marriage. He was getting sick and tired of them.

He couldn’t keep one single girlfriend, how could he possibly get married? Maybe if he paid them, one poor soul would accept him, but he wasn’t sure that’s how things worked.

He got out of the deposit his boss sometimes used as a safe house and lit a cigarette. He pushed his hands deep in his pockets and reflected. What could possibly make his former commanding officer request a meeting at his own house? He never did such things, they had a million other places to gather at besides his home.

He kicked a pebble out of his way, sending it flying under the wheels of an incoming car. He looked at the vehicle, a big great beast with little flags at its rear windows.

Flags... Amestris’ flag...

He smiled. It was the first time he ever missed the annual gathering of troops. Even when he was still sentenced to a life in the wheelchair, he still went to that damned parade.

Only this year, he had not.

He had to understand he was no longer an officer. He knew it, but he didn’t fully come to terms with it. He was the man from the shadows now, not someone from the front lines. He no longer needed to go to those events.

But thanks to Mustang, he had something better to do.

He hoped that whatever awaited him at the man’s residence was good enough to compensate for his boredom in the storage.

Jean had to walk a considerable distance, but the tone in Miss Carol’s voice told him he didn’t have to rush. He looked up at the moon, clouded by the slight smoke coming from the fireworks from that night’s show. He had always liked fireworks, they were so bright and beautiful.

He smiled when he saw Mustang’s car, neatly parked in his vast garden. He didn’t bother calling at the front doorbell, instead he followed the long fence to the back yard. He entered the narrow alley behind the big manse and knocked shortly.

He didn’t have to wait long for someone to answer him.

“Havoc, so good that you’ve came” Hawkeye greeted him, her eyes weary.

“Howdy, Hawkeye” he saluted as he crushed his cigarette in his sole. “What’s going on?” he asked.

The woman shrugged and looked down. “Believe me when I say I’m not quite sure”

“How so? Thought you were the only one of us to know what is going on. The world is getting queerer by the day, Hawk” he teased.

She had to snort at that. “I know, I know! Anyway, what I do know is that we have a drenched General and an Edward covered in blood in the living room, along with the whole team and some more”

“Um, alright... that should be interesting enough” he said and patted the Lieutenant on the shoulder with a smile.

Damn, he liked that woman a bit too much, he mused as he entered the living room.

What hit him first was the stale smell of mud and rot. Next, he saw his former colleagues from work on the couch, talking and laughing together. Breda was the loudest, who was apparently telling a joke when he had interrupted them. He could see Major Armstrong with his sister and her loyal subordinate on the other side of the couch, engaged in a conversation with a girl... Winry, if he remembered her name right. He didn’t know how she landed there, but there she was.

He noticed the youngest of the Elric brothers talking with Falman, and next to him was a sight to behold, staring an Edward with blood in his hair and a Mustang rubbing mud off his own, his clothes caked with dirt and torn around the middle. He had a small pond under his feet, but he seemed positively cheerful.

And next to him, there was Crendell. Didn’t the boss tell him the man was undesirable? What was he doing in Mustang’s living room, sitting on his armchair?

He looked at Hawkeye in disbelief. “Excuse me, boss, you know I’m not one to comment on your decisions, but what the fuck is going on? Why are you filthy and why’s the chief covered in blood? And what’s this guy doing here?” he pointed to Crendell. “’course, if you don’t mind me askin’, boss”

Roy lifted his eyes from Edward, to whom he was previously talking. “Ah, good that you’re here, Havoc. If everyone’s seated, please pardon me, I will go change into something that doesn’t have grime leaking out of it”

“That’d be the time, you’ve made a mess out of the floor with that filth! You’ve ruined the carpet, dammit!” Edward exclaimed, pushing Roy out of the room.

“Chief, you are dirty too” Havoc noticed as he took Roy’s place beside him.

“Yeah, but I don’t stink”

“Yes, you do, Fullmetal” Olivier Armstrong noticed from her chair. “Go wash off that thing, I don’t want mushrooms growing out of your hair. It’s enough Mustang cut out our air supply with that stench of his. We won’t be stealing anything, we’ve got your precious Hawk’s eyes on us” she tilted her head to Mustang’s secretary.

Edward shrugged and followed the muddy trail Roy left behind him.

Havoc shifted from a leg to another, looking around in the room. That was the old team, with a few additions, but damn his life, he couldn’t feel at ease. He saw them talking to each other, laughing and commenting at various things, but he could notice they were as confused as him.

“Now, seriously, I want to know what is going on” he said, taking another cigarette and putting it behind his ear for later. If he remembered well, the General let him smoke in the kitchen from time to time.

“Calm down, blondie” the female General said, “we know as much as you do as to why we are here”

“I think it has something to do with what happened at the exercise. We’ve had some really interesting events today” Crendell trailed.

“No shit, what are you doing here, again?” Breda asked, folding his arms over his belly.

“That’s the same thing I was asking!” Jean pouted, pointing at the green eyed General. “What’s he doing here?”

Crendell sighed and shook his head. “I feel so much love coming from anyone associated with Mustang, I think I might choke on it”

“Aren’t we a loving bunch?” Roy asked as he came back inside the living room. He had a mop in his hands, which he leaned on the wall. He cracked open one of the windows, smelling the fresh air outside. “Much better” he deemed with a smirk.

He ran a hand through his damp hair, yet very much cleaner than before. He had a rather difficult time taking off all the things that caught in his hair from when he helped Jansen, but he managed it quite alright.

He silently took the mop from where he put it and cleaned the patch of murky water he left in the room. After he wiped it clean, he dropped the mop on the floor and patted his hands on his clean black trousers.

“Havoc, you can smoke, you know” he said with a little smile. Havoc nodded cheerfully and took the crystal ashtray Roy had kept for special occasions.

Edward came in not too long after, his hair shining in the electric light and pulled up in a high pony tail. He had a towel on his shoulders and another in his hand, which he threw at Roy. He caught it with deft moves born out of the necessity to catch whatever his blond lover threw at him.

“Havoc, to the window! Now!” Ed jerked his hand to emphasize what he said, frowning at Jean’s cigarette.

“Aye, chief!” Havoc replied, chuckling. He had always loved Ed’s face when he sent him to smoke at the window, he looked like a child dismissing a playful fluffy dog. He grabbed a chair, put it in front of the opened window and took a seat on it. “Happy, now?” he mocked.

“You can stomp that cigar of yours anytime now, Havoc” Ed retorted.

The older Elric frowned and wanted to say something, but his brother cut him sharply. “Brother, don’t be rude!”

“Nah, don’t mind him, Al” Jean said, taking another drag. “We all know how short his-“ he paused, looking evilly at the young state alchemist “-temper is” he finished with a daring grin.

Ed had to bite his cheek not to make a scene. Olivier started laughing. “What on Earth have you done to the poor kid, Mustang? He should have been on the ceiling from being called a midget with an attitude!”

Roy shrugged. “Puberty” he deadpanned.

“Don’t get me started, bastard...” Ed sneered.

“What, you haven’t reached it yet? Oh, my bad!” Mustang said nonchalantly.

Edward’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He rolled the towel around his shoulders and hit Roy’s hip with it. The man jumped like he was on fire and lifted his own towel up. “White towel! See, I surrender”

“Sir, that’s not how it works” Hawkeye sighed disapprovingly, putting a hand to her forehead.

“No?”

“No. There has to be a flag”

“Damn” Roy made. “Well, sorry Fullmetal, I think I’m starting to confound a towel with a flag. I guess that’s what happens when you stay all day with small people, you can’t tell sizes anymore”

Ed snorted. That was lame even for Roy, he had to admit. “I think you should check your eyes, Mustang, you start seeing things again”

“Hey, boss, don’t joke about the chief’s height!” Breda defended. “He’s like a little brother to us, we don’t mock family. A very little brother, but still, he’s ours”

“Well, at least he’s my big brother, let’s give him at least that. Let him be big at least to me” Alphonse said, shifting in his chair. Realising what he had said, he hastily added “Funny how they’ve always thought I was the older one”

“Inside a two meters tall armour, I would have said the same, if I didn’t know the truth” Miles said honestly. Everyone looked at the Ishbalan like they have seen him for the first time. “What? I first didn’t notice Fullmetal next to his brother, don’t look at me like that. It’s good his hair stood out, or I wouldn’t have seen him”

“Couldn’t see him from your height, huh?” Roy asked. “I know what you mean! He’s so hard to see sometimes”

“Let’s drink to Fullmetal’s height, I say!” Olivier toasted with her water glass. “And we would be toasting with wine if Mustang wasn’t such a cheapskate and kept us on dry. Or on water, as a matter of fact”

“I would be toasting to that if I had a glass” Roy agreed and put his empty hands in front of him. “But it’s hard to get to them, Fullmetal put them on the lowest shelf so he could reach them”

“And your old bones start cracking when you bend, we know” Ed jumped.

“Hey, Elric, don’t call Mustang old! He’s younger than me” the Armstrong General heard herself say. Miles quirked his eyebrows. “That makes you ancient, Sir” he said testily.

Olivier turned her head to her former subordinate, eyes boring daggers. “Remind me again, whom are you working for?”

“For me, Major General, not you, remember? Or is the old age not treating you gently?” Roy asked, clapping his hands to gather all eyes on him. “However pleasant it might be discussing Fullmetal’s unimpressive height and Armstrong’s venerable age, it isn’t the reason for which I’ve gathered you all here”

“I hope it wasn’t, boss” Breda commented. “We all agree on these aspects, right?”

“For the sake of feminine pride, I’m not gonna say anything about the Lady General, but I agree on Ed’s height. Ain’t he small, this runt?” Winry interrupted, sipping on her glass of water.

“Ain’t this runt gonna stop using your maintenance services for his automail? Two automail limbs, mind you!” Edward defended himself, dangling his metallic leg in the air.

“Brother, you’ve just called yourself a runt”

Ed blushed. He did call himself that, didn’t he? He hurriedly added “Let’s hear what Mustang has to say, shall we?”

“Am I hearing right, Ed, or did you ask the boss to start talking?” Havoc asked from his place in front of the window. He rolled the bud of the lit cigarette, watching how clouds of smoke danced in front of his eyes. “You were right, Crendell, some really interesting things are going on today”

At that, all eyes turned to Crendell. He took a defensive position. “Don’t look at me like that, I haven’t done anything”

“But you will” Roy started. He walked to one of the many cabinets in the living room. He got out a few bottles of liquor and gave them to Hawkeye, and pulled a few glasses out. “Anyone wishes for some coffee or tea?” he asked, ducking his head under the many lower shelves to look for teacups.

A few hands raised. “Coffee, Sir, I think it will splendidly do” Falman talked in everyone’s name, followed by an approving hum.

Hawkeye felt herself needed for the task of brewing the said beverage. She was however stopped by Ed, who lifted his flesh hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, Lieutenant, I’ll make it. Mustang, make sure you talk loud enough so I can hear you from the kitchen, alright?” he commanded, leaving the room with his hands in his pockets.

Roy nodded and turned his attention to his audience. “Alright, everyone help themselves to whatever you want. Now that we’ve managed the pleasantries, I will get to the point of our meeting. As you all know, today has happened a very interesting thing. If some of us may recall, some good years ago, when we were stationed in the East, we had a mission to capture a certain retired Mirror Alchemist”

“The one with the bullets shooting back at us, is that it?” Havoc asked from his little cloud of smoke.

“Yes, that one” Roy agreed. “Today I had the pleasure of reencountering him, and unfortunately he is no longer with us to stand for trial. You all have noticed my previous attire, I must admit it was a very exciting affair. Nevertheless, this good fellow proved himself rather useful on the last part of our meeting, drawing my attention to a very interesting phenomenon. It seems like more and more governments want me shorted by the head, and this time I have some names attached to the respective countries. What I mean to is that we, at last, have the needed material to incriminate some of the more difficult politicians from around our borders”

“Blackmail, Sir? Isn’t that a bit far from how we are normally working?” Fuery perked up.

“No, of course not! I don’t like the idea of blackmail, but we can use the fact that I apparently have a price on my head to ask them to let us continue our projects in peace. It won’t be blackmailing them with some dirty secrets, but reminding them that killing me won’t solve much. Call it... a business proposal”

“Making deals with those who want you dead, Roy? Stupid move, maybe bold, but stupid” Edward commented as he came back with a steaming pot of coffee. Those around the low table poured themselves some in their awaiting cups, some spiking it with brandy or scotch.

Ed poured himself some of the dark liquid in his fiery red mug and handed Roy his own blue one. He then put some sugar cubes in another and stirred the brew until the sugar dissolved. He took it to Havoc. “There you go” he offered to the smoking man, who in turned nodded his thanks.

“Not at all, actually” Roy said, nursing to his steaming coffee. “I think it is high time we changed our foreign policy. We are fighting for installing a true democracy, yet we have a very poor relationship with the outer states. So here is what I suggest doing. We will very boldly declare we know about the attempts at my life and come up with deals that will help our countries cross some bridges. I mean to develop our state by the help of the others, and in turn aid to their own modernisation. I do not need to blackmail some dignitaries and make them dig our own mess from under the carpet. We have enough as it is, we don’t need any more”

“And those who don’t agree or like your terms?” Hawkeye brought up, earning a smile from Roy.

“Why, we make them like my terms”

XXXXX

_Two hours ago, at the military parade grounds_

Roy smiled sweetly at his blond lover, who in turn frowned. It took him a while to notice they had company around them, friendly faces, alright, but still company. They were supposed to minimalize their intimacy in front of anybody else, but here they were, completely carried away in the spur of the moment.

Now, with both their feet on the ground, they’ve realised their slip.

Or at the very least Edward did. He wasn’t that sure about the older alchemist, who preferred to watch him sheepishly. “I think we kind of screwed up” he said, and Roy agreed. “Probably”

He shook some of the water off his hair and advanced to the little group that was staring at them. He practically dragged Ed after him. He stopped for a moment to look at them all.

The two Northmen were absolutely passive to their little show, their faces blank with only a little trace of understanding. Winry beamed, happy in her own selfless way. She tightly held on Alphonse’s forearm, who in his stead looked a little out of place. He didn’t know what to make at the display, still having problems with picturing his brother with the older man.

But Crendell’s face was the most story-telling. He had so many emotions shifting on his face, it was hard to put a finger on the most evident one.

But Roy didn’t have to think too much on it, as the man himself verbalised his most intense feeling. “What is the meaning of this?”

Roy dismissed the elder with the back of his hand, and instead turned his attention to the other four people. “Is anyone from my team alerted?”

“Yes, we’ve spoken to Lieutenant Hawkeye, and she must have told the others, as far as I am aware” Armstrong replied and patted her subordinate’s shoulder. “Let’s go and tell her we’ve found our missing stallion” she said and started walking away.

“Major, tell them to go to my house” Roy then turned to Al and his wife. “You know my telephonist, Al? The lady with blond hair and red lips?”

Al looked down, trying to remember who that was. “Err, I think I know her, she’s the one who was telling you to stop flirting over the president’s line!”

“That’s her. She lives on the third floor of the big red bricks house on Imperial Street, at number twelve. Go to her place, she has a yellow door, the only one on the floor, tell her you are Fullmetal’s brother and that I’ve sent you to announce Havoc to come to my house. To tell him Roy is having a party, yes? I know for a fact her place isn’t under anyone’s surveillance, so you can go at leisure”

“Alright, we can do that” Winry said and caught her husband’s hand and fled the scene before he could protest.

Crendell watched the young couple go and then turned his attention back to his cadet. “May I know what is the meaning of this, Mustang? I knew you’ve always had a great love for your subordinates, but I wasn’t aware it went that far”

“How’s so, General, are your sources failing you?” Roy retorted. “You should change them”

“Are you implying I have someone following you? Oh, please, Mustang, I’m not as interested in your life as you think I am. I merely don’t want you especially dead, but that doesn’t mean it would terribly trouble me”

“And here I was thinking how nice of you it was that you cared. Or you were just saying it for the show that you followed me to... how did you put it... oh, protect me?”

“I have admitted I don’t want you dead, but my reasons aren’t awfully noble or altruistic”

“That I know, don’t worry. I have an intriguing file, right? Very interesting how I have no family records, even though you know I had lived with my parents for a while, no? I happen to know when someone is trying to sniff into my personal affairs. Call it intuition”

Crendell’s jaw clenched, but he didn’t say anything. “Funny how you’ve just happened to know that my parents were killed, don’t you think? There’s no need to lie, you’ve been trying to figure me out from the moment we’ve met, when I was just a trainee. I was interested in you, myself, so why not be honest?”

“You know it can cast a very dark shadow upon your carefully built image if anyone were to find you were sleeping with your subordinate, not to mention a man” Crendell pointed out.

“Wow, now, who said he was?” Edward protested.

“You just did, with your flaming up. Mustang, you understand the consequences”

“Oh, very well I do, but you must also understand the consequences of your betrayal of the state, don’t you, Crendell? Don’t blush here, pal, you know what I’m talking about”

“You wouldn’t” the General said.

“I would, don’t you worry. I’m not that honourable, as you’ve very well said, I’m sleeping with my subordinate. Why should I care about you? I’ve been asking the Fuhrer for a while why you aren’t facing the firing squad, and he has been asking himself the same thing. He told me to announce him when I’m becoming tired of you. A certain state alchemist that I’ve met many years ago in Ishbal told me the gunshots sound magnificent in autumn, they go splendidly with the falling leaves”

“Are you threatening me?” Green eyes stared into coal ones.

Edward snorted loudly. “Yes, for the Truth’s name, he is threatening you. Can you two at least try to cut each other somewhere more privately, eventually closer to home? Your blood is fucking sticky, Mustang, I’d kill you with my own hands right now for a shower. Stop giving me more reason to want you dead”

“Blood is sticky, Fullmetal” Roy said, looking at his dirty nails. “If you kill me, you would be even stickier”

“Reason enough to get your shit together and take our leave. You two can threaten each other on the way home” the blond scolded and took his own advice of leaving.

Crendell measured up Edward’s retreating form. “He doesn’t mess around”

“No, not really” Roy stated proudly. “Come on, I know for a fact he doesn’t usually go back from his words, and I still value my life” he said and pushed the man with his finger. “Let’s go. We’ll talk as we walk. You just make sure nobody sees us, clothes torn and all, and you’re in the game”

XXXXX

“I understand your desire for peaceful negotiation, General, but I don’t see how it will play out” Miles pointed out. He lifted his dark glasses to the top of his head, and rubbed his tired red eyes. “There has to be someone to make the proposals, you going in person is dangerous. Also, we can’t know yet if the source is reliable, and we need to properly asses the damages that might be caused to the state and to your image if the negotiations go wrong. I’m right behind you, Roy, but this is a bit half-baked, if you ask me”

Roy nodded, thoughtfully. “It’s a bit rushed, I understand, but we have someone who will help us and who will make sure the threats won’t be affecting me or the state”

“Who?”

He grinned. “Why, our friend here”

“This traitor?” Olivier Armstrong exploded. “I’m starting to give reason to Fullmetal, that’s madness!”

“I rarely agree with my sister, but she’s right” Alex’s head popped up from behind the blond General. “We can’t trust someone who has sold the state’s secrets to the enemies”

Some others agreed with the burly alchemist, but Roy motioned his hands for them to settle down.

“Good point, Major, but who is to know about treasons and other underhanded actions besides someone who had been doing them for years?”

“So you practically say we let a man with shit for spine to talk in your name? Mustang, I’m asking you again, are you sure those medical reports were right?” Ed questioned, blowing some steam that was flushing his cheeks. “I’m just saying”

“Well, the doctor that made them was easy to buy” Roy jested. “But really, are you seeing what I’m trying to do?”

“Me, I don’t fully understand” Crendell rose to his feet for the others to see him better. “The General and I had a long talk on our way here, and I must admit I see some reason in his proposal, but I don’t totally comprehend what you want me to do. I will share what I know, not freely, of course, but it has been brought to my attention that I have a death sentence. I like money, but I like being alive a bit more. The state will pay me and keep me alive, that’s my price, and I can provide you with all the information that you want. But in all honesty, I don’t see how I will make a good face for promoting your interests”

“Nobody expects you to be working for us, for a change” Havoc said smartly from his spot in front of the window. “Boss, I think I understand what you’re saying”

Roy nodded. “That’s good. I know it’s a bit rough around the edges, but this plan might work. So, are you standing behind me?”

The whole room filled with a roaring ‘Yes’. “Of course we do, boss” Breda spoke first, and both Fuery and Falman nodded. “We don’t trust this guy, but we will follow you anywhere”

“You have Brigg’s support, as much as it can be given” Olivier agreed. Miles, who was seated next to her, added “And of the Ishbalans and the Eastern border”

The Strong Arm Alchemist soon followed. “I will make sure your collaboration with fellow alchemists goes well and have full informational support from the archives”

“We will help however we can” Al said, looking at Winry. “We are civilians, but we can spread rumours and take a vibe from the people, if you need”

“You have all the supplies you need from me and my family, boss” Havoc hurried to say. He blew some smoke to prove his pledge.

“And we have your back, Sir, from up above to the ground support” Hawkeye said in the name of the Central team.

The raven haired alchemist smiled at the friendly faces he saw in the room. They never let him down. He turned his gaze to his lover, who was looking impressed. Ed realised he hadn’t said anything. “You know you have my full support, Roy. Took back these shitty limbs for you, you shouldn’t be asking” he made and took another sip from his sweetened coffee. Winry exclaimed at the mention of her automail, but she went unnoticed.

“I will help however I can, then” Crendell said and went to the window to light a cigarette. He took a drag and then blew the grey smoke out in the night’s crisp air.

“One question, though” Breda raised. “What of our makeshift ally, if he dares betray us?”

“Why, we shoot him” Havoc answered and crushed the cigarette in the ashtray.

XXXXX

_Less than two hours ago_

Crendell took another cigarette from his pocket. He didn’t know the reason why he kept on smoking that day, he rarely did, but he couldn’t find any other way to cope with what he was hearing and seeing. He was tired of looking behind his back, he had been doing it for too long now. Sometimes he wondered how many lost their lives due to the information he had been selling for years, how many lost their business or loved ones. He would have liked to know, he though he deserved as much.

To know whom he hurt, so he would know whom to ask for forgiveness before he went to sleep.

He knew he had to survive, and he did anything he could. He never had a family to support him, he had to get by some way. He was a rat who kept on living no matter what, he did anything for anyone as long as money came his way. There could have been millions of contradictions, conflicts of interests alike, he didn’t care. All he ever did was to survive.

So he had to ask himself, how will he outlive this? What was the price this time?

Roy Mustang walked alongside him, a protective hand resting on Fullmetal’s shoulder. The younger man wasn’t protesting anymore, he simply followed the pace his commanding officer has set. Or lover, as he had just gathered.

It was a strange notion, that. Crendell had been infatuated with the idea of the Flame Alchemist, he had tried to learn everything about him. Call it obsession, but he made it his life’s purpose to know more. He heard Roy was a man who never turned down on the extraordinary, but he didn’t suspect he would be dating a man ten years younger, not to mention one that was under his direct command and sometimes saw him as a father of sorts. Or at least a mentor.

Seeing the two alchemists, so broken yet still leaning on each other, made him realise he knew nothing about the teenager he had met all those years in the Eastern Trainee Camp, the teenager he saw trespassing as many military rules as he could to help his fellow trainees.

The one for whom he had signed the decree for becoming what he was now, right in front of his eyes.

“Your thoughts are loud, General” Roy spoke lowly.

“They are, aren’t they?” he replied and looked again at the drenched alchemist. “What really happened to you while you were gone? I’ve never experienced something like what I’ve seen while I walked with you, I can’t begin to imagine what happened after I left”

“Let me take a guess!” Edward exclaimed. “Bet he will say he had fallen from the sky and went through fire to salvage us, mortals, from straying from our righteous path. Make it grand, Mustang, don’t disappoint us” he mocked and elbowed Roy in the stomach, whom in turn laughed with little force. “Believe it or not, you’re not that far off, Fullmetal”

Ed stopped walking to look Roy in the eye. “No shit?”

“None”

“Oh my, our saviour!” Ed laughed, clutching his stomach.

“Don’t start laughing yet, Fullmetal, I still haven’t signed your reports on the last mission and graded you. Watch what you’re saying, we’re even having a military police officer here”

The blond rolled his eyes. “In the past year, you’ve said you would sentence me in front of the Court Martial about what, twenty times? Start doing what you say or shut up. The man has asked you a question, and I’m curious about this, too”

Roy hummed in approval “Fair point. To tell you the truth, I’m not sure I know what happened myself, besides that I indeed fell off some sort of sky, a very watery one, as you can see, and then I had to burn the ground and walk through a fire that didn’t burn me. It felt really prophetical”

“Did alchemy do it all?” Crendell interest picked.

“Most likely. It is very interesting what one can do with alchemy. You must have heard about what happened at the Promised Day” he said, looking for a reaction on Crendell’s face at the notion of the name that only passed between those who were present at the terrible confrontation with Father and the Homunculi.

That shut the older General up. They walked out of the parade grounds in silence, hearing only the sounds of the far away crowd. The fireworks show finished and the air was heavy with smoke.

Crendell drag the last fumes from his cigarette and stomped it with his shoe. The burning cigarette hissed lowly in the moist grass. “I know who is behind the attacks” he stated.

Roy tilted his head in acknowledgement, but looked forward. It wasn’t the moment to say anything.

“I must admit, you have always fascinated me, Mustang” Green eyes looked up at the starry sky. “You have a certain fight in you that makes me wonder what made you this way. I’ve wished I knew more about you, I craved it even, and my fairly comprehensive research has revealed far less than expected. I didn’t expect to find you like... like this”

“Like this? Please, elaborate, if you would”

“I’m not sure how... just different” the reply came, far more truthful than intended.

“You didn’t expect me to be having such loyal subordinates, you didn’t expect me to be such an idealistic fool that did so many terrible things for his dreams, you didn’t expect me to have so many secrets and so little trust in those like you, you didn’t expect me to live with the kid I’ve mentored. Should I continue?” Roy took his hand from where it rested on Ed’s shoulder and brought it in front of his eyes. He looked carefully at each of his fingers. He used to look at them with awe when he was young, those were the hands that gave him alchemy, the power to help others. Now, he wasn’t that sure.

But he knew he would rule with them.

“I can’t say I’ve imagined things to run that deep, no” Crendell admitted. “You were an odd young man, so selfless and fiery, it’s a wonder how your eyes have changed” Roy turned his onyx eyes to look straight into his opponent’s core.  “Trust me, Mustang-” he continued “- I’ve seen you growing, from when you were a fresh trainee full of hope to the adult who shoulders the pains of the world without being aware. I can see you have some great baggage, I wish I knew what. You look the same, but your eyes don’t”

Funny, Roy thought. That was the same thing his good friend Hughes had told him, when the war was finished.

It was only the eyes that betrayed him, always.

“You have the same eyes like you did when I’ve first met you in the Trainee Camp, General” Roy reasoned. “But you’ve seen the horrors of people before I did”

“I did most of the horrors that I’ve seen. Eyes of a sinner never change”

Edward chuckled and turned to look at Crendell. “You speak like someone who has many regrets. You don’t exactly pass like one”

“Don’t you also have some? Your brother, what a nice lad, you’ve put him into an armour, I’ve heard. You got his body back, but didn’t you keep your famous automail? Don’t you wish you had all your limbs intact? Don’t talk to me about regrets, boy”

“Don’t talk to me about regrets” Ed scowled. “You know nothing of them. You really feel regret when those you love the most waste in front of your eyes. But I have coped with my failures, I did, and found reasons to live. To go forward. I’ve always been on my own feet without stomping the others. Don’t compare me to you, and don’t judge me, Crendell. You have no right”

Crendell snorted and patted Roy on the shoulder. “I see how you’ve ended with the blondie, he’s got a harsh spoken mouth, but truthful”

The Flame alchemist waved the hand off his shoulder. “I’ve always tried to find loyalty in those I’ve entrusted my back to. Today, you had my life in your hands. You wanted to say it was your job, when the bullet passed through your body. Why was that?”

“I will tell you a nice little secret. I’ve known your father, and it pained me dearly to hear he died. He was a nice kid, older than me I think, but very kind. I grew up in the East, myself, though I was born in the West, or that’s what they said. He used to share his toys with me when I sometimes escaped the orphanage in which I grew up, you see. Only many years later did I find out he had a son, and I turned you into my priority research. Into a job, really. I don’t know how to explain it, but I find a strange fascination in you, I want to get closer to you, somehow. Don’t get me wrong, it is entirely platonic”

Mustang rolled his eyes at that. Crendell hurried to add not to make himself a fool for implying that Roy would go after any man just because he was dating one. “Seeing how we are going to your home, I think you are in need of my services”

“Ah, well done, at last” Roy appraised. “Yes, I want your services, though not for free. I’m not accepting charity”

“How are you willing to pay?”

“With your own head. You will not be executed and you will maintain your position in the military, but you will share everything that you know”

Crendell was taken aback by the boldness of the proposal. “Heh, not the most equivalent exchange, if you get my drift. Don’t you alchemists pride yourselves with that saying? Equivalent exchange?”

“But it is fairly equivalent. Aren’t you a survivor, dear Albert? For your survival, you have to pay the price”

“How well you speak, Mustang. Let me propose you a better deal. Information for survival and a place in your team. I will keep my rank and position, but I will partake in your private missions. This way, I won’t need to chase for you”

“Wait, are you really considering this?” Edward asked shocked. “Don’t you have some nerve on you?”

“In fact I do consider this. What am I saying, this is the reason why I’m taking you to my most humble establishment” Roy explained.

“Well, then” Crendell started. “I might have compiled an extensive list of names for you in advance. Take it as an offer of fair collaboration, from now on” he said and extended his hand to the alchemist.

Roy looked at the offered hand. It sounded like he had been waiting for an opening such as this for a long time. He wondered if it was a good idea after all.

He continued walking by the man’s side, but stopped him as he caught his hand in a firm shake. “I agree. But help me, Crendell, if you by one single thought do me any wrong, no matter how small, I am burning you myself”

XXXXX

Aerugo was a beautiful nation in autumn. The sun wasn’t as bright as it was in summer, only its sweetest touch remained. The winds were soft and caressing against the pedestrian’s cheeks, so unlike the harsh ones that sometimes enveloped Amestris’ cities. Leaves were falling off the exotic trees, dancing in the light breeze until they fell to the warm ground.

‘I wonder if I’ve ever seen something so beautiful’ Crendell asked himself. It was perchance even more beautiful than any of the sights he had ever seen in his many travels, maybe more than the eyes of the women he loved, or whom he pretended to. It was soothing and somehow humbling.

He stretched his feet and arms as soon as he descended from the train. They, him and Major Alex Louis Armstrong, had to travel a long distance to Aerugo’s capital, but it was so much faster than anything that might have gotten them there. He actually asked himself if that’s how it would be to travel to Xing, which was even further away, across the Great Desert, when the men finished the railways. If Mustang succeeded to accomplish that, it might be considered one of the most daring projects ever undertaken by Amestris, even greater than the Grand Wall of Briggs. To connect such a vast empire to their own country would mean a veritable economical boom and a real opportunity for development outside the domain of weapons that Amestris was so fond of.

“Say, Major, do you think we would get this fast to Xing’s capital, when the rail is done?” he voiced his thoughts to the bald giant.

Alex looked down at the much shorter officer, his solitary blond curl bobbling as he did so. “Faster, as far as I know”

“Really?” Crendell made impressed. “This is amazing! I will be able to go to Xing, at last! I’ve never been there, can you imagine? I’ve travelled a lot, but I’ve never ventured to Xing. I’m not that fond of the weather of the desert, it’s too hot for any lesser human being”

“This is why you preferred to sell Amestris to Drachma? It was easier to go through the deadly winds than the scorching heat?” Armstrong deadpanned as he lifted the little luggage he had.

The other officer clicked his tongue. “You’re not one to hide behind the bushes, are you, Major?” He picked up his suitcase and nodded to the personnel that took it out of the train for him. It was heavy and filled with papers and strange looking devices he hoped he wouldn’t need.

The taller alchemist noticed the heaviness of the suitcase and offered to carry it. He exchange luggage with his charge and replied to the man’s rhetorical question with a little proud smile. “I’m a man too big to hide behind the bushes, my oldest sister used to say when we were younger and still in our parent’s home. We don’t always get along, but I’ve always took her advice. I speak true, as much as I can”

“No wonder you are never promoted, Armstrong. Honesty doesn’t take you very far in our line of business” he noted.

“Promotion is not something I desire” he admitted. “It is my sister’s greatest wish, being promoted, but not mine. If I could, I would give her some of my rank and title, if it would help her. I only want to help others. I’m not one to lead”

Crendell chuckled good natured. “You are an honest man, I very much respect that”

“I don’t need your respect” Alex said harshly. He didn’t like the man all that much, he couldn’t possibly understand why Mustang made him take that traitor all the way to Aerugo. He of course accepted his superior’s demand, he never declined anything coming from him, but he didn’t sign up for chit-chatting with the man. He only had to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

The said man placed one hand over his heart. “You Mustang men really hate me. I’m glad I wasn’t partnered with someone else from your lines, I think they would have gaggled me”

“Talk more and I might, Sir”

Crendell couldn’t help but shut up.

However, that urge to keep talking didn’t leave him for long. They were barely in front of their hotel, when he commented “It was rather surprising to find out Mustang skipped a rank to become a General. I asked myself if Grumman forgot the chain of command, but he also become Fuhrer without being a full General first”

“I’m not one to be impolite, but I will gaggle you if you don’t stop talking, Sir” Alex said and glanced down at him. Crendell took a good step aside him. He enjoyed talking, alright, but he didn’t like it when a man at least three heads taller threatened him. Might he be one of the most gentle giants he had ever met, but he couldn’t remember he was brother to one of the most aggressive women he knew.

It must have run in the family, somehow.

They checked in the hotel Roy told them to go to. It was beforehand decided to share a room, so that the Major could watch his steps.

He was fascinated by the meticulous mannerism the grand blond showed to his clothes and other things he brought with him. He gingerly pulled out a clean shirt to change the dusty one he had worn in the train, and then gave to Crendell the suitcase so he could change as well. He couldn’t possibly carry all the things he needed to take with him for this trip along with clothes and other necessities, so his personal items were all tucked inside the Major’s bag. The man didn’t seem to mind having to carry someone else’s clothes in his own luggage, he had done that many times in his previous escort missions.

Crendell felt his tongue itch from the lack of conversation and the many things he wanted to say. He tried his luck after they both changed into clean clothes. “I noticed Mustang saying you are the usual escort, when it comes to long distances. I wonder why”

Alex sat down on one of the chairs and started dissembling his gun to clean it, all the time pointing it dangerously in Crendell’s direction. The dark haired officer felt the need to move a little to the side.

“I enjoy traveling by train” he said. “I used to go with my sisters everywhere, being the second youngest and having no one to leave me at home with. Mother never believed in nannies and governesses, so we sort of helped each other in the process of growing up. Father was busy in the military, and Mother looked over the family’s business, they were very busy when we were young. When Olivier left to enlist as a trainee, I was just a boy who barely reached her hip, but she took me with her everywhere she had to go to show me the countryside. She said I have to see what is outside the neighbourhood so I don’t become some gullible city boy.  When she no longer could take me with her because she wasn’t permitted to leave her post, I travelled with my other two sisters, until they too left to start their own families. I wanted to do the same with Cathy, my youngest sister, but the war started and I had to leave Central City. When I returned, she was already a respectable lady, she had no need of my help”

“Oh...” Crendell sighed. It was nice hearing someone talk so fondly about family, he liked this kind of stories. He always wanted to listen to them. “I didn’t know you were this close to your family”

“Why not? We don’t always get along, but it’s what I have. So tell me, General, do you have a family?”

Crendell looked at the Major’s hands working the barrel of the gun clean. He remembered he should too clean the guns he brought with him, and the other leather appendages he took in case his negotiations didn’t work as planned.

“I don’t” he replied with half his mouth shut.

“I’m sorry. It’s nice to have someone to go and spend the holidays with” Alex remarked.

“It didn’t seem like your older sister was that eager to spend time with you, when we were at Mustang’s. I heard you had some problems with your family’s house back when he was just a Colonel”

“You hear too many things, Sir” Armstrong remarked and put the clean gun down on the table in front of him. “I admit, we aren’t on the best terms, but I know she loves me dearly, as I do her”

“Lovely” he retorted. Armstrong took the gun he was working on from his hands. “I’m cleaning that” he said in a voice that didn’t leave room to argue.

Crendell laid on one of the beds and lifted his arms up in the air. “We need to think how to approach this Aerugo bastards” he said, trying to find something to do.

“You have previously worked with this fellow Ermacora, didn’t you say so?”

“Over the phone, it is hardly working. He requested petty information from me, and paid an even pettier price. I don’t really know how to make this meeting more realistic. I can’t possibly tell him I want to talk to him because the man he ordered dead sent me” he mused.

“But you can anytime look for him in other ways than by requesting an audience” the blond suggested as he played with a moustache.

Crendell’s green eyes widened. “I thought you Mustang men walked through the front door”

“I walk through the front door because I’m hardly invisible, but everyone is small enough to enter through a window”

“Are you suggesting we broke into the man’s house? How can we possibly get both him and his pet advisor? Or... you want us to kidnap them?! I don’t know what to say... I’m not a man for action”

“You have more leather bounds in your suitcase than I have shirts in my dresser at home. I’m strong enough to knock everyone out, if you are fast enough to tie them all”

“Would you really do anything like that?”

“Why do you think I’m usually the escorting person?” Alex said and looked from where he was standing on the chair too small for his size.

Crendell grinned mischievously. “My, my, Major, I didn’t take you for such a man”

XXXXX

Water hissed loudly in the sink, but Roy couldn’t hear it. He was so anxious about what he was about to do, it made him hardly aware of what was going on around him.

He had returned to work the second day after the troops exercise, and paper work had been unmerciful with him. Hawkeye treated him like a man fresh from a long vacation, but he was not. His wrist ached from the numbers of reports he had to sign, even washing a mug had proved to be a feat. He never had such problems, but nor did he ever have so many papers to sign in just three days.

Three days of work, and he was drained. The Lieutenant never gave him so much work in so little time, he had to ask himself if it had anything to do with the decision he had made about the alliances with the foreign countries. It was a daring project, he knew, but he needed to start making such compromises in order to fully attain his goals. All his team had regarded him strangely when he proposed to send both Crendell and Major Armstrong to Aerugo, to deal with the men who ordered his assassination that weekend. Crendell provided the list he had mentioned at their meeting, and some of the names he too extracted from the mercenaries Havoc had been tying up in the safe houses, proving the truth behind the man’s words.

He wished he knew if he made the right decision. He might either built the greatest alliances, or start wars bigger than in Ishbal.

It was a dangerous gamble, really.

He told Crendell what he wanted from Aerugo. He wanted them to stop their weaponry production and wanted a real armistice for the South. They had been at war for many years, it was getting troublesome for both countries, always searching for a leak in their fragile peace. He wanted free exchange between their nations, he wanted to import their products that were needed in Amestris. They had the largest industry of natural oils and marble, where Amestris had the poorest. But they in change had fuel and easily exportable energy, something that was so hard to obtain in Aerugo. They might have had the riches of the sea, but it was a country of stones and grapes, lacking the energetic potential Amestris had.

He wanted fair exchanges, not blackmail and other underhanded gestures, no. He wanted support in the other countries’ governments, he wanted to be seen like a man of the people and a raiser of the nations. He knew that he could help his own country by helping others, because this kind of affairs uplifted their land, so heavily tried by the wars.

He could only hope others seen his idea as good as he did.

He leaned over the sink, still not hearing the water falling off it. It was starting to overflow when Ed jumped behind him and stopped it. “Are you out of your mind? Do you want have water infiltrating through the floor?”

Roy’s eyes finally focused. “Oh, I didn’t notice it overflowed”

“No shit” Ed grunted. “It can’t stay clean in this kitchen for one lousy day, can it? I’ve just washed everything up, dammit”

“I’m sorry...” Roy apologised sheepishly. He was very tired, it was so dark outside one could stab his eyes out to see, yet he was still up. He didn’t understand what was keeping him up that he couldn’t sleep.

“Let me wash those, and go to bed, Roy” The Flame wanted to protest, but Ed pointed his finger in the bedroom’s direction. “Go up this instant or help me, I’m dragging you upstairs by the hair”

“Alright, alright, you really want me so badly in bed? I could-“

“Get the hell up to bed and sleep, you look like a shadow. You have been sleeping badly since the Major left the country, you need to rest already! Don’t make me beat your ass till you fall unconscious”

Roy started his leave, knowing his lover wouldn’t abstain from doing so.

When his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep in a troubled sleep. He didn’t wake up even when Ed pulled the blanket over him and laid next to him. He didn’t notice the blond hugging him from behind and burying his nose in the crook of his neck.

But he did notice that, when he finally opened his eyes in the morning, the clock showed it was almost noon.

“Fuck!” he made and darted out of the bed, dragging Edward with him. The younger man had his limbs entangled with his.

“What the fuck are you doing, Roy?! Do you want us both to break our necks?” Ed yelled when he woke on the floor. “Why do you keep throwing us on the fucking floor, dammit!”

Roy rapidly pushed him off him and rose to his feet. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up, but I’m like five hours late for work!” he yelled as he climbed down the stairs, three at a time.

Ed sighed exasperated and climbed back in the bed. He should have told the man that he asked Hawkeye to let him work from home that day, so he could get some more sleep. The nice Lieutenant even came over and had her breakfast with him, and left just a few of the more urgent paperwork.

He perhaps should have told Roy that, now that he saw him running back into their shared room, dressing while he chewed on something that looked like a slice of bread that had been dipped in jam and coffee at the same time, by the smell.

Roy darted for a shirt and pulled it over his head, not even bothering to properly fix the buttons. He zipped his pants and brushed his teeth at the same time, almost chocking on the tooth paste when he tried to reach for one of his boots.

Edward looked at the clock besides their bed and noticed the man had been up for about five minutes, and he was all ready to go. It was only then he decided to tell him he didn’t need to go to work. “Um, Roy? You know you are on leave today, right?”

The man’s head turned so fast, he could swear he heard some tendons crack. “WHAT?! Why didn’t you say so?”

Ed grinned. “It was too amusing to see you running around, but I took pity on you”

“Some pity that was” Roy said and collapsed on the bed. He ungraciously threw the tooth brush on the low table beside his side of the bed. “You could have said something before I started dressing up”

“You’ve woken me up by throwing me to the floor, how is that for a reason?”

“Understandable” Roy said and started unbuttoning his shirt. He noticed he only had four buttons that were fastened, he wondered how he would have looked when he entered the office in that state.

Ed smiled and untangled some black strands with his flesh hand. Roy pulled himself higher on the bed, to rest his head on his lover’s lap.

“Did you talk with the Lieutenant to let me be for the day?” he asked as he slowly caressed his little lover’s uncovered flesh leg. Funny, he remembered Ed was wearing long pants when he woke up. “That’s very thoughtful of you” he said, trying to solve the mystery of his lover’s legs.

Edward slapped his hand away. “Neah, didn’t get to. She suggested it herself, but I also intended to ask her to do the same. She came by to leave some papers, but they’re not that many.  An hour of work and they’re done”

“An hour? Really?” Roy gasped. “How nice of her”

Edward drew circles on Roy’s temples with the tips of his fingers. “Major Armstrong called, too, he said they arrived in Aerugo and are now making plans how take care of the assignment”

“What is this, the day of good news?” the raven haired alchemist asked dreamily. “Did he say anything about the said ‘plans’?”

“No, but Crendell took the receiver and told me you will be surprised”

“Oh, so exciting” Roy yawned and covered his mouth with a hand. “I can only hope they don’t do something stupid” He put his hands back on Ed’s flesh leg.

Ed waved at his hand again. “Don’t worry. The Major won’t let things go to hell, he is more level headed than most of us. He might love ripping his shirts off, but he’s polite and he doesn’t mess things when he speaks. I’m worried about your pocket-General, but in rest, it should be fine”

“Frankly? Me too...”

“Then why did you send him? I don’t even understand why you’ve told him about us, you’ve even taken him to our house. Don’t you think we have too many people knowing that we live together?”

“He knows how to treat with these things” he said, momentarily ignoring the accusation. “He would have found out on his own about us, he already knew I asked for Alphonse here, how much do you think it would have taken him to figure us out?”

“Longer than stating it out loud! We are supposed to be a secret, you know it can do you so much harm. About secrets, you still haven’t told me what my brother was doing here and why you’ve sent him in full speed back to Resembool”

Roy smiled sweetly at his little blond. He was so worried about him, it was endearing. He took his hand in his and kissed it gently, finger after finger. “He didn’t plan to take such a long leave from Resembool, so he had to leave faster than expected”

“Didn’t answer me”

Roy looked up. “I was worried something might happen to you, Edward. You’re too precious to have you caught in the fires. He came to make sure you could escape if something went wrong”

Ed hummed in apprehension. “I’m always caught in the fires, but I keep surviving. You won’t get rid of me that easily, sweetling. Yet all this nice sugary talk doesn’t explain me why you had to drag Al all the way here, besides that you were being paranoid, nor why you were so honest with Crendell. You said he wanted you harmed, you’ve been saying so since the month started. Why the hell did you allow him so much knowledge?”

“He is a professional spy, one that had been on my tail for too long. What could I do besides contact him? He won’t harm me, I’m too much of an amusement to him, you’ve heard the man talk. I never put much faith in anyone’s words, but he had never did something that put me in a dangerous situation, why should he now?”

“That’s why you’ve sent him to Aerugo, then? Because he has never did you any faults?”

“No. Aerugo isn’t a greatest threat, it was just a little assassination attempt. This is merely a test for him. Drachma is what I’m aiming for”

Edward pushed Roy’s head off his lap. “Are you stupid? You plan to send Drachma’s dog to Drachma?! Like the country he had been working for in the past? That huge-ass country in North? Are you an idiot or something?”

Roy rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to yell, I can hear you just fine. I sent him because I have a good feeling about him. He will be more helpful alive than dead, so shooting him isn’t a solution. Don’t forget Drachma doesn’t know we have him in our custody, too”

“Had him, Roy, had him. He is thousands of miles away now”

“He’s with Armstrong, and he won’t be doing anything. I’ve sent some of Havoc’s men to tail them, did you really think I’ve let such a precious asset unsupervised?”

That was a nice touch to the matter, Ed thought. “My, my, smart. But didn’t you say you will tell me the whole plan, about anything you do? You didn’t tell me shit about the man who almost killed you, you refuse to tell me what happened while you went missing, then you tell me I should trust the one that you’ve been telling me very specifically that I should avoid at all costs. You even dragged Al and Winry here and then flew them back East. How is our deal about honesty going, Roy?”

Mustang gulped. He had forgotten about that promise. More like overlooked it. “Surprise?”

“Surprise, huh? Alright, let me show you a surprise of my own” The blond grinned evilly and left the bed, the cover slipping off him to expose his naked body.  He let his loosely braided hair fall on his shoulders in gracious waves, waking goose bumps in its wake.

Roy’s eyes darkened. When did he take his clothes off? He was in such a hurry to leave, he didn’t even notice that there was a pile of clothes next to the bed.

So that’s where the long pants went, he thought.

He frowned. “You know I didn’t mean it that way...” he tried, seeing the boy bending to pick up some street clothes. He rose up so slowly it was painful to watch.

“And how did you mean it, Roy-Roy?” he mocked. “Here I was thinking about rewarding this hard working General with a nice day spent in bed, minimum work required, and I mean really minimum, and he deems it appropriate to go over his promises. Not nice played, dear”

“Oh, come on, it was just a slip” Roy defended himself and watched Ed accidentally drop his black shirt on the floor. The blond lasciviously kneeled, exposing his arse to the raven alchemist, who took a sharp intake of air. He looked over his shoulder with a little smirk before he rose. “That was a slip, sunny boy” he said and left the room grinning. He shut the bedroom door loudly behind himself.

Roy practically flew over the bed and started running to the door. He pressed the handle, but it didn’t move. “Really, Fullmetal, you had to transmute the door to the wall?” What a child, he cried inside of him.

He could hear the front door close with a thud. He ran back to the window to look at the walking blond that was already descending the stairs to the front gate. “Fullmetal!” he called after him.

Ed turned on his heels and looked up at his lover. “Yeah?”

“Where are you going?”

“Library” he deadpanned and started walking away, hands in his pockets.

“Are you for real?” Roy groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The blond only waved his hand goodbye, not turning to look at the house he was leaving behind.

Roy deemed the day not to be as good as he had previously thought. He plopped on the bed and sighed frustrated. “Just see when you get back home, Fullmetal, you won’t be walking away for a week, damn you” he vowed and shifted to sit up.

Before he could make his words true, however, he needed to unlock the door. Or separate it from the wall, as a matter of fact.

XXXXX

The night was creeping over the sunny capital of Aerugo. Crendell and his newfound crime partner (as he had dubbed him), Major Armstrong, ducked behind a garbage can.

“Are you sure we will find all three in here?” Alex asked, his voice low. “It sounds improbable”

“Trust me, Major” Crendell assured him. “My sources never fail me. This bitch Ermacora is working with Garfagnini, and I know for a fact they are at his residence, talking about why Mustang’s still alive. I’ve seen today one of the men I’ve met in Drachma, his name is Polzin. He works for the secret services, he will think I’m with them, if your part doesn’t go well. But it will. He must arrive here any minute. If we get him, we’re all good”

“Won’t he alert Drachma afterwards? When we let him go? Won’t Drachma suspect you are working with us?”

“I’ll make them believe I’m actually infiltrated. Don’t worry about this part, though, that’s for later. The plan is, we make him disappear, and then make a move on them”

“The General said to try not to kill anyone” Armstrong reminded him.

“We aren’t killing anyone, we are just having a talk with him. Anyway, there he is” Crendell pointed his finger to a dark silhouette. “Do you think you can knock him down?”

“Alright” the Major replied and started walking to the man. “Excuse me” he said. Polzin turned his head to look at the one who was talking to him.

“I’m not giving directions” he growled with heavy accent and made a move to avoid the other.

“I don’t need any” Alex said and punched him hard. The man twisted and fell on the ground.

Crendell ran to the alchemist and the fallen Drachmann. “Remind me not to make you push your buttons too far, Major. Come on, he seems to be alone, let’s go pay a visit to these Aerugo dignitaries” he said as he was tying Polzin’s hands to his back. “Can you carry him?”

Armstrong nodded and lifted the unconscious man up.

They walked to the big mansion in front of them. At the front door, there were two men standing. They seemed to be some guards. Crendell took out two rocks and his wooden sling. He pointed them to the guard’s heads and waited for a bit, then shot both rocks.

They hit both men, who fell like dead weight on the stairs. “Impressive” the Major commented.

“Why, thank you” he said and hurried to tie the guards. They entered quietly, looking if there was anyone else in the mansion. There had to be someone else. The Major made sure they were all laid to sleep after a blow to the head. He didn’t hurt them too bad, but all the staff they encountered in the mansion was likely to wake up with a headache and their hands tied.

They finally got to the part of the house in which Crendell supposed the library had to be. There was a distinct noise of angry voices, so he believed they had found whom they were looking for. A boy was coming their way with a tray and a pot of coffee, and froze when he saw the two men in front of the tall doors.

He wanted to yell, but the Strong Arm Alchemist rotated the body on his back and hit the poor house boy with the unconscious man’s head. He fell, the tray slipping from his hands. Crendell threw himself in front of the boy and caught the pot and the tray before they made a mess.

“Close one” he said silently and put the things down. He hurried to look through the door’s key hole. He only saw Ermacora and Garfagnini talking fervently. “Seems like they are alone” He patted his clothes to make sure he looked presentable, then turned his gaze to Armstrong. “Ready, Major?”

The big man nodded. He put down the sleeping Drachmann and pulled up his heavy metal gloves. He pressed them together, then punched the door with them. It burst open, the shards transforming into lances.

Both politicians gasped, Ermacora even jumping to his feet. “What is the meaning of this?!” he exclaimed, and then he paled when he saw the big iron gloves and the man who wore them. The Major pulled the Drachmann after him, and Crendell kicked what remained of the door to enter as well.

“Why, hello gentlemen!” he greeted with open arms. “I think we need to have a talk”

He looked over at the two foreigners, both scared out of their skins due to the sudden intrusion. He had to laugh a bit inside, seeing them struggling to compose themselves. It was amusing.

It was so good to be back in business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now, I hope you’ve enjoyed. There will be a continuation pretty soon. Please, don’t forget to leave a commentary, kudo and bookmark, and thank you very much for the support.  
> Till the next time, bye bye!


	23. Chapter 23 - Promises and concerns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Morning! Here's a new chapter with so very little plot to it, but with a fair ammount of graphic content. As in sex. I'd love to hear what you think of it!  
> Thank you very much for reading, and forget to leave a comment, kudo and bookmark. Thank you for the support!  
> Now, for the sore eyes...

Chapter 23 – Promises and concerns

He tapped the floor with his index fingers, thinking hard at what he had to do. He rose to his feet and started pacing in circles, eyes burning holes in the fluffy carpet under his toes.

Roy Mustang didn’t think of himself as a man that felt frustration over trivialities, he had enough reasons to believe that by now. He had never paid attention to things that were too mundane to notice, such as a minor denture on a surface or a little spot on a perfectly white material. He never suffered when things around the house had to be changed, he had dealt with the walls and decorations a few times before, after all. He always fixed what bothered him, so that he didn’t have the need to spend energy over any lucrative feelings related to them.

But for the life of him, having the door glued to its frame was downright outrageous and impossible to miss. Paired up with raging arousal, it was the worst combination in the morning, noon or any time in the day. He had been awake for half an hour and he was already keen to go back to sleep, as if that would change his predicament.

He stopped his pacing and decided he had enough of it. He changed into clothes proper for a day spent indoors, he didn’t plan to go out. He had a day off, he wasn’t going to do anything that involved him getting outside his house.

Though he planned to get out of the bedroom, and fast.

He looked at the mismatched conglomeration of wood and concrete that twisted in the place that used to serve as a doorframe. He wasn’t the best alchemist when it came to splitting matter or creating things, after all, he started transmuting objects and combining different materials on a regular basis only sometime after he had lost his vision. Edward insisted he learnt more about regular alchemy, so he had been properly using such knowledge just for about a year.

He knew how to use the prime materials to create something new, and he knew how to fix what was broken, but he wasn’t sure how he was going to salvage his door.

He clapped together his hands and pressed them to the door. In times such as this, he was grateful that he was able to transmute without needing of a circle. He didn’t have any chalk at disposal, so he had to give the Homunculi some credit for making him open the Gates of Truth.

He tried to modulate his force to break the seal apart, but the door only became more entwined. The concrete on the wall advanced and shattered some more of the wood on the door. It still didn’t move. He kicked the door, but it didn’t even budge. He groaned and thought of the many ways he was going to have Edward’s head on a plate when he came back home.

After some more unsuccessful attempts, he gave up. He stood back a few paces and snapped his fingers.

It wasn’t the smartest thing to do indoors, but he was tired of being locked up. He could have made a door in the wall, like Fullmetal did when he had to evade, but he was already too pent with the damned entrance to care of such a solution.

They wanted to change the doors around the house anyway, he told himself. Now that he had ruined this one, they definitely needed to change it.

XXXXX

Crendell smiled wide at the two Aerugo politicians. The first to compose himself was the older one, Garfagnini, who motioned for his younger colleague to sit down. “It is indeed of imperative need to talk” he said and gestured for the two Amestrians to have a sit as well.

Neither of them accepted the invitation. Ermacora narrowed his eyes and asked “Who are you and what do you want?” He pointed at the unconscious Drachmann with his hands bound behind his back. “What is the meaning of all this?”

“Now, now, I don’t think you are in any position to question us. But let me introduce myself, I am General Albert Crendell, we’ve spoken on the phone a few years ago, and this is Major Alex Luis Armstrong, the Strong Arm alchemist of the Amestris military. We come on the behalf of General Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist of the same nation”

The youngest dignitary paled. He knew the damned Amestrian was alive, but he didn’t suspect he would send men to get him. “What do you want?” he demanded. “Are you here to ask us for bribe?”

“Bribe?” Crendell made and chuckled. “No, the General wouldn’t have sent men with such high ranks like us for that. We are here to discuss”

“Then why is this man tied down?” Garfagnini spoke. He didn’t like admitting their collaboration with the Drachmann, but they didn’t have much of a choice.

“Why is the whole building tied down?” Armstrong retorted sarcastically from the distant place where he was standing, his deep voice booming inside the round library. Tall bookcases covered the walls and the central area of the round room consisted in a large low table and couches.

The Major’s reply sounded strange to Ermacora, who deemed it appropriate to raise his voice. “How dare you speak like this to me, Major?” he spat. “Do you know who am I?”

“I do” he said and came closer to the centre, dragging the Drachmann further into the room after him. He stood at his full height, towering over the seated men.  “But I have no problem with tying you up, as well” he lied. He was a peaceful man, he disliked violence, but he could very well threaten the two Southerners. It wasn’t something he usually did, but nothing of what he had to do now belonged to his usual norm.

Ermacora’s ears reddened. “I can’t believe this, who are-“

“My dear friend, I think we should hear what these two fine gentlemen have to say” Garfagnini interrupted. They were in a delicate position, he didn’t need the impulsive minister to overcomplicate things.

“Ah, Signor” Crendell bowed, “You are a man after my own heart. Let’s be seated, Major, and let’s have this talk”

Armstrong nodded and lifted Polzin up from the floor. He laid him gingerly on one of the couches then took a sit next to his Amestrian partner.

Crendell nodded to the partially bald officer and turned his gaze back to the politicians. “Because you didn’t show any surprise when I’ve mentioned Roy Mustang’s name, I will cut the chase and get right to the point of our meeting. We are delighted to announce you that the General isn’t dead and that he has a deep desire to have a few words with you. By the power he’s invested in us, we will speak on his behalf. Any impoliteness you might wish to bestow on us will be considered as a crime against Amestris itself”

“How can you speak of impoliteness and crimes when you have trespassed into my residence, General?” Ermacora pointed out. “If it is talk about such offences, you are the ones who should respond to Aerugo’s laws”

“Do you know what is so beautiful about your country, Signor Ermacora?” Crendell spat the man’s name. “You no longer have the capital punishment. However, Amestris still has it and isn’t below using it. We usually face those who undermine our authority with the firing squad. They have some the sharpest shooters, I gather. After all, by attempting to take the General’s life, a very important authority in our state, you quite signed your way to the green mile”

“I don’t understand what you mean, kind Sir” the oldest said, unimpressed by the empty threats. He knew the scandal such action would cause, he needn’t worry for his life.

Crendell chuckled and lit a cigarette. If needed, he would stomp it on these scoundrel’s throats. He shook his smoking arm, grey fumes enveloping his face. His green eyes shone in the low light of the cigarette. “Your friend Mark Jansen wasn’t that sure about this”

Ermacora cleared his throat. “I see. What is the price of silence?”

“Well, pretty much your lives” Crendell jested. The two ministers looked at each other puzzled. “That’s what I would have said if I was in charge, but our General Mustang has other plans for you”

XXXXX

It was dark when Edward returned home. He was genuinely curious if Roy managed to get out of the bedroom. He must have, the man turned into a veritable caged beast when he was deprived of his liberty.  He hated being held up, so he doubted he was still where he left him.

He could only hope Roy wasn’t that mad on him, otherwise he should start fearing for his life. His companion had a way of frightening him when something didn’t go his way. All he wanted was to sleep in peace when he put his head on the pillow. But with that day’s performance, it was highly unlikely he would sleep at all.

He turned the key in the door and let himself in. He shrugged off his coat and left his boots in the antechamber. He walked the hall to the main area of the house, where it smelled a little like burn. “Hey, bastard, are you here?” he asked and looked at the disaster in the living room. Books were thrown everywhere and papers were scattered all around the room, a mess of alchemical symbols and scribbles. The only thing that survived the hurricane that seemed to have passed through the room was Roy’s neatly signed paperwork.

Well, at least he didn’t slack from doing his work.

He expected to see the older alchemist there, but there was no trace of him. “Hey, Mustang!” he shouted, waiting for a reply.

The reply came, but not quite how he had imagined it. “Hello, Fullmetal” Roy slurred in his ear. He clasped his hands around Ed’s stomach and pulled him in a tight embrace. The blond struggled in his arms, but Roy lifted him from the floor with ease and put him on his shoulder.

Ed found himself sitting with his head upside down, the only things he saw being Roy’s legs and the floor. “What the fuck are you doing, put me down!” he scolded and hit the man hard with his fists. He began throwing punches, the dizziness making him less precise.

Roy expected some resistance, so he didn’t act surprised when the automail kept hitting his back. He was starting to get used to being subjected to his lover’s fits of anger, pain such as that was now more like a lovely caress. He simply walked further into the house and went to the staircase, but didn’t climb it to reach the superior floor. It wasn’t the best moment to show Ed the state of their bedroom’s door. Instead, he took a sharp turn and entered the study.

From his upside down position, Ed barely noticed where they’ve entered. He hated dangling on Roy’s shoulder, and the older man knew it very well. The blond somewhat braced himself for whatever his lover had in mind for leaving him that day and postponed his revolt.

He didn’t suspect to be unceremoniously thrown on the desk and pinned down. Roy smiled at him sweetly and squeezed his mismatched hands. “How was your day at the library? Did you read anything interesting?”

Edward lifted an eyebrow. “Did you bump your head into something?” he asked. He lifted his head to look better at the raven haired alchemist that was hovering over him.

Roy chuckled and kissed his forehead. “No, I’m fine. I was curious about how you’ve been”

“Alright, if that’s what you want...” the blond said and put his head back down. “I’ve read a little about Aerugo, I wanted to know a bit more about the place where you’ve sent the Major and Crendell” he started. His eyes darted down when Roy hummed and kissed his cheeks, gingerly pecking a trail to his neck. “Go on” he encouraged.

Ed nodded and looked back at the ceiling. “It sounded like a nice place, I would like to go to their seaside sometime. I’ve read that salt could help my joints, they sometimes ache when it rains”

“Wouldn’t that damage your automail?” Roy asked and turned his mouth to the blond’s ear. He grazed his teeth over the lobe and sucked it lightly, then went back to lap his tongue over his reddened neck.

Ed gulped and struggled to form a reply. “I would talk to Winry beforehand, to find a solution to prevent corrosion”

“Mhm, well thought” Roy sinfully produced low breathy sounds over his heated skin. The vibration sent signals straight to the pit of his stomach, making him ache from the inside.

So that’s the game Roy was going to play for leaving him locked up at home in reading’s favour.

He could live with that, alright.

“That’s all you’ve read about?” Mustang asked innocently as he nibbled on the hem of his shirt. He decided he didn’t need that piece of useless clothing, so he jerked it off his lover, who breathlessly moaned when the cool air hit his skin. The older man discarded the black shirt to the floor and went to caress the tender skin that connected the cold automail to burning flesh. “Edward, I asked you something...” he trailed off and brushed the tip of his tongue over the scarred joint.

“No...” the breathy response came. Ed swallowed hard and recomposed himself, at least partially. “I looked over some strange books on the type of alchemy that guy from the parade used”

“Space and time alchemy?” the raven asked, this time with a little bite added.

“Yeah... oh...” the blond sighed, a little lost in the ministrations. He remembered he had to answer, he wasn’t going to lose at such a foolish game. “Yes, it sounded like what I’ve experienced there. I will look more into it tomorrow”

Roy turned his attention to his beloved’s chest, leaving a wet trail that woke goose bumps in its way. “I’d like to see those books, myself” he commented. “That’s all? You’ve been quite a long time at the library”

“Yes, it was a lot of information” Ed admitted. He had only left for a few hours, he couldn’t possibly read any more than he did. It was a vast research to do, it wasn’t the walk in the park that his lover implied.

“Strange, I thought you would have checked some more domains”

“No, I want to stick with this one for a while, it sounded interesting. But, seriously, what the hell are you doing?” the blond made and slapped Roy’s head away from his chest.

“No need to be so dismissive, I was only trying to make you feel good”

“No shit, what’s wrong with you?” Ed asked and propped himself on his elbows. His long braid got stuck under his forearm, and he felt his hair being pulled right out of his head. He hissed and raised his arm to free it.

Roy moved his hands to lightly massage the spot that ached on Ed’s scalp. The blond shivered, feeling electricity vibrating to his core.  That thing really hurt. The braid was set loose and he felt his hair fall down on his shoulders. He brushed it back with his fingers, the golden locks immediately falling back to their usual places.

“Nothing is wrong, can’t I just cherish some moments with my beloved sunshine?” Roy said and admired his little lover, who looked ravishing to him. Of course, he didn’t pay too much attention to the barren fangs and the murderous golden eyes. They would only kill his good mood.

However, Edward didn’t buy it, his eyes even more accusing. “Uh-huh, I’m certain of that”

“You should be” the reply came. Roy brushed his fingers over his left cheek, stopping to lift his chin up. His black eyes seemed darker, the pupils blown wide. His smile didn’t falter even when Ed slapped his hand away.

“How so?”  he asked and rose to stand up on the desk. Roy put his hands on his legs, to keep him in place. He put his finger on the shorter alchemist’s chest and pushed him down on his back.

“I merely thought to pay in kindness for this morning”

“It was almost noon”

“Whatever” he made and went back to molesting his lover. “But because I’m more mature than you are, I’ve decided I will resume what you’ve had in mind then and not seek some pointless revenge”

Ed grabbed a fist of his coal hair and brought his face up to look at him. “Where’s the catch, Mustang?”

Roy snorted. “Why should there be any?”

“There always must be, didn’t you say that? Why should I trust you?”

“You hurt me, sweetling” the officer pouted, his darkening eyes narrowing into long slits. His lips formed a devious smirk and Edward could swear he felt their danger as they captured his mouth in a burning kiss. He was taken by assault, but he couldn’t help feeling lightheaded at the brutal attention.

Their mouths disconnected, leaving the younger alchemist disappointed. Their lips brushed again, hot breaths mingling together, drawing each other closer, yet they were still so far away.

“But I love you too much to let you go, no matter how you might insult me” Roy said and kissed his nose.

“What are you doing, Mustang? Are you now playing the hurt damsel?”

“Aren’t you?” he chuckled lowly. The hand that hit him didn’t surprise him. He continued talking, his tone so low it was arousing. The vibration from his throat reverberated through Edward’s being. “I was meaning to act on your proposal of... how did you put it? Minimal work? Did I say it right?”

“Are you serious? Do you really expect me to ride you after you’ve been such a bastard and made a ‘slip’, as you’ve said, and forgotten to tell me everything? As in lying that everything is fine, when it was not?” Ed narrowed his eyes. “Nah, you don’t get anything of I’ve said before I left, I’m still mad at you”

Roy puffed. “I didn’t lie to yourself, I’ve merely skipped a few things to tell you. You’re not upset, don’t be such a child, you only wanted to play cruel. You’ve been too nice, too long, and you just felt like messing around a bit. Don’t tell me I’m wrong, Fullmetal, I know you too well”

Ed nodded impressed. He wasn’t that far off. “You are one conceited bastard, you know? But I give you that, you’re right. Don’t look so smug, I’m still a little cross with you for making me worry at the parade”

“Sorry” Roy said, but Ed waved him off. “You can run naked around the city screaming your apologise, I’m still not riding you, Mustang. My offer is off”

“Wow, isn’t that a little extreme? It’s rather cold outside, the Lieutenant will kill me if I catch a cold”

“What... why am I even bothering” Ed said and laughed. It was a quirky notion, but it was amusing nevertheless. “But I’m still not doing anything that sounds or looks like riding you”

“Good Heavens, Edward, you’re set on that. What the hell am I, a horse?!”

“I don’t know, you tell me! And no convincing me, I’m not doing anything. Now that I think of it, your stupid mouth ruined all the mood like always, so get off me” the blond commanded and made a move to stand up. Roy didn’t let him and resumed his little attack on him. He rolled his tongue on the underside of his neck, eliciting the tiniest of groans. “Roy, get off me!” Ed repeated, this time his voice a little less stern and tinged with urgency.

Roy smiled and placed a lithe kiss on the hollow of his neck. “No” he stated, voice leaving no room for negotiation. “I’ve never said what you’re implying, dearest, but now I have a better idea about your... riding?”

“Stand down, Mustang”

“Oh, I will” he said and lifted Ed from the desk. He turned on his heels and threw the youth on the couch by the wall. He almost slipped on a book that was carelessly left on the floor, but his speed at caging Edward under his weight didn’t deter.

The blond thrashed a little before his mouth was once again captured in a dance of tongues. He wanted to stay at least a little mad on his lover, but he wasn’t about to refuse such a nice activity. They haven’t been anything near intimate for quite a while, given the rush of the last period, so he wasn’t going to pass on such an opportunity.

But he wasn’t going to sell himself cheap, he promised himself.

He grandiosely failed his vow when Roy’s head descended to his stomach and his deft hands started unbuckling his pants. He at least looked brave until that particular part, he consoled himself as he closed his eyes. He let himself prey to those wonderful lips on his arousal.

“What were you saying about not being easy to convince?” Roy asked as he took the head in his mouth, his eyes so black, they looked like depthless holes.

“Let’s skip that part” Ed said and bended backwards when his cock was suddenly hit with the warmth of Roy’s throat. He bobbed his head a few times, his teeth teasingly grazing the bulging veins on the underside, then pulled back up. The tip stood proudly on his now exposed tongue. The moaning blond turned beetle red at the sight.

Roy smirked evilly, some saliva drooling from the corner of his lips. He sucked a bit more on the tip and let it fall with a little slap on the owner’s stomach. He lifted himself up, standing in all his fully clothed splendour. His black hair was even messier than usual, strands standing in all directions. The shirt he wore seemed too tight on him, but the front of his pants looked even more so.

He opened his legs a bit, to better accommodate his position. He put a hand on Ed’s chest and grinned toothily. “I will be honest with you, Edward” he said. He leaned back again, to take off his shirt. His scarred skin was flushed, the hardness in his muscles so well defined. The blond lift his automail hand, his fingers so cold and sensuous, they sent shivers to the older man’s groin.

“Let’s hear you” Ed offered, the golden in his eyes turning into lava.

“I was considering your offer of riding and minimum work”

“Of course you were” Fullmetal rolled his eyes. They looked like two suns lazily spinning, around and around. The burning orbs stopped moving when his hands were pulled up to rest on the small of Roy’s back. He was now seated, his back exposed to the surprisingly chilly air around them.

“I wasn’t meaning it quite like that, though” Roy continued, bringing his clothed erection closer to his lover’s standing one. He pressed their chest together and his lips went to his ear. “I meant you to mount me” he breathed.

Edward narrowed his eyes. His raging arousal felt like it was detaching itself. His mind, however, appeared to form another entity to his body. “Huh? I don’t understand, isn’t that the same thing?” he asked, clueless. What the man said sounded so appalling to his body, but he for once didn’t fully comprehend.

Roy let out a throaty laugh. “You said I was a horse. I want you to be true to your words and be my mount” he explained, yet Ed looked at him the same way.

“Umm, that’s pretty much the same...“

The General’s mouth dropped open. “Pardon me saying this, Edward, but are you stupid?”

“No...?” Fullmetal replied clueless. He rummaged through his mind, trying to make heads or tails with what he was supposed to understand. Realisation struck him when Roy shifted and placed his round buttocks in his opened palms. He didn’t have to voice it, because his lover was already getting ahead of him. “I want you inside me. I want you, my sunshine, to fuck me”

He gasped. “What’s with the change of heart? I thought you didn’t want that” Ed hurried to reply, hoping his excitement to be missed. Not that it was possible, when his cock was jumping out of his body.

“Don’t make such a face, I never said that! I’ve been actually trying to tell you this for a long time, but you always find a way to do anything that might go sideways of what I wanted” Roy explained. “But enough talking” he stated and shifted them so Ed stood over him.

The face Edward made was endearing, so absolutely taken aback. He had to smile at his honesty. Roy found himself bursting with joy at the many emotions he could get out of his ever-angry lover. He captured his lips again and ravished them until the kiss turned gentle and loving. Their tongues danced together in practised steps, falling in a sweet rhythm.

When they broke the kiss, they were both breathless.

Roy stroked Edward’s shoulder blades, squeezing them a little to make him look at his face. The younger alchemist was so lost in his own world, internally panicking because he wasn’t sure how to proceed to the task, he didn’t notice he was boring holes with his eyes.

“Is everything alright?” Roy asked, a little unsure. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine, you know. Or if you have any other idea in mind, it’s good as well. I don’t want to force you into anything” he assured him.

“No, I didn’t mean that... it’s just, can you please show me what I should do? Just a little push? I’m not really sure, you know, I mean-”

“Ah” Roy made. He had forgotten about that little predicament. As usual, he forgot that Ed didn’t exactly have any lovers before him. He nodded and kissed him again. He slowly took his hands in his and shifted them to the hem of his pants. Ed got the point and unzipped them. He lowered them until they were off, their bodies finally free to rejoice in each other.

Roy opened his legs and pulled Edward between them. He nodded in encouragement for the blond to do whatever came to his mind.

Ed touched his cock and stroked him slowly, letting his metallic fingers draw circles on his lover’s chest. He rolled his tongue over the long scars on his abdomen, cherishing them for the remainder that Roy outlived all the dangers that came his way. Something inside him made him want to hug the older man tightly and never let him go, finally realising the panic he felt when he thought Roy was dead. Phantom blood dropped on his cheeks, pinching and burning him, making him want to hide away.

Only then he realised they were his tears, so freely falling from his eyes.

Roy felt the moisture on his stomach and looked down to see what was happening. When he saw the crocodile tears, he wanted to disappear. “Please, Ed, don’t cry! You don’t have to do anything! Fuck, I didn’t want to force you! What have I done, I’m so-“

“Shut up, Roy” Edward cut him down and wiped those annoying tears with the back of his hand. “Don’t jump like that, you’re not forcing me. You’ve got rape problems, or something?” The other shook his head, confused. He continued “I’m not crying, I’ve just remembered something and it seems it hurts more than I thought”

“What do you mean?”

Edward cupped his cheeks in his mismatched palms. He looked in those dark pools that begged forgiveness. He only shook his head. “I need you to promise me something, Roy. I need you to promise me you will not die before I do”

Roy paled. “That’s... I can’t promise you this, Edward!” he exclaimed. “First of all, I’m ten years older than you, no matter what I do and how I wish it was different, chances are that I would die long before you. Think about it!”

“I don’t care” Ed said with tears in his eyes. “I’ve seen too many loved ones pass in front of my eyes, so many gave up their lives in my quest. Promise you won’t do the same, Roy, promise me”

Roy lowered his eyes. That was the last possible thing he imagined to happen after he proposed to change places. “I... I promise you, then. I have no idea how I will pull out such a terrible thing, but I promise. I will make sure not to leave you alone too much, though”

Ed huffed, suddenly relieved. “Not even in dead?”

“Not even in dead” Roy repeated and sealed their vows with a kiss. “You morbid child, let’s lift this funeral mood! I don’t plan for either of us to die too soon. Unless you have something else to say, I still demand a good fuck!” he said triumphantly.

Ed started laughing. “So much for the seriousness. No, I think I’ve said what I had to” he decided. It was all Roy wanted to hear.

“Alright, now get to work, dammit! You promised minimal work and you make me do too much already!”

“I didn’t promise anything!” Ed slapped a playful hand over Roy’s stomach. The man flinched, suddenly remembering his precarious state. He grabbed some long strands of golden hair when he felt his cock swallowed. “Ah, easy, Fullmetal, don’t castrate me, dammit!” he exclaimed when Ed started laughing with his manhood in his mouth. “I just had a very funny image in my head, don’t mind me”

“You’re going to have an even funnier one if you chew my dick off! Just see how you explain it at the hospital”

“I’d leave you here bleeding” Ed deadpanned and continued licking.

“I have your dental record” Roy said with a big smile.

“Damn”

He chuckled some more and then let himself feel the warmth coiling up in his stomach. He looked at Ed’s fringe, bobbing up and down with him. He felt a testing hand getting closer to his arse, and he thanked all the Gods he heard of for his partner finally gathering his courage.

He flew one of his hands to the floor, blindly looking for something with his fingertips. Ed noticed him and looked his way. He was presented with a jar of lubricant. The light reflected in the colourful wrap hurt his eyes. “You weren’t joking when you said you were ready”

“Are you kidding? I’ve been trying to tell you for ages, Fullmetal! But I must admit I feel a little proud that you didn’t consider switching places. I’m just that good, apparently” Roy grinned from ear to ear.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. How come you never find that when it’s you on me?” he pointed to the jar. “How did it even get here?”

“One, I need it far more than you do because I haven’t done something like this in years. Don’t give me that look. Two, I have no idea where you put the damn thing, I accidentally came across it when I was figuring a way to get out of the bedroom. See what happens when you lock me up? Not the best of things”

Ed shrugged. “Have it your way, Mustang” he said and resumed what he was doing. His bobbing intensified as his now coated finger touched Roy’s arse.

The General was positively euphoric, the wonderful caressing of his lover’s tongue on his cock and the shy hand on his buttock was something he found he had been craving for in a long time. His vision blurred for a moment when one digit was pressed inside him and advanced through his tight passage. He smiled, drunk on the sensation.

Edward regarded the man with real concern in his eyes. He looked like he was finally happy and relaxed after a horribly long while, it made him wonder what was going on in his head. He let the cock in his mouth fall and then climbed on top of Roy’s chest “You look a little too excited” he noted, but moved his finger in and out, as slow as he could. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm, just keep going” the other ushered and opened his legs a little wider. He was eliciting soft moans from the blond, who was so concentrating on what he was doing, he forgot about himself.

Roy had to smile at his determination. Seeing his little subordinate so attentive, he decided he could do some more selfish play of his own. He captured his lips once again to distract him and let his hand wander down his body. He grabbed Ed’s hand and slipped a second finger inside himself. A few pushes later, he added one of his own fingers along his lover’s. “What are you doing, old man?” Ed teased, awfully aroused by the display of the usually composed General so lost in fingering himself.

Roy cracked open one black eye, realising he had closed it. “This old man is enjoying himself” he grinned and then entered another finger along the two of his lover and his other one. He slowly turned their joined fingers and pushed them up, stroking that place inside him that made his cheeks blossom rich red.

“Argh!” he groaned and suddenly took out of him both their hands. He didn’t want to come so lamely. “That’s enough” he said and wrapped his legs around the much slimmer waist. He nudged Ed with his heels. “Put your dick in me, come on”

Edward had to prevent himself from commenting on the other’s urgency. He didn’t manage to do much before Roy grabbed his arousal and directed it to his hole. Well, he asked for directions, didn’t he?

The blond alchemist pushed forward slowly, the scorching heat inward unbearable. “I’m giving you to the Court Martial if you come too soon” the General threatened for good measure. His words had absolutely no heat behind them and his shuddering form looked anything but menacing.

“It would be interesting to explain to the MPs why you are martialing me” he remarked and paused to give Roy some room to accommodate, just like he always did when the roles were reversed. It was terrible to stay still, it was so fantastic what he felt. But he had to play his part.

Roy seemed amused. He clenched his muscles a few times. “Watch your words carefully, Fullmetal” he said and grabbed his lover by the hair to pull him in a heated kiss. He let go of his lips to let a little moan escape. “Show me what you can”

And so he did. Edward started thrusting slowly, trying to imitate what the older man did to him. He was surprised to notice it wasn’t as complicated as he expected. He finally found a decent pace, but he had to bite his cheek when he accidentally hit Roy’s prostate. The other squeezed his cock so hard, he thought it would remain in his canal. He prayed not to relieve his passion then and there, but instead of his own cheek, he bit Roy’s bottom lip. He wanted to slap himself for that.

He felt blood rushing in his mouth, but what he heard coming from Roy was far from curses. “ARGH, EDWARD! Oh my Go-just roll it a bit, just- AH! Like that, Fullmetal, just like thaaaa...oh, Edwaaah...” the man was moaning so heavily and the blood was dripping slowly from the corner of his opened mouth. His teeth started to colour in crimson red. The metallic taste elicited more noises from the raven haired man.

Edward panted heavily, thrusting as even as he could, captured by the beautiful man thrashing in his arms. He never knew the other could make such sinful voices, it made him even more hard.

Roy felt his hardness even more prominent and some flashing thoughts passed his mind. “Stop” he said almost pained, so loud Edward feared he did something wrong. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he was pushed on his back.

“What are you-OH!” Ed shuddered. Roy straddled him, a little unbalanced as he wasn’t used to do such things, not to mention to someone so slim, and impaled himself on Edward’s cock. He rolled his hips a few times, then started rocking back and forth, gaining more speed. Ed started to chase his movements after his ass, their skin slapping loudly in the silent room. Roy lowered himself faster on the aching dick, groaning deep in his lover’s mouth. Their tongues lapped lazily, dizzy in their coupling. His cock was slapping on their bellies in his hastening movement, from time to time changing the speed and the angle to prolong their mutual suffering.

That until Ed grabbed his burning hardened length and started stroking it. He did it so shyly, so unlike his bold motions, Roy felt like exploding on sight. He clenched his jaw and rolled his hips backwards, to show his forms better. Edward looked him over, the gold in his eyes melting, drop by drop.

They were gasping and moaning, their skin slapping so hard, it might leave bruises the next day. He continued to stroke Roy in time with his thrusts until he felt his flesh hand ache and then some more. He replaced it with his automail, and it did the trick, because he felt his lover clench around him in time with his explosive orgasm and howling voice.

He came as well, the relieving sensation so intense, it made him see stars. He felt Roy collapse on him, as feathery a man his size could, but he didn’t move. He breathed hard, his head swam, his joints ached, but he felt so good. He felt the heated kisses, he felt himself responding to them, but he didn’t realise he was doing them.

When they both regained their senses and their passionate kisses turned into sloppy pecks, they opened their eyes to look at each other. “Nice one, Fullmetal” Roy said, twisting his lips in a lopsided smile. “Not bad”

“Not bad? You’ve came so hard it hit my chin, old man” Ed teased and pocked his fingers on Roy’s cheeks.

“You’re talking?” the General asked, his gaze so intense it made Ed cringe. He climbed off the partially softened member with a pop. Liquid started gushing out of him. He got on his knees and levelled his hips to his lover’s eyes.

White clear liquid slowly crept between his thighs. He touched the trail with his finger and then presented it to Ed. “Mind what you’re saying, sunray, that’s yours” he deadpanned than burst into laughter.

Edward hid his face under his palms, feeling himself burn. “Die, bastard” he muttered, so red he thought he would burst. He knew he was going to when he sensed Roy’s tongue on his arse, licking and pocking him. “Roy! What are you doing?!”

“I loved you in me, don’t get me wrong, but I can’t say I’m finished for the night” Roy said and thrust a finger in Ed. The blond moaned, but his eyes darted flaming daggers. “You’re joking”

“Not at all” the raven General replied and began molesting his beloved subordinate.

XXXXX

Riza looked at her watch for the third time that morning. She was waiting in front of her commanding officer’s house for a while. She knocked as hard as she could and rang the doorbell more times than she cared to remember, but the man still didn’t open the door. At first, she thought she might have arrived a little too early, but her watch certified she had not. She took out her gun and knocked one final time before she pointed it to the handle.

Just as she was preparing herself to pull the trigger, the door opened. “Don’t shoot, Lieutenant!” Roy said and ducked his head from behind the door. He was already dressed and his hair was fairly combed, enough to look like he hasn’t just jumped out of the bed. He appeared to be ready for work.

“Good Morning, Sir” Hawkeye saluted. “I thought something happened, I wasn’t sure if you were safe or not”

“Yes, I’m quite safe, thank you” Roy said and greeted the woman inside. “It’s earlier than I expected. I’ve made coffee, would you like some, Lieutenant?” he asked.

“It would be very welcomed” Riza admitted and followed Roy to the kitchen. “Excuse me for being a little early, but I supposed you’d be awake”

Roy nodded and poured some of the dark brown liquid in two mugs. Hawkeye noticed he seemed strangely fresh for a man with so many sleeping disorders, but she didn’t comment on it. However, she couldn’t sit and say nothing about the state of disarray her superior’s many books and notes were in, a mess that crept even inside the kitchen. The day before, as she recalled, the house looked pristine. “Pardon me telling you this, Sir, but these papers look like they have been through a storm”

Roy chuckled and lifted the mug to his nose to smell the beverage. “Yes, the day at home proved very efficient in destroying the little order I had in my work”

“I hope the paperwork is in order, though”

“Of course it is” Mustang made, looking offended. “I wouldn’t mess it for the world, you know how I loathe doing it, do you expect me to want to do it again?”

“Good” Riza approved. “I’m glad you’ve enjoyed your day off, be sure it won’t happen again too soon. You were in luck you were sleeping so soundly when Ed opened the door for me yesterday”

“I know. I guess the office is over floating with papers, right?”

“Evidently”

“Oh, joy” Roy sighed and took another gulp. They drank their coffee in silence, the quietness waking questions in the Lieutenant’s mind. “I don’t see Edward anywhere, I thought he might be awake. I didn’t see him at headquarters yesterday, either”

“Yeah, he’s sleeping. He had a very productive day at the library and tried to read some more when he got back, but fell asleep in the study” Roy half lied. It wasn’t entirely true, it wasn’t entirely false either, but he wasn’t going to explain to his assistant everything that happened.

“I see. He’s aware he has work to do?”

“Vaguely. He said he will come later at the office, you can tell him that when he gets there”

Riza put her cup down and frowned. “You know you live with him, couldn’t you tell him?”

Roy almost spit his coffee back into the mug. “I enjoy sleeping in my bed, not two feet under the ground” he defended himself and resumed sipping his beverage with a look of horror plastered on his face.

The corner of his lower lip burnt like brimstone. As much as he had liked the bite he accidentally received from his lover the previous night, he definitely wasn’t pleased with it right then. He had to come up with a good excuse for how he had gotten it, so he tried to figure one out while he hid his mouth in the mug.

Hawkeye soon finished her coffee and turned her eyes to Roy, who was holding his cup in front of his face, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. “We should get going, Sir, we have a long day ahead of us”

“Yes” he agreed and took the mugs to the sink. He looked at his reflection in the kitchen’s window and noticed his lip was even redder than when he woke up.

“Sir, why are you injured?” she asked, her curiosity perking up.

Roy shifted uncomfortably. “It’s a funny little story, really” he began. He heard thumping coming from upstairs. He cursed all the heavens for his lack of attention, Edward must have woken up and saw the disaster that was laid in front of the bedroom.

“MUSTANG!” an angry shout made him so much faster than usually in the morning.

Hawkeye looked at him puzzled. “Sir, wha-“

“Let’s say my story has something to do with having nothing to do at home and a door I’ve burnt upstairs. Let’s go” he pushed the woman and grabbed a jar of concealing cream he used when he had to disguise himself. He hoped he could hide the little bruise until it healed, but by how enraged Edward sounded, he would need it more than ever for what he was about to get.

“Shouldn’t you see-“ Riza started. She was presented with yesterday’s paperwork and hurried to the front door by Roy’s heavy hand on her back.

“No, if I still want to see anything. Come on, we have work to do, right?” he said and practically fled to the car.

“Don’t you think is a bit cowardly to run away like this, Roy?” Hawkeye asked when she got in the driver’s seat. She ignited the motor and left Mustang’s driveway.

“I’m merely paying in kind, to be truthful” he said as he looked in the rear mirror to arrange his lip. When he deemed it better, he put the jar in his pocket and looked at his assistant, smiling sweetly. “I will only say that I’m expecting a mouthful because of some impromptu redecoration I undertook yesterday”

Hawkeye hummed in understanding. “Are you sure you aren’t having any problems at home?” she remarked, a little afraid that Roy’s relationship might be taking a violent turn. Her concern was waved off when Roy snorted, visibly amused.

“None, I’ve just gotten a little creative while I was alone” he said a little embarrassed. “Alchemy is a very engaging activity, one starts to forget its surroundings” he lied with ease.

She eyed him through the rear mirror and took a turn in the intersection. “Sir, you make me want to never let you stay home during a working day”

“I think you should think it over a few times before letting me stay, yes” he said and shifted his eyes to the changing scenery outside.

XXXXX

_Ten minutes ago, in Mustang’s study_

Edward blinked a few times, his eyelids so heavy they might as well be glued. His head was reeling, all his joints ached and he was sore. He rolled on his back and rose up to stand as feathery as he could. He extended his arms in front of him, bones and metal cracking under the effort. He bended his knees, the movements strange and shaky, but he finally got to his feet.

He literally had no muscle in him that didn’t hurt.

He supposed it had something to do with the previous night and his lack of physical training in a good while. He definitely needed some exercise, he didn’t want to lose his shape. He never knew when he would be needed in some mission that required his physique in top condition. He didn’t want to endanger himself only because he preferred reading to running around.

His teacher would kick his ass if she knew he was slacking off like that, but his bottom hurt enough for the point to be made.

He rubbed his eyes and reflected a little on the previous night. It was nice, he couldn’t possibly deny it, but did Roy really have to take his rear for what felt like a hundred times after they’ve already done it once? The man had too much energy.

He blushed, cheeks flaming up. He didn’t want to remember any of that, it was too embarrassing for his imagination. He didn’t think he would ever be topping Roy, not to mention seeing the other man so wild. He shivered, he was so not made for those kind of things. No matter how good it felt to be on the other end of receiving, it was as strange as walking with his hands.

No wonder he had a male partner, he would be mortified if he was with a woman.

He grabbed his neatly arranged clothes. Roy must have woken earlier and gathered them in a pile. He read he note that was left on them and frowned. “Damn, I don’t want to go to the headquarters...” he protested. He decided he would have a well-deserved shower first before he headed to work.

Finally dressed, he opened the door to the study and heard some voices. He supposed it was Roy and his Lieutenant, it was about time she came pick him up. He shrugged, the poor woman didn’t need to see him in such a lumpy state, they could very well talk when he came to the office. He walked the stairs as stealthy as he could, but all precaution was doomed when he saw the bedroom’s door, half burnt along with a few bricks showing on the wall around it.

“MUSTANG!” he yelled and turned to go back down and do some more. “I’m so killing him”

Although when he got to the kitchen, it was deserted, similar to the rest of the house. He heard an engine roaring and wheels screeching on the alleyway. He hurried to the window and saw a car leaving.

Seemed like he missed the man by a notch.

He ascended the stairs and clapped his hands on the wall, slowly rebuilding the damaged structure. The door was unfortunately beyond repair, so he stuck with getting it off. They would need to buy another one.

He wanted to go yell at Roy for making such a mess, but he knew it was partially his fault.  He perhaps shouldn’t have left him locked up the day before, though the other didn’t have to go overkill on the helpless piece of wood.

Or splinters, to be fair.

He will make sure he chose the most wallet-bending door he could find to replace the one they had, Ed promised himself.

XXXXX

“Thank you for informing me” Roy said in the phone receiver and hung up. He gathered his hands under his chin, deeply pleased with the outcome of his little experiment. He was so proud with what his men archived in Aerugo, he didn’t even hear Breda talking to him.

“Boss, are you listening? BOSS!” the red haired officer exclaimed and thumped his fist on the desk.

That definitely woke Roy from his reverie. “Excuse me, Breda, what were you saying?”

The other was confused by the use of his name, but he answered nonetheless. “The Fuhrer wants to see you. I think it has to do with the ‘Foreign Policy’ business” he repeated, making sure to mimic the accolades with his fingers.

“Thank you, I will” Mustang replied and resumed his day dreaming, nearly missing the reminder that he was supposed to go to the Fuhrer that instant, not when he was done with building statues of himself in his head. Hawkeye pointed a gun at his head and promised him she would shoot if he didn’t get out. Seeing he wasn’t desired in the office, he nodded and hurried out, bumping into a few desks on the way.

That morning came with a new phone call from the unlikely team he had sent in Aerugo. Major Armstrong and his newfound colleague, General Crendell, finally came in contact with the Eastern station. They’ve decided to use Miles as a connection for the operation, as he was the fastest to send the messages to the North. From there, Briggs had to close the circuit and send it to its first receiver from Central, Madam Christmas’ bar. She was the one who called Roy to tell him the news. It was a complicated arrangement; they had to make sure no information could be interpolated by anyone that might pose a threat to them. Certain loops had to be made.

The message was finally relayed to him, and it was most satisfying. It seemed like his little gamble worked out and Aerugo was in train of presenting a public offer of collaboration between their state and Amestris in the next national council, two days from then.

He wanted to know how the team managed to pull such a thing off, knowing his opponents’ reputation. He made a mental note to ask the Major about that when he returned to Central. He knocked at the massive door of the presidential office, looking most pleased with the outcome.

The Fuhrer, however, didn’t seem so much.

“Roy! My granddaughter was telling me about your little stunt at the seaside” Grumman started monotonously as soon as he entered the flowery office. The many plants and tasteless statues shone in the powerful green light coming from the windows. Roy had to cover his eyes before he accommodated to it.

“Yes, Sir, it was proven as a resounding success”

The old man eyed him carefully. “Are you certain, hundred percent certain, I mean? Will it be done? All that you’ve asked?”

Roy nodded, not sure what to make of it. Grumman’s face lost its tension and he clapped. “Congratulations, Roy, you have an even sicker mind than I do! Making a spineless traitor and a soft hearted man threaten others for you is one hell of a twisted plan, but nice job!” he said and showed the alchemist a seat. “I think you are on the good path, Roy, I’m very proud of you! I’m not sure about your decision with that fellow Crendell, but I trust your judgement”

“Thank you, Sir. I have instructed the General and the Major to remain in Aerugo a little longer, to make sure the promises weren’t just promises. They should be delivering us more good news by the end of the week”

“Very good” the old officer said and clasped his hands under his chin. “I must say I’m glad you are well and heh, that your mind is still ticking, my boy”

“Thank you, Sir” Roy replied humbly. He wanted to scream his little victory, but he knew better than that.

Grumman didn’t buy his little show, though. “Spear me the modesty, Roy, we both know you are not the man for it. It is a nice little game that you’ve started, but do you know how to continue it?”

Roy nodded, surety reading clearly in his eyes. “Yes, Sir. I have a fairly good plan, as soon as I have the results from this mission, I will put into motion the next stage of the operation”

“Then you have the same liberty as before. But please, don’t get in trouble while doing whatever you do. It was a real scare for an old man like me to hear that you’ve almost died at that banal parade. But I guess it worked into your favour, that”

Roy hummed in approval. “I will try, Sir” he promised and turned for the door. He saluted his mentor.

The old man waved his hand. “By the way, I was meaning to ask you – do you have any problems at home?” he pointed to his lip. “You know, no amount of makeup could possibly conceal anything to my trained eye”

“Just a disagreement with a door” Roy lied and pressed the knob. What was with Hawkeye and her grandfather, both so observant on his relationship?

Grumman followed him. He patted his protégé on the back and chuckled. “Make sure the ‘door’ remembers to file in its reports, General” he said with a smirk and turned back in his office.

Roy let out a distressed laugh, thinking about the way he was going to suffer for the damned mess he made at home.

For anything in the world, he prayed Edward didn’t show up at the office that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for the moment, I hope you have enjoyed my little turn of positions. I thought it might be a good touch, but let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, please don't forget to leave a comment, kudo and bookmark! Thank you again!  
> See you next time with some real development and surer steps to the ending of this story, bye bye!


	24. Chapter 24 - The power of doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning and Happy New Year (a very late wish, but a wish nonetheless, right?). Here is a new chapter to this story, I am really sorry for the wait. I hope you will enjoy and please be kind and leave a comment or a kudo. Thank you very much!  
> As always, I own nothing but the plot and the original characters, but that's about all (I have to mention that since I apparently forgotten to say it in the previous chapters.)  
> That being said, on with the show...

Chapter 24 – The power of doubt

He prayed and he prayed, but it seemed that no gods were listening to Roy that day.

“Why, hello there, bastard,” Edward said as he stomped into the office, his hands in his pockets and a tell-tale frown on his face. He looked at Roy as if he wanted to kill him, then turned to salute the rest of the team.  Hawkeye eyed him funnily. “Hello, Edward,” she greeted and went rummaging through the many envelopes that had the blond’s name on them.

“Hey, Lieutenant,” he replied and took a seat on the couch. “Do you have anything interesting for me today?”

Hawkeye lifted her head from the cupboard she was looking into. She took a tray out and put it on the coffee table. “Let me see, please wait a moment.”

Edward nodded and put his feet on the table. Riza kept looking through the envelopes, trying to decide which of the many assignments the alchemist should do that day. He had postponed so much work, it was impossible to choose from that wide variety.

She finally decided on three heavy looking dossiers. “Look over these and then hand them back to me after you compile the reports.”

“Alright,” he agreed and reclined on the cushions.

From his desk, Roy stopped signing the papers. He ducked his head behind some sheets, more often than not stealing a gaze at the surprisingly peaceful blond. He put the papers down and looked over the desk. He shifted a few more times, closed and reopened his pen some more, then coughed a few times.

Breda nudged Falman and they both looked at their commanding officer. “What do you think is wrong with the boss?” Falman whispered. Breda only shrugged, but they continued eyeing him.

Roy cleared his throat, thinking of how to talk to Ed. He would better keep his mouth shut, but he had to remind his subordinate about the reports he had forgotten to write. How to do that without getting himself beaten to death...

He shuffled on his chair, crossed his legs and uncrossed them. He decided a relaxed attitude might be the best approach. It was not as if he had been shifting from a place to another, but at least he could pretend he was a little in control of himself.

He noticed Edward was making his retreat, so he deemed it appropriate to act. He coughed some more for good measure, then raised his voice, “Don’t forget the reports, Fullmetal!” he said, sounding less convincing than he sought and more like a man who didn’t want to be hit by his wife with a pan.

“Fuck off, Mustang,” Ed said and waved his hand. “You’ll have them later,” he added and closed the door behind him.

Roy smiled, satisfied with the outcome. Seemed his boy wasn’t mad on him! He might solve it all with a night out in the city, maybe go to a nice restaurant and a little walk before retreating to their humble home.

Falman elbowed Breda. “Do you think there’s a problem between the boss and the chief?” he asked as quietly as he could. The red haired officer looked up from his dossier and measured their boss, the little wheels in his head visibly turning. The General’s face held a combination of surprise, delight and utter mortification, all converging to the question of what he ought to do next.

Breda nodded pensively. He scratched his beard. “I say they’ve had some sort of fight,” he whispered sagely.

“Looks like that... but it seems they’re better now,” Fuery intervened from his place across them.

“Yeah,” Falman agreed. “What do you think it was?”

Breda leaned on the back of his chair. “I think the boss is getting too old for the chief,” he pondered.

“But he seems to hear you just fine,” Roy said from his desk, curving another signature with the pen he received from Hughes. “Should I remind you this old man is younger than most of you, lads?” he added and raised his eyes to look at his subordinates. “No? Then back to work, gentlemen, we are overflowing in papers.”

“Aye, boss,” they all agreed and turned back to work.

The rest of the day went just the same, paper after paper after paper. Reports, charts and logs, tons of paperwork came and went back and forth between the officers. Hawkeye kept adding more and more documents to each of their trays.

The lunch break came as a blessing, until the moment the female Lieutenant came in the office with five take-away portions of food. She gave them to the working soldiers and took one for herself. They’ve all eaten while doing paperwork, mounts and mounts of it. Even Edward came back to do his pile of bureaucracy assignments with them, a little worn out after he had to climb the shelves in the archives to find some documentation. For all the limited credit they usually gave him, the alchemist complained surprisingly little, even though he felt as if his feet were going to give up on him. His back already had, given the stretch it took the previous night.

The evening finally came, but everyone was still working. On the other side of the room, the General halted his autograph session. His wrist was going to collapse from overwork, he noted as he flexed it. It cracked and blocked when he rotated it. He frowned. “How am I going to sign these bloody papers if you die on me?” he asked his hand and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

Breda waved for Hawkeye, who came over to him. “Are you sure the boss is okay?”

“I am fine, Breda, don’t worry,” Roy said and poked at his right wrist with the other hand. “My wrist isn’t, though,” he stated. “Lieutenant, how much more is there to do?”

Hawkeye looked over at the trays. She went to count the files they had to check next when she noticed the hour her watch read. She swallowed hard, realising it was really late. “Not much... tomorrow is Saturday, but if you all came to the office, we might finish what we have to do this week and have a more relaxed start for the next,” she said, her voice a tad too urgent for her liking. She abruptly left the office with some papers in her hands.

“Then it’s settled, let’s retire for the evening, I guess you’re all tired,” Roy said and closed his pen.

Breda threw his hands in the air. “Finally!” he exclaimed. He flexed and stretched, his body slack after sitting down for hours.

“Couldn’t agree more,” Edward said from the couch. His hips hurt worse than in the morning, he realised when he bended to restore the proper circulation to his feet. “Remind me why I had to do paperwork, too?”

“Because you never do it and it keeps pilling up?” Mustang replied smiling and rose from his chair. His spine hurt from the lack of movement.

“Whatever,” he was brushed off. “As if you ever do it on time.”

“I have to disagree, I have the best assistant to make sure I do it.”

Hawkeye returned just in time to hear that. “I would not need to make sure you did it if you actually worked on it when you are supposed to, Sir.”

“My point still stands, I would be drowning in these paper mountains if it were not for you, Lieutenant.”

“I am glad, Sir, it would be a pity to die that way,” she replied and hurried to gather her things in the large bag she carried.

The three other soldiers were ready to go as well. They waved their goodbyes and left the office, all happy to go home after that long day. Riza seemed impatient to leave, too, and she excused herself after the rest departed.

Roy turned to look at Edward, who had also noticed the Lieutenant’s swiftness. The General opened his mouth, but he was hit by a paperclip thrown at his head.

“Do not even think of it, Roy,” Ed threatened him.

“Come on, it is too much of an opportunity!”

“No, Roy,” Fullmetal raised his voice. “We are not following the Lieutenant to see why she is in a hurry.”

“Why not?”

“Privacy, idiot, or do you have no idea what that is?”

Roy shook his head and grinned. “Not in my vocabulary. But alright, we are not following her.”

Edward gave the General an approving nod. He took his coat from the hamper and slipped it on, then took the longer one that belonged to the older alchemist. He turned to see what it was taking Roy so long to join him when he saw the other sheathing his uniform. “You have to be kidding me, Roy, we are so not doing that in the office! What is wrong with you?”

Roy crooked an eyebrow and pulled a pair of black pants from one of the lockers next to his office. “And they were actually saying I am getting old. Seems like it is the case with my little sweetheart, not me,” he chuckled, recalling the banter from his colleagues. “As tempting as it might be, sunshine, I have another idea,” he said and tugged his white shirt inside the dress pants.

“As long as it does not involve stalking or your hands on me or anywhere that has to do with my body, presence or person, I will grudgingly agree,” Ed made and sighed as he helped Roy into his coat. He patted the collar and put the silk scarf over his lover’s shoulders.

Roy smiled. “Thank you, Edward,” he whispered and kissed his blond locks. Ed looked up at him and grabbed the collar on his shirt. “No funny business, Mustang, you hear me?” he averted.

The Flame snorted. “When did I ever trick you?”

“Where should I start from? Maybe from why you’ve left this morning like a thief? Because you’ve busted the door? Oh, or should I tell you about last night, when you’ve molested me so I couldn’t see what happened upstairs? Need I say more, hm?”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Sorry for the door, we will go tomorrow evening and change it with one that you like. Is that fine with you?” he asked and locked the office’s door.

“No, I want some fancy ass dinner to forget the way I have planned to hang you after you have destroyed the wall, again.”

“Deal,” Roy agreed. “But it was you who ruined it last time, when you have banged your head through it.”

“Who’s fault was that? It’s because of you I’ve hit my head in it,” Ed defended himself. He blushed immediately, realising he admitted that he was deep in the throes of passion when he’d hit the wall. His head practically smashed a hole in it, resulting in them having to fix it quite hastily.

“I’m not going to comment on that. I don’t know how fancy the dinner is going to be, I don’t know any place in that category we might find at this hour without reservation, but I can do decent.”

“As long as you’re paying, all is good.”

“Okay. But let’s take a detour,” he said and grabbed Ed by the forearm. He dragged him down a few halls to a window and opened it. “Come on, jump,” he encouraged him.

Edward looked at him quizzically. “We are on the ground floor, why should I get out through the window?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay...?” Ed said and climbed out of the building. Roy followed him and closed the window after him.

“How did it feel?”

The blond smirked. “You know something, Mustang? It’s actually cooler this way.”

“Told you,” he said and grasped his gloved hand. He entwined their fingers. Edward looked down at their joined hands.  “Are you sure it is safe to hold hands here?”

Roy nodded. “I like this part of the building because it’s always dark. No one will see us, don’t worry,” he assured him and they started walking out of the Central Headquarters gardens.

They’ve stopped at a restaurant that had its outer section still opened. It was getting colder at night, but nowhere could they see the stars as bright as outside. They’ve ordered dinner and ate it together, talking about the little research Ed had made the other day and some other nothings. They simply enjoyed each other’s company, without feeling the pressure they had experienced the past month pressing down heavily on their shoulders.

If they hadn’t been together for all that time, they could have passed it as a first date. They have nudged each other over the table and touched their feet under it, stole glances and shyly looked each other in the eye. They were craving for that sort of peace they missed in the last few weeks.

When they were finished and Roy paid the bill, their minds clouded and euphoric, they took a turn to walk in one of the parks that crossed their paths. It was the very same they have declared their love for each other on New Year’s Eve and both their hearts clenched at the beautiful memory.

They walked together, hand in hand. Whenever they approached a light, they let go of each other’s warmth, a pang of hurt twisting in their bellies. It was too dangerous to be seen together, they never knew who would be watching and how it would blow up in their faces. But they were happy with the little they could do, even if it was never enough.

They exited the park and took a turn for the better lit part of the city. They decided to have a drink somewhere and then retire for the night. They were both exhausted, it was a wonder how they could still walk straight.

The night was calm and the wind was gently caressing the faces of the passers. The breeze blew from the front, pulling Roy’s black hair up from his forehead, dark strands barely standing down. He straightened his ever messy locks and crossed his arms over his chest. “Is it getting cold or am I just tired?”

“Both, I think,” the other replied. “It has been a long day.”

“It sure has,” Roy hummed. He turned his eyes at his lover’s form, his golden hair shining bright. It was so beautiful, how the light ghosted over his cheeks and got caught in those pale eyelashes. He continued to look at him with the corner of his eye, conscious of his inappropriate gaze. Yet he could not tear his eyes from his little sunray.

His stares were not overlooked. Ed blushed lightly, the intense feeling of adulation towards him making him heat up. In a way, he was honoured of the attention, but there was a thorn that was twisting around his heart. He was uncertain of what was going to happen to them when Roy finally became the Fuhrer. He wanted that for the man, more than anything he had ever wanted for him, but their relationship would never be the same.

Such sad thoughts on such pleasant night, he thought. It was not the time to be down, he still had his happiness near. “You are lucky I took a liking to you,” Edward lied to himself, absent in everything but presence, looking at the stars on the sky. It was getting harder to see them in the dim electric light on the streets, but he knew they were there.

“Mhm, lucky me,” Roy agreed and patted his shoulder. “But I do not blame you, no! I know I am charming, no wonder you fell for me,” he said with a huge grin.

“Right, right, you are the Prince Charming,” Ed said and rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming, old man, I merely took pity on you. You were pathetic.”

“I might be a pathetic old man, but I am charming. Admit it!”

“No.”

“I am!”

“You are not, stop making a fool of yourself.”

“Come on, I am! I am charming, I say! Haven’t I charmed you with my charms? It is definitely the charm!”

Ed snorted. The man had no end to his pride. He remembered the previous president of the state and his artificial son. How similar they were to them sometimes, when their real characters were surfacing. He had an unreasonable anger in him and Roy’s ego often knew no boundaries, but they realised when they were going too far. Maybe that was what made them human, having all the ugliest sins at once and fighting against them. That made them beautiful, beautiful like his raven lover.

“You are awfully quiet, Fullmetal. Did I finally render you speechless?”

Edward’s blood rushed to his ears. “Shut up, Mustang.”

Roy smirked. He longed to hear his boy telling him to stop talking. He loved his fire and how he tried to contain it. “Why, am I too much for you? And what is with you calling me old every time something does not go your way? You make me sound ancient, I am not that old, you know.”

“Whatever, you are much older than me. You are ancient, like you say.”

The raven haired alchemist pouted. “Wait till you have my age, you will not hear the end of it.”

“When I will be your age, you will be antique.”

Roy chuckled. There was no way out of that logic. He patted Ed on the shoulder, wishing he could hold his hand and kiss him whenever he wanted. The blond looked at him with a little understanding smile, he would have liked the same. They walked in silence through the bright street, watching people go around them.

Boisterous teenagers were singing along, some of them chanting ahead of the others, the horrid sounds they produced roaring in the low humming of the night. Lovers embraced, some others walked hand in hand or a girl made out with her lover on the sidewalk, thinking they were being subtle. The two alchemists looked at them all, observed the fretting of that luminous alley. Roy was by no means bothered by the open displays, he had been their age once, he did all of that and more. He loved his boy very much, but he could wait until they got home for such things.

Edward, however, looked with foreign eyes. He was not by any means disgusted or embarrassed by the acts, he had seen far more in his short existence, but something made him see everything in a strange light. It was something unexplainable, something that pushed him to have a closer look at the pairs. He could not comprehend what emotions he was experiencing.

The next alley was far more reserved, the bright lights of the pubs were changed to pleasant warm colours, coming from the restaurants. People dinned in the gardens, probably for the last time that year. It was getting colder by the day and it was hard to keep the verandas clean of falling leaves.

Despite that, many citizens were outside, enjoying a glass of wine. Some more quaint places had families, all gathered around full tables. Roy looked at them longingly, almost appreciative. He liked seeing friends and siblings together, laughing and sharing their mirth with each other. He always wanted to feel that kind of joy he saw on their faces, to have his own family around him and go out with them. He never got to experience it with his parents, it made him a little jealous on the children whom he saw at the tables, running around their exasperated progenitors. It was late, but there were still many boys and girls annoying the fat cats of the locals or playing hide and seek under the long table clothes. Some other children were asleep on their parents’ laps or shoulders while the adults continued to talk to each other.

They walked on the long street and left it when they reached the first junction. Ed insisted they took a left and went to a bar on the next alley and Roy agreed. He would have wanted to pass by more of those outdoor tables, but he was not in the mood for an argument. He enjoyed going anywhere, as long as he had his partner with him.

The blond breathed lowly, feeling ashamed of himself. He could not stand another moment hearing that low hum coming from the various restaurants, seeing those large smiles and loving stares. He saw how Roy looked at the people, even though he only let his gaze wander. He saw him and his heart started to clench inside his chest. He could barely breath, knowing he was the primary reason to his lover’s long looks.

He wondered if Roy would be contemplating starting a family, given his age and status. He could provide for a family, alright, he was of a good age to have a child or maybe two. He would have looked good next to some mannered woman with solid background, not a volcanic co-worker, ten years younger than him and lacking two limbs. He never wanted to hold anyone down, but he constantly found himself in that position. First his brother, whom he had left in an armour for years, and now his partner.

Roy sensed his chagrin and stopped walking. “What is the matter?” he asked.

Ed hid his face behind his bangs and stared forward. “Nothing.”

“Mhm, and I am a princess. Be honest with me, sunshine.”

The blond felt a vein popping from that nickname. He hated being called anything besides his name or at most his military rank or appellative. Whatever did not fit in those categories was out of the question. “Are you a princess, now?” he made, not letting the opportunity slip. “True that, you would look great with a tiara and some pink dress.”

“You think so? How did you know I’ve always wanted to wear that?” Roy said and started laughing. “That is some disturbing image you put in my head. But you did not answer my question, Edward. I am all ears.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Edward, you are not fooling me.”

He kicked a pebble with the tip of his shoe. He had to talk to him. “Nothing, I was just thinking... I sort of wanted to ask you something,” he started. He inhaled sharply, gathering his courage to tell Roy about his incertitude, when he noticed he wasn’t paying any attention to him.

“Are you kidding me, Mustang?” he grunted. Roy’s eyes were focused in front of him, his face twisted from trying to see farther than humanely possible. He looked very intensely at something, but when Ed shifted his gaze in that direction, he was pulled after a bush. “What are you-“

Roy put his finger over his lips. “Look there,” he whispered and pointed forward. Ed looked over the leaves, trying to understand why he had to hide behind a bush on a peaceful alley. “I cannot see shit, Roy,” he retorted, getting angry.

“Not there,” Roy shifted his head and made him look in another direction.

“Huh? Oh! No way,” the blond gasped. “Is that the Lieutenant?”

“Mhm, definitely her.”

“What is she doing here at this ho-“ Edward stopped and turned to frown at his lover. “What the fuck are you doing, you said you were not going to follow her!”

“I was not following her, stupid, I’ve just seen her!”

“Then why are we hiding?”

“Because I am curious, now. I want to see who she is with without alerting her,” Roy explained. He watched intently how his assistant looked at one of the restaurants, visibly waiting for someone to come out. He saw her smile and she extended her hand to hug someone’s forearm and walk along them.

“Hey, dumbass, is that Havoc?” Ed elbowed him in the stomach, having a hard time looking when the taller man was shadowing him. The other did not register the blow and continued to tower over him.

“Seems so... What the hell are they doing?”

“Um, having a date, maybe? You know, they seemed pretty close at the New Year’s Eve party, but you were too obsessed with pissing Armstrong off and too drunk to notice. Maybe they want to try going out?”

“Yes, but why?” Roy asked, suddenly quizzical. Edward kicked his shins and pulled him down.

“Why did you start dating me?” he demanded. Roy seemed not to understand the question. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Just answer me, you moron!”

“Because I was lonely and I liked you?” he said mildly, still not figuring what the boy was going at. “Why are you asking me? You know that already, right?”

“Because, you thick skulled idiot, maybe that’s why she went out with him! Hello, you are not alone on this planet, believe it or not, there are many persons who are single! She might want to find someone, or maybe she just felt like hanging out? You know, like normal people do, not like us staying behind a fucking bush?” Ed exploded and got up to his feet, making sure to kick Roy in the shoulder. “Get the fuck up, this instant. Now, Mustang, before I make a scene we will both regret later!”

Roy hurried to comply, dusting his coat. His assistant and his former subordinate were out of sight, they must have turned around the corner. He looked around them, making sure no one was watching them. Fortunately, the bush he decided to hide behind was remote and no one noticed them disappearing.

He started after Ed, seeing him going ahead of him. He fell in besides him. “Hey, I was just asking! She didn’t mention going out with Jean...”

Ed rolled his eyes. “Why do you think she didn’t? Because she knew you could not possibly help nosing in her business! Leave the poor woman alone to do what she wishes, you said we were going to drink something and not stalk her!”

“Yeah, sure,” Roy agreed and put his hands in his pockets. He narrowed his eyes, not sparing a moment from wondering why Hawkeye forgot to mention him about her date. Alright, he was reluctant to tell her about his little escapade with Ed, but he would have told her eventually, if she did not find them humping over his office desk, naturally.

That was a way of telling her, he decided, so she should have told him, too.

They walked to a random bar and ordered some ale. Ed might have preferred wine, but Roy forgot to ask him what he wanted. He stepped over his shoe.

That drew the man’s attention, alright.

“What was that for?”

“Stop thinking about the Lieutenant,” Edward commanded, his golden eyes impossibly narrow. Their order arrived and they clanked their mugs before drinking.

He swallowed hard, not particularly enjoying the bitterness on his tongue. He was not a great lover for beer or anything that shared its strong taste, but he could drink it if he had to. His partner was in another dimension, it appeared, so even if he complained, he wouldn’t be heard.

He absently chewed on a peanut, looking at Roy’s black eyes. “Mustang?”

“Yes?” the man replied and looked up at him. He smiled, the corner of his eyes wrinkling gently. “What is it?” he asked, sounding so innocent it was irritating.

“Why are you looking so lost? You are absolutely annoying.”

Roy licked his lips and replied, his voice hoarse, “Sorry, I was just thinking about Riza, I don’t get her.”

Ed sighed, fighting hard not to punch that smile off his face. He leaned forward, minding that they were in a public place and hardly refrained from smacking him in the head. “If I hear about this just one more time, I swear I am making you eat that fucking glass you are holding,” he threatened and took another sip of his beer to calm his aching throat. “Now, because I am this close to killing you because you ruined a perfectly good door, let’s make a plan where to go and find a new one.”

Roy touched his neck, feeling a ghosting pain at the threat. He wanted to talk about how left out he felt, but he was sure Ed would make his words true if he started with that again. He liked being alive better than satisfying his curiosity urges, so he started pointing out places where they could go.

XXXXX

The following week passed so uneventful it hurt. It was once again Friday and it felt like no time passed at all since the previous one. Roy reclined on his favourite armchair, putting his feet on the table. He hummed something off tune and rolled a tumbler between his fingers, looking at the amber liquid spinning lazily. He took the book from the armrest, where it stood opened where he left it the previous evening. He opened it and started reading, but realised after some time he didn’t pass from the second paragraph on the current page.

He raised his eyes to look forward, not really at anything in particular. He was too tired to read, he should have noticed the moment he laid down, but he was too agitated to go to sleep. He couldn’t possibly shut his brain, he was too restless.

He finally gave up on the book and closed it. It didn’t matter where the story was left, it was not that interesting anyway. He drowned the rest of the glass and put it on the low table at his feet, deciding he didn’t need anything more to drink.

Sighing, he rubbed at his temples. He was alone at the moment, Edward was still out. He said he wanted to go at some book convention at the Central Library and Roy couldn’t but send him as a package there, he was in no mood to listen to authors talking about their extraordinaire writings or whatever happened there.

He put his head on the armrest, suddenly feeling heavy. Not only he didn’t find out anything about Hawkeye’s little date, but for some reason, after last Friday’s outing, Edward felt somewhat distant. Sure, they shared the same bedroom, currently having a magnificent new door, and they worked together and ate their meals at the same table, but something was rather off. He dreaded what might have passed through Ed’s head, one never knew what that might be. He could only hope he didn’t get bored of him, because he had no idea how he would survive that.

He heard heavy knocking at the front door and wondered if Ed had forgotten his keys. He never knocked, he always opened the locks and let himself in without any previous announcement. Nonetheless, Roy was glad for the change, he had a few moments to put up a moderately cheery face that wouldn’t give his thoughts away.

He looked through the viewfinder and his face fell. Frowning, he opened the door.

“Oh, dearie, why the long face? I thought you might be glad to see me,” Crendell made with a huge smile.

Roy pressed his lips together, but stepped aside to allow the man in. “What a cheery surprise to have you at my doorstep,” he made drily.

“Oh, Mustang, you should thank me for going all the way to bleeding Aerugo and do your work, not sulk and look offended.”

Roy rolled his eyes and started walking back to the living room. “Remember you are working for me, Crendell, not with me. Don’t pull the floor from under your feet.”

“I see no reason for your hostility, Roy. Let me guess, the shining prodigy is not at home? Ran off somewhere?” Albert made uninterested and took an uninvited seat on the couch. Roy shot him a look, but asked him if he wanted to drink anything, anyway.

Crendell waved his hand pleasantly. “Don’t bother yourself for me, whatever you want to give me is good for me.”

“Well then, I was actually thinking of making some tea, so if you would wait here for a moment,” Roy said and went to the kitchen and returned with two mugs. He knew he was supposed to bring teacups when he had guests, but Crendell was no guest at all. He had filled the mugs with water and he casually snapped his fingers at the liquid, making it boil instantly. Turning to the other man, he motioned for a bowl of different flavoured teas he had on the table. Impressed by the little alchemy display, Crendell took a bag and dipped it in the hot water.

“Useful little trick you have there, Roy. Is this what you have been researching all this time? Mastering the fine art of boiling water?”

“It has proven its value from time to time, you see,” the other commented as he stirred his tea. “But please, let us put pleasantries aside and tell me about your presence here. I believe we have agreed to talk on Monday.”

“Oh, of course,” Crendell made and took a sip of his tea, “but I thought it might be better to talk in a more, let’s say... private environment, don’t you agree?”

“Dully,” Roy hummed in approval. “So, do start.”

“Well, first things first, I have no idea why I ever thought those Aerugo coward to be cunning. They have gave in to my and the Major’s inquires in no time. As a matter of fact, I definitely like your Armstrong, he knows how to scare someone off, all right!” Crendell laughed. “I say we made a great team.”

“And I say you continue with your report,” Roy said coolly.

“Impatient, aren’t we? They have nearly begged to do us more favours by the end, so no worries. You have full support from Aerugo, I made sure your friends there sang the proper words to their Government. They have agreed for an official meeting to sign a treaty. There will be negotiations, but they will only exist to give a reason to the press to talk and make more lobby for the great offer of friendship between our states, nothing more.”

“Ah, good then. When did they say that will happen?”

“I was told the Fuhrer will be offered to analyse a proposition from our side at the start of the following week, we have such fast chaps. Of course, your name will be mentioned for making such allegiance be possible, I believe songs will be soon written to your name!” Crendell exclaimed, smiling greatly. “I believe you didn’t mind me smoking in here last time, did you?” he asked, taking out a cigarette package from his pocket.

Roy smirked. It was good news, indeed. “Of course, let me just open the window so we can see each other over the smoke.”

“Quite careful, aren’t you?” the other said and rummaged his pockets for his lighter. Roy took notice of his search and extended his hand under the man’s cigarette. He snapped his fingers lightly, igniting the stick that started hissing as its owner took a drag.

“Thank you. I must say, you have some damn good skills there!” Albert said ecstatically. He never saw such a fine use of alchemy before, he had almost forgotten it was first used to suit everyday needs and not to fight in wars. Nearly overlooking his manners, he silently took the ashtray he was given and turned to ask, “Can I offer you a cigarette?”

Roy raised an eyebrow. It was such a foreign question to his ears, it has been so many years since he was last asked that. He used to smoke with Hughes at the back of their barracks back in their training days, and during the war he didn’t even realise when or if he dragged the fumes in all his daze to feel anything but blood and numbness. He wondered how it came that Crendell even remembered seeing his smoking, since the only time he did, it was impossible to have recognised him.

Crendell seemed uncomfortable at the question, like he didn’t mean to ask such a thing to someone who would deny a positive answer. Looking at the half empty pack, Roy clicked his tongue, realising the man didn’t have a clue. “Why not, thank you,” he made idly. He sometimes smoked when he was absolutely raging, but now it seemed as good a time as any.

He snapped his fingers and took a drag, pondering what else he wanted to talk about. “It is a good development you made there, Crendell,” he complimented. Good indeed, he though smugly, praising himself for his planning. “I believe we will be talking in no time about some new mission for you and, why not, the Major, if you agree to work again with him.”

Crendell smiled and blew the remaining smoke in his mouth. He liked how he was given the choice. “Actually yes, we seemed to make a darn good team. As long as you keep your end of the deal, I can very well keep mine. Just call me and we’ll find a way.”

“That’s amiable, then,” Roy said and extended his hand to shake Crendell’s.

“Well then,” Albert said as he extinguished his cigarette, “now I can get to the second part of our little nice meeting. I’ve looked into what you’ve told me, and I can proudly say that I’ve found what you’ve wanted, and rather faster than I would have thought.”

Roy stopped moving, his eyes darting up to stare at the other General. “Now, really?” he asked, taking a final drag from his cigarette and butting it next to the other one in the ashtray. He took another sip of his tea, this time more agitated.

“Mhm, really. I’ve tracked him down.”

“So you say he is real?”

“As you and me, yes. Very much real. I haven’t approached the kid, actually he is no child at all, he is a veritable teenager or whatever they call themselves these days. I even got to find more about him. Here, you should read what I’ve managed to learn, I made contact with him, too. Didn’t let down of my cover, but he seemed too much of a kind boy, too kind maybe. You should be careful, though. It might get fishy,” Crendell said and took some folded papers from his pocket and handed them to Roy.

Slightly shaken, Roy took the papers and unfolded them, staring at a little photograph and a general biography. He gently traced the contour of the young boy’s face, looking at his smiling face, so familiar and yet so strange. He didn’t know that person, but it was so startlingly alike someone he didn’t care to remember. He bit his lower lip thinking.

“Seems your hunch was right, Roy,” Crendell said as he took another cigarette. “Can you please light it again? I cannot find the lighter for the life of me.”

“Certainly,” Roy said absently and snapped his fingers again. Crendell murmured appreciatively and looked at him. “So, what do you think? I must say I was really surprised when you asked me to follow your uncle’s trail for the past few years. I never suspected you would make me look into your personal affairs, but you know I cannot leave anything regarding you to just get past through me. I’m your biggest fan, am I not?” he said with a great grin.

Mustang shook his head. Creepy man, he wondered why he even bothered to talk to him about his family and ask him to track his late uncle’s little mistake, but he had no idea who else could have helped him. He couldn’t go so randomly to Aerugo, he couldn’t have popped up and started asking questions without seeming suspicious. There was no one he could have talked to without having to explain himself. Not even his aunt, because he wasn’t sure about his supposition. He knew his secret was safe with Crendell, whose obsession with him proved him safe from slipping any unwanted information to the wrong ears.

Just as he wanted to find more about that boy from the picture, he heard the front door close and some keys hitting the glass bowl at the entrance. Heavy boots tapped fast to the living room, startling both men.

“What the hell smells like bur- What on Earth are you doing here?!” Edward exclaimed, looking furious. “Did you seriously pretend to be tired so you could sip tea with this arse and fume the walls? And I actually went to buy your books for your shitty research!” he shouted and threw Roy a bag of books. He turned on his heels and went back to the entrance hall to drop his boots.

Roy hid the papers in his pants’ pocket and made a move to follow the unnecessarily angry man. He was prevented by a loud yell. “Good that you at least opened the damned window!”

Crendell snorted. “Excellent manners, I say!”

Roy shot him a look and resumed drinking his tea, deeming it safe to continue. He looked up at Ed, who methodically jumped over the coffee table and landed on the couch, next to Crendell. “What’s with you here?”

“Good evening to you too, Fullmetal,” Albert made amused. “I simply came over to present my report, nothing more,” he replied and finished his tea with a little smirk.

Roy took his cue to ask his lover if he needed anything. “Do you want me to bring you anything on my way to the study? Thanks for the books, by the way.”

Edward shook his head and snatched the mug from his hands. He sniffed it cautiously and then took a big gulp. “Neah, I’m fine!” he said, beaming.

Roy rolled his eyes and took the book package. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said and left them alone on the couch.

Crendell looked at the blond, taking in his appearance. For once, since the first time they have met, he looked rather pale, no matter how nicely he smiled. He seemed to have his mind elsewhere and he was slightly less vibrant than what he got to see of him before he went to Aerugo.

Well, it was none of his business.

“I take your mission went well?” Ed asked casually, crossing his legs and turning to look at him. Albert nodded, always glad to make small talk.

“Yes, it did. Mustang will definitely tell you more about it, but it sounds to me like you will have a lot of work to do in the future.”

“Oh, joy.”

They fell into silence once again. Crendell felt somewhat uneasy, as he had expected to have all sort of inquires about what happened. However, the young man he knew for certain would always jump in for more knowledge proved to be thinking of something else. It was somewhat sad to see someone so young and cheerful in such a sorry state.

He started talking about the sights he had seen in Aerugo, uncomfortable with the sudden silence. He wondered what Roy was doing that he hadn’t showed up in such a long time, but it seemed that he had finally hooked Ed into something resembling polite conversation. They exchanged some short travel stories, until he took it was high time he spoke his mind.

“It is very interesting, your place in the bigger picture,” he started. Ed turned at him, cocking an eyebrow. “I have no idea what is going in your mind or what your intentions are, Fullmetal,” Crendell continued, “but I advise you to be careful. Even more so now.”

“And why is that your sudden interest in my well-fare?”

“Oh, no, don’t get me wrong. I have little to no interest in it, but it would be a shame for you to mess anything, knowing how prone you are to it. Listen to me, Elric, and listen well – the time you will have to set your priorities straight will come soon. You might not realise it, but you are in a position of great power.”

“Power? How so?” Ed asked interested. “I don’t remember ever having it, I don’t understand what you are saying.”

“But you do. You live with a man who managed to scare off an entire government just by mentioning his name. I told you, I don’t know your motives, but have it in mind on whose side of the bed you are.”

“Why you-“

“Please, I don’t mean to insult you. Now that I have to play with the good guys, I’d hate to see anything happening that might ruin the mood. I mean to tell you to be careful and to mind the consequences of your relationship. You may see Mustang as a royal idiot, but he is a public figure. People can take certain aspects of his life badly and he needs to look presentable and vertical. He has to provide an image people would like, so then he can do what needs to be done. I’m not judging you, but you should be reminded that there will come a moment when you will no longer be able to be so straight forward with him.”

Edward cleaned his throat uneasily. “I don’t see what your problem is and why it suddenly became your business what I did or how I behaved. Have no worries, your golden boy will look good for the masses.”

“I’m not saying this to make you doubt your place, no. But you a little over twenty and have little experience with the crowd, if at all.  He is thirty and has way too much of that. That man has been promoted like mad, Fullmetal, do you realise he actually jumped three ranks and made it into a General? A fully fledged General? Because of some lousy research you two did? Do you see the abuse of his own position he had made? Grumman is his perfect puppet, he was made president when his rank shouldn’t have permitted it. But Mustang went and chanted the right words and that was that. He had his people in the right place yet again.”

“I don’t see where this is going, and I’m in no mood-“

“Don’t you see it? If anything goes wrong and it comes to questioning, you will find yourself asked too because of your shared past, before even getting to your relationship. Hell, I did enough shit as it is and I’m no better than you lot in more ways than one, but it is easier to wiggle out one person who didn’t demand any attention! But you, you have made it clear that you wanted to shine in all this, even if you don’t know it yet or didn’t want that. You, your great Mustang and your friends, everyone, you are all criminals who just squeezed themselves in the position of winners because he, that man you are throwing books at, had the power to do so. But you may be found guilty if something pops over your heads and you have no idea how bad you two might fall if something like that happens.”

Ed turned red. “You dare? Criminal? I have busted my ass off-“

“Yeah, you sure did, but remember that State Alchemists still exist and have been changed their use only because it had been beneficial for Mustang. Because he had to accuse people of the crimes that had been committed in the wars, and he needed to make himself the victim, the weapon that was used against its will. You were protected by his need to be innocent. I don’t know how you landed yourself in this position that you are, but power, kid, power is something that passes past your head every day and you don’t fucking realise it and know shit about what to do with it. You can be dangerous and you are in danger.”

Rather brusquely, Roy entered the living room with a forced smile. Crendell looked up at him, regretting he didn’t make himself clearer to the blond alchemist, in whom he might have planted the wrong idea. But it wasn’t the moment to make himself clear, not when it was obvious he wasn’t trusted by him. He might have proven useful and Mustang might have trusted him for his own reasons, but he didn’t have such passing from Edward. “Thank you for the tea,” he said abruptly and made to stand. “I will take my leave now. Keep in touch, in the meantime, I will start looking into the next possible targets. I expect to be working in the same formation.”

“I shall demand your further collaboration rather sooner than later, Crendell. I will see you on Monday,” Roy replied and showed the man to the door.

Edward stared down at his hands, deeply shaken. He knew Roy was an influential figure, he knew that very well, he knew what he had to do in order to fulfil his goal. But how could he be dangerous in that?

He knew it very well how. He remembered vividly the madness in Mustang’s black eyes when he burnt his uncle. He remembered just as well how he nearly murdered Envy when he realised he was the one who killed Hughes, and only the Truth knew how many times he had been in such situations and reacted just as badly or worse.

It has always been the personal attachments that made Roy slip. That time with Envy, there had been Hawkeye to stop him, but it had been such a lucky slip. But when it came to Telford Mustang’s death, the glass was already too full not to spill.

He, Edward Elric, he had become Roy’s new attachment. If anything would happen to him, and it could very easily if they were not careful enough, it would all collapse because Roy had no control over himself when it came to losing.

He suddenly felt scared.

These thoughts had been eating at him for a while, but he never really focused on them. They had never been as present as then. He had been terrible for taking so many things away from Roy, whom he loved with all his heart, but he didn’t really think of the real harm he could actually do to more than one person.

He was such a selfish person, in the end. Because it never really mattered about anyone else but those he cared about intimately. He took care of his brother and his few friends in his quest for restoring Al’s body, but he rarely really minded those around him. He protected them to some extent, yes, but he didn’t think about their wellness on the long term.

But that ugly head of realisation couldn’t leave alone that one singular thought that he had for such a long time.

When Roy would be Fuhrer, what would become of them?

What would become of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now, I hope I will have the next chapter soon, and in quite a few chapters this story will finally be at its end. I am currently trying to edit the previous chapters, as I’ve realised there is so much improvement to be made, but I will definitely prioritise writing. Nonetheless, I hope you will stick with me and continue to enjoy my intrusion into the FmA universe.  
> So, thank you for reading and please leave some feedback!  
> Until next time, ta-ta!


	25. Chapter 25 - Moment of weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Morning, dear readers, there’s a new chapter to this. It contains some slight character development (especially for the fears of the characters), but I hope you will enjoy. It might be a bit sensitive somewhere around the middle, but it’s not that major. There will be some language, though, but that’s nothing new to this story.  
> That being said, I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. Thank you for taking the time to read and please don’t forget to leave some feedback!  
> On with them horses...

Chapter 25 – Moment of weakness

The Central City was a beautiful place in autumn. Why, perhaps the days were shorter than in the summer and the sun was dimmer, the weather was not as warm and the wind was not as fragrant like in spring, but the nature was strong, relentlessly fighting against the imminent end, when the unforgiving cold would take away all its green beauty. Everything was slowly perishing, decaying, yet the trees stood their ground with dignity, weeping leaf after leaf, struggling not to give in to their impending merciless fate.

However, in the end, the nature started to lose to the changing weather. It was dying, no longer able to fight. Winter was steadily coming. It would probably snow one of these days, Roy thought as he cuddled deeper under the duvet.

He liked winter, he always had. Everything had to die so it could be reborn in full force, so it wasn’t such a sad season. Winter prepared them for the start of a new year, different from any of the others. Everything was being rebuilt, even time itself. It was a chance for hope, for regrowth. It meant that his birthday was coming, too, and the winter holidays shortly after. No one could deny their magic, even if that one was turning thirty-one. He would never outgrow blowing candles on top of a cake and snow fighting.

He was ecstatic, only thinking about what that season meant - well, besides ginger bread, colourful lights and mulled wine. It meant that he had survived yet another year, he was closer to his goal than he had been at the beginning of the previous year, he got another year with those he loved and cared about. It was a true blessing.

He shifted the pillow under his head and turned to look at the window. He could only see the sky, bluish grey, but devoid of clouds. He had convinced Edward to leave the drapes open to look at the stars during that night.

He smiled, remembering the starry darkness caressing his beloved’s features. It had been a moonless night, the only light coming from the little twinkling bulbs, spread all over the dark sky. Edward’s golden hair shone gently under his eyes, so beautiful it could have been a painting.

He tore his eyes from the window to look at the peacefully sleeping figure next to him. His sunray, his everlasting light. He loved him so much, he didn’t know how to show it anymore. His sunshine looked so calm and content when he slept, so different from how he was during the day.

Roy could tell himself otherwise until he ran out of air, but something had changed in Edward in the past few months. He was somehow reserved, distant, reluctant to his touch and gaze. He blamed it on fatigue, they were all stressed and tired after all, but it started to sound more and more like a lie to his ears. His boy was not okay, his head was somewhere else. Where, he could only hope nowhere too far.

The said sleeping blond stirred, slowly coming to wakefulness. Roy swiftly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. It seemed to have worked, because Ed didn’t make any move towards him. He chanced to crack open one of his eyes, managing to see the blurred lines of his lover’s face. Ed watched him with a little smile, like he was trying to memorise his face. Only for a moment, it seemed like he was being looked like one would look at a god.

But it only lasted for one short moment, because the next he knew, Edward lowered his eyes and his brows knitted together in a frown. He made to stand up and Roy hastily decided that they should spend more time in bed, doing nothing. He hugged his waist and pulled him back under the covers.

“Morning, sunshine,” Roy murmured in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Ed cocked his head and looked at the man’s bleary eyes.

“Morning to you too, and if I hear you one more time calling me that, it won’t be a good one for you.”

Roy chuckled and buried his nose under the blanket. “Would you hurt this innocent looking man?”

“I would beat the hell out of this innocent man, Mustang, because you sure aren’t one. Now scoot over, warm me before I change my mind and do something reckless.”

“You always do,” Roy commented, but hugged him nonetheless. He nestled his head on the crook of his neck. “So, my sunrise, what do you have planned for this glorious weekend?”

Ed grunted. “Killing you? I’ve told you not to call me that!”

“I said sunrise, not sunshine. Get your vocabulary straight, Edward,” he said and kissed his cheek. He rolled the blond over on his back and pinned him down. “So, plans?”

“Definitely not humping you in the morning, I’m hungry.”

Roy made a face that didn’t match his eyes, smiling cheerfully dark. “You hurt me, but fine, let’s eat,” he said and lowered his head to kiss his shoulder. Ed grunted and pushed Roy away. “Not me, food, Mustang, food!”

“Alright, fine, you spoil-sport,” he said and turned on his back and stretched his long limbs. He slowly made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where Ed proved himself true to his words and started preparing breakfast.

Roy slipped next to him to brew their coffee. “You weren’t joking about being hungry. I don’t know if I’ve seen you jumping from bed straight to kitchen.”

“Told you,” Ed said as he cut some tomatoes. Roy didn’t say anything, trying to understand the sudden rush.

But maybe he was imagining things, he thought. Maybe he was in for a surprise and Ed wanted to make it look like there was nothing.

He could pretend not to care if it came to a nice surprise, he decided as he stirred the dark brown powder in the kettle.

XXXXX

There was definitely no incoming surprise, Roy thought disappointedly as he turned the page of his book.

Yes, perhaps he had given too much credit to one of the most mundane Saturdays he ever had to live. He had spent the entire day reading and making notes, with Ed at his side, alright, but he still hadn’t done anything more than turn pages and scratch words on paper. Not that he minded that, but still. That’s all he had done.

Knowing how Ed would jump out through the window if the door wasn’t open, only not to stay in during such a nice day like that late-November Saturday, he started suspecting something was really wrong with him. He raised his eyes from the book and studied him from head to toe, trying to find something misplaced.

Edward was sprawled on his back on the couch, buried under papers and books turned upside down. He was in one of those thunderous strikes of sudden inspiration, when whatever happened around him, it passed completely unnoticed. Roy didn’t know if he should wake him from his reverie and furious reading, but in all honesty, he was starting to feel afraid.

He rose from his armchair and patted Ed gently on the forearm. “Love, do you need anything? I’ll go make some tea, want some?”

Ed blinked, forcing his brain to slow down and comprehend the words. When he successfully managed that, he nodded. “Please,” he stated simply and then returned to reading.

Roy took that as a yes and went to the kitchen to boil some water. He wasn’t going to use alchemy for that, he needed some time to make up his mind.

If at the beginning of the day he had thought that maybe something was off with Ed, now he was more certain than ever. He was bothered by something and he hid it behind research.

‘You really thought you can fool your casual workaholic with such an act? Think again, sunshine,’ he thought disapprovingly. He poured the hot water in two mugs and went back to the living room.

He found Ed in the same position he had left him, the very same he had for more than five hours.

It was high time he took a break.

“Hey, Edward?” he said velvety, afraid to scare him. Surprisingly, Ed responded at the first call.

“Oh, you’ve brought tea. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Roy made with a little smile. “How’s research going?”

Ed sniffed the tea before replying, “Quite alright, I’ve made some progress on my theory about space and time altering. I think I will be able to write an entire essay, maybe more.”

“That’s good news,” the brunette retorted mechanically. He squeezed his shoulder. “What is the matter, Edward?” he asked, suddenly serious.

Ed raised his golden eyes, rimmed with red from all that reading. “Nothing, why?”

“You look a bit, I don’t know... down? Is anything wrong?”

Ed felt himself heating up. He hoped that his distress wasn’t that evident, but it seemed that he had been wrong. Ever since that evening when General Crendell showed up unannounced, he had been haunted by even more depressing thoughts than before. He had been aware that he was holding Roy back from having a normal life, whatever was understood as normal at least, but now he realised he might actually jeopardise his safety.

But he couldn’t tell that to Roy when he looked so worried.

“I was thinking about my brother, you know,” he said instead. “I was thinking of spending this year’s holidays with him and Winry and Granny, in Resembool. I feel really bad that I promised them last year and couldn’t go... You can come too, if you want. It’d give a chance to Granny to yell at you, since she missed the opportunity. It’s like a family tradition.”

Roy eyed him for a second, convinced that wasn’t the entire truth, but he didn’t insist on that. He smiled at the little side comment. “That’s a good idea, apart from the yelling part. You haven’t seen either of them in a few months, right? When did you think to leave?”

“I was thinking right after your birthday, what do you say? It’s the end of November already, so I can wait until after the beginning of December, can’t I? Maybe you won’t get us killed this year, for a change. It’d be nice.”

“Aren’t you a darling, not letting me spending my special day alone and making sure I’m all good,” the brunette said and rubbed his shoulder on Ed’s.

“I can always leave sooner if you bother me.”

“I can always not give you permission from work.”

“As if I ever cared about your damned permission or legal leaves from work! Really, Roy, I don’t.”

Roy chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Don’t I know it? Alright, just tell Hawkeye when you intend to take this vacation so I can sign your leave.” Ed rolled his eyes. “See? It can be done without having to run after you or yelling or anything!”

“How convenient for you.”

“Mhm, and that’s why I love you.”

“Because I’m convenient?”

“No, because you are such a sweetheart,” Roy said sweetly, making Ed gag.

“Ugh, you sentimental old man, I am so leaving before your birthday, see if I care!”

XXXXX

Two weeks later, just as he had promised, Edward went to leave his request for a leave. Evidently, he wouldn’t stay to see it being signed by his commanding officer, but he had no need for that. His commanding officer should praise him eternally that he was announced in advance about the leave and keep his snarky comments to himself or shove them somewhere deep, thanks very much.

Roy would better consider the lack of need to chase him around to ask where he went as a late birthday present, that bastard.

Ed would leave for Resembool at noon that day and Roy would join him when he finished with the usual frenzy at the end of the year. It was easier that way, not drawing any attention if anyone asked any stupid questions. Not that anyone would, but it never hurt to be prudent.

Humming, he walked with his hands in his pockets. The walls of the Central Military Headquarters were the same dull white as usual, the personnel was as rushed as always. He somehow felt like he was going backwards in all that excitement. He got past the many familiar corridors to the equally familiar door to the little storage room next to Roy’s office, where Riza asked him to leave his papers.

He kept on passing various people, saluting randomly and whistling a little off-tune. He finally reached his destination and opened the door to the storage room. He put the envelope he was carrying on one of the cleaner tables and left.

On his way to the exit, he saw Crendell being handled some papers by a secretary. He hadn’t seen him in a while, he heard from Roy that he had been sent with some business in Creta or something like that, but he didn’t know more than that. He would probably hear about it later, he thought, no matter how curious he was or what he did to find out. Roy was getting better and better at concealing information that didn’t concern him, but Ed had his ways to get around that. Not very effective, but at least he tried.

Crendell noticed him and smiled purposefully, those green eyes twinkling in the electric light. He tilted his head in salute and made to approach him, probably to talk to him. Ed nodded absently and continued walking, more determined than before to leave the building.

XXXXX

Roy closed the window with a bang. It started raining in that mocking way that it only could be seen during the beginning of winter, not cold enough for the water to freeze yet. It was that kind of rain that made every building look miserable and the streets filthier than ever. It was strange, because almost every year, shortly after his birthday or not too long before, it snowed with flakes the size of a grenade.

He tightened his grip on his house robe, feeling a little cold. It wasn’t in the slightest, the walls were warm and he had tea steaming on the table, but his bones seemed to shake from within. It might have been the whipping wind from outside, as he had the window wide opened for the past few hours, but he suspected it was from something else.

He felt quite lonely. Ed had left for Resembool the next day after his birthday, and that had been almost a week before, but only then he was starting to feel the gap that was left in him. It had nothing to do with being all alone in a big house, he was too used to that to even consider that. No one could ever fully fill that void in him - the hole had been dug too deep, too long ago. Not even his beloved, who was so damn hasty in leaving on time to catch the train that he didn’t get to say goodbye. Nor that he got to hear another word from him since then, really. Good thing Alphonse had more mind than his brother and called Roy to assure him that Ed had reached his destination in one piece.

Roy had said nothing about that, of course. He knew how restless Ed could get if he stood in one place for too long and it seemed he had reached the limit. Roy couldn’t be happier for him, he was sure Ed would be back to normal the moment he saw his brother again and spent some time together, but he wondered when himself would be alright again.

It was the first year since he’s first met Hughes in the trainee camp when he didn’t cross the milestone of his birthday with him. They were always together at midnight, no matter what happened. War didn’t stop them, not even Maes’ death.

But that year, he didn’t go to visit his friend.

He only went the night that followed and stood in the cemetery almost until morning, when the Lieutenant, who knew his routine very well, hunt him down and sent him to sleep for a few hours before he went to the office.

But he didn’t toast with Hughes at midnight and there were very few things he regretted more than that.

Perhaps that meant that he was slowly getting over the tragic departure of his best mate, his comrade in everything but death. He might regret that he didn’t visit his grave, but he made it.

He really made it.

That was what he had told Maes when he finally visited. That he tried to follow his advice and move forward. It was a very pale success, he didn’t know if that could even be counted as one, but he had managed something.

He was proud of himself. His friend was always with him and his friend wanted him to be happy. He could at least try that and fail, but he wasn’t going to be made responsible for doing nothing.

Roy paced back to the armchair and seated himself comfortably. He would read until he fell asleep. He had already packed his clothes, because the day after the next or maybe tomorrow if he felt like it, he would go to visit Ed’s relatives.

From what he had heard from Al, since Ed was too busy to be bothered to talk to him, all the family was asking what he was still doing in Central. Of course, he could have very well left at the same time as Ed, but he felt like moping around a little longer. He didn’t know what exactly held him back, but he didn’t like tempting fate or his intuition.

Anyway, he was too agitated to stand still at a table with people and having to behave. He had sent both Crendell and Armstrong to Creta to pay a little visit to some friends – not that those said friends knew they were so close – and they returned rather cheery about their little job. That was good, he suspected, but he was still way too deep plugged in plotting to completely unwind and bake cakes or whatever was done in the Eastern Area during the Winter Holidays. He didn’t really remember the traditions, but he remembered it had something to do with baking.

Despite how much he enjoyed the solitude of his cosy armchair and empty bed, he had to go to Resembool one of those days. He had instructed Miles to come over to the Rockbells and report about the Ishbalan progress and bring in the knowledge he requested from him on the matter of Drachma’s situation. As much as he overindulged himself in the safety of the headquarters and its private phone lines, he preferred to be presented with the more sensitive information in person. Or so had Olivier Armstrong told him, who had delegated Miles as a courier over a month ago.

How urgent could that intelligence be, Roy wondered. He hoped not too much, because they sure had taken their sweet time.

He sank deeper in the seat, enjoying the warmth. He felt a little better, now that he had a warm cup of tea steaming over his cheeks and a good book on his lap. He read for about an hour before his mind deviated once again from the story.

He missed his boy, definitely, but he would see him again soon, Roy mused. He could wait for one more day, he thought as he turned the page, focusing back.

It was a surprisingly interesting novel, he never suspected he would find such a gem in the shabby looking bookstore he had purchased it from. He found it by chance, as he was looking for an old book on astronomy and planets, but he couldn’t complain.

He turned another page, wondering what the protagonist was going to do next, when he heard the doorbell ring. He shifted his head to look at its direction, not comprehending who would look for him at such an hour. Not even Hawkeye would, his aunt never visited him at home, he didn’t invite anyone and he didn’t know anyone who would know his address and actually ring that blasted doorbell. Everyone usually knocked. The clink of the bell was a rare sound in the house.

He heard it ring again, so he left the comfort of his armchair and went to the door. He opened the tiny clap over the viewer and pressed his cheek to the cold wood of the door.

He could see a woman, wrapped in a heavy looking coat, her hair partially covered by a great woollen scarf. He didn’t recognise her, but he opened nonetheless, preparing his fingers to snap if needed.

Cold wind hit him in the face and something wet lashed across his cheeks.

‘I knew it would snow,’ he thought triumphantly as he set his eyes on the rather charming woman. He looked at her for a moment, not knowing from where he knew her.

He hoped she wasn’t someone he had crossed in the past, he was in no mood for angry flings yelling at him.

The woman pressed a steady hand on his chest and pushed him back inside. She closed the door silently and unwrapped the scarf around her head, letting it fall on her shoulders.

“I hate blasted Central, every time water touches it, it gets filthy,” she said in a strangely familiar voice. Her hair was tightly gathered in a neat golden bun at the back of her head, her forehead shiny with little melted snowflakes, but he could recognise those damned blue eyes anywhere.

“What are you doing here, Armstrong?” Roy asked, not knowing what to make of her.

“Hello to you too, Mustang,” Olivier Armstrong made with a profound scold. “Stop staring at me,” she averted.

Roy blinked, taking away his gaze from what appeared to be the covert side of the usually rough woman. “Excuse me, but weren’t you in Briggs? No one told me you have left the post, I thought you would remain there until the end of the year at least.”

“Well, change of plans, dearie. Now, I will kindly see myself to the living room,” she said as she kicked off her boots.

Her boots with heels, he remarked. She left her surprisingly fashionable fur trimmed coat in the hamper and put down what appeared to be a suitcase. He didn’t notice she had one to begin with, but now that he looked down at it, he also saw the hem of a dark red woollen dress that made him stare at her even more intently.

He was left gasping like a fish, ogling the strange attire. It was just a common dress every other woman in Central owned and wore during the winter, but he never knew that particular woman had anything that contained a skirt. It was too feminine for her. It was like putting ponchos on a tank. That didn’t work at all.

He locked the door and went to the living room. Olivier kept the creamy scarf around her shoulders, even though she didn’t seem all that cold. “Um, Mira, would you like something to drink? I have some excellent coffee, or some strong tea. Or should I bring you a blanket, in case you’re cold?” he asked politely, pointing toward her muffler.

She looked at him with bright blue eyes, a little red around the rims. She had the appearance of a startled deer, her eyes round and face pale like porcelain. She smiled weakly at him and loosened the scarf, letting it fall leisurely over her arms. “Some tea would do.”

“Okay, want me to spike it? I have some great-“

“No, thank you.”

Roy nodded and went to the kitchen even more confused. He might have not seen her in a few months, but he didn’t think someone could turn out so different in such short time. Was it some strange virus that affected everyone but him? It looked like everyone around him was changing drastically and he was the only one who remained the same, lost in the distant past.

He made himself a strong cup of tea, because it was a tad too much to process.

Back in the sitting room, Olivier made herself more at home. She loosened her hair and let it free, golden cascades falling down her shoulders like they usually did. Her fringe fell back on her forehead and curled at the end. Finally, the woman on Roy’s couch looked like Olivier Armstrong, if one overlooked the make-up she put on and that shape fitting dress that complemented her generous curves.

“Thanks,” she said and accepted the cup he offered. “Sorry to drop by like that, I needed to come here as inconspicuous as I could. If the face you made was anything to go by, I say strangling myself in this drape worked just as planned,” she chuckled darkly. “You know I’m a woman, right?”

“Not really, no,” Roy said and smirked.

“Unfortunately, I am. If I were a man, I would have been Fuhrer by now and you would have been at the circus.”

“Try that again, Mira. Anyway, leaving pleasantries aside, why the get up? You practically live in the uniform, why bother now? Did you finally come to your senses and accepted you are attracted to me?”

“Tsk, keep on dreaming.”

“Worth the shot,” he shrugged. “Then why?”

Olivier breathed in, looking displeased. “I didn’t need anyone recognising me, it’s a long line from the North to here, many passengers on the train, you know? I left the fort with them boys, they can handle anything that might pop up. I just didn’t want a fuss over my departure, given.... things.”

“Things?”

“Yeah, things,” she said a little embarrassed, her cheeks getting a rosy pinch. “How is it going for you?” she asked, suddenly interested in changing the subject.

“Well, all’s good, I suppose. Your brother came back to town, by the way. You won’t believe how convincing he can be, it’s scary.”

“I know my brother is convincing, don’t worry,” she said annoyed, not glad to praise her brother. “He is the size of a bloody mountain bear, any normal man should feel at least intimidated! We are Armstrongs, not puppets made of straws.”

“I give you that. He works well with that turncoat, Crendell - I know what you want to say, that I shouldn’t trust the git, and I don’t, believe me, but he is actually having fun and not turning against us. Alex is very careful and I have him followed. He won’t move in the front.”

“If you say so, okay. I mean, it’s your head, not mine. But how’s the blondie? Is he having his beauty sleep that he didn’t come barging in?”

“Resembool, actually.”

“Ah, family time? Sucks to be you, all alone in this vast, vast house. Poor you,” she mocked.

“Don’t start shedding tears for me, sweetheart, I’m going there a little later this week. Apparently everybody has something to talk to me, I’m a requested man.”

Olivier snorted undignified. “Ouch, the fabulous talk with the in-laws? I should pity you, but I don’t. By the way, happy birthday,” she said and punched his shoulder, behaving more and more like usual. “I brought you something, I promise less provocative than last year’s. Though you must admit that was thoughtful, too.”

“Everything you give me is thoughtful. Even the headaches,” Roy jested and looked at her hands. She produced a small package from under the scarf and handed it to Roy. He opened it gently and smiled at the content. “How did you find it? I thought it got lost!” he said, beaming. He was holding an old battered notebook, its covers torn around the edges.

“Well, I thought so too, but I looked around the things I had back at my parents’ house. I brought there everything I had during training and it sort of just stood in the attic and collected dust, but I took some time last summer to look into whatever was in there and I found this. I had no idea I had it, I don’t remember taking it with me from the front.”

Roy turned the faded notebook on each side, fondly stroking the covers. He opened it reverently and was hit by the sight of his best friend’s script, complaining about some oddity. It was their old correspondence book in which he and Maes wrote impressions. They lent it to Olivier, too, when she was in her last year of training, and to some of their friends at the trainee camp. Everyone in their block wrote something in it, now that he thought of it, about some random person they fancied or someone they loathed, about an interesting event or their dreams or something that infuriated them, none signing themselves. Just writing and passing the notebook back to Roy. He liked the intimacy of having a book with people’s thoughts, everyone sharing together and trusting each other.

He thought he had lost it, but there was a war going the last time he gave it away. War took beautiful times away, especially a time when they all believed in what they wrote in the notebook.

“Thank you, Mira,” he said fondly. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. Speaking of mentioning, you could stop calling me that.”

“You can come here dressed in whatever you want and give me all the presents on the world, but I’m still calling you Mira, like it or not.”

“Git,” Olivier grunted. “Glad you like it.”

“Definitely. It’s a wonderful gift, thank you.” Roy smiled at her and squeezed her forearm. She smiled absently, the mirth lost somewhere between the lines of her mouth and the eyes. “What happened?” he heard himself ask, his voice thick with concern. It was strange how often he has inquired that lately, but he guessed he was getting better at it. “All this secrecy just to give me a little gift from the past? I know you hate me, and believe me, the feeling is mutual,” he said smirking, “but you can talk to me, if you want. You know my phone number, you can call anytime.”

Olivier looked down at her lap and fiddled with her hands, making up her courage. “I... I just needed to see a friend.”

“Oh, now we are friends?”

“Shut up, it is said in a moment of weakness.”

“I’m touched. How so?”

She took a deep breath and looked at him, her eyes trembling with tears. “Well, I’ve... I’ve messed up. Royally.”

“Nice phrasing, go on.” He looked at her with hopeful black eyes, encouraging her to keep talking. She bit her lip, clearly distressed. Roy could hardly recognise the powerful woman in front of him, who looked somehow smaller, frailer. She was too much like the scared girl he hadn’t seen since she came to him crying after she had to endure the harsh words the men in her division made up for the little blonde girl playing the soldier. She had hardened so much since then, but now, his old friend was asking for his support once again. He could provide that.

Seeing her carefully built confidence steadily collapse, he sat on the low table in front of her and grabbed her hands. He covered them with his, warming them. “I’m here for you, Olive,” he assured her using the old nickname and smiled gently.

“I know. It’s just... something happened that shouldn’t have. Really shouldn’t have.” She sighed and he nodded, signalling that he understood that part. “Oh, fuck it,” she snapped, disgusted by her inability to express herself. “Roy, I’m pregnant,” she said, her hands starting to tremble with anger. “Here, I’ve said it. I’m bloody pregnant.”

Roy froze, not expecting to hear that. He could have bet his money on any other cause for her distress, but that.  He couldn’t really imagine her as a mother, but she was one to her entire regiment in Briggs. A severe and unforgiving one, but she cared about her soldiers more than many other commanders out there.

“So... you’re pregnant,” he chirped dumbly.

“That’s what I’ve said, don’t repeat that,” she growled as if saying that again would make it less real.

“Um, that’s good news, right? Congratulations! That’s... wow, it’s amazing!” Roy cheered with a wide grin. “It’s amazing!”

“Like hell it is, it’s not good news! What the fuck am I going to do? I can’t have a kid, I’m a freaking commander, not some pampered mommy popping out kids so I don’t have to do anything and just lay around caring for brats! I just can’t have a kid! I can’t!”

“You sort of can, as you are having one...” Roy pointed out. “I think it’s great, don’t be so gloomy, come on! Did you tell anyone else? Shit, have you told Miles? I mean, is he the father? I don’t have to go and threaten anyone, right? Because I will, count on me!”

Olivier looked offended.  “Of course he is!”

“So, what’s the problem? Little Olives is having a baby, how great is that? Oh my, Maes would have popped a vein if he was still here! I hope you won’t start making random pictures of the kid and harass everyone with them!” he joked good-naturedly.

“I won’t, because I am so not having it.”

“You are joking, right?” Roy asked, really surprised. “You are like a thousand years old, if not now, then when?”

“How about never? What’s with that logic, anyway?”

“What’s with it?”

“I just can’t afford such distractions, stupid. I’m not made for such things, just imagine me for a moment with a new-born! I cannot, myself. The truth is that I’ve went to a doctor outside my base on the way over here, that’s the reason of the getup. I don’t want anyone to find out about this, mind. The doctor said that it’s too early for an abortion and that he didn’t notice any problem with the- the thing. It’s not okay to abort if you simply don’t want the brat, apparently, so the doctor told me to think a bit more about that, maybe change my mind because the freaking state would probably not let me get rid of it, say it’s immoral or some shit. But I won’t change my mind!”

“I hope you don’t think of sticking any needles inside you and hope for the best, right?”

“Evidently not, that’s why I came here!”

“Oh... so you came to me so I could find you some discreet doctor to do it, because the one you went to didn’t want to. Why did you even bother to come here, you know there are enough doctors who would turn the blind eye if needed. It’s not uncommon, really, many women do it. You’ve went to such lengths to hide it, you’ve pretty much disguised yourself and went to a stranger, why coming to me when it could have been much easier closer to Briggs?”

“Because you know people!”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you know people too. Your base doctor has her lips so tight you might think they’re glued together when it comes to medical history, did you really think she wouldn’t help you? Weren’t you preaching about how united you all are?”

Olivier shook her head. “Don’t be an idiot, it is different, I don’t want it to be known there, it would make me look like some lowly-“

“Slut? Whore? Does having a baby make you that, now? That’s new. It will make you look more human, it’s not like you’ve grown another arm. Or is it below you to crave someone else’s touch like any other lesser mortals and accidentally get knocked up? Darling, fucking sometimes does that to women, you know? It’s actually its real purpose in nature,” Roy stated idly, his face unremarkable.

Olivier slapped his hands away from hers, red in the face. “How dare you call me that, you immaculate son of a bitch? You have no idea what you’re talking about, you have absolutely no responsibility, you fucking shag another man just because it’s easy and it won’t get you some crazy bitch with a brat beating at your door, don’t talk to me about humanity and craving touch!”

Roy narrowed his eyes dangerously, his voice turning into a low growl. “If you dare call Edward some easy fuck just one more time or my mother a bitch, I swear it won’t be good for you in so many ways than one, hear me?”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Damn right I am, you ungrateful bitch, because you forget who I am and that I can ruin you, your family and whoever you ever cared about just with the flick of my hand!” He raised his voice, the expression of mortification on the woman’s face fuelling anger he didn’t know he possessed. “Don’t you bloody start talking about responsibility when you come knocking at my door, wanting to get rid of your own responsibility, because that’s what that child is - your responsibility!”

“You are amazing, Mustang,” she snorted. “As if you face your own responsibilities. You are a coward at best, you never take anything seriously when it comes to commitment. You are only committed to yourself. Everything you ever did was for yourself.”

“For myself? I run away from commitment? Excuse me? Who is asking whom for an emergency doctor? Let me tell you something, Armstrong - I’d give my right arm and the left one to have a family of my own and live a quiet life after all the shit I’ve been through, but it won’t happen because, guess what? I’m neck deep in politics and getting out would probably kill me with all the bounties on my head, the only living family I have consists in people who haven’t tried to kill me yet, and my ‘easy fuck’ is a male. A male to whom I’ve made a promise and I’m not going to go back from it as long as I have breath in me. I can lose him anytime because I’m getting too old for him or boring or he might find me repulsive one day, I don’t know, but it freaks the hell out of me because I don’t know what I would do if that happened! But I’m not running, I try to do my best, even though I have so much to lose. I had to kill family, Olivier, does trying to find love anywhere I am slightly wanted make me a coward? I ask you, does it?”

Olivier stared at Roy, whose eyes were getting red and his cheeks flushed. He looked startled at his limp hands, resting uselessly on his knees. “I-“ he started, his voice less confident than before. He bit his lips, realising he has gotten their argument someplace he hadn’t planned for. He didn’t suspect there was so much bundling inside him. “I just... fuck, I didn’t want to burst like that, I’m sorry,” he said, hiding his face in his palms. “It’s just... Olive, I-“

“Yeah, I get it. You’ve got problems, I’ve got problems, the world won’t end with us. I- I just... damn, I went overboard too, sorry,” she admitted, ashamed for calling him names and getting caustic.

The brunette shifted his gaze to her face. “Leaving that aside, you know where I stand, you’ve known me for ages. I’m not forcing you into keeping the child because it isn’t my decision at all, but I don’t understand you. What do you want me to do? Because if you only came here to rub salt on my wounds, then you can very well show yourself to the door, I’m not having you insulting me in my own house. Though I think you actually came to me to convince yourself of what to do.”

“No, I know what I want.”

“Then don’t come talking to me about such bullshit! If you wanted discretion, why did you come here? Olivier, you are just making a big case out of nothing, why do you even want to get rid of it, really? I thought you wanted to have a little family, it can be arranged with very little fuss, you know,” Roy said, trying to reason and forget his own insecurities. “Actually, why didn’t you talk to Miles?”

Olivier looked on verge of losing her temper. Why couldn’t he see it her way? She was unable to care for someone, especially someone so little. In almost no time, she managed to insult mothers everywhere, at least two men and remind Roy of his own problems, how could she be a model for upbringing?

She wet her lips and raised her blue eyes to look into his. “Roy, I can’t. I just can’t. I’m sorry, but I can’t. Do you even imagine me as a parent? Good heavens, that kid would thank me if I just didn’t give birth to it, who would want someone like me for a mother? I don’t know how to settle down! I live in a freaking fort in the mountains that was built with blood and bodies, for crying out loud! Even if I had it, I would have to give it away, because I have no place to take care of it! Why would anyone want me as a mother? I’ve abandoned my parents and I’ve beaten my brother to the pulp because I couldn’t trust him enough to tell him of my plan, how could I build anything healthy for an infant? I don’t even have someone to raise it with!”

“Don’t say that, sure you do. Just have a little more faith. Families are complicated as it is and we sometimes do horrible things to protect them, no one blames you for that. Don’t forget how you cared for your brother and sisters when they were little and you were reading to them. Think of all the wonderful things you did for others, for your subordinates who worship you for your strength of character and fairness. You honoured every last one of them. You saved Miles from being killed in the war, doesn’t that count?”

“No, because I always make him miserable, that poor bastard, I don’t even understand why he keeps on seeing me!”

“The man loves you like a dog, Olive, can you imagine how happy he will be? He will be out of his skin with excitement! You can’t possibly make him miserable, he has chosen you ever since the moment you allowed him to remain in the North and didn’t hand him over to the MPs. I’m sure you won’t be alone in this, he wouldn’t do that to you. I have a hunch he always wanted to have a little one with you, you have no idea how he idolises you. Think how he would adore a child of your own.”

She huffed exasperated, deciding not to listen to whatever Roy had to say or what facts dictated. “No, no, don’t you see? It was all about personal gain, I had them all indebted to me! Every single one is indebted to me and that keeps them loyal! I’m incapable of love! No child deserves such a shitty mom, Roy! No child would want me!” Olivier burst, shaking badly and tears already pooling on her eyelids.

Roy frowned at her ridiculous banter which, in his opinion, was way off reality. If that was what hormones did to her so early, he was already feeling sorry for anyone who made the mistake of crossing her later in the pregnancy. “What are these words? How can you even think that any child would not want their mother? Why are you even thinking of something like that, it’s absurd.”

Olivier continued to shake her head vehemently, not wanting to see reason. It was almost as if she wasn’t able to come to terms with herself, not able to comprehend that the image she has made in her head about herself wasn’t all that accurate as she had fancied it to be.

“Let me tell you this,” Roy tried, noticing she has spaced out. “I’ve wanted to have even a minute more with my parents, but they were killed, Olivier, killed in front of me. Do you think that I ever thought that I would have been better without them at all? Yes, I had so many problems because of them, but I never thought that! Or do you think Elicia will be happy when she is older that her daddy died, because he wouldn’t embarrass her in front of her friends? Think of Ed and Al, they paid with their childhood to bring back their mom, who might have been ashamed too for giving them such an unstable future! They even forgave their father, who just vanished one night and didn’t come back for years! I don’t know if that makes sense to you, but no child hates their parents just like that.”

“But it’s different, they’ve gotten to meet them-”

“Yeah, and you want to kill it before it even gets the chance. Sounds logical. Talk to Miles, at least,” he repeated, not understanding her problem. Why the hell didn’t she talk to the one that put her in that situation? They could work everything out. She was rather selfish to think it was all about her in that sentence.

“I- I don’t know...,” Olivier whispered.

“You’re-“ Roy started and abruptly stopped, preventing himself from making another scene. For how good he was at wooing anything with a pulse, he completely sucked at making sense. He sighed. “I will ask you again, why did you really come here? Did you want me to convince you to have that abortion? Did you really think I would do that? First, it’s not even my decision, and secondly, even if I had a say in this, it would be subjective at best. I always wanted to have a family, but I probably won’t, because I love Ed and I’m not going to leave him for as long as he will have me. I would have liked a child or more, but the heart wants what it wants. The heart is kind of stupid, really,” Roy said frankly, this time far sagely than before. It was no need to hide around from her, if she came to him so bluntly. But he had to make her see reason, not to force her into anything. She needed to think clearly, not make some rash action he knew she would probably regret. So he chanced throwing in a little lie.

“Tell you what, Olivier,” he finally said, “if you are so adamant on abandoning it, you can very well give it to me. I will pretend it just popped out of nowhere, of course I won’t tell it you gave birth to it, I wouldn’t dream to embarrass the child for having you as a mother, no! I will say mommy didn’t want you, little baby, you should thank me for taking you away. I would tell the child, daddy would have loved you if he knew you existed, but mommy hated you from the start. Is that better?”

Her brows knitted together in a deep scold. “How dare you? I wouldn’t let you say such things to my child, you monster!” she snapped.

Roy smiled smugly at her. Well, he had gotten what he wanted. “Of course not, Olive,” he retorted satisfied with himself.

She cocked her head, looking at him strangely. She had a look of horror and anger, but it was all dipped in joy and hope. “Oh my god, Roy, I’m having a baby. Oh, gods...”

“Yes,” Roy replied and hugged her, effectively halting anything she might blurt out thoughtlessly. Olivier wrapped her arms around him tightly, desperate to cling to someone as she felt the floor sweep under her feet. She put a mouth over her mouth, nearly hyperventilating. “I’m going to be a mother... fuck, I’m so scared. Shit, Roy, what the hell am I going to do? I’m so scared! Oh, fuck...”

“Well, you will have some good months to think about it, right?” Armstrong nodded on his shoulder, whimpering like a dying creature. “Sorry to call you a slut... and a whore... and a bitch...” he muttered, mortified by what he had called her. His mouth talked ahead of him again.

“Neah, I deserved that. How the hell did I even think anything of that? Fuck, I hate how clouded I feel, it’s like my brain got stupid out of nowhere.”

“I’m sure. Actually-“ Roy’s face lit up and stroked her hair to make her look him in the eyes. “Tell you what, come with me to Resembool. Fresh air, nice people, no one giving a damn why you are there...” And there would be Miles coming there, too, but she didn’t need to know that at the moment. “It’s definitely warmer than Briggs and cleaner than Central in rain,” he continued. “It could give you a breather, some time to think clearly. You can consider all ups and downs, then make an informed opinion, what do you say? Not one pushed by your own fears or coming from an emotionally crippled man.”

“Can I do that?” Olivier asked incredulous. She felt pathetic and weak, but she wasn’t above grasping any charity thrown her way when she was that scared of the future.

“Sure, why not? You already know the brothers and Winry, I doubt their grandmother would object to having you. She is a good person and she cooks heavenly. Real home-made food, Mira, just think of that!”

She chuckled. “Yeah, sounds good. I’m... I’m sorry for that... that,” she said vaguely, wiping her tears. “I can handle blood and killing, but I suck at this.”

“You know I enjoy seeing others mentally breaking, especially you, honey. I wanted to wreck you for ages, so never mind that! It’s like a second birthday present from you! Did I tell you how much I love you when you cry?”

Olivier kicked him in the shin and put her head on his shoulder. “Watch it so I don’t make you cry more than you already did, mutt.”

XXXXX

Edward was having the time of his life with his brother. He missed hanging out with him, he didn’t see him in way too long to be considered healthy, he thought. Al looked good, happy to be teaching and comfortable in his house.

He smiled when Winry called them to dinner, seeing how fondly Al looked at her. It reminded him of how Roy looked at him. It felt strange to be thinking of him so distantly.

After dinner, the brothers went out in the frozen garden. It was rather cold and windy and the Elrics had to cuddle close to each other. Ed gave in the feeling of warmth and safety, next to his little brother. He forgot how good it felt to have him like that, sitting carelessly on a blanket, looking at the stars.

“Brother,” Al said dreamily, “do you miss travelling the country?”

Ed tapped his soles lightly on the cold ground. “Sometimes. Do you?”

“A little. I like what I have now, it’s nice to have your own bed and wake up in a proper house every day, I’m grateful I can sleep again and breath and feel, but I sometimes think that I should expand a little more, until it’s not too late for that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was thinking of going to Xing to study more about alchemy. Well, alkahesty, actually. Nothing too long, no more than six months, and then come back and leave in another expedition some time later.  I want to learn more.”

Edward hummed. It was more of an appealing notion than he wanted to admit. “I think it’s a good idea, you could anytime write to Ling for the accommodations and support.”

“Mhm, that’s what I was thinking, actually. He could talk to masters from his country.”

“That’d be cool.”

Al looked at him pointedly. “Brother, would you like to do something like that? We could go for a few months somewhere, we could gather so much knowledge like that! You could publish it as research for the state, you know. A few months every other year, what do you think?”

“Or we could go in different directions and meet each other to compile what we’ve learnt. It would be more comprehensive like that, don’t you think? You could go East and I, West, where nothing would boil my automail. We could cover more ground like that.”

“Yeah, that too,” Al agreed thoughtfully. It sounded like such a great idea, travelling for expanding their knowledge. They could bring many useful notions to Amestris, where non-combative alchemy was still rather unexplored. They could do so much progress!

“We should do that next year, what do you think?” Ed suggested a little too excitedly.

“That’d be great. I will talk to Winry.”

Edward mentally groaned. He had forgotten his brother was married and should ask his wife about such decisions. He remembered Roy, to whom he would have to talk, too. Damn it.

Maybe a trip for such a long time would do them good, he thought. He felt like a heavy burden on Roy’s shoulders, every day he felt more useless to him. It sounded like a great thing to dedicate his resources to aid him to accomplish his goal, but with time, he started thinking some distance would be more useful. Ed could help him from afar, too, by bringing new technology and advanced science. A developed country should benefice of both and he was very receptive when it came to absorbing any kind of knowledge. It could give Roy a good chance to consider moving on from him, too, he thought grimly.

He shook his head, trying to physically shake that ugly thought from his head.

“Ed!” Winry called him from the window behind them. He turned his head and watched his friend open the window to make herself better understood. “There’s a phone call for you, come in for a moment,” she said and waved to the study.

“I’m coming, thanks,” Ed replied and patted his brother on the shoulder. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Take you your time, I think it’s the Gen- Roy,” he stuttered, forgetting to call the man by his given name. “You haven’t talked to him since you came here, right?”

Ed mumbled something unintelligible and went inside. He reached out for the receiver and placed it at his ear. “Yes?”

“Hey, Edward, how are you?” Roy said clearly from the phone.

“Fine, I was outside with Al. It’s quite cold, but it’s not that bad. You? How’s Central?”

“Just like you’ve left it. Look, I don’t want to interrupt your brotherly get-together, but I wanted to tell you I will be joining you tomorrow evening, is that alright?”

“That soon? I thought you would stay more, miss me already?” Ed teased lightly.

He heard Roy chuckle over the line. “Since you practically fled from home and then didn’t give any signs of life, what do you think? You’re lucky with your brother, he called me to tell me you arrived safely, or I would have thought you have left for good!”

Ed frowned, feeling slightly guilty. He sort of forgot to talk to Roy. “Whatever, come when you can. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?”

“Actually yes, I wouldn’t rob you of your precious time otherwise, since you are harder to reach than the president. Anyway, I wanted to ask if I could bring someone with me, do you think your folks would mind it?”

“Who?” Ed asked curiously.

“I can’t tell you, but you will see tomorrow. Is that okay?”

“I guess so. Bring them over, then, there’s plenty of room. I will tell the others about that.”

“Thank you, Edward.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Well, then, I will leave you to your blissful isolation from me. Goodnight, sunshine.”

“Yeah, goodnight to you too,” Ed replied and put down the receiver. He wondered who that ‘someone’ could be.

XXXXX

Olivier woke up with a start. She was panting heavily, feeling panic building up in her chest. She took a deep breath to steady her heart, pounding like it wanted to pop out of her body.

The soft sheets felt rough and stingy on her heated skin. She wriggled out of them and descended from the bed she occupied in one of the spare rooms. It was very late at night, the stars were bright on the sky. She looked for the slippers at the foot of the bed. After she wrapped herself in a kilt, she gingerly left the room, hoping not to wake Roy who was in the room down the hall.

She didn’t need to worry about that, though, since the door to his room was slightly ajar and there was light coming from underneath it. She paced to it and peak inside through the little slit between the frame and the body of door.

She saw Roy on the bed, tucked under his blanket, reading. He noticed the movement in his peripheral and looked up. “Is everything alright, Olive?” he asked, his voice a little coarse.

She opened the door and crossed her arms over the chest, leaning on the frame. “Mind if I come in?”

Roy smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to him that was empty. “Sure, come here.” She nodded and padded to the indicated side of the bed. “Make yourself comfortable, would you like something to read?”

“No, it’s fine, whatever you’re reading is okay,” she said as she rested her back on the pillow at the head of the bed. Roy looked at her and raised the hem of his blanket to invite her in. “Don’t stay there like a statue and freeze, or do you want me to bring you another blanket? I have a few spares.”

“No, I mean... whatever, move your arse over there, make space,” she commanded and snuggled under the offered blanket. It was pleasantly warm, heated by Roy’s body. Olivier moved closer to the source of the heat and Roy extended his arm, allowing her to place it under her head like a pillow. He smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder. “Sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, just shut up and pretend to be a heater,” she said irritably, but cuddled her head closer to the hollow of his neck. “But first, tell me what your book is about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it didn’t prove to be a bit too much, but well. Thanks for reading, as usual, and don’t forget to leave some feedback.  
> Till the next time, ta-ta!


	26. Chapter 26 - Pointing fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning, so this is the new chapter. Thank you very much for reading, and don't forget to leave some feedback, I very much appreciate it. As usual, I don't own anything but the OCS and plot.  
> That being said, on with the show...

Chapter 26 – Pointing fingers

Morning came too soon that day. Roy extracted himself from underneath Olivier, who was sleeping soundly on his chest. Her mouth was slightly ajar and her hair was tousled from sleeping, falling over her face. She looked a lot like Edward in the mornings, he thought as he fixed his clinging shirt. He pulled the blanket back to the base of her chin and stroked her golden locks. Her eyelids looked impossibly heavy under long lashes, like stones over delicate grass. She appeared to be very tired, he didn’t want to wake her, so he gently moved away from the bed.

However, she stirred awake, her blue eyes fluttering unfocused. She looked up at him and blinked hard, not realising whom she was looking at. She felt under the pillow, expecting to find her revolver, but it wasn’t there. The cold tips of some foreign fingers caressed her cheek, soothing her back under the safety of the blanket.”Shh, Olivier, it’s me. Go to sleep, it’s still early,” Roy whispered.

Olivier forced her bleary eyes to look at him. “How early?”

“Almost seven. I was going to call Hawkeye to tell her that I’ll leave Central earlier than planned. I wasn’t going to go to work today, but I didn’t buy any tickets for the train.”

“Oh, okay.” Olivier closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Roy took another glance to his friend to make sure she was indeed asleep and went downstairs to call his assistant. As usual, Hawkeye proved very helpful, discretely securing him two tickets to Resembool without asking any questions. She wished him a restful vacation and asked him to call her when he returned.

After they made their goodbyes, Roy went back upstairs to his bedroom. The train would leave at midday - he could sleep a few more hours.

He couldn’t though, because Olivier scrambled out of the bed as soon as his head touched the pillow. She skidded down the corridor and burst into the bathroom, falling to her knees and retching violently.

Roy wobbled to her, startled by the noise that resembled someone drowning more than he liked. He entered carefully and squatted next to the shaking woman, careful not to disturb her. He traced circles on her back and lifted her long hair up and away from any dangers. Olivier shivered a few more times, emptying her stomach. With a grunt, she looked up at him, visibly angry. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“You sounded like you were dying, thought I should check on you. You look like shit, by the way.”

“Yeah, thanks,” she muttered hoarsely and rose to her feet, a little uncertain. It was such an absolutely disgusting feeling, that damned nausea. She looked down at her stomach, glaring daggers at the little life that was slowly growing inside her. She flushed the toilet and took a great mouthful of water from the tap to rinse her mouth.

Roy stood uselessly in the middle of the bathroom, watching the woman cleaning her mouth. “Are you okay?”

She spit unceremoniously in the sink. “Mhm, that’s only the wonderful morning sickness everyone is advertising about. You should feel important, you’re the first to see me vomiting like a sailor.”

“It’s an honour,” he mocked appreciation and Olivier rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, sure. Well, kiddo, seems uncle Roy is the first to see how mommy’s stomach looks inside because of you,” she said to her belly. “But don’t you mind him, he’s useless.”

“Why, thank you, isn’t your mommy a great sport,” Roy made sarcastically, a little pleased to be called an uncle by his old friend. “Seems you are a little more comfortable with it this morning than yesterday’s evening.”

Olivier opened her mouth and then closed it. She wanted to argue, but she actually felt better. “I guess. Well, it’s not that bad, if you get past the little show earlier. I heard the sickness only lasts a few weeks and then it’s gone.”

Roy smiled at her and left her to her things. Since he couldn’t go back to sleep after he was presented with more bile than he cared to see in the morning, he descended to the kitchen and started making something to eat for breakfast. He suspected coffee wouldn’t be beneficial for an unborn child, so he settled with boiling water for tea. That couldn’t hurt anyone.

Olivier joined him a little later, looking much better after she has washed her face with cold water. “Morning, ye fair maiden,” Roy greeted and presented her with steaming tea.

“Sod off,” she growled and took the mug from him. “I’m hungry and hormonal, Mustang, it’s a lethal combination.”

“You are starting to enjoy this, don’t you?” Roy asked lamely and complied with filling her plate with scrambled eggs.

“I think I’ll be more frightening now that I’m pregnant, don’t you think? I will be terrorising everyone more organised and methodical, it shall be a delight.” Olivier’s eyes had a malicious glint in them, her grin was wide.

“Sounds great, congratulations,” the brunette said around his eggs, trying not to choke on them.

XXXXX

“What’s the matter, dearie?”

Olivier glared at Roy, brushing her hair vengefully. He took the brush from her hand and grabbed her long hair. He swept her fringe back and braided her long golden locks in a thick braid he then rolled in a bun at the base of her neck. He wrapped a blue ribbon around it that matched her ultramarine dress, securing it with a few hair pins from the nightstand. “There.”

She nodded approvingly, gazing in the mirror. “You do braid a lot of hair, don’t you?”

“Almost every other day, you could say I am practically an expert.”

“You weren’t joking, you really like him,” she said apprehensively, watching herself from another angle.

“I love him, you know.”

“I know. Come on, let’s go,” she said and motioned for the door.

“Yes,” Roy replied and extended his hand to help her stand up. Olivier looked at it dejected and slapped it away. “I’m not incapacitated yet, shove off.”

“Suit yourself,” he said grinning and looked at his reflection. He flattened his messy fringe, careful to keep it in place. He grabbed the deep blue knitted beanie hat on the table and pulled it on like a beret, allowing the inky locks to fall over his eyes. Olivier snorted from behind him. “Do you want to try and convince the bartender to give you alcohol?”

“Did you even look outside the window?”

“No, why would I?”

Roy rolled her eyes. “It’s snowed all night and it’s freezing, I thought you mountain bears checked the weather before going out.”

“I live in the North where it snows ten hours a day on a torrid summer day, do you really think I care about some snow in Central? Warm weathered idiot,” she spat unimpressed. “Though I can’t say I don’t hate this bloody dress, it gets rather windy underneath.”

“The wonders of being a woman, right?”

She made an amused sound, shaking her head. “Damn right, it sucks. My joints ache.”

“I don’t think that has anything to do with being a woman, sweetie.”

“Shut up, Flamey.”

Roy chuckled and wrapped a matching scarf around his neck. He put on his dark coat and made to help Olivier in hers, however she refused him again with the flick of her hand. She might be dressed like a lady, but she wasn’t about to behave like one. Not completely, at least.

She covered her hair with the creamy muffler, thinking that it wouldn’t do to catch a cold in her state. She was surprised that she even thought about the well-being of the child, given how spiteful she had been the other day. Roy seemed to have noticed her careful demeanour as well, but he had the inspiration not to comment on it. She was grateful for that because she didn’t know how she would have reacted.

They made their way to the main street by the back door, Roy carrying their cases in one hand. He waved for a cab and opened the door for his companion, waiting for her to get in before he handed their luggage to the driver, who put it in the boot.

They were taken to the station just in time to catch their train. Olivier grabbed their things from the driver and went to the steaming train. Roy grabbed the tickets Hawkeye had reserved for them from the nearest office and made a sprint for the departing vehicle, jumping in at the very last moment. He grabbed Olivier’s hand which pulled him inside the safety of the moving wagon.

The female officer was beaming with unexpected glee. “Hah, that sure brings back memories! I see you can still run properly, desk boy,” she mocked as she handed him their suitcases. She didn’t feel like carrying them anymore, he wasn’t doing anything worthwhile anyway. He could be useful at least like that.

“I didn’t forget how to be a soldier, dearie, even if all I do is sign papers.”

“Yes, every good soldier must know how to catch a moving train,” she agreed with a great grin. It fell the moment she realised she had approved of something that he had said. She promptly changed it with a scornful frown.

They made their way to one of the more recluse booths, Roy giggling fitfully behind Olivier. She gave him a murderous look and reached for the door to the cabin, nearly knocking him as it swung open.

“I see your sense of humour is still widely evading you, Mira.”

The woman made an undignified noise and turned her eyes to the window. The scenery was slowly changing as they were leaving the capital behind. The industrial outskirts of the city were replaced by extensive fields, peppered with white from the heavy snow that has been falling since the previous night. Olivier tightened the grip on her coat, looking conflicted at the bare land.

Roy rummaged inside his bag and got out his unfinished book. He opened it at the bookmark and started reading, humming lowly to himself. He got a pen to the head for his effort.

“Is this the new strategy? Pen them to death?” he asked as he threw the pen back to its owner. Olivier caught it and threw it again.

“Stop humming or I’m going to throw it until you get a hole through that thick skull of yours!”

Roy cleared his throat and resumed his reading, rolling the writing instrument between his fingers. He was imagining the horseback chase in his book, the adrenaline that was being pumped through his own veins by the black printed words. He could almost feel the character sweating with the thrill, smell the horse’s acrid breath and the dust rolling around its ankles. He wet his lips unconsciously and started whistling, completely focused on the action.

He was interrupted by another skilfully thrown pen in the forehead. “Ouch!”

“Stop that!”

“How many pens do you even have with you?” Roy exclaimed, rubbing his brow.

“When it comes to hitting you, not enough,” she replied sarcastically and put her feet on the bench facing her.

“Feeling better?” he asked, crossing his legs and thumbing the pages of his yellowed book. Olivier smirked and pulled out a notebook and a pencil, looking smug about her accomplishment.

“After I’ve hit you? Much better.”

XXXXX

Edward played with the bottom of the page, absently watching the paper bend and twist. The edge started to crumple, crushed by the circular motion.

“Ed? Are you with us?”

He looked up, stopping his assault on the book. He didn’t even know what he had opened, but now that he had put it down on the table in front of him, he realised he was holding it upside down.

“Did you take an interest in refining engine oil?” Pinako asked, her wrinkled eyes sparkling with mirth. The blond looked at the cover and read the red title – _Roaring Engines. A Guide How To Make Them Purr._

“I’m always interested in learning new things,” he commented lamely. “What is it, Granny?”

The old woman looked at the boy she considered a grandchild of her own. The boy who grew up so fast in so little time. “I was just looking at you, Ed. You’ve became quite the handsome lad,” she said fondly, making Edward smile.

“Your glasses are dirty, Granny.”

“Oh, are they now?” She took them off the bridge of her nose, examining them. “I don’t see anything,” she said but started cleaning the lenses with the hem of her apron anyway.

“That’s because you don’t look through them anymore!” Ed joked, his face splitting in a great grin. Pinako shook her head, smiling under her nose.

“So, what’s gotten you so distracted?” she asked, rubbing the round glasses meticulously. “You seem nervous.”

“I am not,” Ed protested weakly.

The grandmother raised the glasses to examine them in the little sunlight that was coming from the window. Satisfied with their state, she put them back on and pulled her pipe from the front pocket of her apron. “I don’t believe you,” she finally said, lighting the pipe with a long match. “Is this about that lad of yours?”

“Hm? Oh, no, not really.”

“Now, really? Then why are you blushing like I’ve caught you eating cookies from the hidden jar?”

Ed clicked his tongue over his teeth. “Fine, I’m a bit nervous,” he admitted.

“What for? If you are thinking that I’m going to send him back to Central in a tin the moment I see him, you are gravely mistaken. I would’ve liked to hear about your relationship from you and not from your brother, but I have nothing against Mustang. I’ve seen it coming, anyway.”

He turned his head like he was struck by the lightning. “Sorry, what?”

Pinako chuckled as she let out a roll of smoke. “Don’t give me that face, boy, I’ve raised you and your brother ever since you were snotty brats. I’ve seen you two at Al’s wedding to my girl, you were glaring like you wanted to beat each other senseless or jump on one another, pick your choice.”

“Granny!”

“Oh, spare me. I know you too well.”

“It’s not about that.”

“Then? I told you, I’m not mad for you bringing a lad home. You could bring anyone for all I care, as long as you’re good and happy. Are you good and happy?”

“Obviously,” Ed said a little too fast, making the old lady look over the rim of her glasses.

“Are you, hm? So why’re you so nervous? Is this about this person he’s bringing?”

Ed nodded silently. Misses Rockbell huffed and tapped her pipe with a twisted finger. “You’ve grown so much, but you’re still a boy when it comes to understanding people. Are you worried he’s going to bring some lady? You’re being stupid.”

“That was uncalled for,” Ed snapped.

“It was very much called for. That man has too much pride to do something like that, he wouldn’t want to make a scene if he wanted to dump you. That’s why you’re being stupid. Have a little more faith, Ed.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said sheepishly and scratched his head. “I’m just a bit worried, you know. I mean, don’t get me wrong, but neither of you really spent all that much time together, excepting when Al got married. I don’t want to impose, I’ve been practically freeloading in here for a week and I’m bringing company for another week or two.”

Pinako rose to her feet and poked Ed in the forehead. “Stupid, stupid boy, you’re not imposing! I’ve been telling you to come over for ages, you can stay and bring anyone for as long as you want. You’re family, not a stranger. Any friend of yours is ours, too.”

“Thanks, Granny, you’re not bad for an old hag.”

“Hah! Stupid little shrimp,” she taunted, making the blond giggle.

They stood like that in silence, Edward looking out at the setting sun and Pinako smoking her pipe. She chanced a glance at him, taking in his unguarded features. He looked so much like his father, far more than his brother did. Alphonse had too much of their mother in him, her sincere smile and kind face. Ed was more caustic, sharper and rougher around the edges, always burdened by some unseen force, just like Hohenheim.

She got distracted by the sound of footsteps closing in. She turned her head to the source of the noise, noticing Ed had shifted his eyes as well. He had a look of longing in his golden eyes as he looked at his brother. “Hey, the General’s called from the station to tell he’s just arrived,” Alphonse informed him. “He said he didn’t want to intrude on us.”

“Pff, conceited bastard,” Ed muttered under his breath. Pinako looked at him carefully, watching the strange expression on the blond’s face. His mouth was drawn in a scold but his eyes were radiating with joy. The mirth evaporated just as fast as it came, something resembling concern taking its place.

She left him to his own devices in the kitchen and went to feed the chickens before the sun set.

XXXXX

Olivier stuffed her hands deeper in the coat’s pockets, watching Roy lift their luggage. He waved to a villager who was patting a sturdy looking mare on its mane. “Sorry to bother you, Sir, but where are you headed?”

The man measured him with his eyes and then nodded, liking the slight Eastern accent Roy adopted when addressing him. “No bother. I’m going a little further over the cemetery hill,” he said pleasantly. “If you and the missus want to come up,” he motioned for the carriage, “I can take you there with me.”

Roy smiled and put his hand on the small of Olivier’s back. “You’re very kind, thank you.” He lowered the cases to the ground and made to help the woman up, but she climbed in the carriage with practised ease. The villager laughed good natured. “Your missus is one after my heart! If you don’t mind, were you raised in the countryside?” he asked as he climbed in the front of the carriage. Roy gave Olivier their luggage and jumped next to her.

“You could say that,” she lied, thinking about the Armstrong estate. “I’ve learnt how to ride before I knew how to walk. My father used to mount me on his horse and slap it to go.”

“You’ve got a good father, missus, he raised his daughter right. I’ve taught my daughters how to ride and work too, they need to know how to use their hands before they use the machines, right, mister?” he asked Roy.

“Right, Sir,” he agreed. “Nothing can be compared to what the hands of a man does.”

Olivier watched him with amusement. “Or of a woman.”

“Of course.”

They listened to the Eastern man talk about his two daughters he was so proud of and how he and his wife worked the wool and milk of their many sheep. He told the strangers about the money he loaned from the state, helping him hire another lad to work for them and modernise the sheds. He said his business was going well because he managed to get his cheese to the Eastern City with the train and he was thinking about expanding.

Roy smiled at that. It seemed the aid he provided with the new laws for the farmers was proving its worth. He dusted the snow off his coat and started asking questions about how everything went in the village and what the new rumours were.

The three of them rode pleasantly in the carriage. The villager, excited to share more about the blooming area, took them very close to their destination. They got off on the rural road and said their thanks and goodbyes to the kind man.

“Seems your little pull-offs are working around here,” she said impressed, watching the mare make its way through the powdery snow. “Seems you’re not that much of a desk idiot, after all.”

“Told you.” Roy offered his arm, smiling charmingly. Olivier looked it over before she took it, tangling her arm around his. Together, they walked the short distance to the Rockbell’s shop.

The first they saw was the smoking chimney. White fumes were rising heavily, surrounded by the untouched snow of the hill. The house started to be visible as soon as they left the main road.

Olivier tightened her grip on Roy’s arm. He looked down at her, his brows raised. “Is anything wrong?”

“No. Keep walking,” she replied, looking forward. “It’s just my ankles, they’re frozen.”

He didn’t buy that excuse, but he kept on walking next to her, following the little country road over the hill. “I didn’t take you as the kind to play the farmer’s daughter,” Roy commented, distracting Olivier from whatever she was thinking about.

She snorted rudely and shook her head. “Nor you as the Eastern chap returning home from the city. Nice accent, by the way.”

Roy made an undignified noise. “What do you mean? I am from the East, I was practically born and bred here!”

“Just born, mind you. Though you were trained in here, if what you did can be called that.”

“And fought in a war here,” he said gloomily, ignoring her side comment.

“That too,” she agreed. “It seems so distant, don’t you think? When did all that time pass?”

“Why, for you I imagine it must have been quite some time since then.”

Olivier elbowed him, glaring. “The war happened at the same time for all of us, idiot.”

“Whatever makes you feel better, Mira.”

“Oho, is this an obedient Mustang that I hear? Do you feel the leash closing in? The waves of dominance?”

“Yes, and the whip splitting the skin. Please, I am just being polite. Something you should try from time to time, the kid will have the worst mannered mother ever.”

“I will be proud to teach it how to kick, spit and swear!”

He started laughing. “Way to go, Mommy.”

XXXXX

Edward felt shivers down his spine when he saw Den run to the door. The dog was sleeping peacefully on the rug in front of the fireplace in the living room, but he was woken up by the unfamiliar sounds outside the house. He sniffed around the frame and started barking just a moment before the doorbell rang.

The door was opened by Pinako, who was just returning from the kitchen after feeding the chickens. She patted Den on the head and shoved him to the side, before he jumped on their guests. “Ah, Mustang, good to see you, come in!” she greeted and welcomed them inside, casting a glance at the woman accompanying him. It seemed that Edward’s hunch wasn’t without fundament.

“Good to see you looking so good, Misses Rockbell. You too, Den,” Roy told the dog and scratched him between the ears. The old woman smiled at his condescendence, so easy it must have been practised a thousand times before. She turned her gaze to the young female at the door. “This is Olivier, Major Armstrong’s older sister, if you remember him,” Roy supplied and allowed Den to smell his coat, waving his tail happily at the vaguely familiar scent.

The wrinkles in Pinako’s forehead lessened. “Of course, he was such a nice gentleman. Pleased to meet you, Olivier,” she said and extended her hand.

Olivier looked at the hand and shook it curtly, faintly offended by hearing her given name instead of her rank. “How do you do, Misses Rockbell. Thank you for having us both.”

“Don’t mention it, dear. But come on in, don’t be strangers!” She turned to the end of the entrance hall and shouted for the brothers and Winry. Soon after that, they appeared in the doorframe of the living room.

“Hey, Roy!” Winry bubbled, the first to talk out of the trio. She rose on her toes and hugged him tightly, hanging from his neck. “How’ve you been? Was the trip okay?”

“It was, thank you, Winry. Oh, Alphonse, hello,” he said and shook the younger brother’s hand with a little smile.

“Good you’ve made it, we were worried the snow would cause problems,” Al said sincerely.

“No, it was quite clear on the way here,” the brunette replied and gave his coat to Winry, who extended her arms to take it. He looked at Ed and smirked, making the blond roll his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, great you didn’t drown,” he made disinterested, looking at his fingernails and studying them intently.

“Brother, you’re terrible! Don’t be so rude!” Alphonse admonished.

“Don’t bother, Al, you know your brother,” Roy waved dismissively. “But don’t you worry, Fullmetal, I would’ve called if I were to drown. I’m sure your brother would’ve answered and told you.”

Ed refrained himself just barely from kicking Roy in the shins, as a welcome gift. Roy took off the beanie and his blue muffler, ducking to unlace his heavy boots. His tall frame lowered, allowing the three friends to see behind him.

They all looked at the woman standing next to Pinako, looking commanding and uneasy at the same time. She uncovered her head and let the heavy scarf fall on her shoulders. “Good evening.”

“Major General?” Edward asked. “Roy, is that...?”

“Yeah, Fullmetal, it’s me, now you can collect your jaw from the floor. Hello, Alphonse, Winry. It’s nice to see you again, thank you for having me over.”

They saluted Olivier, all surprised to see her. Something in Ed wasn’t all that distressed by the sight of the officer, but the rest of him didn’t understand what she was doing in Resembool. If anything, he thought she would spend her holidays with her parents like the previous year, or stay in North like she always did.

Alphonse took their luggage and put it away in the guest rooms. The three women went together to the living room, chatting. Den followed them, sniffing Olivier in his earnest.

Only Roy and Ed remained in the hallway, looking at each other quizzically, but for very different reasons. Roy wondered why his partner seemed so displeased to see him, whereas Ed wondered why Olivier came over.

When the blond wanted to open his mouth to talk, he was stopped by the older man’s deep voice. “It’s a long story, you will hear about it soon enough,” he explained and brushed some golden strands of hair off Ed’s face.

Ed smirked in return and raised his flesh hand to Roy’s cheek. He stroked it gently. “I’m glad you’re here. Don’t be a bastard, okay?”

Roy chuckled and kissed him on the top of his head. “Of course not. Let’s go before the harpies think we are doing Truth knows what.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” the other agreed and turned on his heels to join the rest of them in the living room.

XXXXX

“Ah, it’s so good to be out of that bloody dress!” Olivier sighed and patted her creamy riding pants. She straitened the black shirt she wore, thankful for her curves that would be hiding her pregnancy for a while. She wondered for how long it would go unnoticed, she’d never paid too much attention to her mother when she was carrying her brother and sisters. “I have no idea how women stand them.”

“Nor do I,” Winry admitted loudly and sat next to the officer on the couch. “They are stingy and impractical!”

“But you wear them, Winry!” Ed echoed from the adjoining room. He came in with a large pot of steaming coffee. Behind him, Roy was carrying a pitcher of milk and another of boiled water for tea. Olivier noticed it and nodded discretely at her fellow officer, who dismissed her with a general wave.

Winry noticed the little display but responded instead, “I wear skirts, it’s not the same! I like skirts, but dresses suck big time. They cling to you and you can’t properly bend in them.”

“Here, here,” Roy cheered as he filled two mugs with water and dipped tea bags in them.

“Don’t tell me you’ve dressed in that, too,” Edward said shocked. Olivier gave him the thumbs up, smirking maliciously.

“For an entire New Years’ party, if I remember it well.”

“Hell yes and I looked absolutely fabulous,” Roy said proudly and gave her one of the mugs. “Anyone else wants tea?” he asked, not knowing if he could take the second cup, choosing tea over coffee out of solidarity to his fellow officer.

“I’m not going to ask,” Ed cut in and poured coffee for Winry, Al and himself. Pinako accepted some tea, looking amused at the bantering officers.

“You should, Fullmetal, we all laughed our arses off with this shit head parading in veils and leaving glitter trails.”

“Shush it, Mira, you’re jealous I pulled it off so gracefully.”

“Definitely that, Mustang. It couldn’t be the overflowing robes and fake breasts, no.”

“I was positively glowing,” Roy burst, grinning from ear to ear.

“You’re quite a brave man, Mustang,” Pinako commented, stirring the sugar in her tea. “I didn’t see any men who have worn a dress look so proud of it afterwards.”

“It isn’t bravery, it’s mere bad choice in friends, that’s all. Though I was crowned the queen of the ball, mind you,” he replied mirthfully. “But I like your version much better, Granny. I hope it doesn’t bother you if I call you that, yes?”

Pinako shook her head. “Go ahead, lad. The tea you’ve brought smells wonderful, by the way.”

“I’m glad you like it, I took my time picking up the best one. I had my reservations, but it seems I have made the right decision.”

Ed took a sip from his coffee and choke on it, coughing hard and spilling some of it. Roy made to stand up and see what has happened to him, but the frantic way the blond was waving his hand in front of his open mouth stopped him. “Argh, it’s so bloody hot! Pfu!” the blond grunted, moving his cupped palm faster to cool off his tongue.

The General chuckled, joined by the others who were laughing at the ever careless older brother. “Hey, stop laughing,” he mumbled, feeling his tongue sting. He stuck it, pointing it rudely to Roy.

“God forbid you think before acting,” Olivier noted sagely and blew over her tea to cool it.

XXXXX

The evening passed surprisingly fast after they have dinned. Before they knew, it was nearly midnight. The grandmother excused herself for the night. Al and Winry soon followed her example and went to bed.

Sometime later, Edward walked to the staircase, expecting to see Roy at his toes. However, the brunette looked absently out the window. The blond sighed and paced to him. “What’s wrong with you?” he asked and punched his arm lightly.

Roy lowered his black eyes to him. “Nothing’s wrong, I was just admiring the snow. Do you think we will be able to make a snowman soon?”

“Probably, I don’t know. Do you want to go out for a bit?”

“Good idea,” Roy agreed. They made their way to the outside door and exited the house, tightly wrapped in their coats. “Did you have fun without me, Edward?” Roy asked as he sat on the pillow his lover gave him.

“I had the time of my life!” he replied, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “How was it for you?”

“Marvellous.”

“I hope you didn’t drink my tea, bastard.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “You don’t see me for a week and the only concern you have is if I drank your tea or not.”

“So, did you?”

“No, evidently! I’m afraid to take your stuff, it might bite.” The younger man laughed and proved the point by biting the other’s shoulder through his coat. “You minx,” Roy teased. He hugged his boy’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Mhm, hand me over to the MPs.”

“I’m not that much of a fool, it’d be hard to explain,” Mustang said and kissed his partner’s cold lips. They shivered at the contact, both feeling suddenly warmer. “You know I’ve missed you?”

“Yeah, I know. Missed you too.” He saw Roy smile and slapped his forearm. “Don’t get cocky, I didn’t miss you that much!”

“I know, I know,” Roy hummed. “You are my sunshine,” he whispered in Ed’s ear, who rubbed his cheek on the other’s arm. Roy stroked the top of his head, caressing the smooth golden crown of hair. “You are thinking of something.”

“Yes,” the blond admitted. “I am. Roy, I need to tell you something.” Mustang felt his heart skip a beat, but he nodded, remaining silent. “You see, I was talking to Al and... and something came up to me. I want to learn more, you know? I want to see more of the world, to widen my horizon. I-“ Ed took in a deep breath and heard Roy keep his, like he didn’t want to miss a word. He felt him tense and suddenly, guilt washed over him. “I’d like to go away for a while to study more about alchemy.”

Roy let out a shaky huff. He had been afraid for a moment, but he didn’t want to show that. “I understand,” he said with all the compassion he could muster without sounding sarcastic. “You didn’t get to study everything you wanted to.”

“Yeah. Yes. I mean... yes. You- do you really understand?”

“Of course, Edward, I’m a scientist too. I love you, I don’t want to hold you back. If that’s what you want to do, then go ahead. What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking about going West, perhaps to Aerugo. I can’t go through the desert, the automail joints would burn my skin, but I could accommodate to the western weather. Al could go East, to Xing. That’s just a thought, because neither of us really has a plan.”

“I see.” Roy absently moved his fingers through Ed’s hair, enjoying its silkiness.

“Do you mind it?”

“Edward...“ he started. He grabbed his face in his hands, making him look into his eyes. “Edward, look at me.” He was greeted by two shaking orbs, as golden as the sun and shining like the stars. “I will tell you again. I love you and whatever you want to do, I will support you as much as I can. I want you to be happy.”

“What about you? Would you be happy if I went abroad?”

“I am happy as long as you are happy. I doesn’t matter to me, I will wait for you.”

‘Yes, but for how long?’ Edward asked himself, feeling ashamed. He chose not to talk anymore and simply listened to the older man’s heart, thumping regularly under the many layers over it. A hidden heart he was offered without any restraints, but was he really worthy of it?

They stood like that for a while, looking at the dark sky. It was snowing gently, with small flakes that were melting the moment they touched their warm clothing. Ed put his head on Roy’s shoulder, rejoicing in the heat.

“You surprised me today, you drank tea while we had coffee. Don’t tell me you’re starting to consider your insomnia. I’m not buying that.”

“I just felt in the mood for tea.”

“Mhm. Is it because Armstrong drank it too?” Ed guessed, nudging his lover with the tip of his nose. Roy hummed in approval. “It’s a bit more complicated, but don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. I’ll tell you, but not now.”

“Okay. Does she know Miles is coming on Sunday?”

“Evidently not, she wouldn’t have willingly come all the way here if she knew it.”

The blond lifted his head and looked at him with apprehensive eyes. “Did they fight or something? I’ve never heard of her avoiding anyone, usually it’s the other way around.”

“It’s a bit more complicated...”

“But you can’t tell.”

He shook his head. “No.”

The door behind them opened, hiding a frowning Olivier from sight. “You two want to catch your deaths in this cold? Come back in, you’ve been out for more than two hours and haven’t move one bit.”

“Two hours? Really?” Roy perked up surprised and slowly rose to his feet. He felt them shaking under him from lack of movement, making him believe her words.

“Yeah, really. I’ll make some tea to warm you up, come in,” she said and left, leaving the door open for them. The men followed her, leaving their coats in the rack and going to the kitchen. There, Olivier held up a potful of water. “Heat it,” she ordered and lifted the pot to Roy’s level. He snapped his fingers, the tips emitting a red light, and the water started to boil. She poured it in three large mugs and left the kettle in the sink to cool.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Roy asked while he selected his tea. He was alarmed by the quantity of tea he has started to consume, it was starting to match his ridiculous coffee intake. Maybe it was because he had discovered the caffeine in the tea leaves, he had never suspected it would be that much.

Olivier looked at her mug and nodded. “I’m just feeling a little strange, that’s all.”

“Are you okay, Major General?” Ed asked condescendingly. She shook her head and watched him straight in the eye, her electric blue orbs shining in the lamp light. “Don’t call me that, Fullmetal. I’m not in the mood.”

“Alright, but are you alright? You’ve been shifting all afternoon, are you hurting somewhere?”

“In my pride, mostly. But no, I’m fine. I was just thinking.”

“You’ve got a funny way of thinking, then.”

She clicked her tongue over her front teeth, not interested in pursuing any conversation. “You know what? I think I do,” she said in a final tone and bid them goodnight.

XXXXX

Not before long, Sunday morning came with a bright sun. Roy woke Edward early and dragged him out of bed to make snowmen, excited that the snow was good enough to be rolled in big balls. He said that he has been checking it since he had arrived there three days before and it was finally perfect. The blond cursed all the way to the lower floor, missing Olivier’s routine of rushing to the bathroom to throw up just barely.

She has been in Resembool for a few days, yet the woman still couldn’t make up her mind when to tell everyone else about her pregnancy. If she were to tell anyone. Well, she couldn’t hide it forever, but she supposed it could wait. Roy proved himself to be quite a good friend, not once mentioning anything that might have led to her discomfort. Thankfully, no one in the house, apart from him evidently, knew her all that well, so they didn’t notice the subtle changes in her behaviour.

She descended to the kitchen after she rinsed her mouth. She hated that part with everything she had. “Good morning,” she told to Pinako, who was cleaning her pipe with a brush. The old woman raised her eyes to her. “Good heavens, girl, you look so pale!” She rushed to her side and put the back of her hand over Olivier’s left cheek. “You’re a bit warm, too. Do you feel fine? Are you sick?”

“I’m alright,” Armstrong swatted her off and went to the sink to take some water. She drank it slowly, soothing her racing heart. Behind her, the grandmother was fishing for the tobacco box to fill her pipe. “Can you please not smoke in here?” she asked, a little too strained.

Pinako watched her carefully but put down the tin box. “I should start breakfast, those two morons are playing in the snow and will come ravenous and drenched. Silly boys.” She pointed to the window. “Men don’t outgrow the age of ten.”

“No, they sure don’t,” Olivier agreed. “My men might be hardened soldiers, but give them a puppy and some chewing toys for it and they melt.”

Alphonse and Winry soon joined them. They noticed Roy and Ed rolling big snowballs and excused themselves to help building the snow forts. They left with some toast for the two builders from outside. “Aren’t you going to join them, Olivier?” Pinako asked, looking out at the playing people. Roy was towering over them, taller than everyone, but he was smiling just as brilliant as an overgrown child. He was throwing snowballs at Winry, sabotaging her fort. The girl was defending herself, shouting at him every time she missed a hit. The brothers were ducking away from the conflict, hitting the two fighters from below.

“No, I’m sick of snow. I see it every single day of the year, I lost the taste of playing in it long ago.”

“That’s a pity, everyone should be able to enjoy some snow,” the old woman commented. Outside, Ed jumped over the mould of snow Roy has claimed and was smashing it, while Winry tackled Roy to the ground. The man fell on his back and Al started smearing his face with snow. “Seems Mustang is losing.”

“No, he’s just being a pig. He loves rolling in things, be it snow or mud.”

Pinako chuckled. “Men,” she said airily. Roy seemed to have enough of the treatment he was getting and started running after Al. The boy dashed and jumped over one of the snowmen, nearly knocking it over. Winry tried to throw him off-balance with a well-aimed snowball, but she was hit by a skilful blow coming from Roy. He stopped in his tracks and Ed crashed into him because he had been running right before him. He flew straight over the brunette, who caught him with one hand and buried him face-first in a great pile of snow.

“You’re right, he has just smashed Ed.”

“Told you! He used to be champion at throwing dirty socks, he could hit anyone from anywhere.”

“He’s a man of many talents.”

“Hm.” Olivier cocked her head, gazing transfixed at the window. She wasn’t looking at anything, she was only seeing her reflection.

“So, tell me, Olivier, how is it being a woman in the army?” Pinako asked, startling her from her intense staring.

“I’m used to it by now, but it’s not that easy. It’s so much harder to advance and you’re not treated as an equal most of the time. You have to be tougher than most men if you want to do anything. Much tougher.”

“I guess you are tough, aren’t you? Since you are a Major General,” the elder pondered pensively.

“Need made me that way, you cannot survive the North if you’re not hard.  But I was lucky, too. All the commanders in Briggs in the little time I was stationed there as enlisted personnel were pathetic, they all died like idiots. I was advanced three ranks in less than two weeks, you can imagine their incompetence. Next, I took over the fort and changed the balance. I had good men at disposal.”

“You talk really fondly about your men, you know. Whenever you mention them, your eyes shine.”

The blonde looked at the other woman. She tapped her chin with a finger, thinking. “They’re the ones I see all day, if I can’t stand them, then living among them would be hell. You see, it’s all about respect in the mountains. It’s very different from the fields. Up there, you respect the mountain, it respects you back. If not, it will take its revenge on you. You cannot fight it. It’s the same with the mountain’s people. My men are mountain people. I am, too.”

“That’s noble. You really esteem your work.”

“No one else does, so at least I should.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Misses Rockbell argued. “My granddaughter respects what you do. So do the Elric boys. You have helped them very much, they have told me. Tell you the truth, I’ve never expected you to be so down-to-Earth before I met you. But, after all, even the toughest are only human.”

Armstrong looked down at her lap. If only that kind lady knew the horrors she had seen, what those ‘humans’ could do, what she had done herself - she would change her opinion. But it was nice to hear some appreciation.

“I only did what I had to do. I wasn’t about to let some kids being hurt in our war. Both me and Mustang fought it for many years, we were born in that filth. We shouldn’t have dragged innocent children in our mess. But without them, we would have never won. We wouldn’t have even realised we were leading a war against our own state. Your grandchildren made the difference, not us.”

“But you did.”

“Perhaps we did.”

Pinako cleared her throat. “You and Mustang seem really familiar with each other. It was a surprise to see you, especially after meeting your brother. He came here as a subordinate, you came as an equal.”

“I wouldn’t put it that way,” the officer started. “Though you are right, we are familiar with each other. We’ve known each other for years, since he was in the first year in the academy. We’ve been stationed together for a while, in the East.”

“You were stationed here? Aren’t you from Central?”

“I am, but I ran as far as I could from home. I never fitted in my family, I enlisted the moment I could and joined the military academy. My father is a General in reserve and so was my grandfather before him - I come from your typical army family, I was practically born with the gun in my hand and smell of smoke in my hair. I met Mustang and his friend, Maes Hughes, at the training camp. You knew him?”

Pinako shook her head. “I didn’t have the pleasure, but my grandchildren told me many beautiful things about him.”

“Yes, he was a good man. I liked him, he helped me a lot when I had some problems.”

“And Mustang?”

Olivier frowned. “It’s complicated. We had to kick each other oftentimes, we never really got along. I guess it’s how people say, we love each other just as much as we hate each other. We-“ She stopped, realising the woman’s intentions. “Excuse me, Misses Rockbell, I don’t mean to insult you, but did you think I had anything to do with Mustang?” She shivered, imagining that.

“You can’t blame an old woman for worrying, Olivier. I love that boy too much, I don’t want him to be hurt.”

The blonde officer took the grandmother’s hands in hers, aiming for contact to prove her words. “Ma’am, if you are thinking of me, I will never ever get involved with that man. We’ve seen each other’s arses, we held each other’s hair when we were throwing up behind a bush and rubbed our knees and ankles when we had to kiss up to the superiors way too many times to share anything but a life-long grudge and a few bruises. You needn’t worry, we’ve shared a bunk for many times and all I got was a black eye and he, a kick in the groin.”

“I didn’t mean to accuse you of anything, I was simply asking. You two seem a lot closer than just that, he looks up to you very much.”

“I wouldn’t put it that way either. We have a lot of history together, but so far from romantic that I can’t even make out the words in all the fog.”

“Hm,” Pinako hummed. “If it’s so, then my interpretation was wrong. I first thought you two were involved in some way, but now I realise what I’ve seen in him. In each other’s eyes.” Olivier raised her eyebrows. “It was protectiveness. He is protective over you and so are you.”

“Well, I have as much metal in my joints as he has burn scars. We’ve learnt how to care for each other. It’s necessary if we want to sur-“

“No, no, it’s not about survival, dear. You are protective over yourself, not him. You are hiding something, Olivier.”

She looked back at the little grandmother with incredulity. The woman was bluffing, she knew it. “I am a soldier. We all hide something.”

“No, no. It is different. A woman like you has her secrets, I’m sure, but this is different.”

Prepared to make a stand, Olivier brushed her belly, unthinking. The gesture didn’t go unseen to the grandmother. “It’s a pity a woman quite as lovely as you doesn’t have a nice lad,” she commented breathily. “You are beautiful, girl, you have a good body shape. Not many have such full hips and look so good.”

“Oh my, aren’t you a sweetheart,” Olivier made sarcastically. “That’s one way of saying I have a big bottom.”

“Eh, the bigger, the better?”

“Damn right, Ma’am. Tell you what, Misses Rockbell, I really like you. You don’t mess around with pretty words, I appreciate that in people.”

“Life made me less poetical, sorry. I had been a widow for many years and what the world has taught me in all these years was to read people. You, my dear, have a heavy conscious.”

“There is always a burden in anyone’s path, I don’t think it’s necessary to talk about mine,” Olivier interjected, tired of the subject.

“I beg to differ. Because we’ve just eliminated the possibility of you having an affair with my boy’s man, I have to chance another shot. Blame me for being an old crone, but I want those under my roof to be honest.”

Armstrong stiffed. “I see. Well, take your shot.”

“Do you really have no man in your life?”

“Yes,” she replied without skipping a beat.

“Liar.”

“You-“

“Me. You are lying,” the grandmother repeated. “You are rubbing your belly every now and then and you hold an arm over it when you sit. You have rushed every morning since you came here to the bathroom, first thing in the morning. You are feverish and pale, you don’t drink coffee and you don’t want me to smoke. You like the smell of gunpowder, don’t you? You like the smoke, you said you were with it in your hair. But you don’t want it now. This might have been nothing, but what gave you away was how you immediately put your arm over your stomach when I accused you of having an affair.”

Olivier stared at her. She didn’t say a word, not wanting to give herself out. Her body was betraying her, if a stranger was noticing her from so little. She felt the muscles in her hand twitch, wanting to touch the little life forming inside of her, to protect it.

“A woman of your calibre doesn’t hide behind clothes. A woman like you wouldn’t have come to us, in a small village in East. A woman like you creates a hard exterior to keep people away, but the moment you are to safety, it crumbles. You have crumbled, you put your dreaded dress on and came here. You are running away from something.”

“I only wanted to change the scenery, I get tired easily of visiting my relatives.”

“Oh, please. I had my boy, Yuriy, before you were born and my daughter-in-law, whom I’ve loved like she were mine, had Winry in my house. I know how a woman looks and how she feels. You either have some nasty stomach flu, or you are pregnant. I think the later, am I right?”

The officer clenched her jaw, looking stoically and composed. “What do you want to do with it?”

“What do I- Girl, I don’t want to do anything with it! I just wanted to congratulate you without offending you! I don’t like taking shots in the dark, I just wanted to check my hunch before I said anything!”

“Then why didn’t you just ask?”

“Would you have told me?”

“No.”

Pinako shrugged, “Then you understand. Well, congratulations! How far along are you?”

“Seven weeks, not much.”

Pinako smiled. “I’m glad for you, Olivier. I’m sure the child will be blessed.”

“Thank you,” the officer replied and looked down. “I- You were right, I went to Roy to help me get rid of it. He convinced me to keep it and asked me to follow him for a little break.”

“He did well.”

“I guess.”

“Did you tell the father?”

Olivier shook her head. “No, only you and Mustang know. It seemed dishonest not to tell you when you’ve been so nice to me, I’ve been waiting for the good moment, but I didn’t seem to find one.”

“I know what you mean, it happened to me to when I was young. One more question, if you don’t mind. Is the father any of your subordinates? You seem to me like one to follow this tradition, I don’t think you would have a child outside of marriage if something else didn’t prevent you.”

Olivier gulped drily. “I-"

Heavy footsteps echoed from the front door. Den dashed from his place under the table and ran in the noise’s direction. He started barking loudly, making both women jump to their feet. “Wait,” Olivier commanded, feeling her usual self surfacing. She quickly looked out the window, noticing the snow forts abandoned. She turned her gaze to the door, prepared to overcome any situation that might arise.

But what she finally saw, she wasn’t prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, thank you very much for reading. The next chapters will be more focused on the boys, but this little intrusion was necessary for the rest of the story. I have started editing the first chapters, hopefully I will eliminate the mistakes I've made in the beggining, when writing this felt like talking backwards (it doesn't mean any facts will change, I only mean to make things more fluent).  
> Please don't forget to leave some feedback, thank you very much!  
> Till next time, ta-ta!


	27. Chapter 27 - Eastern Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Morning, there's a new chapter with a lot of fluff. I hope you will enjoy it and thank you for reading! Please don't forget to leave some feedback!  
> On with the show...

Chapter 27 – Eastern Hearts

Den barked loudly at the two strangers. He lowered his tail and prepared to jump on one of the unknown men, fixing him with dilated pupils. “Den, no!” Winry growled at him, making him docile. “Bad boy! You don’t bark at guests! Sorry,” she told the two men and grabbed the dog by the collar. She got to her knees and kissed him on top of his large head. “I know, Den, you were only doing your job, sorry I called you bad. You’re a good boy,” she assured the dog and scratched him behind the ears. He looked contently at his owner and licked her hand when she allowed him to.

She turned to Roy, who stood next to the men at the entrance door. Right behind them, the brothers were looking at each other questioningly, waiting for someone to speak.

“You will have to excuse me, Winry, I have already imposed myself on your heads so much,” Roy broke the silence, his voice all honey. He wore a tender smile, one that directed everyone’s attention to him rather than to the strangers at his side. “Can we please go somewhere more private than the front door?”

“Oh, sure, sorry! Yeah, let’s go to the kitchen, Granny’s there.”

They followed her to the end of the corridor to the large country kitchen, where Olivier Armstrong and Pinako Rockbell were both standing up. The younger woman had a menacing stance, like she was ready to pounce and break some necks, but she immediately straightened when she saw the two dark skinned men. ‘Screw my luck,’ she cursed inwardly.

“Major Miles and Scar. What are you doing here?” Olivier demanded with a slightly trembling voice, glaring at Roy with the corner of her eyes. He looked back at her, nonverbally asking her to behave. He didn’t want to see any scenes. She swallowed hard, hoping that it would calm her before she was overwhelmed by the desire to strangle Mustang.

“Major General?” Miles asked incredulously, looking at his former commander strangely. He remembered his manners and saluted her with the back of his hand. Olivier nodded curtly, but she avoided his goggled eyes. Beside him, Scar tilted his head, acknowledging her nearly non-existent salute.

“What are you doing here?” she repeated, this time without a trace of inflexion. She noticed Pinako tense in her peripheral, but she looked straight forward. Her face was hard and unreadable, just how it was when she received a report.

“Easy, Mira,” Roy intervened, using her second name to lighten the mood and remind her they were in an informal environment. Her eyes started to have a look that made his skin crawl, but he didn’t give it too much credit. “I’ve told Miles to come over here to debrief me about the situation in Ishbal and, if your memory helps you, he was supposed to relay me your classified information that couldn’t be shared over the phone. Remember?”

“Ah, yes,” she made, narrowing her eyes at Roy. She hoped they appeared as furious as she felt right then. She looked again somewhere higher than the former Northman, her gaze turning awfully cold, if not a little sick. She fixed her gaze on his high ponytail, which left a shadow that resembled a fern on the wall behind him. “If that’s so, Major, I’ll ask you to continue with your orders. General, if you’ll excuse me,” she said dejectedly and left the kitchen marching, her back as straight as a rod.

Pinako looked away from the departing figure. She turned her eyes to the tallest man, his head bowed humbly and stare boring holes in the floor. His forehead was marred with a deep scar, the tissue white like his hair. He raised his red eyes, apologising without speaking to the old grandmother. She pressed her lips together, struck by so many feelings.

She chose not to listen to them. “Let’s not stay in the kitchen, come to the living room,” she said and waved to one of the doors in the kitchen. Roy nodded at her, looking thankful. She dismissed him with a nod of her head.

“These are Major Miles and Scar, Misses Rockbell,” Roy presented the two strangers when they’ve all reached the living room. Edward didn’t sit down and crossed his arms over his chest, looking carefully at Scar and Pinako. Winry seated herself on the couch and played absently with the hem of her shirt.

Misses Rockbell cocked her head, mimicking a salute. “It’s good to finally meet you, Sirs. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Thank you kindly, Misses Rockbell,” Miles started, struggling to forget the look he had been given by Olivier. He carefully rested his sunblind goggles on top of his head, burying the hinges in his white hair. “We shan’t overstay our due. General, I’d like to present my report privately, if it’s amiable.”

“You shouldn’t hurry so much, officer, you aren’t bothering anyone,” Pinako said, looking the Ishbalan soldier in his crimson eyes. Miles flinched slightly, not accustomed to see anyone without the grey filter of his glasses, but he didn’t want to seem rude.

Roy cleared his throat, turning everyone’s attention to him. “I have to agree with the Major, let us talk first and then see of the rest. Please excuse us,” he said and extended his arm to one of the adjourning rooms. Miles went first.

Mustang chanced a brief glance in Edward’s direction. The blond nodded and looked at his brother, who tilted his head in understanding. “I will go make some tea,” Al said loudly and went to the kitchen, without expecting a reply from the others.

Edward soon followed him, leaving Winry and her grandmother with Scar. It seemed like they were headed for a long conversation he didn’t want to hear.

In the kitchen, the two brothers shared some uneasy glances with their golden eyes. “What is going on, brother?”

“I don’t know, Al. I think Scar came to talk to Granny and Winry.”

“I gathered that much,” the younger brother said, “but what’s with the Major General? She looked so annoyed, more than usual.”

“Beats me!” Ed shrugged, visibly bothered he didn’t know what was happening. He hoped Roy would sometime remember to talk to him when he felt like making a mess out of something. “I think I should go talk to her,” he suggested, abandoning the thought that his lover would tell him anything. He needed to get straight to the source, even if the source might shoot him.

“That’s a good idea. I will make myself scarce for a while, I don’t want to intrude on them,” Al pointed to the living room. “Den will keep me company, go talk to the Major General.”

Edward agreed and went out in the hallway, to the staircase. He climbed two stairs at a time, impatient to understand what has happened a few moments before. He had never seen the female officer so subdued, besides that time when she had fooled General Raven to get herself a place in Central Command. This time, she seemed to do it without any gains, which was unusual.

He stepped lightly towards one of the guest rooms, the one they have prepared for her. He knocked on the closed door. “Enter,” replied a muffled voice.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw Olivier had her back turned to him, looking out the window at the white garden. Their snowmen and forts were holding on, abandoned when the two Ishbalans arrived at the front door.

“Take a seat, Fullmetal,” she ordered sternly. Ed looked around to find a chair and sat on it. “Where are the others?”

He sighed, bothered by her demanding tone. She could exercise some kindness with that sour voice, it wouldn’t kill her. “Roy’s talking to Miles, Scar to Winry and Granny, and Al’s making tea because it seemed like the only available option. And I’m here, but you know that.”

“Did you know about their visit?”

“Their- Ah, you mean the Major and Scar. Yeah, Roy told me. He asked Granny if it was okay for the Major to come today and talk to him about I don’t know what, he didn’t tell me that part. I guess Scar is here for Granny and Winry, maybe he wants to make peace with them or something.”

Olivier grunted irritated. “Why wasn’t I informed about this?”

“How should I know? Why didn’t you just stay to find out?” Ed asked, making a point.

“It’s none of your concern.”

“Then why do you suspect I’d know anything? I’m so tired of being treated like an idiot, what’s going on? Seriously.”

She sighed and turned to him. She could have easily snapped at him, but he didn’t do her any wrong. “Seems I can’t catch a break even in the middle of nowhere.”

“Sorry, you’ve called the wrong people. We don’t do breaks.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed.” She sat on the bed and crossed her legs. “Do you really don’t know what’s going on?”

“Why- Of course not! No one tells me anything, I hear about things only when someone’s been stabbed or I’m bleeding like a horse! Why would you suspect I suddenly do now?”

“That makes sense.”

“Yeah, so... What’s going on?”

“Well, if you are so adamant on finding out what’s going on, I will tell you. I went to your boy-toy in Central with a problem, I’m expecting and he offered himself to take me out of the city for a while to rest. I’ve never thought he’d invite Miles here. But I know what he is going to say to Mustang, so there’s no need for me to stay with them,” she explained monotonously.

“Aha- Wait, what?” Ed gasped, looking at her belly. “Expecting as in what, being pregnant? Really?”

“Yes. Now that I’ve satisfied your curiosity, I’d ask you to leave,” she said and motioned for the door.

“Are you sure you are? How did that happen?” he blurted curiously.

“How the hell do you think it happened, genius?”

“That’s not what I’ve meant! But you are always careful and cool as a cucumber, I can’t imagine you, you know, being like that.”

“Being like what? Pregnant?” Edward nodded silently. “Me neither, kid,” she said, surprisingly gentle.

Ed watched her startled. “Well, congratulations, I guess. I take you haven’t told the Major yet, right?”

“Why do you think I’m hiding in my room?”

“That’s not a reason, it’s not like he can smell you or I don’t know, see through you. The only who might have sniffed you off is Den, but he’s a dog. He won’t tell.”

“Your grandmother knows. She’s just told me.”

“Granny is something else, she feels these things. But the Major won’t, I think he’s too afraid to even say your rank after the face you’ve pulled in the kitchen! You should look more in the mirror, you have a scary look in your eyes.”

She snorted. “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“It wasn’t, but whatever. So, you’ve thought that the best way to hide it was to go to Mustang. That’s a bad plan from the start, who in their right mind would confess any secrets to him? Or were you just reporting to your superior? Oh, now I understand, you didn’t tell us because we are all lower ranked or civilians, you only report to superiors.”

Olivier started laughing whole-heartily. “What a foul mouth you have, Fullmetal! You’re lucky I like you, otherwise you’d have had your brains all over the walls long before now.”

XXXXX

Inside the cosy sitting room on the lower floor, the air was thick with tension. The three occupants of the room looked at each other mutely, waiting for the other to start talking. The Ishbalan opened his mouth to say something, but Pinako raised her hand to silence him. He nodded and watched the old woman light her pipe. She took a few drags and then moved her eyes to him. “So, you are Scar.”

“Yes,” he replied simply. He silently waited for the grandmother to continue.

Misses Rockbell wetted her lips, thinking. She took another drag out of her pipe and blew the smoke slowly. “My granddaughter has told me about you,” she said, tilting her head towards Winry. “I hear you are working with the military to reconstruct Ishbal.”

“Yes,” Scar confirmed, his red eyes staring straight at the older woman.

“That’s a noble thing to do, helping those poor people rebuild their homes. They didn’t deserve to be hunt down like animals, it’s good they haven’t been forgotten. No one should ever suffer what your folks had to go through.” Pinako emphasised her words with a cloud of smoke, enveloping them in the perfumed fumes. “Nor did the Amestrian soldiers deserve to be killed in that war, they had been merely deployed there, thinking they were protecting their country. It hadn’t been a fair fight, innocent people killed innocent people. Everyone thought they were doing the right thing, but they all were puppets in a terrible scheme.”

“It has always been the shooting man who decided when to shoot,” the Ishbalan said lowly. “Your people killed mine because they decided to do that. My people riposted because they chose to. All wars are made by the decisions of those who fight them. Those who command them are only directing the soldiers’ efforts toward a direction, but those soldiers are the ones to shoot. We are all to blame, equally.”

“You’re a wise man, Mister Scar. Why have you come here?” Pinako asked, her voice devoid of any accusation.

“I have come to make peace.”

“Peace?”

“Yes, peace,” Scar repeated and put his elbows on his knees.  He uncovered his forearms, showing the women his tattoos. “These are the results of my brother’s research. He thought that with alchemy, all the problems of the world could be solved. That there would be peace and people would stop fighting. That with alchemy, everyone could live in harmony with God and Nature. That was his dream and he died for it. He gave me his arm before he finally met Ishbala in the everlasting fields. His research was passed on to me, but I didn’t understand its value, its true meaning. I believed that I was given the power of destruction to avenge my people. I thought what I did was right, that I was paying in kind for my people, who had suffered. For my brother, who was the kindest man I have ever known. But what I did was to take a decision, my own decision, to continue the crimes of war. I have died two times already, but I know I was reborn for a reason. I have come to make peace with my past and ask for forgiveness, so I can travel into a new life and archive my true purpose.”

Pinako looked into the red eyes of the Ishbalan. “Were you a priest, Mister Scar?”

“Only in my first life, Misses Rockbell. In my second, I was a murderer. I have wronged your family, along with many others. Nothing will ever undo my crime, but I want to free my second life and give it back to Ishbala, to have my sins confessed and to pay for them in front of Her and you. I have slain your son and daughter-in-law, who had given me my second life. With your blessing and your granddaughter’s, I beg of you to allow me to begin my third.”

Winry let out a sudden sob. Her hands clenched into fists. “How can you talk about redemption? Do you think you can erase everything just by apologising?”

“Winry,” the grandmother said and touched her forearm. “Your parents did what they thought was best. So did Mister Scar. The war was terrible for all of us, but everyone deserves to redeem themselves. Mister Scar has found his redemption in the East, in Ishbal. Yuriy and Sarah died for others, but they live through the ones they’ve saved. There is an order in things and I believe nothing happens without reason.” She turned to Scar. “I don’t know what you have felt in that moment, when you took my children’s lives, but in their names and mine, I bless your new life and forgive your previous.”

Winry bit her lips, fighting her tears. It would never be fair that her parents had been killed, but what had been fair in that war? She thought of all the soldiers she had met as she chased after Edward to repair his automail. He thought of the kind Lieutenant Hawkeye, who followed her friend like a shadow and did everything to help him. She was a nice lady, but she had been a sniper in the war. She thought of the good Brigadier General Hughes, who was killed, even though he had a family waiting for him. She thought of General Mustang, whom she had always seen smiling and laughing, but he had led battalions of soldiers to their deaths and to the destruction of others. She thought of the Northern commander, Major General Armstrong, who had to hide one of her colleagues from being killed. Did Major Miles deserve to have to deny his origins in order to survive? Did his fellow red eyed soldiers have to perish like that?

Scar had lost his brother in the conflagration. He had lost his parents, his grandparents, his friends. So did many more Ishbalans. Was anything fair, in the end? Didn’t they all deserve a new start?

‘Think of those you know,’ she encouraged herself. She knew so many who had suffered. She could at least help one person to end their misery. “I...,” she started and then swallowed hard. “I don’t know why you had to do what you did, but I forgive you too. Mom and Dad would have wanted this, there’s no need to hold a grudge when we can simply live and help the others live with us. Sir,” she looked him straight in the eyes, “I hope you will use this chance better.”

Scar lowered to his knees and bowed profoundly, his forehead touching the floor.  “Thank you,” he said, head still down. “Thank you so much,” he repeated, tears falling freely from his fiery eyes.

XXXXX

Miles crossed his feet under the table, tapping a finger against his sideburns. “I believe it wouldn’t be an opportune movement, Sir. Aerugo had agreed with the free exchange between us, now there is Creta with their armistice and there’s also Xing. We’ll have more soon, if General Crendell respects the schedule. The North is still a risky gamble, I hear Drachma is in full civil war and we’d get caught in a fight we don’t need. No negotiations would be respected if we talked to them now.”

Roy flexed his hands, thinking. “You suggest it would be wiser to concentrate on the Southern nations.”

“Yes. Our northern border is in no danger at the moment, Drachma can wait until we have more support and resources. But southwards, it’s warm, so much easier to advance. Reliable sources tell me things are getting heated because of the armistice.”

“Hm. That’s actually a good point. I will have to think about this particular detour, but this idea of a united free market would be interesting.”

The Ishbalan nodded. “Yes, it would be. The infrastructure started to be adequate, but it still has a long way to go. We would have many advantages after such a union.”

Roy cocked his head to the side. He rolled his tongue inside his mouth, thinking about what Miles had proposed. Besides the many reports from the never-ending conflict with Drachma and the situation in the East, the Major talked about an economical alliance between states to help them develop their commerce, with Amestris as a core. He could think of a few domains from his country that could really benefit from such an exchange, since they didn’t have all the resources they needed.

He would have to discuss it with Grumman, too. Until then, he considered he had heard all he needed to. “Is there anything you wanted to tell me?” he asked politely.

“No, that would be all,” Miles concluded. “I am sure the Major General has already told you everything, but thank you for listening.”

“Actually, she hasn’t told me anything.”

“No?”

“You’ve got that right. It’s the first time I hear about what you have told me.”

Miles has suspected as much. His former commander would never undermine anyone’s work. He was the one instructed to deliver the message he had relayed, not her, even though she knew about it. She had never believed in a work half-done, talking instead of him would have been a violation to his attributes. To them, it was all about respect.

However, he felt contradicted by her attitude. He was hurt by the welcome he had gotten from her. He couldn’t have possibly expected to find her in Resembool of all the places, so his disbelief in seeing her wasn’t misplaced, but she didn’t have to act so distant towards him. She had always been cold, but she had never treated him with such indifference, such disdain. She had never left a room which contain them both like that. She had never lied to him either, he realised. She had told him not too long before then that she wouldn’t leave the fort during the holiday season. Yet there she was, in the East.

She looked so displeased to see him. He didn’t know what has happened that time, but his queen had never regarded him like that. She looked almost disgusted by his presence. She was above anything to him, she was the world, she was the sun and the stars – he had never thought himself capable of doing anything to bother her, to make her feel anything but worshipped. He would hang himself before wronging her.

She had always told him her pains, her sorrows. He looked at the raven haired alchemist. He definitely knew what has happened with his queen, he was there with her, after all. “I need to ask you something, Roy,” the Ishbalan said, using the other’s given name to signal they had finished talking business. The brunette leaned forward, motioning for the other to continue. “Why is Olivier here?”

“Ah, you’ve noticed,” Roy made lamely. He didn’t enjoy being questioned about someone else’s problems, but he was their friend. He could at least reassure Miles while Armstrong found the courage to confront him with their situation. Or her wits, because rarely did he see someone acting so stupid like she did then.

Miles frowned, his red eyes getting cloudy. “How could I not? The way she looked at me, like-“ he swallowed hard, finding himself unable to finish that sentence. He took a breath. “Like I was filth,” he continued, struggling to erase those unforgiving eyes upon himself. “What has happened? Did she tell you anything?”

Roy cringed. ‘There we go,’ he thought grimly. It was sad to hear such a tough man sound so miserable. “I wouldn’t exactly use the word ‘filth’...”

“Then what was that? I have done all that she had asked of me, I have delivered her message in time and to the right person. I ha-“

“Look, Miles,” Roy interrupted him. “I get your frustration, trust me, I know how you are feeling. It’s just a bit of a sensitive situation.” How does one tell someone they are going to be a father without telling them? That was the thing Olivier should be doing, not him! It wasn’t easy for her, he supposed, but it was getting overbearing for him. It must be killing Miles to see her like that, unable to talk to him, but how was any of that his fault, Roy asked himself.

“Something indeed has happened, then,” Miles commented blankly. His face was unmoving, but behind his bare, crimson eyes, wheels were turning. “I understand I’m not entitled to demand any explanation or not to be told anything that crosses over my jurisdiction or authority, but I have never thought that it would degenerate into something like that. She is losing her trust in me.”

Mustang sighed exasperated. He should get up and drag that damned woman down the stairs by the hair to talk to the poor man, but he thought he could at least mentally prepare him. And it wouldn’t do to manhandle her like that, but curse all the heavens – she deserved a good beating, if she understood after it that it was easier to start talking and stop glaring. “It’s not-“

“She refuses to tell me anything whenever I phone her,” the Major said, not hearing him. “For the past weeks, she didn’t even answer to my calls and the last time, she’s picked up the receiver and put it down. I-- I think I’m losing her, Roy.”

“Mate, stop it right there. It’s Olivier, she knows how to show emotion as well as a brick. Go to her, it would cut your chase faster than talking to me. I am sick of shouting and I am so close to strangling her, you can’t even begin to imagine. Just... just be patient with her, okay? Please.” Roy pushed his chair back and lifted to his feet. Miles looked at him dumbfounded, not understanding what he was saying. He was visibly battling with himself, imagining different scenarios.

His train of thoughts crashed when the door behind him was opened. He turned to look at it and saw Olivier, her face dishevelled. Roy raised his hands in praise, overlooking her haunted features. “Ah, finally!”

She glared at him, her arms covering her chest tightly. He walked to her and stopped in front of her. “End this nonsense already,” he demanded clearly and left the room.

Faced with the possibility of coming clean with the man who had her heart, she felt more afraid than she had ever felt in her entire life. She cursed under her breath, blaming Edward for sending her downstairs to talk to Miles and finish all the mess. It was stupid to run like that, they were adults and they could deal with the consequences of their actions. But she was frightened by a possible rejection. She wasn’t sure she would be able to survive that. It was the first time she had ever feared for her mind. She looked at the window and gently lowered an arm to rest it against her stomach, still not showing anything. It reassured her, though, knowing that no matter what, she wouldn’t be alone. She had her little baby.

Miles sprang to his feet. “Permission to speak, Sir,” he demanded formally, his voice rigid. She bit her lower lip, hurt by the sudden coldness. She nodded, not trusting her voice. “I have delivered my report to the General,” he said, not knowing how to begin. He clasped his hands behind his back, his face reverting to its usual blankness. He would act as normal as he could, he decided.

“Good,” she made absently, her eyes focused somewhere on the wall behind the man. He noticed it and decided he had to know why he was treated like that. “Olivier,” he called her name, making her flinch. He couldn’t take that, he had to know what was happening. “Have I displeased you in any way?”

She looked down, suddenly feeling herself burn. She was ashamed of herself. He should never have to question himself. He wasn’t capable of displeasing her, he was the kindest and the gentlest man she had ever known. “I don’t understand-“

“I don’t understand either!” he shouted, losing his cool. She couldn’t even look at him. His queen... his queen was rejecting him. “I can’t possibly understand why you’ve been avoiding me lately... Have- have I done anything wrong? Have I hurt you? Did- did you finally get sick of me?”

“Finally?”

“Yes, finally! I don’t want to believe that you would ever think that I could betray your trust, so it must be it! I know I’ve always been a nuisance-“

“No! You’ve never been a nuisance, I’m sorry you think that,” she said softly, not believing what she was hearing. That was not how she imagined things would unfold. “Why do say that?”

“Because, Olivier, not even once in all these years did you show me how you really felt. Am I just a commodity? I’ve bent over my neck to please you, but evidently I have lost my utility, now that I’m so far away. I’ve tried as best as I could to accommodate my new position, it’s hard to have to travel so much, but I thought it brought you some joy. I thought you might be happy that I helped my people and still came to see you, but... You seemed fine with that in the begging, but things have obviously changed. I thought you would be honest with me, that I deserved that, at least. Be frank and admit it to my face.”

“Admit what?”

“That--” Miles felt something shatter inside him. “That you want to stop whatever we had.” He shook his head, feeling dizzy at hearing his own words. “Actually, I think it’s better if we did,” he said breathlessly, clenching his fists. “I really can’t take your indifference anymore, it’s not just now, it has started a long time ago, but I wanted to believe I was just imagining it. You can find yourself another one to bend to your whims, it can’t be that hard. I just want to be left alone, to stop having to run around and chase after you.” He felt something warm gushing over his nails. He must have broken the skin of his palms with his nails. “I’d move the mountains for you, Olivier, but not when you don’t want me to. Just tell me you don’t want me anymore and I’ll get out of your hair. You can find your happiness elsewhere, I can’t live knowing you’re unhappy.”

She shook her head vehemently, her hair rotating with it. She still couldn’t look into his eyes. “You don’t mean that!”

“Well, do you?” he asked, his eyes staring helplessly at her. He raised his hands and pressed them to his chest, not caring his nails were painted with his own blood. “Do I mean anything to you? Does it make any difference? If I didn’t find you here, would you have told me that you wanted to get rid of me? Or would you have amused yourself with my incapability to let you go?”

“What the hell has Mustang told you?”

“He hasn’t told me anything, but he didn’t need to! It is all over your face. I really thought I mattered to you, Olivier, even if only a little. Whenever I’ve made you coffee in the morning or massaged your ankles because they were hurting so badly or I held you until you fell asleep because you were having nightmares, I... I really wanted to believe you didn’t keep me just because I was useful and easy.”

She crossed the distance between them and slapped him viciously, turning his head to the side. Hair fell over her face, forming a thick curtain over her eyes. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that!”

“I shall talk however I please! You can do whatever you want to me, I don’t care! Just tell me the truth, I’m tired of all this. You could at least have had the decency to regard me like I was at least mildly human, not the dirt under your boots!”

“I have not!”

“You can’t even look me in the eyes, Olivier.”

She raised her head, her long fringe falling off her forehead. She watched him with wide blue eyes, their white blood-shot. She wiped the saltiness that was forming under them with the back of her hand. She felt her cheeks getting wet, her tears refusing to listen to her order to stop falling. She held his gaze and he snapped, not being able to breathe when his love looked so miserable. He raised a shaking hand to her face, but he couldn’t touch her. A droplet of blood trailed to his wrist, staining his white shirt. “Olivier...”

“I can’t believe you would even imagine something like that! How can you possibly think that?” she asked, her voice uneven. She hated she sounded so vulnerable.

Miles felt himself break. He has made her cry. “Olivier...,” he repeated, not being able to say anything else. She held his gaze, afraid that he might leave her if she dared to blink. She took his raised hand and lowered it, getting it closer to her body. She placed it over her stomach, like her gesture would solve all their problems. He stared at her, not comprehending. “What-“

“I’m carrying your child,” she said, voice hoarse. She looked away from him. She felt him shift, take his hand away from her like she burnt. He starred at her, the half-moon shaped cuts on his palm leaving their crimson print over her belly. She waited for something to explode, but what she got was different.

“You-- you regret it, you are ashamed of that,” he said brokenly, once the news had finally settled in. “Oh, Ishbala...”

Olivier’s head snapped up. “No! I’m only ashamed of myself, of what I was about to do! I shouldn’t have hid it from you, I should have told you, at least... I- I was afraid to tell you, believe me, I feared you might hate me for it! I know I shouldn’t ever be trusted with an infant, but I can’t just kill it, I mean... I know you don’t want children, but I love it already, I can’t just get rid of it! It makes me sick in the morning, but it won’t be that bad, even if you’ll leave me. It- it’ll be less lonely with it in me.”

She was suddenly enveloped in a bone-crushing embrace. He stroked her hair so gently, she thought she might faint from the intensity of the sensation. He avoided squeezing her mid-section, afraid to hurt her or the little life inside her. “What are you doing?” she demanded incredulously. Talking about mood swings, she was the one with rampaging hormones, not him.

“Olivier, you have no idea how happy you make me,” he said in her hair. She nudged him back, meeting his red gaze. “Do you mean it?” she asked, suspicious of his sudden change of heart.

“More than anything.” He stroked her cheeks fondly, looking at her like it was the first time he had ever seen her. “I’m sorry for what I’ve said, I couldn’t possibly leave you, I love you too much, you are everything to me,” he mumbled and kissed her forehead. He looked at her again and noticed the little red smears over her face, where he had touched her. He wiped them fast, but she caught his hands and put them in front of her eyes. “You’re bleeding!” she exclaimed, pointing to the impressively deep cuts he had caused himself.

“It’s nothing.”

“It is! You’re hurt, oh fuck it, I’ve hurt you,” she mouthed angrily and kissed his knuckles. He took his hand away and hugged her again, rocking her gently. “You can’t hurt me, I’m the luckiest man alive for having you. You are wonderful.”

“So are you,” she retorted and cupped his cheeks in her palms. “I love you, Farid,” she muttered impressively shy, using his given name. The words tasted foreign on her lips. She has never spoken them before, but all be damned – nothing was familiar for her at the moment.

Miles’ eyes widened, black overflowing over red. “You- you do? Are you sure?”

She nodded excitedly, feeling something boiling inside her. She rose on her toes, trying to overcome the difference in their heights. He slowly bowed to reach her level and she captured his lips in the sweetest kiss. He encircled her with his strong arms, protecting his little family inside a loving embrace. She smiled impossibly wide and hugged him close to her body, whispering in the hollow of his neck.

Outside the little study, Roy smirked smugly, his ear pressed tightly to the door. He perhaps should have allowed the two officers their privacy, but he wanted to make sure they did the right thing. Or at least talked. He was pleased with what he was hearing.

He saw Edward pace to him, his face harsh. “I can’t-“

“Shs!” Roy made, putting a finger over his lips.

“I can’t believe you’re listening to the door,” Ed whispered, glaring at him. “You shouldn’t do that!”

“Oh spare me, I’m just watching out in case something goes wrong,” the brunette muttered back, shifting his ear on the door. Realisation struck him. “Wait, do you know about-” he waved between them, “-you know what.”

“Yeah, I’m the one who sent her downstairs. What’re they saying?” the blond asked, getting closer to the door. Roy pointed an accusatory finger to him. “Didn’t you say I shouldn’t listen to doors?”

“I said you shouldn’t, not me.”

Roy grinned and returned his attention to the occupants of the room.

Olivier told Miles about her pregnancy and how she had found out about it. She’s nearly omitted the fact that she had wanted to get rid of it, but she decided against it. He deserved to know what she had gone through. That earned her a pleading look, one that begged her not to do it. She assured him she wouldn’t even imagine doing that, but she still felt like she was dreaming about what was happening.

“Are you really sure you want that with me? The baby? You realise I’m not exactly ideal,” she asked, not trusting her ears.

“You are perfect, of course I want this, I’ve always dreamt of having a family with you,” he admitted, thinking of all the times he’d pretended he had a wife just to be left alone when his colleagues tried to set him up with someone on the rare occasions when he took leave permissions. He had always envisioned her as his bride, even though it was just wishful thinking on his part. “I just... I didn’t think you wanted that too.”

“Nonsense, we were practically one, well, more or less, I mean-“

“Olivier,” he cut her off. She closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow, signalling him to continue since he had felt the need to interrupt her. “Let’s get married.”

“Huh?” she made, dumbstruck.

He was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes glowing brilliantly. He could finally stop with his pretence and really materialise his dream. The entire fort thought he was married, so why not to her? He would have to admit he had been lying to his fellow soldiers and go through a lot of shit from the military to formalise their union, but he cared too little about that. “Would you like that? I’d love it, for one. I know it wouldn’t be easy to get the approval, but I can resign, that’s not a problem. It wouldn’t put your position in any danger.”

“Wait, what? No, you can’t resign!” she exclaimed. She felt the need to explain herself, seeing him deflate at her outburst. “Hey, I want to marry you, don’t get me wrong! But you can’t just walk away from your post!”

“Why not? Your rank is higher, it’d be best if I was the one to abandon the military. I’d do it for you, it will be easier to tend to the child this way,” he reasoned, pointing to her stomach.

“Most certainly not!”

“I don’t want you to get sanctioned because of me!”

“I’d get anyway, I’m having a baby outside of marriage, and that with a subordinate, think! It’s illegal among the enlisted!” she burst. “That’s not a reason for you to walk away from your job, you’ve worked too hard for it!”

“Absolutely not! I’m still in the army because of you, not because I’m fond of it! I can find something else to do, but you, you have overcome too much to get to this point, I don’t want you to lose it all! You’ll become a full General one day, Olivier, you’ve always wanted that! I don’t want you to miss such an opportunity, we will find another way. If not... well, I will take the blame for anything that they might accuse you of.”

Armstrong pressed an accusatory finger to his chest. “So you actually say you’re going to lie and say you’ve... what, that you’ve raped me? Are you out of your bloody mind? How the fuck is that a solution? Did your brain get fried in the sun?”

“Then give me a better option!”

She opened her mouth and closed it. She couldn’t possibly allow anyone to tarnish what they had, to even imply that what they have built on a strong foundation of trust and mutual respect was anything but consensual. She couldn’t even begin to think what their poor progeny would think when it grew up and heard others say who knew what about its parents. Definitely not!

She looked down, faced with yet another problem. Why did it have to be so complicated? If admitting she was pregnant had been hard, this was hell. She had forgotten about the stupid martial laws! Officers could fraternise only under marital lock, allowed by special permission that was received after a very strict examination that took ages and sometimes wasn’t even granted. It was the most preposterous directive in all the regulations form, because not even one soldier cared that they should be married to shag each other, but in case of a baby, that was another story. The Military Police loved those cases the most.

She groaned at her stupidity. It was perhaps the only time in her existence when she’s really looked outside the confines of her uniform, and it was unbelievably cold. The Amestrian military could be so stupid sometimes.

She’s really hoped it would be easier, but she has forgotten she was an officer first and only after that a human. Being a woman came about third, if it even mattered.

Olivier wet her lips, thinking. She wasn’t one to give up, they would find a way to screw those damned martial laws. They have messed with them for so long, there had to be something to do to surpass them again. They were smarter than those idiots who didn’t look outside their caves.

Miles watched her, his head clouded with different emotions. He wanted to go and shout his happiness to everyone who crossed his path, but at the same time he wanted to pull his hair out and bury himself under a rock because he’d put his beloved in such a delicate situation. She looked down at their boots, clicking her tongue in concentration.

Maybe it was all about looking outside the box, after all.

Suddenly, her head snapped up, her face splitting into one of the widest grins he had ever seen on anyone. She patted his back excitedly and moved her arms to squeeze his. “I think I have the perfect solution,” she said with uncharacteristic glee, the one she reserved only for when she blew up an enemy camp. She turned her head abruptly to the door and yelled, “ROY!”

The Ishbalan regarded her confused, though she didn’t seem to notice it. She returned her gaze to him, winking. Miles raised his eyebrows, something evidently eluding his mental grasp.

The door to the study opened to reveal an equally smirking Mustang. “Yes?” he asked, a look of complicity etched on his figure.

“Were you listening?”

“Evidently, who do you take me for?” he said, like it was the most sensitive thing to do.

She nodded pleased. Miles looked back and forth to the two officers, not understanding. She would have normally grabbed the one who had dared to eavesdrop on her conversation and cut him into tiny pieces, but he supposed that wasn’t a normal situation.

“Does Breda still make those fake identifications?”

“There’s a smart girl,” the brunette made proudly. “How long do you want to have been married?”

“I leave that to your decision, just make it sound believable,” she replied, looking into her future husband’s eyes – with that little stunt, he would become hers more than just bodily and spiritually. He, on the other hand, had a look of insecurity on his face. “Not that I don’t appreciate the idea, but we shouldn’t use fake papers for this, what if-”

“Miles, mate,” Roy started, approaching the two of them. He put a hand on his shoulder, making the Ishbalan look at him. “You do realise that we are all friends with the Fuhrer, right? Who the hell would be stupid enough to go against us?”

Miles looked at Olivier and then back at Roy. “That’s a point.”

“I like it when people see it my way. Cheers guys, congratulations! I’m a bit insulted you didn’t invite me to the wedding, I thought we were friends, but oh, well...” Roy feigned being upset.

“Sod off, Mustang,” Olivier replied irritated and showed him the door with the tip of her boot. Roy chuckled and rapidly grabbed Miles’ hand and shook it, smiling to him. He then kissed the woman’s cheek, properly sending his greetings to them. She growled at him, sounding like a dog ready to bite.

“May you two be blessed, best of luck and whatever else they say in this situation,” he made hurriedly, before he was bitten for real, and left them alone.

Before closing the door, Roy backed off to allow Edward to pop his head in. “Congratulations, Sirs!” he said loudly and pulled the brunette officer out of the study. Olivier snorted and returned her gaze to Miles, whom she had never seen more relieved.

XXXXX

Pinako smiled gently at the bowing Ishbalan. “Mister Scar, there’s no need for that. You are most welcomed.”

“Thank you very much, Misses Rockbell, Misses Elric.”

“Whoa, there,” Winry said, raising her hands. “Call me Winry, that was my mother-in-law and actually, I don’t remember anyone calling her that, ever! Please, Winry’s just fine,” she added and lowered her hands. “Let’s just forget everything and raise a glass to this happy event, shall we?” She rapidly turned to her grandmother, who had a blank look on her face. “I mean, that’s what you always say, Granny...”

Pinako chuckled and nodded approvingly. “I agree with the lass. Let’s find the boys.“

As if on cue, the door to the living room was opened. Edward entered first, closely followed by Roy, who wore a smug smile. “Why, sorry to interrupt you, but I still demand some praise,” he said, looking down at the blond. The latter frowned and pushed a fist to the other’s chest, making him back off.

“Excuse me, but I have my contribution to this, too!”

“Yes, but mine is more important,” Roy argued, ignoring the three other pairs of eyes, all staring at him. He only had eyes for Edward at the moment. He was in dire need of making a point, even if it was an irrelevant one.

“With speeches as stupid as that, why do you even wonder Hawkeye hadn’t told you about herself?” Ed retorted, his arms folded over his chest.

“Tell me what?”

“Are you blind or something?”

“So I was right? She’s what, dating Havoc? Seriously? Why did she tell you and didn’t tell me? I’m her best friend!”

Edward gestured unimpressed. “Yeah, and you were hiding behind a bush to see what she was doing. Hello, you’ve outgrown the age when it was considered acceptable!”

“You were with me behind that bush, remember?” Roy made, still unaware of their surroundings.

“Because you’ve dragged me there!”

Winry waved a hand at the two standing men, trying to catch their attention. “Hey, guys...”

“Is everything alright?” Alphonse asked from the door that connected the living room to the kitchen. “I’ve heard raised voices and I thought something’s happened...”

Roy finally realised they have reached the other side of the house. He wondered how that had happened, but it wouldn’t be the first time he walked a considerable distance without realising it. He would always forget the outer world existed when he had a heated talk with Edward, especially the sillier ones.

He looked over the blond, who glared dangerously at him. “We were just contemplating what a match-maker I am.”

“We are,” Ed interjected.

“Whatever, shorty,” Roy rolled his eyes. He got himself kicked in the knee cap, the blow making him wince, but he didn’t lose his grin.

“Um, okay?” Winry said, still the only one able to talk. She was used to dealing with difficult characters, but she wished she knew what was going on.

The door behind Roy was opened once again, almost hitting him in the back. With practised ease, he bounced to the side to allow the rest of the occupants of the house to enter.

The first to get in was Olivier, looking all satisfied and pleased with herself. She practically dragged Miles after her, nearly smacking him into the outer wall as she pulled him inside. He looked like he didn’t know what he was doing there, desperately trying to blend in with the concrete.

Winry and Al watched them absolutely shocked, Pinako’s face was plastered with something that resembled amusement, and Scar seemed positively neutral. Miles took a shaking breath, his cheeks burning. He was aware Olivier could become too much to handle when she was happy – in those awfully rare occasions when that occurred – but within the past few minutes, she has managed to overtop all the possible reactions she had ever had. That day was an unending series of first times.

“I hope you didn’t start running your mouth, Mustang,” she said without any heat, her figure oozing sparks of excitement. He shook his head and pulled her closer by the hip, readying himself for a fresh round of making fun of her, with the risk of getting his teeth knocked out. “Ah, how kids grow!” he exclaimed mirthfully, mimicking the way their departed friend, Maes Hughes, used to hug them when something good happened. She growled and cursed him loudly.

Alphonse cleared his throat, uncomfortable with then strange intimacy of the moment. They all looked like they’ve taken some pretty interesting drugs. “What is going on?” he asked, his voice small.

He was heard, however. “I’ve just found out I’m married,” the female officer said serenely, pushing Roy aside a bit too forcefully. Her face twisted in a scowl, suddenly realising she was acting like a fool. She straightened her light coloured blouse, glowering at the sight of the blood that Miles had left over her belly.

“Okay, great?” Winry made. “Um, weren’t you supposed to know that? I mean, weren’t you there? How long have you been married?”

Olivier looked at Roy, waiting for a reply. He bit his upper lip in concentration. “You said you’re in about eight weeks, so... four months? Is that okay with you?”

“That’d be August, right?” she retorted. “No, I was preparing my troops for the exercise then, we couldn’t have.”

“The East had the drill with Briggs in July,” Miles said over them. “That’s more plausible, at least I was with you at the moment.”

“Hm. Then I guess that’d be for about five months, to answer your question. We’re still working on the details.”

“You don’t know when you’ve gotten married? Wait, are you two married?” Al asked dumbly. He didn’t know the two former colleagues were involved, in the first place. “I mean, Major, did you-“

“Not really,” Olivier said before Miles had the chance to open his mouth. “We’re just discussing when it would have been better to have married, since we aren’t and we should have been.”

“Aha,” Winry made, looking at her grandmother. “How does that work? Did I miss something?”

Pinako smiled wider, ignoring her granddaughter. It seemed she understood what was going on, unlike the younger couple in the room. “Ah, so that’s the one you were telling me about, Olivier,” she made approvingly, looking at Miles. “Good choice, girl.” He tilted his head in acknowledgement, muted by his joy. He got an elbow to his side from his future wife, making him regain his voice and play his usual part of the man who casted light over events.

“We, Olivier and I, have decided to marry ,” he explained, pointing to the shorter woman. “The military has strict rules about it and we need to decide when we would have supposedly married because, well, we are expecting a baby,” he recited, slightly embarrassed by how everyone stared straight at him.

The room went silent around them, eyes searching. Not a second later, everyone erupted in cheering.

Scar pressed his palms together in the customary way of the Ishbalans and bowed slightly in the couple’s direction. “May Ishbala guide your paths, Brother and Sister,” he said in the ancient language of the Ishbalans. Miles mimicked his gesture, thankful that his fellow colleague was respecting the proper tradition. “We thank you, Brother,” he replied in the same language. Next to him, Olivier echoed his words, remembering what she had been taught by him many years before, when she had asked him to tell her all he knew about his ancestors’ culture.

Winry jumped to her feet and hugged Olivier, startling her with the sudden contact. “Congratulations! That’s so exciting, a baby!” she exclaimed. She panicked and froze, realising what she had done, but her embrace was soon returned. “Thank you, Winry,” the female officer replied, deciding she could forget her deep respect to her own privacy and personal space for a few moments, if everyone was so happy to share the good news with them. She chanced a glance to Roy and wordlessly thanked him for convincing her to allow this wondrous slip in her life.  He winked at her.

Miles and her, they could overcome any hardship they would ever face from then on, as long as they were together and had friends around them to kick some good sense into them. Especially into her, she thought as she toasted with a glass of water, unable to drink anything stronger.

XXXXX

The rest of the Winter Holidays passed faster than a storm in midsummer. After some half-hearted insistence from the old grandmother, the two Ishbalans agreed to stay with them for a few more days. Pinako proved very courteous over Scar, respecting her words of forgiving him completely.

The mismatched occupants of the house found themselves thrown directly into the excitement of the end of the year, coerced into respecting all the holiday traditions of the East. The house smelled like gingerbread and it was warm and cheerful, in contrast to the frost from outside. In spirit with the times, Roy, Miles and Scar, being the tallest, built a huge fortification with the large amount of snow that has fallen since they have arrived in Resembool. The rest, especially Edward, made snowmen, stealing all of Granny’s pans to put over their heads as hats.

Olivier outdid herself with the appearance of snow canons and what wanted to look like a tank, but resembled an upside-down saucepan more than anything. She gladly shared her family’s recipes – which she had never used for various reasons, but had been drilled inside her head because her mother hoped she would turn up more lady-like - with Pinako and Winry, who impressed everyone with their amazing cooking skills.

She was currently standing on the large staircase, sipping tea. She was starting to get sick of tea - she missed the taste of coffee, but she guessed she could wait some more time until she would be able to enjoy it again. She looked at the moon outside, shiny in the darkness of the sky. She was so grateful for the past few days, she had forgotten how good a vacation could be with the right people. Perhaps all that’s happened was meant to take her head out from the gutters and determine her to live a proper life.

“Mind if I join in your contemplation?” Roy asked from behind her. He put a blanket over her shoulders and took a seat on the same step as her, leaving some good space to his right if anyone wanted to climb up or down the stairs. “Here, you shouldn’t get a cold now. What’re you having?”

“Tea. It sucks really bad, want some?”

“Sure,” he said and took the mug from her hand. He took a sip and winced. “Urgh, what’s this poison?”

“Something to take away my nausea. It tastes like shit, but it’s working. I haven’t felt sick at all, Pinako gave it to me. She said she took it when she was having her son.”

“Okay, take that evil concoction away from me,” he said and gave the mug back to her. “So, what are you thinking about, all alone?”

“How to pluck your eyes out.”

“Ouch. You’re no fun, Mira.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m not,” she agreed readily. “I was just thinking about these days, it’s been, how to put it... it’s been normal. Like really normal, like how life should be, without orders, just plain and simple, no threats, no nothing. I think I needed this respite, even if I wasn’t sure it’d be any good. It’s hard to relax when you’re a commander.”

“Told you, this is the best place to unwind and think in peace,” Roy commented and took her hand in his. “I’m glad you’ve talked to Miles. Did you see it wasn’t all that bleak?”

“Hm,” she hummed. “Perhaps I have underestimated him, though I shouldn’t have. I just can’t believe I’m getting married and having a baby, it’s like I’m growing another eye, it’s strange. But I’m grateful, you know, I’ve always wondered how that would feel, if I were an ordinary woman living an ordinary life.”

“Is it how you were imagining?”

“Obviously not, in my mind I didn’t have to sign fake marriage papers that state I was hitched at the time I’ve gotten knocked up so I don’t get martialed. But if I overlook that, I think it’s alright.” She squeezed his hand. “Thanks, Roy, you’ve been a real help. I don’t know what I would’ve done if I didn’t come to you, but don’t let it get to your head.”

He waved her off. “Don’t mention it, I’m always happy to help a friend. That’s what friends do.”

“Hm, friends. I guess we are friends, even though you still suck.”

“I’m honoured. I wonder how it will look,” Roy pointed to her stomach. He was excited someone he knew was having a little one, he would be spoiling the life out of it when he visited.

“The baby? I’ve no idea, I mean, its blood is so mixed I don’t know what’ll pop out. But I hope it will look more like Miles or at least have red eyes, my family has enough blonds with blue eyes. It didn’t make us any better - just look at my brother, so I guess whoever it resembled, it’d be fine. I want a healthy child, not one to put on a poster.”

“That’s fair.” He raised her left hand to his eye level. “Will you put a ring on this?”

“I’ll have to, we need to look married. Miles said he’ll buy some simple rings, the simplest he can find. I don’t want too much fuss over this either, I simply want to enjoy it until I’ll have to wake up in the middle of the night to act the milking cow and change diapers.” She frowned. “Urgh, I’ve forgotten that part.”

“Didn’t you have a governess when you were little?”

“Obviously, but I still liked helping with my sisters and mom fed us all by herself, I’ve seen my fair share of breast feeding. It felt somewhat honest to tend to then, I was their older sister, I had to have some embarrassing stories to tell them when they’d be grown-ups. Though I didn’t get to make fun of them,” she said with a pang of regret. “I have no idea how I’ll tell them. My father will probably have a stroke and Alex will start crying and ripping off his shirt.”

“Your parents have been inviting him over every time you two were in Central, I don’t think it’ll be that much of a shock.”

“They’ve been inviting him because they thought he was my assistant and he was escorting me. Well, he was, but I’ve never told them anything more.”

“Your mother has definitely sniffed you off, she’s got five kids, from crying out loud! She must have developed some sixth sense for that. Don’t worry, if anything bothers you, just tell your brother, he’ll back you up. Or call me, they’ve always liked me and I know better than to rip shirts off me.”

She slapped his hand away. “I’m not going to let Alex fight my battles, who do you think I am?”

“Hah, seems all this ‘settling down’ thing didn’t soften you, after all.”

“Fuck off, Mustang.”

“Where?” Roy asked, smirking. She rolled her eyes. “We are so not playing that stupid game.”

“Thank Ishbala for Her mercy,” Miles said from the top of the staircase.  The two at the base looked up and motioned for him to descend. Roy went a step higher, allowing Miles to sit down next to Olivier, beside the wall to her left. “I had to freeze in the bloody telegraph tower because of your idiot game for an entire month. It’s a miracle I didn’t get frostbites, it was ridiculously cold during that winter.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Olivier made, nudging him. “You’ve been in worse conditions.”

“I agree, but I didn’t have to go up and down the fort to deliver notes with cities where you were sending one another off!” Miles complained, feeling himself shiver at the reminder.

“Whatever,” Olivier dismissed him, showing him her tea. “It can’t be worse than this vile thing I have to drink because of your kid.”

“What is it?” he asked, sniffing the fumes oozing from the mug. The smell was repulsive.

“Something for the morning sickness. Pinako’s given me the recipe, the plants sound so mystical.”

“I didn’t notice you were having any morning sickness,” the quarter Ishbalan reasoned, trying to remember if he had seen her nauseous or sick.

“Oh, you should’ve seen her, she was glorious throwing up in the morning,” Roy said grossly, smiling at the mental image of how he had to pull her hair back. It amused him to no end, for some strange reason. Miles looked at him questioningly.

“Don’t listen to that idiot. That’s because of the tea, it’s pretty efficient,” she replied and took another sip without making any face. She had gotten used to the taste, it wasn’t that bad after a few days of taking it. “So, want some?”

Miles patted her leg apologetically. “I’ll have to pass it, sorry.”

“Where’s your courage, Major? Even this twat could drink it,” she pointed to Roy behind her. He kicked her shoulder with his foot. “Hey!”

“I didn’t go daft yet, thank you very much,” Miles said sagely and shook his head. Mustang snorted, as if that defended him from the insult.

“I thought it was just you, Mira, but neither of you is any fun. You make quite the pair.” Roy appraisingly patted Miles on his shoulder. “I’ve no idea how you put up with her,” he whispered to him.

“I’ll take it as a compliment, not that I’d want compliments from you, of all people,” Olivier grunted, oblivious to the silent exchange of words.

“I don’t know either,” Miles muttered back to Roy, who chuckled lowly. The Ishbalan merely shrugged and stroked Olivier’s leg, hoping she didn’t hear him. She looked at the dark hand on her thigh, thinking how it would look with a wedding band on it.

She swiftly shook her head, erasing the image from her mind. She was getting too sappy for her taste, she should go back to her fort soon or she would go mad. She needed to stab something or she would lose her touch.

Roy was hit by a generous amount of blonde hair, giving him an idea. He put his head in his palms and leaned forward. He blew in Olivier’s ear, earning himself a slap. He didn’t stop and angered the woman, sending the locks she had tugged behind her ear over her eyes with each breezy breath. “Mustang, cut it out!” He took a strand of her hair and pushed it over her face. The woman elbowed him, but he continued to pull her hair and throw it over her head.

She hit him harder. She felt some new tugs from her side and more hair landed over her eyes. Miles followed Roy’s risky example and set to annoying her, who was all but spitting at them. “Cut this shit out or I’ll castrate both of you!” she threatened, unable to see what she was doing.

Completely unheard, the two men kept on messing with her, entangling her hair and poking at her sides. She gestured wildly, smacking them hard over whatever she could touch, probably bruising their skin. The officers were laughing hard at the woman’s misery, ignoring her growing voice.

“You two are so asking for it! Just wait for it!” she shouted and jerked back, careful not to endanger her stomach. She grabbed Miles’ ponytail in one hand and Mustang’s fringe in the other and smacked their heads together, their skulls emitting a low clunk when they collided. The two men groaned, but their laughter didn’t stop, even though it was definitely less powerful than before. She kept on fussing with her arms, slapping them vengefully. “You’re bloody gits, both of you!” Her nails were cutting them with ardour.

“We surrender!” Roy groaned eventually, his scalp aching and cheeks hurting from laughter. “We yield, we yield!” Miles echoed, his hair in his eyes, which started to sting from blinking too hard. They both raised their hands in capitulation.

“Do you, now? Well, I don’t accept it!” She proceeded to pinch and slap them until their skin burned. Far smaller than both of them, she ducked behind a lower stair to protect herself and continued her offensive. Her hair was grabbed in futile attempts to get rid of her, but she put her pointy fingers to good use over the two idiots who thought they could beat her.

“What the hell is going on?” Edward asked from the base of the stairs. He had heard some strange noises from the end of the hall and came to investigate. Three dishevelled heads turned to him, messy hair over their faces. “Whoa, Al, I think I’ve found some cavemen,” he told his brother, who came behind him.

“Um... are you alright?” the younger brother asked, looking at the panting officers. All three of them had their hair badly matted and their faces were red. Mustang appeared to have some random patterned cuts on his chin and neck and Miles’ already dark skin looked darker from the nail stabs he had received. Olivier seemed to be unscathed, but her hair was awfully tangled, resembling a blonde broom tail.

 She merely growled as she raised from the step she had occupied, not before delivering a fresh kick to each of the chuckling men behind her. She glared and the brothers and went past them, probably to find a brush to resolve the terrible mess that has happened on her head. On the stairs, Roy and Miles were still grinning, clearly unbothered that they hurt everywhere.

His face beaming, Mustang extended his hand to the other officer, who promptly shook it. “Excellent work, Major,” he praised.

“You too, General,” Miles replied, congratulating his fellow for his outstanding performance. He brushed back the mane of white hair that blocked his view and looked at Al. “Can we help with the dinner preparations?”

“Err... actually, I’ve came to call you to dinner, we’ve already finished making it.”

“Ah, shame,” the Ishbalan said apologetically. “Excuse me,” he pardoned himself and went to the kitchen, tying his hair in the usual ponytail as he walked. Al followed him, leaving Edward alone with Roy.

Ed scolded at his lover, who smirked boyishly at him. “You’re all red, stupid.”

Roy hummed and flexed his arms forward. “Come here,” he said and pulled the smaller frame to him. He pressed their lips together hard and fervently kissed the other, deepening his ministration to the point they could barely breathe. Edward pushed him back, their faces equally hot, but from different causes. “You’re an idiot,” he said and kissed him back passionately.

Their mouths broke apart abruptly, but their gazes didn’t. Ed looked into the depthless darkness in the brunette’s eyes and started laughing. “Come on, let’s get those cuts cleaned. You look like a lobster.”

“Will you do it for me?” he asked with a shit-eating grin.

“Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. What were you doing anyway?”

“Nothing much, let’s just go to the kitchen, your grandmother will kill us if her food gets cold and we didn’t get there in time.” He grabbed Ed’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen, where Pinako gave them some alcohol to clean the red gashes Roy was sporting over his face. She merely chuckled at them and continued her conversation with Scar, who was helping her set the dishes on the table.

If Roy were to answer truthfully to Edward’s question, he would have said he was reliving some good old times. Those times when he was young and carefree, when he was still playing with balled up dirty socks. It had been a long while since he had done that, from the last time when he had scored a terribly smelling goal and have been victoriously carried by the boys he had shared a dorm with at the academy.

Those times were long gone, but in moments such as this, when he was so close to the East, his first home, he felt like the past wasn’t dead. That it still lived, somewhere deep inside him. He wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, nor would he give away his present. He had all he ever needed, he had his friends laughing with him and he had his beloved partner, cleaning the cuts he had received during his prank.

If his heart could speak, it would have said he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now, thank you very much for reading. I know it was a little too centered on the Briggs guys, but it was necessary (and I got carried away, just a bit). Anyway, the fluff is here because what's to come is not so soft, but what am I saying? Stay tuned for the next chapter, as we are nearing the end of this story.  
> Please don't forget to leave some feedback! Thank you so much!  
> Till the next time, ta-ta!


	28. Chapter 28 - Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning! I’m so very sorry for the long absence, but I haven’t found the time to post this chapter in the past few months. Thank you very much for waiting and I hope you’ll enjoy it!  
> Not much warning for this, and evidently, I don’t own anything besides the obvious. On the other hand, please leave me some feedback, I’d love to know what you think!  
> That being said, on with this...

Chapter 28 - Familiar Faces

Roy hummed to himself as he walked back home, admiring the beautiful green of the trees. Spring brought a new air with it, heavily scented with the blossoming flowers. He tightened his grip on the paper bag he carried, thinking what would be best to read on that beautiful Saturday, so rewardingly free after an awfully long week of continuous work.

He’s been alone at home for quite a few days. Edward was taking part of a science congress that was held in South City. At first, it didn’t sound all that interesting, but the moment the young alchemist heard just how much work they would have to do that week, he fled faster than a horse thief.

Roy wished he could have gone too, and with all the proper intentions. The main theme seemed interesting, something about a discovery in the field of molecular physics, but of course he couldn’t – he had to be confined to his office chair and sign reports and promotion decrees. The latter wasn’t all that bad because at last, after about three years since the Promised Day, all those who remained of the participants were rewarded for their efforts. That included his team, which hadn’t been promoted in ages, and the Briggs soldiers who, at Major General Armstrong’s most peculiar demand, were left at the end. He didn’t understand her move, but he didn’t comment on it. Actually, she spared him of a lot of trouble during the rehabilitation of the state, considering the Northern massive forces they’ve disposed of during the coup d’état.

‘Ed should be home soon,’ he thought airily, flexing his aching hand on the bag. He wondered when that would be, because the blond didn’t leave him any details. Not that it hasn’t become a common occurrence by then.

Lately, Fullmetal was heavily inclined towards flying away like the swiftest bird, spreading his wings as far and long as possible. He was excited to work on all sorts of projects, more dangerous than the others, to the point he actually started to take up missions without being threatened by anyone. Roy was worried for him, but what could he do besides waiting for him to say something?

But it was too beautiful of a day to think such sad thoughts. He could be depressed a bit later, he decided as he fished for his keys. He balanced the groceries on his hip and searched his pockets, which appeared to be depthless. He eventually found the keys stuck at one’s bottom and took them out. He held them tightly in his hand as he turned around the corner to the back alley of his house. He has never enjoyed entering through the front door, he preferred the privacy of the other entrance, where no one would bother him.

He looked down into the paper bag, hoping he hasn’t squished the early plums he had bought. That year, after the heavy snow that kept the earth warm and the high temperatures that followed, many trees blossomed much earlier, their spring fruits invading the colourful markets of Central City. He has waited the entire winter for those damned plums, he didn’t want to squish them before he reached his destination. They looked safe between the bread and the eggs, and the rest of the groceries seemed intact under them.

He smiled, satisfied with himself. Let Edward ramble all he wanted that his arms would fall off if he continued to act like a flower and didn’t stop making his subordinates carry his things – he could very well lift some bags. He wasn’t inapt, he was only lazy. Or practical, as he preferred to call himself.

All his mirth dissipated as fast as it came when he raised his eyes. He walked cautiously slow, staring at the person who was sitting on the stairs that led to his back door.

The said person looked up at him and smiled. It was a teenager who appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen, perhaps a bit younger or maybe older, but not with much. He was tall, a bit gangly like he has grown in height too fast, and his deep blue eyes were expressive and intense. They had that sort of spark in them that indicated he enjoyed laughing. Those eyes were currently wary and guarded, but something joyful could still be glimpsed in them. His hair was light blond and awfully messy, even though it was styled into something that wanted to be tamed and not sticking in all directions, like it actually did.

The boy waved at him and his eyebrows lowered apologetically as he stood up. “I’m sorry, Sir, I didn’t mean to sit on your doorstep,” he said politely, his voice sounding hoarse from lack of use. He swallowed drily to calm himself and gazed straight into the older man’s black eyes.

Roy continued to fix him like one would look at an atrociously humongous piece of dirt. It was a mix of dread and annoyance, like he was seeing some mishap thing standing in his way. For all he knew, his reaction was more than entitled because, once again, something that has caught his interest managed to blow up in his face.

The previous year, he had asked Albert Crendell to search for a person he hasn’t been aware it existed before he’d accidentally found some old identification papers. Curiosity got the best of him and he had to look for the stranger.  Knowing how Crendell adored collecting facts about Roy, he’d asked him to follow the lead that brought him to Aerugo on his very first mission there with Major Armstrong.

Roy read whatever information Crendell provided him with most carefully and thoroughly, almost memorising it, but not once had he suspected that his person of interest would appear at his doorstep, and quite literally at that. He was very much content to know he existed and he didn’t particularly care to meet him.

The teenager started feeling uneasy under the older man’s inexpressive gaze. He looked a little startled into Mustang’s dark eyes, seeing himself reflected in them.

Roy pressed his lips together in a thin line and cocked his head to the side, breaking the uncomfortable eye contact. The young boy felt grateful for that, because he didn’t think he could possibly tear his eyes away from those onyx orbs which seemed to be reading into his soul without returning anything back.

“Um, Sir... Are you Roy Mustang? General Roy Mustang?” the blond boy asked timidly, but he wasn’t given an answer. He cleared his throat and made to extend his hand to introduce himself, but he noticed Roy had both of his arms occupied with the large bag he was carrying and with the set of heavy keys dangling from one of his hands. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth again, but he was cut off fast.

“Not here, kid. Come in,” Roy said surprisingly soft, trying his best not to scare the youth more than he has already done. Something inside him wanted to scream, but it wouldn’t do to do that where anyone could hear. Not that his good neighbours would say anything, they were already used to his quirks, but it just didn’t do.

The bag was placed once again against Roy’s hip as he opened the back door. The stranger watched him apprehensively as he unlocked the entrance. “Follow me,” the brunette made as he entered the house.

Roy put the groceries down and turned abruptly to his unexpected guest. The boy looked around his surroundings, not wanting to disturb anything but also for assessing the place.

Mustang sighed. All he wanted to do that day was to read and eat plums, maybe visit his Aunt later for a drink and some good old catch up. Why couldn’t he be left alone to do just that? Was it that much to ask for his plans to be respected by fate just once? He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the teenager turn his blue eyes back at him. He had his attention.

“What are you doing here?”  Roy asked, sounding irritated. He clenched his teeth. The only young person to whom he talked regularly was Edward, at whom it was impossible not to snap from time to time. He needed to sound less sour, he thought.

The stranger watched him apprehensively, like he was calculating his next move. “I’m sorry?” the boy inquired, but found himself displeased by his own tone.  He tried again, more levelled. “Pardon me, Sir, do you know who I am?”

“Depends,” Roy made dispassionate as he rested his back against a wall. “Who are you?”

“My name is Calder. My mother told me to look for you just before she died, Sir,” the teenager replied, something panging in his voice. Roy measured him with his eyes, taking in the new information. When he received his report from Crendell, the boy’s mother was still alive. He nodded, expecting to hear what the other had to say. “She said you know my father,” Calder continued, taking the hint.

“And who might he be?” Roy asked, feeling his blood pressure rising exponentially in his head. He already knew the answer, but he had to hear it. He had to hear it from the source.

“Telford Mustang,” the boy retorted serenely and looked into his eyes. “Do you know where I can find him?”

XXXXX

Edward nearly had a heart attack when the conductor shook him awake. He was announced that the train was already leaving the Central Station, where he was supposed to descend. With a start, the alchemist thanked the kind conductor and snatched his suitcase. He jumped out of the moving wagon, startling the unaware people bundled at the end of the station. He yelled another thanks in the train’s direction and apologised to the citizens he had hit in his fuss.

Without waiting for anyone to reply to his excuses or curse him for his imprudence, Ed made his way through the crowded station, guiding himself on instinct rather than visuals. He could barely see what was in front of him, not to mention what was farther away. Everyone around him appeared to be taller than him and he couldn’t see a thing. He felt every bit like a lost child.

Kicking his path to the exit, he emerged into the equally lively streets of the capital city. The good weather seemed to have extracted everyone out of their houses, otherwise he couldn’t explain those masses of people who flowed in his way.

He turned to the narrower streets, where there were fewer people. He looked up at the sunny sky, enjoying how his face warmed up. He wondered what Roy was doing, if their shared house got blew up or, at the very least, got thrashed while he was away. He dreaded the state he would find the kitchen and the living room, knowing the older officer probably didn’t have the time to clean up anything, given his schedule.

He frowned as he entered the Central City Park, deciding to cut through it. He’d prefer to see unwashed dishes than none. Plates in the sink meant that Roy had been at home. He hoped the man had taken care of himself while he has been away and hadn’t forgotten to eat or sleep.

Hawkeye had assured him that she would make sure their commanding officer remembered he had base needs like any other human, but he knew that particular week must have been tough on him, with all the work he had to do.

He stopped at a bakery and acquired some pastries, not knowing if Roy had the time to buy anything to eat. He would go out for groceries after he assessed the situation at home. He’d yell at his partner and then take care of him, kick him underneath the covers and put him to sleep, if he was too tired, but he needed to see him first.

Edward smiled gently, thinking about how much like a mother hen he could get sometimes. It was usually Alphonse who worried about everything, not him, but it seemed his brother rubbed that attitude on him. Oh well, perhaps that was what it meant to be an adult, having to shoulder such worries. He had carried so much since he was a child, he wondered how much more burden he would have to put up from then on.

He genuinely cared for Roy’s well-being, he didn’t want to see him waste himself because he didn’t realise his limits. He knew just a week without him wouldn’t render Mustang completely useless, but he enjoyed showing his love in those little ways. He hated himself sometimes, preventing him from having a normal life. At least for as long as he could, he would offer Roy all that he had.

The blond wiped away the tear that threatened to fall on his cheek. He didn’t want to be sad on such a beautiful day, when the nature forgot of all the coldness it endured that winter.

XXXXX

Roy could swear someone from up above didn’t particularly like him.

He blinked, unable to make the young boy in front of him disappear, looking back at him with those deep blue eyes he knew so well. The eyes of his family, those endless doors he had never walked through.

Calder watched him patiently, feeling hopeful. The man in front of him held some familiarity to him, he noticed as he examined his features. Even if he has been sent by his mother to find him, he didn’t know much about the officer besides his name. He shared the same name with his father, so they were probably related in some way. His mother hadn’t said anything about that. Other than that, he appeared to be young, he’d say somewhere in his late twenties or early thirties, and he thought that he was rather handsome. The teenager enjoyed looking at people, wondering what they did for a living and what their story was. He chanced another glance into Roy’s eyes, wanting to do the same as he did with everyone, to guess about him, but he found himself unable to. Those eyes were too dark for him and all he could see in them was his own image staring back at him.

He also noted that Roy has gone awfully pale, his skin a stark contrast to his charcoal hair. He might not have been able to read him, but he couldn’t ignore that the brunette looked like he might faint. That much was obvious. “Um, Sir?” he made concerned, not knowing what to do.

Roy rubbed his temples in response. He was loosely aware from Crendell’s report that his most wonderful uncle indeed had a son which appeared to have popped out of nowhere, but not once did he think that the said son would come looking for him. He has been made aware that this boy existed six months before and hasn’t thought about him in just about as much. He has been content enough just with reading about him from a sheet of paper, he didn’t need to be presented with the living person. It was by accident that he heard of him. He might have asked things about him, but that didn’t necessarily mean he wanted anything to do with the boy.

That boy was his family, though. They were cousins by blood. His only cousin, who came to ask him about his father. How could he possibly tell Calder that he could go find his father in a shallow hole in Eastern Amestris, next to the charred remains of his brother and sister-in-law? He couldn’t possibly tell him that.

Roy inhaled deeply. “Look, kid,” he started, but he got interrupted.

“My name-“

“Is Calder, right? I got that part. You can call me Roy, if you want, yes?” The teenager nodded, looking at him expectantly. Roy took another breath, this time more decisive. “Look, Calder, I can’t help you. I am very sorry that your mother died, you have my sincerest condolences, but you came here for nothing. She didn’t send you to the right person.” He looked away, not able to face him.

“But I thought-“

The telephone in the living room started ringing violently, startling both of them. Roy raised his hand and motioned for the other to wait for him. He hurried deeper inside the house.

Fluidly, Roy caught the ringing apparel and snatched a little notebook, a pencil already in his hand in case he needed to write down what he heard. “Mustang,” he replied.

“It’s a secured line, Sir,” the person from the speaker told him. He recognised Hawkeye’s voice, newly promoted to the rank of Captain. “You need to come to the office right now. I’ve sent Breda and Havoc to your house, they will be there shortly.”

“What for?” Roy asked, but he was already turning towards the door, ready to leave when she told him.

“Sir, just come to the office,” Riza repeated. Even if that was a secured line, she didn’t want to tempt fate and say something that she shouldn’t.

Roy exhaled audibly and nodded like there was someone in front of him. He heard some noise coming from the entrance door and extended his neck as much as he could, unable to see more without dropping the phone. “Alright, I’ll be there shortly,” he replied hastily and hung up, going to see what has happened.

Edward stood with his back at the door and was apparently questioning Calder, who held his arms up defensively. The blond alchemist looked behind him and frowned. “What’s the meaning of this?” he asked and put his hands on his hips, his suitcase already on the floor.

Roy rubbed his neck, irritated. “Don’t ask. Come with me, I need you to do something,” he said and returned to the living room.

Edward let out an enraged grunt. “Ta, this better be worth it,” he muttered under his breath and got past Calder, who stood dumbly and watched him go. Not knowing what else to do, he followed the two officers, keeping his distance from them.

Roy moved fast across the room, holding a cardboard box in his arms. He put it down by the phone, which was on the floor, and turned his head to Ed. “Close the curtains,” he instructed. Edward obeyed the order, but not without his fair share of grumbling. “What’s going on? I’m out for a week and-“

“Havoc and Breda should be here shortly, I’m going to the office,” Roy said without listening. “They know what to do with these,” he pointed to the box. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah, but-“

Roy’s brows furrowed angrily, visibly displeased. The blond crossed his arms over his chest and let out a puffy breath. “Seriously, what-“

“If you really don’t want to stay cooed up in the records room and do inventories for the rest of the year, I suggest you wait nicely for the guys. Am I clear, Lieutenant Colonel?”

Edward snorted and waved him off. “Do you hear yourself talking?” he commented and looked at his nails. “Not even I would let myself in the records room, idiot.”

Roy made an exasperated gesture as he snatched his uniform coat from a chair. “Just stay put and wait for Breda and Havoc, that’s all I’m asking, okay? Please!” He ran up the stairs, probably to change in his uniform. When he returned, he was buttoning up his undershirt, the uniform jacket opened and loose around his upper body. “And take the bags from the door, I’ve bought some groceries.”

“Ha! That’s a miracle,” Ed said sarcastically and rolled his eyes just because. “You’d better explain what the hell’s going on when you come back, you hear me?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Roy made as he jumped into his boots, abandoned by the lamp’s leg. He looked up and remembered there was also his cousin in the same room with them. “By the way, that’s Calder,” he said, pointing towards the boy. “Calder, this is Edward Elric. I’d like you to stay with him until I come back, we will talk then. Is that alright with you?”

The teenager nodded. “Yes, of course, I can wait. Nice meeting you, Edward,” he called cheerily and waved his hand. “Can I help with the groceries? Actually, I’ll go get them,” he added and went back to the hallway, where Roy has left the bag.

Edward looked at Roy and snapped his fingers to get his attention. “Who the hell is that?”

“You won’t believe me if I tell you,” the brunette whispered to him, not wanting to be overheard.

“Try me,” Ed whispered back.

Roy finished lacing his boots and straightened to his full height. He paced to the door and stopped before walking out. “He’s my uncle’s son.”

Fullmetal’s head snapped up. “No way!”

“I’d wish!”

“What’s he doing here?”

“See you later, sunshine,” Roy said, ignoring his question. He kissed the blond on top of his head before going to the front door, where Hawkeye was waiting for him in the car.

Edward watched him close the door behind him. He was used to seeing Roy rushing out to work during the weekend or having to wait for some of their team mates to intercept calls or things like those – though never at home, that was a first – but he didn’t think he got the last part right. He was so confused, he had even forgotten to yell for being called that obnoxious nickname again.

“Can you show me where the kitchen is?”

Ed turned on his heels and looked at Calder, who was carrying a big brown bag in one arm and his suitcase in the other. “Sure, but give me the suitcase, it’s heavy.”

“No, it’s fine,” the boy brushed him off, but Ed took his luggage nevertheless and put it next to the couch. Calder smiled at him and tilted his head. “So, the kitchen?”

“Here, come with me.”

They went in silence to the kitchen, where Calder put the bag down. He quietly placed the rather careful packed groceries on the large table in the middle and looked up at Edward, who was filling the kettle with water. “I’m making coffee, do you want some?”

The younger blond shook his head, but then stopped to consider the question. “If you have some milk, I’d like some, please.”

Ed pulled a face. “Ugh, milk,” he muttered and put the bottle on the table. “Help yourself,” he said as he stirred the powdered coffee in the heating water over the stove. The granules slowly mixed with the colourless liquid, making it turn brown.

Behind him, Calder pulled a seat and sat on it, looking curiously at the other person in the room. He wanted to ask a lot of things, but he didn’t want to sound impolite. He watched Edward turn around and hop on the counter top. “If you want, you can go to the living room,” he told him. “I’ll stay here to make sure the coffee doesn’t spill over, it always waits for the moment I leave the room.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll wait with you, if you don’t mind,” Calder replied warmly and smiled. He crossed his legs and set to examining the room, trying to learn more about Roy Mustang, the man who had the same name like his father.

Fullmetal put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, doing his own bit of examination of the boy who, by then, started to exasperate him with his repeated ‘No, it’s fine’. Leaving that aside, he had to admit the youth had a bit of Mustang’s face, or actually some of his family’s features, such as the nose and chin. His hair was very blond, almost golden like his own, and it was so messy he wanted to ask him if he shared Roy’s bad habit of brushing it only when the planets aligned just right and the angels sang up above.

With every second, the teenager looked more like a younger version of Roy, one that was fair-haired and blue-eyed. It was strange to see such a striking resemblance into someone’s sibling. He supposed that was the same with him and his brother, but he and Alphonse had such different characters, it was impossible not to wonder if they were actually related, no matter how alike they looked.

It was true that Calder held some familiarity to his cousin, however, Edward didn’t know anything else about him. “So, how old are you?” he asked, deciding to get to what was coming first, then draw conclusions.

“I’ll be sixteen at the end of spring,” Calder replied and put his head on his palms. “So technically, I’m still fifteen. What about you, Edward? I hope you don’t mind me calling you that, right?”

Ed gasped a little. What was with kids these days, looking so much older than their age? That wasn’t fair, the boy was taller than him and he would be growing up more, if he was only fifteen. “I’m twenty-one...,” he mumbled.

“Really? You don’t look that old!”

Thankfully, the coffee started boiling in that precise moment, because Edward didn’t trust himself not to cause a scene after that particular remark. He merely stirred the hot beverage and let it brew a little longer before he turned off the gas. He put a saucer over the kettle to let the mixture blend.

“But I guess nor does Roy,” Calder added. “He’s a General, he should be at least, what – forty? Fifty?”

“Not necessarily, there are young Generals in the army,” Ed retorted, thinking of Armstrong or Crendell. “His thirty-first anniversary was last year, but he’s an alchemist. We attain the rank of Major after getting the licence.” And he also fought in the war, but Ed didn’t want to add that to Mustang’s résumé.

“You’re an alchemist, too?”

“Mhm. Fullmetal, if you’ve ever heard the name.”

“Of course I have, I thought I’ve recognised your name! I lived a while in Aerugo, but you are known there, too! The youngest registered alchemist ever!”

“Do you know anything about alchemy?” Ed asked, his interest peaked. Calder nodded, but his head tilted a bit to the side. “Not as much as I’d like to... I’d love to learn about the medical alchemy from Xing, alkahesty, but my mother didn’t encourage me that much and I didn’t get to find too many works on it. She said she didn’t want me to learn alchemy, but I took anything I could find from the libraries in my home city.”

‘I don’t wonder why your mom didn’t want you to learn alchemy,’ Edward thought. Knowing the history with that science in the Mustang family, he wouldn’t advertise it to the younger generation either. “Alkahesty? Why?”

“Because I’d like to become a doctor and if you want to cure a person, you must know as much as you can from the medical field. I wouldn’t want to be ignorant of alternative remedies, because all that matters is to heal the individual, not to practise one method.”

“That’s an astute remark.”

“Thank you. That’s what I’ve told my mother, too, but she wouldn’t listen to me. She was a nurse, you see, but she didn’t agree with me.”

“Well, each to their own.”

“Evidently. I heard a lot about Roy, too, he’s the Flame Alchemist, right? Do you think I could ask him to help me with studying about alchemy?”

Ed didn’t want to make any promises, because he wasn’t sure the boy would want to even think of Roy after he learnt the whole truth. He shrugged. “You should talk to him, but I don’t know.” ‘He killed people with alchemy, your dad included, he will want to teach you for sure,’ Edward thought sardonically, but kept it to himself.

Calder looked a little diminished, but he didn’t let it show for too much. “I will... I actually came to him because my mom sent me to him, but he said he couldn’t help me. But he said he would talk to me later, so I guess that’s a good thing,” he commented, keeping up his cheery mood. He looked like a very happy teenager, one that faced everything with a smile.

Edward had to admire that in him. That was a brae attitude. He wondered if Roy used to be the same, when he was his age. Has it been so easy to smile for him, having his mind drunk on righteous ideals and believing the world was just? Has it been as natural to him to want to know more to help others, too blinded by his big heart to see the dirt that stained everyone, to anticipate the blood that he would leave behind in his future and the corpses that would bundle in his closets, plunging out once he opened the doors?

Was the boy in front of him what it was normal for a teenager to look like? He wasn’t sure, because when he had been at that age, not that long before that day, he spent his days travelling with an empty suit of armour in the desperate quest to acquire their bodies back after he and his brother attempted the ultimate taboo.

With that in mind, Ed vowed to himself that, even if Roy decided he didn’t want anything to do with his cousin, he at least could try to point him in a good direction, one that wouldn’t maim his soul.

“Are you staying anywhere right now? I don’t see any luggage with you.”

Calder nodded. “Mhm, I’m staying at a hotel not too far from here. I have some money, it’s not a problem. Do- do you live here?”

Ed supposed that was a sensible question, considering things. He nodded.

“So you are Roy’s roommate?”

“You could say that, yes,” he replied, not sure if he should say anything more. He had a gut feeling that told him he could trust that stranger, but he’s lived long enough to know that few things were what they seemed.

Merciful to his inner musings, the doorbell rang. Ed buried his hands in his pockets and went to the door, rising on his toes to look through the peep hole. He opened the door and backed off.

“Hey, boss, back already?” Breda echoed in the hallway. “You don’t know what a shitty week you’ve missed at the office.”

“I’m good without knowing,” Ed said mirthfully and clasped the man’s hand.

“Hey, boss!” Havoc greeted him loudly and closed the door behind him. “The chief’s already out?”

“You’ve just missed him,” the blond replied and motioned for the red haired officer and the retired Lieutenant to follow him to the living room. “He’s left you this box, he said you’d know what to do with it.”

“Hm, thanks, boss,” Breda made and started taking out wires from the box.

Havoc started sniffing the air and patted his breast pocket. Taking the hint, Edward rolled his eyes. “Yes, Havoc, you can smoke, just open the window.”

“Yes, Sir!” the tall blond said happily and pulled out a cigarette. He started conversing about the wires with Breda and they set themselves on connecting what appeared to be a portable telecommunication station.

“What’re you doing?” Edward asked as he returned with coffee from the kitchen. Behind him, Calder came with some cups.

“We’re just relaying some codes through this house’s telephone,” Breda started explaining. “The chief’s having them sent through redundant posts until the final destination so they won’t be intercepted. We don’t know more, Hawkeye sent us here pronto to do the cabling and rebound the message, with some altered parts, evidently, in case it has already been decoded through one of the lines.

”Could it be any vaguer?”

“’Course it can, we’d had shadier missions,” Jean replied and blew out some smoke. The cigarette dangled out of his mouth while he talked. “Hey, who’s the kid behind you?” he asked and pointed with his head.

“That’s Calder, you can trust him,” Edward replied. “They’re Havoc and Breda, in case you were wondering,” he told the boy, who nodded. “Why are you wiring Mustang’s home phone? I thought you guys didn’t use personal effects, I mean, isn’t it a bit too obvious?”

“Beats me,” Havoc said monotonously. He connected the telephone on the little coffee table by the couch to the box and took out a tapping device like the ones that were used for the telegraphs.

“That’s ’cause you’re an idiot, dimwit,” Breda huffed annoyed. “The best places to hide are the most obvious, so we’re using the chief’s house because we’ve already checked it and it’s the safest from all area. We’ve got Miss Carol from the telephone’s room messing with the signal anyway, so don’t beat your head over it.”

“Not Fuery?”

“No, he’s the one sending the message.”

Edward shrugged. He didn’t understand what was happening, so he let the officers set up their equipment. The telephone started ringing and Havoc swiftly took the receiver. He counted three seconds then hung up. It started ringing again and that time he pulled a switch on the console. “There goes.”

“Now what?”

“Now we wait.”

XXXXX

It was much later when Roy returned home, his head throbbing in ways he wouldn’t wish even to his worst enemies. He felt around the doorknob and entered his house, having to take a step back and inhale before going anywhere further.

He was instantly hit by a cloud of smoke so thick it could as well have been from something burning. He hurried to the living room and found Havoc sitting on the coffee table, puffing slowly from a leaf cigar and relating some sort of tale.

“HAVOC!” he exclaimed. “What the hell are you doing with my aunt’s cigars?!”

Edward let out a guilty noise, sounding a bit like a dying whale. He sank lower on the couch as Roy’s eyes found his. “Seriously? I’ve told you I’ve gotten them for Chris! It’s going to be her birthday in a few days, for fuck’s sake!”

“Um, I forgot...,” Ed mumbled behind a pillow.

Roy clicked his tongue over his teeth. He took the cigar from Havoc, took a drag from it and blew it straight into the former Lieutenant’s face, making his eyes sting. “Okay, out with you two, now,” he said and pointed to the door for the two fine gentlemen smoking his aunt’s present which he looked for in every tobacco shop he found.

Breda and Havoc looked at each other quite unimpressed for how demanding their chief sounded, but they still rose to their feet. Unenthusiastically, Breda motioned for a small black notebook which lay by the telephone. “There goes, chief. You know the drill.”

“Mhm, burn after reading,” Roy mumbled as he opened the window. “It smells like you’ve smoked sausages in here, the stench is going to take years to get out!”

“That’s not right, you know....,” Breda said with a shrug. Roy glared at him. “Anyway, we should get going.”

“Your words are music to my ears,” the General said and smirked. “See you at the office,” he told Breda and looked at Havoc. He picked the half empty box of cigars and threw it at Havoc. “At least finish it, since you’ve opened it.”

“Thanks, chief.”

“Don’t mention it, but you’d better find me something similar for Chris,” Roy said dismissively. The two men left the house after saying their goodbyes, leaving the brunette alone.

He turned on his heels and remembered he was not what people usually called ‘alone’. On the contrary, two pairs of eyes were watching him, golden ones with evident boredom and blue ones with curiosity.

He would take Edward’s impassive stares any other day over the look of hope that was etched on his little cousin’s face.

Roy waved at Calder, who was patiently sitting on the couch, his legs crossed and hands clasped over his raised knee. “I see you’ve stayed,” he said and the lad nodded.

“Of course, you’ve told me to wait for you. It was only natural that I’d stay,” Calder replied smoothly, his smile brilliant.

Roy chewed on his tongue, a little unhappy with his cousin, who sounded too bright for his taste. If he were some dim bloke with little to no mind, it would have been easier to send him going.

Edward looked at his partner and then at the boy – who was not much younger than him, but whatever - and they were both staring at each other, like they were waiting for the other to talk. He sighed audibly and jumped from his seat. “I’m going to the study to read, you two solve whatever problem you have. I’m not in the mood to watch your staring contest.”

The two siblings turned their eyes to Ed and he shrugged. “Just talk to the kid. You owe him that much,” he said and left them in silence.

“Hm,” Roy exhaled. “Tell me, Calder, have you eaten for the evening?”

The boy smiled. “Edward said that we should eat just before you’ve arrived, so no, not really.”

“Then it’s settled. I need you to meet someone. I shall tell you everything, but I need you to promise me something.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t hate me for what I’ll say to you.”

Calder looked taken aback. “Why should I hate you? I don’t know anything about you.”

“You will see soon enough.”

XXXXX

On their way to Chris Mustang’s pub, Roy started regretting his choice of asking Calder to come meet someone. He thought that he should introduce him to his aunt - their aunt, actually - but then he would need to tell him about what has happened. He didn’t have to, he could make up some lie, but he supposed that Edward was right – he owed him that much. It was feeling a bit as if his uncle took him out for dinner and told him over a bite of steak that he had brutally murdered his parents, but he wasn’t his uncle.

Thinking of that, he wasn’t that much different from Telford Mustang. At least, he wouldn’t do any harm to Calder, who seemed like a decent person.

They walked in silence, the boy silently taking in everything he saw. People passed by them at different paces, but most of them were out for a promenade, since it was Saturday afternoon.

He opened the door to the bar for Calder and he followed him in. Some working girls saw him and waved, perhaps wanting to exchange a few words, but the looks Roy gave them signalled them that they should carry on with their business. He wasn’t there for socialising.

They made their way to the counter, where Chris was polishing an already pristine glass. She looked up at her nephew with a smile and then, she saw his companion. Her smile didn’t falter, but she appeared like she was seeing double.

“Madame, can we take a moment of your time?” Roy asked, his voice not as flamboyant as he usually greeted his aunt.

“Sure, my boy, wait for me in the backroom. I’ll be there shortly,” she said and disappeared among her customers.

Calder’s eyes roamed around the pub, almost missing the little conversation between Roy and the woman behind the counter. He didn’t know her, but it seemed like he was about to meet her. He followed the older man to a corridor that led to a wide set of doors, ending with a staircase leading to the upper floor and the basement.

They climbed the stairs and entered in one of the rooms, exquisitely decorated with fine tapestries. Roy pointed to the couch. “You should take a seat,” he said as he took off his coat. The evenings were still a little chilly.

Calder sat quietly. He remembered how his mother told him when he was little not to go with strangers, but he had a feeling he couldn’t quite put at ease about Roy. He somehow trusted him, with those shallow eyes of his and quick smiles and frowns.

Roy coughed in his fist, gathering a bit of courage to talk to his cousin. The boy shifted his glance at him, giving him all of his focus.

“Look, Calder, I don’t know how to start this... it’s a bit of a delicate situation, you see.”

“Alright, there’s no problem,” he replied gently.

“No, it’s not just a problem, it’s a huge problem. What- what do you know about me?”

Calder adopted that look of sheer confusion. “Not something relevant, if that’s what you’re asking. I didn’t ask the guys that came to your house about anything, either, I promise I won’t tell a soul about that!”

“You probably shouldn’t tell anyone about that, true, but that’s not what I’m saying.”

“Oh, alright,” he said and nodded, like showing he understood. “It’s not much, only that you’re in the army and your age from Edward... but I guess you are somehow related to my father.”

“What gives?” Roy asked a little defensively.

“You have the same name, that’s all.”

“Oh,” Roy made dumbly. “Oh, yeah, we are.”

“So we’re related, too? We’re family, then?”

“That is correct,” Roy said with unease.

Calder didn’t seem to notice that particular feeling in his interlocutor, so he asked just as excitedly, “What’s your relationship to my father?”

“We are... um....” Roy didn’t know what tense to use for what he was to Telford. “My father was his brother,” he said awkwardly, but the boy caught up immediately.

“So it means we’re cousins? That’s amazing! I have no other relatives from my mother’s side, so you’re the first! We’re cousins!” Calder said happily. “That’s great!”

“Yeah, we are, um, cousins. Yeah...”

“Then I have an uncle, too! This is fantastic, I’ve never had any siblings before.”

Roy gave him a pained stare. “About right...”

“But you said they were brothers, as in past tense... did something happen to him?”

Roy nodded. “Both my parents have been dead for more than twenty-five years now.”

“Oh, I’m- I’m sorry.”

“Thank you,” the brunette retorted. “Damn it, I don’t know how to tell you. You seem like a good kid and you don’t deserve to be told this, it’s just gruesome. But I feel like I should be honest with you. If finding your family is why you’ve came here for... you’re going to be disappointed. You won’t be able to find your father.”

“Why not? I thought-”

“He is dead, Calder. I can only show you his grave.”

The blond’s face fell. “But-“

Roy rose abruptly and crouched next to his cousin’s seat on the sofa. “Please, Calder, let me explain. Please,” Roy begged. “We were a bigger family, but now the only ones left are the two of us and our aunt, Chris. She is the owner of this place. She has taken me in after my parents died. They-” he took in a breath, “they have been murdered by your father.”

“What?” Calder said shocked. “That’s impossible!”

“It very much is, I’ve seen it with my own eyes. I was only five, but I still remember some things. They didn’t deserve that,” he said warily. “My father married the one my uncle has made an obsession for. Telford lived in Dad’s shadow and he has been wronged by him many times, but his marriage topped it all. And when I was born... well, they stopped working like brothers, my father and yours. Telford, he killed my parents and set their house on fire, but Chris managed to grab me and made a run for it.”

Calder stared at him. His mouth has opened and he couldn’t close it. Roy hated himself for making him look like that. “After that, two years ago, he has resurfaced. Your father, I mean. I found out through my work, and at first I thought he was a menace to the state. That’s what we all thought, but we were wrong. He tried- he tried to finish me off and he caught others in it,” he said, deliberately leaving Edward out of his explanation. “I eventually had to defend myself and the rest and... and I had to kill him. I- I’m sorry.”

Roy looked down abruptly, ashamed. It was one thing to say that to his aunt, who has been with him since the beginning of that madness, but it was another to relay it to someone who didn’t know him, who hasn’t lived any of the drama. He couldn’t fathom imagining how it must have sounded to the poor boy, who was being told by the one who has slaughtered his father that his parent was a murderer. He didn’t want to know what was happening in his mind, in his soul, because he was feeling what was in his.

Shame, deep shame.

Calder looked at the man, sitting on his knees in front of him, like he was looking for forgiveness. He didn’t understand, it couldn’t be that the one who looked at him so pitiably has done such monstrosity.

But if he was right, and that his father has also done such atrocities... strangely, in all the ire that was bubbling in his chest, threatening to explode, he felt eerie sympathy. They have been put in the exact situation. Roy has experience the death of his parents and somehow avenged them. Calder was being told about his father’s death and he had a choice ahead of him.

“Why did you do it?” Calder asked, his voice surprisingly levelled. Roy looked up at him like he was about to be struck by lightning.

“I... It wasn’t me that was supposed to get him. We had a special team ready to take him in. He would have served in prison for the rest of his life, but... I just couldn’t help it.”

“Oh,” Calder said. “That’s- that’s a shitty reason,” he burst. “You don’t just kill those who unnerve you, then there’ll be no one to walk this earth!”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, boy,” Roy snapped, his eyes rimmed with red as he looked up. “You didn’t see what people can do to each other for no reason, you have never seen a war starting for serving solely someone’s interest and ravaging everything that didn’t serve the purpose. You haven’t seen children dying because they stood in the way.” Roy thumped his fist over his heart. “But I have, I was made to clean them off, to make way for the armies to advance. You don’t know what it feels to be helpless, to take innocent lives. He... he tried to slay the one I love above all. I just couldn’t take it again, to see yet another killed just for standing in the way, it- it was too much for me.”

XXXXX

Chris fretted around her customers, making sure everything ran smoothly before she retreated to find her nephew. She had a certain feeling that something was going to be wrong.

She hurried to open the door to the backroom, as they called the second floor booth. She found Roy kneeling on the floor in front of the shocked boy on the couch, staring at him puzzled. None of them looked at her when she entered, but Roy buried his face in his palms like he was hiding.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and studied the young boy that was sat down. He lifted his eyes and she immediately recognised that blue gaze. Her lips formed a thin line. She squeezed Roy’s shoulder and he flinched.

“This is Calder, Chris,” Roy murmured. “He’s Uncle’s kid.”

“I see,” she said. “That, I see.”

XXXXX

Edward walked in circles in the study. He did pick up a book with the intention to read it, but the only thing he has done since that was pacing around. It was as if he could pick up on Roy’s anxiety, choking him in ways that shouldn’t.

He wondered if his partner would tell the boy the truth. If he did, Roy would definitely come back home devastated.

He heard the outside door shut with a loud thump, signalling that Roy has returned. He found him zooming out of space, focusing on a spot on the wall. “Hey, bugger,” Edward said gently and touched his arm. “Come here, you,” he tugged him between his opened arms. Roy shuddered but didn’t say anything, only he leaned in the embrace. He put his arms around Edward’s waist.

“Shh, you overgrown child, don’t knock me over,” Ed jested. Roy tightened his hold on him.

“I’ve told him, you know,” he said brokenly. “I told him and he just took it. He was understanding. I told him what he did to you, and he understood.” He pushed his beloved to look in his eyes. “How could he be so understanding?”

“I keep on telling you this, but you never listen to me. You’re not a bad person, Roy, you’ve just been in bad situations.”

“You think?”

Edward chuckled. “Yes, idiot, now let’s wash up that stupid face of yours with some cold water and everything will be alright. Okay?”

“Okay,” Roy said submissively and took Edward’s hand.

That was not how he has envisioned that sunny Saturday that was supposed to be restful and cheery. It has been far from that, but lately, nothing really worked out his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now! This story is getting very close to its end, it won’t be long before it’s done. If you have taken a peek at some of the previous chapters, I have managed to edit a few, but not all of them – that’s why some have capital letters in the title and some don’t. I will get them done in time, but please, bear with me.  
> Thank you again for reading and please, leave me some feedback. It makes my day.  
> Until next time, bye-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> TADAAA! I hope you enjoyed and I wait for your reviews!  
> Till the next time, bye bye!


End file.
